


The Remedy

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Depression, F/M, Fights, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Redemption, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 158,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal muss Feuer mit Feuer bekämpft werden, damit sich nicht alles in Asche verwandelt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler bis zu AtS 3x12 Provider, BtVS 6x15 As you were, sehr viel später leichte bis AtS 5x22 Not fade away. Das hier qualifiziert sich als typische ‘Hurt & Comfort-Story’ und ich will nicht die Folgen einer Vergewaltigung in der Realität herunterspielen und den Heilungsprozess, den es benötigt, dieses Trauma zu bewältigen. Und nein, der hier geschilderte Missbrauch qualifiziert sich auch nicht, als harter Fick, bei dem beide auf ihre Kosten kommen. Vergewaltigung bleibt Vergewaltigung.  
> Ich versuche hier einen greifbaren Ansatz zu finden, zwischen all den Dämonen, Seelen und Visionen und Cordelia und Spike auf eine Reise zu schicken, die hoffentlich von den Lesern nachvollzogen werden kann und ihren starken Charakteren entspricht. Außerdem kann man ungeliebte Storylines bei epischer Länge ungestraft, korrigieren und umschreiben und auf ein Happy End für die Hälfte des Casts zusteuern. Also lassen wir das Baby on the road!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Prolog - Wie alles begann oder Cordelias Entscheidung kämpfend unterzugehen.

_There's a chair in my head on which I used to sit,_  
_Took a pencil and I wrote the following on it:_  
  
_Now there's a key where my wonderful mouth used to be;_  
_Dig it up, throw it at me._  
_Dig it up, throw it at me._  
  
_Where can I run to, where can I hide?_  
_Who will I turn to now I'm in a virgin state of mind._  
  
_Got a knife to disengage the voids that I can't bear,_  
_To cut out words, I've got written on my chair._  
  
_Like, do you think I'm sexy?_  
_Do you think I really care?_  
  
_Can I burn the mazes I grow?_  
_Can I, I don't think so._  
  
_Virgin State Of Mind – K’s Choice_

_I’ve become_  
_impossible -_

Es sind die kleinen Ungewissheiten, die Cordelia ihre Balance verlieren lassen.

Die großen Gewissheiten, die sie ihren Verstand verlieren lassen.

Und sie spürt, wie sie fällt. Manchmal schneller, manchmal langsamer.

Aber der Fall ist allgegenwärtig.

Und sie spürt Wesleys Blick und die Fragen und die Sorge und sie schaut weg, weil sie es nicht mehr erträgt. Weil sie nicht anders kann. Weil er darauf besteht hier bei ihr zu bleiben und Angel im Hyperion tatsächlich nicht alleine ist. Mit Connor als Gesellschaft, Fred als Babysitterin, Gunn als Bewacher, Lorne als Seelendoktor.

Weil sie ihre Familie nicht um sich erträgt und Wes nicht weggeht.

Beharrlich auf ihren Zusammenbruch wartet und sie ihm nicht diesen Gefallen tut.

Beschäftigt ihre Hände mit den alltäglichen Handgriffen. Fährt Dennis an, weil er ihr die Hausarbeit abnehmen will und es wirklich das einzige ist, das sie im Moment erledigen kann. Will. Ohne ihr Apartment zu verlassen und sie fühlt sich nicht bereit für die Welt da draußen, die ihr gegenübertritt, als ob sich nichts verändert hat, wenn das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Alles ist anders und sie weiß, dass sie sich verkriecht und es erbärmlich ist und nicht ihrem Charakter entspricht, aber alles ist anders und das gehört dazu.

Kann nicht anders als daheim zu bleiben und sich zu alt für ihren Körper fühlen.

Erträgt nur Wesleys Gegenwart und sie weiß, dass sie ihn bricht, langsam, weil sie sein Weinen nachts durch ihre Schlafzimmertür hört und das nicht richtig ist und er trotzdem nicht gehen kann, obwohl die Türe offen ist. Weiß, dass es mit dem Bund zu tun hat, der sich in den letzten zwei Jahren hier in LA zwischen ihnen geformt hat und er denkt, dass es seine Verpflichtung ist, ihr beizustehen und sie hat nicht die Kraft, die Argumente zu vertiefen und ihn der Tür zu verweisen und er hat den Willen an ihrer Seite zu bleiben und sie weiß nicht, ob sie ihn verfluchen oder ihm dankbar sein soll.

Hält seine stoische Maske in ihrer Anwesenheit und das lässt sie hoffen. Hoffen, dass sie irgendwann die Energie aufbringt, wieder eine Maske aufzusetzen. Wieder etwas zu fühlen, neben der Leere und der Angst. Fragt sich, wann sie wieder den Griff, um ihre Gefühle zurückerhält und wann die Mauer zurück ist, zwischen ihr und der Vergangenheit. Zwischen ihr und der Außenwelt, denn sie fühlt sich schutzlos und offen und leer. Beraubt und träge, während sie von Tag zu Tag gespült wird, durch Schlafen, Essen, Duschen und Nicht-Fühlen.

Sie ist das Katastrophengebiet nach dem Vulkanausbruch und die Lava ist erkaltet, sie erstarrt und eine Pompeji-Leichen für die Nachwelt erhalten, nur darauf wartend, dass sie jemand mit Gips auffüllt oder liegen lässt. Unter all der Asche. Eingekerkert und sie merkt wie die Mauern dicker werden mit jedem Tag, der verstreicht und ihr die Luft ausgeht, während sich Schichten verdichten und einsickern mit Wesleys Tränen.

Denkt, dass nichts mehr hier wachsen wird. Kontaminiert für die Ewigkeit.

Fragt sich, ob sie bereit ist sich zu erinnern. An alles. Und Wann.

Fragt sich, wann sie sich wieder sauber fühlt und wann sie ihren Freunden wieder in die Augen schauen kann, ohne Scham. Ohne Schuld. Fragt sich viel und findet zu nichts die Antwort.

Wartet auf Freds Klick. Gunns Wut. Angels Eingebung. Wes Zusammenbruch.

Wartet. Wartet geduldig. Wartet gehorsam. Wartet beharrlich. Wartet umsonst.

Bleibt, weil sie nicht woanders hinflüchten kann. Nicht weiß, wohin sie rennen soll, um aus dem Horror ihres Geistes auszubrechen. Das Gefängnis ihr folgt. Cordelia ihrem Kopf nicht entkommen kann, ihn nicht hier liegen lassen und woanders ein neues Leben beginnen.

Er unter ihrer Haut ist und sie sieht, was er sieht, wenn sie in den Spiegel blickt. Was er gesehen hat. Sie nicht mehr alleine ist und niemals sein wird. Er ihr Schatten geworden ist und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die mokierend fragt, weshalb sie sich wäscht, wenn jeder weiß, wie verkommen sie ist. Dass sie es genossen hat, vielleicht nicht zu Beginn, aber ihr Entsetzen echt, als sie wieder in Angels Gegenwart war. Dass es einfacher für sie war, mit Angelus umzugehen als auf Angel Rücksicht zu nehmen. Dass sie sich nicht in dessen Arme geflüchtet hat, sondern ihn vor dem Hyperion abgeladen hat, wie ein Stück Dreck und ihre Familie ausgeschlossen.

Das Blut an ihren Händen klebt. Menschliches. Angels.

Ein Fleck auf weißen Leinen. Rubinrot.

Ein Schandfleck auf goldener Haut. Lilienblass.

Cordelia versucht sich zu erinnern, wie die Narbe an die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels gekommen ist. Die Form einer Rose. Einer Knospe gleich. Erblüht mit jeder weiteren Reihe seiner Fänge. Präzise und tief eingraviert bis ihre Haut von ihrem Fleisch fällt und sie spürt sie beim Gehen, wenn ihre nackten Oberschenkel gegeneinander gleiten, weshalb sie Jeans vorzieht oder dicken Stoff.

Die Frage, wie er sie mit einer Rose aus Narben markieren konnte, taucht jedes Mal auf, wenn sie duscht, zwischenzeitlich nur noch zwei Mal am Tag, zu Beginn war es öfters. Die Frage taucht am Ende eines jeden Tages auf während sie badet, ein Bad, das für sie zwischenzeitlich zum Ritual geworden ist. Die ersten Tage fühlte es sich an, als ob sie die Dusche nie verlassen hätte, bis Wesley sie herauszerrte und in ein Handtuch einwickelte und versuchte nicht ihren vor Kälte zitternden Körper anzustarren.

_Regenbogenfarben schimmern in dem kalten Flurozonlicht._

Die Wunden waren überall, kein Zentimeter, der nicht markiert war mit seinen Farben, grün, blau, lila, schwarz und rot. Seinen Besitz für die Welt kennzeichnete und Cordelia kann sich an die Ursache für einige erinnern. An andere nicht. Aber die Narbe an ihrem Innenschenkel hält eine gewisse Faszination für sie bereit in ihrer morbiden Schönheit, wie er die Haut kunstvoll durchbrochen hat und sie kann sich ihr nie entziehen.

Die ersten Tage waren einfacher, weil sie sich einreden konnte, dass es nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Dass sie daraus aufwachen würde und sie ist tatsächlich aufgewacht, hat irgendwann ihr Spiegelbild angestarrt, die Augen aufgemacht und nicht weggesehen, bis sie tränten und sich das Bild vor ihr sich in ihr Bewusstsein eingebrannt hatte. Hat die abgenutzte Frau vor sich in ihr Leben gelassen, deren Farben verschwunden sind zu einem unauffälligen Grau. Weil die ausgediente Frau nicht wegging und sie es müde ist, Fakten zu verdrängen. Weil in ihrem Kopf kein Platz mehr dafür ist, sondern er zu angefüllt ist mit all dem Müll, der sich über die letzten Jahre dort angesammelt hat.

Vielleicht ist es ja nicht wahr, dass der Vulkanausbruch schon vorbei ist, vielleicht wartet Wesley auf ihren und sie hat Angst, dass sie St. Helens ist und danach die Hälfte ihres Fundaments weggesprengt ist, nie wieder aufgehäuft werden kann. Dass ihre Familie in alle Winde verteilt ist und sie dazu verdammt in den aschgrauen Ruinen auszuharren.

Ihre Hände gleiten über ihren Körper, ohne dass sie es spürt, bleiben wie immer _dort_ hängen. Weiß, dass es eine Reihe von tiefen Bissen gewesen sein muss, um Spuren zu hinterlassen mit ihrem Dämonenstatus. Weiß instinktiv, dass er das Elfenbein seiner Zähne benutzt hat und keine stählerne Klinge. Hat die Blütenblätter ihrer Rose nie gezählt. Es zwischenzeitlich die einzig sichtbare Narbe ist, neben dem Biss an ihrem Hals. Dessen Aussage in seiner Schlichtheit abfällt gegen die Rose, sie trotzdem verfolgt. Sie ist Eigentum. Der Besitz eines Dämons und niemand hat das Recht, Hand an sie zu legen, außer der Meistervampir dem sie gehört. Angelus. Nicht einmal Angel.

Kann sich nicht an die Prozedur der Rose erinnern und weiß, dass sie es sollte, weil es das ist, was von ihr erwartet wird. Weil sie sich immer erinnern konnte, nach jeder Vision, nach jedem Mord und jeder Vergewaltigung ihres Geistes. Weil sie gelernt hat, ihr Leben in Schmerz einzuteilen und das Dazwischen nur das Warten auf neues Leiden war. Weil es wichtig war sich an den Schmerz zu erinnern, um zu verhindern, dass er eintraf und das ist ironisch in der Rückblende.

Weil sie sich nicht an ihren eigene Schmerz erinnern kann. Nicht an alles.

Weil niemand es für nötig hielt, sie zu warnen.

Lässt ihre Finger auf der Narbe und versucht es erneut und so entdeckt Wesley sie und sie weiß, dass es ihr peinlich sein sollte. Aber es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie aus der Dusche oder dem Bad fischt. Dass es trotzdem nicht angemessen für ihre Beziehung ist, dass er sie nackt in der Badewanne findet und er dachte, dass sie Fortschritte machen würde in den letzten Tagen, Wochen? Sie ist sich nicht sicher, hat neben anderen Gefühlen auch ihr Zeitgefühl verloren.

Aber sie sieht seine Ernüchterung, während er mit ihrem weißen Froteebademantel auf sie zukommt und fragt sich, weshalb es ein Fortschritt war, nur weil er nicht mehr jeden scharfen Gegenstand aus ihrer Hand nehmen musste, weil sie vergessen hatte, dass sie ein Messer hielt. Oder Rasierklingen. Oder eine Schere. Oder irgendeine Waffe, die im Laufe der Zeit in ihrem Apartment vergessen wurde oder auch nur ihre Pillen. Weil sie alleine badete und selber ein Ende fand, wenn das Wasser kalt wurde. Die Dusche aus eigenem Antrieb verließ, wenn auch nur zu seinem Wohl.

Sie langsam wieder einen Rhythmus in ihrem Leben fand. Oberflächlich.

Der Heilungsprozess nicht tiefer als die drei Millimeter ihrer Haut ging. Wes Enttäuschung ist gut versteckt und ihr Schamgefühl ist unbrauchbar im Augenblick. Taub, wie der Rest in ihr und sie sieht seinen müden Blick und der rationale Teil ihres Verstandes sagt ihr, dass sie zum Opfer geworden ist.

Irgendwann zwischen Vision Girl und Babypuder ist sie gefallen.

Zerschmettert. Liegengeblieben.

In dem Augenblick als sie in Wesleys alte Augen blickt, weiß sie, dass es Zeit für sie wird, sich zu entscheiden, ob sie die Stücke wieder zusammensetzen kann. Sich erinnern und weitergehen. Ob sie es will. Oder ob sie einfach hier liegen bleiben will, im abgekühlten Badewasser und darauf wartet, dass ihr Körper genauso abkühlt. Lässt das Bild von ihr in rosagefärbtem Badewasser durch ihren Verstand wandern und wundert sich, ob es wirklich reichen würde sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden, denn es erscheint banal. Nach allem.

Der Gedanke ist nicht neu.

Spürt Wesleys Hand auf ihrer Schulter und zuckt zusammen. Er hat kein Recht sie anzufassen, weiß er nicht, dass sie noch schmutzig ist. Er verbrennt sie mit seinem Mitgefühl, Zuneigung und guten Absichten, sie hat es nicht verdient.

Sie hat einiges nicht verdient und seine Tränen gehören auch dazu.

Nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf die Narbe, weiß, dass sie sich einer Vertrautheit bedient, die ihr früher fremd gewesen wäre. Die ihn stocksteif unter ihrer Berührung werden lässt. Aber früher hätte sie erwartet, dass der Anblick von ihr nackt in der Badewanne einen Mönch sein Gelöbnis vergessen lässt. Heute weiß sie, dass sie diese Macht verloren hat. Sie fühlt sich nicht sexy, spielerisch oder erotisch, nur abgetragen und liegengelassen.

Sie weiß, warum seine Hand steif auf ihrem Bein liegt, beinahe zwischen ihren Schenkeln vergraben. Er hat Angst. Um sie. Vor ihr. Cordelia ist sich nicht sicher, wovor Wesley alles Angst hat, sie weiß nur, dass sie der Grund ist und das, was sie repräsentiert.

Sie hat ihre kleine Welt zum Einsturz gebracht.

„Kennst du die Geschichte dieser Rose, Wes?“ Ihre Stimme klingt hohl.

Er schüttelt verneinend den Kopf und seine stoische Maske bricht. Tränen fallen ins Badewasser. _Pling_ _._ Sie legt ihren Kopf zurück auf den Rand, starrt an die Decke, lässt seine Berührung ihre Haut verbrennen und schließt die Augen. _Pling_ _._ Genießt das Fegefeuer, das seine reine, unbewegliche Hand in ihr weckt. „Ich auch nicht.“

Stellt sich rosa Wattewolken vor einem Himmel so blau, wie Wesleys Augen vor und denkt, dass es das Paradies sein könnte. Hört das Feuerwerk und fragt sich, ob wirklich schon der vierte Juli ist, der Unabhängigkeitstag und ob es mehr als ein Datum ist. Ob sie wieder unabhängig sein will und frei. Der Donner bringt sie in eine andere Nacht, an ein Gewitter im Hintergrund und die Farben verändern sich zu einer Melange aus Dunkelblau und Schatten.

Das erste richtige Gewitter des Sommers.

_Regenbogenfarben schimmern in dem kalten Flurozonlicht._ _Pling_ _. Pling. Pling. Pling. Konnte man von dem Tropfen des eigenen Blutes in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden oder starb man vorher? Die Frage erschien nicht so theoretisch, wie sie sollte. Die Aussicht auf ihren eigenen Tod, nicht mehr so erschreckend, sondern tröstlich._

Wundert sich, ob Wesley den Regen seiner Heimat vermisst und warum es in Kalifornien nur dann regnet, wenn die Welt unterzugehen droht und die Tore zum Himmel und Hölle geöffnet scheinen. _Pling_. Fragt sich, warum sie es nicht als die subtile Warnung gesehen hat, die es in dieser Nacht war. _Pling_.

Das erste Unwetter des Sommers war immer verhängnisvoll.

Der Sturmwind hat nichts als Verderben gesät.

Erinnert sich daran, dass sie sich sicher, glücklich und geliebt gefühlt hat. _Pling_. Dass der Regen, der an die Fenster klopfte, das Gefühl verstärkte in einem komfortablen Kokon eingewickelt zu sein. _Pling_. In einem warmen Nest aus Zuneigung, Freundschaft und Liebe. _Pling_. Zusammen mit Connor und Angel. _Pling_. Dass es perfekt gewesen war in einer abstrakten unschuldigen Weise und sie abdriftete in ihre Träume von Shanshu und einer Familie. _Pling_.

Dass sie sagte, dass sie ihn liebt. Einfach so. _Pling_.

Das manche Dinge am besten ungesagt bleiben, fiel ihr erst später wieder ein.

Sie fragt sich, wann sie anfangen kann zu trauern, um alles was verloren ist.

Ist sich nicht sicher, was verloren ist, weil Angelus sein Versprechen gehalten hat.

Niemand den sie kannte, hat er niedergeschlachtet. Die einzigen, die sein Plan der Zerstörung involvierte waren Angel und sie. Er hatte Erfolg. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals wieder in demselben Raum atmen kann, den sein beseeltes Selbst betritt. Ist nicht sicher, ob Angel in einem mit ihr existieren kann, ohne zu verbrennen.

Aber sie kann ihn auch nicht kampflos gewinnen lassen.

Es ist nicht mehr als ein Funke, tief begraben unter Angst und Taubheit, aber mehr als sie in den letzten Wochen gefühlt hat. Sie klammert sich daran. Es ist schmerzhaft. Aber es ist real. Realer als das Brennen von Wes’ menschlicher Hand auf ihrem Schenkel in jedem Fall.

„Wesley, du meintest, ich brauche professionelle Hilfe.“ Es war keine Frage. Es war das Thema, das er seit einer Woche nicht mehr fallen ließ, seit er seine Stimme der Vernunft wiedergefunden hat. Und nicht mehr nur aus diesen schreckensgeweiteten Augen starrte, die in ihr die Frage weckte, was er in ihrem Gesicht und Körper sah.

Ob Angelus tatsächlich ihren Wert in ihre Haut tätowiert hat.

_(„Kennst du deinen Platz, Cordelia?“ Überschätzt._

_„Unter dir, Angelus!“ Sie hatte ihren Wert überschätzt. Um soviel. Zu viel._

_Die toten Augen blicken sie vorwurfsvoll an, das Blut tropft auf den dunklen Marmorfußboden und bildet eine Lache. Wer hätte gedacht, dass zwei Menschen noch soviel Blut verlieren können, wenn sie von einem Vampir ausgesaugt worden sind. Wenn die meisten Verletzungen Brandwunden sind und die nicht bluten. Aber die Schnitte bluten noch. Sind frisch._

_Die Opfer ihres Stolzes. Ihre Schuld. Gott, es tat ihr so leid._

_So unendlich leid. Gott?)_

Vielleicht hatte Wes recht. Er ließ seinen geröteten Blick über ihr Gesicht gleiten und nickt hoffnungsvoll.

„Gut. Gib mir zweitausend Dollar, eine Woche frei und kümmere dich endlich um Angel.“

Die Summe ist fantastisch überzogen, aber sie braucht etwas, worauf sich sein Widerstand konzentrieren kann und das nichts mit ihr zu tun hat. Sie schließt die Augen und ignoriert die Frage, die sie in seinem Gesicht sieht und die Idee formt sich in ihrem Geist und bekommt Konturen. Fühlt sich beinahe wie ein Plan und Hoffnung an.

„Cordy?“

„Ich rufe an, falls ich eine Vision haben sollte, die LA mit einschließt, aber ich krepiere, wenn ich hier bleibe. Können wir uns die 20 Fragen für ein anderes Mal aufheben? Bitte!“

Langsam kommt ein, „Okay!“

Sie weiß, dass sie ihm nicht die mindeste Erklärung gegeben hat, aber dass er genügend Vertrauen in ihre Psyche und Selbsterhaltungstrieb setzt, um sie nicht in Frage zu stellen. Ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie seine Zuversicht teilt oder ihm nur ausweicht, weil sie weiß, dass es verrückt und noch dazu gefährlich ist.

Weil sie etwas anderes als ihre Rettung sucht oder Hilfe. Antworten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Rückkehr nach Sunnydale mit einer unbeeindruckenden Reunion mit den Scoobies und einer kurzen Vorstellung von dem was Cordelia hetzt.

_Holding on_  
_to when -_

Es ist einfacher sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen, wenn sie keine Bedeutung mehr hat.

Cordelia wird sich über diesen Fakt bewusst, während sie über den nächtlichen Friedhof von Sunnydale wandert. Das Zusammentreffen mit den Scoobies, etwas das sie nervös gemacht hat, seit sie nach LA gezogen ist, verlief überraschend ereignislos. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen und zivilisiert. Zu eingespannt in ihre eigenen Probleme und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, um die Zeit aufzubringen hinter ihre ‚Queen C’-Maske zu blicken und mehr Fragen zu stellen als nötig.

Und sie hat ihnen nichts mehr zu beweisen, kein Grund sich erwachsen, aufopferungsbereit und sanft zu geben, wenn es eindimensional ging. Sie hat eine selbstgewählte Mission hier und nichts zu verlieren, außer ihr Ansehen und es war einfach für eine Reputation zu schwindeln, wenn die Wahrheit schärfer war. Wenn die Unterhaltung so einfach zu steuern war und ihre Freunde nicht mehr als Schatten ihrer Jugend. Sie selbst sich dorthin zurückgesetzt fühlte.

Buffys Frage um Angels Wohlbefinden war ihr einzig schwacher Moment, hätte beinahe ihren Akt auffliegen lassen, aber sie klammerte sich an ihre Kontrolle, wie an ein Rettungsboot auf stürmischer See und sie kam damit durch. Sie war darauf vorbereitet. Buffy war vorhersehbar, meistens, vor allem wenn es um _ihren_ Angel ging.

Trotzdem war es schwerer als erwartet, die Gefühle nicht an die Oberfläche zu lassen und sie ist wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie das Bedürfnis hatte, sich in Buffys starke Arme zu werfen und sich auszuheulen. Solange zu heulen, bis sie austrocknete oder die Welt fortgeschwemmt von ihren Tränen war, denn Buffy hatte Erfahrung im Bekämpfen von Weltuntergängen. Konnte vielleicht ihren noch einmal kitten. Kam sich wie eine Verräterin an ihrer Familie vor, die deren Beistand ablehnt, nur um sie bei einer Fremden zu suchen.

Gab keine Reaktion von sich, ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort.

‚Gut, den Umständen entsprechen, immer noch Mister Broody, nein, er grübelt 24/7.’ Weicht Buffys Augen aus und fühlt ihr Misstrauen, in dem Schweigen zwischen ihnen, blickt auf ihre Hände und sieht die weißen Knöchel. Steht auf und bringt ihre Hände hinten in die Jeanstaschen, während sie die Wohnzimmereinrichtung kritisch mustert. Einen herablassenden Blick über ihre Schulter wirft und dann mit Erlösung sieht, wie Buffy die Lippen zusammenpresst. Dann ihr Gespräch nonchalant fortsetzt, ‚Ach, das Übliche, du weißt doch wie er ist, Buffy, nichts hat sich verändert. Schuld ist eine Lebenskunst für ihn, wir haben es nur aufgegeben, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.’

Sieht Buffy aus dem Augenwinkel zufrieden nicken.

Die Jägerin war von ihrer Fährte abgekommen und sie unterdrückt einen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Augenblick des Herzstillstandes durchgestanden. Der Rest war einfach. Simples Schauspielern, vielleicht manchmal zu hölzern, aber egal.

Nein, keine Apokalypse, sondern nur Ferien, nur auf der Durchreise. Urlaub. Sie braucht Entspannung und Wesley hat ihrem Wunsch nachgegeben. Danke Xander, es ist schön, dass dir auffällt wie blass und dünn ich geworden bin, zu schade, dass ich nicht die Extrapfunde angespeckt habe, die du mit dir rumschleppst und wenn die Monster tagsüber die Straßen in Anspruch nehmen, haben wir etwas falsch gemacht. Ja, wir arbeiten nachts, duh! Natürlich. LA steht noch und liegt ihr noch nicht zu Füßen, sie ist nur die Sekretärin von Angels Investigations, kein Star in Hollywood.

Ja, das ist eine Trägodie. Ha ha.

Nein, nichts hat sich verändert, sie nimmt ihre Pflichten und Verantwortung auf die leichte Schulter wie immer. Nur hier, weil Spike etwas beantworten soll, das in seiner Vergangenheit liegt und wichtig für die Zukunft sein kann. Nein, nicht so wichtig und nein, er hat nichts ausgefressen. Kein Grund ihn zu pfählen. Zumindest nicht, wenn er kooperativ ist. Danke für deine angebotene Unterstützung, Buffy, aber ich glaube, ich werde mit dem gechippten Vampir alleine fertig. Sollte ich deine Hilfe benötigen, weiß ich ja, wo ich dich finde, aber wo finde ich ihn?

Cordelia lässt das Gespräch Revue passieren, ist ihnen für ihre Sorglosigkeit dankbar.

Beneidet sie fast darum.

Innerlich erleichtert über ihre Entscheidung alleine gegangen zu sein und nicht Wesleys Bitten nachgegeben zu haben. Er war ein schrecklicher Lügner und die Wahrheit hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Komfortable Halblügen waren einfacher zu ertragen, es reichte, wenn sie in LA von den Konsequenzen heimgesucht wurde. Wenn sie dort die mitleidsvollen Blicke verfolgten und ständige Sorge um ihr Wohlbefinden. Die Nachlässigkeit der Scoobies ihre Person betreffend, war erfrischend. Keine Eierschalen, bei denen es nicht um das Ob, sondern das Wann ihres Berstens ging und es war einfach in eine Rolle zu schlüpfen, vor Leuten, die eine starke und distanzierte Cordelia in Erinnerung hatten.

Eine, die sich mehr Sorgen um ihr Outfit machte, als um die nächste Apokalypse oder das Wohlbefinden anderer, denn schließlich war es nicht ihre Aufgabe die Bösewichtige zurückzukämpfen. Sie war höchstens Lockvogel für ein paar unvorsichtige Vamps und Cordelia vermisst das Mädchen, das sie war, trotz all ihrer offensichtlichen Schwächen. Vermisst das Miststück, das sich nur um ihren eigenen Vorteil kümmerte. Es war sicherer damals – für sie und die Menschen, die ihr nahe waren. Buffy, Willow und Xander standen ihr einmal nahe, aber die Scoobies kennen nicht die heutige Cordelia Chase.

Nicht dass sie eine deutlichere Vorstellung von sich und ihrem Leben hat oder wo es hinströmt, aber sie weiß, dass alles im Wechsel ist und Veränderungen müssen nicht immer gut sein. Können tödlich sein oder schlimmer, alles in ihrem Pfad zerstören. Die Vergangenheit war sicher hier, hatte keine Löcher und Erinnerungslücken, sondern nur den chronologischen Verlauf ihrer Jugend.

Es war seltsam von Sunnydale als Zuflucht zu denken.

Noch seltsamer über die Spielwiese ihrer Albträume der Kindheit zu laufen und nicht den Hauch der alten Panik wiederzuentdecken. Vielleicht war sie wirklich als Person gewachsen.

Vielleicht hatten ihre Albträume heute ein vertrauteres Gesicht, als schemenhafte Gestalten in der Nacht.

Die Erinnerungen kommen ungebeten, aber sie versucht sie diesmal nicht gewaltsam zurückzudrängen, es war Teil der Lösung ihres Problems. Sie wollte sich erinnern. Sie musste, damit die Wunde sich endlich säubern konnte und aufhören zu eitern und sie krank zu machen. Zeit für die Desinfektion. Zeit sich zu stellen.

Keine Zeit für die Wunschvorstellung, dass Angelus es hätte hier beenden können. Hier in Sunnydale, hier auf diesem Friedhof vor all den Jahren mit einem gebrochenen Nacken oder einem kleinen Snack für zwischendurch. Einem fieberkranken Slayer auf seinem Rücken und sie tot auf dem frischgeschnittenen Gras mit einem sternenklaren Himmel über ihr.

Sein Gewicht auf ihr war damals leichter zu ertragen, ohne die gelebten Jahre dazwischen. Unpersönlich und sie weiß, dass ihr Tod von seinen Händen ebenso kühl gewesen wäre. Nur eine weitere Formalität, die zwischen ihm und der Jägerin stand, um die Etikette zu wahren. Eisig und schnell.

Die damals gefühlte Dankbarkeit gegenüber Buffy hat sich in Nichts verwandelt, die Jägerin hat sie nicht beschützen können vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit und Naivität. Davor, dass sie denselben Fehltritt begangen hat, indem sie Angel bedingungslos geliebt hat, mit ihrer Seele und Herzen, nicht mit ihrem Körper – das hat sie nie.

In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt, oder?

Ihr Körper war Kriegsbeute, nicht mehr.

_Braune Augen, so kalt das ihr Schauer über den Rücken liefen und sie sucht nach einem Funken und findet nichts. So vertraut und sie weiß, dass er sich an alles erinnert, jeden Moment, den sie zusammen verbracht haben in den letzten Jahren und es sie nicht retten wird, sondern nur ihre Verdammnis anfeuern._

_Weil er sich erinnert._

_„Hallo Cordelia.“_

_Ihr Name hat sich nie so sündig auf seinen Lippen angehört und sie kämpft dagegen an, ihre Augen zu schließen und laut zu beten, weil es sie nicht erlösen wird. Er kennt sie. Er kennt die Gebete seiner Opfer und sie ist keine Heilige und keine Nonne und trotzdem etwas, das er huldigen wird in all seiner Unheiligkeit. Gott ist taub geworden, so wie die Mächte stumm sind und ihr keine Warnung zukommen ließen. Sie schluckt die Erbitterung hinunter, die sich in ihr aufbaut, weil es sie ebenso wenig erlösen wird von ihrem Schicksal._

_Der Feind befindet sich in Angels Bett und ist weniger als einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt und er hatte Zeit, die Optionen abzuwägen und Pläne zu schmieden in all den gemeinsamen Jahren. Im Hinterland ihrer Freundschaft. Die Tortur auszufeilen und zu verbessern bis in das kleinste Detail und seine Finesse ist legendär und er wird bei ihr nicht improvisieren müssen. Perfektion und sie schaudert bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte Zeit. Weil er sie kennt. Weil er gewartet hat, geduldig, auf diesen Augenblick seiner Befreiung und sie sich in Sicherheit gewogen hat und Angel._

_Und sie traut ihre Stimme nicht, räuspert sich und es ist trotzdem nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, „Hallo Angelus.“_

_Und er lächelt zufrieden, dass sie den Wechsel begriffen hat, anerkennend, stützt seinen Kopf auf die Hand und blickt sie abschätzend an, während die Zeit verrinnt und sie sich all die Augenblicke mit Angel in Erinnerung ruft, die sie für ihn fallen ließen. Die hierher führten._

_Und so sie sind beide beschäftigt und so liegen sie in dem Halbdunkel von Angels Schlafzimmer, die Blitze, die über das nächtliche LA jagen, blenden nicht mehr. Nachwehen einer Geburt._

_Und ihr fällt irgendwann auf, dass Connor nicht mehr zwischen ihnen liegt und die Panik bei dem Gedanken lähmt sie. Hat sie seinen Tod ebenso verschlafen, wie Angels? Ihre Versuche die Angst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, enden in abgehackten Atemzügen, die zu laut in der Stille sind und schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Brust lenken._

_Und sie ist beinahe gewillt seine Hand wegzuschlagen und zu schreien. Solange zu Schreien bis sie ohnmächtig wird. Aber er macht ein ‚Shhh’-Geräusch unter seinem Atem und ruft ihr Fred in Erinnerung und dass sie doch nicht wirklich will, dass die süße, kleine Fred jetzt hereinkommt und sie unterbricht._

_Denn er mag keine Unterbrechungen, aber er mag Fred._

_Und sie zwingt ihre Stimme zur Stille, schließt ergeben die Augen, denn er kennt sie und ihre Schwächen, dann ist er auf ihr._

_Und wenig später in ihr._

Die Schreie in ihrem Kopf hört sie noch heute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia nicht die Erinnerungen findet, die sie sucht und sich fragt, ob es die Sache wert ist. Nicht dass sie eine Wahl hat.

_When everything seemed_  
_to matter more._

Cordelia steht seit einiger Zeit vor Spikes Gruft oder zumindest wenn sie Buffys Anweisungen richtig gefolgt ist und sie nimmt einen beruhigenden Atemzug nach dem anderen und ruft sich in Erinnerung, warum das hier eine gute Idee war und Hyperventilieren nicht. Weshalb es damals okay gewesen wäre, ohnmächtig auf dem Gras zu liegen und heute nicht.

Sie war keine Jägerin. Aber ist auch nicht mehr Beute.

Dann ist sie durch die Tür.

Der Geruch von kaltem Rauch und verbrannten Etwas ist noch in der Luft, geschwärzte Wände und ein Trümmerfeld. Buffy meinte, dass nicht viel von Spikes Mobiliar übriggeblieben ist, nachdem Rileys Handgranaten hochgegangen sind und sie hat nicht übertrieben. Was sich anfangs als gute Ausgangsposition für ihr Unterfangen dargestellt hatte, könnte jetzt zum Problem werden.

Cordelia wundert sich, ob sie zu spät kommt.

Ob Spike die Stadt verlassen hat und während sie die Papiertüten auf einen Sarkophag stellt, den Rucksack daneben legt und den Ruinen seiner Existenz gegenübersteht.

„Spike!“ Ihre Stimme hallt von den Wänden, „Spike?“

Die Verzweiflung erhebt sich langsam in ihr, ein zu vertrautes Gefühl und sie ring es nieder. Vermisst einen Moment die Taubheit, die alles erträglich machte. Setzt sich schließlich auf den Steindeckel, neben ihren sorgsam ausgewählten Utensilien und überlegt, ob sie den Bourbone alleine aufmachen soll und darauf warten, dass irgendein Frischling sie hier findet und es zu ende bringt.

Überlegt, ob sie kampflos über sich ergehen lassen könnte und ist sich nicht sicher.

Denkt über Angelus’ Gesichtsausdruck nach, wenn dieses Ereignis eintreffen sollte und kann sich die konstatierte Miene bildlich vorstellen. Plötzlich erscheint es beinahe verführerisch, den Tod willkommen zu heißen. Ihre Hand holt eine der Flaschen heraus und ohne zweiten Gedanken öffnet sie den Verschluss und dann trifft sie der Geruch.

Dann die Erinnerungen.

Es ist kein Bourbone, den sie in der Hand hält, es ist Cognac. 

_Ihre Kehle ist wund und der Geschmack in ihrem Mund lässt sie beinahe erbrechen, nicht weil er neu oder widerwärtig ist._

_Sondern zu vertraut, es falsch ist._

_Weil es so verdammt falsch ist und sie denkt an Xander und Blow Jobs und daran, dass sie den salzigen Geschmack nie so empfunden hat, nie so bitter und dass er weniger intensiv ist, als bei einem Menschen._

_Beinahe neutral._

_Aber das Beinahe treibt sie in den Wahnsinn und die Bitterkeit._

_Dass sie mit Sicherheit ekligere Dinge in einem Kampf geschluckt hat, aber im Moment würde sie Jauche vorziehen, Dämonenpisse, irgendetwas, das nicht Teil von ihm war._

_Er zieht ihren Kopf zurück, die Hand in ihrem Nacken, die sie vorher so gnadenlos niedergedrückt hat, ist beinahe zärtlich._

_Und wieder ein Beinahe, was an ihrem Verstand zehrt._

_Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist amüsiert und seine Lippen fühlen sich kalt und leicht auf ihren an._

_„Ich wusste, dass dein Mund bessere Verwendung hat, als ihn mit Reden zu beschäftigen.“_

_Und sie will ‚Duh!’ sagen, weil das wohl jeder Mann denkt und Xander wortwörtlich dasselbe zu ihr gesagt hat und dieser Satz so klischeehaft ist, dass er nicht einmal in einem B-Movie-Skript Platz finden würde, aber Angel war nie gut mit Popkulturverweisen und sein Alter Ego ist ebenso ahnungslos und sie fragt sich, ob man die Linie in einem billigen Porno noch verwenden kann und sie überlegt, ob ihm der Vergleich mit Xander gefallen würde und sie hat nicht mehr viele Dinge, die sie überlegen kann, damit sie sich nicht der Realität ihrer Situation stellen muss und geistige Verweigerung kann einen nur eine kurze Zeit aus seiner Gegenwart lösen, denn er ist Omipräsent hier und sie nackt auf ihren Knien und das ist keine Position, die einfach zu ignorieren ist oder wegzudenken und sie beißt sich auf die Lippen, denn sie haben immer noch einen Deal und sie ist nicht bereit ihn zu brechen und hofft, dass ihre Freunde endlich die Clues zusammensetzen und seine verdammte Seele zurück in den Körper vor ihr befördern._

_Sie will schlucken und merkt, dass sie es nicht kann._

_Dass es weh tut und es ist komisch und beinahe lacht sie und so wie sie vorher beinahe in seinen Schwanz gebissen hätte, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihr Genick bricht und sie sieht, wie sich seine Laune verändert und der Daumen, der über ihre Lippe streicht, erhöht den Druck und sie ist nicht sicher, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht, aber die intensive Miene bereitet ihr Unbehagen und sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn reden lassen will, weil seine Worte sie bis jetzt mehr verletzt haben, als seine Hände und sie kein weiteres Geheimnis von Angel aus seinem Mund hören will, weil er es so geschickt verdreht, dass es sich widerwärtig anhört und sie nicht mehr weiß, was wahr und falsch ist und sie diese Linie braucht, die den Mann von dem Monster trennt und sie senkt ihre Augen, weil sich etwas in ihm aufbaut, das ihr noch mehr Angst macht._

_Für einen Moment sah er aus wie Angel._

_„Ich liebe dich, Cordelia.“_

_Und sie lacht und er erhebt das erste Mal die Hand gegen sie._

_Ihre Lippe platzt auf und sie streicht mit der Zunge über die Wunde, nimmt den Geschmack von dem ersten Blut gierig in sich auf, um den anderen, den bitteren, seinen zu verdrängen und lächelt ihn an._

_Das hier war schon eher der Dämon ihrer Albträume, denjenigen den sie in der Vergangenheit gefürchtet hat und so schnell wie er die Kontrolle verlor, hat er sie zurück, steht graziös auf, lässt den Ledersessel und sie nackt auf dem Boden kniend hinter sich und geht zur Bar, schenkt sich ein Glas ein und leert es mit einem Zug, füllt es erneut und kommt zurück, bietet es ihr in der grotesken Spiegelung eines Liebhabers an und sie starrt es an, wie der Cognacschwenker in seiner Handfläche liegt und die rotgoldene Flüssigkeit im Glas rotiert und schließlich zur Ruhe kommt und dann starrt sie ihn an und sie versucht zu verstehen und dann starrt sie wieder das feingeschliffene Glas an, dessen Inhalt wieder kreiselt, weil er es zu ihren Lippen führt, seine Hand ist wieder in ihrem Haar und sie schluckt und fragt sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, warum er so zufrieden grinst und Mitleid mit ihr hat und ihr den Trost von Alkohol gewährt, bis der Weinbrand ihre Kehle trifft, die Tränen, die in ihre Augen stechen sind nichts weiter als eine körperliche Reaktion und sie will husten, will keuchen, will schreien, will ohnmächtig werden, will sterben, weil es sich wie flüssiges Feuer anfühlt und sie sich beinahe wünscht, dass sie nur seinen Geschmack in ihrem Mund hat und wieder das Beinahe, das sie in den Wahnsinn treibt._

_Sein Lachen klingt in ihren Ohren und sie überlegt, ob Angel eine Entschuldigung annehmen würde, für all die Zeiten, in denen sie versucht hat, ihn zum Lachen zu bewegen und die hierher geführt haben, hier auf diesen Marmorfußboden, denn sie bereut. Jetzt._

_Und sie hat das Gefühl, dass Angelus Vorspiel zu ende ist, während sie versucht, den Schmerz in ihrer Kehle auszublenden und normal zu atmen und ihren Instinkt zurückzukämpfen, der ihr zuschreit, sie soll ihre ergebene Haltung endlich aufgeben und diesem verdammten Dämon zeigen, dass er unter ihr steht, ist und bleibt._

_Dass er sich nicht über sie erhaben ist und über ihr Leid lachen, weil es nicht lustig ist, sondern schmerzt, weil er ihren Körper haben kann, aber nicht ihren Geist._

_Sie hat keinen Todeswunsch, aber zuviel Stolz, „Lassen wir die Spiele beginnen, Angelus!“_

_Er hebt die Augenbraue bei ihrer heiseren Herausforderung und sie ist es müde, so zu tun, als ob es noch einen verdammten Unterschied machen würde, ob sie nach seinen Regeln spielt oder nicht, denn wenn ihre Familie bis jetzt noch nicht begriffen hat, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, dann ist sein mörderischer Weckruf vielleicht angebracht und vielleicht ist ihre Stimme kaputt, sein Mark an ihrem Hals und sie hat Schwierigkeiten beim bloßen Atmen, aber sie ist noch immer Cordelia Chase und sie weiß, wie sie ihn in den Boden reden kann oder in Rage._

_Sie kennt ihn und sein anmaßendes Grinsen ist etwas, das sie bereit ist mit ihrem Leben aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen, es ist nicht klug, es gefährdet ihr Überleben, aber sie muss es tun, weil die einzige Rechtfertigung für sie auf dem Boden Blut ist und das noch nicht genügend geflossen ist, um sie wirklich unten zu halten._

_Ihre Augenbraue folgt seinem Beispiel und ihr eigenes herablassendes Grinsen ist sicher auf ihr Gesicht gepflastert, „Also diskutieren wir über deine Blondfiktion und die Obsession mit Seherinnen, weil beides weder neu noch innovativ ist und ich dich immer für einen kreativen Vampir gehalten habe.“_

_„Du willst Kreativität, Cor?“ Er legt den Kopf schief und mustert sie während sie langsam aufsteht und ihm entgegentritt. „Du bekommst Kreativität, aber nicht in der Form, die dir vorschwebt, obwohl das mit Sicherheit ebenfalls reizvoll wäre.“_

_Seine arrogante Zuversicht ist enervierend und sie spürt wie ihre Sicherheit unter seinem amüsierten Blick schwindet, bricht wie dünnes Porzellan in seinen Händen, weil er nicht die Kontrolle verloren und sie darauf gezählt hat, dass er sie niederschlägt._

_Er sieht zu siegesgewiss aus, wie jemand, dem ein Stichwort gegeben wurde und sie mag es nicht, seinem Drehbuch zu folgen oder seinen Regieanweisungen._

_„Ich habe dir noch nicht die Besitzer dieses prachtvollen Anwesens vorgestellt, oder? Wie unhöflich von mir. Die Haushälterin und der Butler, die hier lebten, sind leider unpässlich, obwohl Emma so nett war, mich einzuladen, nachdem sie von deiner schwachen Konstitution und dem Unfall erfahren hat. Selbst George, der anfangs etwas skeptisch war, konnte dir in deiner Ohnmacht nicht widerstehen.“_

_Ihre Schuld, es ist ihre Schuld, dass sie hier in dieser Villa sind._

_Nein, seine._

_Der Biss war seine Schuld, ihr Blutverlust war seine Schuld._

_Dass sie das Hyperion hinter sich lassen, war ihre Idee._

_Ihre Schuld._

_Emma und George ihre Opfer für die Sicherheit ihrer Familie._

_Sie wusste, dass es Opfer geben würde. Wusste sie es nicht?_

_„Aber es ist Zeit, dir die eigentliche Familie vorzustellen, Mrs. und Mr. MacKinsey oder bevorzugst du die Gesellschaft ihrer Tochter Susan und Thomas? Susan ist für ihre zwölf ein aufgewecktes Kind und sehr hübsch. Außerdem blond, das weckt Erinnerungen. Und Thomas, der Sohn? Er hat mit seinen Sechszehn einen jugendlichen Charme, dem man schwer widerstehen kann und ist das Bildnis des beschützenden großen Bruders. Der Beschützer einer holden Maid weckt ebenfalls gute Erinnerungen. Also Cor, wer soll es sein? Entscheide dich, wem soll meine Kreativität zuteil werden?“_

_Konzentriert sich wieder auf seinen sich bewegenden Mund, lässt die Worte einwirken._

_„Mir.“_

_„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, also wer soll es sein?“_

_„Ich.“_

_Ihre eigene Dummheit verfluchend, besinnt sie sich auf das zweite Talent, das sie besitzt, ihn von ihrem Standpunkt zu überzeugen, mit allen Waffen, die sich in ihrem Besitz befinden, die erste hatte sie mit dem Deal aus der Hand gegeben und die zweite war Betteln, der arrogante Bastard wusste sowieso, dass er gewonnen hatte._

_Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er Hand an die Familie legte._

_Sie hatte sich am Ende für die Eltern von Susan und Thomas entschieden, Anna und Joshua, wenn Menschen zu Tode gefoltert wurden, hatte es die Tendenz, Formalitäten wegzuschmelzen und Differenzen, die MacKindseys waren Mittvierziger und die einzige Konsequenz ihres Bettelns war ein relativ schneller Tod für beide._

_Angelus war nicht begeistert davon gewesen, dass sie ihren Magen nicht im Zaum halten konnte und den Boden des väterlichen Schlafzimmers vollgekotzt hatte, nachdem er nicht einmal über die Aufwärmphase hinaus war._

_Gottverdammt, sie waren in Kalifornien, weshalb besaß das Schlafzimmer einen offenen Kamin? Weshalb hatte Joshua ein Kaminbesteck, das Angelus im Feuer aufglühen lassen konnte und dieses krankmachende Zischen auf der Haut verursachte? Weshalb musste er seinen Beruf mit nachhause nehmen in Form eines antiken Skalpellbesteckes? Es in seinem Regal ausstellen und dessen Klingen noch scharf genug waren?_

_Joshua schrie, dass er Anna und die Kinder liebt und es ihm leid tut, dass er Melissa gebumst hat und seine Midlife-Crisis auf diese Art ausgelebt hatte, anstatt sich eine Yacht zu kaufen, es ihm leid tut, um die verlorene Zeit._

_Anna schrie, dass sie Joshua und die Kinder liebt und es nicht wichtig war, dass er eine Affäre mit seiner Krankenschwester hatte, dass sie ihm verzeiht und es ihr leid tut, um die verlorene Zeit._

_Cordelia schrie, dass sie alles tun würde, wenn Angelus endlich aufhört, Unschuldige zu quälen, warum die Tortur auf Unbeteiligte ausweiten, wenn er sich an ihr rächen konnte, ihren Körper martern und er gab ihr nur ein Grinsen._

_Und sie saß auf dem kalten Boden mit angezogenen Knien, unfähig wegzusehen, die Schaulustige einer Katastrophe, die von ihr verursacht worden war, während der Bettpfosten sich in ihren Rücken drückte und seine Fesseln sich in ihre Handgelenke schnitten und er seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen den beiden hin und hergleiten ließ._

_Der blanke Terror des Ehemannes, als Angelus die Frau blendete und Cordelias Wunsch, dass er ihr anstelle das Augenlicht nahm, sie ignorierte und Cordelia sich schwor, dass sie nicht mehr zulassen würde, dass er sie weiterhin ignorieren würde._

_Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und Cognac._

_Das Flehen an einen tauben Gott um Gnade._

_Irgendwann die Frage, ob sie ihre Lektion gelernt hat._

_„Kennst du deinen Platz, Cordelia?“_

_Gott, die Kinder waren im Keller._

_„Unter dir, Angelus!“_

_„Oder auf mir, oder auf den Knien oder gegen die Wand. Um genau zu sein, was immer ich bevorzuge, Cor, oder ich werde wirklich kreativ. Und wir befinden uns immer noch im Großraum LA, über 17 Millionen Menschen in Reichweite, sogar ohne Susan und Thomas. Oder Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Wes, Connor und dich.“_

_Ihr Blut auf dem dunklen Marmor des Schlafzimmers, das sie niederdrückte._

_Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie gemeinsam duschten._

_Schließlich war sie dreckig._

_Sie hatte verstanden._

_Die Niederlage._

_Ihre Schuld._

Die Erinnerung reißt schlagartig ab. Der letzte Teil war neu, sie hatte sich nicht daran erinnert, aufgestanden zu sein oder ihn herausgefordert zu haben.

Die Flasche ist noch immer in ihrer Hand und sie stellt sie ab, das Glas klickt laut gegen den Stein. Langsam und bedächtig löst sie ihre verkrampften Finger vom Flaschenhals. Ihre Hand zittert und sie starrt darauf, fast so als ob es ein Fremdkörper ist. Reibt sie gegen ihre Jeans, um den Schweiß abzuwischen und das Gefühl in ihr zurückzubekommen.

Bringt Abstand zwischen sich und den Cognac-Geruch, gleitet an dem Stein auf den Boden. Der Geruch von verbrannten Etwas hat sich in menschliches Fleisch gewandelt und sie legt die Arme eng um ihre Knie, presst ihren Oberkörper dagegen und wiegt langsam vor und zurück.

Sitzt dann in der Dunkelheit und versucht hart, an nichts zu denken.

Nicht den Schatten ihr gegenüber zu sehen, der sie höhnisch auslacht.

Senkt ihre Stirn gegen ihre Knie und atmet durch den Mund.

Versucht nichts zu riechen, das nicht da ist.

Der Plan war sowieso verrückt.

Es ist nicht wichtig, dass er scheitert.

Es ist nicht nötig, dass sie sich erinnert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Zusammentreffen mit Spike und sein Angebot Angel langsam umzubringen – einfach so, um der alten Zeiten willen.

_The two of us -_

Die Schritte, die sich der Tür nähern, sind unsicher und Cordelias erster Gedanke, als sie Spike nach fast drei Jahren wiedersieht, ist, dass er nicht mehr bedrohlich wirkt und ihr Hintern taub ist, weil sie vergessen hat, sich zu bewegen. Stundenlang in der Finsternis auf einen unbestimmten Punkt gestarrt hat, als sie es endlich wagte wieder aufzusehen.

Und das Nicht-Grübeln in der Dunkelheit ist so sehr Angel, dass es ihr Angst macht.

Sie sich fragt, ob er auch Schatten sieht, die ihn analysieren und sabotieren.

Oder nur sie.

Tatsächlich Spike nicht wie die Lösung ihres Problems aussieht, sondern wie jemand der Rettung nötig hat und der Plan in ihrem Kopf passt sich den Umständen an. Vielleicht kann sie seinen Preis drücken oder seinen erbärmlichen Zustand zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil nutzen. Eventuell muss sie nicht bohren und er erzählt ihr freiwillig von seinen Erinnerungen in der Beschützerrolle von Dru. Schließlich waren es für ihn auch gute Zeiten.

Sie steht steif vom Boden auf.

„Hallo Spike.“ Er wendet sich erstaunt in ihre Richtung und die Drehung, die sein Körper vollführt, scheint zuviel für seinen Alkoholpegel zu sein und er schwankt. Versucht seinen Blick zu fokussieren und Cordelia hat den Eindruck, dass er sich nicht entscheiden kann, auf welche der Corderlias vor ihm, er sich konzentrieren soll.

„Wer ist da?“

Ihre Augenbrauen fahren zusammen, er sollte sich an sie erinnern. Wirklich. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er jeden Tag Angel mit heißen Eisenstangen durchbohrte. Zumindest nicht in jüngster Vergangenheit und in dieser Rollenverteilung.

„Cordelia.“ Als er nicht reagiert. “Cordelia Chase.” Immer noch kein Wiedererkennen. “Angels Seherin?“

„Ah, der Cheerleader, Angelus hatte Pläne für dich, damals.“ Und er driftet in Schweigen und sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, weil sie die Hysterie in sich behalten will, ebenso wie Ironie. Weil das ihre Eröffnungslinie ist und sie noch nicht bereit dafür und sich fragt, ob sie es jemals sein wird und so starrt sie ihn an und verbraucht all ihre Energie damit, dass sie nicht wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht des heranrasenden Trucks aussieht, sondern wie eine Eiskönigin und wartet. Wieder einmal.

Wartet auf den Klick, die Wut, die Eingebung, den Zusammenbruch, den Aufschlag.

Wartet und Spike ist ebenfalls gut im Warten geworden. Aber nicht so gut wie sie und Cordelia bemerkt, wie er langsam aus der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart zurückkommt und sein betrunkener Blick sich schärft, bis es schwer ist, sich ihm zu entziehen. Es gibt sehr wenige Erklärungen, die ihr Hiersein begründen. Die sie zurück nach Sunnydale führen können, ausgerechnet in seine Gesellschaft und sie hatte ernsthaft gedacht, das sich Gerüchte in der Unterwelt schneller verbreiten. Das hier wichtig war, auf einer Skale, die über ihre eigene kleine Welt und LA hinausging und er ein wenig vorbereitet für ihre Fragen war.

Aber Spike setzt die Teile selbst zusammen und sie schweigt, versucht jeden Ausdruck von ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen und unangreifbar zu wirken. Schließlich fährt er nüchtern fort, „Er hat seine Pläne für dich in die Tat umgesetzt?“

Sie nickt und die Bewegung ist ruckartig.

„Aber nicht in letzter Zeit.“ Sie blickt ihn nur ruhig an und er tippt auf seine Nase, während er näher kommt. „Deshalb habe ich dich nicht wiedererkannt, sensorisches Gedächtnis und Geruch ist eine der stärksten Komponenten davon. Du warst das letzte Mal in seinen eingehüllt wie in ein schlechtes Aftershave, plus du hast dich verändert. Nicht nur deine Haare. “ Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, „Halbdämonin?“

„Ja.“

„Für ihn?“

„Nein, für mein Überleben. Die Visionen waren nicht für einen menschlichen Körper bestimmt und mein Gehirn über eine Wand verteilt, war nicht wirklich eine Option.“ Das hier war sicherer Grund, alltäglicher Schmerz, die gute Seite davon, das was es wert war und kostbar.

Er gibt ihr keine Geste der Zustimmung, blickt sie nur ebenso ausdruckslos an. Sie stellt fest, dass sie diese Miene nicht mag. Cordelia schluckt und konzentriert sich auf ihr Anliegen, „Spike, ich bin hier um dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten, natürlich bezahle ich auch.“

Sie dreht sich fahrig zu den Papiertüten und verteilt deren Inhalt hektisch auf dem Steindeckel, schiebt die geöffnete Cognacflasche zur Seite und beginnt die Sachen auszubreiten. Bringt Whiskeyflaschen, Zigarettenstangen, Blutkonserven zum Vorschein. „Ich habe auch Geld, das ich...“

Er unterbricht, „Wenn du willst, dass ich meinen Grand Sire langsam töte, dann reicht ein Wort, Pet.“

Sie erstarrt, schließt die Augen und stellt sich das blutige Szenario vor und es ist so einfach, so verführerisch nur eine Silbe und keine weiteren Erklärungen. Sie weiß, dass Spike sie zusehen lassen würde. Sie weiß, dass es Angel zuwider wäre. Er sich trotzdem ihrem Wunsch fügen, weil ein Teil von ihm ihr die Augen geöffnet hat für das abgrundtief Böse und sein langsamer Tod unter Folter, das Ende eines Albtraumes für sie beide wäre. Vor allem für ihn, er will kein Mitleid und kein Verständnis und er bekommt es nicht in dem gleichen Maße wie sie. Aber er bekommt ebenso wenig die Bestrafung, die ihm vorschwebt für seine Vergehen und Spike könnte diesen Teil seines Wunsches erfüllen.

Könnte sie beide erlösen. Aber nicht vollständig.

Sie kann das ‚Ja’ auf ihrer Zunge schmecken und es fühlt sich gut an. Zu gut. Blutlust. Blutdurst. Und sie stützt sich auf den Sarkophag und atmet. Einen Zug um den anderen, während der Weinbrandgeruch ihre Nase füllt, ihre Sinne versengt. Kämpft das Ja hinunter, dorthin wo es sich in guter Gesellschaft mit den anderen Jas befindet, die Wes, Lorne, Gunn und Angel in ihr hervorgebracht haben.

Und würgt dann ein „Nein!” hervor, schmeckt dieselbe Bitterkeit des Wortes. Fühlt die Taubheit, die sich in ihr wieder aufbaut, fährt zusammen als Spike ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legt und wundert sich kurz, weshalb die Berührung in ihr nicht das Gefühl von Beschmutzung weckt. Bis ihr einfällt, dass er genauso dreckig ist wie sie. Wahrscheinlich noch viel dreckiger. Dass sie ihn nicht verunreinigen wird und kann durch den Kontakt mit ihr. Ihre Jeansjacke die Kälte seiner Hand abfängt.

Es sich menschlich anfühlt. Aber nicht zu sehr.

„Wenn es keine Rache ist, die dich hierher geführt hat, was dann?“ Die Frage ist in einem bedachten Tonfall gestellt und sie öffnet die Augen und dreht sich zu ihm. Lehnt gegen den Steinsarkophag, weil ihre Knie weich sind und überkreuzt die Arme. „Was willst du von mir, Cordelia?“

„Erinnerungen.“

„Erinnerungen?“, perplex, bis er versteht. „Wie lange warst du in seiner Gewalt?“

„Drei Tage.“

Seine Augen verlassen ihr Gesicht und es dauert einen Moment, bis er weiterspricht. Zurückkommt. „Das ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit selbst für die LA-Crew, weshalb hat es solange gedauert, bis er wieder beseelt war? Und da die Scoobies in glücklicher Unwissenheit über das Wiederauftauchen von Angelus sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr den Part selbst in die Hand genommen habt. Aber weshalb drei Tage?“

Sie ist nicht bereit, die Schuld für ihr Versagen, ihren Freunden anzurechnen, „Keiner wusste, dass er frei war, keiner außer mir. Er sagte Fred, dass wir uns um eine Vision kümmern, die uns länger beschäftigen würde. Außerhalb von LA, nichts um das man sich Sorgen machen müsste, aber eben zeitaufwendig. Dass wir danach uns vielleicht noch ein paar Tage Kurzurlaub gönnen würden und sie solle sich um Connor kümmern und den Rest der Fanggang informieren. Außerdem haben mich meine Visionen früher mitgenommen, so war es für Fred logisch, dass er die Wahrheit sagte und sie ihn nicht weiter in Frage stellte.“ Cordelia fängt ihren Wortschwall ein, als sie bemerkt, dass sie sich mehr wie Fred anhört, als nach sich selbst.

Cordelia Chase babbelt nicht sinnlos, um die Stille zu füllen.

Schließt wortkarger und fester, „Du weißt, wie charmant und überzeugend er sein kann, wenn er nicht von seinem Gewissen belastet wird.“

Keine Bestätigung ihres letzten Statements, nur dieselbe leise Anschuldigung, die sie von Wesley zu hören bekam. Und vielleicht war es diesmal ebenso wenig eine als zu jener Zeit, aber es klingt nach einem Vorwurf. „Du hast bei seiner Flucht mitgeholfen?“

Die Antwort war dieselbe, „Keine Wahl. Es war entweder schauspielern oder Fred und Connors Leben aufs Spiel setzen und der Einsatz war mir zu hoch.“ Der defensive Ton hört sich zu verantwortlich an.

_(Ihre Wahl:_

_George, Emma, Joshua, Anna im Gegenzug für Lorne, Fred, Gunn, Wes._

_Susan und Thomas für Connor und sie._

_Sie waren schon tot, als sie sich für die Eltern entschied. Er log ohne Seele besser. Sie hatte es nur vergessen. So wie sie vergessen hatte, dass er sie kannte. Er wusste, dass sie sich für die Eltern entscheiden würde. Sie hatte nie eine Chance gehabt, die Familie zu retten.)_

Nach einem Moment fährt sie sachlicher, als bei ihrer Konfrontation mit Wes fort, „Ich ging davon aus, dass sie es erfahren würden. Die Seele eines Champions geht nicht wirklich unbeachtet ins Jenseits und die mystischen Wellen, die es verursacht, würden ihnen früher oder später zu Ohren kommen, schließlich haben wir mystische Kontakte in LA. Das war eine risikolosere Chance, als ihnen eine Mitteilung zuzustecken oder die Heldin zu spielen.“

„An was kannst du dich erinnern?“ Der Themenwechsel ist ihr zu sprunghaft und sie überlegt einen Moment, versucht die chaotische Zeit in Tage und Stunden zu ordnen.

„Die ersten beiden Nächte und dann erst wieder an Dinge, die stattfanden nachdem er seine Seele wiederhatte.“

„Dir fehlt also ein Tag?“ Zu sanftmütig, zu wenig der sarkastische Spike, an den sie sich erinnern kann und das macht sie nervös, weil sie mit Kälte gerechnet hat und darauf gezählt. Weil sie damit umgehen kann, aber nicht hiermit. Nicht mit Mitgefühl. Er hat kein Anrecht mitfühlend zu sein, wusste er das nicht?

„Nein, zwei.“ Und er reibt sich über die Stirn und schließt müde die Augen und schweigt. Der Restalkohol scheint anzuschlagen, weil er kraftlos wirkt und abgelebt. Die Frau im Spiegel hat ihren Partner gefunden.

„Spike?“ Sie ist wirklich nicht bereit zu betteln, aber der Ton hat sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen und ihre Fingernägel krallen sich in den Deminstoff ihrer Jacke, um nicht den Aufschlag seines Ledermantels zu greifen und den Eindruck von verzweifelter Weiblichkeit zu vollenden. „Spike, kannst du mir helfen? Komm schon, du weißt am besten, was seine favorisierten Methoden waren, um seine Opfer zu brechen und ich bezahle dich gut. Sogar sehr gut für die Informationen, die du mir geben kannst. Für jede Info.“

„Was war seine Prämisse? Wenn wollte er brechen?“

Die Antwort ist einfach, „Angel und mich.”

Das hat seine Aufmerksamkeit und sie ist fast gewillt zu lächeln, weil es kurz so aussieht, als ob sie ein Geschäft haben, bis sie seine Frage und die dazugehörende Ausführung hört, weil Spike versteht und ihre Knie noch weicher werden. „Die Seele? Der Bastard wollte seine eigene Seele brechen? Das ist – krank, selbst für Angelus. Und ziemlich genial.“

Cordelia weiß, warum es genial ist und sie erinnert sich an die Zeit, bevor sie verstanden hat, um was es ihm ging.

Vor dem Deal, als es nur Verwirrung und Schock für sie war.

Geistige Verweigerung.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem geistige Verweigerung par excellence demonstriert wird und Spike einen unerwarteten Ausweg präsentiert. Oder nichts besseres zu tun hat.

_All used and beaten up._

_Sie liegt still und die Decke hat nichts von ihrer Faszination eingebüßt. Jetzt da sie sich nicht mehr bewegt, kann sie eine genauere Musterung durchführen und wundert sich über all die Flecken, die sie bei ihren früheren Besuchen übersehen hat. Die den Raum seiner Wärme und heimeligen Charmes berauben. Sie weiß, dass es wichtigeres in diesem Raum zu bewundern gab als die Decke. Connors unschuldig blaue Babyaugen und Angels warme braune. Die Stille ist unnatürlich und weckt Panik in ihr und so konzentriert sie sich auf die Decke._

_Weil das besser ist als die Alternativen._

_Der braune Wasserfleck rechts über ihr erinnert sie an ein surrealistisches Gemälde, sie versucht einen Künstler zu zuordnen und scheitert. Sie hat den Vorträgen der Führung im Louvre nicht wirklich Beachtung geschenkt, sondern stillschweigend ihren Vater verflucht, der ihr die Kunsttour aufgebrummt hat, bevor sie überhaupt an Shopping denken konnte. Und Shopping in Paris war ein zu guter Ausgangspunkt, um ihn durch bockigen Ungehorsam zu verlieren und für den nächsten Schritt in der Eroberung der Sunnydale High essentiell und so war ihr Kopf voll von Haute Couture und Designerklamotten, während sie die klimatisierte Luft des Museums einatmete, denn sie war Sechszehn und sorgenlos._

_Cordelia wünscht sich für einen Moment dieses Gefühl zurück und sie weiß, dass sie damals ebenso wenig perfekt glücklich war, aber zumindest war sie auch nicht perfekt unglücklich._

_Ihr Leben ist das in Extremen und diese Nacht nur ein weiterer Höhepunkt in einer traurigen Bilanz von Misserfolgen und Rückschlägen. Seltsam, dass sie sich nicht an die Erfolge und Siege erinnern kann, wenn für Angel ein perfekter Moment erst so kurze Zeit zurückliegt. Sollte sie sich nicht ebenfalls daran erinnern. Wäre es nicht fair, wenn es so einschneidend in ihrer Existenz war?_

_Stattdessen macht sie sich Gedanken darüber, dass die Decke gestrichen werden sollte, damit sie nicht von dem Gedanken in den Wahnsinn getrieben wird, wie der Künstler hieß, an dessen Gemälde sie dieser verwünschte Fleck erinnert. Und sie hat eine lange Zeit nicht mehr an Paris und diese Tage zurückgedacht, als die Monster unter ihrem Bett nichts weiter als kindliche Einbildung waren. Oder auch nicht. Sie weiß, dass sie Angel jetzt fragen würde, wie oft er in Paris war in seinem langen Leben, in welchen Jahrzehnten und er würde ihr Antworten geben, die zensierten und harmlosen Antworten, die er die meiste Zeit für sie bereit hält._

_Die Halbwahrheiten, die komfortable sind und kein Blut und keine Folter enthalten, weil es nicht ihre Frage war, wie viele Opfer er in dieser Zeit gejagt und beendet hat und er es weiß. Sie die lebendigen Geschichtsstunden liebt, in denen er ihr von seiner Sicht der Weltereignisse erzählt und die keine staubigen Bücher beinhalten und lehrreicher als die im College sind, zumindest geht sie davon aus._

_Sie lacht beinahe über das Paradox, weil sie im Moment Geschichte lebt._

_Ihr Angel ist nicht hier und die Stunden sind unzensiert._

_Und ist das nicht lustig? Nicht in dem Ha-ha-Sinne, sondern auf diese zynische Weise auf die Die Mächte der Ewigkeit sie regelmäßig ficken? Angels Leben zerstören und sie will nicht mehr Schuld auf seine Schultern laden._

_Sie weiß, dass sie es getan hat._

_Aber er hat ihr auch nie den feinen Unterschied in seinem Fluch klargemacht, der sie hierher führte und sie verflucht ihn dafür. Sie dachte es wäre Sex mit Liebe, nachdem Connor der Beweis war, dass es nicht nur Sex war. Sie wäre vorsichtiger gewesen, wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass es Liebe mit Akzeptanz war. Sie konzentriert sich wieder auf die Decke, versucht das Gewicht auf ihr auszublenden, das sie in die Matratze drückt und ihr das Luftholen erschwert._

_Totes Gewicht und sie starrt geradeaus, weil sie die Tränen nicht gehen lassen will._

_Weil sie die Schreie nicht frei lassen kann._

_Das lose Ende der Tapete ist interessant genug, das sich langsam der Schwerkraft ergibt, so wie der Rest. Sie ist sich sicher, dass nicht nur sein kalter Samen zwischen ihren Schenkel langsam auf die Matratze fließt, sondern ebenso Blut. Ihr Blut. Beinahe lächelt sie bei dem Gedanken, weil sie seit ihrer Dämonisierung nicht mehr ihre Periode hatte und Angel beinahe enttäuscht war, als er es endlich begriffen hatte, dass ihr weiblicher Zyklus ein weiteres Opfer ihrer Menschlichkeit war._

_Oder der Preis für ihre Dämonisierung._

_Sie will sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was seine Enttäuschung hervorgerufen hat. Okay, sie weiß genau, was seine Enttäuschung begründet hat. Aber es ist einfacher sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass sie meinte, dass es cool wäre, dass sie das Badezimmer jetzt tatsächlich nur noch zum Schminken und Duschen aufsuchen musste und sonst nichts. Es soviel mehr ihrem Stil entsprach und Wesley es faszinierend fand, weil sie immer noch auf Essen und Trinken angewiesen war und er den Dämon in ihr, immer noch nicht bestimmen konnte._

_Er Angel bei einer dieser Diskussionen fragte, ob er eine weitere Veränderung feststellen konnte, beispielsweise im Geruch und dieser unter Stottern ihren fehlenden Zyklus erwähnte und die beiden erwachsenen, kampferprobten Männer vor Scham knallrot wurden. Fred neugierig war, Gunn sich verabschiedete, Wes seine Gläser putzte und Angel mit den Schatten verschmolz, während sie ein lautstarkes ‚Pfft’ von sich gab und ein ‚Als ob ich vermissen würde, dass Angel entweder zu nahe oder zu weit weg von mir in diesen Tagen steht. Und ja, Kuschelvampir, es war schwer genug zu ignorieren in der Vergangenheit.’ Fred große Augen machte und in ihrer Naivität und Neugier fragte, weshalb er bei ihrer Monatsblutung nicht in ihrer Nähe herumstreifte und Wes aussah, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, Angel versuchte eins mit dem Bücherregal zu werden, nachdem der Boden sich nicht einfach unter ihm aufgetan hatte und Cordelia die beiden aus ihrer Misere erlöste, indem sie Fred in die Küche beförderte und mit Essen ablenkte._

_Cordelia diese Frage im Nachhinein beschäftigte und ihre Konklusion ein großes, fettes ‚Ewww!’ war._

_Sie weiß, dass Angel nie wollte, dass sie so für ihn blutet._

_Selbst der Gedanke an Angels Scham besser ist als die Gegenwart._

_Denn sie hat niemals vergessen, dass er ein Vampir ist, es wurde nur mit der Zeit immer unwichtiger, bis es ein Fakt in ihrem Verstand war. So wie Wes’ Wächterstatus oder ihrer als Seherin. Nichts Besonderes. Nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen muss. Nur eine Stärke, keine Schwäche und sie bereut. Jetzt._

_So wie sie bereut, dass sie nach ihrer Dämonenschwangerschaft vor mehr als zwei Jahren dem Sex abgeschworen und nicht den Mut hatte einen Dildo zu bestellen oder etwas anderes als ihre Finger zu benutzen, denn sie war eng wie eine Jungfrau und soviel trockener dieses Mal. Sie wusste nicht, dass Blut ebenso gut als Gleitmittel fungieren kann, wenn es so offen fließt._

_Eine Tatsache, die ihm nicht unbekannt war._

_Und sie hat das Gefühl, dass er wieder hart wird, was unmöglich ist, aber sie weiß nicht, wie lange ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Decke gefangen war. Er beginnt wieder sich zu bewegen und sie beißt auf ihre Unterlippe, um das erbärmliche Winseln zu unterdrücken und er löst sein Gesicht aus ihrem Nacken und stützt sich auf seine Ellbogen. Sie verflucht seine gesteigerten Sinne, er hat das Winseln ebenso gehört, wie er ihre Angst riechen kann und ihre Panik sehen. Fühlen. Wie ein eigenes Lebewesen unter ihrer Haut, das mit der Verzweiflung an Stärke gewinnt und sie zu einem Körper macht, der nur nach Flucht schreit._

_Sein Blick merkwürdig fokussiert auf ihr Gesicht und sie ist nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt wahrnimmt oder nur ihre Wärme und Furcht. Schwebt über ihr wie ein Todesengel und sie wundert sich, wie oft er Tod war und wie oft ein Engel und ob es wichtig ist, weil es sie nicht den Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib vergessen lässt._

_Oder seine Hand auf ihrer Brust oder seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund._

_Sie ahnt, dass er ihr gegenüber rücksichtsvoller ist, als den meisten seiner Opfer der Vergangenheit. Sie weiß auch warum, denn eine zerbrochene Puppe ist nicht auf Dauer unterhaltsam und sie ist für sein Vergnügen da und seinen Hass auf die Seele. Es muss für ihn erstaunlich gewesen sein, ohne Sex frei zubrechen und zum ersten Mal fragt sie sich, was das für sie bedeutet. Für ihr Leben oder was davon übrig ist, aber sie stellt keine Fragen und er ist nicht bereit für Worte. Noch nicht._

_Legt stattdessen ihre Knie über seine Schulter und stößt tiefer._

_Sie presst die Augen zu, in dem Versuch die Tränen zurückzuhalten und den Schmerz auszuschließen. Ihn auszuschließen und das was er mit ihrem Körper macht. Weil es beginnt real zu werden und das nicht sein darf. Ihre Albträume Angelus betreffend hatten zwar viele Variationen, aber nicht diese harten Bewegungen in ihr und das macht ihr Angst, weil wenn es echt ist, dann ist es wahr und dann ist sie so gut wie tot._

_So wie der Rest ihrer Welt._

_Was ihren Geburtstag in ein interessantes Licht stellt und die Mächte. Vielleicht ist sie nie aus dem Koma erwacht und in der Hölle, weil sie das Leben abgelehnt hatte, welches die Mächte für sie bestimmt hatten. Vielleicht kann sie an Ort weit weg gelangen, über den sie in Zeitschriften und Wächtertagebüchern gelesen hat, der es wieder unreal machen kann und einfacher zu ertragen. Wenn sie sich nur hart genug auf dieses vage Ziel konzentriert. Aber sie hat ultimative Sicherheit immer mit Angel gleichgesetzt und das wird ihr jetzt zum Verhängnis, weil er gleich riecht, sich gleich anhört und gleich aussieht. Weil er sich ebenso gleich anfühlt und sie oft genug seine Wunden versorgt hat und mit ihm trainiert, um diesen Fakt blind zu verifizieren._

_Weil es hier nicht sicher für sie ist und er nicht ihr Fels in der Brandung._

_Er sie aufreibt und zermahlt unter sich ohne die Weichheit des Wassers._

_Cordelia an Gischt, Wellenbrecher und Sand denkt und weiß, wer am Ende gewinnt._

_Wer diesen ewigen Kreislauf immer triumphiert._

_Sein harsches Kommando bringt ihren Fokus vollkommen zurück auf ihn. Zurück ins Jetzt. „Sieh mich an, wag es nicht wegzusehen, Cor. Erinnere dich später, wer dir das hier antut.“_

_Sie wird sich erinnern, an alles. Auch ohne seine Warnung._

_Er spült sie aus und sie schmeckt Salz und es ist okay und sie kann damit leben, weil ihre Gedanken konfus sind, so wie ihre instinktiven Abwehrreaktionen, um ihm nicht noch tieferen Zugang zu gewähren. Die Tränen fließen jetzt frei, aber sie bleibt stumm, nichts weiter als die natürliche Reaktion auf Schmerz. Kein Schluchzen und kein Betteln, um mehr Gnade, als er ihr freiwillig zugesteht. Kein Zeichen von Schwäche._

_Sein Griff um ihre Handgelenkte verstärkt sich. Sie fragt sich, ob diese Knochen als erstes dem unnatürlichen Druck seiner Finger nachgeben und konzentriert sich darauf. Die Hitze in ihrem Unterleib steigt mit jedem tiefen Stoß und sie weiß, dass sie nicht auf einen Orgasmus zusteuert, sondern auf das was ihr Körper ertragen kann. Sie war vorher schon wund, nun fühlt es sich an, als ob er sie aufreißen würde._

_Sand im Getriebe der Zeit und sie weiß nicht, warum der Gedanke lustig ist._

_So wie das Salz in ihrer Kehle eigentlich bitter sein sollte und nicht nach Meer schmecken und sein Kuss raubt ihr den Atmen und zwar wortwörtlich und sie hofft, dass sie ohnmächtig wird. Untergeht. Denkt an Meerjungfrauen und Ozeane. Denkt ihr Verstand zerfließt wie ein Aquarell und sie weiß, dass dies seine Art von Kunst ist und sie schnappt nach Luft._

_Verdammt seien ihre sexfreien Jahre. Verdammt sei seine Größe. Verdammt sei ihre unkomplizierte Freundschaft. Verdammt sei er._

_Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie Angel oder Angelus meint._

_Sie ist nicht sicher, ob es sie noch kümmert._

Spikes Hände auf ihren Oberarmen gleichen Schraubstöcken und sie wundert sich, wann er begonnen hat, sie zu schütteln. Ihr Blick geht zurück in sein Gesicht und sie bringt ein, „Was zur Hölle fasst du mich an?“, hervor, das ihn wieder auf Abstand bringt.

„Du bist für die letzten Minuten ausgezoomt, Cheerleader und auch wenn dein Körper eine erstaunliche Sprache hat, fand ich es an der Zeit, dass wir die Unterhaltung wieder zweiseitig machen. Hier ist der Deal!“

Und Cordelia zuckt bei der letzten Phrase zusammen und zu gefangen in ihren eigenen, nach innen gerichteten Flüchen über ihre Überempfindlichkeit, überhört sie fast seine Korrektion, „Das Geschäft, okay? Hier ist das Geschäft.“

Sie nickt geistesabwesend.

„Wir beide gehen zusammen auf einen Road Trip Richtung New York, ich kenne dort einen Schamanen, der dir in deiner Situation hilfreich sein kann. Du kommst für den Sprit und sonstige Unkosten auf. Du versuchst nicht wieder auszuzoomen, weil das angsteinflößend ist, selbst für mich. Du versuchst weder dich noch mich unterwegs umzubringen, weil ich keinen Bock habe deinen Bodyguard zu spielen und noch weniger deinen Babysitter. Du bekommst keine Antworten von mir, bevor wir bei meinem Hexenmeister waren, denn ich gehe davon aus, dass er dir alle Antworten liefern kann, die du suchst. Wir fahren heute Nacht los. Besser gesagt jetzt, du fährst tagsüber, ich nachts. Okay?“

„Okay.“ Der Handschlag besiegelt das Geschäft. Nach einem Moment, „Oh, mit was fahren wir? Ich bin mit dem Bus hierher gekommen, Spike.“

„Ich nicht, Pet!“ Damit packt er den Inhalt ihrer Papiertüten wieder ein und gibt ihr dann ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Die Cognacflasche bleibt einsam auf dem Sarkophag stehen. Den Rucksack schulternd folgt sie ihm aus der ausgebombten Gruft, zielsicher beginnt er Richtung Süden über den Friedhof zu laufen und Cordelia versucht sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, warum es keine gute Idee war einem Vampir zu vertrauen.

Oder ihm blind zu folgen.

Aber nach all dem Bullshit, den sie in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hat, war sie sich über eine Tatsache bewusst. Die Seele machte den Unterschied aus und faktisch waren es bisher immer Vampire, die unter dem Einfluss einer Seele standen oder deren Nachwirkung, die sie am tiefsten verletzt hatten. Darla. Angelus. Sie war fast froh, dass Spike seelenlos war und wie krank war das von ihr? Und wirklich, wie sehr kümmerte es sie?

Sie sind am südlichen Rand des Friedhofes, als sie Spikes, „Mein Baby!“, ausmacht, um ihn einen Moment später Äste und Grünzeug aus dem Weg befördern zu sehen. Als sie schließlich den schwarzen Oldtimer vor sich sieht, kommen ihr die ersten Zweifel an ihrem Geschäft. Der Wagen sieht aus, als ob er nicht einmal starten würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er eine Fahrt nach New York überstehen sollte.

„Ähm, Spike, bist du sicher, dass wir nicht doch den Bus nehmen sollen?“ Aber er ist schon hinters Steuer verschwunden und zu ihrem Erstaunen röhrt der Motor tatsächlich ohne einen Fehlstart durch die Nacht.

Die Beifahrertür geht auf, „Meine Lady, einsteigen und keine Beschwerden über meinen DeSoto! Sie schnurrt zuverlässiger, als jede Frau in meinem Unleben.“

„Sag mir, dass das kein Blut auf dem Rücksitz ist und sag es so, dass ich es dir glauben kann.“

Er gibt ihr ein Raubtierlächeln, bevor er artig, wenn auch nicht überzeugend wiederholt, „Das ist kein Blut auf dem Rücksitz, Cordelia, auch wenn es dir mit deinen halbdämonischen Augen unmöglich sein sollte, in dieser Dunkelheit überhaupt einen Fleck auszumachen!“ Ihre Augenbraue schießt hoch.

„Komm schon, wir haben ein Geschäft und ich kann es kaum erwarten Sunnyhell für den Augenblick hinter mir zu lassen. Genug ‚Hau-den-Spike’ für dieses Jahr und yeah, ich bin mir ebenfalls darüber bewusst, dass es gerade Mal Juli ist, sagt dies nichts über die Vorverurteilung von Dämonen hier aus? Vielleicht sollten wir eine Petition starten, um den Slayer auf den Umstand aufmerksam zu machen. Nicht dass es sie kümmern würde oder ihr kaltes Herz erwärmen, schließlich ist sie auf der Suche nach ihren Gefühlen und nicht Beistand. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie der Bittschrift Aufmerksamkeit geben, wenn ich sie mit ‚In Liebe, William’ unterschreibe.“

„Sag mir, dass du heute Nacht nur getrunken hast, Spike und keine Drogen oder ähnliches zu dir genommen hast!“ Die einzige Antwort ist das Heben seiner Augenbraue mit Narbe, ein noch breiteres Lächeln und die einladend entgegengestreckte Hand. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Weshalb lächelte sie noch mal zurück? Weil es richtig erschien und nicht von ihr erwartet wurde. Weil es ihn nicht kümmerte. Weil er es so einfach für sie machte, zu vergessen wer sie war und warum sie hier war.

Für den Augenblick sie sich jung und unberührt vorkam. Am Anfang einer großen Reise.

Als ob sich ihr nichts in der Welt entgegenstellen konnte oder ihm. Als ob sie nicht zerschmettert liegengelassen worden war. Als ob sie nicht eine Vergangenheit suchte, die sich ihr immer wieder entzog.

Seine blauen Augen erinnerten sie in ihrer Intensität an Wesleys und der einzige Unterschied sind die gelebten Jahre in ihnen und Spikes Weisheit war geschliffen durch diese. Cordelia wurde sich zum ersten Mal darüber bewusst, dass der Vampir vor ihr klug war, intelligent genug um Angelus’ Tortur zu überleben und aus dessen Schatten zu einem Meistervampir seiner eigenen Klasse zu wachsen. Das was sie wollte, ausgenommen den Meistervampir-Part.

„Komm schon, Cordelia, bringen wir das Baby auf die Straße.“

Sie nickt, „Bringen wir das Monster auf die Straße.“

Und sie nimmt die entgegengestreckte Hand endlich an und steigt ein, diesmal fühlt es sich weniger wie ein Geschäft an, sondern mehr nach einem Versprechen.

Sie wollte überleben. Sie wollte gewinnen.

Und Spike hatte zurzeit nichts Besseres vor, als ihr dabei zu helfen.

Sie ist dankbar dafür.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia im Jetzt ankommt und Spike überraschenderweise gute Gesellschaft auf einem Road Trip ist.

_Watching fate_  
_as it flows down_

Die Träume begannen mit dem Trip und sie war nicht sicher, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war oder sie einfach den Rest ihres Verstandes verlor. Aber Spikes Sorglosigkeit ihnen gegenüber war genug Bestätigung, um sie nicht zu bekämpfen. Sie lässt sie kommen. Einen nach dem anderen, sich ausspielen und wiederholen in einer seltsamen Choreographie ihres brüchigen Geistes.

Ereignisse, die stattgefunden hatte oder nicht oder anders oder gleich, wie in ihren wirren Träumen. Phantasien über eine frühere Rettung und Illusionen darüber, dass sie nie entkommen ist und ihre Familie ihr Gesellschaft leistet in Angelus Folterkammer. Zusammen mit Angel. Bilder, die sie mit wildem Herzrasen in die Realität entlassen, nur um sie in Frage zu stellen, ob sie hier sein kann. Mit Spike in einem Oldtimer. Richtung Osten. Ob sie verrückt ist und das nur das Produkt ihrer Einbildung. Ihrer konstruierten Welt, um Angelus zu entwischen, dorthin, wohin er ihr nicht folgen kann. Sie unberührt ist. In ihren Kopf.

Aber egal, wie oft sie in einer Nacht aufschreckt, sie wird immer von dem monotonen Brummen des Motors empfangen, leiser Rockmusik und den Vibrationen der Straße. Der Dunkelheit der Rückbank und dem Geruch von Leder, Whiskey und Rauch.

Irgendwann wird es vertraut. Sie glaubt, dass sie Da ist.

Zweifelt es nicht mehr an.

Kommt im Hier an.

Als sie in der dritten Nacht wieder einmal heiser, mit tränennassem Gesicht und verschwitzt aufwacht, schlägt Spike nur vor, dass sie vor Sonnenaufgang ein Motel suchen, damit sie duschen und in einem Bett schlafen kann. Sie nickt und kriecht auf den Vordersitz, ihr Verstand zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur einen weiteren Versuch mit traumbelastetem Schlaf zu probieren.

Sie lässt die Wüste an sich vorbeisausen in einer grauen Legierung, nicht die mangelnde Aussicht vermissend, die schwarz lackierten Scheiben sind luxuriöse Deckung, halten die Welt draußen, während sie versucht ihre Gefühle drinnen zu behalten. Nicht zu schreien. Nicht zu weinen. Nicht ohne ihre Träume als Katalysator dafür.

Die Brise von dem heruntergelassenen Fahrerfenster ist angenehm auf ihrem Gesicht, einen Moment ist sie geneigt, ihre Jacke auszuziehen, was sie auf einen anderen Gedanken bringt. Ihre mangelnde Garderobe. Es wird Zeit einige Dinge einzukaufen, der Inhalt ihres Rucksackes ist erschöpft. Sie kann sich die verwunderten Blicke der Verkäuferinnen vorstellen, die sie einfangen wird, wenn sie Mitten im Hochsommer nach langen Jeans und Rollkragenpullis verlangt. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, dass sie gewagt wird und Stehkragenblusen ausprobiert oder Seidenschals.

Vielleicht kann sie mit Spike die Aufgaben tauschen und er geht für sie einkaufen, während sie ihm Blut besorgt. Irgendwie erscheint der verdutzte Blick des Metzgers einfacher zu sein, als sich bewusst für Kleidung zu entscheiden, die ihr früheres Selbst verachtet hätte. Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, mehr als zwei Tage unterwegs zu sein und ihr Plan sich für die restliche Zeit allein in ihrer Wohnung zu verbarrikadieren, um sich mit den Erkenntnissen auseinander zusetzen, die Spike ihr offenbaren würde, hat sich als überholt erwiesen.

Spike dreht den Kassettenrekorder lauter und die Band ist ihr unbekannt, schnell, hart und aggressiv. Keine ausgefeilte Popmusik, die sie normalerweise bevorzugte, aber das hier sprach die neue Frau an, die sie in ihr Leben gelassen hatte. Nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie eine weitere Liebesballade in diesem Jahrzehnt ertragen konnte und ihr fällt erst jetzt auf, wie leise es in ihrem Leben geworden ist, seit dem Angelus-Zwischenfall.

Keine Musik. Kein Fernsehen in ihrem Apartment.

Nur die Geräusche, die Wes und Dennis produzierten, während sie auf leisen Sohlen durch ihre Wohnung schwebten in dem Versuch, ihre Unruhe nicht zu stören. Der Lärm der Dusche war die einzige Unterbrechung der monotonen Stille.

Ihre Fingerspitzen wippen im schnellen Takt der Musik, zeichnen zufällige Muster auf die Fensterscheibe und ihren Oberschenkel. Sie mag den Lärm, nicht sicher, ob Musik zutreffend ist und ihre Stirn gegen das Fenster gelehnt ist es fast friedvoll, abgesehen davon, dass der Leadsänger etwas davon schreit, dass sie alle brennen sollen.

Aber die Scheibe ist kühl und die Welt brennt nicht. Nur sie.

Cordelia ist müde, aber die Erschöpfung, die sie seit Wochen niederdrückte, ist weniger geworden und sie überlegt, ob es an den Träumen liegt. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern, dass sie in der Zeit danach geträumt hat, obwohl sie geschlafen hat, fast komatös war, zwischen den Duschen und dem Baden. Ihre Augenbrauen fahren zusammen, als sie versucht, sich die Zeit in ihrem Apartment ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Aber Wes und Dennis Fürsorge sind ein Nebel aus Blitzlichtern und Sekunden. Die Zeit dazwischen nicht existent und es beunruhigt sie nicht so sehr, wie es sollte. Sie war sicher und umsorgt. Diese Gedächtnislücke ist nicht ihr Problem.

Sie ist verrückt, kein Zweifel, aber mit Spike ist sie dabei in guter Gesellschaft.

Es ist einfach ihm die Führung zu überlassen, sie ist zu orientierungslos, um ihrer Umgebung viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und er erinnert sie an Tankstops und Kaffeepausen. Er mag keine Interstates und so halten sie sich an endlose schwarze Highways und die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen. Ihn kümmert es nicht, wenn sie falsch fährt und Umwege einbaut, scheint ebenso wie sie in keiner Hektik zu sein, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Oder zurück nach Hause zukommen und sie fragt sich, ob er Sunnydale als Heimat sieht oder nur einen Zwischenstop in seinem Unleben. Ob es schwer ist mit den endlosen Jahren eine Heimat zu finden und nicht nur auf Durchreise zu sein. Sein DeSoto alle wichtigen Gebrauchsgegenstände und Klamotten enthielt, bereit für eine überstürzte Flucht war.

Angel in LA eine Heimat gefunden hatte und sie.

Die Strecke ist einfach zu halten. Einfach weg von LA.

Spike fordert nicht viel, nur dass sie eine Unterhaltung mit mehr als der Bewegung ihres Kopfes führt oder manchmal nur zuhört, während er die Stille zwischen ihnen mit Erinnerungen an frühere Road Trips füllt. Nicht wirklich abgestoßen davon, dass er die lebendige Geschichte mit mehr Details füllt, als Angel es jemals getan hat. Sie erst später merkt, dass sie Spike ehrliche Antworten auf seine dazwischen gestreuten Fragen gibt.

Sie hat jetzt gelernt, dass ein Vampir zu sein, etwas anderes ist, als eine Seherin oder ein Wächter. Es stört sie nicht, dass Spike von Opfern spricht und der Jagd. Sie weiß, dass er ihr die grausamsten Details immer noch ausspart, aber es ist für sie nicht von Bedeutung. Diese Menschenleben sind schon so lange Zeit Geschichte und ihre Leiber zu Humus zerfallen. Cordelia war ein Kind, als er seine letzten Opfer verschlang, ist erwachsen geworden in LA und er harmlos in Sunnydale. Sie sind meistens nicht lange zur gleichen Zeit wach und sein Geplänkel ist nicht mehr als das, das Ausfüllen von leerem Raum zwischen ihnen.

Sie hat sich an das Summen der Gefahr gewöhnt, die seine Gegenwart für sie repräsentiert. Gibt ihrem Instinkt nicht mehr Beachtung als er verdient, während Spike auf der Rückbank liegt und schläft oder vor ihr sitzt und fährt.

„Weshalb weckst du mich nicht?“ Die Frage kommt überraschend, selbst für sie und er bleibt stumm, den Highway vor sich im Visier, nur das Zucken seines Wangenmuskels zeigt, dass er sie über die Musik gehört hat.

Sie ist nicht in der Stimmung zu bohren und ist erstaunt, als er nach drei Zigaretten ihre Frage dennoch beantwortet.

„Drusilla hat mich gelehrt, dass es heilsamer ist, die Träume ausspielen zu lassen, anstatt sie immer wieder zu unterbrechen. Du wachst in dem Moment auf, in dem dein Geist es nicht mehr erträgt, wenn ich dich vorher wecken würde, dann setze ich dich auf deiner Reise zurück. Du musst wieder durch den einen Traum, um zu dem nächsten zu gelangen und das ist anstrengender, als wenn du selber erwachst.“

„Begib dich direkt ins Gefängnis, gehe nicht über Los, ziehe nicht 2000$ ein.“

Er gibt ihr ein halbes Lächeln und nickt. „Du musst deine Zeit absitzen, um tatsächlich frei zu sein. Ist es nicht das, was ihr euren Straftätern sagt, Pet?“

Sie zieht die Knie an und starrt auf sein Profil, seine Haare schimmern silbern im gedämpften Mondlicht und seine Finger liegen leicht auf dem Steuer.

Sie nimmt zum ersten Mal die optischen Unterschiede zwischen Angel und ihm wahr, wie sehr sie sich unterscheiden in ihrer tödlichen Schönheit. Spike verschmilzt nie mit den Schatten, scheint immer im Spotlicht zu stehen und sie glaubt, dass das seinen Grand Sire zur Verzweiflung getrieben hat und zu harten Lektionen, die abgeperlt zu sein scheinen. Seine Geschichten erzählen von einer anderen Form von Jagd, die er bevorzugt hat, das Stellen der Beute war für ihn Konfrontation und Gewalt.

Bei Angelus nur das Ende eines langen Prozesses, der finale Akt.

Licht und Schatten, schmal und breit, ruhelos und in sich ruhend.

Sie weiß, dass sie es vorgezogen hätte, Spikes Opfer zu sein. Schnell, brutal und unbekümmert. Nicht so fokussiert und geduldig. Nicht so gewissenhaft in der Beseitigung der Spuren ihres alten Lebens und so effektiv im Auslöschen. Es ist schwer sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass Angel für sie einmal engelsgleich war. Ihr persönlicher, geheimnisvoller Held. Immer zur Stelle, wenn sie seine Hilfe benötigte, immer ein Schatten in ihrer Nähe und sie weiß, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch so von ihm gedacht hat. Ihr dunkler Schutzengel.

Sie den Schatten nicht mehr abschütteln kann, den er kreiert hat.

Als ihr Leben geräuschlos, gefühllos und traumlos wurde.

Und visionslos.

Der Gedanke trifft sie wie ein Vorschlaghammer, „Spike, ich hatte keine Vision mehr, seit, seit...“

„Seit er Hand an dich gelegt hat?“ Sie nickt abgehackt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, vielleicht geben dir die Mächte gerade frei, Cheerleader, weiß Gott, du hast es dir verdient.“

Sie will ihn auslachen oder anschreien für seine Naivität, weil die Mächte nicht so arbeiten, weil es ihnen egal ist, in was für einer Lage sich ihre Spieler befinden oder ob sie überhaupt noch auf derselben Seite stehen. Dass es nicht so etwas wie eine Ruhepause im Kampf für das Gute gibt oder Schonzeit. Und sie schluckt, die Erklärungen herunter, besinnt sich auf die Fakten, umklammert ihre Knie fester.

„Aber es liegt über einen Monat zurück und das war noch nie der Fall, ich kann nicht meine Visionen verlieren. Ich kann nicht. Verdammt sie können mir doch nicht auch noch das nehmen. Es reicht, wenn sie mir meinen Champion genommen haben, aber nicht meine Gabe. Es ist nicht fair. Nicht fair.“

Sie fühlt die Panik, den Verlust und Urangst. Ungefiltert, weil es ihre erste wichtige Aufgabe war, etwas das sie definiert hat. Ihr Leben und ein weiteres Stück fehlt und sie es erst jetzt merkt. Sie das „Nicht fair“, nicht stoppen kann, das immer wieder über ihre Lippen kommt und sie fragt sich, ob das Hysterie ist und warum sie nicht die Kraft hat, sie niederzukämpfen oder einfach den Mund zu halten.

Weshalb ihr erst jetzt auffällt, wie unfair das Ganze ist und warum niemand daran dachte, es zu verhindern. Warum sie hier landen musste, in der Wüste Hunderte Meilen von ihrer Familie entfernt, bei einem Fremden und mit den Scherben eines behutsam aufgebauten Lebens. Weshalb es für irgendeine Macht richtig war, sie so zu bestrafen und Angel und was genau ihr Verbrechen war, das es rechtfertigte, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu zerschlagen.

Den Bund.

Sie fühlt sich einsam und wird sich darüber klar, dass es Jahre her ist, seit sie sich das letzte Mal wirklich einsam gefühlt hat. Die Tränen sind in ihren Augen, bevor sie Zeit hat sie niederzukämpfen und es ist das erste Mal der Fall, dass sie weint, ohne dass der Schlaf die Abwehr geschwächt hat und sie wischt über ihr Gesicht, ungläubig.

Ein weiteres fehlendes Stück und sie merkt, wie Spike am Rande des leeren Highways zum stehen kommt und sie seine Hand nicht wegschlägt, sondern sich in seine Umarmung ziehen lässt und bricht.

Das Leder unter ihren Händen ist weich, so wie der Stoff seines T-Shirts an ihrem Gesicht, der die Tränen aufsaugt und die Schluchzer. Der Ton seiner Stimme ist ebenso weich, als er ihr leise zuredet, dass es okay ist. Dass es in Ordnung kommen wird. Dass sie okay sein wird. Stärker als jemals zuvor und strahlender und ihre Tränen kommen härter, die Schluchzer krampfhafter, weil sie nie stark sein wollte, sondern nur geliebt und sie es war und es war kein Märchen, aber auch kein Albtraum, der sie schweißgebadet aufwachen lässt.

Sie das Gefühl hat zu ersticken. Unterzugehen.

Sie nicht mit Feuer gespielt hat und trotzdem verbrannt ist und sie sich nicht wie Phönix fühlt und auch nicht, als ob sie jetzt aufwachen wird und alles okay sein wird. Weil es nicht so sein wird. Weil nichts mehr einfach ist oder unkompliziert und der Partner, der für die letzten Jahre die wichtigste Komponente in ihrem bewegten Leben war, in LA ist. Weggebrochen. Genauso gebrochen wie sie und sie nicht den Mut hat und die Stärke, ihm zu verzeihen. Sie Angst hat, dass sie es niemals kann und sie weiß, dass es das ist, was ihr altes Ich von ihr verlangt. Was sie benötigt, um das hier zu gewinnen und sie kann Angelus nicht einfach so gewinnen lassen und kampflos das Feld räumen, denn das ist feige und sie ist kein Feigling, oder?

Sie hört Spikes Zustimmung unter ihren Klagen, hört seine sinnlosen Worte des Trostes und sie glaubt an Nichts mehr. Nicht mehr an Siege, Sinn und Zusammenhang, weil sie zu Stücken zerbrochen ist, die nicht einmal sie wiedererkennt. Zu klein und zerrissen. Cordelia es müde ist zu hören, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist und sie ist es müde sich vorzumachen, dass sie gewonnen hat, nur weil sie nicht tot ist. Sie hat den Preis für ihre Familie bezahlt und Angelus ist sicher gegangen, dass er dabei nicht übervorteilt wurde. Ihr Schmerzensgeld waren keine dreißig Silberlinge, sondern Erinnerungen und die Belohnung, dass kein Familienmitglied seinen Tod in diesen vier Nächten und drei Tagen fand, die er frei war.

Ein guter Handel, einer mit dem sie gedacht hat, dass sie leben kann. Ein guter Deal.

Einer, der sie langsam umbringt, wie schleichendes Gift ihrem Körper lähmt und sie weiß, dass es für Angel schlimmer sein muss. Sie weiß es. Weil er nicht nur Opfer, sondern Täter in einem ist und Gott, ihr reicht, dass sie Opfer ist, eine Rolle mit der sie sich im letzten Monat angefreundet hat.

Aber sie will nicht nur Opfer sein. Will etwas anders als die graue Frau im Spiegel sein.

Ihre Tränen trocknen langsam, ihre Nase läuft und die Schluchzer verebnen zu abgehackten Atemzügen. Sie liegt auf Spike, kraftlos und er ist stumm, weil ihm die sinnlosen Floskeln in der letzten halben Stunde ihres Zusammenbruches ausgegangen sind. Aber es ist okay, sie nimmt ihm sein Schweigen eher ab, weil es wahr ist. Niemand kann ihr die kleine Welt zurückgeben, die sie sich so hart erkämpft hat. Die Geborgenheit ihrer Familie, weil Sicherheit eliminiert wurde. Weil es nicht wichtig ist, dass Angels Seele JETZT permanent ist, es nicht mehr wichtig ist und sie nicht denkt, dass sie in Gefahr wäre, solange sie lebt.

Sie sich fragt, weshalb Spike es mit dem ganzen Bullshit aufnimmt, den sie auf ihm ablädt, weil das nicht fair von ihr ist und sie lächelt über ihre Definition von ‚Nicht fair!’

Weil sie so menschlich erscheint. So schwach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia eine Vision und einen Kuss hinter sich bringt und ein neues Schwert als Bonus bekommt. Wobei das Verlangen, das zu dem Kuss und dem Schwert führt nicht so ungleich ist, wie es sollte.

_The path_  
_we have chose._

Die Vision trifft sie unerwartet, aber noch nie so gut getimt. Als ob die Mächte endlich Mitleid mit ihr und ihrer Ziellosigkeit hätten. Ihre Berufung absegnen und sie lacht unter erneuten Tränen, während Spike sie ansieht, als ob sie endgültig den Verstand verloren hätte und sie es ihm nicht übel nehmen kann. Sie nicht stabil ist, schwankt unter ihren Emotionen, wie ein überladenes Muli und sie will ihn warnen, weil es sie nicht kümmert, ob sie ihn mit in den Abgrund zieht. Er sich besser nicht an sie klammert oder versucht sie zu retten. Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt loslässt.

Sie labil genug für eine gesamte geschlossene Anstalt ist.

„Vision!“ Spike grinst genauso manisch zurück und sie vibriert förmlich auf seinem Schoß, nicht nur durch die mystischen Energien, die sich in ihr entladen haben.

Das hier ist _ihr_ Leben. Ihre Bestimmung und ihr Schicksal, das wofür sie kämpft.

Und dann sind ihre Lippen auf seinen und sie ist sich nicht sicher, nichts mehr ist sicher und dann verdammt sie alles zur Hölle, weil sie diejenige war, die ihn geküsst hat und nun wie eine leblose Puppe auf ihm sitzt, der die Batterie herausgenommen wurde beim ersten Kontakt. Spike genauso geschockt unter ihr sitzt, sie seine Gutmütigkeit ausgenutzt hat und das wirklich das Letzte war, das sie beide brauchen.

Es kompliziert genug ist, ohne dass er auf eine gebrochene Frau Rücksicht nehmen muss, die sich ihm an den Hals wirft. Ohne zweiten Gedanken. Er nicht genügend Güte besitzt, um sie sinnlos an sie zu verschwenden. Sie nicht mehr unschuldig ist.

Sie gefährlich ist und es richtig war, dass Wes Angst vor ihr hatte.

Dass Spike auf der Hut sein sollte, sie ihn nicht verletzen will. Aber kann.

Cordelia Chase nicht unantastbar, unbefleckt und sündenlos ist. Den bitteren Beigeschmack von Blut und Sühne auf ihren Lippen trägt. Es nichts ändert, dass sie sich in unzählige Stofflagen einwickelt und ihr Mundwerk in Zaum hält. Es nicht die Zeit wiedergutmacht, die sie auf den Knien verbracht hat oder auf ihrem Rücken.

Ihre Gedankenlosigkeit überhaupt hierher führte. Und dorthin.

Egal, wie unschuldig der Kuss in ihrem Kopf war, sie seine kalten Lippen unter ihren spürt und sich dreckig fühlt, verdorben. Ein weiterer Teil von ihr, der zerstört ist und die Spontaneität ihres Wesens korrumpiert. Ihre direkte Reaktion einfängt und in Frage stellt. Ihren Wert in Frage stellt und sich.

Letztendlich Liebe ihr Leben zerstört hat.

Blinde Zuneigung nicht mehr zu ihr gehört und erst recht nicht, wenn ein Vampir das Ziel davon ist. Sie nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und bringt Abstand zwischen ihre Körper, „Es tut mir leid, Spike, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe.“

„Du hast gar nichts gedacht, Luv, und wenn es nach mir geht, dann bleibt das auch so. Kein Grund für ein schlechtes Gewissen oder Grübeleien, es war nur die Erleichterung. Immerhin hattest du ein Zeichen von ganz oben, 'kay? So was ist selten. Ein kurzer Überschwung der Gefühle, nichts weiter und hey, man sagt mir nicht umsonst nach, dass ich ein gutaussehender Teufel bin!“

Die vernarbte Augenbraue ist wieder oben und sein Lächeln ist leicht, das einzige, das seinen heiteren Tonfall Lügen straft, ist der ernste Funke in seinen blauen Augen und Cordelias Hand wandert instinktiv von seiner Brust auf seine Wange. Sein Wangenknochen schmiegt sich in ihre Handfläche und ihr Daumen fährt die Fülle seiner Lippen ab, er wirkt erst weich, wenn man ihn anfasst. Der Gedanke ist zusammenhanglos und sie zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, versucht ihre konfusen Eindrücke einzufangen, bevor sie sich ihr wieder entziehen.

Bringt ihre andere Hand auf sein Gesicht und ertastet die Differenz.

Er hält still, stellt sogar das Atmen ein. Das einzige, das den Eindruck einer Leiche zerstört, das blaue Feuer in seinen Augen ist und die Besorgnis in seiner Miene. Tote starren nicht besorgt, sondern verurteilend, erwarten Strafe für ihr Fehlen und ihr Scheitern.

Aber es ist kein Tadel in seinem Ausdruck, nur leichtes Interesse, während ihre Finger über sein Gesicht gleiten. Harte Kanten und spitze Ecken, Seide über Stahl und trotzdem nur Fleisch und Blut. Knochen, die brechen können. Haut, die verletzbar ist. Gefühle, die verwundbar sind. Ein Dämon, der alles erträglich macht, den Schmerz dämmt und Wunden schneller heilen lässt, als der Körper Narben bilden kann. Und ist es nicht das, was sie beide überleben lässt?

Wenn ihre Seele sich nicht erinnern müsste oder sie nicht immer noch warm mit Menschlichkeit wäre, während er die Kühle des Todes in sich trägt und er wirkt verführerisch in diesem Augenblick, so wie die Messer.

Oder die Rasierklingen. Oder die Waffen und Pillen.

Sie fühlt sich in Trance und es ist kein Wesley hier, der ihr die Gefahr aus der Hand nimmt und mit besorgtem Schweigen darüber hinweggeht. Hinwegsieht. Nur zwei Dämonen auf der Suche nach Antworten und zuviel Bitterkeit und Schärfe. Das Glitzern seiner Lippen aus dem Augenwinkel. Wie eine Klinge in der Nacht und sie kann nicht widerstehen, fällt.

Verstärkt ihren Griff, sucht Halt und findet nur weiche Haut.

Ihre Blicke brennen sich ineinander, bis sie nichts weiter als das Schwarz seiner Pupillen im Mondlicht sieht. Seine Hände auf ihrem Hintern, weil sie ebenso langsam und unbemerkt gefallen sind wie sie. Sein Griff, der sich allmählich verstärkt, sie näher zieht und es ist die wachsende Härte zwischen ihren Beinen, die sie letztendlich zurück in die Gegenwart bringt. 

„Danke“, nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern. „Für alles!“

Und diesmal ist der Kuss berechnend, kurz und fest.

Eine Geste der Zuneigung unter Freunden. Auch wenn sie Wesley nie so geküsst hat, ist es möglich ihn so zu küssen. Niemand würde Anstoß daran nehmen. So wie sie Wes’ Hand auf ihre Narbe legen konnte und er nicht mehr als markierte Haut und eine besiegte, nackte Frau gesehen hat. Sie hat nicht vergessen, welche Waffe sie außerdem an Angelus verloren hat. Eine, die sie nicht vermisst. Ein Arsenal, das unbrauchbar geworden ist, so wie die Schminke in ihrem Rucksack, die für die Scoobies bestimmt war, aber niemals für Xander. Oder Spike.

Dann ist sie von seinem Schoß und auf der Beifahrerseite, „Die Vision war für uns, wir haben weniger als eine Stunde, um dort zu sein, aber wir sind in der Nähe. Nimm den nächsten Feldweg und ich hoffe, du hast Waffen im Kofferraum, denn die Dämonen sind nicht nur ekelhaft, sondern auch giftig bei Körperkontakt. Sogar für uns und sie haben eine Geisel.“

Nach einem langen Blick in ihre Richtung startet er den DeSoto. Ignoriert ihre Nervosität, die nichts mit dem anstehenden Kampf zu tun hat, so wie er das Zittern ihrer Stimme unbeachtet lässt und bestätigt ruhig, „Yeah, keine Sorge, auch wenn ich einen Faustkampf vorziehe, kann ich mit Schwertern dienen. Führ uns einfach hin, Cor.“

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen findet ein anderes Ventil. Ihr Fokus ist bei den Vorbereitungen für den Kampf und den Informationen, die sie ihm über ihre Widersacher geben kann.

Und nicht bei Cor. Oder Angelus und dessen Vorliebe für diese Abkürzung ihres Namens.

Die Erinnerungen kommen erst sehr viel später in dem Motelbett, nachdem sie den Staub ihres Trips und das Dämonenblut von ihrem Körper gewaschen hat und die erste Dusche nach beinahe drei Tagen auf der Straße bis zur Neige ausgekostet hat. Sie sich nicht einmal gewundert hat, warum es ausgerechnet jetzt nicht mehr so wichtig erscheint, dass sie zweimal am Tag duscht und einmal badet, wenn ihre Hygiene ernsthaft von dem Staub der Straße gefährdet ist und der Sommerhitze. Sie die Fenster verhangen und ihre Kleider ausgewaschen und zum trocknen über die spärlichen Möbel verteilt hat. Es nicht einmal zur Debatte stand, dass sie zwei Zimmer nehmen und das Doppelbett tatsächlich breit genug für sie beide ist. Sie Spike im Badezimmer zuhört, der fluchend seine Wunden versorgt.

Sie ist nicht so naiv ihm ihre Erste-Hilfe-Kenntnisse anzubieten.

Er ist ein Vampir. Er heilt.

Ist nicht auf sie und ihre unbedachte Hilfe angewiesen.

Sie sich darüber bewusst wird, wie sehr sie ein Schwert in ihrer Hand vermisst hat und zufrieden ist und todmüde, aber auf eine gute Weise. Auf die Weise, die sie die letzten drei Jahre in ihr Bett fallen ließ, mit der Gewissheit, dass sie die Welt zu einem besseren Ort gemacht hat. Sicherer. Zumindest für die Personen in ihren Visionen.

Die befreite Geisel sich in ihrer Dankbarkeit nicht mehr halten konnte und anscheinend eine Berühmtheit in der Schwertschmiedekunst ist. Zumindest konnte Spike mit dem Namen etwas anfangen, sagte er sei der Beste auf diesem Kontinent und der fremdartige Mann bestätigte dies mit einem festen Nicken und mangelnder Bescheidenheit wiederholte er, ‚Der absolut Beste in Nord- und Südamerika!’

Spike grinste unter Schmerzen. Höhnisch, ‚Sind wir das nicht alle?’

Aber sein Kommentar wurde von ihnen ignoriert, weil sie sich halbherzig gegen das Maßband wehrte, was an ihrem Körper Verwendung fand. Während der kleine Mann mit dem seltsamen Akzent ihren Körper, ihre Schultern, Arme und Hände vermaß und Begriffe unter seinem Atem murmelte, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnte. Aber passgenaue Dinge hatten immer einen subjektiven Reiz für Cordelia und so hielt sie letztendlich still, eingefangen von ihrer natürlichen Neugier.

Ihr verschiedene Schwerter aus seinem Kombi probeweise in die Hand gedrückt wurden.

Sie dazu aufforderte sich eines auszusuchen und Spike ebenso, dessen Auswahl sich total von ihrer unterschied und sie fragte weshalb. ‚Anderer Körperbau und Kampfstil’, war die schnelle, professionelle Antwort des Mannes.

Spike weigerte sich jedoch, die anschließenden Vermessungen über sich ergehen zu lassen und meinte, dass seine Fäuste, die besten Waffen seien und das ausgesuchte Breitschwert für sein Unleben ausreichen würde. Er mit einem Hauch von Amüsement ihrem Treiben zugesehen hatte, während er gemütlich eine rauchte.

Cordelia sich letztendlich für ein Samuraischwert entschieden hatte, dessen Klinge lang und leicht in der Hand lag. Der kleine Mann zufrieden nickte, aber sie korrigierte, das wäre kein Samuraischwert sondern ein Sakabatou. Ein Katana mit umgekehrter Klinge, sie hatte die Achsel gezuckt und gesagt, solange ihr Gegner tot wäre, konnte es sein, was immer es wollte.

Nachdem sie einige Schwünge und Drehungen damit vollzogen hatte, war sie erstaunt über die Leichtigkeit mit der sie das Schwert handhabte und die ehemalige Geisel meinte nur, es wäre das perfekte Schwert für ihren Kampfstil. Sie würde die Gegner zu nah an ihren Körper kommen lassen und die umgedrehte Klinge würde diesem Teil ihres Stiles entgegenkommen. Der Gedanke hinter dem Schwert die Überraschungstaktik war, die tatsächliche Schärfe dort lag, wo sie niemand vermutete, auf der Rückseite. Sie dann nach einer Adresse fragte, zu der er das individuell für sie geschmiedete Katana schicken konnte und sie kopfschüttelnd das Hyperion angab.

Spike danach im DeSoto äußerte, dass sie gerade ein Vermögen angehäuft hätten.

Cordelia nicht verstand, was er meinte, bis er sagte, dass ihre beiden neuen Schwerter zusammen auf einer Auktion locker das Geld für ein Einfamilienhaus einbringen würden. Das handgefertigte Schwert noch einmal soviel und die Warteliste des Mannes auf Jahre ausgebucht wäre. Er jedoch mit Sicherheit eine Ausnahme machen würde, für die draufgängerische und verwegene Frau, die sein Leben gerettet hatte. Er wegen seiner Fähigkeiten überhaupt erst von den Dämonen entführt worden wäre.

Cordelia hatte ungläubig ihr neues Schwert gemustert, die schwarze Hülle mit den beeindruckenden und stilvollen Gravuren und Mustern. Den festen pechschwarzen Baumwollbändern und Seide um den Griff und war sich nicht sicher, ob Spike sie auf den Arm nahm oder nicht.

Sie zögernd die Hülle abstreifte und ihr Katana eingehend musterte.

Die Klinge sah wertvoll aus, elegant, aber vor allem tödlich.

Cordelia streckt sich erneut, schüttelt die Gedanken an den Kampf und das was folgte ab oder ihre Gründe, weshalb das Schwert neben ihr in Reichweite, an den Nachttisch lehnte und schließt die Augen, während sie sich auf den Rücken dreht.

Sie glaubt nicht mehr an das große Bild, daran dass die Vision sie zu ihrem neuen Katana geschickt hat, sondern nur an die Erleichterung der Geisel, die vor einem grausamen Schicksal gerettet wurde. Die Laken sind nicht so weich wie daheim, riechen aber sauber, wenn man Chlorbleiche Frühlingsfrische vorzog. Die Unterwäsche erscheint nicht gesittet genug und sie muss einkaufen. Heute noch. Bevor sie weiterfahren. Es jetzt nicht so wichtig ist, sie ist zu erschöpft für Züchtigkeit, wenn die Klimaanlage in ihrem Zimmer ausgefallen ist und ihr so verdammt heiß ist.

Die gestärkte Leine schmiegt sich langsam an ihren nackten Körper.

Dass sie das erste Mal länger als zehn Minuten für sich ist und sie sich in einer langen Zeit, das erste Mal wirklich sauber fühlt, trotz des Schweißfilms auf ihrer Haut und dann hört sie dem Rauschen des Wassers zu. Sie fast glücklich ist. Sie fast eingeschlafen ist.

Bis sie sich an Cor, relatives Glück und Küsse in schwarzen Autos erinnert.

Sie weiter fällt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia sich an Küsse in einem schwarzen Plymouth erinnert und daran, dass Spike ein Vampir ist.

_You and me -  
We’re in this together now._

_Cordelia winkt Fred zu, die mit Connor auf dem Arm am Tor des Hyperion steht und es sich nicht hat nehmen lassen, ihrer Abfahrt zuzusehen. Die Schauspielstunden haben sich ausgezahlt, das Lächeln ist in ihr Gesicht gepflastert und vielleicht ist es auch nur die Furcht, die sich manifestiert. Aber sie kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln, selbst als einige Blocks zwischen ihr und der unmittelbaren Gefahr für Fred und Connor liegen._

_Der Dämon, der sich auf dem Fahrersitz ausbreitet, ist ihr fremd._

_Sie versteht nicht, warum er ihr einen Deal vorgeschlagen hat, wenn er seinen Weg in die Freiheit einfach erzwingen konnte. Es nicht einmal musste. Mit ihr und Fred im Hotel hatte er keine ebenbürtigen Gegner. Sein Sohn ist sicher und sie so unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass sie sich auf jede seiner Bedingungen eingelassen hätte. Und sie versteht nichts von dem, was sich hier abspielt und sie stellt keine Fragen, solange der Abstand zwischen ihnen und ihrer Familie nicht groß genug ist. Solange die Distanz weiter wächst. Solange er es sich noch anders überlegen kann. Solange er noch umdrehen kann. Und alles zerstören, das ihr wichtig ist._

_„Du kannst aufhören zu lächeln, Cor, ich glaube, Fred wird nicht mehr misstrauisch“, er klingt belustigt._

_Und sie versucht seinem Befehl nachzukommen, aber ihr Gesicht scheint in das Lächeln eingefroren zu sein, seit dem Moment, in dem er fragte, ob sie bereit wäre mit ihm zu gehen ohne Widerstand, wenn er dafür den Rest verschont. Als er seine Bedingungen unterbreitet hat. Sie weiß, dass es nicht ihr echtes Lächeln ist, aber es kommt sehr nahe an ihr glückliches Lächeln heran, weil er ihr bereit ist mehr zu geben, als sie erwartet hat und das neu ist._

_Der Deal so überraschend einfach war, so gnädig und sie einsehen musste, dass sie Angelus gegenüber etwas anderes als Hass empfinden konnte. Dankbarkeit. Kein Stockholm-Syndrom oder das Vergessen, dass er ihr Vergewaltiger ist. Aber pure Erleichterung über das Geschenk, das er bereit ist, ihr zu geben. Er will ihr Entgegenkommen und ihre Bereitwilligkeit im Austausch für das Leben ihrer Freunde._

_Kein hoher Preis, nicht auf der großen Skala._

_Sie ist nicht diejenige, die ihm sagen muss, dass ihre Familie herausfinden wird, dass er frei ist. Dass es sich nur um eine Spanne von Tagen handelt, bis er wieder in den Käfig seiner Seele befördert wird. Aber das scheint nicht seine Priorität zu sein, die möglichen Gefahren für seinen seelenlosen Status auszuschalten, genauso wenig wie er versucht eine Allianz mit Wolfram & Hart einzugehen. Oder Sunnydale niederzubrennen und Cordelia ist verwirrt._

_Sie dachte, dass sie ihn und seine Verhaltensmuster kennt._

_Er ist still, hat noch nicht viel gesagt, vor dem Deal und danach und sie sitzt steif auf dem Beifahrersitz, unsicher, was er genau mit Willigkeit meint und wie viele Opfer sie mit ihrem Körper verhindern kann. Objektiv betrachtet einem schönen Körper, jung, athletisch, mit vollen Brüsten und Kurven. Weiblich durch und durch. Widerstandsfähig. Stark. Kalkuliert, wie viel er wert sein kann und wie viel sie durch ihre mangelnde Erfahrung wieder verliert. Was sie gewinnen kann, wenn sie nicht denkt und nicht fühlt. Ihren Widerwillen wegschließt, ihre Abneigung unterdrückt und die Reue vergisst._

_Ihren Stolz schluckt und sich auf den Fakt besinnt, dass sie unter Umständen zu einer Hure geworden wäre, wenn sie Angel nicht auf dieser schicksalhaften Party wiedergetroffen hätten. Nicht zu einer Straßennutte, aber Partysnacks nicht wirklich satt machten und die Verzweiflung damals an ihrem Vorsatz nagte, nicht für die Casting-Agenten die Beine breit zu machen. Wenn sie sich darauf hinweist, dass sie keinen Bürojob bekam, weil sie zu hübsch und zu jung war und als Kellnerin zu ungeschickt. Wenn sie sich daran erinnert, dass Angel und Doyle ihr einen Platz gaben und Respekt. Dass Angel ihr eine Familie geschaffen hat und ein Heim._

_Dass nicht nur sie ihn, sondern er auch sie vor der Einsamkeit gerettet hatte._

_Seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter kommt überraschend, aber sie zuckt nicht zusammen, versteift sich kurz, bis er sie an seinen Körper zieht. Sie fühlt die geschmeidigen Muskeln unter seinem Seidenhemd und vermisst den Ledermantel, der ihn unnahbar erscheinen ließ. Vermisst Angel. Den Angel, der die schwarze Lederhose öfters angehabt hatte und sie es lustig fand, ihn mit Angelus aufzuziehen, weil es sexy war und heiß. Er ihre Gedanken in gefährliche Bahnen lenkte und sie stichelte, bis er sie nicht mehr anzog. Sie froh darüber war, so wie sie über den Fakt froh ist, dass ihr Kühlschrank keine Sahnetorte enthält, weil es für ihre Figur Gefahr bedeutet und Halbfettjogurt ebenso den Hunger mitten in der Nacht stillt und man sich vorstellen kann, dass es Torte ist, wenn man nur tief genug im Land der Verweigerung lebt._

_Es nicht lustig fand, als Angelus sie mit ihrem Heißhunger aufgezogen hat, während er das Leder über seine schmalen Hüften schob._

_Weil Angel ihre Erregung riechen konnte und sie sich fragt, was er sonst noch an Gefühlen wahrnehmen konnte, die sich ungebeten einstellten. Unsicherheiten, Eifersucht und Verlangen. Wundert sich, ob sie sich vormachen kann, dass er Angel ist, wenn sie die Augen schließt und weiß, dass es Verrat ist und diese Taktik schon einmal fehlschlug. Aber es ist der einzige Weg, der sie willig machen kann. Fühlt seine Nase in ihrem Haar, seine Lippen auf ihrer Schläfe und die Cops neben ihnen an der Ampel lächeln ihnen breit zu und sie fragt sich, ob sie wie Frischverliebte aussehen, dass sogar die gestählte Polizei von LA ohne Verdacht ist und sie denkt, das ist nicht mein Freund, das ist mein Vergewaltiger und das falsche Lächeln verschwindet von ihrem Gesicht, nachdem es Grün ist und sie weiter Richtung Santa Ana fahren. Es würde nur deren sicheren Tod bedeuten und die Cops haben es schwer genug in LA, ohne ihre Hilferufe._

_Rutscht ein wenig herum, bis sie eine bequeme Position an seiner Seite findet._

_Kann ihren Blick nicht von seiner blassen Hand auf dem Steuer lösen und wundert sich, wie viel Blut an ihr klebt. Grinst sarkastisch als ihr einfällt, dass ihr Blut nur das eines weiteren Dämons ist, auch wenn es rot ist und ihn satt macht. Seine Finger ihre Hüfte gefunden haben und sie tatsächlich halb auf ihm liegt, die Stille seiner Brust in anderen Umständen faszinierend sein könnte und nicht beängstigend._

_Die Mädchen neben ihnen im Jeep eindeutig zuviel getrunken haben und selbst die Fahrerin angeheitert wirkt oder vielleicht einfach jung und unbeschwert. Sie versuchen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und sie spürt wie er den Kopf dreht. Kann ohne aufzublicken sein erotisches Lächeln an der begeisterten Reaktion der vier ausmachen. Cordelia überlegt, dass sie wahrscheinlich älter sind. Auf jeden Fall erfahrener als sie, wenn auch nicht weiser._

_Weil das Raubtier in ihm leichte Beute wittert und sie ihm zustimmt._

_Sein Mal an ihrem Hals pulsiert, sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und lässt ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten, hört ihn scharf einatmen, lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich und darauf, dass sie sein primäres Ziel ist. Hört die Buh-Rufe der Frauen, als sie sich dreht und ihre Lippen über seinen Hals gleiten lässt. Das spielerische Auspfeifen, als sie saugt und knabbert, spürt wie er mit den Schultern zuckt und lacht, während sie seine Hose aufknöpft und beginnt ihre Finger um seine Härte zu legen. Weil es vier Uhr morgens ist und die Straßen fast leergefegt sind. Das Blut sich auf dem schwarzen regennassen Asphalt verlaufen würde, die Reflexionen der orangenen Straßenlaternen, blauen Werbungen und roten Ampeln ihr unrealistisch in ihrer Kompaktheit vorkommen._

_Sie sich fühlt wie in einer ihrer Visionen und alle Eindrücke zu klar, zu intensiv sind und trotzdem verwischt. Der Horror nur ein Bild weiter auf sie wartet. Weil sie weiß, dass er die Vier innerhalb von einer Minute umbringen könnte, ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen und sie die Feuchtigkeit auf ihrer Stirn spürt. Die Tropfen, die sich zwischen ihren Brüsten bilden und sich vorkommt, wie in einer Sauna, die Luft zu dick zum Atmen ist und zu diesig um klar zu sehen. Ihr Körper sich in Alarmbereitschaft befindet, die Warnung in der stickigen Luft schwirrt und es für ihn nicht wichtig ist, dass die Verkehrsüberwachung den Vorfall auf Video aufnimmt und Angel somit nie wieder zurück in sein altes Leben könnte. Weil die polizeilichen Nachforschungen es ihm unmöglich machen. Weil Angelus die Vier an einen wirklich einsamen Ort locken könnte und sich seine Zeit lassen._

_Die Ampel auf Grün springt und sie sich fragt, wie viele Ampeln noch zwischen ihr und dem Ende dieser Fahrt liegen._

_Das Lachen ist aus seinem Timbre verschwunden und hat einer dunklen Ermahnung Platz gemacht. „Das ist unerwartet, Cor, Angel wäre unzufrieden, wenn er wüsste, wie schnell du zu den billigen Waffen greifst. Immerhin hat er sich das Szenario wie du seinen Schwanz anfasst unzählige Male vorgestellt. Ist wachgelegen nach dem Training und hat sich gewundert, ob du wirklich nicht unseren Harten gegen deinen Arsch gespürt hast und nächtelang Phantasien gepflegt, die ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben und die er am Ende mir zuschob, weil gute Jungs ihre Seherin nicht auf der Trainingmatte nageln. Selbst wenn sie darum mit allem außer Worte bettelt. Was eigentlich unfair von Soulboy ist, aber wenigstens mussten wir uns nicht mehr über das Objekt unserer Vorstellung streiten, du hast ihm die Augen geöffnet.“_

_Sie lässt die Worte einwirken, die Gänsehaut ist schmerzhaft, sie weiß, dass sie nicht von der Temperatur kommt. Es ist eine feuchtwarme Mainacht, die Sturmwolken sind Richtung Pazifik abgezogen und sie könnte Sterne sehen, wenn sie nicht in LA mit seinem ständigen Smog wären. Wenn sie nicht die Augen geschlossen hätte, sie fängt an seine Erektion schneller mit ihrer Faust zu pumpen, in der Hoffnung, dass es seine Worte verlangsamt._

_„Weißt du, dass du uns selbst in Sunnydale aufgefallen bist? Nicht nur in deiner feuchten Phase, die in ihrer Offensichtlichkeit tragisch-komischen Annäherungsversuche? Sondern auch später? Er ist immer davon ausgegangen, dass du mehr Selbstrespekt und Leidenschaft hast. Es besser machst, besser schluckst, besser bumst, aber dass Xander dich mit Willow betrogen hat, war ein ziemlich eindeutiges Zeugnis deiner sexuellen Fähigkeiten. Es reicht eben nicht perfekt auszusehen, man kann nur eine gewisse Zeit mit Aussehen blenden. Irgendwann kommt es auf Taten an und dein eisiger Charme war wohl zu wenig für Xander, um sein Interesse bei dir zu halten. Obwohl ich mir damals schon sicher war, dass du nur einen harten Fick brauchst, um auf den Geschmack zu kommen. Du hast dieses Feuer in dir und diesen Hurenmund.“_

_Benetzt ihre Lippen und senkt den Kopf, will, dass er endlich aufhört zu reden._

_Hat Erfolg damit._

_Die Instruktionen, die er ihr gibt, sind einfach zu folgen, kümmert sich nicht wirklich darum, dass sie ihm im fahrenden Auto auf dem Pacific Coast Highway einen bläst mit offenem Verdeck. Bittet nur darum, dass er den Plymouth auf einem unbelebten Parkstreifen in der Huntington Beach parkt, bevor sie auf ihn klettert und ihn hart reitet. Weil es seine Befehle sind und sie nicht denken muss, sondern nur den Kommandos folgen. Weil Fred immer noch alleine im Hyperion mit Connor ist und der Sonnenaufgang auf sich warten lässt, obwohl es die längste Nacht ihres Lebens ist._  
  
_Hört ihn sagen, dass sie besser als eine Professionelle ist. Besser als Darla. Und soviel besser als Buffy, weil die Jägerin unschuldig war und sie nie Unschuld besessen hat._

_Fragt sie, wie vielen Spieler des Footballteams sie in ihrer Aufgabe als Head-Cheerleader einen geblasen hat und lacht ungläubig, als sie schließlich mit zwei antwortet, weil seine Hände um ihre schmale Taille ihr die Luft abschnüren, effektiver als ein Korsett._

_Sagt ihm nicht, dass einer bei einem Autounfall gestorben ist und später ihren Kopf wollte, in der Zeit als sie sich so schamlos an ihn herangeschmissen hat und Angel sie ohne Widerworte heimbegleitete, weil er auf Buffy und Xander ebenso eifersüchtig war, wie sie blind. Sagt ihm nicht, dass er den zweiten umgebracht hat und sie nicht wusste, wie sie fühlen soll, weil Xander ihr neuer Freund und Marc sich zwar als ein Arschloch entpuppte, sie trotzdem in ihr Kissen weinte in der Nacht, als seine Leiche außerhalb des Bronze gefunden wurde, mit einer Botschaft für den Slayer._

_Fragt sie, wie vielen Männern sie einen geblasen hat und sie antwortet vier und sie rechnet ihn stumm mitein. Fragt sie, mit wie vielen Männern sie geschlafen hat und sie antwortet mit drei und sie rechnet ihn stumm mitein. Fragt sie, wie oft sie dabei gekommen ist und sie küsst ihn, weil sie seine Reaktion auf Nie nicht erleben will und er zu dieser Zeit noch leicht abzulenken ist._

_Stellt fest, dass es härter ist, ihn zu küssen, als ihm einen zu blasen oder sich auf ihm zu bewegen und Angel nicht in ihrem Kopf erscheint, obwohl sie die Augen geschlossen hat und an nichts denkt. Seine Zunge ihre Mundhöhle ebenso unbarmherzig erobert, wie er den Rest ihres Körpers für sich beansprucht und sie Mühe hat seiner Führung zu folgen. In ihrem Körper noch Platz für sich zu finden. Sich nach Atem ringend von ihm löst und sie seine Mimik mit fast klinischer Unberührtheit beobachtet oder der Unbeteiligkeit einer Hure. Wie er zwischen menschlicher Fassade und seinem wahren Gesicht hin und herschwankt. Versucht die Kontrolle zu wahren._

_Sie lernt in diesem Moment instinktiv ihre erste nützliche Lektion von Angelus._

_Es ist schneller vorbei, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert._

_Bietet ihm ihre Kehle an und lächelt beinahe über seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck._

_Ist dankbar als der Blutverlust sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickt, nachdem er gekommen ist und seine Finger sich so tief in ihren Hintern gepresst haben, dass die blauen Flecken am nächsten Tag deutlich auszumachen sind. Zehn perfekte schwarze Abdrücke, die Daumen auf ihrem Hüftknochen, die acht Finger auf ihren Pobacken. Es nicht die ersten Spuren auf ihrer Haut sind und die Seile um ihre Handgelenke nicht breit genug, um die violetten Verfärbungen ganz abzudecken. Oder die blauen Flecken auf ihren Oberarmen._

_Cordelia erst wieder bei den MacKinseys in der gedämpften Nachmittagssonne aufwacht._

_Lässt ihn schlafen._

_Wartet leise auf sein Erwachen._

_Fragt ihn später nicht, wie er die Zwischenzeit überbrückt hat. Weshalb verkrustetes Blut seinen Penis rot färbt, wenn sie seit seinen ersten Attacken nicht mehr geblutet hat. Der Zwischenfall im Auto zwar unangenehm war, aber ihr Körper endlich mit natürlichen Reaktionen dienen konnte oder dämonischen, um es erträglich zu machen._

_Fragt nicht, warum sie gefesselt und nackt ist. Weiß, dass er mit Absicht nicht geduscht hat, auf ihre Fragen wartet, sieht es in den eisigen Tiefen seiner schwarzen Augen. Aber er spielt mit ihr, lässt ihr ihre Vorstellungskraft und die Szenarien, die sie sich in ihrem Verstand ausbreiten und der Horror in ihrem Gesicht ist genug Bestätigung für ihn._

_Lächelt sein kaltes Lächeln und die Gänsehaut ist zurück._

_Liest später in den Zeitungen aus diesen Tagen von einer mysteriösen Reihe grausamer Morde in Laguna Beach, legt Wesley stumm die aufgeschlagene Zeitung hin und geht duschen._

_Fragt sich, ob die Mädels noch Spaß hatten in dieser Nacht und ob sie sicher heimgekommen sind._

_Weiß, dass sie es nicht ist._

Cordelia starrt an die Decke als sie Spike das Wasser abdrehen hört, drängt die Bilder zurück. Sie weiß heute, dass es Susans Blut war oder Thomas’, weil sie den Artikel über das Familienmassaker der MacKindseys in der Zeitung gelesen hat. Die verharmlosenden Phrasen vom sexuellen Missbrauch der Kinder und der Folter der Eltern. Dem schnellen Tod der Bediensteten. Die Frage, was für ein Unmensch so etwas tun kann. Dazu fähig ist.

Versteht nicht, weshalb sie Wesley diesen Zeitungsartikel nicht ebenfalls hingelegt hat, sondern das Geheimnis wahrt. Weshalb sie denkt, dass es Angels Aufgabe ist, dieses Verbrechen zu gestehen oder totzuschweigen.

Wischt sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht, zupft an dem Laken, das an ihrem Körper klebt, wie eine zweite Haut. Hört Spike aus dem Badezimmer kommen und blickt ihn an, weil sie ihm versprochen hat, nicht mehr aus seiner Gegenwart auszuzoomen und er trotzdem in seinem Schritt verharrt, als er den kleinen Raum betritt. Sie weiß, dass er Scham, Angst und Erregung riecht, weil sie irgendwann in den vier Nächten und drei Tagen gelernt hat, Schmerz mit Lust gleichzusetzen und jeder Psychologe ihr irgendetwas von primitivem Überlebensinstinkt erzählen könnte. Oder archaischen Selbstschutz und sie trotzdem versuchen würde, ihm die Zähne auszuschlagen, weil er keine Ahnung davon hat, was es heißt ausgeliefert zu sein und hilflos.

Spike es weiß und es dadurch okay wird.

Weil er nicht über ihre Gefühle reden will oder Babysitter spielen oder Bodyguard.

Er die Luft einatmet wie das Raubtier, das er ist und sie lächelt, weil er ihr keine Angst machen kann. Weil sie sich nur vor sich selbst und engelsgleichen Gesichtern fürchtet, vor Dingen, die einmal sicher waren, bevor sie von ihr zerstört wurden.

Sein wahres Gesicht an die Oberfläche kommt, während sich die Muskeln seines Brustkorbes mit jedem seiner tiefen Atemzügen an und wieder entspannen. Sie fasziniert von den Gezeiten ist, die in ihm wüten und unberührt von dem Sturm in seinem Innern ist.

Nur auf das Ergebnis wartet, während er um Kontrolle kämpft. Gegen seine Natur.

Denn er weiß, sie würde sich nicht wehren, nicht die zimperliche Jungfrau spielen, die sie nicht ist und sie weiß, es wäre pervers einen Schmerz mit einem anderen zu kurieren. Zumindest für die meisten Menschen. Für ihre Familie und Angel sowieso. Aber es ist ihr im Moment egal. Sie fühlt sich schwach und nicht in der Lage, sich darum zu sorgen, was andere von ihr denken, die zu weit weg sind, um das Geschehen hier zu beeinflussen.

Weil Spike nichts von seiner rasiermesserscharfen Verführung verloren hat und sie jetzt vielleicht breit wäre, sich ihm hinzugeben, nur um herauszufinden, ob sie noch bluten kann. Ob er noch töten kann, wenn sie ihn willkommen heißt, darum bittet oder auch wenn sie sich wehrt. Und das ist traurig. So wie die Härte, die sich unter seinem Jeansstoff abzeichnet, aber sie kann es ihm nicht verübeln, er ist ein Vampir und sie weiß heute, was das bedeutet.

Sieht die tiefen Wunden, welche die Dämonen auf seine Brust geritzt haben und die großflächigen Verätzungen, weiß, dass sie brennen wie Säure, hat es in ihrer Vision gefühlt und er seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen hat. Den Rest der Blutkonserven heruntergeschluckt hat, bevor sie schlecht wurden. Er noch voll Adrenalin und Gewalt und Blutdurst ist. Sie ihm Erleichterung für zwei seiner Bedürfnisse geben könnte, unter Umständen allen drei.

Bewundert seine Kontrolle, als er den Dämon endgültig herunterkämpft.

Klopft schweigend auf seine Seite des Bettes und dreht sich von ihm weg. Ihr Blick bleibt auf dem überflüssigen Katana hängen. Sie benötigt keinen todbringenden Stahl. Es reichen ihr heute Schatten, um sich zu verlieren. Weiß, dass Spike ihr nicht entkommen kann, weil die Sonne sich im Osten abzeichnet und den Raum in Altrosa und Schatten taucht. Direkt auf die Eingangstür scheint und er hier in diesem Motelzimmer zusammen mit ihr und seinem Hunger feststeckt.

Und Cordelia ist fast eingeschlafen, als er sich endlich hinlegt.

Sie ihm dankbar ist, weil sie sich nicht selbst schützen kann.

Nicht vor ihm und erst Recht nicht vor sich selbst.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia Essentielles einkaufen geht und Spike ihr eine weitere Waffe besorgt. Oder Shopping in verdrehten Rollen.

_None of them can stop us now -_  
_We will make it through somehow._

Spike entscheidet, dass sie einen Tag länger bleiben und sie nickt.

Es ist später Nachmittag und ein Bett ist besser als die Rückbank des DeSotos und sie haben Einkäufe zu erledigen. Die Stadt ist typisch für Texas oder zumindest ist sie das, was Cordelia von einer Kleinstadt in Texas erwartet hat. Staub, mehr Staub, Cowboyhüte, Countrymusic und Xenonphobie und ja, sie weiß im Gegensatz zu Gunn, was das Wort bedeutet. Was wiederum den Einkauf von Blut zu einer Herausforderung ihres Charmes macht.

Der Metzger hat tatsächlich den Nerv sich zu erkundigen für was sie Schweineblut benötigt und sie kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe, vermisst die Anonymität von LA und die Ignoranz von Sunnydale. Kommt schließlich mit Blutsuppe und einem ausgefallenen Rezept ihrer Großmutter, was ihn zwar nicht weniger misstrauisch macht, aber ihn in Bewegung setzt. Sein Kommentar, dass sie Glück hatte, dass er heute geschlachtet hat, belohnt sie mit einem Plastiklächeln und die fünfzehn Dollar, die er für die vier Liter verlangt, sind wirklich überzogen, aber sie bezahlt und widersteht dem Bedürfnis, ihm einen Liter über den Schädel zu verteilen. Schließlich ist er nicht Carrie und Spike benötigt soviel von dem roten Stoff, wie er kriegen kann.

Die Papiertüten schwer in ihren Armen liegen und der Stop in der Apotheke fühlt sich ebenfalls vertraut an. Sie kauft Desinfektionsmittel und die Megapackung Verbandszeug, zusätzlich einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten der Luxusklasse, weil sie wieder Vertrauen in die Mächte hat. Lädt ihre Einkäufe im Motel ab, füllt ein Glas und gibt es ihm, stellt einen Behälter auf den Nachttisch in seine Reichweite und versorgt Spikes Wunden, weil sich die Ränder entzündet haben, während der den Kanister nach und nach leert. Es gut ist, beschäftigt zu sein und Krankenschwester ihre dritte Berufung nach Seherin und Sekretärin ist. Außerdem hat sie keine Lust, Kleider einzukaufen, was ihr wieder ins Bewusstsein ruft, wie kaputt sie tatsächlich ist.

Spike derjenige ist, der von sich anbietet Kleider zu besorgen und sie setzt sich auf ihre Ferse zurück und starrt ihn überrascht an. Sie muss wirklich lernen, leiser in seiner Gegenwart zu denken.

Ihre Optionen gegeneinander abwägend, entschließt sie sich dazu, dass er im Augenblick einen besseren Geschmack hat und sie nicht wirklich fähig ist, hässliche Klamotten einzukaufen. Es gegen ihr Weltbild läuft und so gibt sie ihm fünfhundert Dollar und er verschwindet, nachdem er den zweiten Kanister geleert hat mit der Decke über dem Kopf und sie geht duschen. Wenn sie in eines Vertrauen hat, dann in Wallmarkt und dessen Fähigkeit jedes noch so kleine Nest mit einem überdimensionierten Einkaufszentrum zuzubomben.

Spike es ohne Probleme finden wird, schließlich lebt er lange genug in Amerika.

Sie sich beginnt etwas Sorgen zu machen, als die Sonne untergeht. Sie leicht panisch ist, als Mitternacht vorbei ist, offiziell besorgt und in Schreimodus eine Stunde später. Das Zimmer eine weitere Stunde später nicht mehr groß genug für die Runden ist, die sie dreht und sie bereit ihm die Gurgel rauszureißen, wenn er wieder hier auftauchen sollte.

Als er gegen drei Uhr morgens mit einem breiten Grinsen und mit Tüten beladen durch die Tür stolpert, ist sie über diese Phase ebenfalls hinaus. Denn sie hat nicht mehr mit seiner Rückkehr gerechnet, sondern damit, dass er sie Irgendwo im Mittleren Westen ihrem Schicksal überlassen hat. Die fünfhundert Dollar in bar und ein wertvolles Schwert als Bezahlung für vier Tage Psychostress angenommen hat.

Cordelia sich zu einem Ball auf dem Bett zusammengekauert hat und über die Phase des Kümmerns ebenfalls hinaus ist. Seine Zufriedenheit und kindliche Überschwang sie aus ihrer Erstarrung weckt und die Tüten, die auf sie nieder regnen.

„Ich hatte vergessen, wie viel Spaß einkaufen für eine Frau macht, Cheerleader!“

„Huh?“ Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit ist auf den Päckchen und dabei deren Inhalt über das Bett zu verteilen und sie setzt sich auf, kreuzt die Beine unter sich. Unterwäsche, Shirts, Hosen, Schuhe. Das meiste in Schwarz. Eigentlich alles in Schwarz. Die Kosmetikartikel bilden Farbkleckse während das Weiß der Laken von seinen schwarzen Eroberungen geschluckt wird. „Ist dir klar, dass du beinahe zehn Stunden unterwegs warst, Spike?“

„Ja und? Du glaubst nicht, wie weit ich fahren musste, um ein Einkaufszentrum mit Tiefgarage hier zu finden und dann die passenden Geschäfte und die Verkäuferinnen, die mich nicht weglassen wollten und Rabatte erfunden haben, die in der Tat lächerlich sind. Ich konnte nicht wirklich deren Hälse umdrehen, so wie früher. Und das Bezahlen dauerte seine Zeit und schließlich hast du mir genügend Geld mitgegeben, um einige Läden abzuklappern. Und die Rückfahrt - “ Spike verstummt plötzlich.

Sein Blick ist auf ihr. „Du hast gedacht, ich lasse dich hier sitzen?“

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck gibt ihm die Antwort, er sieht zwischen angepisst und enttäuscht aus, als er sich auf die Matratze setzt und Cordelia hat ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber was hätte sie sonst denken sollen? Ehrlich? Dass Spike einkaufen für eine Frau Spaß macht? Nu-hu. Eher dass er in eine Herde Dhumari-Dämonen gerannt ist und davon in Stücke zerrissen wurde. Oder sein DeSoto endgültig den Geist aufgegeben hat.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er einfach ohne Verabschiedung abhaut, war höher auf ihrer Liste. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und kommt sich dumm vor. „Ich kenne keinen Mann, dem Einkaufen über Stunden Spaß macht. Außer Lorne und das ist die Diva in ihm. Aber keinen männlichen Mann.“ Und sie gibt dem ‚männlichen Mann’ Anführungsstriche mit den Händen und Spike grinst beinahe wieder.

„Du kennst mich nicht.“ Es klingt nach einer Erklärung für sich selbst und sie stimmt ihm zu. Es ist wahr, sie kennt Spike nicht und sie versteht ihn nicht. Der Gedanke, der von der Vision unterbrochen wurde, ist zurück, dass sie nicht weiß, weshalb er sich ihre Gesellschaft antut. _Das_ hier antut.

Was seine Motive für den Roadtrip sind. Es ist einfach, direkt zu sein, „Warum bist du hier?“

„Mmh, das ist eine Antwort, die einen gewaltigen Alkoholspiegel erfordert, um ehrlich zu sein.“

Seine Hände gleiten durch das Meer von Schwarz und er entscheidet sich schließlich für etwas das wie die Victoria Secrets Version eines unschuldigen Nachthemdes aussieht und ihre Augen weiten sich. Aber sein Blick ist auf die schwarze Seide gerichtet, die er um seine Hand wickelt und einen unnatürlichen Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut bildet und das ist komisch, weil er nur Schwarz trägt und sie kommt darauf, dass es am Glanz der Seide liegt und daran, dass er keine Seide trägt, nicht solange sie ihn kennt und sie auch nicht glaubt, dass er jemals Seide getragen hat und dann an den Dämon denkt, der Seide bevorzugt und die andere Kreation, die er geschaffen hat.

„Drusilla?“

„ZumTeil. Zum Teil Buffy. Zum Teil ich. Der Rest ist in den meist negativen Gefühlen für Angelus verwurzelt und darin, dass ich nicht will, dass er ein weiteres Leben ungestraft nimmt und zertrampelt.“

„Was wenn es dafür zu spät ist?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf und blickt hoch, „Du unterschätzt dich, Cordelia. Du bist nach Sunnydale gekommen auf der Suche nach einer Waffe und nein, ich sage nicht, dass du nicht bereit warst, sie gegen dich selber zu führen. Aber du warst auf der Suche nach etwas, vor dem die meisten Kreaturen zurückschrecken - Wahrheit. Und das sagt etwas darüber aus, dass er dich nicht gebrochen hat, weil ich heute noch vor manchen Erinnerungen davonlaufe. Ich weiß zu was er fähig ist und wie tief er unter die Haut gehen kann. Ich weiß es, weil ich die dunkle Seite verstehe und du keine Ahnung davon hast, trotz allem was du meinst zu wissen. Du denkst, es war dein Versagen, dass du in seinen Armen gekommen bist? Du bist ein Kind, nichts weiter, das glaubt zu wissen, wie Gut und Böse aussehen und er ein manipulierender Bastard. Das ist die Wahrheit, nichts weiter. Es ist so einfach, wirklich, nur dauert es seine Zeit, bis man es versteht.“

Sie will etwas erwidern, einen intelligenten Konter, der seine Aussage Lügen straft, aber die Worte entziehen sich ihr und bleiben schließlich an dem Geheimnis hängen, das sie ebenfalls nicht mit Wesley teilen konnte. „Woher weißt du, dass ich gekommen bin?“

„Weil das seine gefährlichste Waffe war, manipulierender Bastard der er ist. Die tödlichste.“

Es hört sich einfach aus Spikes Mund an, aber die Gefühle sind alles andere als simple. Der Selbsthass löst sich nicht in Luft auf, ebenso wenig wie der Selbstverrat und die Scham. Die Schuld ist da und sein allgegenwärtiger Schatten. Sie reibt über die Rose, die Konturen haben sich in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt, spürt sie so deutlich durch die Jeans. Sein Blick senkt sich und die Neugierde darin stoppt die instinktive Bewegung, greift nach etwas um ihn abzulenken und hat weiches Leder in der Hand.

„Wo genau hast du eingekauft? In einem Fetischshop?“

Sie grinst und er lacht, lässt sich auf den Themenwechsel ein und lässt sich diesmal Zeit mit den einzelnen Teilen und seinen ausschweifenden Erklärungen dazu. Seine Begeisterung ist zu aufrichtig, um sie zu trüben und er öffnet den Whiskey und sie trinkt ihre Cola.

Am Ende muss sie ihm überraschend zugestehen, dass er Geschmack hat. Mit Schwarz kann man letztendlich wenig falsch machen, klassisch und fleckenlos. Aber die Schnitte sind mehr als schmeichelhaft und er einen Sinn fürs Praktische bewiesen hat. Er hat Stücke ausgewählt, die sie tatsächlich auf die Dämonenjagd anziehen kann und auf dem Roadtrip, sie deswegen nicht weniger gewagt sind. Nicht augenscheinlich, aber sogar ihr altes Selbst hätte gezögert diese Kleider zu kaufen, weil sie Gefahr signalisieren. Die Materialen sind exquisit, Leder, Seide, Satin, hochwertige Baumwolle und die Luxusfrau in ihr genießt, das Gefühl gegen ihre Haut.

Sie weiß, dass die Stücke teurer waren als die fünfhundert Dollar, die sie ihm überlassen hat und der Gedanke ist beunruhigend. Außer es ist natürlich Hehlerware und sie kann sich seltsamerweise mit diesem Bild eher anfreunden, wie mit dem eines Spike, in einem hell erleuchteten Einkaufszentrum, umschwärmt von Verkäuferinnen, der sein eigenes Geld für sie verwendet.

Sie will nicht in seiner Schuld stehen und tut es dennoch. In beiden Fällen.

„Nur eine weitere Waffe, Cheerleader.“

Und sie blickt langsam auf, weil sie dieser Waffe abschwören wollte und er es schwer für sie macht mit seinen sorgsam ausgewählten Stücken. Gräbt ihre Zähne in ihre Lippe und überlegt.

Spike bestimmt fortfährt, „Der Überraschungsmoment - kein Dämon wird glauben, dass du kämpfen kannst, wenn du aussiehst, als ob du mehr Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbracht hast als zu trainieren. Einer der Gründe, warum Buffy heute noch lebt. Sie wird gerne unterschätzt, immer wieder und es rettet sie.“ Er klingt zu logisch, es ist eine Taktik, der sie sich in der Vergangenheit zu gerne bedient hat und ihr Blick wandert zu dem schwarzen Katana.

Sie wusste, wie man überlebt, bevor sie wusste, wie man ein Schwert handhabt.

Aber sie hat vergessen, wie man sich schützt. Den Gegner auf Abstand hält.

Spikes Hand geht zu ihrem Hals, zieht den Rollkragen herunter und legt das Mal frei.

Ihr Blick ist zurück auf seinen Augen und sie sind blauer, als Cordelia sie in Erinnerung hat. Als ob eine Flamme dahinter tanzen würde und der Blick ist hypnotisierend anders, unterscheidet sich total von allem, was sie bisher von ihm gesehen hat.

Seine Stimme ist tiefgründig, „Kein Grund, das hier zu verstecken. Es ist nur eine weitere Waffe in deinem Kampf und eine von der du vergisst, dass sie sich in deinem Besitz befindet. Aber sie kann deinen Gegner verunsichern und manchmal reicht die kurze Verwirrung des Feindes, um einen Kampf zu gewinnen. Oder dessen Ignoranz. Ich weiß, dass du gefährlich bist, Cor, lass es andere auch sehen.“

Sie denkt, dass er sie überschätzt. Aber es tut gut, wieder überschätzt zu werden, sie hat vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt. Lächelt ihm zu und nickt. Solange sie ihren eigenen Wert kennt, ist es okay, andere in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie sei _etwas_ wert.

Ihr Ton ist bemüht leicht, „Heißt das, dass du mir eine verbale Warnung gibst, bevor du aus meinem Leben verschwindest, weil ich deinen toten Arsch kicken kann?“

Sein Ton ist äußerst intensiv, „Nein, das heißt, dass ich dir eine Warnung gebe, weil es nicht in meiner Natur liegt, stillschweigend abzuhauen, egal wie die Umstände sind.“

Cordelia glaubt ihm das jetzt.

Sie durchschaut ihn ein bisschen besser, aber ergründen, kann sie ihn nicht.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia sich mit einem Teil des Geschehenen arrangiert und Spike eine unangenehme Wahrheit präsentiert, die alles in Frage stellt.

_You and me -_  
_If the world should break in two._

Die Visionen halten sie beschäftigt auf ihrem Weg nach Osten. Cordelia muss keine Umwege mehr fahren, um Zeit zu schinden und Spike genießt die Gewaltausbrüche und sie auch. Sie ziehen merkwürdige Kreise durch das Herz von Amerika, in der Spur, die ihnen die Mächte vorgeben. Es ist einfach am Leben zu sein, wenn man dafür kämpft und sie fallen in ein Muster und sie decken sich gegenseitig den Rücken und es tut gut, als gleichwertiger Partner anerkannt zu werden und nicht an die Seitenlinie verbannt zu sein.

Sie hatten den gleichen Lehrmeister und tragen dieselbe Wut in sich, sind manchmal geradezu erschreckend synchron für die zahlenmäßig wenig bestrittenen Kämpfe. Sie vermisst Angel nicht und Spike anscheinend nicht den Slayer, trotz der gekämpften Jahre an deren Seiten.

Cordelia lernt ihren eigenen Dämon in diesen Schlachten besser kennen und sie mag sie.

Sie ist schnell, hartnäckig, wendig, clever und hat keine Angst davor, schmutzige Tricks anzuwenden und liebt das neue Samuraischwert genug, um damit intensiv zu trainieren. Vielleicht ist es auch nur sie ohne tiefere Bindung.

Spike ist ein guter Mentor, selbst wenn er seine Fäuste bevorzugt, kann er ihr klare Anweisungen bei ihren Schattenkämpfen geben, während er auf der Motorhaube seines DeSotos sitzt und sie rauchend beobachtet. Die Drehungen und Pirouetten verfolgt und seine scharfen Kommandos werden seltener, je mehr sie sich um ihre Abwehr bemüht und tatsächlich das Gleichgewicht zwischen Offensive und Defensive sucht und nicht mehr nur leichtsinnig ihren imaginären Gegner angreift. Ihre Wut und Hilflosigkeit in den Griff bekommt und durch konstruktive Manöver ersetzt, welche die blinde Gewalt in Tödlichkeit verwandeln. Ihre Instinkte für die Gefahr schärfen. Bei ihrem Training.

Denn sie ist frei in den Schlachten. Ihre Zuversicht fast schon arrogant.

Aber Spike triumphiert und sie stimmt ein. Die Mächte ebenfalls, wenn sie nach dem Grad ihrer Beschäftigung geht und einige Aufträge erfordern Planung und so werden ihre Anrufe bei Wes regelmäßiger. Er ist nicht wirklich begeistert von ihrer Gesellschaft und sie ist nicht sicher, ob es an dem Fakt liegt, dass Spike ein seelenloser Vampir ist oder daran, dass er sie mit in die Schlachten ziehen lässt. Nicht dass er eine Wahl hat.

Weder sie noch die Mächte sind bereit für Diskussionen zu diesem Thema.

Aber Wesley hilft so gut er kann mit Informationen über die Distanz aus und scheint erleichtert zu sein, dass sie sich meldet und ihre _‚Therapie’_ anschlägt. Obwohl sie weiß, wie wenig er ihre professionelle Hilfe als solche anerkennt. Als er sie das erste Mal über eine für Wesleys Verhältnisse bösartige Bemerkung zum Thema Spike am Telefon schallend lachen hört, mutmaßt sie, dass er im Anschluss weinend an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt. Das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung war zu abrupt von seiner Seite und er entschuldigte sich zu sehr beim nächsten Telefonat dafür. Sie kann es ihm nicht nachhalten, sie hat selber gedacht, dass sie nie wieder herzhaft lachen würde.

Das Geräusch Cordelia das erste Mal ebenso erschreckt hat, als sie es von einem ihrer Motelzimmer dröhnen hörte und Spike sie so fasziniert ansah, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment peinlich berührt war. Bis sie sich auf den Grund ihres Lachens besann und er wieder den verdienten Spott abbekam, schließlich hatte er sich selbst freiwillig der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben.

Die Phasen kürzer werden, in denen sie sein Rasiermessercharme einfängt und die Phasen länger, in denen sie seinem ganz eigenen Charme erliegt und sich von ihm zu Dingen überreden lässt, die nicht seine Sorge sein sollten. Wie ihre Maniküre oder Gesichtspflege oder ein Sonnebad am Pool, falls ihr Motel einen besitzen sollte. Er ihr sogar einen verdammten Liegestuhl besorgt hat für die Motels ohne Pool und ihr Kommentar, dass sie nicht auf Urlaub, sondern mit einem Auftrag unterwegs sind, hat er mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche und ob hier oder draußen schläfst ist einerlei. Kein Grund, der gegen einen Teint spricht, oder Luv? Außerdem brauche ich von Zeit zu Zeit meine Privatsphäre, egal wie angenehm deine Gesellschaft ist.“ Sie hat ihm die Zeitung über den Kopf geschlagen auf ihrem Weg nach draußen, sich ihrer Niederlage deutlich bewusst, aber es war schwer mit rationaler Logik zu argumentieren.

Gott, sie wusste jetzt, wie sich ihre Familie manchmal gefühlt hat und die Scoobies.

Spike generell zuviel Ahnung von Frauen hat und seine hundertzwanzig Jahre mit Drusilla ihm den letzten Feinschliff bei deren Handhabung gegeben haben. Weil sie bei einige Dinge, die er ihr vorschlug im Nachhinein dachte, dass sie einen anderen Mann auf äußerst gewalttätige und schmerzhafte Weise umgebracht hätte, wenn er es nur gewagt hätte, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich die Beine rasieren könnte. Nichts dabei fand, mit Spike über die Vorteile von Heißwachs und Epilierer zu reden, das Gespräch irgendwann in Foltermethoden abdriftete und damit endete, dass sie das Zeug besorgte und eine Schicht Heißwachs auf seiner Achsel verteilte, weil der Vampir scheinbar anderswo keine Haare besaß, die er für das Experiment opfern wollte.

Das erste Lachen, weil er eine vollendete Stichwunde durch den Bauch mit einem Wimpernzucken wegstecken konnte, aber wie ein kleines Mädchen schrie, als sie ihm den Streifen abzog. Cordelia denkt, dass er die zweite Achsel nur über sich ergehen ließ, weil sie vor prustendem Gelächter schon Schwierigkeiten hatte, das Wachs zu verteilen. Sie vollkommen die Beherrschung verlor und fast vom Bett flog vor hilflosem Lachen, als er ihr danach ganz trocken einen Brazil Wax im Ausgleich vorschlug. Er natürlich seinen Schwanz einzog, als sie meinte, dass dann aber zuerst seine Schambehaarung dran wäre, weil Ladies First in dem Fall nicht gelten würde.

Cordelia bis heute nicht weiß, wie er die Kurve von Körperenthaarung zu Folter zu schallendem Gelächter, so problemlos geschafft hat, dass es zwischendurch nie unangenehm wurde. Weil keines der Themen im Grunde lustig ist.

Oder jemand anders schlicht für schwul gehalten hätte, den wirklich, wie sollte sie Make-up Tipps von einem anderen männlichen Dämon außer Lorne einschätzen? Aber sie benutzt den Kajal und Lipgloss, den er ihr von einer Tankstelle besorgt hat, obwohl sie sich skeptisch fragt, seit wann die ArtDeco im Angebot haben.

Spike sein Image als männlicher Mann sogar ohne Kämpfe in ihren Augen halten kann, weil er zu geschickt in der Unterbreitung seiner Vorschläge ist oder die Artikel plötzlich da sind, zu schade zum wegschmeißen oder ungenutzt lassen. So wie sie sein Blut kommentarlos besorgt und sie wundert sich manchmal, ob er ihr nicht etwas ebenso Essentielles im Austausch dafür gibt. Seine Ratschläge sich wie attraktive Empfehlungen und reizvolle Einladungen anhören und nicht wie konstruktive Kritik an ihrem Äußeren.

Die Oberfläche langsam wieder wichtig wird, aufpoliert und dann wird ihr klar, dass sie wieder Konturen bekommt und Farben. Obwohl ihre Kleider schwarz sind, sie nicht wie eine trauernde Witwe wirkt. Cordelia sich fragt, wie verrückt Drusilla war, weil er so gut im sanften Beherrschen geworden ist, dass er sogar sie manipulieren kann. Die ehemalige Königin der Beeinflussungen in ihrem Sinne.

Sie sich wieder weiblich fühlt. Es seltsam ist.

Sie sich langsam wieder stark fühlt. Sie nicht weiß, was sie davon halten soll.

Ihre Gefühle entwirrend und einteilend in mentale Kisten einpackt, mit dem Hinweis ‚Vorsicht zerbrechlich’. Es keine Umzugskartons in ihrem Inneren sind und sie scheinbar doch noch genügend Stauraum für die Erlebnisse findet, um sie geordnet unterzubringen. In einer abgelegenen Abstellkammer in ihrem Kopf, die sie selten besucht. Sie sich damit arrangiert, dass diese gläsernen Gefühle ebenfalls zu ihr gehören und sich damit auseinandersetzt, was ihr widerfahren ist. Sie weiß nicht, ob ihre Schutzmaßnahmen ausreichen, um die Landung unbeschadet zu überstehen, aber diese scheint zu weit weg, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Sie das Klirren vernehmen wird, weil sie begonnen hat, darauf zu lauschen.

Weil sie beginnt zu akzeptieren, was passiert ist.

Dass sie, Cordelia Chase, Vergewaltigungsopfer Vierhunderttausend geworden ist, denn es war Ende Mai und sie hat sich eine runde Nummer in dieser traurigen Statistik verdient, in die sie sich in diesen langen Mainächten stillschweigend eingereiht hat.

Dass sie nur eine weitere Zahl in einer Masse von gesichtslosen Frauen ist, die ein ähnliches Schicksal teilen. Zusammen mit den rund 876.000 Menschen pro Jahr in den Staaten. Sie innerlich auf den unabwendbaren Aufschlag wartet, der dieser Erkenntnis folgen muss.

Weil Opfer zu sein, schlimm genug war, ohne dass sie es näher definiert hat.

Das Klirren ausbleibt und die Wut nicht so konsumierend ist, wie sie vermutet hat.

Cordelia denkt, dass sie noch immer auf den Klick, die Eingebung oder den Zusammenbruch wartet sollte. Sie noch immer auf eine Art taub ist, nur nicht apathisch und passiv, die Hilferufe von ihr mit neuer Inbrunst beantwortet werden und sie sich zuweilen fragt, wenn sie eigentlich versucht zu retten. In letzter Konsequenz. Warum sie so aggressiv und gnadenlos vorgeht. Aber irgendwie erscheint ihr dieses graue Leben von LA soweit weg, wird angefüllt von den bunten Impressionen ihres Road Trips. Den roten Wüsten, grünen Weiden, dunklen Wäldern und gelben Steppen. Neuen Dämonenarten und neue Wege eben diese umzubringen, wenn es die Visionen vorschreiben oder sie auf unvorsichtige Vamps treffen.

Den wundervollen Unterschieden in den nächtlichen Landschaften, zwischen herber Schönheit und weicher Pracht unter Sternenhimmel so weit, wie das Auge sehen kann. Die Reise ihre Lebensgeister wieder weckt und sie auf der Straße nichts an ihre jüngste Vergangenheit mahnt. Dieses Nicht-Fühlen ihr so fremd wird und sie weiß nicht, ob sie sich versteckt hinter ihrer Mission, guten Absichten und frischen Eindrücken. Hinter ihrer pragmatischen Art nicht das Opfer zu spielen, sondern den Killer. Hinter Spike und seinem Sarkasmus und Witz. Der Kokon, den sie sich in ihrem heimischen Apartment mit Wes und Dennis gewoben hat, durch die Straße und ihr Katana ersetzt und erweitert worden ist.

Spikes Präsenz in ihrem Leben.

Er schwer zu ignorieren ist und so hat Cordelia es aufgegeben. Denn er erwartet noch immer nicht viel von ihr, aber genug. Dass sie nicht nur funktionieren soll, sondern leben. Ein kleines Bisschen. Jeden Tag und jede Nacht ein Stück mehr. Und das ist schwer und zugleich leicht in einem, wenn sie sich vergisst. Aber sie weiß, dass sie sich erinnern sollte und es macht ihr Angst, diese Ungewissheit, ob sie augenblicklich verdrängt oder weiterlebt. Sich verschließt oder öffnet. Für Alles oder Nichts.

Weil sie sich früher stets sicher war, wann sie welche Taktik angewandt hat.

Die letzen drei Wochen ihr unwirklich vorkommen auf eine Art, weil sie wieder aufsteigt und dessen ungeachtet argwöhnisch wartet, dass die Idylle zerschmettert wird. Ihr Kopf sich mit Bildern füllt und sie ist gut im Selbsteinschüchtern und Zweifeln geworden. Sich nicht den Luxus des Gutfühlens erlauben will und Spike ihr nicht erlaubt ins Grübeln zu verfallen oder sich in ihre harte, undurchlässige Schale zurückzuziehen. Sich von ihm abzugrenzen. Er ihr immer wieder ein Lachen abringt und sie denkt, dass er zwischenzeitlich mit Absicht seine scharfe Zunge nicht mehr in Zaum hält, nur um das Geräusch zu hören.

Spike aufmerksamer ist, als sie ihm zugetraut hat.

Manchmal soviel sanften Druck ausübt, dass sie meint, dass ihre Depression einfach zerspringen wird und er ihr ein Grinsen gibt und sie das Vertrauen niederkämpft.

Sie Seherin ist und Dinge sieht, die sie nicht mit Spike teilt, wie Angelus’ Schatten neben ihrem oder dessen Hände auf ihrer Haut. Die Visionen von Angel in LA immer gut getimt sind. Sie entweder vor dem Schlafen heimsuchen oder bevor Spike aufwacht. Oder wenn sie für eine kurze Zeit alleine ist, bei ihrem Sonnenbaden oder den Zwischenstopps, wenn Spike Kaffee holt oder tankt. Bisweilen fragt sie sich, warum die Mächte so vorsichtig mit dieser neuen Waffe sind.

Sie zurückgeworfen wird und still ist.

Spike deshalb vorsichtiger mit dem Alleinlassen wird.

Er es wahrscheinlich auf ihre Launen schiebt und sie nicht genau weiß, weshalb sie diese Bilder nicht mit ihm teilt. Wahrscheinlich weil es keinen Unterschied macht. Es nichts gibt, das man mit Stahl und Fängen bekämpfen kann. In Angels Hotelsuite. In seinem Kopf. Wie er die Bilder verarbeitet, die sein Verstand vor ihm ausbreitet. Wie er versucht sich schuldig für die Eroberung ihres Körpers zu fühlen und manchmal scheitert. Die Seele nicht repariert ist und der Dämon stärker als jemals zuvor. Weil Angelus klug genug war, die Seele zu schwächen und Angel von seiner Schuld und schlechtem Gewissen geradezu aufgefressen wird.

Es nicht mehr nur an ihm nagt, sondern ihm seine Substanz raubt und Angel versucht, sich sein Versprechen in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass er sich nicht umbringt und nicht aufgibt. Dass sie sich nicht auch noch darüber Gedanken machen kann, es trotzdem tut, weil seine Gefühle in ihr nachklingen und er es ihr zwar schuldig ist, stark zu sein. Dieses Versprechen jedoch nicht halten kann allein in der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers. Er ihr effektiv die Farben entzieht, die sie zuvor gierig aufgezogen hat. Cordelia dennoch daran glaubt, dass sie beide das Geschehen hinter sich lassen werden, irgendwann. Es gemeinsam überstehen werden und er dort ist und sie hier.

Die Distanz richtig ist. Weil er ihr Blut will, trotz Seele.

Nicht weit genug erscheint, weil die Mächte ihre Gabe so gegen sie verwenden.

Sie zwischenzeitlich andere Ausblicke, ebenso wie die Visionen von Angel fürchtet. Wie Spike als Staubwolke in einem ihrer Kämpfe und ihr das zeigt, dass sie sich öffnet. Dass der blonde Vampir das Vorhängeschloss an ihrem Herzen geknackt hat und sie in ihm mehr sieht, als einen Alliierten oder Veteran eines gemeinsamen Krieges.

Cordelia nicht daran gedacht hat, dass sie beide eine Naturmacht für sich sind und es reicht, wenn einer verbal zuschlägt, um die Balance zu kippen. Sie nicht dachte, dass sie es wäre und nicht weiß, wie es dazu kam. Was die Situation eskalieren ließ. Sie jetzt auf die geschlossene Tür starrt und sich fragt, ob er sein Versprechen hält und zurückkehrt, weil er kein Wort gesagt hat, als er aufstand und ging.

Die Grauzonen in ihrem Kopf sich weiter mischen und sie das Schwarz-Weiß ihrer Jugend vermisst. Die Frage, ob ein Vampir ohne Seele lieben kann, früher nicht relevant war. Er kein schlechtes Gewissen zeigt, wenn er einen seiner Art tötet und Nietzsches Gebot des Stärkeren sein verdammtes Unleben diktiert und sie nicht versteht, weshalb es ihn so aufbringt. Weil sie Obsession, Sex und Familienbindung nicht als Liebe anerkennt und was ist falsch daran?

Und er lässt sich Zeit mit seiner Rückkehr und sie nutzt die Zeit mit Nachdenken.

Über ihn und sein Leben und die Aspekte, die sie nicht davon kennt und überlegt, was ihn in Sunnydale hält und kommt zu der Antwort, dass jemand seine Aufmerksamkeit dort gehalten haben muss. Sie geht ihre Gespräche durch und kommt zu der Lösung, dass es die Summers-Frauen waren.

Dass es letztendlich Buffy war und sie einen wunden Punkt berührt hat. Dass er auch für Dawn fühlt, in ihr so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester sieht, die er mit seinem Leben beschützen würde. Jeden, der sie verletzen sollte, es zehnfach bereuen lassen würde, selbst wenn es nur ihr Highschool-Schwarm ist, der sie nicht beachtet. Er Willow für ihre Intelligenz mag und sogar Xanders Witz irgendwie.

Weiß nicht, was sie fühlen soll.

Weil Angelus kein Kuschelvampir war und es einfach ist, sich vorzumachen, dass er absolut keine Emotionen in sich trägt, die auch nur im Entferntesten an Liebe erinnern. Höchstens das perverse Abziehbild davon und Angels innerer Kampf das Echo des Dämons ist und nicht seines gesamten Wesens.

Weil Spike kein Kuschelvampir ist und er trotzdem loyal gegenüber den Scoobies ist und ihr nach heulen zumute ist, weil sie nicht noch mehr Schwarz in ihrem Dunkelgrau haben will. Sie Spike nicht Liebe absprechen kann und es zu viele Konsequenzen für das fragile Gerüst ihres Verstandes hat.

Cordelia ihren Verstand abschaltet, duschen geht und danach auf den kleinen, flimmernden Fernseher starrt, ohne etwas zu sehen. Eine weitere patentierte Technik von ihr, um die Zweifel und Bedenken nicht weiter an die Oberfläche zu lassen.

Die Erleichterung als er vor Sonnenaufgang in das Zimmer stürmt, universell ist, so wie die kosmische Balance, die er in ihr ins Kippen gebracht hat. Er sie nicht beachtet, als er ins Badezimmer geht und seine Wut einer Rauchlawine gleicht, die sie auf seinem Weg an ihr vorbei versengt. Er sich schließlich neben sie legt in seinen neuen Boxern, der Geruch von Whiskey, Blut und Rauch sie einhüllt und Spike sie weiter ignoriert. So verdammt angepisst wirkt, dass sie Angst hätte, wenn sie ihn nicht inzwischen halbwegs durchschauen würde. Seine Wut auf sie wahrscheinlich die gesamte Dämonenpopulation dieses Kaffs ausgelöscht hat und das zumindest als ihre einzige gute Tat dieser Nacht gewertet werden kann. Er verletzt und wütend ist, bereit für einen Frontalangriff, sollte sie ihm nur den geringsten Anlass dafür bieten.

Sie wählt ihre Worte vorsichtig, spricht besänftigend, „Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt und weniger als eine halbe Stunde später zwei Menschen vor meinen Augen zu Tode gefoltert, weil ich es wagte, ihn auf seine Blondfiktion und die auf Seherinnen anzusprechen. Weil ich so dumm war, ihn mit Kreativität herauszufordern, obwohl ich nichts weiter wollte, als dass er es zu Ende bringt. Er kannte meinen einzigen Wunsch und ist Liebe nicht auch das Erfüllen von selbstlosen Wünschen? Sag mir, ob das Liebe ist, Spike?“

Er schließt die Augen und schweigt. Yeah, sie ist zur selben Antwort gekommen.

Legt sich neben ihn und starrt an die Decke, hat nahezu das Schwarz aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt, bis Spike sie zurückbringt. Es zurückbringt und der Schatten wieder größer wird.

Desillusioniert und bedächtig, „Man kann nicht entbehren, was man liebt. Liebe ist nie selbstlos, Cor, sie erwartet immer Gegenleistung, immer Erfüllung. Liebe ist der Sieg in der ultimativen Niederlage. Die Unterordnung, um zu herrschen. Die Herrschaft, um zu dienen. Besessenheit, um besessen zu werden. Du kannst Vampiren selbstlose Liebe absprechen, aber du weißt selbst, wie selten uneigennützige Liebe unter Menschen ist.“

Ihr Blick geht auf sein Profil und sie versucht die Poetik und Resignation aus seinen Worten zu filtern und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, merkt, dass es schwieriger ist, als angenommen. Die Bestürzung in Wellen durch ihren Körper schwappt und sie versucht sich gegen seine nächsten Worte zu stählen und etwas zu finden, das sie festhält in dieser Lawine aus Trümmern und gebrochenen Träumen. Sich nicht an den Splittern zu schneiden, die so lose durch ihr Inneres fliegen.

Die Implikationen für ihr Leben und ihre Liebe.

Gegen die Wahrheit, die er ihr vermitteln will.

Spike gedanklich zu weit weg ist, um ihre Abwehrreaktion und ihr körperliches Unbehagen wahrzunehmen. Nach einer kurzen Pause ruhig weiterspricht, „Der Dämon macht nur das Verlangen klarer, die Wege zur Erfüllung einfacher. Wollen. Nehmen. Haben. Keine falsche Rücksichtnahme, verschleierte Absichten oder das Zügeln des Besitzwunsches und der Begierde. Sicher ist es keine menschliche Liebe, die uns für das Sterben lässt, das uns wichtig ist, aber Selbstaufgabe bis zum Tod ist möglich.“

Sein Blick trifft auf ihren und sie zuckt nicht zurück vor den widersprüchlichen Emotionen, die in seinen Augen flammen, die nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Sondern einzig und allein mit seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Liebe.

Lustig, er hat ihre Frage nicht beantwortet und sie trotzdem in Frage gestellt.

„Spike, glaubst du, dass Angelus mich liebt?“

„Du lebst noch.“

Sie denkt, dass das ein Ja ist und sie denkt, dass sie sich übergeben muss. Richtet sich auf, weil der Raum sich dreht und schneller wird, sich an den Rand des Bettes klammert, die Füße auf den dünnen Teppich presst und das Flimmern des Fernsehers fixiert. Das Flackern ihre Übelkeit verstärkt und so schließt sie besiegt die Augen, wappnet sich gegen die Welle von Widerstreben und Ekel, die durch ihren Körper rauscht, ungebremst. Auftobt und größer wird.

Sich daran erinnern muss, einen Atemzug nach den anderen zu nehmen, nicht zu schnell.

Langsam. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus.

Der Schweiß zurück ist und die Gänsehaut. Das Zittern sich dazu gesellt und das Herzklopfen. Die Panik ihren Körper in Schockzustand sendet, über den Fluchtmodus hinaus. Es erschreckend sein sollte, wie schnell sich ihr Geist verabschiedet und sie auf einen Körper reduziert, der nicht nach ihren Regeln funktioniert. Sie kann sich nicht bewegen. Sie kann kaum atmen. Sie erinnert sich vage an das letzte Mal, als sie sich so gefühlt hat. So vage und so dunkel. Seine kalte Hand sanft auf ihrem Rücken landet und das alles ist, was sie braucht, um der Starre zu entfliehen und sich ins Badezimmer zu stürzen.

Diesmal hat sie die Option der Flucht, weil Spike nicht Angelus ist.

Ihre Hand auf den Mund gepresst, schafft sie es bis zum Waschbecken nichts von ihrem Erbrochenen zu verlieren und nur das weiße Porzellan zu treffen. Nachdem das krampfartige Entleeren ihres Magens einen Rhythmus gefunden hat, wagt sie es schließlich neben der Toilette in die Knie zu gehen. Sie wirklich nicht an die Vorgeschichte dieser Schüssel denken will, weil das kalte Porzellan ihr momentaner Freund ist. Sich gut gegen ihre Schläfe anfühlt.

Lustig, sie hätte auf die Antwort verzichten können. Im Nachhinein.

Spike ihr langsam folgt, das Badezimmerlicht anschaltet und sie kneift die Augen weiter zusammen gegen das grelle Flurozonlicht. Hört wie er das Wasser im Waschbecken laufen lässt, während sie noch trockenes Röcheln von sich gibt. Aber ihr Magen ist leer, das Würgen nur noch schmerzhaft. Er ein Handtuch um die Schultern legt und ihr einen kalten Waschlappen gegen die Stirn presst. Ein Glas mit Wasser klickend neben sie stellt und dann an ihrer Seite kniet. Schweigt. Wartet darauf, dass sie sich wiederfängt. Sie nicht berührt und sie will ihm sagen, dass es –

Vergisst, was sie sagen will, es ist nicht wichtig.

Hört das Tropfen des Wasserhahns. _Pling_ _. Pling._

Spürt die kalten Fließen unter ihren nackten Beinen, greift blind nach Spikes Hand und legt sie auf die Narbe. Will ihn fragen, ob das Liebe ist oder Verdammnis. Ob es einen Unterschied darin gibt und seine Hand verbrennt sie nicht wie Wesleys, öffnet deswegen ungläubig die Augen. Wundert sich warum, während sie ihn anstarrt und er die Konturen der Rose abfährt. Fasziniert, fast bewundernd und sie kennt seine Antwort. Das ist für ihn Liebe und es sind ihre Tränen, die sich auf das _Pling_ des tropfenden Wasserhahns einstimmen.

Regenbogenfarben haben sich in schimmerndes Schwarz und Gold in dem kalten Flurozonlicht gewandelt und ihre Tränen schmerzen mehr, als sie ihr Blut in Erinnerung hat. Obwohl sie genauso verhalten fließen, leise von Kapitulation und Ohnmacht wispern. Von einem Kampf, den sie nicht gewinnen kann. Damals und die Verzweiflung ist so fassbar in ihr, so greifbar, wie sie sich windet und aufbegehrt. Der Strudel dieses kleine Bisschen schneller wird. Die Konturen diese Nuance dunkler werden. Ein Stück mehr aus ihrer Abwehr bricht und sie versucht zu verstehen, weshalb es immer in Schmerz endet.

Weshalb es immer so endet. Mit ihr auf dem Boden und dieser letzten Wahl.

Cordelia muss Spike nicht wie Wes mit dem Druck ihrer Hand auf der Rose halten und sie löst den Griff, um sein Handgelenk, fährt mit dem nassen Lappen über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Nase läuft und sie reißt, ein Stück Klopapier ab und putzt sie. Übertönt das Wispern. Spült sich gurgelnd den Mund aus, verdrängt das Flüstern ein Stück weiter in den Hintergrund. Spuckt den Geschmack von Unterwerfung ins Klo, wo er hingehört.

Behält ihn und seine abwesende Raubtiermiene im Blick und denkt, dass sie eine der wichtigsten Lektionen über Vampire heute Nacht gelernt hat. Ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Wissen verarbeiten kann und so sperrt sie es weg, für späteren Gebrauch. In dieselbe Abstellkammer, die für Angelus reserviert ist, während Spikes Finger die Blütenblätter zärtlich abfahren. Sie sich schließlich aufrichtet und auf seine blasse Hand auf ihrem goldenen Innenschenkel starrt. Er so lilienweiß wie die Narbe ist und die schwarze Seide ihres Nachthemdes den Kontrast verschärft. Ihn unrealer machen.

Erstaunlicherweise bricht ihre Stimme nicht bei der Frage, „Muss Liebe Schmerz sein, damit sie real ist?“

Seine goldenen Augen blicken auf, fast verlegen. „Ich dachte, ich kenne die Antwort darauf. Buffy meinte, ich liebe nicht sie, sondern den Schmerz. Vielleicht hätte sie mich lieben können, wenn sie nicht ihren dunkleren Bedürfnissen mit mir nachgegeben hätte und es so einfach für sich machte, die schwärende Wunde auf mein Konto zu schieben. Indem sie unsere gesamte Beziehung zu einer Karikatur verzerrte, die keine echte Nähe zuließ, sondern uns aufs körperliche Verlangen reduzierte. Mich auf meinen Schwanz und sich auf ihr schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber ihren Freunden. Weil es trotz allem nicht so falsch war, wie sie es sich eingeredet hat. Die Poesie da war, bevor wir Sex hatten. Ich schätze, du kannst das nachvollziehen, Cor.“

Cordelia nickt. Kein Grund ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie es nicht weiß und es trotzdem versteht. Er ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Akzeptanz und Liebe war und sie diese dem falschen Dämon gegeben hat, um mit heiler Psyche davon zu kommen.

Ein weiteres kosmisches Ungleichgewicht. Eines von vielen heute Nacht.

Eine weitere Ungerechtigkeit. Eine von vielen.

Steht auf, seine Finger verstärken kurz den Druck, bevor sie von ihrem Innenschenkel abfallen und Spike sie gehen lässt. Dreht die Dusche auf und wartet darauf, dass er sie alleine lässt. Er nur die Spülung betätigt und den Sitz herunterklappt, die Arme darauf aufstützt und sie aus dunklen Bernsteinaugen wachsam beobachtet. Nach einem kurzen Zögern ignoriert sie seine Anwesenheit und streift das Handtuch und ihr Nachthemd von den Schultern, schmeißt den Slip auf den kleinen Haufen.

Ihre Unterwerfung ist weggespült, irgendwo in den Abwasserrohren unter ihren Füßen und sie ist nur noch ausgelaugt. Sein Game Face fest in sein Gesicht gemeißelt ist und sie fragt sich, ob er den Schmerz so einfacher erträgt oder die Liebe, die er in sich trägt. Es mittlerweile keinen Unterschied zwischen den beiden gibt. So wie sie sich annähern und die Grenzen verwischen. Dass es sich für ihn ebenso zu einer Last entwickelt, wie für sie. Dass er ebenso unter seinen Emotionen schwankt.

Cordelia blickt Spike eine lange Zeit regungslos an, wartet darauf, dass er ihr die Entscheidung abnimmt. Mit ihr fällt. Die Dumpfheit in seinen Augen den Blick genug trübt, dass sie es hinter sich bringen können. Diese Phrase der Besserung abschreiben und ins Bodenlose fallen können.

Er hat ihr die Waffen in Form von Kleidern gegeben und nackt ist sie immer noch markiert und besiegt. Machtlos und es ist nicht wichtig, dass sie ihre Weiblichkeit nur mit dem Schwarz von exquisiten Stoffen trägt. Ihre Haut wieder golden strahlt und seine Erektion sich durch das Dunkel seiner Boxer abzeichnet, weil nur ihre Qual seine niederen Instinkte aktiviert. Nicht ihre weiblichen Rundungen oder ihr Wesen. Nicht sie. Sondern der Schmerz. Nicht ihn. Sondern nur den Vampir. Nur Teile eines fehlenden Ganzen.

Er so schneeweiß wie die Fließen ist und verführerisch wie eine Rasierklinge im Moment.

Sein Kopfschütteln erfolgt unendlich langsam und sie steigt in die Kabine.

_Regenbogenfarben schimmern in dem kalten Flurozonlicht._

Cordelia sich müde gegen die kalten Kacheln lehnt und weiß, dass Spike es ihr draußen gleichtut. Die Dusche nichts daran ändert, dass sie dreckig ist und er. Sie nie wieder unversehrt und intakt sein werden, stattdessen verdorben sind bis in die hinterste Ecke ihres Wesens und sie denkt an Angelus und daran, was er ihnen geraubt und was er pervertiert hat.

Neben dem Offensichtlichen. Ihrem Glauben und ihrer Liebe.

Weil Schmerz Liebe ist und sie das nicht glauben kann. Oder will. Trotz allem. Nicht in letzter Instanz. Zumindest ein kleiner Teil von ihr wehrt sich noch gegen diese Erkenntnis. Sie ihre Abwehr mit den Lagen an Stoff wieder aufbauen wird und sie beide morgen so tun können, als ob sich nichts geändert hat.

Warum weint sie dann? Und für wen? Sich oder ihn? Oder Angel?

Ist es wichtig? Ihre Tränen werden sowieso von dem Wasserstrahl fortgespült. Trockene Schluchzer und spurenlose Feuchtigkeit auf nasser Haut. Sie kann nicht daran verbrennen. Nicht hier. So wie sie nicht untergehen konnte in Angelus’ Bett. Oder verblutet auf den Fließen. So wie sie Farben in ihrem Schwarz vermisst. Oder den Grund unter ihren Füßen.

Spike und sie Naturgewalten sind, die verwüsten und es genießen.

Sie den Sieg suchen und nicht nur die ultimative Niederlage.

Ein gnädiges Ende.

Cordelia denkt, dass sie einmal besser darin war, sich selbst zu belügen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia mit Angel telefoniert und Spike den Anruf an sich reißt, nur um später mit einem unerwarteten Resultat konfrontiert zu werden.

_Until the very end of me -_  
_Until the very end of you._

Cordelia ruft Wesley am nächsten Abend bei einem Tankstop an und erkundigt sich das erste Mal nach Angel, hört sich sagen, dass sie gerne mit ihm reden würde. Dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde zu warten, bis Wes ihn aus seinem Zimmer geholt hat.

Starrt in den Sternenhimmel von Kansas und die unendlichen goldenen Weizenfelder vor ihr. Reif für die Ernte. Spürt Spike hinter sich, der bezahlt hat und Diskretion nicht in seiner Natur liegt. Fühlt seinen fragenden Blick in ihrem Rücken und es ist einfach sich vorzumachen, dass sie heute morgen nicht in seinen Armen aufgewacht ist und es sich sicher und gut angefühlt hat. Beschützt.

Dass es eine Premiere war und einer der Gründe, weshalb sie mit Angel reden muss. Sich erinnern muss. Weil Spike nicht sicher ist und sie nicht beschützen kann vor ihren eigenen Dämonen. Denkt darüber nach, dass es eigentlich verboten ist, neben der Zapfsäule zu telefonieren und mit einem Handzeichen ihr zu folgen, steigt sie ein. Spike startet den Wagen und sie sind wieder auf der Straße, während Angel immer noch nicht am anderen Ende der Leitung ist. Sie Gunn und Fred im Hintergrund hört und die Augen schließt, sich auf das vertraute Geräusch von ihren kleinen Diskussionen konzentriert, das liebevolle Geplänkel gedämpft durch die Entfernung und das Lächeln erst von ihrem Mund verschwindet, als sie Angels Stimme hört, „Hallo?“

Kein Name und sie weiß nicht, weshalb sie das traurig macht.

„Hallo Angel, wie geht es dir?“

Hört ihn seufzen und nach Worten suchen, weil sie nicht mehr miteinander geredet haben, seit sie ihn aus dem Plymouth warf, mit der Warnung, dass er es nicht wagen sollte zusammenzubrechen oder sie aufzusuchen. Er sich nicht zu erklären bräuchte oder entschuldigen, weil sie zu erschöpft war, um zu argumentieren oder ihn aufzurichten. Er ihr seine Sicht der Ereignisse ersparen sollte und der totale Zusammenbruch ihr Privileg war. Etwas das sie sich verdient hatte. Sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte, endlich für sich sein und er die Erklärungen auch alleine geben konnte. Ohne sie an seiner Seite zu haben.

Sie zurückkommen würde zu ihm. Es nur eine Phase war, die sie überstehen mussten.

Sie ihre Stimme in seiner Gegenwart wiederfinden musste.

Denn es war eines der wenigen Male, bei denen Angel sie ohne ein Wort verstand. Sie nur anblickte mit diesen verletzten Augen und dann abgekämpft aus dem Auto stieg, als ob er die Schlacht seines Lebens verloren hatte. Und Cordelia weiß noch, dass sie dachte, dass es noch genügend andere Kämpfe für ihn geben würde, die er überstehen musste, als sie ihm nachblickte, wie er langsam im Hyperion verschwand.

Es keinen Grund gab, ihm nachzulaufen und besänftigen. Er dies besser wusste als sie. Es jeden Grund gab davonzulaufen und solange zu fahren, bis der Plymouth in seine Einzelteile zerfiel. Und Cordelia wird sich darüber klar, dass ihr Road Trip seit einiger Zeit keine Flucht mehr ist und am Anfang nichts weiter war. Sie sich damals in dem Moment vor dem Hyperion schwor, dass sie dann zurückkommen würde, wenn sie ihm etwas anders zu sagen hatte, als Fragen oder Vorwürfe. Sie dann heimkommen würde, wenn sie etwas anderes, als seinen Dämon sehen würde. Und sie denkt, dass sie noch nicht ganz an ihrem Ziel angekommen ist.

Wesley eine halbe Stunde später bei ihr auftauchte und von Dennis hereingelassen worden ist.

Sie unter der Dusche war. Dort blieb. Für eine lange Zeit.

Sein Klopfen und Flehen ignorierte, etwas zu sagen. Er den Albtraum nur realer machte.

Sie schwieg und verwirrt war, durch Wes’ Versuche ihr beizustehen.

Seine Tränen. Seinen Trost. Noch für eine lange Zeit.

Sie war sich nicht darüber bewusst, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und öffnet sie langsam. Wacht noch immer nicht auf. Der Albtraum bleibt real, löst sich nicht in Nebelfetzen mit einem sanften Wort von Angel auf, so wie in der Vergangenheit, wenn sie ihn nach einer besonders schlimmen Vision mitten in der Nacht angerufen hat, nur um zu wissen, dass ihre Welt noch da war. Keiner verletzt und das Böse besiegt. Er noch da war. Ihr Beschützer, der die Monster zurückschlug und die Unschuldigen rettete. Die Grenzen sind nicht mehr so scharf, schneiden trotzdem tiefer. Machen ihn vielschichtiger und sie wusste doch schon immer, dass Angel eine komplexe Persönlichkeit war.

Sein Schweigen spricht Bände und sie fragt sich, ob er verschwindet, sich in Nichts auflöst, wenn sie es sich nur hart genug vorstellt. Ob er es ohne ihre Vorstellung tut. Ob sie sich zuviel oder zuwenig in der Vergangenheit vorgestellt hat. Denn er ist unverwandelbar für die Ewigkeit. Ein gefallener Engel ausgestoßen aus dem Paradies und sie hat versucht, ihm eine Familie zu geben und einen Grund. Darauf hatte sie gebaut und sie weiß, dass ihr Fundament auf Sand errichtet war.

Seine Liebe für Buffy nicht so ewig war, wie sie in ihrer romantischen Vorstellung gedacht hat. Sein Sehnen für die Jägerin durch die Erfüllung seiner Mission und dem Beschützen seiner Familie ersetzt worden ist. Sie so hart an etwas Glück für ihn gearbeitet hat, dass ihr gar nicht aufgefallen ist, das perfektes Glück für ihn in Reichweite war.

Weil sie blind war. Geblendet von ihrer Vorstellung von ihm.

Die Zeiten haben sich gewandelt.

Sie hat sich verwandelt in jemanden, den sie nicht kennt.

„Ich vermisse dich, Cordy.“ Vernimmt das Knacken und lockert den Griff um das Plastik ihres Mobiltelefons, bevor es splittert. „Wir alle vermissen dich.“

Wundert sich, ob emotionale Erpressung immer Teil ihrer Beziehung war und was sie antworten soll, weil sie ihn nicht wirklich vermisst und gleichzeitig so sehr, dass es ihr Angst macht. Sie ihre Naivität und Unbefangenheit ebenso vermisst. Ihre Freunde. Ihr Leben. Sich selbst. Und ihn. Ihre Vorstellung von ihm.

Hat Panik die Frage zu stellen, die sie seit gestern verfolgt und der eigentliche Grund für ihren Anruf ist. Die Bestätigung ihrer schlimmsten Befürchtungen und können es ihre sein, wenn sie diese Möglichkeit bis gestern nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hat? Es sogar zu absurd für ihre verdrehte Weltvorstellung war? Bis Spikes Ausführungen Fragen aufwarfen, die nicht so einfach zu ignorieren sind. Nicht so einfach wegzuwischen.

Besinnt sich auf ungefährliche Floskeln, „Also geht es dir soweit gut?“

Lauscht in die Stille seiner Antwort. Versucht sich an die Regeln von Konversationen zu erinnern, an die Gespräche mit ihm und seine Art sich mitzuteilen. Ihr das blendende Scheinwerferlicht zu überlassen und sie weiß, dass sie es genossen hat. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Das Schweigen, das er für seine Zwecke nutzen konnte, um sich darin zu verstecken und sie sich entfalten konnte. Es eine perfekte Symbiose war.

Sie beobachtete ihn, hat es immer getan, wie er mit den Schatten in einem hell erleuchteten Raum verschmolz. Seine Art, die Energie im Raum zu verändern und sie liebte auch das. Seine leisen Auftritte daheim, die in so großen Kontrast zu den melodramatischen bei den Missionen standen. Sieht ihn seit einer langen Zeit so klar, seit ihr Fokus von ihrer Person abrutschte und auf ihm landete. Weil es Doyles Vermächtnis war, dass sie sich um Angel zu kümmern hatte, um ihn menschlicher zu machen. Ihn in die Welt zu integrieren und aus den Schatten zu lösen. Vorzubereiten für die Ewigkeit seiner Unsterblichkeit ohne sie. Neben den Visionen und der Migräne und der ständigen Gefahr. Neben ihrem eigenen Sterben.

Sie hat versagt.

Ihn besser in den Schatten kennen gelernt und aus der Distanz, als im Licht.

Aus der Nähe hat er sie geblendet. Blind für seine Schwächen gemacht und seine Liebe.

Erinnert sich schließlich daran, dass Angel keine Visionen von ihr hat oder vielleicht doch, aber andere. „Angel, mach das nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin ist. Bitte. Erzähl mir von Connor und deinen kurzen Nächten weil er zahnt oder was Babies in seinem Alter sonst so machen, um ihre Väter auf Trab zu halten. Oder von Wes’ letzte Beute im Buchladen. Erzähl mir von Lornes greller Garderobe, Freds neuster Erfindung und Gunn und die letzten Monster, die ihr in LA niedergestreckt habt. Aber schweig nicht, weil ich dieses Leben für euch aufgegeben habe und ich will, dass du Teil von ihren Leben bleibst und nicht nur in deinem verdammten Sessel sitzt und über die Tage nachdenkst, die ich vor dir auf den Knien verbracht habe.“

Hört ihn hart schlucken und fühlt die heiße Wut, welche die Visionen in ihr ausgelöst haben, erneut aufflammen. Hört das Knirschen der Scherben in ihrem Inneren, bis sie sich darüber bewusst wird, dass ihre Zähne das Geräusch produzieren und sie ihren Kiefer mühsam entspannt.

Bringt sich wieder unter Kontrolle und fährt dann bestimmt fort, „Wir sind stärker als das. Ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich dir von Wesley ausrichten ließ, dass wir es gemeinsam überstehen werden. Aber nicht indem du schweigst und ich rede. Die Rollen passen nicht mehr. Komm schon, sei stark für mich und sag mir nicht, dass du mich vermisst und damit implizierst, dass ich zurückkommen soll, weil ich zwar deine Stimme ertrage, aber noch nicht dein Gesicht. Ich das normale Leben vermisse, das ich in LA hatte. Angel erzähl mir davon, bevor ich dir Fragen stellen, deren Antworten uns nur weiter auseinanderbringen – Bitte.“

Spike nimmt ihr das Telefon unvermittelt ab, „Peaches, ich weiß, wie sehr du es liebst deine Frauen betteln zu hören, aber mir reicht es für heute. Du hast Cordelia genug auf die Folter gespannt. Denk über ihre Worte nach und du erzählst ihr das nächste Mal besser eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, die sie sehr gut unterhält, weil es mir für heute zuviel ist, dass sie zweimal Bitte gesagt hat.“ Spike verstummt kurz und lacht dann. „Yeah, lustig, die Drohung war beim ersten Mal schon veraltet und da du absolut keine Ahnung hast, wo wir uns befinden, ist sie nicht nur albern, sondern zwecklos.“

Anscheinend hat Angel seine Stimme in Spikes Gegenwart wiedergefunden und Cordelia ist aufgebracht, mit einem guten Schuss von Verbitterung, während sie die Kaskade von Flüchen und Einschüchterungen sogar vom Beifahrersitz aus mitbekommt. Spike grinsend, den Hörer in ihre Richtung hält und sie wusste, dass es Vorteile hat seelenlos zu sein und einen Groll über Jahrhunderte zu pflegen, weil er sich irgendwann auszahlt.

So wie jetzt. Angels Brüllen ist unüberhörbar, „- wenn du es wagen solltest, sie auch nur anzufassen, nein, wenn du dich erdreisten solltest, unaufgefordert in Cordys Richtung zu blicken, werde ich dir jeden Knochen einzeln brechen und danach die Haut abziehen. Langsam. In Streifen und deine Muskeln in Quadraten. Du wirst jeden Tag bereuen, seit dem Drusilla in deine Richtung geblinzelt hat. Jeden einzelnen verdammten Tag und jede Nacht davon, William, ich meine es ernst. Todernst. Das ist kein Spiel, ich weiß nicht, was für einen kranken Plan du dir zurechtgelegt hast, um mich zu provozieren. Aber es ist nicht die angemessene Art, wie du dich an mir rächen kannst, weil ich es dich bitter bereuen lasse bis zum jüngsten Gericht. Lass deine schmutzigen Hände von ihr. Ich warne dich.“

Die Wut ist eisig, „Angel, ich bin nicht dein Besitz und keine Schachfigur in euren kranken Spielen, um unter die Haut des anderen zu kommen und die Rangordnung auszumachen. Ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen, vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen in meine Urteilskraft. Und selbst wenn ich Lust haben sollte, deinem Grand Childe sein Unleben zu verschönern, ist das meine Sache. Einzig und allein meine Entscheidung. Es war nicht meine, die dich in mein Bett ließ, sondern dein Versäumnis mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass du deine Seele ohne Sex verlieren konntest. Eine Tatsache, die ich dir noch nicht verziehen habe, obwohl es gerade schwer ist, mich daran zu erinnern, warum das Ziel überhaupt erstrebenswert war. Und ja, es war dein Fehler, der Angelus zurück in unser Dasein brachte. Der hierher führte. Also halte dich aus meinem Leben raus, bevor du noch mehr kaputt machst und mich zu etwas aufstachelst, das wir alle bereuen werden.“

Cordelia kann die Gelegenheiten an einer Hand abzählen, bei denen sie Angel tatsächlich angeschrieen hat. Heute gehört dazu. Ihre heiße Wut ist in Kälte umgeschlagen, während ihrer Tirade und sie wartet auf seine Erwiderung, die nicht kommt.

Es für ihre Warnung ohnehin zu spät ist.

Sie fühlt sich provoziert, weil es Angel nicht darum ging, dass Spike sie verletzen konnte, eine begründete Angst. Sondern einzig und allein um seine Eifersucht und sein Besitzanspruch. Die entfernte Möglichkeit, dass sie glücklich werden könnte und wieder sein verdammtes Schweigen.

Spike das Telefon wieder an sein Ohr presst, „Du hast die Lady gehört, Angel und du hast meine Chancen unter ihre harte Schale zu kommen gerade unheimlich gesteigert, denn in ihrem Bett bin ich schon.“ Sie lächelt ein böses Lächeln, das ihr Gegenüber frech entgegnet. Spike braucht nicht einmal die Wahrheit zu verbiegen, um es Angel heimzuzahlen, will lachen, weil sie dessen dunkle, unheilvolle Miene vor sich sieht und er es sich verdient hat. „Übrigens danke dafür, Grandpa, der Platz ist kuschelig.“

Das Knurren eines gewalttätigen Tieres, kann sogar sie ohne weiteres unter der Musik und dem Motor ausmachen. „Oh, und denke über die nächste Gute-Nacht-Geschichte nach, anstatt über Wege mich leiden zu lassen, weil es dir mehr bringt. Außerdem Cor Grausamkeit meine Person betreffend verabscheut, wenn sie nicht diejenige ist, die sie zufügt und du willst sie doch nicht weiter verstimmen, oder?“

Spike lauscht auf die leise Erwiderung, die folgt und die zu lang für ein einfaches Ja ist.

Schließlich, „Ich kann dir versichern, dass deine miserable Entschuldigung für ein Leben keine Priorität in meinem Unleben hat. Du schaffst es auch ohne meine Hilfe ausgezeichnet, deine Existenz in eine einzige abgefuckte Katastrophe zu verwandeln. Ich dachte mit Buffy hättest du den Vogel abgeschossen, aber das hier übertrifft, diesen ‚Romeo und Julia’-Scheiß um ein Vielfaches. Sag mir, wirst du mit Cordelia wieder einen gemeinsamen Nenner finde, so wie du es mit dem Slayer geschafft hast? Oder tauchst du nur auf ihrer Beerdigung auf und trauerst den versäumten Chancen nach?“ Er wird unterbrochen, dann höhnisch, „Du mich auch. Das Gefühl beruht absolut auf Gegenseitigkeit. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten ist nicht so dein Ding, oder Angelus?“

Angel scheint in Erklärungslaune zu sein, zu schade, dass sie nicht diejenige ist, die er über seinen Seelenzustand aufklären will. Ihr misstrauischer Blick ist auf Spikes ernstes Profil gerichtet. Endlich, „Gut, dass wir uns so prächtig verstehen und einmal ein gemeinsames Ziel haben, Angel. Bye!“

Spike klappt das Handy zusammen und sie will nicht denken, weil wenn sie anfängt zu denken, sie weiter brüllen will. Lauter schreien will. Leiser weinen. Stattdessen dreht sie die Musik bis zum Anschlag auf und versucht an nichts zu denken, es hat ihr früher geholfen, aber die Wut verzehrt sie. Lässt ihr keine Ruhe.

Was fällt ihm ein, sich in ihr Leben und ihre Entscheidungen einzumischen und warum hat Wes ihm nicht gesagt, wo sie sich befand und vor allem mit wem? Waren sie wieder in den Zeiten angekommen, in denen niemand es wagte ihn bei seinem Grübeln zu stören? Er diese unüberwindbare Mauer zwischen sich und dem Rest der Welt hochzog, nur um sich selbst zu bemitleiden? Sein Schicksal? Was war mit ihrem? Sie schloss sich doch auch nicht mehr ein und verkroch sich vor der Welt.

Sicher, schmerzte es anfangs weiterzuleben, wieder zu leben, aber sie konnten sich beide nicht ewig vor der Realität verschließen. Der dramatischen Wendung, die ihre Leben an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend genommen hatten und nur weil sie unterschiedliche Wege gingen, um damit fertig zu werden, hieß es nicht, dass keine Hoffnung für sie bestand. Ihre Wege würden sich früh genug wieder kreuzen, denn sie waren noch immer verbunden, durch ein Band, das drastische Maßnahmen erforderte, um durchtrennt zu werden. Schritte, für die sie nicht bereit war. Cordelia weiß, dass sie es überstehen und ihr wird klar, dass Angel der Glaube daran fehlt und ihre Wut verraucht langsam.

Glüht unter ihrer Erkenntnis aus, dass sie Angel noch immer versteht.

Ohne Glauben, kann es keine Hoffnung geben und ohne Hoffnung keine Liebe

War er sich nicht darüber bewusst, wie viele Menschen von ihm und seinem Schicksal abhängig waren und sich auf ihn verließen? Darauf dass er seine Kraft wiederfand? Seinen Glauben und seine Hoffnung? Er von ihrer Familie geliebt wurde, trotz seiner Schwächen.

Er ihr Champion war. Aber nicht nur ihrer. Gottverdammt.

Sie hatte ihre Antworten bekommen, ungefragt.

Waren Vampire zur Liebe fähig? Ja, auch wenn es nicht schön war.

Liebte Angelus sie? Ja, ohne Zweifel.

Sein Claim pochte an ihrem Hals, in dem Rhythmus ihres Herzschlages.

Sie wusste, dass es zu früh war, mit ihm zu reden, es konnte nur in einem Desaster enden. In Bitterkeit und Vorwürfen. Yeah, sie hatten beides en masse ausgetauscht ohne direkt miteinander zu reden, denn entweder hatte sie gesprochen oder er und sie zittert unter der Wucht ihrer Emotionen. Warum konnte er mit Spike reden, aber nicht mit ihr? War es so schwer, es zumindest zu versuchen?

Und sie hatte vergessen, was für ein selbstgerechtes Arschloch Angel sein konnte, sobald sie sich in männlicher Gesellschaft befand. Das hatte sich nicht geändert.

Entlockt ihr Widererwarten ein kleines Lächeln.

Zwischen zwei Liedern, „Können wir bei der nächsten Bar anhalten, Spike, mir ist nach vergessen.“

„Sicher, Cheerleader.“

Denkt an die Nacht auf dem Parkplatz der Huntington Beach und Angelus’ Fragen, ihren Cheerleader-Status betreffend, während die Brise über ihre nackte Arme weht. Die Weizenfelder sich wie ein Meer unter dem leichten Wind biegen. Wellen und Gezeiten soweit vom Ozean entfernt. Denkt an weiße Fließen und schwarze Boxershorts. Schwarzer glänzender Asphalt und glatte Seide. Denkt an ihre Lektion gestern, dass sie nicht mehr nur Begierde mit Schmerz gleichsetzt, sondern ebenso Liebe. Will nicht so zynisch werden, dass sie vergisst, dass Liebe auch Wärme und Geborgenheit sein kann. Freundschaft. Vielleicht kann sie Spike diese Lektion mitgeben.

Sie wissen beide, dass Sex gefährlich für die Liebe ist. Wut tödlich.

Sie beide einen Grund suchen, sich endgültig fallen zu lassen. Zuwenig zu verlieren haben, um auf ihre eigenen Warnungen und Gefühle unablässig Rücksicht zu nehmen. Vielleicht Freundschaft sie retten kann oder auch nicht. Für Angel und sie war es der Anfang vom Ende. Aber dieses Ende liegt hinter ihr und Cordelia ahnt, dass nur ihre Freundschaft zu Angel den Funken in ihr am Leben hält, dass ein Neubeginn für sie möglich ist. Eine neue Etappe in ihrer langgezogenen Reise. Ihre Liebe Schmerz ist, aber ihre Freundschaft Hoffnung.

Außerdem ist Spike nicht Angelus.

Er hält auf einem belebten Parkplatz vor einer Bar, sie hört Menschen lachen. Das Geräusch ist fremdartig. Das Budweiser-Schild leuchtet abwechselnd rot-blau in der Nacht. Die Farben sind zu künstlich, passen nicht in ihren Film Noir und sie durchdenkt ihre Optionen, während Spike geduldig auf eine Reaktion wartet, nachdem sie nicht sofort ausgestiegen ist.

Sie versucht ehrlich mit sich selbst zu sein. Und ihm.

Starrt auf das blinkende Schild und die Worte kommen schließlich schnell und sicher, als sie den Mund aufmacht, „Ich will heute Abend vergessen, dass es LA und Angel gibt. Ich will nicht daran denken, dass ich so sauer auf ihn bin, dass ich für einige Dummheiten bereit bin, die dich mit einschließen, nur um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Ihm einen unnötigen Denkzettel zu verpassen, den niemand braucht, um uns an den Bullshit zu erinnern, der unser Leben ist. Ich will nicht daran denken, dass du ebenfalls dafür bereit bist, aus ähnlichen Gründen wie ich und anderen die tiefer gehen. Ich will nicht daran denken, dass es unser gutes Recht wäre, zu tun was immer uns beliebt und ich will vergessen, dass es den Begriff Liebe überhaupt gibt. Ich will vergessen, dass es Schmerz gibt.“

Schluckt den Kloß entschlossen hinunter, der sich bildet, fixiert angestrengt das Schild, bevor es vor ihren Augen verschwimmt. Die Pause zieht sich und sie spürt Spikes konzentrierten Blick auf ihrem Profil. Dreht sich schließlich langsam zu ihm und sucht seine Augen.

Ihre Stimme ist ein Wispern bei ihrem letzten Wunsch für diese Nacht, verhalten, „Ich will nicht morgen früh aufwachen und dir nicht mehr in die Augen blicken können, weil ich mich von meiner Wut zu etwas habe hinreißen lassen, das uns beiden schadet und für das ich nicht bereit bin. Ich will mich betrinken und Spaß haben und wenn das nicht möglich ist, zumindest meine Depression in Ruhe auskosten. Ist das okay für dich?“

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan, Cor, soll ich uns gleich in das Motel einchecken?“ Folgt der Richtung seiner Hand und nickt.

Eine Sorge weniger und sie will in einem Zustand sein, in dem sie nicht mehr denken kann, wenn sie die Kneipe verlassen. Packt ihr Zeug für die Übernachtung zusammen, während er ein Zimmer besorgt und schmeißt ihre Tasche anschließend nachlässig auf das Bett. Macht sich keine Gedanken über seinen Arm, um ihre Taille als sie die Bar betreten und dass sie wie ein Paar wirken. Hat keine Lust auf irgendwelche billigen Annäherungsversuche von Fremden, weil sie heute ohne Problem einen durchtrainierten Footballspieler auf den Boden der Tatsachen befördern könnte. Nicht nur verbal, sondern so hart, dass er nie mehr aufstehen würde und so bleibt sie an Spikes Seite sitzen und wahrt die zivilisierte Fassade.

Lächelt sogar ehrlich amüsiert, als der Barkeeper ihren Ausweis sehen will.

Vergisst irgendwann, dass es eine Fassade ist, weil Spike ein zu guter Unterhalter ist und darauf achtet, dass ihr Glas immer voll ist. Er Anekdoten erzählen kann, so dass sie lustig sind, obwohl ihr noch immer nicht nach Lachen ist. Seine Pointen scharfzüngig sind ohne zu verdrehen oder zu übertreiben. Er die Scoobies in den Jahren seit ihrem Weggang so messerscharf beobachtet hat, wie es ihre Aufgabe war und sein Sarkasmus ihren eigenen in den Schatten stellen kann. Sein Sunnydale vor ihren Augen lebendig wird, so wie er ihre alte Heimatstadt sieht und es der perfekte Ort für eine zerrissene Kreatur wie ihn ist.

Spike schnell tanzen kann, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen, im Gegensatz zu den Männern, die sie kennt und sich sein Körper gut gegen ihren anfühlt, bei den kurzen Kontakten. Sein Griff locker ist und er ihr Raum gibt, Freiheit lässt für ihre Drehungen und Pirouetten. Er ihren Stil auswendig kennt und sie sich fragt, ob ihr Kampfstil dem ihres Tanzes so verdammt ähnelt, dass er ihm ohne Schwierigkeiten folgen kann.

Oder ob das einfach seine Erfahrung ist.

Den Abstand, den sie braucht, bis sie sich an ihn gewöhnt hat. Seine Hände leicht auf ihrer Haut sind. Sie sich lächerlich machen kann und er nur sein lautes Lachen als Antwort gibt und sie einstimmt. Sie sexy sein kann, ohne Feuer in seinen Augen zu zünden. Ihre Hüften sich seinen anpassen und der Rhythmus selbst dann nicht unangenehm wird, als die Lieder langsamer werden und die Beleuchtung noch schummriger.

Cordelia froh ist, dass sie ehrlich mit ihm war, weil sie jetzt ihre Schläfe gegen seine Schulter lehnen kann, ihre Nase an seinem Hals vergraben und Spaß haben, ohne falsche Erwartungen zu wecken und sie das noch nie in ihrem Leben konnte. Weil es immer etwas zu schützen galt, sei es ihr Ruf vor Gerüchten oder ihren Körper vor wandernde Hände, die sie im Zaum halten musste.

Sie feststellt, dass er gut riecht unter seinem Ledergeruch und dem kalten Rauch.

Etwas das sie an frischgeschnittenes Gras und Sommer erinnert.

Sie sich entspannt und es nicht am Alkohol liegt.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys in seiner Tasche, die Idylle zerbricht. Sie beide erstarren, weil niemand sie in den letzten vier Wochen seit ihrem Weggang aus LA angerufen hat und es zwei Gründe für den Anruf gibt und keiner gut ist. Geht ran, bevor sich das Bild eines verletzten Wesley oder Gunn sich in ihrem Verstand herauskristallisieren kann oder die Wut auf Angel sich erneut manifestieren. „Ja?“

„Hi Cordelia, ich bin’s Buffy, gib mir Spike. Sofort!“

Nach einem Moment der Verwirrung über die beinahe unhöflich formulierte Forderung der Jägerin fängt sie sich und gibt das Telefon an ihn mit einem Schulterzucken und „Buffy“ weiter.

Seine Miene ist ebenso verblüfft wie ihre, als er rangeht und sie gemeinsam von der Tanzfläche verschwinden, während er dem einseitigen Gespräch zuhört, sich übers Gesicht reibt und sie zeigt auf den Ausgang und er folgt ihrem stummen Rat. Lässt ihn alleine und bestellt zwei weitere Bier, wartet auf seine Rückkehr und überlegt, was der Anlass des Anrufes sein könnte, versucht nicht an Weltuntergänge und die alltäglichen Risiken des Höllenschlundes für die Scoobies zu denken, weil Spike es ihr sofort mitgeteilt hätte. Ist nicht sicher, wie sie Spikes verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck einordnen soll, als er wieder an ihrem Tisch kommt, weil er nicht nach Apokalypse aussieht, aber auch nicht nach frohen Neuigkeiten.

„Was ist passier?“

„Nichts“, nimmt sein Bier und leert die halbe Flasche auf einen Zug.

„Nichts?”

“Nichts das von Bedeutung ist, Cor. Kein Tod oder schwere Verletzung der Scoobies. Es war eben wieder Zeit für eine Abreibung für mich und meine mangelnde Weitsicht und fehlende Rücksichtnahme gegenüber den Menschen, die sich Sorgen, über meinen Verbleib machen. Diese Menschen nicht Buffy mit einschließen und sie nur anruft, um mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie mich nicht in Sunnyhell vermisst.“

Die Verbindung klickt zusammen, „Angel hat Buffy angerufen, sich bei ihr ausgeheult und ihr dann meine Nummer gegeben?“ Das zugeknöpfte Grinsen ist Bestätigung genug. Gott, in diesem Moment hasste sie Angel. Das zu seiner Fähigkeit ihre Laune zu verderben, selbst wenn vier Bundesstaaten zwischen ihnen lagen.

„Wie hat sie den Seelenverlust _ihres_ Angels aufgenommen?“ Spike schweigt und ihre Augen weiten sich. „Er hat ihr nichts davon gesagt?“ Sein Kopfschütteln erfolgt bedächtig. „Wie hat er dann _deine_ Gesellschaft auf _meinem_ Roadtrip begründet?“

„Schlechte Beeinflussung _seiner_ Seherin.“

Damit prostet er ihr ironisch zu und es ist jetzt an ihr die halbe Flasche zu leeren, vielleicht würde der Alkohol ihre Wut betäuben. Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie fühlt sich hintergangen und verarscht. Wünscht sich die beiden tragischsten Geliebten der Sunnydaler Geschichte in eine Höllendimension, weil die beiden sich zur falschen Zeit gegen sie verschwören. Weil sie nicht alleine die Reise beenden will und die Antworten suchen. Nicht sicher ist, ob sie es kann, aber sie weiß, wem sein Herz gehört.

„Gehst du morgen zurück?“ Spike spielt mit dem Flaschenhals, zögert. „Es reicht, wenn du mir die Adresse von deinem Schamanen gibst und ich kann mit dem Zug nach New York und mit dem Flugzeug zurück nach LA. Es macht keine Umstände, Spike.Ich habe dich lange genug aufgehalten, ohne die Visionen wären wir schon längst wieder zurück. Vier Wochen für eine Strecke, die normalerweise weniger als eine in Anspruch nimmt, das ist zuviel Zeit und wir haben gerade Mal die Hälfte geschafft.“

„Sie hat mich nicht gefragt, ob ich zurückkomme, Cordelia.“

Ihr nervöses Gebrabbel verstummt und er sieht auf, „Ich sage nicht, dass ich nicht sofort umgedreht wäre, wenn sie mich darum gebeten hätte. Innerhalb eines Herzschlages oder vielleicht auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich dich trotzdem in New York abgeliefert, ohne Pausen und mit Interstates. Aber sie hat mich nicht gefragt und ich habe ihr mehr als einmal das Stichwort in unserer Unterhaltung gegeben und wenn sie noch nicht einmal sagen kann, dass sie mich an ihrer Seite haben will, dann –" Er verliert sich, zuckt mit den Schultern und gibt ihr ein besiegtes Lächeln. „Dann besteht wenig Hoffnung, dass sie mir das geben kann, was ich brauche, wenn ich unaufgefordert zurückkehre. Manchmal ist es so einfach.“

Sie greift nach seiner Hand, denkt, dass es nicht so einfach sein sollte.

Dass er nicht so verloren aussehen dürfte, ohne Seele.

Nicht sicher, ob sie ihn aufmuntern kann, weil sie nicht daran glaubt, das Worte es tragbarer machen und er ohnehin mehr Talent dafür besitzt. Sitzt ihm im Halbdunkel gegenüber und beobachtet, die Gefühle, die sich in seiner Miene offenbaren und akzeptiert endgültig die Tatsache, dass seelenlose Vampire lieben können.

Nur erscheint die Erkenntnis nicht so niederschmetternd wie gestern.

Sie ist also noch immer gut darin, ungeahnte Fakten in ihr Weltbild zu integrieren. So wie Angels Machogehabe sie heute zum Lächeln bringen konnte und sie es nicht für möglich hielt, dass sie je wieder etwas Amüsantes an ihm finden könnte, das ihren Humor zündet.

Die Wut ist ihr ständiger Begleiter, aber sie ahnt, dass sie auch feiern wollte, weil sie heute einen wichtigen Schritt in der Annäherung ihres Zieles gemacht hat. Sie hat mit Angel telefoniert. Egal wie unglücklich der Verlauf war, es hat ihr nur bewiesen, dass es die beseelte Variante war. Sein Schweigen ihr seine Geschichte erzählte. Weil keine glatten Beleidigungen und wohlformulierte Halbwahrheiten ihr Bild trüben. Sie war wütend auf Angel. Und sie war sich sicher, auf was für eine Variante seiner Persönlichkeit sich ihre Wut fixierte. Ohne Zweifel und glasklar. Es macht die Visionen von ihm nicht einfacher, aber sie weiß jetzt, dass es trotz allem der Angel ist, den sie kennt. Den sie lieben gelernt hat.

Dass Spike unter ihrem Triumph zu leiden hat und es einmal an ihr ist, ihn aufzuheitern, weil sie Buffys Anruf mit ihrem verursacht hat. Starrt auf ihre verschränkten Finger und denkt, dass es sich gut anfühlt, erinnert sich an ihren Tanz und seine Umarmung am Rande der Landstraße. Daran dass Nähe auch Trost sein kann.

„Wir wollten heute Abend Spaß haben und uns betrinken. Also haben wir nach diesem Telefonat einen Grund mehr diesen Vorsatz in die Tat umzusetzen, oder?“ Spike sieht sie ausdruckslos an, Cordelia lächelt ihn unbefangen an, zieht ihn dann mit sanftem Druck in Richtung Tanzfläche und in ihre Arme

Er gibt ihr ein langsames Lächeln, „Ich wusste, warum ich dich Cheerleader nenne, Cor, du schreckst nicht vor körperlicher Aufopferung zurück.“

„Yeah und es hat Gott sei Dank nichts damit zu tun, dass die zwei Footballspieler, denen ich einen geblasen habe, tot sind.“ Lacht über seine verdatterte Miene und lässt sich dann in seine Halsbeuge fallen. Der Platz fühlt sich behaglich an. „Die Sunnydaler Inkarnation von Klischeebekämpfung.“

Er lässt sich Zeit mit seiner behutsamen Frage, „Hat er dich Cheerleader genannt?“

„Mmh, nein, er hatte nur Fragen, das Training betreffend.“

Dreht sich aus seinen Armen, schwingt ihre Hüfte und er zieht sie zurück bringt ihren Körper in vollen Kontakt. Ihre Augen sind fast auf gleicher Höhe, ihre Nasen wenige Millimeter entfernt, „Wie hat er dich genannt?“

Legt den Kopf schief, „Cordelia oder Cor, Cordy ist für die Seele reserviert.“

„Stört dich mein Cor?“ Und er schaut so verdammt ernst, der Blick schnürt ihr plötzlich die Luft ab und sie schüttelt verneinend den Kopf.

Sein Cor klingt wie eine kandierte Schmeichelei. Zuckersüß.

Nicht wie eine Verhöhnung ihrer Person und allem was sie repräsentiert.

„Hölle, nein. Das ist was anderes, Spike. Er wollte damit seine Autorität ausdrücken. Seine Macht über mich. Eine verbale Unterscheidung herstellen, die vorher nicht existent war, weil Angel Cor dreimal über die Lippen gekriegt hat und stolz darauf war und diskutieren wir wirklich meine Spitznamen? Ernsthaft? Ich meine, Luv und Pet teile ich ja mit der gesamten weiblichen Bevölkerung und genügend Dämonen, die im Besitz von Brüsten sind und es ist okay.“

„Gut.“ Damit dreht er sie aus dem Frontalkontakt und das Thema ist für ihn erledigt. Cordelia würde noch einige Zeit benötigen, bis sie sich an seine Stimmungsumschwünge gewöhnt hatte. Er konnte eine Frau mit PMS ausgeglichen erscheinen lassen, vielleicht rührte seine weibliche Intuition von zu vielen Snacks an selbigen. Sie grinst ihn spöttisch an, während sie seine Schrittfolge nachahmt und er die Augenbraue hebt.

„Cheerleader mit jahrelanger Praxis. Deine veralteten Praktiken können mich nicht einschüchtern.“ Seine Choreografie wird komplizierte und sie folgt blind seiner Führung, hat irgendwann das Gefühl, dass sie keine zufälligen Muster bilden, sondern sie etwas auf Countrymusic tanzen, das seit mindestens einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr aktuell ist. Aber es erheiternd und elegant in einem ist und sie dieser Mischung nie widerstehen konnte. Der Tanzboden sich leert und die Menge einen Kreis um sie beide bildet. Sie eigene Schrittfolgen mit einbaut und er anerkennend nickt.

Sie nicht nur beim Kämpfen synchron sind, sonder hier ebenso harmonisch.

Das Lied verstummt und sie begeisterten Applaus von den Leuten bekommen, sie zwar auf dem Land sind, aber Cordelia Spike stolz anstrahlt und der blasiert lächelt. Sie eine Vorstellung davon bekommt, was für ein verstaubter Dandy er als Mensch gewesen sein muss. Einen Gratisdrink aufs Haus vom Wirt erhalten und Spike meint, dass sie mit dem Contredanse durch verschiedene Läden ziehen könnten, wenn alle Stricke reißen. Sie der Meinung ist, dass sie nicht genügend getrunken haben, wenn sie noch einen nostalgischen Tanzstil zustande bringen und er nicht auf die Idee kommt, sie als Stripperin zu verhökern, er ihr zustimmt und sie weißen und goldenen Tequila bestellen.

Die Runden ineinander fließen, so wie ihr Lachen, sie sich gut fühlt und glücklich.

Eine Last von ihrer Seele genommen wurde, von der sie nicht geahnt hat, dass sie diese spezielle mit sich herumtrug. Die Fesseln ein wenig lockerer sitzen. Ihre Gefühle sich etwas ausgeglichen haben. Weil Angel sie zum Lächeln brachte und seine Stimme ihr die Realität endgültig vor Augen führte und diese Wirklichkeit über die Gegenwart hinausging und eine Zukunft mit Seele einschloss. Eine, die Cordelia erleben wollte.

Als sie zusammen mit Spike ins Bett fällt, hat sie vergessen, weshalb sie überhaupt vergessen wollten und urteilt, dass es gut ist, dass er weiß, wo sich ihr Zimmer befindet und den Schlüssel hat. Oder dass er sie auf der kurzen Strecke von der Bar zum Motel mehrmals vor einem Sturz bewahrte. Oder dass der Boden heute tatsächlich schwankt, ohne dass sie fällt. Oder dass sie nicht in ihren Kleidern schlafen sollte, wobei sie sich nicht sicher ist, was das mit Fallen zu tun haben soll und weshalb Unterwäsche sich nicht als Kleidung in seinen Augen qualifiziert. Sie diese auf sein Drängen anbehält und ihren Widerspruch vergisst, als sie seine nackte Haut unter ihrer fühlt. Sein kalter Körper sich gut unter ihrem erhitzten anfühlt, wie eine eigene Klimaanlage und ein sicherer Hafen.

So wie seine Arme um ihren Rücken, das Gefühl von Schutz verstärken.

Sie seine Halsbeuge liebt und seinen Sommergeruch.

Nichts dabei findet, ihm diese Kenntnis mitzuteilen.

Er ihr ein Grunzen als Bestätigung gibt und dann ist sie weg.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia zwei Visionen erhält, die Sunnydale und LA betreffen und Spike einen ersten Geschmack ihres Blutes bekommt.

_Awake to_  
_the sound_

Cordelia vermisst ihre Seltrax und zwar nicht wegen ihrem Kater, der das gedämpfte Licht in ihrem Motelzimmer in Suchscheinwerfer verwandelt, sondern wegen den zwei Mördervisionen, die sie direkt hintereinander bekommen hat. Was sie eigentlich zu einer Vision werden lassen, nur scheint ihre Logik zusammen mit ihrem Gleichgewichtssinn gerade in dem nicht funktionsfähigen Teil ihres Hirns zu sitzen. Denn das Zimmer dreht sich und sie will sich nicht schon wieder in Spikes Gegenwart übergeben und verflucht, sie versucht die Eindrücke zu ordnen und gleichzeitig ihr Handy zu finden.

Etwas das beinahe zuviel Koordination in diesem lädierten Zustand erfordert.

Wird endlich in seinem Ledermantel fündig.

Sunnydale bekommt den ersten Anruf und sie klärt Buffy darüber auf, dass ihre Versöhnung mit Xander über Sex mit Spike warten kann und sie stattdessen Tara aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer mit Willow schaffen sollen und zwar JETZT. Sie eine Vision hatte und Fragen gerade nicht angebracht sind, sondern die Jägerin einfach ihren Anweisungen folgen soll. Warren zwar wie ein Loser aussieht, aber Pistolen trotzdem tödlich sind und noch viel tödlicher ist Willow auf einem Rachetrip. Und ja, es wäre angebracht, die Cops jetzt anzurufen, damit er direkt ins Gefängnis wegen unerlaubten Waffenbesitz wandert, wenn er in wenigen Minuten in der Summerresidenz auftaucht und Guten Morgen, Buffy. Ja, sie muss sie heute im Laufe des Tages zurückrufen und sich jetzt um Tara kümmern.

LA ist der zweite Anruf gewidmet und sie schreit Wesley an, dass er die Hände von Connor und falsche Prophezeiungen lassen soll. Weil sie erstens nur Verderben bringen und zweitens gefälscht sind, er sich drittens nicht mit Holtz verbünden soll, weil er ein verdammter psychopathischer Bastard ist und sollte er auch nur daran denken, der Aussage ‚Der Vater tötet den Sohn’ glauben zu schenken, sie persönlich seinen Arsch nach Quor-toth kicken wird und ja, er kann in seinen Büchern nachlesen über was für eine Höllendimension sie genau redet und wer Shajhan ist.

Und nein, sie ist nicht verrückt, sie hatte nur eine Vision, die ihn als schlafgestörten Judas darstellt, der zuviel Zeit alleine in seinem Büro verbringt. Ja, er kann sie heute im Laufe des Tages zurückrufen, solange er sich darüber bewusst ist, dass die Voraussage nicht echt ist und Angel Connor nicht umbringen wird, egal wie grüblerisch oder mörderisch er schaut, weil er ein Problem damit hat, dass sie mit Spike hier in Kansas ist. Und es wäre von Vorteil, wenn er die Blutkonserven im Kühlschrank durch neue ersetzt, weil die Connors Blut enthalten und Wolfram & Hart ihre Finger darin haben. Es Zeit für einen erneuten Besuch von Angel bei den Anwälten ist und er dort seine effektiv Wut entladen kann, die sich in ihm angestaut hat.

Ja, sie liebt ihn auch, selbst wenn sie ihn wie eine Furie anschreit.

Danke der Nachfrage und sie muss jetzt auflegen.

Sitzt nachdem sie die Verbindung unterbrochen hat auf der Matratze und versucht die Bilder einzuordnen. Die möglichen Konsequenzen für das Leben ihrer Familie und Freunde auszusortieren, wenn sie keine Vision bekommen hätte und sich mit den veränderten Fakten zu arrangieren. Nicht an eine Kugel durchs Herz zu denken oder eisigen Stahl, der ihre Kehle aufschlitzt. Nicht an die Kälte und den Hass in den Nachwehen. Es ist schwieriger, als sie angenommen hat. Die Eindrücke zu frisch.

Spike ihr einen kalten Waschlappen bringt und sie einen Moment draufstarrt, bevor sie loslacht.

Verdammt, der Tag fing gut an.

Kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob ihr Magen oder ihr Kopf sich mehr dreht, fällt erschöpft zurück auf die Matratze und schließt die Augen. Gott, ihr Schädel hämmerte auf eine Weise, die sie an ihre undämonischen Visionen erinnerte und die den Rhythmus ihres Herzschlags schmerzlich durch jede Synapse jagten. Nicht die angenehmste Art zu beweisen, dass sie am Leben war.

Kläglich, „Nie wieder Alkohol für Seherinnen, 'kay?“

„Okay!“, hört Spikes Lächeln und die Lüge in seiner Stimme, die Matratze, die protestierend unter seinem Gewicht quietscht. Er nimmt ihr den Lappen aus der Hand und legt ihn auf ihre Augen. Die Kühle bringt tatsächlich etwas Linderung, so wie das noch weiter gedämpfte Licht. „Können wir weiterschlafen?“

„Ich weiß zumindest, dass ich im Moment nicht transportfähig bin, ohne dass mein Schädel auseinander bricht, wie eine überreife Melone.“

„Ich nehme das als ja.“

„Yeah.“

Buffys Anruf weckt sie nachmittags und die Dankbarkeit für die Warnung ist fühlbar, Warren sicher hinter Gitter und jeder wohlauf. Aber das mit den Visionen muss Cordy ihr einmal genauer erklären und sie sagt, dass Willow Bescheid weiß oder Wes ihr genauere Informationen geben kann. Sie ist nur der Blitzableiter der Mächte der Ewigkeit und erhält vagen Warnungen oder in letzter Zeit ziemlich explizite, was mit ihrem neuen Dämonenstatus zusammenhängt und nein, sie wissen noch nicht genau, was für eine Art von Dämon sie ist. Nein, sie haben Spikes Chip nicht an ihr getestet, obwohl Cordelia vermutet, dass er nicht auf sie anspringen würde, schließlich ist sie kein reiner Mensch mehr. Aber ebenso wenig fungiert sie gerne als Punchingball, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Ja, es ist wirklich cool, dass Spike Buffy schlagen kann, weil bei ihrer Auferstehung etwas auf der molekularen Ebene durcheinander gekommen ist, ist interessant, aber Cordelia fragt, ob die Jägerin nicht lieber mit Spike direkt reden will und deren Stocken ist deutlich.

Cordelia sich zur Seite dreht und Spikes gespanntem Blick begegnet.

Sie etwas subtiler vorgeht, „Buffy, um was ging es bei der geplatzten Versöhnung heute morgen zwischen dir und Xander? Das einzige, das ich mitbekommen habe, ist, dass es um Spike ging und dein Sexleben mit ihm.“ Okay, vielleicht musste sie an dem subtilen Part noch arbeiten, aber die Probleme kamen ihr ziemlich banal vor.

Die Pause dehnt sich und die Decke ist bequemer anzustarren, ohne sich den Hals zu verrenken, wie den Vampir neben ihr, endlich, „Du weiß darüber Bescheid?“

„Ja, es ist bei ein, zwei Gesprächen in Nebensätzen aufgetaucht.“

„Und du findest es okay? Ich meine, Slayer/Vampir ist ein Konzept, das sich den meisten Menschen schon im Prinzip entzieht. Aber da du jetzt eine Halbdämonin bist, hast du sicher keine Probleme damit, schließlich sind Menschen für dich jetzt auch eine andere Spezies." Selbst ein ungewollter Seitenhieb hat bei der Jägerin Schlagkraft und Cordelia schluckt trocken, während Buffy unbeirrt nach kurzer Denkpause fortfährt, „Angelus war mir eine Lehre auf dem dämonischen Gebiet und eine negative Erfahrung, die sich eingeprägt hat. Nichts das ich wiederholen will.“

Cordelia hat vergessen was für ein engstirniges Miststück Buffy sein konnte, was sie zu dem gestrigen Grund ihrer heutigen Kopfschmerzen bringt.

Sie reibt sich über die Stirn, versucht das sich wieder ankündigende Pochen zu ignorieren und eine unverfängliche Antwort zu finden.

Dass die Jägerin in glücklicher Unwissenheit über die neusten Entwicklungen an der Angelus-Front ist und ihrer Meinung nach auch bleiben soll. Ein sehr bewusstes Versäumnis von ihr in Sunnydale und diese Art von Wahrheit kommt immer zurück, um einen heimzusuchen so wie im Augenblick. Cordelia sich nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage sieht, den Fehlschluss aufzuklären, den Buffy gezogen hat, ohne ihre Fassung und den eigentlichen Punkt zu verlieren.

Besinnt sich auf die unpersönlichen Fakten. Unterweisend, „Du kannst Angelus und Spike nicht miteinander vergleichen, Buffy. Das sind zwei Paar Schuhe nicht nur aus unterschiedlichen Kollektionen, sondern Jahrgängen. Du würdest ja auch nicht einen Prada-Pomps und einen Gucci anziehen, selbst wenn beide die gleiche Absatzhöhe und die gleiche Farbe haben, nur um zu beweisen, das sich beide in deiner Kollektion befinden. Das ist lächerlich, richtig?“ Das Schweigen am anderen Ende zeigt Cordelia, dass der Vergleich zu absurd war. „Kannst du dir Angelus beim Babysitten von Dawn vorstellen?“

_Sexueller Missbrauch der Kinder. Susan war zwölf und blond und Thomas sechszehn._

Schlechter Gedanke. Cordelia schluckt und schließt die Augen, hat keine Lust mehr sich mit Buffy zu unterhalten, aber die redet sich über Chips warm und unsichere Alliierte. Darüber dass er für sie da war und sie etwas fühlten wollte neben der Leere und Cordelia gibt Spike wortlos das Telefon und geht duschen.

Bevor sie ihr Gefühl und ihren Mageninhalt erneut verliert.

Als sie nach über einer Stunde aus dem Badezimmer kommt, ist ihr Gesicht ohne Make-up, ihre Lippen blau und die Schatten unter ihren geröteten Augen tiefer. Sie sucht ihre Tasche mit den Kleidern. Der dicke Rauch im Zimmer sagt ihr, wie Spike die Zeit überbrückt hat. Er raucht selten Kette und dann meistens in emotionalen Stresssituationen. Das Gespräch mit Buffy ist wahrscheinlich nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Cordelia weiß nicht, ob sie deswegen froh sein soll. Immerhin war er nicht auf seinem überstürzten Rückweg nach Sunnydale, auch wenn er gestern gemeint hatte, dass er sie wahrscheinlich so oder so in New York abliefern würde. Aber irgendwie vertraut sie ihrem glücklichen Händchen mit Männern zurzeit nicht so, wie es in der Vergangenheit der Fall war.

Spikes wachsamer Blick folgt ihr und sie fühlt die Ungeduld in sich. Ruhelosigkeit.

Eine Panterin, der ihr Käfig zu eng wird und die Gitter auf der Suche nach nicht vorhandenen Schwächen abstreift. Nicht vorhandene Gitter. Sie neigt zur Dramatik in letzter Zeit und ihr fallen spontan zu viele Metaphern ein, um innere Verwesung in mehr Worten zu umschreiben als Poeten.

„Ich habe Buffy erklärt, warum wir auf diesem Road Trip sind.“

Cordelia erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung, denkt nicht. Nicht. Denken.

„Sie hat es entsprechend den Umständen aufgenommen.“

Was waren ihre Umstände? Cordelia kannte ihre eigenen, aber Buffys? Sie hatte Angel in den letzten drei Jahren weniger als ein halbes Dutzend Mal vor Augen, wie konnte sie also Umstände haben, die ihn involvierten? Buffy hatte ihn nicht fast jeden Tag gesehen, ihn mit Blutmischungen und Kaffee bedient und in den Wahnsinn getrieben, Wunden versorgt und sein Baby in den Schlaf gesungen. War nicht an seiner Seite, als Darla zurückkehrte und er sie zur Nebendarstellerin degradierte. Hatte nicht trotz allem sein Leben geteilt, weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Es ihre gemeinsame Mission war.

Aber natürlich drehte sich alles irgendwie um Buffy, so wie sich bei der Jägerin alles irgendwie um Angel dreht und sie beide die entsprechenden Entschuldigungen finden, die Menschen in ihrem Leben zurückzustoßen und aufs Kreuz zu legen. Cordy. Spike. Teil des Champion-Deals. Handlanger, Weggefährten und Komplizen, aber nie die erste Wahl gewesen. Immer Ersatz.

Sie ist bitter und sie ist zynisch. Unehrlich zu sich selbst, aber Cordelia ist es egal.

Ihr ist es egal, wenn die Jägerin genau in diesem Moment auf ihrem Weg nach LA ist.

Gleichgültig klingt anders, aber Cordelia ist nahe dran, „Schön für sie.“

Ihre Hände zittern und sie flucht unter ihrem Atem, greift nach dem Rucksack und will zurück in die Sterilität des Bades. Zurück in den weichen Kokon aus Dampf und Feuchtigkeit, der sie in dem Glauben lässt, dass die Welt nur aus dem einen Quadratmeter ihrer Duschkabine besteht. Will sich nicht vor den Spiegel stellen und für die Welt präsentable machen. Aber Cordelia weiß, dass sie es tun wird, weil es das ist, was sie von sich selbst erwartet.

Spike klingt überrascht, „Schön für sie? Ich denke, das trifft es nicht ganz.“

Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, zornig, „Was erwartest du, Spike? Soll ich einen Freudentanz aufführen, weil ich es ihr endlich heimgezahlt habe für all die Male, bei denen sie mir Angels unsterbliche Liebe unter die Nase gerieben hat? Eine reine Liebe, die eine selbstzentrierte, narzisstische Person, wie ich es bin, sich nicht verdient hat? Ich bitte dich, diese kindische Fehde gab es nie und die Highschool liegt schon lange hinter uns. Ich war nie eifersüchtig auf die Bürde, die mit dieser Liebe kam.“

„Das ist interessant, ich dachte, sie wäre Perfektion und keine Bürde. Du hast mir nie gesagt, wie dein Angel seine Seele in deiner Gegenwart verlieren konnte. Ich bin bis gestern vom Klassiker ‚Wham bam thank you ma’am’ ausgegangen, aber den hast du bei deinem kleinen Streit mit Peaches ausgeschlossen. Also wie hat er deine Abwehr unterlaufen?“

Und Cordelia überlegt lange, ob sie ihm an die Gurgel springen soll für die pseudopsychoanalytische Art, in der er es gesagt hat. Starrt ihn hart an und schnappt dann ihren Rucksack, um sich zu keinen unbedachten Handlungen hinreißen zu lassen, die seine Kastration beinhalten.

Spike fängt sie an ihrer Hüfte ein, als sie am Bett vorbeiläuft, sie ist zu sprunghaft, ihr Rucksack fällt zu Boden. Das Handtuch ist einen Moment später durch ihre impulsive Bewegung weggerutscht, hängt wie eine zerknitterte weiße Friedensfahne in seiner Faust und er blickt es einen Moment verwirrt an, bis er sich auf ihr Gesicht konzentriert. Seine Frage erstirbt unter der Herausforderung in ihrem Blick.

Sie fragt sich, wann er aufgeben wird und die Unmöglichkeit seines Unterfangens einsehen. Er ist kein Psychiater und ihre professionelle Hilfe schließt Waffen, Stahl und Blut ein. Keine Therapiestunden auf der imaginären Couch mit ihr auf dem Rücken und dass sie keine schnelle Antwort findet, verwirrt sie weiter. Aber Spike hat ihr nie versprochen, dass es einfach wird, nur dass er sie bei seinem Hexenmeister abliefert und sie dort ihre Erinnerungen findet. Nur kann sie im Moment mit den Bruchstücken nicht umgehen, die sie aufgesammelt hat und es schmerzt, pocht, reißt an ihr.

Die roten Striemen sind noch deutlich sichtbar und sie spürt die Scham in sich und die Wut auf ihn, weil sie nicht in der Stimmung ist, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt bohrt. Weil sie doch wohl ungestört duschen kann, sich sauber schrubben, wenn sie dreckig ist und sie presst die Lippen zusammen, um die bitteren Worte drinnen zu halten, die nicht ihn zum Ziel haben, er aber genauso gut dafür fungieren kann, wenn er nicht aufhört sie gottverdammt _genau_ _so_ anzustarren.

Cordelia nicht in Laune ist zu teilen und er kann ihren Schmerz nicht wie einen Schwamm aufsaugen, ohne sie zu töten. Kann ihr nicht sagen, dass alles gut wird, ohne eine Lüge zwischen sie zu stellen. Kann ihr nicht die Schuld von den Schultern nehmen, weil es alles ist, das sie im Hier verankert. Sie ohne diese himmelwärts fliegen würde, ohne Reue oder gar nicht an diesem Punkt angelangt wäre, wo er sie mitleidig anstarren kann. Dass sie sich auf derselben Ebene befinden. In derselben Hölle.

Er hat keine Seele. Hat ihm Buffy das nicht gerade wieder klar gemacht?

Verdammnis ist alles was sie beide erwartet.

Seine verteufelten Augen lassen ihr Gesicht hinter sich und streifen über die gerötete Haut. Die ungleichen Muster, die ihre Finger in ihrem Wunsch gelegt haben, endlich sauber zu sein. Mit zuviel Druck. Mit zuviel Entschlossenheit. Mit Nägeln und ohne Erfolg.

Sein Fokus sich auf den Bluttropfen an ihrer linken Brust verlegt, über ihrem Herzen, die einzige Stelle, an der sie aus Versehen die Haut aufgekratzt hat. Es ist keine Blutlust in seinem Blick aber Neugierde und sein Kopf kommt näher. So unendlich langsam und sie ist nicht von Spikes eigenem Charme hypnotisiert, sondern von dem Dämon und sie erkennt den Unterschied. Die Differenz in der Dunkelheit dieses Verlangens.

Worin es sich verwurzelt und steht still mit pochendem Herzen, sieht wie ihre Brustwarzen steif werden, in Erwartung des Bisses. Des Schmerzes. Irgendetwas das es einfacher zu ertragen macht, das sie aus dieser Vorhölle ihres Verstandes katapultiert und die verwischte Erinnerung drängt an die Oberfläche, dass es einfacher ist, wenn sie kapituliert.

Er die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammenzieht, bevor seine kalte Zunge ihre feuchte Haut trifft. Eine raue Spur hinterlässt, die kein Fegefeuer in ihr weckt, aber eine kleine Flamme, die unter der Stelle züngelt, die er berührt und sie bringt ihre Hände auf seine Schulter, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen. Zieht sich näher an ihn, während er die Augen schließt und ihren Geschmack in sich aufnimmt.

Sie in Trance ist und es so einfach erscheint, sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen und den Geschmack ihres Blutes von seinen Lippen zu kosten. So einfach, aber sie bleibt stehen. Seine Worte unklar sind, als er die Lippen löst, sein Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten schwebt, die Luft, die beim Reden ihre Haut streift eine Gänsehaut verursacht und sie will nicht aufwachen. Nicht vernünftig sein. Will sich ergeben. Nicht an Konsequenzen und Vergangenheit denken.

Aber seine Worte verlangen es von ihr, bedeuten Gefahr und Erinnerung.

Seine Stimme ist so leise und sie senkt den Kopf, um ihn besser zu verstehen, die Bedeutung seines heiseren Flüsterns einzufangen. „Du kannst dich an einen Höhepunkt erinnern, danach hast du abgeschalten und zeitweise davor. Aber die eigentliche Gedächtnislücke beginnt erst mit deiner ungeahnten Niederlage, richtig Cordelia?“

Seine dunkelblauen Augen treffen ihre, die goldenen Flecken, die darin tanzen, faszinieren sie, fesseln ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Und sie nickt, atmet tiefer und wartet darauf, dass die Kühle seiner Wangen gegen ihre brennende Haut zurückkehrt. Dass er ihren Kopf herunterzieht und ihre Lippen in Beschlag nimmt. Die Kühle seiner Zunge und die Hitze ihrer Haut von seinem Körper konsumiert wird.

„Es war das erste Mal, dass du in den Armen eines anderen gekommen bist?“ Ein weiteres Nicken und seine Stimme wird fester. Nachdrücklich und wissend, „Das erklärt einiges.“

Damit lässt er sie los, schiebt sie ein Stück zurück und sie starrt ihn an. Nicht fähig die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen, die er ihr so effektiv gestohlen hat.

„Ich gehe duschen, bin gleich wieder da.“ Er hört sich so gottverdammt normal an.

Und sie setzt sich mit weichen Knien auf den Platz, den er auf dem Bett geräumt hat und hört den Klick des Schlosses, den sie noch nie in seiner Gegenwart vernommen hat. Dreht den Kopf und starrt ungläubig auf die weiße, dünne Tür, die sie mit einem Kick niederreißen könnte. Hört das Rauschen der Dusche einsetzen.

Sie schließen keine Türen ab, nicht sie beide, weil sie die Privatsphäre des anderen respektieren und keine Schlösser brauchen, um sich zu verteidigen oder den anderen auszuschließen. Nicht aneinander kleben und wissen, wie weit sie gehen können und wann. Weshalb schließt Spike also ab? Schließt sie aus? Wie konnte er soweit gehen und dann einfach gehen? Aufstehen und sie hier zurücklassen?

Versucht zu verstehen, was gerade eben passiert ist.

Was es erklärt.

Warum er so desinteressiert an ihrem Gefühlstumult ist. So kühl.

Ihr Handyklingeln bringt etwas Realität in ihren Kopf und es ist Wesley, der mehr Informationen zu ihrer Vision will und sie sagt ihm, dass sie sich anziehen muss und ob er sich in fünf Minuten noch mal melden kann. Beeilt sich mit dem Ankleiden, bringt etwas Make-up auf ihr Gesicht und starrt dann auf das Telefon.

Spürt Spikes Zunge unter ihren Kleidern auf ihrer nackten Haut und sie hat nicht an Stärke gewonnen, sondern nur ihre Fragen. Weil sie sich jetzt schwach vorkommt und nicht weiß, ob sie ausgespielt wurde oder nur seziert. Sie kein Forschungsprojekt oder Experiment sein will, aber es sich so anfühlt. Das Drehen des Badezimmerschlosses ignoriert sie, es ist nicht das Geräusch auf das sie wartet.

Spike sie fragt, ob sie bereit ist und sie nickt, schlafwandlerisch sicher.

Er die alte Decke über den Kopf wirft und Richtung DeSoto lossprintet, während sie bedächtig abschließt und den Schlüssel an der Rezeption abgibt. Sich fragt, ob sie tatsächlich weniger als zwölf Stunden vorher lachend in das Zimmer gestürzt ist. Sich ihre Zeit lässt, weil sie ihr Zeitgefühl immer noch nicht gefunden hat und auf dem Weg zum Auto von dem Klingeln erlöst wird. In der prallen Abendsonne steht und Wesleys Fragen so gut und ausführlich beantwortet wie sie kann.

Die Luft vor Energie und Hitze schwirrt und ihr schwindelig ist.

Es gut ist seine Stimme zu hören, sie diese Kenntnis für sich behält.

Sagt, dass sie ihn vermisst am Ende des Gespräches.

Hört seine Entgegnung und wundert sich, weshalb es sich bei ihm nicht wie emotionale Erpressung anhört, wenn er sagt, dass er sie vermisst. Wundert sich, wie viel Wesley ungesagt von dem versteht, was zur Zeit in ihr vorgeht, denn er war ebenfalls schon einmal hilflos gefesselt und hat der Gefahr zu lange, zu tief in die Augen geblickt.

Dann in den DeSoto steigt, mit einem vermummten Spike auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sie ihre eigenen Defensiven vermisst. Das Radio aufdreht und den Motor, er nichts dazu sagt und sie sich irgendwann albern vorkommt, mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit über die Landstraße zu brettern, vorbei an endlosen Weizenfeldern und alles Gold erscheint, selbst der Himmel.

Er eine Zigarette nach der anderen raucht, bis ihre Augen brennen.

Sie das Brennen auf den Rauch schiebt und nicht auf ihn.

Als das letzte Sonnenlicht verglüht ist, tauschen sie das Steuer, öffnen die Fenster und die Luft erscheint noch immer zu dick zum atmen. Die Stille zu tief. Die dritte Vision dieses Tages trifft sie wenig später unvermutet, aber sie ist für sie und sie scheinen beide in Blutlust zu sein und der Kampf in der passenden Relation.

Groß, golden und wenig ruhmreich.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass in Kansas Dämonen auf den Feldern wachsen? Im Dutzend?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia nicht niedergestreckt wird und Spike für ein gesamtes Kapitel den Mund hält. Ergo er schwerverletzt am Boden ist.

_As they peel_  
_apart the skin –_

Cordelia hat ein schlechtes Gefühl, als sie auf die Lichtung für das Ritual treten und es bestätigt sich wie meistens, sie werden beide verletzt. Aber Spike deutlich schwerer und sie kämpft härter, als sie ihn in Slow Motion fallen sieht. Die Welt einfriert für den zeitlosen Augenblick, als sein Blut über das Schlachtfeld sprüht in einem abgefuckten Horrorfilmklischee und sie versteht in diesem Augenblick, weshalb die Filmemacher immer soviel Blut verwenden. Er ein Vampir ist und nicht auf diese gottverdammt unnatürliche Weise ausbluten sollte mit all den menschlichen Spezialeffekten. Denn Spike hat keinen Herzschlag, der es aus seinen Adern presst und es liegt dennoch wie ein Sprühnebel aus roter Graffitifarbe in der Nacht.

Erstarrt und starrt. Wird von seinen Augen festgenagelt, die sie um etwas bitten.

Wehrt instinktiv den Gegner an ihrem Rücken mit dem Rückschwung ihres Katanas ab. Noch immer schlafwandlerisch sicher. Noch immer auf Autopilot. Weil ihr Geist noch immer von dem Bild vor ihr gefangen gehalten wird. Er so fassungslos blickt, wie sie sich fühlt, denn das hier passiert nicht. Spike fällt nicht. Er tut es einfach nicht. Er kann nicht. Bitte nicht. Nicht so. Das ist ihr Part. Sie hat dafür geübt die letzten Monate, möglicherweise die letzten Jahre.

Aber er geht in die Knie, egal wie ungläubig und stumm er sich die Kehle hält, sich mit einem gurgelnden Röcheln vorbeugt. Es ändert sich nichts daran, dass er wie ein gefällter Urwaldgigant nach vorne kippt, der sich immer schneller der Schwerkraft ergibt.

Ihn fallen sieht und denkt, dass diese verfluchten Dämonen nicht wissen, dass er kein Mensch ist, weil sie ihn sonst beenden würden, während er schutzlos auf der Erde des Feldes kauert. Es sein Ende wäre, wäre er ein Mensch und nicht nur eine weitere schwere Verletzung in seinem langen Leben. Ihr wieder klar wird, was für eine relativ fragile Konstante Zeit in ihrem tödlichen Geschäft ist, denn zwischen der Blutfontäne und seinem Aufprall vergehen nur Sekunden und sie fühlt sich um Jahre gealtert, als er schließlich regungslos auf dem Boden liegt.

Sie überleben muss, damit ihn nicht die Morgensonne umbringt.

Es keine Entschuldigung für sie gibt, den Tod herauszufordern und ihre Deckung zu vergessen. Die Lektionen zu vernachlässigen, die Angel und Spike ihr in den endlosen Trainingsstunden eingetrichtert haben und Cordelia auf all ihr Können angewiesen ist, um hieraus nicht als komplette Verliererin hervorzugehen. Ihr Griff um ihr Katana wird unsicherer, ihr eigenes Blut und Schweiß machen selbst die grobe Baumwolle glitschig, so wie ihre einsetzende Erschöpfung sie angreifbar macht. Mehr bluten lässt. Schneller. Das Röhren der Dämonen durch die Nacht klingt und sie einstimmt in ihrer urtümlichen Wut, weil es primitiv ist und zu ihrem Wesen passt. Und diese Dämonen sind ebenso loyal wie Spike, weil sie nicht flüchten, selbst als ihre Zahl von ihrem Schwert auf zwei dezimiert wird.

Hier kein Platz für Fragen ist und Experimente, die ultimative Niederlage entweder ihr Gegenüber oder sie trifft und so enthauptet sie den vorletzten und dreht sich weiter. Ihrem eigenen originären Tanz folgend und dem Schwung ihres Katanas und der letzte fällt auf die offene Erde, während sein Schädel aus ihrem Sichtfeld rollt.

Sie gerne aufrecht stehen bleiben würde und Atem schöpfen in der kühlen Brise oder einen animalischen Siegesschrei ausstoßen, der die Mächte aufweckt und ihnen eine Warnung mitgibt, sich nicht mit ihr einzulassen, weil Cordelia es müde ist, verletzt zu werden und ihre Freunde fallen zu sehen.

Weil Cordelia es so müde ist, halbherzige Rechtfertigungen für deren großen Plan in ihrem Kopf zurechtzulegen. Das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern pumpt und ihren Verstand auf den Überlebensinstinkt reduziert und dieser die Mächte als Gefahr für ihr Überleben und das ihrer Familie identifiziert und gleichzeitig als deren einzige Rettung. Die Dualität dieses Gedankens, Hysterie in ihr weckt und sie kämpft um ihre Beherrschung. Kämpft ihre Gefühle nieder. Hart. Versucht die Fetzen der Vernunft einzufangen, die durch ihren Verstand rasen, Blitze in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Zu schnell. Nicht wirklich greifbar und sie versucht die Gedanken einzufangen. Nicht den roten Nebel vor ihren Augen zu sehen, weil der nicht mehr real ist.

Abgelöst durch die unnatürliche Stille ihres Sieges und Spikes Niederlage.

Nur durchbrochen durch ihre harschen Atemzüge, die zu _laut_ sind.

Spikes Kehle genauso aufgeschlitzt, wie es Wesleys wäre ohne die höhere Warnung und sie fragt sich, ob Willows Schmerz genauso surreal war, als Tara vor ihr zu Boden fiel, wie Cordelias in dem Moment, indem sie Spike fallen sah. Es für Tara genauso schockierend und ewig war, als die Blutspritzer Willows weißes Oberteil befleckten und sie verstand, was passiert war. Ob Spikes Fall für ihn ebenso zeitlos war.

Sie Heimsuchung erkennt, wenn sie damit gnadenlos konfrontiert wird.

Sie heimgesucht wird, von ihren Erinnerungen, den Visionen, der Gegenwart. Bis Nichts mehr im Zusammenhang steht und trotzdem Alles miteinander vereinigt ist. Jede Emotion klickt in ihr zusammen, in einem perfekten Einklang. Einer perfekten Melodie aus Schmerz und Verlust. Sie fühlt und sie hat immer zuviel gefühlt bei den Visionen und das war der Teil, der wirklich schmerzhaft war. Der sie tatsächlich umgebracht hat, nicht ihren Körper sondern sie, dieses unbekümmerte Mädchen. Diese emotionale Verbindung zu dem Gesehenen. Und sie hat gedacht, dass sie besser geworden ist, im distanzieren von dem Erlebten, aber hier geht es letztendlich um ihre Familie. Um Menschen, die sie seit ihren Kindergarten-Tagen kannte oder um diejenigen, die so verzweifelt geliebt worden sind und sie fühlt.

Hat sie erwähnt, wie viel sie fühlt? Zuviel und Cordelia löst sich. Lässt die Gegenwart los.

Die Rollen verdreht und verkehrt sind, ineinander fließen, aber die Fakten gleich bleiben.

Ein gebrochenes Herz. Eine aufgeschnittene Kehle. Nichts von Bedeutung. Nichts das sich grundlegend ändert. Der Hass und die Kälte sind in ihr, das ist neu, weil es noch nie einen Effekt auf sie hatte, weil die Dunkelheit sich immer so fremd angefühlt hat. Aber nicht jetzt. Weil Cordelia diese durch Menschen kennen lernt, denen sie schon so oft mit ihrem Leben vertraut hat, dass sie aufgehört hat zu zählen und sie versucht sie verzweifelt festzuhalten, weil es das leichter macht. Weiß, dass sie wie Willow scheitern wird. Dass sie sich wie Wesley weiter sorgen wird.

Eine Balance, die sich ewig die Waage hält und was ist Gut und was ist Böse? Was richtig und was falsch? Ist es passender, dass Spike auf dem Boden liegt, anstelle von Wesley? Weil er nicht kälter werden kann, nicht toter? Weil seine Zeit sowieso geborgt ist von fremdem Blut? Macht es das besser? Macht es das einfacher? Macht es das zu dem geringeren Übel? Ist es letztendlich ihre Wahl, weil sie sich entschieden hat die Visionen zu sehen und sich kein Urteil zu erlauben, nicht blind wie Justitia zu sein?

Cordelia ein Killer für das Licht geworden ist und nicht für die Dunkelheit.

Sie verzweifelt den Unterschied darin sucht, denn die Beute ist am Ende genauso tot. Der Schmerz genauso real und vielleicht das der einzige Unterschied zur dunklen Seite ist. Weil der Schmerz so verdammt real ist. So konsumierend. Es kein Spaß ist, keine Unterhaltung, sondern einfach nur einschüchternd. Lähmend.

Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn. Tropfen um Tropfen.

Spürt die Risse in ihrem Fundament, die knirschen, knacken und krachen unter dem Ansturm ihrer Gefühle. Unter dem Gewicht ihrer Aufgabe. Will sich aufgeben. Weil sie davon ausgehöhlt wird und etwas Neues in ihr erwacht. Und sie ist keine verdammte Schlange, die ihre Verantwortung wie eine alte Haut abstreifen kann und ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Sich auf diese neue Berufung stürzen kann. Will.

Nur hat sie keine Wahl, die Energie fließt durch ihren Körper und jede Fiber davon und sie ist sich verdammt sicher, dass das Ganze nicht nur in ihrem Kopf stattfindet, sondern tatsächlich. Dass sie tatsächlich versteinert ist und es sich nicht nur einbildet. Aber sie würde gerne Zeugen befragen und nicht nur diese vollkommene Stille um sie herum, die ihr kalt entgegenschlägt. Ohne einen Laut und einen Windhauch und das ist merkwürdig.

Ein Vakuum in der Zeit. So fühlt es sich an.

Und Cordelia erkennt, dass es nicht wichtig ist, was sie fühlt. Sie bei denen da oben kein Interesse oder Mitgefühl weckt, sondern nur eine neue Prüfung provozieren wird, falls sie sich weigern sollte ihrer Aufgabe nachzugehen, um die andere, die ertragene in passende Relation zu setzen. Mit den desinteressierten Augen der Ewigkeit, ohne Partei zu ergreifen, immer ausgleichend, aber nie gerecht.

Sie fragt sich, weshalb sie diese Beförderung zum Champion erhalten hat und ob Wesley ihr Gehalt aufstockt, wenn sie ihn darüber aufklärt, dass Vision Girl nicht mehr wie ein Mädchen kämpft, sondern wie eine Furie. Sie eine Eingebung hat und ihr fehlt nur noch der Klick oder liegt der ebenfalls hinter ihr? Sie ist unsicher und der Zusammenbruch, wartet in der nahen Zukunft auf sie und das ist ein Bauchgefühl. Vielleicht hat sie die planvolle Zersplitterung ihres Wesens bis jetzt einfach übersehen. So wie sie vieles in ihrem Leben ausgeblendet hat, bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, ohne Ausweg. Es sich wie Angels und Buffys melodramatischer Deal anfühlt und nicht ihrer. Und ganz sicher nicht Spikes.

Sie sind die Ersatzbank. Haben die da oben diese wichtige Tatsache vergessen?

Oder wollen die nur ihr Team aufstocken?

Sicher gehen, dass alle Reparationen abgeleistet werden in diesem endlosen Krieg.

Und was passiert, wenn sie genug davon hat, keinen Wert mehr auf deren Meinung legt?

Irgendwie bezweifelt Cordelia, dass die Mächte ein formvollendetes Kündigungsschreiben akzeptieren. Schon die Adressierung würde sich als schwierig erweisen. Sie begreift, dass sie immer verliert und nur das Beste aus den Momenten dazwischen machen kann. Denn darin besteht der Unterschied zwischen existieren und vegetieren. Cordelia hat keine Unsterblichkeit als Entschuldigung, um nicht zu leben. Und sie will nicht nur tot sein. Nicht nur auf ihr Ende warten.

So wie sie sich mit der mystischen Energie in ihrem Körper auseinandersetzen muss. Es kann nicht so schwer sein, ihrem eigenen Körper Befehle zu geben. Großer Zeh? Kleiner Finger? Rechte Hand? Das Katana löst sich aus ihrem krampfartigen Todesgriff und fällt klirrend zu Boden. Durchbricht die Stille. Die Starre hebt sich langsam mit einer stechenden Impression von tausend Nadelstichen auf. Der heiße Wind weht wieder ungestüm in ihr Gesicht, die Realität kommt zurück und sie.

Das hier war unnatürlich, bestätigt ihr Verstand leidenschaftslos.

Aber sie hat andere Sorgen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erfordern.

Wendet sich steif von dem kalten, passiven Himmel über ihr ab und geht stattdessen unbeholfen neben Spike auf die Knie, dreht ihn um und begutachtet den Schaden. Ist wütend, denn die Wut ist effektiver als hilflose Verzweiflung. Cordelia besinnt sich auf ihren Zorn und das prickelnde Gefühl der Taubheit verschwindet. Abgelöst durch diesen Ball aus heißer Glut in ihrem Magen, der ihre Hände nicht zittern und sie methodisch vorgehen lässt.

Mit einem Plan und mehr Überzeugung, als sie sich zutraut.

Cordelia presst einen breiten Druckverband aus ihrer Bluse an seine Kehle, schnürt ihn so eng bis der Stoff in seinen Hals schneidet und fragt sich abwesend, ob er sein gesamtes Blut auf die Erde verteilt hat. Es eine Pfütze unter seinem Körper bildet, den Boden unter ihren Knien aufweicht und durch den Stoff ihrer Hose dringt. An ihr klebt, scheinbar überall. Glitschig und kalt. Er nicht mehr nach Sommer riecht, sondern Tod und sie nach ihrem Schwert greift und ihre Handgelenke anschneidet, weil die Abwehrwunden auf ihren Armen an zu ungeschickten Stellen sind, um sie ihm leicht zugänglich zu machen.

Betet, dass sie wenigstens etwas Rot in ihn zurückzupumpen kann, nachdem der provisorische Verband fest sitzt und es gut ist, dass er nicht atmen muss oder reden. Er sowieso bewusstlos ist und die Klinge nicht viel tiefer hätte schneiden dürfen, bevor sie seine Wirbelsäule durchtrennt hätte und sie mit Staub und Erde zurückgelassen hätte. Hofft, dass ihr Blut nicht vollständig in seinen Lungen landet, wo es seinen Nutzen nicht voll entfalten kann. Bebt vor Wut, weil sie ihn liegen lassen muss, um den DeSoto zu holen und sein totes Gewicht selbst dann schwer zu hantieren ist, als der Wagen direkt neben ihm steht und sie einige Minuten braucht, bis er sicher auf dem Beifahrersitz verstaut ist.

Ihr blutverschmiertes Katana nachlässig auf dem Rücksitz landet und sie sich den Teufel darum schert, denn sie sieht sowieso aus wie die Überlebende eines Massakers und kein Polizist wird ihr ihre Story glauben. Aber irgendwie glaubt sie, dass sie einfach blind durch jede Polizeisperre gewunken werden würde und das beweist wiederum, dass ihr Glaube trotz allem noch da ist, sie nicht fähig ist, ihn abzuschütteln oder niederzuringen und das ebenso furchteinflößend ist, wie paralysiert auf einem Feld in Kansas zu stehen, ohne einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben, was sie eingefroren hat. Oder ob sie sich einfach kurz aus ihrem Leben ausgeklinkt hat, um ihren Verstand zu bewahren und neu zu orientieren.

Spikes Kopf schließlich auf ihrem Oberschenkel liegt. Das Silber seiner Haare ist in Bronzerot getaucht und glänzt wie frisches Kupfer in der Finsternis. Ihre Hände zittern als sie nicht nach einem nichtexistenten Lebenszeichen sucht, sondern stattdessen ihr Handgelenk wieder auf seinen Mund presst und zwar solange, bis sie diesmal seine Fänge tief darin vergraben spürt.

Der Blutverlust die Furcht abebnen lässt und sie sich leichter fühlt mit jedem Schluck den er trinkt. Der Schluckreflex die einzige Reaktion ist und sie sich fragt, ob es ausreicht und er sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangen würde, wenn er sie bis zum letzten Tropfen aussaugen würde. Sich sein Gesicht vorstellt, wie er neben ihrer Leiche erwacht und es auf keinen Versuch ankommen lassen will. Sie absolut sicher ist, dass Leichenschändung nicht von seinem Chip präventiv verhindert wird und sie als Punchingball herhalten müsste, sollte sie es wagen, sich auf diese unehrenhafte Art aus der Affäre zu ziehen und ihn zu hintergehen. Spike sich nicht bewegt, als sie schließlich die Blutzufuhr unterbricht und ein T-Shirt von dem Rücksitz holt, um ihr Gelenk zu verbinden. Der Verbandskasten zu weit weg im Kofferraum ist. Sie es sich nicht erlauben kann, in Panik zu verfallen und Wesley die zwei in ihrem Kurzwahlspeicher hat.

Sie ihn fragt, an wen sie sich wenden kann mit einem verletzten Vampir und es dringend ist. Wirklich dringend. Er sie fragt, wo genau sie sich befinden und sie keine Ahnung hat, weil sie nach Staaten geht und nicht Städten. Sie nicht weiter östlich sind, als zu der Zeit, als Spike ihr Kleider gekauft hat. Sie in Kreisen durch Colorado, Oklahoma, Arizona und Missouri gefahren sind, vorbei an Wüsten, Weiden und Felder. Weil sie blind dem Pfad der Mächte gefolgt sind und nicht der ungefähren Direktion ihres Zieles New York.

Cordelia Tränen spürt und heiße Verzweiflung, weil sie in Wes’ Gegenwart nicht wütend bleiben kann. Und sie will ihn dafür verdammen, weil es weh tut, die Wut zu verlieren. Bis Wesley ihr sagt, sie soll einfach sitzen bleiben und sich kurz ausruhen. Er kümmert sich darum. Er kümmert sich um alles, er ruft sie zurück und gibt ihr dann exakte Anweisungen und das alles wieder gut wird. Sie glaubt Wesley einfach, weil er ihr nie einen Grund zum zweifeln gegeben hat und wartet mit Spikes Kopf auf ihrem Oberschenkel und ihrer Handfläche auf seinem Herz. Nicht dass es ihn schützen würde oder sie.

Aber es fühlt sich beruhigend an, selbst ohne einen Herzschlag.

Kein Staub unter ihren Fingern. Kein Schwefelgeruch in ihrer Nase. Nur Erde und Metall.

Solide Grundlagen, etwas mit dem man bauen kann, wenn man will.

Wenn man weiß, wie.

Sie ist wieder in Kontrolle, als ihr Telefon klingelt und Wesley ihr die Strecke erklärt, die vor ihr liegt und sie wundert sich nicht, wie er herausgefunden hat, wo sie genau sind. Ortungszauber ist in ihrer Welt alltäglicher, wie ein Navigationssystem. Sie sagt, dass Spike Blut benötigt, viel davon und ob sie sich darum kümmern soll oder ob daran gedacht wurde. Wesley sagt, sie soll sich keine Gedanken machen, sondern einfach sicher dort ankommen.

Dann fährt sie los, lässt das Schlachtfeld hinter sich und ihre Hand auf Spike Brust.

Ist dankbar für die Automatikschaltung. Für die kleinen Konzepte von flüchtigem Glück.

Kommt in dem Teil des Potawatomi-Indianerreservat an, der ihr beschrieben wurde und folgt der einzigen Straße bis sie die Gestalt einer alten Frau am Rande sieht vor einem einsamen Haus und zwei Beschützern, die ihre Seite flankieren. Fährt in die Auffahrt, parkt neben einer alten Corvette und wartet einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie Spikes Kopf achtsam von ihrem Oberschenkel legt und aussteigt.

Sieht das Misstrauen in dem Blick der Männer und die Weisheit in dem lederartigen Gesicht der hochbetagten Frau, „Wir haben dich erwartet, Kwé. Ngi-wabma **.** “ Der letzte Teil ist für die Männer bestimmt und sie mildern ihren Argwohn etwas.

Cordelia nickt, ist sich sicher, dass sie erwartet wurde lange bevor Wesleys Anruf hier eintraf. Seit entschieden wurde, dass nicht er heute Nacht bluten soll, sondern Spike und vielleicht schon eine sehr lange Zeit davor. Sie gibt den Männern Anweisung vorsichtig mit Spike zu sein, als sie ein breites Brett unter ihn schieben und anschließend in das Haus tragen. Ihnen in ein spärlich eingerichtetes Zimmer mit ihrem Luxusverbandkasten in ihren Armen folgt. Überwacht, wie sie ihn vorsichtig hinlegen und das Brett wegziehen, ihn mit ihrer Hilfe aus seinen Kleidern schält. Beginnt ihn zu waschen, verlangt mehr Wasser, als es sich sofort Rosa färbt und ist nach der fünfte Schale zufrieden als das Wasser fast klar bleibt und sie ihm auch den Rücken und die Haare gewaschen hat.

Spürt die Neugier in der Frau und die schützende Präsenz der Männer, während sie die Schnitte versorgt und sich schließlich an den provisorischen Druckverband wagt. Ihn vorsichtig löst, den vollgesogenen Stoff auf den Boden fallen lässt auf den Haufen seiner Kleider und mit Erleichterung wahrnimmt, dass das Blut nicht sofort in Strömen fließt. Seine Heilungskräfte das gröbste eingefangen haben und wischt das restliche Rinnsal behutsam weg, tupft vorsichtig Salbe darauf, bevor sie Gaze und anschließend sterile Watte auf die Wunde legt und dann den richtigen Verband um seinen Hals legt.

Spike so leichenblass wie der Stoff ist. So still wie der Tod. Eingefallen. Ausgelaugt.

Cordelia die Decke über seinen nackten Körper legt, der fast fragil wirkt, zerbrechlich und so verdammt schutzlos. Sie ihn nie in diesem Zustand sehen wollte und es nur ein weiterer Test der Mächte ist, um zu sehen, ob sie ohne ihren Protektor überleben kann. Die Aura der Unverletzlichkeit, die Spike in ihren Augen immer umgab zerstört ist, so wie Angels Bild des dunklen Retters. Sie keine Beschützer mehr an ihrer Seite aufweisen kann und es trotzdem okay ist. Irgendwie. Sie trotzdem nicht fällt. Momentan.

Sie langsam aufsteht, „Die Kleider müssen gewaschen werden und der Ledermantel ebenfalls. Und ich brauche das Blut.“

Schaut die drei stillen Gestalten vor sich an und erhascht aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf sich, in dem großen Spiegel neben der Tür. Ist von dem Bild plötzlich festgenagelt. Sieht ihre dunkle Gestalt, in der engen Hose und dem Spagettitop. Das Schwarz ihrer Kleider ist eingestaubt, so wie ihre Haut kupferrot ist. Ihre Haare sind eine strähnige Masse und ihr Gesicht ist unkenntlich unter dem Schmutz und Schweiß. Mit seinem und ihrem Blut eingefärbt, das oszillierend Goldene der Dämonen einer verwischten Kriegsbemalung gleicht. Die Sprenkel Funken ähnlich sehen, die über sie verteilt sind. Der Stoff an ihrer Haut klebt.

Sie nach Tod riecht und nach Schwierigkeiten aussieht.

Cordelia kennt die Frau im Spiegel nicht, aber sie weiß, dass sie gefährlich ist.

Dass sie weiß, wie sie ihren Willen und ihre Forderungen durchsetzt. Dass sie sich schnell mit ihr anfreunden wird. Dass das die Person ist, die Spike in ihr gesehen hat, bevor er ihr wie selbstverständlich eine Waffe in die Hand gedrückt hat. Sie fühlt sich immer noch zu alt für ihr Gesicht, aber nicht mehr für ihren Körper. Die graue Frau hat einer Platz gemacht, die Schwarz wie die Nacht ist und so golden und rot wie die Sonne dazwischen.

Löst widerwillig ihren Blick, als die alte Frau ihr ein Zeichen gibt, ihr zu folgen und sie sammelt seine Kleider vom Boden ein, stopft sie in die Waschmaschine in dem großen Bad und den Ledermantel in die Wanne, lässt Wasser einlaufen. Stützt ihre Ellbogen kraftlos auf den Rand der Wanne und presst ihre Hände gegen ihre Stirn. Nicht die klassische Gebetshaltung und dennoch nicht soweit davon entfernt, wie sie es gerne hätte.

Die drei Visionen haben sie entkräftet, zusammen mit dem Kampf und dem Blutverlust bewegt sie sich am Rande ihrer Belastungsgrenze. Nicht körperlich, aber sie wurde heute zu oft getötet, hat zu viele Leben genommen, wahrgenommen und die Nacht fordert ihren Tribut von ihr. Kniet einen Moment länger als nötig und unterdrückt das Bedürfnis zu beten. Hilflos zu heulen. Eine Macht in dem Chaos da oben um Gnade anzuflehen, weil sie nicht weiß, wie lange sie das noch ohne Liebe erträgt, bevor der Teil von ihr stirbt, der ihr Mitgefühl beherbergt. Der sie von der Dunkelheit trennt, die sie umgibt und die sich langsam um sie herum schließt, wie ein in die enge gehetztes Tier.

Gott, sie vermisst die Taubheit. Diese Schwerelosigkeit nach dem ersten Erwachen.

Und sie weiß nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kam. Cordelia weiß nur, dass er gefährlich ist.

Steht schwerfällig auf, ihre Muskeln protestieren in Unisono, aber sie ignoriert das Bedürfnis. Denn sie weiß, dass sie das kann. Dass sie das in Angelus Gegenwart gelernt hat und die Erinnerung berührt sie nicht wirklich. Nicht negativ. Wärmt das Blut in der Küche auf. Bringt ihn dazu die Liter zu trinken, die er vorhin verloren hat und mehr. Spike sträubt sich zu Beginn instinktiv dagegen, aber sie kann ihm kein weiteres williges Opfer präsentieren, das im Besitz eines Herzschlages ist und die Plastikbeutel sind ebenso effektiv. Sie ist hartnäckig, zwingt es seine Kehle hinunter und ist froh, dass es menschliches ist, weil es die Heilung noch weiter beschleunigt. Verhängt als letzten Akt um sein körperliches Wohlergehen das Fenster und geht ins Bad, wringt das Leder aus bis sein Blut fortgespült ist und sie den Mantel draußen aufhängen kann. Nimmt die verschmierten Blutkonserventüten aus der Küche mit und wirft sie in den Müll.

Das Blut und der restliche Dreck auf ihrer Haut beginnt ohne ihren Angstschweiß langsam zu trocknen, zieht ihre Haut unangenehm zusammen. Macht ihre Kleider steif. Sie muss wirklich duschen. Diesmal ist es kein psychologisches Bedürfnis nach Sauberkeit, sondern unübersehbarer und riechbarer Fakt.

Steht dennoch auf der kleinen hölzernen Veranda und starrt auf den Silberstreifen im Osten, der langsam golden wird. Eine weitere Nacht knapp überlebt. Diese spezielle Nacht hat Cordelia Jahre gekostet und sie fühlt sich nicht weiser. Ihre Hände greifen das Holz des Geländers fester, bis sie Splitter in ihren Handflächen fühlt.

Keine menschliche Stärke mehr und trotzdem nicht genug. Niemals genug.

Fühlt die Alte hinter sich und sucht nach Worten der Erkenntlichkeit. Letztendlich, „Danke für die Gastfreundschaft und alles andere.“

Die Frau kommt näher und stellt sich neben sie ans Geländer, studiert ihr Profil, so wie Cordelia den Himmel studiert. „Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du gedacht hast, dass es sein würde.“

Yeah, warum hat sie erwartet, dass sie von ihr kryptische Botschaften erhalten würde.

„Was ist nicht so einfach?“

„Die Geschichte neu zu schreiben, ohne die alten Fehler zu wiederholen.“

Das hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Cordelia lässt den Himmel hinter sich und starrt in das Schwarz ihrer Augen. Sie kann keine Pupillen darin erkennen und irgendwie ist der Blick nicht halb so beunruhigend, wie er sein sollte. Es bedarf mehr als seltsamer Augen, um sie heute zu einer äußerlichen Reaktion zu bewegen, die Worte der alten Squaw reichen nicht dafür aus.

Cordelia ist erschöpft und aufgewühlt in einem, nicht bereit für noch mehr mysteriöse Erklärungen, in dieser sich zu ende neigenden Nacht. Außerdem kann sie sich an keine Wahl erinnern, die sie hatte, außer die ihre Familie zu retten.

Die Alte lächelt ein melancholisches Lächeln unter ihrem unnachgiebigen Blick, sie muss nicht einmal Desinteresse heucheln. Cordelia interessiert es im Moment ausgesprochen wenig, wie sie hier gelandet ist oder warum. Was die verschleierte Botschaft der Mächte enthält und welche Warnungen. Ihr Tagwerk ist erfüllt. Sie ist zu müde für einen abgefuckten Psychotrip ins diffuse Zwischenleben oder die Geisterwelt und so geht ihr Blick wieder zurück zur anbrechenden Morgendämmerung, wo sie zumindest etwas Klarheit, Hoffnung und Licht erspäht. Etwas von dem flüchtigen Glück, das sich nicht mit beiden Händen festhalten lässt oder Waffen oder Fängen. Nur mit dem Herzen.

Spike würde wieder gesund, die Konsequenzen waren nicht so tief schneidend, wie Taras Tod oder Wesleys Verrat. Sie würde, hätte sie eine tatsächliche Wahl, wieder genauso handeln und sie weiß, dass dies ebenfalls in Spikes Sinne wäre. Ihre Wut ist nur die Manifestation ihrer eigenen Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit, die Nachwehen ihrer Visionen, die sie erneut überrollten. Etwas das ihr durch den Schock half und sie in Gang setzte, damit sie nicht paralysiert dastand und von dem Angriff gegen ihr Ego und den Mächte einfach überrannt wurde.

Sie hat eine Vermutung, was sie auf dem Feld im Griff hatte. Ihre Furcht.

Cordelia weiß das ebenfalls. Eine kleine Glaubenskrise.

Nichts das sie nicht handhaben konnte, nach all dem Bullshit.

Aber die Alte lässt sich nicht abschrecken von ihrer unbewegten Haltung. Ihre stoische Ruhe hat nicht den gewünschten Effekt und warum überrascht sie das nicht? Wann hat sie jemals Angel in Ruhe über sein Schicksal brüten lassen? Das hier ist die späte Rache dafür. Die Indianerin beginnt wieder zu reden und Cordelia hört zu.

„Du fällst wieder für eines seiner Childer, obwohl du bereit warst soviel für deine Liebe zu Azhe'n zu opfern, bereit seinem Biest deinen Körper zu übergeben, um am Ende seine Seele zu retten. Du hast seine Seele gerettet, aber der Preis war deine bedingungslose Liebe und du trauerst darum, wie um den Verlust deines Geliebten. Aber es ist nur eine Phase, die vergehen wird, wie der kalte Winter, egal wie endlos er im Frost und Schnee im Dezember auch erscheinen mag.“

Cordelia lächelt zynisch, wundert sich, ob die Hochbetagte das passende Beispiel gewählt hat oder ihre Senilität die Fakten ihrer Aura durcheinander schüttelt. Denn Angels Seelenverlust hatte mit ihrer momentanen Identitätskrise wenig zu tun. Sie kann sich an den Schnee in Aspen erinnern, glitzernd und puderig, eine Schicht aus Diamanten über den Rockys und dass ihr die Weihnachtsferien immer zu kurz waren, um der klirrenden Kälte dort oben überdrüssig zu werden.

Dass sie Schnee geliebt hat und den weißen Winter.

Das dreckige Tauwetter mit seinem Match gehasst.

Konzentriert sie wieder auf die leisen Worte in einen gutturalen Akzent getaucht, „Deine Liebe bleibt im selben Blut und diesmal ist es das richtige seiner Penoje'k, Kwé. Eine Liebe, die er akzeptieren kann, ohne zu verdörren, trotz seines Dämons. Eine, die dich nicht zerstören wird und ihn. Die etwas Gutes hervorbringen kann.“

Unbeteiligt, „Ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden?“

„Ahaw.“ Und Cordelia denkt, dass das ein Ja ist und schweigt, weil ihr das kosmische Konzept zu groß für ihren momentanen Gemütszustand wird. Weil sie sich nicht für Angelus entschieden haben kann, aber die instinktive Verweigerung in ihr diesmal ausbleibt. Die Stille in ihr genauso unnatürlich ist, wie die auf dem Schlachtfeld nach ihrem Sieg.

Die Alte fährt nach einer Weile fort, “Du hast einiges dafür in Bewegung gesetzt, dass du dich auf diesem Pfad bewegst und die Mächte haben sich deinem Wunsch gebeugt.“

Schaut direkt in die rote Sonne, fragt sich, was für ein Horror in dem überschriebenen Leben auf sie gewartet hat, dass sie sich für dieses entschieden hat und die Mächte sich ihrer Bitte angeschlossen haben. Welche Verluste sie hiermit verhindern soll und denkt an die Visionen heute Morgen, Connor und Tara. Wesley und Willow. An die ständigen Scharmützel, die Spike und sie austragen müssen, bevor sie eine Meile näher an ihr Ziel gelangen können. Daran, das sie stärker wird, den dämonischen Teil in ihr langsam definieren kann und eingrenzen, ohne ihn zu unterdrücken. Glaubt, dass die Mächte ihren Teil der Vereinbarung eingehalten haben und sie sich trotzdem auf einem ungewissen Pfad befindet.

Schließt die Augen, als sie die Helligkeit nicht mehr erträgt.

Denkt an den verletzten Vampir, „Was ist mit Spike?“

„Er hatte seine eigenen Gründe sich deinem Weg anzuschließen, in diesem Leben und dem anderen.“

Damit begibt die Indianerin sich auf den Weg ins Haus, Cordelia hat noch eine Frage, „Wie lautet dein Name?“

„Martha“, und Cordelia lächelt das erste Mal wirklich amüsiert, weil sie an Cassandra oder Esmeralda gedacht hat und Martha ebenso passend ist.

Sie steht noch lange auf der Veranda und sucht in ihr die Frau, die es wagte, die Mächte herauszufordern und zu konfrontieren. Die vis-à-vis eine Forderung gestellt hat, diesen Weg des Schicksals erpresst und gewonnen. Sie erinnert an die vorlaute Göre aus Sunnydale, egoistisch und mit mehr Temperament und Trotz gesegnet, als gut für sie war. Die ihre Klappe stets zu weit aufgerissen und nie die passende Quittung dafür bekommen hat. Sie denkt, sie weiß, wer ihr das Schlamassel letztendlich eingebrockt hat.

Sie selbst in ihrer Naivität und dem eigenen Glauben an ihre eigene Unbesiegbarkeit.

Die Mächte in ihrem Kopf Angelus ziemlich ähnlich sind.

Beide Gewalten ließen sich nicht übervorteilen.

Manche Sinnfindung ist einfach, nur wurde das Dasein zu kompliziert, um den Sinn klar zu sehen. Das hier war ihr Leben und ihre Entscheidungen hatten sie hierher geführt, hatte sie nicht Angel vorgestern am Telefon klargemacht, dass sie für sich selber entscheiden konnte, was richtig für sie war. Warum versteckte sie sich dann hinter Ausreden und den Mächten? Sie hatte sich gegen das Leben eines einsamen Stars an ihrem Geburtstag entschieden. Für diese Existenz mit allem, was in dem Deal enthalten war. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und ihre Liebe. Ihre Feinde, ihre Dämonen und ihrem Hass. Alles Teil des Pakets Cordelia Chase – ein Dutzend Inkarnationen und trotzdem ein Wesen. Vision Girl und Queen C. Vergewaltigungsopfer und Kriegerin. Frau und Dämonin.

Das waren keine Masken, das war sie.

Tatsache war, dass es zwar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war, dass Angel seine Seele verlor, aber sie sich freiwillig neben Connor und ihn gelegt hat. Ohne Zwang. Sie war diejenige, die sich von dem Gefühl der Sicherheit in Angels Bett einlullen ließ und sich dagegen entschieden hatte, aufzustehen und heimzugehen. Obwohl ihr gesunder Menschenverstand sie vor den Folgen warnte, diese Grenze zu übertreten. Sie hatte diese in den Wind geschlagen und als Zuckerguss ihr ‚Ich liebe dich’ obenauf gesetzt.

Das Schicksal oder Angel konnten sie nicht aufs Kreuz legen, das hatte sie selbst.

Sie hatte es vermasselt und musste sich jetzt damit arrangieren. Punkt. Ende.

Cordelia konnte nicht ewig in Verweigerung leben, aber sie musste die Erinnerungen auch nicht Niederhetzen. Sie hatte ihre Visionen von Angel und die waren Mahnung genug, sich nicht zu tief in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. Es nicht zu einer Kamikazemission werden zu lassen, bei der sie am Ende nur verlieren konnte. Spike hatte zu ihren Albträumen gesagt, dass diese sich komplett ausspielen mussten und sie von selbst erwachen würde, wenn es an der Zeit war und vielleicht war es mit ihren Erinnerungen ähnlich.

Vielleicht war es richtig, dass sie nicht seit zwei Wochen wieder zurück in LA war.

Mit ihren Erinnerungen und ohne die Fähigkeit, mit ihnen umzugehen.

Vielleicht war es ebenso richtig, dass Spike zurzeit nicht in Sunnydale war.

Mit seiner Liebe und ohne die Fähigkeit, mit ihr umzugehen.

Denn so poetisch seine Vorstellung von Schmerz und Liebe auch war, sie war falsch und genauso destruktiv, wie sein verlorener Kampf heute Nacht. Sogar zerstörerischer und tödlicher. Schmerz war Teil seiner Leidenschaft, so wie Mitgefühl zu ihrer Liebe gehörte. Beides konnte gefährlich sein, aber ohne diese Emotionen waren sie innerlich leer. Tot. Und er wäre jetzt in der Morgensonne ein ruhmloses Häufchen Asche auf einem namenlosen Feld in Kansas, weil es sie nicht gekümmert hätte. Er verletzt keinen Nutzen für sie erfüllte. So wie er ohne Temperament nicht an ihrer Seite gekämpft hätte, ohne Bedrohung entstand keine Herausforderung. Sie liebten Herausforderungen und sie fühlten sich von der Welt in ihrem Status bedroht.

Das waren sie, nicht unbedingt klug, aber weise genug um diese Lektion einzusehen.

Und eine Welt ohne Spike? Definitiv um einen komplizierten Egomanen ärmer.

Cordelia lächelt, ihr Kriegerpoet hatte ohne Zweifel einen herben Schlag für sein Ego hinnehmen müssen. Fäuste und Fänge? Pfft! Stahl wäre eindeutig die bessere Wahl für ihn in dieser Nacht gewesen. Sie war sicher, dass er sich schneller davon erholen würde, als ihr lieb sein konnte.

Holt grinsend die Kleider und restliche Übernachtungsutensilien aus dem DeSoto, geht duschen und fällt dann neben Spike ins Bett. Der wacht auf und sie schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er die Frage formen kann, die ihm ins desorientierte Gesicht geschrieben steht.

Besänftigend, „Nicht reden, deine Stimmbänder brauchen noch Zeit zum verheilen. Hast du Durst? Blut? Wasser?” Er verneint mit einem Kopfschütteln, mustert sie intensiv und sie kriecht näher. „Du hast mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre. Das nächste Mal nehme ich mir deinen Kopf dafür.“

Er grinst und zieht sie in seine Arme. Ihr Kopf findet seine Achselhöhle bequem und die Belastung der letzten Stunden verflüchtigt sich in seinem festen Griff. Er ist wieder soweit hergestellt, dass sein Körper ihr Geborgenheit vermittelt. Seine Finger finden die Knoten in ihren Schultern und massieren die Anspannung mit gleichmäßigen, fast unbewussten Bewegungen heraus.

Die letzten Reste der Wut klingen nach und verhallen leise. „Du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung für dein kryptisches Verhalten im Motel, aber das sparen wir uns für die Zeit auf, in der du deine Stimme wieder benutzen kannst. Nicht dass ich viel Hoffnung für deinen Verstand habe, manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Für was hast du ein Breitschwert, wenn du es nicht benutzt, huh?“ Sie spürt sein Schulterzucken unter ihrer Wange, stellt sich sein nonchalantes Grinsen auf den Lippen vor und lächelt in seine weiche Haut.

Sie ist zufrieden und fühlt sich schläfrig.

„Du weißt, dass dieses glänzende Stück Stahl einen anderen Nutzen hat, wie ein phallusförmiges Sportauto und du deinem Aussehen nach zu jung und deinen Jahren nach zu alt für diese riskante Art von Midlifecrisis bist?“

Sein Griff verstärkt sich in Bestätigung, „Wir sind nicht unbesiegbar und es gut, wenn uns das klar ist, denn ich will dich nicht aufgrund deiner eigenen Nachlässigkeit oder Dummheit verlieren. Ich will _dich_ nicht verlieren, Spike. Du bist Familie und du bist mir wichtig.“

Cordelia ist sicher für den Moment und das ist ihr ebenfalls wichtig. Und so zieht sie ihren Arm zurück, der locker über seine Seite lag, sucht die vertraute Stelle seines Herzens mit ihrer Handfläche, findet sie. Fällt Augenblicke später in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Spike nicht.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia sich einen geistigen Schlagabtausch mit Spike liefert und ihn zum Schweigen bringt.

_They pick and they pull –_

Der Platz neben ihr ist leer, unvertraut.

Cordelia ist überrascht, dass die Tatsache, dass sie über 21 Jahre alleine geschlafen hat, so schnell in ihrem Gedächtnis verblasst ist. Dass sie sich ausnahmslos an Spikes Präsenz beim Aufwachen in ihrem Bett gewöhnt hat. Dass sie ihn schon vermisst, wenn er nicht durch ein untermöbliertes Motelzimmer mit Bad räumlich an sie gebunden ist.

Sie wird anhänglich und das schlimme ist, dass sie schmunzelt, anstatt sich ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen, was das für sie, ihr Leben und ihre Unabhängigkeit bedeutet. Denn es ist nicht lustig, so wie die gestrige Nacht nicht lustig war. Sie ihn beinahe für immer verloren hätte und auch dieser Fakt schon wieder zur bloßen Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf degradiert wurde.

Zu weit weg, um noch darüber nachzudenken. Überlebt.

Dass Vampire in ihrer Gegenwart den Kopf verlieren, sollte eine Metapher bleiben, wenn es sich dabei um die beiden, auf die eine oder andere Art, seelenvollen Ausnahmeexemplare dieser Spezies handelt.

Nach einem Moment verwirft Cordelia den Gedanken noch länger liegen zu bleiben, zieht sich an und macht sich herzeigbar für die Welt. Geht in die Küche, wo sie ihn findet, in eine einseitige Unterhaltung mit Martha verstrickt. Spike schaut auf und sie lächelt und er gibt ihr ein langsames Lächeln zurück.

„Schon später Nachmittag?“ Die beiden nicken und die Tasse vor ihm enthält Kaffee und sie wird auf der Anrichte fündig. Schenkt sich einen ein und setzt sich neben ihn. Sein Verband ist frisch und sie überprüft den Sitz instinktiv, bevor sie sich entspannt, „Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?“

„Martha hat mich in die Stammesgeschichte der Potawatomi eingeführt, genauer die der Prairie Band.“

Seine Stimme hört sich schrecklich an, ein schräges Krächzen, aber immerhin kann er schon wieder reden. Sie hätte gedacht, dass er länger auf seine Artikulationsfähigkeit verzichten müsste. Spike das Potential eines Horrorpatienten in ihren Augen besessen hat und dieser bittere Kelch ist offenbar an Cordelia vorbeigegangen. Er scheint soweit fit. Nimmt positiv überrascht seine schnelle Heilung wahr, nicht dass Krankenpflege eines bettlägerigen Vampirs auf ihrer Wunschliste gestanden hätte und sie ist davon verschont worden.

Flüchtiges Glück, ihr neues Mantra und sie lächelt ihn befriedigt an.

Die Indianerin lehnt sich zurück, beobachtet sie beide fasziniert mit einem Blick, der Lornes allwissendem Halblächeln ziemlich nahe kommt und Cordelia kann nicht anders, als nachzuhaken, „Ist das die einzige Geschichte, die sie dir erzählt hat? Gestern hatte sie eine ziemlich interessante Variation meiner in petto.“

Martha erscheint belustigt, „Diese war für dich bestimmt, Kwé.“

„Kwé?“

„Königin oder auch Frau, in Cordelias Fall war aber die erste Variation des Wortes gemeint.“

Und Spike wiederholt das Wort erneut, testet es auf seiner Zunge aus, „Ich glaube, ich habe einen neuen Spitznamen für dich.“

Sie zuckt die Schultern und grinst kurz, bevor sie sich auf Martha konzentriert, wieder ernsthaft, „Heißt das, ich soll meine Geschichte für mich behalten?“

„Co, du kannst den Vampir einweihen. Er hat seinen Weg ebenso frei gewählt wie du, nur hatte er nicht die Macht seine Forderungen durchzusetzen im Gegensatz zu dir. Es ist auch seine zweite Chance, Fehler auszugleichen. Sein Preis für die Seele war ebenso hoch, wie Angels oder deiner. Sein Glaube an das Happy End hat ihn, wie den Rest der Gruppe, verlassen.“ Martha wendet sich dem konsternierten Spike zu, „Du bist Azhe'n frei in die Schlacht gefolgt, trotz besseren Wissens. Aber manchmal hat man nichts mehr zu verlieren, sogar mit Seele und Wiedergutmachung kann einem zu sinnlos vorkommen, um sie überhaupt in Angriff zu nehmen, oder?“

Spike ist zu überrascht für einen spitzen Konter.

Keine raffinierte Feststellung, aber Fakt, „Moment, Spike hat keine Seele.“

Das weise Lächeln vertieft sich, so wie Cordelias Wunsch es von dem Gesicht zu wischen und das hatte Martha ebenfalls mit dem Pylear gemeinsam. Sie weckte dieses unbändige Verlangen zu revoltieren, aufzubegehren, zu beweisen, dass man einen eigenen freien Willen hat. Ein eigenes Leben neben der Mission.

Das Nichts in Stein gemeißelt war, was ihre Bestimmung betraf.

Und sie weiß, dass es kindisch ist, aber aufsässig hakt sie nach, „Nun?“

„Die Mächte haben die Tendenz, die Teile der Geschichte nicht zu verändern, die für sie von Vorteil sind oder mit denen sie sich arrangiert haben. Freier Wille ist eine tückische Angelegenheit. Du hast ihnen zwei Krieger aus der Dunkelheit versprochen und so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du dein Versprechen halten.“ Sie kannte sie nicht, aber bevor Cordelia zu einer cleveren Entgegnung ansetzen kann, fährt die Squaw fort. „Und ich habe genug über Dinge geredet, von denen ihr zwei im Moment keine Ahnung habt.“

Damit steht Martha graziös auf und verlässt für ihr Alter erstaunlich behände die Küche.

Spöttisch, „Da geht unser Orakel.“

Aber Spike lässt sich nicht auf ihren Sarkasmus ein und starrt weiter beunruhigt auf die Tür, durch welche die Indianerin verschwunden ist. Alarmiert und in Gedanken von ihm, „Welche Geschichte hat sie dir erzählt, als ich den Schlaf der Verletzten geschlafen habe, Cor?“

„Dieselbe wie dir, nur ein wenig länger, aber nicht mit mehr Details, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst. Und das mit deiner Seele ist mir ebenso neu.“ Sein Blick fokussiert sich auf sie und sie versucht die Frage zu beantworten, die dahinter liegt. „Spike, ohne Witz, sie war genauso zugeknöpft wie eben, nur hat sie meine Rolle mehr betont. Dass ich die Mächte konfrontiert und dieses Leben für mich gefordert habe. Wie sie schon sagte, die Geschichte neu zu schreiben.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelt sich und sie setzt schließlich nach, „Was beunruhigt dich so sehr daran?“

„Dass die Mächte nicht direkt mit niederen Wesen kommunizieren, egal wie penetrant sie in ihrem Flehen sind, geschweige denn sich auf einen Deal einlassen, zum Beispiel. Oder der Fakt, dass sie nicht einfach grundlos die Geschichte überschreiben. Oh und dann wäre noch der weitere Fakt, dass du ein verdammt beschissenes Leben im Ausgleich für dein altes gefordert hast. Plus dass ich meine Seele in dem anderen Leben plötzlich wiederhatte und offensichtlich als Krieger für die Mächte gewertet werde. Dort und Hier. Soll ich weitermachen oder reichen dir meine Gründe zur Beunruhigung aus?“

Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und Cordelia denkt, dass Spike schreien würde, wenn seine Stimmbänder es zulassen würden. So ist es nicht mehr als ein heiseres Knurren, das sie an ein gereiztes Tier erinnert. „Du kämpfst seit Jahren auf dieser Seite des Zaunes und dass du dich um die Visionen kümmerst, die mir die Mächte schicken, verifiziert den Fakt deines Kriegerstatus. Was ist dein Problem damit? Du kämpfst gerne. Du liebst es.“

„Aus freiem Willen und nicht weil ich einen höheren Auftrag habe, verdammt!“ Und seine Faust knallt auf den Tisch und ihr Kaffee schwappt über.

Sie versteht seine hochkochende Wut zu gut. Hölle, sie war gestern genau in demselben Zustand gewesen. Aber das war gestern. Heute empfindet sie die Rage als absurd, wenn sie nicht zielgerichtet ist. Ist sich spätestens seit Angels Beigephase über ihre Rolle in diesem Krieg klar und wie wenig Wahl man im Endeffekt tatsächlich hat. Wie wenig freien Willen, wenn man zuviel gesehen hat, um sich noch wegzudrehen und die Augen vor dem Leid zu verschließen. Aber das waren ihre Gründe nicht Spikes. Sie hatte ein Gewissen, er nur Blutdurst und Loyalität gegenüber einer Gruppe von vermeintlichen Friedensstiftern.

Steht auf und holt einen nassen Lappen. Kontert seine Wut in einem sachlichen Tonfall, „Was ist der Unterschied, ob du im Auftrag handelst oder frei. Sie geben dir nur einen Hinweis darauf, wo du deine Gegner und die Gefahr findest.“

„Das ist nicht der Punkt.“

„Dann sag mir, was dein Punkt ist, du klingst irrational, Spike. Es steht dir frei, ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen oder zu ignorieren.“ Setzt sich wieder, wischt den Kaffee zusammen und wirft den Lappen treffsicher in die Spüle, während er sie zornig und frustriert mustert.

Schließlich, „Hast du jemals eine Vision ignoriert?“

Schaut wieder von ihm weg aus dem Fenster, in den blauen Kansashimmel und die weich geschwungenen goldenen Hügel. „Nein.“

Bitter ausgespuckt, „Also das ist der Punkt.“

„Huh?“

Ihre Überraschung ist echt und Spike spricht langsam mit ihr, wie mit einem uneinsichtigen Kind und sie mochten den Tonfall nie bei Angel und er ist genauso unattraktiv an Spike. „Ich kann verstehen, weshalb Angel den tragischen Helden spielen will. Er hat genug Dinge getan, für die er Wiedergutmachung leisten muss und trotzdem nie den Status Quo erreichen kann. Dich nicht miteingerechnet. Aber weshalb du dich an diesem Spiel beteiligst, ist mir unbegreiflich.“

Und sie schweigt ein trotziges Schweigen, weil sein Tonfall es von ihr verlangt, bis er enttäuscht nachsetzt, „Gott, du bist genauso aufopferungsbereit wie Buffy in einem Krieg, der nicht eure Sache ist und sein sollte.“

Es hört sich aus seinem Mund wie ihre größte Charakterschwäche an und vielleicht hat er Recht.

Zugegeben, im gleichen Maße Unrecht.

Spike ist ebenso das störrische Kind, wird ihr klar. Cordelia will lächeln, unterdrückt es aber rechtzeitig. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass sie der Krieg ist. So sehr Teil davon, so tief darin verwurzelt, dass sie ebenso wenig Frieden fand, bevor der Horror sich ihr Leben vollständig angeeignet hatte. Sie von Bildern verfolgt wurde, die sie zeitweise in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Das Böse ihrer Albträume für sie jetzt nur ein geliebtes Gesicht angenommen hat.

Es war nicht von Bedeutung, dass die Opfer ihrer Visionen gerettet wurden, sie lebte mit dem ‚Wenn nicht’ in ihrem Kopf. Hatte zu selten die glückliche Wendung tatsächlich gesehen, während sie ihre Pillen in sich stopfte. Bis sie so abgestumpft und apathisch war, dass alles begann unreal zu werden. Sogar ihre eigene Person und Cordelia nur versuchte nicht zusammenzubrechen, bevor sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett und alleine war.

Nicht aufzugeben, weil es keine Option für sie war.

Cordelia glaubt, dass Buffy das vage Gefühl davon jede Nacht auf Patrouille gehen lässt.

Bringt den Begriff Kriegerin in einen neuen Zusammenhang. Warum sollte die Jägerin sonst die Behaglichkeit ihres Heimes hinter sich lassen, die Dunkelheit und Monster suchen, wenn sie nicht ebenso Teil des Krieges waren? Notwendiger Bestandteil des Ganzen. Weil jeder besiegte Gegner für die Überlebenden stand, die er nicht nach ihr erwischen würde. Egal, ob es sich um einen Frischling oder einen den Weltuntergang heraufbeschwörenden Dämon handelte.

Sie sich vielleicht doch ähnlicher waren, als sie in der Vergangenheit angenommen hatte.

Sie sich im Laufe der Zeit angenähert haben, denn sie mochte Buffy in ihrer rechtschaffenden Glorie noch immer nicht. Aber Cordelia verstand sie. Verstand ihren Antrieb und ihre Angst, diese Urteilskraft zu verlieren. Hatte es vielleicht nicht immer durchscheinen lassen, aber sie bewunderte Buffys Talent so vortrefflich in Schwarz und Weiß zu unterteilen. Diese Grenzen in ihrem Kopf aufrecht zu halten und nicht einzuknicken. Nicht nachzugeben.

Egal, mit was für Kreaturen sie konfrontiert war. Sogar gegenüber Spike.

Aber sie teilt nicht die Aufopferungsbereitschaft des Slayers, ihre Motive blieben egoistisch. Sie war keine Märtyrerin. Sie war nur bereit, etwas von sich aufzugeben, wenn sie im Gegenzug etwas dafür bekam. Sei es Sicherheit oder die Tatsache, dass nichts in ihrer kleinen Welt sich ändern würde.

Es drehte sich endlos, um die möglichen oder tatsächlichen Opfer.

Sie waren vielleicht des Kriegs zeitweise müde, aber sie konnten sich von den simplen Prinzipien, die dahinter standen, nicht lossagen.

Und eine Maxime lautete: „Es ist kein Spiel.“

„Verdammt richtig, also sag mir noch mal, weshalb du vier Nächte und drei Tage in Angelus’ Gegenwart verbringen musstest. Mir kein triftiger Grund einfällt, der diese Strafe für eine Seherin der guten Seite rechtfertigt. Selbst wenn sie in einem anderen Leben unartig war.“ Sein Krächzen klingt wie Kreide auf einer Schiefertafel, geht direkt unter ihre Haut und fährt ins Mark.

Sein verbaler Tiefschlag klingt nach und sie antwortet nachsichtig, wenn auch erschöpft, „Niemand bekommt das, was er verdient. Nicht in dieser Welt. Nicht in diesem Leben. Du solltest das besser wissen, als die meisten anderen, Spike.“ Seine Augen verengen sich bei ihrer unverdeckten Anschuldigung und sie hebt die Augenbraue. „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass man sich den Luxus von verletzten Gefühlen auf Dauer erlauben darf. Nichts geschieht ohne Grund oder bist du so naiv an Zufälle zu glauben?“

Provokant, „Aber an die Illusion des freien Willens? Ist sie dann nicht ebenso naiv, Cordelia?“

Jetzt lächelt sie, „Vielleicht, aber der Glaube an Märtyrer stirbt nie, schließlich brennt deine Haut, wenn sie ein Kreuz oder Weihwasser berührt. Also muss der Tod für eine höhere Sache folglich einen universellen Sinn haben.“

Die nächsten Worte kommen kalt und überlegen, sind persönlich und auch so verletzend von ihr gemeint, denn nicht nur er ist gut im ins Gedächtnis rufen von Wahrheiten. „Und bestand Buffys Grundproblem in diesem Jahr nicht darin, dass sie aus dem Himmel gerissen und in der Hölle landete? Hier? Bei dir?“ Cordelia hebt die Augenbraue noch ein Stück, zynisch, „Was macht dir mehr Angst, Spike? Der Gedanke, dass es einen Gott gibt oder die Möglichkeit, dass es keinen gibt.“

Er öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder und presst dann die Lippen hart aufeinander.

Cordelia nickt nach einem Moment versonnen, „Dich treibt dieselbe Todesangst an, die Angel keine Ruhe lässt. Ihr fürchtet euch vor dem Tag, an dem ihr Rechenschaft ablegen müsst. Paenitentiam agite adpropinquavit enim regnum caelorum.“

Spike schaut sie verblüfft an und sie starrt zurück, bevor er leise übersetzt, „’Tut Buße, denn das Himmelreich ist nahe herbeigekommen.’ Das ist aus der Bibel.“

Sie wusste, dass sie auf seine Viktorianische Erziehung zählen konnte und erwidert, „Research-Girl, Latein gehört zur Grundausstattung. Der Spruch hat sich eingebrannt, seit ich ihn das erste Mal gelesen habe, verbinde ich ihn mit Angel und seiner Mission. Und jetzt mit dir.“

Höhnisch von ihm, „Ich dachte unser Anblick weckt in dir eher das Alte Testament, Fegefeuer und Schwefel, anstatt den Gedanken an das Himmelreich oder die weichgespülte Sonntagschule. Du enttäuschst mich, Cordelia. Nach all den gewonnenen Schlachten und dem Wissen, dass dieser Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse nie enden wird, ohne dass eine völlig neue Weltordnung entsteht, habe ich dich für blutrünstiger gehalten.“

Cordelia zuckt die Schultern, „Vielleicht bin ich zu feminin, um mich für die pure Gewalt begeistern zu können, die dieser Krieg bedeutet.“

Sein Auflachen ist unerwartet und das Geräusch fremdartig. Ihr Blick fällt wieder auf den Verband, nach einem Augenblick fährt sie bedächtig fort, „Vielleicht klug genug, um zu wissen, dass Wiedergutmachung möglich ist und naiv genug, um auf ultimative Gerechtigkeit zu hoffen.“

Sie spürt in seiner Haltung wie sich ausgedehnterer Widerspruch regt.

„Ist das Alte Testament nicht gerechter?“

Spike legt den Kopf schief und seine Stimme ändert den Tonfall, klingt als ob ein oft rezitiertes, geliebtes Gedicht wiedergibt, anstelle eines grausamen Bibelverses. „‚Nunc de propinquo effundam iram meam super te et conpleam furorem meum in te et iudicabo te iuxta vias tuas et inponam tibi omnia scelera tua et non parcet oculus meus neque miserebor sed vias tuas inponam tibi et abominationes tuae in medio tui erunt et scietis quia ego sum Dominus percutiens.’*“

Sein Latein ist besser als ihres und er mag das Thema oder einfach die Chance, einmal seine Bildung auszuspielen und nicht nur seinen Charme. „Entspricht das nicht eher deinem Bild eines zornigen Gottes? ‚Ich will nicht gnädig sein; sondern will dir geben, wie du verdient hast, und deine Gräuel sollen unter dich kommen, dass ihr erfahren sollt, ich sei der HERR, der euch schlägt.’“

So lächelt er sie an, mit seinem bornierten Intellektuellenlächeln, als ob sie eine unpersönliche Podiumsdiskussion zu dem Thema führen und nicht ihre Einstellung und die Konsequenzen für ihr Leben erörtern.

Spike lehnt sich entspannt zurück, philosophisch, „Glaubst du, dass dieser Gott in unserer Welt noch eine Macht hat? Oder warten wir nicht alle auf die Gerechtigkeit im nächsten Leben? Hatte ich eine existente Wahl, ob der Dämon mich übernimmt oder war es meine freie Entscheidung? War es nicht meine unerwiderte Liebe, die mich in dieser Nacht auf die Straße trieb? Hat es meine Seele befleckt, dass ich mich Drusilla ohne Gegenwehr hingegeben habe oder war es vorherbestimmt? War es Schicksal, dass mir ein Chip verpasst wurde und ich mich plötzlich in so widrigen Umständen wieder fand, dass ich auf meine Feinde angewiesen war, um zu überleben? Auf die Jägerin und sich meine Obsession mit den Jägerinnen in Liebe zu Buffy verwandelte?“

Und Cordelia versucht den Philosophen und den Krieger in Einklang zu bringen, während sie ihm zuhört und es ist einfacher, als sie angenommen hat.

Vielleicht auch weil sie beide wissen, dass seine Fragen keine Antwort finden werden und Spike sie trotzdem stellt. Mit derselben Leidenschaft, die ihn immer antreibt und verhindert, dass er diesem Leben jemals müde werden kann. Die Cordelia erstaunt und in Bewunderung versetzt, denn nach allem was er getan und gesehen hat, findet er noch Rechtfertigungen für seine Existenz, die sich nicht nach Entschuldigungen anhören, sondern nach seinem Anrecht.

Also hört sie zu, „War es der Masochist in mir, der Funke William oder der Dämon? Oder freier Wille und wenn es freier Wille ist, wie kann er sich so meiner Macht entziehen? Denn ich hätte mich sicher nicht für diesen unbequemen Weg meines Unlebens entschieden. Oder ist das Williams späte Rache für ein versautes Leben, vergebene Chancen?“

Er hat sich in Fahrt geredet und sie keine Lust auf endlose Fragenzeichen über seinem Leben. Cordelia reichen ihre. Will nicht auch noch seine Existenz enträtseln, sondern genießen. Ohne Bibelstunde. Sie hat keine Nerven dazu und zuwenig Argumente.

Schließlich stoppt sie ihn mit einem, „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Nein, sie ist nicht allwissend und vielleicht wäre das eine interessante Frage für Wesley und die beiden könnten sich mit einem Whiskey oder Scotch für eine Nacht darüber streiten, ohne dass sich etwas an den Fakten änderte. Aber sie weiß auch, dass Spike einen Kampf dieser Diskussion vorziehen würde, egal wie sinnlos beides ist.

Deshalb besinnt sie sich auf die Gegebenheiten, ruhig und eindringlich, “Vergiss eine Wahrheit nie, egal ob mit oder ohne Seele. Wir laufen nicht vor denselben Wahrheiten weg, Spike. Wir kämpfen nicht aus demselben Antrieb und wir lieben nicht aus denselben Gründen. Sie sind sich nicht einmal im Ansatz ähnlich. Aber sie sind real. Zumindest hier.“

Sie legt ihre Hand über ihr Herz.

„Und deshalb können wir trotzdem für das gleiche Ziel getötet werden. Du hättest gestern an meiner Seite sterben können und in jedem Kampf in den letzten drei Jahren so wie ich. Ich hätte zumindest eine vage Vorstellung für was ich zugrunde gehe, wenn ich auch nicht das Warum beantworten kann. Ein Warum, das für dich nicht wichtig ist, um zu kämpfen. Wenn du mich also fragst, ob es diese zweifelhafte Vorstellung des Guten wert ist, dafür zu töten und getötet zu werden, dann frage ich dich nach den Alternativen. Sollen wir den Kopf in den Sand stecken und auf einen strahlenden Retter warten? Können wir das? Haben wir eine andere annehmbare Wahl, als für unsere Überzeugungen einzutreten? Denn Aufgabe und Frömmigkeit sind uns beiden nicht ins Naturell gelegt. Wir können beide nicht die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit verschließen. Niemals.“

Er ist still, lässt ihre Worte einsinken. Aber sie weiß, dass sein Schweigen nicht von Dauer sein wird, nicht für lange anhalten, weil es nicht in seinem Charakter liegt.

Weil er ein Kämpfer und Opportunist ist. Er sich jeder Lage anpassen kann und die Wahrheiten trotzdem in seinem Sinne manipulieren. Verbiegen. Wahrer machen.

Sein Grinsen, bevor er den Mund aufmacht, ist ihr eine Warnung und seine Frage verhängnisvoll einfach, „Macht unsere Fähigkeit zu Sehen den freien Willen also wahrer, Cordelia, oder trügerischer?“

Sie überlegt, gibt ihm dann letztendlich ihre erste ungefilterte Antwort, die nicht halb so philosophisch gemeint ist, wie sie sich anhört. „Wir sind beide Sklaven unserer eigenen Dämonen und wir lassen uns zu gerne von ihnen beherrschen, unterwerfen uns und sind ihnen zu Willen. Wir sind nicht frei. Werden es niemals sein.“

Spikes Augen verengen sich, „Hat er dir das beigebracht?“

Der intellektuelle Schlagabtausch, in den sich ihre Diskussion verwandelt hat, kommt zu einem jähen Ende. Das spielerische Geplänkel ebenso. Ihr Lächeln ist mit einer Spur von Trauer durchsetzt, als sie langsam antwortet, „Nein, für diese Lektion habe ich ihn nicht benötigt, ich kannte sie seit Jahren.“

„Für welche Lektion dann?“

„Für die, mich in mein Schicksal zu fügen und es zu genießen. Ist es nicht das, was du mir vorsichtig beibringen wolltest, Spike? Dass ich zu seiner Hure geworden bin und es genossen habe? Dass ich ebenso zu deiner werden und es genießen kann? Dass Liebe nie selbstlos ist? Erst recht nicht unter uns Dämonen.“

Der Ausdruck von Bestürzung ist fast komisch, sein Kinn fällt ein Stück herunter und seine mitternachtsblauen Augen weiten sich. Spike sieht so aus, als ob er seine Stimme verloren hat und sie blickt ihn auffordernd an.

Die Antwort kommt mit Verspätung und heiser, „Nein.“

Cordelia weiß, dass er diese Wahrheit nicht hören wollte und sie weiß, dass sie ebenso trügerisch wie seine Frage des freien Willens ist. Ebenso verlogen. Aber dennoch da. Etwas das sie belastet und trotzdem so integriert in ihr Leben ist, wie das Summen ihres Kühlschrankes daheim. Ein störendes Nebengeräusch, das einen nur vom einschlafen abhält, wenn man andere Gründe hat wachzuliegen.

Und Cordelia hat zu lange versucht ihren Frieden und ihre Ruhe zu finden.

Vielleicht rennen sie beide tatsächlich vor denselben Wahrheiten davon, aber Cordelias Gefühl sagt ihr, dass sie dieses Rennen verlieren werden. Träume sind Schäume und Seifenblasen nur leerer Raum in einer glänzenden Verpackung. Dazu bestimmt zu platzen und sich wieder in Nichts aufzulösen. Es ist gut, wenn sie sich daran erinnert und ihn. Daran, dass das was sie hierher geführt hat, nicht schillernd und ruhmreich ist.

Sie beide Kreationen desselben Meisters sind.

Ebenso flüchtig. Ebenso grausam. „Seltsam, aber so fühlt es sich an.“

Der Schock in seinem Gesicht ist echt und er schweigt.

Diesmal erwartet sie keinen expliziten Konter.

Das Entsetzen in seiner Miene ist ihr auf einen Schlag zuviel und sie will nicht darüber nachdenken, was an ihrer Aussage ihn am tiefsten verletzt hat. Was seine Gründe für die offenkundige Enttäuschung sind, die sein Gesicht widerspiegelt. Das Befremden dort, denn sie dachte, dass sie sich auf derselben Seite ihrer Geschichte befanden.

Lässt ihn hinter sich und tritt instinktiv in die helle Nachmittagssonne auf der Veranda, bringt Abstand zwischen sich und ihn. Zwischen sich und die Fragen, die sie sich selbst zu oft gestellt hat, bevor Spike sie überhaupt laut formuliert hat.

Wahrheiten, die nicht wahr sind, aber sich dennoch so anfühlen.

Sie weiß, dass ihr eigener Glaube sie Angelus in die Hände gespielt hat.

Verflucht ihre scharfe Zunge gegenüber Spike und ihre Unfähigkeit, die einfachen, harmlosen Antworten zu finden, die sie sucht und die sie einmal gekannt hat. Verdammt ihren Zynismus, der zuviel mit Selbstschutz und einem harten Panzer gemein hat, der sie zu sehr einengt, um angenehm zu sein. Am Wachsen hindert.

Beginnt zu laufen, erst langsam, einfach geradeaus. Einfach der Sonne entgegen, querfeldein und spürt die reifen Ähren an ihren Händen. Läuft schneller und fühlt, wie sie gegen ihre Beine schlagen und die feste Erde unter ihren Schuhen aufstaubt. Sprintet bis sie es müde ist und ein Wald das Rennen verlangsamt, geht weiter bis ein See ihr den Weg versperrt.

Flucht ist keine Option, sie weiß das.

Aber das macht den Wunsch allem zu entfliehen nicht kleiner.

(*“ **8** Nun will ich bald meinen Grimm über dich schütten und meinen Zorn an dir vollenden und will dich richten, wie du verdient hast, und dir geben, was deinen Gräueln allen gebührt. **9** Mein Auge soll dein nicht schonen, und ich will nicht gnädig sein; sondern will dir geben, wie du verdient hast, und deine Gräuel sollen unter dich kommen, dass ihr erfahren sollt, ich sei der HERR, der euch schlägt.“ Hesekiel 7, 8f)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia Erinnerungen an ihre Niederlage heraufbeschwört und versucht Angel nicht dafür zu hassen, dass er diese sucht.

_Trying to get their fingers in._

Cordelia setzt sich schließlich ans Ufer, nachdem sie einen guten Platz gefunden hat. Es zu sinnlos ist wegzurennen und der alte Steg zu einladend aussieht, um zu widerstehen. Zieht ihre Schuhe aus und lässt ihre Füße im Wasser baumeln.

Denkt über Seherinnen, Visionen und Champions nach.

Denkt an Angel in LA und dessen Kampf gegen seinen Dämon, der ihm zuflüstert, dass er ihm nur das Kommando überlassen soll, damit jeder auf seine Kosten kommt. Schließt die Augen und versucht nicht an die Karikatur zu denken, wie er im Sessel sitzt und zu dem Bild kommt, wie sie vor ihm liegt. Aufgebrochen und ungeschützt. Seinen Selbstekel und sein Wunsch nach Selbstgeißelung waren nie die Gefühle, die sie in ihm wecken wollte, aber es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihr Ziel bei Angel verfehlt hat.

Richtig?

Versucht sich andere Zeiten in Erinnerung zu rufen, bessere und scheitert wie so oft.

Die Mächte haben ihr Bild von Angel vollends besudelt. In den Dreck gezogen und sie weiß, wenn sie damit bestrafen und ermahnen wollen, nicht vom rechten Weg abzukommen. Nicht den Kampf aufzugeben, weil Angels Seelenheil noch lange nicht gesichert ist und der seidene Faden in ihrer Hand liegt, wie in der einer griechischen Schicksalsgöttin.

Mädchen, Frau. Greisin. Vergangenheit. Gegenwart. Zukunft. Geburt. Leben. Tod.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, es wäre ihre Aufgabe Angels Leben mit dem seiner Familie zu verweben. Ein festes Gebilde für ihn zu schaffen, das ihn über ihren Tod hinweghilft. Aber sie ist nicht gestorben, wurde neugeboren und in einem unbedachten Moment hatte sie den Faden zerrissen, der ihn mit seiner Menschlichkeit verband, weil sie es zu hart probiert hat.

Verdammte vorbehaltlose Liebe.

Der Knoten, der ihre Seelen zusammenhielt, war alles andere als fest. Sie wusste, dass er ihr kunstvolles Gewebe aufscheuerte. Durchscheinend machte für die dunklen Abgründe, die unter den Seelen lagen. Sie war zu oft versucht, die Verbindung zu durchtrennen, die noch zwischen ihnen bestand. Sie wollte nicht Buße leisten, sondern leben. Ungesühnt, aber dafür war es zu spät.

Cordelia weiß, dass Angel die meiste Zeit nicht über ihre Unterwerfung nachdachte, sondern über die Zeit ihrer bedingungslosen Niederlage. Sie konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, schließlich wusste sie, was ein Vampir war, der noch dazu von seiner Seele in Zaum gehalten wurde. Sie sollte froh darüber sein, aber gerade diese Bilder ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Waren diejenigen, die sie verfolgten, selbst wenn sie in ihrem Kopf nur aus kurzen Fetzen und Eindrücken bestanden. Aus zweiter Hand kamen, durch andere Augen gesehen, vertieften sie trotzdem den Riss, der zwischen ihnen klaffte. Diese Stunden entfachten in ihm nicht den Wunsch sich sofort einen Pflock ins Herz zu rammen und weckten stattdessen in ihr das Verlangen endgültig loszulassen.

Oder an guten Tagen nie wieder heimzugehen.

Sie konnte sich nicht an diese Zeit erinnern, aber Angel rief diese Stunden und Tage ohne Probleme ab. Er war derjenige, der vor der anderen Zeit zurückschreckte, vor der als sie noch passiven Widerstand geleistet hatte. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, ihre Gegenwehr war nie mehr als stumme Erduldung gewesen. Zu eingeschüchtert von seinen Drohungen und ihrer eigenen Furcht, um wirklich aufzubegehren oder eine Gefahr für ihn darzustellen.

Gefangen in ihren eigenen Moralvorstellungen.

Sein Tod war unakzeptable und der anderer Menschen auch.

Die Frage, wie viele Leben sie durch Zeitschinden gerettet hat, war hypothetisch. Wurde übertüncht von dem Blut, das sie nicht verhindern konnte und das wie das Graffiti eines Wahnsinnigen ihr reines Motiv verschandelte. Die Toten sich hoch addierten und die nagende Ratte im Laufrad ihres Geistes unaufhörlich lief, ob Gunn und Wes Angelus hätten ausknocken können. Ob eine Falle möglich gewesen wäre und nicht nur ihr hilfloses Warten auf Beseelung. Ob sie hätte Initiative ergreifen können und damit Erfolg haben. Unbesiegbar war nicht der erste Ausdruck, den sie mit Angelus verband, nur ihre eigene Unfähigkeit.

So sieht sie sich durch seine Augen und die Visionen sind kein Trost, sondern Unterweisung in ihrer dunklen Seite. Ihr Ruin. Cordelia wundert sich, wie Angel dieses finstere Wesen scheinbar mühelos mit ihr vereinbaren kann, das er in seinen Phantasien heraufbeschwört. Das ihm unerschrocken entgegengetreten ist. So verdammt sorglos und ohne moralische Bedenken. Die besitzende Macht in der Niederlage gefunden hat. Die Freiheit, das zu tun, was es wollte, ohne sich weiter um Konsequenzen und Familie zu scheren. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was richtig und falsch ist, solange es sich gut anfühlt und zur Erfüllung führt. Es ihn beschäftigt hält und in ihrer Nähe.

Der ultimative Plan, der jetzt zurückfeuert.

Weshalb es Angel so fasziniert, diesen Teil von ihr in seiner Vorstellung weiter zu erkunden. Die Ungewissheit sie heimsucht, ob Angelus jenen Teil von ihr erschaffen hat oder ob er nur von ihm geweckt wurde, aus einem scheinbar jahrelangen Schlaf.

Wie er diese rücksichtslose Göttin so gut in sie integrieren kann.

Mit der Freundin und Seelenverwandten auf eine Stufe stellen, ohne verrückt zu werden.

Weil es nicht Teil von ihr ist. Zumindest nicht solange sie denken kann und die Scham, die sie bei jeder Vision von ihm fühlt, Eiswasser gleich kommt. Sie kurz taub und gefühllos macht, solange bis sie seine Eindrücke akzeptiert und weiter ihr Dasein leben kann. Bis zur nächsten Vision.

Denkt an Spikes gestrige Worte und versucht zu ergründen, was er so offensichtlich in ihrem Verhalten findet, das ihre Erinnerungslücke erklärt. Blickt in den See und sieht ihre Reflexion und seinen Schatten, ist fast gewillt zu fragen, ob er es nicht müde wird, sie und Angel zu terrorisieren. Aber sie kennt Angelus’ Antwort darauf und so spart sie sich den Atem.

Er ist nur eine geisterhafte Verbindung zu Angel.

Eine, deren sie sich nicht entledigen darf.

Teil dessen, was das Monster genug ablenkt, um nicht das Oberkommando über die gebrochene Seele zu bekommen. Mystische Fessel in Blut geknotet und Part ihres dämonischen Arsenals. Er hätte sich ihrer nicht so häufig bedienen sollen, denn Lebensenergie kann kanalisiert werden und sie fragt sich, ob er versucht hat sie zu verwandeln. In welcher Nacht der vier zur Auswahl stehenden. Sie hat genügend Löcher in ihrem Erinnerungsgewebe, um Alzheimer-Patienten Konkurrenz zu machen. Sie kann sich dennoch an den Geschmack seines Blutes entsinnen und den mangelnden Ekel.

Sieht die Tropfen auf ihrem Schienbein, die wie Diamanten in der untergehenden Sonne glitzern.

Schließt die Augen und ist dort.

Im Schatten. Bei ihm.

Vor dem Erwachen, weil es Zeit ist, sich ihm zu stellen.

_Cordelia ist viele Dinge, müde, wund, erschöpft. Aber eines nicht – sauber._

_Es ist nicht von Bedeutung, die Dusche ist vorbei und er führt sie in das Schlafzimmer der Mutter. Anna. Ihr Name war Anna und Cordelia sträubt sich, die Toten namenlos werden zu lassen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal kalt sind. Der Raum ist feminin gehalten, Pastellfarben und weißer Marmor. Weiße Möbel und ein Queensize-Bett._

_Cordelia fühlt sich unwohl in dem luxuriösen Raum. Denkt an die entstellten Leichen im anderen Zimmer und sieht die Photos auf der Kommode. Bilder einer Vorzeigefamilie. Oberflächlich. Aber die separaten Räume der Eltern sprechen eine Sprache, die Cordelia zu gut aus ihrer eigenen Kindheit versteht, obwohl sie durch ein Badezimmer verbunden waren, lebten ihre Eltern in zwei Welten, die sich selten berührten._

_Zu viele Räume, um sich für einen zu entscheiden und eine Ehe zu leben._

_Dieses Zimmer erinnert sie an den frostigen Ort, an dem sie aufgewachsen ist._

_So wie Joshuas Geständnis einer Affäre, sie an ihren Vater erinnert hat. Er hätte ihr Vater sein können. Erfolgreich in all den Punkten, die für seine Tochter nicht signifikant waren, bis sie lernte, dass sein Geld zwar nicht Liebe aber Annehmlichkeit kaufen konnte. Ihr eine Welt zu Füßen legen konnte, egal wie leichtlebig, es besser war zum neunten Geburtstag ein Pferd zu fordern, als enttäuscht zu sein, wenn ihr Vater es nicht schaffte von seiner Geschäftsreise rechtzeitig zurück zu sein. Sie hat sich damit arrangiert. So wie ihre Mutter sich mit Unterstützung ihren unnötigen Pillen und Alkohol mit seinen Affären arrangiert hatte, um die Leere zu füllen._

_Es ist nicht von Bedeutung. Nicht für sie. Nicht für Anna. Es entlastet niemand, dass Joshua unter Umständen ein schlechter Ehemann war und die Ehe eine Farce. Erst recht nicht ihr Gewissen._

_Sie ist nur am Ende, unterdrückt das Bedürfnis zusammenzubrechen und nie wieder aufzustehen._

_Cordelia ist gut im unterdrücken ihrer Bedürfnisse geworden._

_Es fühlt sich beinahe natürlich an._

_So steht sie neben ihm und wartet auf seine nächsten Anweisungen, während er den Raum und sie eingehend mustert. Sie hat sich an die Kälte seines Blickes gewöhnt, so wie an ihren unbekleideten Zustand. Spürt nicht mehr den Drang sich zu bedecken und beschämt die Augen zu senken. Es ist der Verlust ihrer Unschuld in Gegenwart eines Mannes, sie weiß das, weil sie selbst bei Xander Dunkelheit vorgezogen hat und Decken über ihrem Körper. Nacktheit für sie für die neidischen Blicke der anderen Cheerleader unter der Dusche nach dem Training reserviert war. Blickt ihn unbeteiligt an. Sieht die Illusion eines nackten Mannes vor sich, der nichts anderes als tot ist. Der sie trotzdem mit einem Wort in die Knie zwingen kann oder einem Handzeichen._

_Sie sieht nicht mehr Angel in ihm, seit er den glühenden Schürhacken in der Hand hatte._

_Und das ist merkwürdig, weil sie vorher auch nicht Angel gesehen hat._

_Aber etwas hat sich ihr weiter entzogen, seit diesem Moment._

_Die gemeinsamen Jahre sind nicht vergessen, aber liegen jetzt unter einer dicken Ölschicht. Kontaminiert. Selbst wenn sie das hier hinter sich lassen können, wird ihre Verbindung nie wieder unbefleckt sein. Unberührt und schuldlos wie in der Vergangenheit. Eine elementare Freundschaft und das warme Gefühl von Familie, das er für sie repräsentierte, haben sich in etwas Dunkles verwandelt._

_Nicht kalt wie das Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern, sondern tot. Verwest._

_Sie hat plötzlich einen faulen Geschmack im Mund und der Ekel vertieft sich, dringt bis auf die Knochen und sie kämpft ihren Widerwillen zurück. Cordelia erlaubt sich zum ersten Mal über die Zukunft nachzudenken, die dem hier folgen wird, falls sie überlebt und es macht ihr Angst._

_Mehr Angst als seine Gegenwart._

_Soviel Angst, dass sie sich das Weiterdenken abrupt verbietet._

_Und so konzentriert Cordelia sich auf die Gefahr vor ihr. Sie macht sich nicht vor, dass sie ihn kennt oder seine Motive versteht. Sie weiß, dass sie keine Macht über ihn und seinen Willen besitzt. Aber sie sucht noch immer den Ort in ihr, an dem er sie nicht berühren kann und der es unreal macht. In der Dusche hatte sie ihn fast gefunden, bis er ihr Haar packte und ihre Kehle bloßlegte. Der Biss war beinahe Routine und nicht so schmerzhaft wie das Zurückkommen in seine Gegenwart._

_Er ist vorsichtig geworden, in der Menge Blut, die er nimmt._

_Sie weiß, dass sie es sich nicht erlauben kann, ohnmächtig zu werden, den Kinder zuliebe und so sollte sie ihm dankbar sein. Sie weiß noch, dass Dankbarkeit sich anders anfühlt._

_Gibt ihm Zeit seine weiteren Pläne zu schmieden, sie hat es sich verdient._

_Bleibt mit hocherhobenem Kopf stehen, als er bedächtige Runden um sie dreht, ballt ihre Fäuste und starrt auf das Bett vor sich. Weiß, dass er Raubtier und sie Beute ist. Kämpft noch immer gegen sich. Ihre innere Stimme und die gellenden Schreie in ihrem Kopf. Stellt sich taub für sie, es ist nur wichtig, dass sie ihn beschäftigt hält, nichts weiter. Ihr Stolz ist nicht wichtig. Ihr Herz ebenso wenig. Sie ist nicht wichtig. Nicht hier. Nicht Jetzt._

_Er steht hinter ihr. Zu nah und sie bebt. Er hat noch immer diese Kraft über sie._

_Seine Lippen sind an ihrem Ohr. Schweben, inhalieren ihren Terror Zug um Zug. Bedächtig und genießerisch, während sie damit überfordert ist, ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das Verlangen zu unterdrücken, ihrer Bitte Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass er ihren Hals bricht. Eine so leichte Drehung ihrer Knochen für ihn. Sie kennt das knirschende Geräusch, war zu oft dabei, wenn er einen Vampir auf diese Art ins Jenseits befördert hat. Angel hat ihr angeboten den Kopf des Arschloch-Produzenten abzureißen. Cordelia kann sich nur an seinen begierigen Ausdruck erinnern. Die plumpe Geste seiner Hände, als er das Gesagte unterstrich und nicht an das seelenvolle Braun._

_Reibt unbewusst über ihre pochenden Handgelenke._

_Zwingt sich dazu, nicht in sich zusammenzusacken._

_Die Gerade ihrer Wirbelsäule nicht zu verlieren, mit jedem Hauch der gegen ihr Ohr trifft und sie zu Boden schicken droht._

_„Geh aufs Bett, Cor.“_

_Sie zuckt zusammen. Die Stimme heiser, zu laut und sie schließt kurz die Augen, weil sie nicht bereit für die nächste Runde ist und keine Wahl hat. Muskeln in ihr protestieren, von denen sie nicht geahnt hat, dass sie diese besitzt. Gibt sich einen Ruck und setzt sich in Bewegung, klettert auf das Bett und dreht sich in seine Richtung, behält die Gefahr im Auge. Stützt sich auf ihre Ellbogen und wartet._

_„Öffne deine Beine, ich will dich ansehen.“_

_Folgt seinem Befehl und fühlt sich unkomfortable, verwundbar, was lustig ist, weil er sie schon so oft geöffnet unter sich hatte. Im Licht._

_Weil er sie schon so oft verletzt hat. Im Schatten._

_Er kommt langsam näher und sie weiß nicht, wie sie den Blick deuten soll, den er ihr zuwirft, weil er einen neuen Plan hat und ihn gerade minutiös ausarbeitet. Sie zuwenig Erfahrung besitzt, um sich vorzubreiten und ihre Abwehr aufzubauen. Anzupassen. Weil sie weiß, dass seine intensive Blicke gefährlicher für sie sind, als seine eisigen._

_Er am Rande des Bettes zum stehen kommt. Schneller als er sollte, aber er ist ein Vampir und die Ewigkeit keine Gefahr für ihn, er würde ihr dorthin folgen und sie ist es müde auf Zeit zu spielen oder zu hoffen, dass jemand sie erlöst. Jemand anders als er und der Tod ist eine süße Versuchung und er repräsentiert ihn und vielleicht sollte sie sich das zunutze machen. Maßlos egoistisch sein, denn sie kann sich noch nicht einmal selber schützen und es erscheint lächerlich, dass sie irgendwen vor ihm verteidigen kann. Die vorwurfsvollen Augen im anderen Schlafzimmer haben sich eingebrannt. Verfolgen sie hier. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm mehr entgegenkommen, bis nichts mehr von ihr übrig ist. Ihr Fleisch konsumiert bis auf die Knochen._

_„Berühre dich selbst, Cor.“_

_Sie schließt gedemütigt die Augen und legt sich zurück. Sie kennt seinen Plan nun, es braucht kein Genie, um ihn zu verstehen. Sie fühlt die Schamesröte, die in ihren Wangen brennt und zögert und er wartet geduldig. Sie denkt, dass es für ihn Teil der Show ist und er auf ihren Widerwillen gezählt hat, so wie auf ihre Beschämung und sie ist zornig, weil sie es ihm so einfach macht. Weil er sie so leicht schockieren und ausspielen kann. Sie sich wie ein Mädchen fühlt und gleichzeitig wie eine leere Hülle._

_Nicht wie die Frau, die sie ihm wahren Leben ist._

_Dass es Teil des Kicks ist, den er sich hieraus verspricht._

_Ihre Hand langsam zwischen ihren Beinen verschwindet und sie schluckt und versucht seinen ätzenden Blick auszublenden und einen eigenen Rhythmus zu finden unter ihm. Unabhängig von ihm und seiner Gegenwart. Ihre Finger taub sind und ihre Bewegung mechanisch. Sie einen Schluchzer hinunter beißt und sich härter konzentriert, es Gottverdammt, das einzige ist, bei dem sie tatsächliche Erfahrung hat. Seine Feuchtigkeit noch zwischen ihren Schenkeln klebt, aus ihr heraus rinnt und sie taucht ihre Finger ein, bringt sie zurück auf ihre Klitoris und versucht sich an das Konzept von Selbstbefriedigung zu erinnern und scheitert in der Grundlage._

_Sie nicht befriedigt werden muss und nicht sie selbst ist._

_Spürt, wie die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht nachgibt und er näher kommt._

_„Nicht aufhören, Cor.“ Seine Stimme ist leise, die Drohung dennoch nicht zu überhören, gebieterisch und die Autorität im Tonfall ist ein weiterer Unterschied zu Angel. Sie hält sich daran fest. So wie sie die Augen geschlossen hält, als seine Hand ihren Knöchel einfängt und seine Zunge den Spann ihres anderen Fußes abfährt._

_Gott, sie wünscht sich so sehr, dass er sie einfach in Ruhe lässt. Ihr ihren Frieden wiedergibt. Und sie weiß nicht, wie lange sie diese Tortur noch aushält, ihn in ihrer Nähe zu haben und seine Zunge fährt über ihr Schienbein, leckt die Tropfen der Dusche weg. Seine Hände kommen auf ihren Knien zur Ruhe und drücken sie weiter auseinander, wandern nach außen und in ihre Kniekehle, verweilen dort._

_Die Stille hängt zwischen ihnen und sie nimmt nur ihren eigenen Atem wahr._

_Seinen Schatten auf ihr. Wie er an ihr klebt. In ihr._

_Sie ist taub und kalt für ihre eigene Berührung._

_Kann sie vorhersehen und erwarten._

_Es ist nicht mehr dasselbe._

_Wie vorher._

_Er spreizt seine Hände, umfasst ihre Oberschenkel, zieht sie näher, legt sie noch offener vor sich, beobachten sie, so dass sie die taxierenden Blicke mit geschlossenen Augen fühlt und ihre fruchtlosen Bemühungen. Sie kann sich nicht an Leidenschaft erinnern und ihre Lungen brennen in dem Verlangen, den Schreien in ihrem Kopf endlich Gewähr zu leisten. Und dann ist seine Zunge ohne Warnung auf ihr und sie zuckt zurück. Der Schrei löst sich ungewollt, bevor sie ihn wieder einfängt. Versucht instinktiv die Beine zu schließen, die er ohne Schwierigkeiten in seinem eisernen Griff gespreizt hält._

_Ihre Finger liegen still und sie krallt die linke Hand in die Tagesdecke. Vermisst den Geruch ihrer Laken daheim und er leckt sie langsam, sie will ihm sagen, dass er kein Recht hat, sie dort anzutasten. Anzurühren. Er genug von ihr genommen hat, um ihr diesen kleinen Rest von sich selbst zu lassen, diesen Teil ihrer Intimsphäre. Aber seine Zunge vollführt langsame Bewegungen, fährt ihre volle Länge ab und der Schluchzer lässt sich diesmal nicht hinunterschlucken. Hinunter beißen._

_Sein Schwanz war grausam, aber das hier ist grausamer. Offener._

_Die Tränen fließen wieder frei und diesmal ist kein körperlicher Schmerz, die passende Entschuldigung für ihr jämmerliches Verhalten und er erhöht nicht den Druck, aber ihr Weinen verstärkt sich und sie weiß nicht, um was sie weint. Um wen. Um Alles._

_Aber ihm ist es egal und so muss sie sich ebenfalls nicht darum kümmern. Ihre Nervenenden durch die ungewohnte Beanspruchung der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden überempfindlich sind. Ihre Nerven bloßliegen und sie._

_Seine Hände liegen auf ihrem Bauch und sie fühlt sich so ausgeliefert und hilflos._

_Sie unter seiner kalten Zunge und deren langsamen Rhythmus weiter zersplittert._

_Bis sie ein Ventil für ihre Gefühle findet. Ihre Finger krallen sich in seinen Skalp, in dem nutzlosen Versuch ihn wegzuziehen. Wegzudrücken. Wegzuschieben._

_Sie ihn hilflos anschreit, dass sie ihn hasst._

_Ist sich nicht sicher, ob seine Antwort ein Knurren oder Schnurren ist. Weiß, dass es sie nicht kümmert und ihr armseliges Weinen nicht tröstet, sondern nur verstärkt. Sie sich noch nie so schwach in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt hat, so machtlos und abhängig._

_Er seinen Fokus auf den Punkt konzentriert, der ihr erbärmliches Schluchzen verstärkt und die Kreise kleiner werden, der Druck höher und die Kälte ist da und sie hasst sich dafür. Hasst ihn noch mehr. Und ihren verräterischen Körper. Hasst das eisige Feuer, das er in ihren Lenden entzündet und das sie versengt. Hasst wie es sich durch ihre Glieder ausbreitet bis in die Zehenspitzen und dann wieder zu einem Feuerball in ihrem Bauch wird. Hasst die Intensität und das Echo, das ihre Zähne aufeinander schlagen lässt, in dem Rhythmus, den seine Finger in sie hineinpumpen und sie zittern lässt. Hasst seine raue Zunge auf ihr, die sie an Trockeneis erinnert, ihr das Gefühl nimmt, sie einfriert und an ihm kleben lässt, seinen verhassten Bewegungen folgend. Taumelnd._

_Hasst ihn. Hasst sich._

_Hat vergessen, dass Hass sehr viel mit Lieben zu tun hat und sie sich auf dünnem Eis befindet. Dies hier in mehr als einer Weise gefährlicher für sie ist. Als seine Fänge ihre Klitoris streifen, berstet sie. Ihr Herz fühlt sich an wie ein großer Eisklumpen und sie lauscht unbewegt dem Klirren, als es unter seinem Druck bricht. Die kalten Splitter schmerzhaft durch ihren Körper jagen. Ihr Blut abkühlen._

_Cordelia sich einen Moment fragt, ob es nicht auch ihr Verstand war, der zersprungen ist._

_Es ist nichts mehr von ihr übrig, das sie an sich erinnert und das was vorher war. Angelus auf ihr liegt mit dem Grinsen einer satten Raubkatze, die ihr Opfer in die Enge getrieben hat und dieses die Falle viel zu spät erkannt hat, um noch zu entkommen. Er sie bewusst nicht daran erinnert, dass sie sein Opfer ist, als er wieder in ihr abtaucht und ihre Lippen in Anspruch nimmt, während er in sie mit einem harten Stoß gleitet._

_Weiß nur, dass sie ihn hasst, aber nicht mehr warum._

_Und so setzt sie seinem Rhythmus ihren eigenen entgegen und ihre Arme legen sich um seine breiten Schultern und Beine umschlingen seine schmalen Hüften. Hat vergessen, dass es noch etwas zu schützen galt und zu verteidigen, als sie ihre Finger in seinen Haare vergräbt und ihn noch näher zieht. Die Taubheit in ihr verschwunden ist, so wie die Kälte. Leidenschaft durch ihr Blut pumpt, zusammen mit dem Willen diesen Kampf zu überleben, wenn sie schon nicht gewinnen kann._

_Dass sie sich in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen will, so wie er ihres ausgelöscht hat._

_Vergisst, dass Begierde nichts mit Schmerz zu tun haben sollte. Ebenso wenig Liebe._

_Dass es ein Vorher gab. Und dass es ein Nachher geben wird._

Kann sich heute noch nicht an das erinnern, was folgte.

Angel schon und das macht ihr Angst.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia eine einfache Antwort von Spike bekommt, dieser eine komplizierte Frage wieder aufgreift und ein verführerisches Angebot unterbreitet.

_Well they’ve got to kill what we found._

Cordelia fühlt Spikes Präsenz hinter ihr und sie klopft neben sich auf den Holzsteg.

Er folgt ihrer Direktive, setzt sich im Schneidersitz neben sie und ihr Blick fängt die gewandelte Szenerie vor sich ein. Den Vollmond und das entfernte Quacken der Frösche. Das Zirpen der Grillen und die Reflexionen im See. Den Wald um sie herum und die nächtlichen Geräusche in ihm. Vielleicht hätte sie die Kulisse in ihrem anderen Leben romantisch empfunden, aber sie ist noch immer friedvoll, gerade für einen Stadtmenschen wie sie.

„Du hast dir Zeit gelassen.“

„Ich dachte, du benötigst Zeit für dich allein.“ Seine Stimme hört sich fast wieder normal an, der Verband ist verschwunden, gibt den Blick auf einen hässlichen Narbenwulst frei, der einige Tage benötigen wird, bis er ganz verschwunden ist und sie richtet ihren Blick schließlich auf seine Augen.

Unsicher, ob er Recht hat oder nicht. Weil es gefährlich sein kann zu denken und nicht den Instinkten blind zu folgen. Oder den Mächten.

Der Verstand Instinkte mit Motive versetzt, Intuitionen in Frage stellt und Beweggründe offenbart, die nicht immer rein und selbstlos sind. Sie deshalb Denken in den letzten zweieinhalb Monaten rigoros abgelehnt hat, wenn es für sie gefährlich wurde und sie sich dadurch ihren Verstand teilweise bewahrt. Aber man kann nicht ewig in Verweigerung leben und Zeit heilt alle Wunden und sie benötigt eine Ewigkeit davon, um wieder sie selbst zu sein.

Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte er damals bei ihrem Zusammenbruch im DeSoto Recht, dass sie hieraus stärker hervorgehen wird, wenn sie lernt die Veränderung zu akzeptieren. Sich anzunehmen mit ihren Fehlern und Schwächen.

Den Schatten zu dulden, der sich in ihrer Existenz ausbreitet.

Sie heute körperlich stärker ist, als jemals zuvor. Es zwischenzeitlich mit jedem Vampir aufnehmen könnte, außer mit denen, die sie und ihre Schwäche zu gut kennen. Spike. Angel. Sie weiter an Kraft gewinnt und ihr Training, das übliche dazutut, um ihre Tödlichkeit zu erhöhen, so wie Spikes Einfluss. Sie damalige Schwächen heute erkennt und sie trotzdem Schwierigkeiten hat, diese ganz abzustreifen. Alle hinter sich zulassen.

Weil Liebe Schwäche ist und Mitgefühl auch.

Aber kann sie darauf verzichten und noch sie selbst sein?

Wieder eine Frage ohne einfache Antwort, schiebt sie weg und besinnt sie sich auf die Fakten, versöhnlich, „Du heilst schneller, als ich angenommen habe.“

Er nickt, „Martha sagte mir, dass du mir genügend Blut für drei von meiner Sorte gegeben hast.“

„Ja.“

„Weshalb?“

Sie schaut ihn perplex an, fühlt ein fettes ‚Duh?’ in sich aufbranden, das sie knebelt.

Erklärt objektiv, „Du hast es benötigt. Es war keine Option dich auf dem Feld ausbluten zu lassen, weder in deinem noch in meinem Sinne.“ Spike blickt sie erstaunt an und sie fährt hastig fort, „Und ich heile so schnell wie du.“

Sie weist auf ihre nun wieder verheilten Abwehrwunden auf den nackten Unterarmen, auf denen noch lange weiße Narben von dem Kampf zu sehen sind, einige rote Striemen von den tiefsten Verletzungen. Keine offenen Stellen. Dann dreht sie ihm ihr inneres Handgelenk zu, wo seine Fänge nur eine Reihe von perlenförmigen Narben hinterlassen haben, die aber bis morgen verschwunden sein werden.

Sie hebt herausfordernd die Augenbraue, wartet darauf, dass er ihre Logik in Zweifel zieht.

Stattdessen fängt er ihr linkes Handgelenk ein und streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über die Abdrücke. Leichte Kreise über ihren Puls und sie folgt der Bewegung seines Daumens mit den Augen.

Er erwidert schließlich gedehnt, „Ich rede nicht vom Feld, sondern von hier. Ich wusste nicht, dass du mir dein Blut gegeben hast, was wiederum einiges meiner Wunderheilung erklärt. Dein Blut ist exquisite und potent.“

„Ah.“ Sie nimmt es als das gemeinte Kompliment und schweigt. Wieder ihre Instinkte und die Konsequenzen und weshalb färben sich ihre Wangen in Verlegenheit rot? Sie hat genug von dem Thema Krankenschwester, entzieht ihm vorsichtig ihre Hand und zieht ihre Knie an, stützt ihr Kinn darauf und starrt in den Nachthimmel. „Es reicht, wenn du brav Danke sagst, Spike. Ich bin nicht das erste Mal Blutspenderin für einen Vampir. Ich erwarte keine Blumen oder einen Schokoriegel für meine Mühen.“

„Danke“, nach kurzem Zögern, „für alles.“

„Wenn ich hart an dir arbeite, bringe ich dir vielleicht noch Manieren bei, huh?“ Lächelt ihn an und er sieht sie ernst an, bleibt stumm. „Ich schätze es war ein Leichtes mich zu finden, oder? Einfach dem Pfad meiner Zerstörung nach.“

„Es erforderte keinen indianischen Spurenleser oder unser Orakel, wenn du das meinst. Die alte Squaw hat mich nach Sonnenuntergang zurückgehalten, solange sie konnte. Es ist ziemlich erstaunlich, wie viel Durchsetzungskraft in einem alten Knochen wie ihr steckt.“

„Die Einsicht, dass ich Zeit benötige, ist also nicht auf deinem Mist gewachsen?“

Er legt den Kopf schief, mit nur einem Hauch von Humor, „Mmh, ich wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass du wieder die Geschichte überschreibst, weil du festgestellt hast, dass dein Handel nicht so aufgegangen ist, wie vorgestellt oder schlicht unfair war. Dein Starrsinn Marthas offensichtlich in den Schatten stellen kann, wenn du sogar die Mächte überzeugen konntest.“

„Ha ha, sehr lustig. Ich habe diese Macht verloren, Spike.“

„Hast du?“

Sie nickt, „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“

„Ich aber nicht, Cor.“

Und seine schwermütige Feststellung ist nicht für eine Erwiderung bestimmt und so spart sie sich diese.

Er fischt seine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche zusammen mit dem Feuerzeug und die Flamme blendet sie und sein Gesicht ist wieder ein undeutlicher Fleck in der Nacht nachdem sie erlischt. Sie kann den Ausdruck nicht mehr lesen und sie wundert sich, ob das seine Absicht war. Ob nicht nur sie das Gefühl hat, ihre Emotionen plötzlich verstecken zu müssen. Ihr Blick wendete sich auf die Landschaft vor ihnen.

Sie waren noch nicht zum eigentlichen Thema gekommen und Cordelia hasst diese Befangenheit, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaut. Gottverdammt, Spike wollte sie zu einer Brazil Wax überreden, es gab nicht sehr viel Intimeres als die eigene Schambehaarung, das man mit einem Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechts besprechen konnte, der nicht der eigene Liebhaber war. Weshalb war ihr es damals nicht verrucht vorgekommen, sondern nur lustig und nun brachte sie ein intensiver Blick von ihm aus dem Konzept?

Aber die Lage ist komplizierter geworden, sie weiß das. Damals ging es nur um ihren Körper, heute nicht. Heute ging es um ihre Einstellung dazu. Seine gleichmäßigen Züge sind die einzigen Bewegungen, hüllen sie beide in den Geruch von Rauch und sie fragt sich, wann sie angefangen hat, Zigarettenrauch angenehm zu empfinden und ihn mit Schutz gleichzusetzen. Mit seiner Gegenwart.

Vielleicht gestern nach dem Kampf. Wahrscheinlich vorher.

Schließlich schnippt er die zu ende gerauchte Kippe in den See und durchbricht behutsam das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, „Hast du das ernst gemeint? Heute Nachmittag?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke zum Teil ja.“ Sie nickt bekräftigend mit dem Kopf. „Es ist nicht, dass ich dir irgendwelche unlauteren Motive unterstelle. Wirklich nicht. Aber es ist, wie es ist.“

„Mmh. Du bist keine Hure und du hast dich nicht für ihn verhurt und ebenso wenig könntest du das für mich, Kwé.“

Cordelia lächelt halb über seinen neuen Spitznamen und bleibt stumm.

Es gibt soviel, was sie seiner Aussage entgegensetzen könnte. So viele Wahrheiten über sich und Angelus’ Deal, die ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnten, aber sie mag den Respekt mit dem er sie behandelt. Mag Spikes Loyalität, die nun ihre Person mit einschließt und will nicht das Risiko eingehen, diese zu verlieren. Egal wie unerschütterlich er sich in seinem Standpunkt anhört, sie ist willig gewesen, so wie es der Handel verlangte und mehr. So viel mehr.

Lauscht in ihr Inneres, versucht noch immer die unschuldigen Antworten zu finden, die einmal in ihrem Besitz waren. Freundschaft. Familie. Liebe. Das sind Begriffe, die ihm ebenso vertraut sind wie ihr und die er nachvollziehen könnte. Die seinen Schutz ebenso in Anspruch nehmen wie ihren. Aber es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, diese Begriffe sollten nicht mit soviel Schuld beladen werden.

Eine Hure kann ihren Körper aus Liebe verkaufen.

Ihrem Gewerbe nachgehen, um ihre Familie zu ernähren und zu erhalten und das ist etwas, das sich für Cordelia wahrer anfühlt, als zu behaupten, sie hätte es aus reiner Nächstenliebe getan. Sie hat einen Teil von sich an Angelus verkauft, den sie nie wieder zurückerhält. Der mit seiner Präsenz aus ihrem Dasein verschwunden ist. Von dem sie noch nicht einmal angenommen hat, dass er einen Wert besaß oder sich in ihrem Besitz befand. Erst jetzt bei ihren Aufräumarbeiten wird ihr klar, dass Stücke fehlen. Helle Flächen, die jetzt in Finsternis getaucht sind.

Große Teile, die nicht wiederherzustellen sind.

Restauration im Ansatz gescheitert.

Zuviel Blut, das die Wandfarbe nie kaschieren kann.

Gott, ihr Kopf fühlte sich chaotisch an. Zu viele widersprüchliche Gefühle, um ihnen allen ein Motiv zu zuordnen. Sie fährt über ihr Gesicht, reibt sich die Augen und dreht sich dann herum, setzt sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn. Er kehrt sich ihr ebenfalls frontal zu, bis sich ihre Knie berühren und sie starrt ihm suchend in die abwartende Miene.

„Also was macht dich so sicher, Spike, dass ich keine Hure bin? Ich kenne meine Annahmen, was sind deine, die das Gegenteil beweisen.“

Sie kennt ebenso die Argumentationslücke darin, die ihn in diesem Gedankengang betrifft. Er hat ihr Nichts zu geben. Kein Gut oder Wert, was sie sich zu eigen machen oder haben will und eine Hure macht nicht umsonst die Beine breit, außer um Zuneigung zu erwerben und dann ist sie keine Hure mehr, sondern Frau. Eine naive noch dazu.

„Ich kenne genügend Huren, Cordelia. Ich kenne die teuren Mätressen aus edlen Kreisen und die Straßennutten aus East End. Sie alle haben eines gemeinsam, sie wollen gut behandelt werden.“

Sie versteht nicht, „Und?“

„Du willst das nicht. Du willst Strafe für dein Scheitern und das ist was, das nur eine Lady für sich in Anspruch nehmen kann, die den Unterschied zwischen Überleben und Liebe kennt. So eine Frau kann ebenfalls ihren Körper verkaufen, versteh mich nicht falsch. Überleben ist ein Urinstinkt, dem sich niemand entziehen kann, der noch einen Hauch von Hoffnung in sich trägt. Aber diese Frauen werden dabei nie zu Huren, weil sie die Bestrafung für ihr Fehlverhalten mit ihren Augen fordert. Du hast diesen Blick und nicht den einer Hure.“

„Bin ich der geprügelte Hund in dem Vergleich, der tollwütige oder der freiwillige Streuner?“

„Weder Straßenköter noch Schoßhündchen. Du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will, Cor, und dass man diesen Glanz nicht in Hundeaugen findet.“

Zuckt die Schultern, Cordelia kann sich seiner simplen Logik nicht entziehen. Sie weiß nicht, was er in ihren Augen liest und was man hineininterpretieren kann, um nichtige Entschuldigungen zu finden. Die Vergangenheit schönreden. Diese als überzogenen Masochismus abzutun, denn es ist nicht so simple und sie wechselt das Thema. „Du schuldest mir noch eine andere Erklärung.“

„Tue ich das?“, und er klingt fast wieder spielerisch.

Er weiß, worauf sie abzielt, sie braucht die Frage nicht ausformulieren, deshalb kurz angebunden, „Ja.“

Spike fängt ihr Handgelenkt ein, legt seine Hand locker auf sein Knie und beginnt wieder Kreise um ihren Puls mit dem Abdruck seiner Fänge zu ziehen. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, versucht sie sich ihm zu entziehen, sein Griff wird fest. „Entspann dich, Cordelia, das hier gehört zu deiner Lektion.“

Starrt auf die blasse Haut, die selbst im Mondlicht mit ihrer kontrastiert.

Dann beginnt er leise zu sprechen, „Hast du dich jemals gefragt, was sexuelle Erfahrung ist?“

Schüttelt unsicher den Kopf, verwirrt durch sein Verhalten, seinen Daumen und seine Worte. „Es ist nicht die Zahl deiner Liebhaber oder die Variation der Positionen. Es ist noch nicht einmal der Grad der Leidenschaft, zu dem du fähig bist. Sexuelle Erfahrung beginnt mit einer Erkenntnis, dass es gut ist einen Körper zu haben, der die Genialität hat, einen Höhenpunkt zu produzieren. Der Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen ist der, dass es einfach für uns ist. Erregung ist Härte, die Erleichterung sucht und der Weg ist ebenso anspruchslos, wie unfehlbar. Bei Frauen liegt es ein wenig anders, eure Lust ist nicht so offensichtlich. Ihr könnt euren Körper dafür einsetzen andere Ziele zu verfolgen, während unser einziges Ziel, der Sex selbst ist und bleibt.“

Cordelia fühlt sich hypnotisiert durch die Kreise auf ihrem Handgelenk und sie blickt langsam in sein Gesicht. Versucht sich nicht von ihm und seiner Laune einfangen zu lassen. Spikes Miene ist intensiv, ob oder gerade wegen des Mondlichtes, das tiefe Schatten darauf zaubert, kann sie nicht ganz ausmachen.

„Dein erster Liebhaber war Xander?“ Sie nickt.

„Und du warst seine erste?“ Ein weiteres Nicken folgt.

„Es war nicht so erderschütternd, wie du gedacht hast. Die Welt ist nicht aus der Bahn gekippt und dir hat niemand am nächsten Tag angesehen, dass du keine Jungfrau mehr warst. Dass sich was grundlegend geändert hat.“

Cordelias Mundwinkel zucken, bei den Erinnerungen und seinen Worten sie zu umschreiben.

„Viel Gefummel von Xan-Boy und wenig Reaktion deinerseits. Sein vorzeitiges Kommen und dein Fragezeichen, um was es bei dem ganzen Drama überhaupt geht. Weshalb so ein Aufhebens darum gemacht wird.“

Sie grinst ihm breiter zu und er erwidert es.

Seine Zähne leuchten in der Nacht. Lenken blendend von dem Schatten ab, der um seine Augen liegt. In dem Timbre seiner Stimme, „Du vorläufig glücklich warst, dass dein Freund sich nicht in ein mordendes, psychopathisches Ungeheuer verwandelt hat. Du nicht vor ihm auf der Flucht sein musstest.“

Spike braucht kein Nicken von ihr, um diese Frage als beantwortet anzusehen und es erstaunt sie, dass er ihr erstes Mal zeitlich so gut einschätzen konnte, obwohl er sie vor all den Jahren gerade flüchtig aus der Distanz kannte.

„Du weißt, dass in meiner Zeit Unschuld ein hohes Gut war. Eigentlich der einzige Besitz, den eine junge Frau vorweisen konnte. Nicht nur in den Adelskreisen. Ein Mädchen, das sie verlor, bevor sie im Stand der Ehe war, konnte ihr gesamtes Leben und das ihrer Familie ruinieren. Als Mensch habe ich mich nie gefragt, warum. Ich meine, weshalb ein System in Frage stellen, was Jahrhunderte lang gut funktioniert hat. Außerdem waren meine eigenen Vorstellungen über die Ehe und die nächtlichen Aktivitäten ziemlich romantisch, um nicht zu sagen naiv.“

Sie kann sich Spike nicht als Ehemann und Vater vorstellen, aber seine Worte beweisen, dass er kein Lebemann war und es ist seltsam, dass sie sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hat, was für eine Art von Mensch er gewesen war. Cordelia kann ihre aufkeimende Neugier nicht im Zaum halten, sie platzt heraus, „Warst du verheiratet?“

„Nein, zu sehr Müttersöhnchen, um das Risiko eines Hausdrachens einzugehen.“

Es ist mehr als ein Schuss ins Blaue, ein Bauchgefühl, „Du wurdest du als Jungfrau gevampt?“

Sein Grinsen wird provokant, „Diese Frage verbietet der Anstand und gefährdet meine Reputation, Cor. Außerdem entbehrt sie jeder Grundlage.“

Sie wirft den Kopf in den Nacken, ihr Lachen ist schallend und unbefangen.

Nicht bösartig. Aber oh Gott, er war unschuldig gestorben und diese Variante seiner Vergangenheit wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen. Salonlöwe? Ja. Dandy? Definitiv. Aber Jungfrau? Nope. Er blickt sie mit milder Nachsicht an und als sie sich endlich wieder gefangen hat.

„Wie süß, Spike.“

„Nein, nicht süß.“ Sein warmes Lächeln verschwindet, der Griff wird unbewusst schmerzhaft und es dauert bis er ihn wieder lockert. „Unrealistisch und verträumt eher. Weshalb es mich auch dermaßen niedergeschmettert hat, als ich Drusilla mit Angelus im Bett fand. Ich dachte, ich hätte mein Schicksal mit ihr gefunden, die eine dunkle Göttin für die Ewigkeit an meiner Seite. Allerdings waren das die Träumereien des Dichters. Auch wenn ich zwei Nächte zuvor meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte, nahm mir Angelus die Unschuld in jener Nacht auf jede erdenkliche Weise. Ohne Gleitmittel.“

Spikes Augen sind in die Ferne gerichtet, an ihrem Gesicht vorbei, als ob sich direkt hinter ihrer Schulter ein blutiges Drama abspielen würde. Sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er diese Nacht in jedem grauenhaften Detail sieht. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, verliert er, wenn er mit seinen Erinnerungen konfrontiert ist, nicht die Sprache.

Die Ruhe in seinem Tonfall ist trotzdem erschütternd, „Der Bastard hatte schon immer ein Talent im auffinden und zerstören von Illusionen. Als ob er die Leere in sich auffüllen müsste. Nicht nur mit Blut, sondern auch mit den Träumen seiner Opfer. Ihre Wünsche, so dass sie am Ende genauso leer wie er waren. Aber er hat mich stärker gemacht. Schneller als jeder andere Lehrmeister es je gekonnt hätte. Schmerz ist eine sehr gute Gedächtnisstütze, um bestimmte Lektionen nie wieder zu vergessen. Gewisse Geheimnisse um jeden Preis zu wahren, damit er sie nicht rauben konnte.“

Seine Stimme ist emotionslos und losgelöst, als ob er sich selbst von dem Inhalt des Gesagten abschottet. Als ob nicht er der Frischling wäre, der damals gebrochen wurde. Es in keiner Beziehung zu ihm und zum heute steht. Cordelia ist sich nicht sicher, ob es gerade diese Art zu erzählen, es noch intensiver erscheinen lässt. Näher bringt. Aber sie hat eine Gänsehaut und ihre Hände zittern in seinem ruhigen Griff. Vielleicht weil er ihr zum ersten Mal ihre Vermutung vorbehaltlos bestätigt, dass er auch Opfer war.

Dass sie von demselben Monster gebrochen wurden.

Dass es eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit gibt, die sie tiefer verbindet, als ihr Blut in seinen Adern. Die sie im Heute verankert und hinter ihren Schutzmauern.

Spikes Augen suchen ihre, „Du wirst vorsichtiger mit dem, was du an die Oberfläche lässt. Filterst es und kontrollierst es auf Schwächen. Du wirst härter, kümmerst dich weniger und veranstaltest größeres Chaos draußen, um von dem Chaos in dir drinnen abzulenken. Irgendwann hast du Erfolg damit. Du bist so laut, so ungezähmt, so wild, dass man es nicht mehr ignorieren kann. Er es nicht ignorieren kann und dir ist alles so was von scheißegal, weil du deine Strafe für etwas bekommst, das endlich außerhalb liegt und nichts mehr mit dir zu tun hat. Du verlierst dich darin. Wirst größer damit. Brutaler. Verstehst endlich den Dämon, der dich jede Nacht antreibt. Der ihn antreibt.“

Und er lächelt Cordelia so nachsichtig an, so wissend, dass sie sich unwohl fühlt. Noch immer ihre Sprache sucht, weil seine Erinnerungen ebenfalls die Macht haben, ihr diese zu rauben.

Sanft, „Diesen Teil wirst du nie verstehen, Cordelia, und ich beneide dich fast darum. Du hattest Recht, wir kämpfen nicht aus denselben Gründen und ich bin froh, dass dem so ist. Du versteht die Dunkelheit gut genug, um vor ihr zurückzuschrecken und sie nicht auch noch in dir zu suchen.“

Cordelia blickt ihn nur an, nicht sicher, ob sie ihm zustimmt.

Nach einer kurzen Pause redet er weiter, „Egal, wir waren eigentlich bei weiblicher Unschuld und nicht meiner, richtig?“

Sie nickt, akzeptiert den Themenwechsel, weil das schmerzhaft in der Intensität war und er fährt fort, „Als Vampir hatte ich eine andere Perspektive auf Keuschheit. Sicher, sie reizte noch immer. Man kann Jungfräulichkeit bei den Geschlechtern regelrecht riechen, stärker bei Frauen, sie lockt dich. Zieht dich in ihren Bann und du willst sie nehmen und zerstören. Das ist was einen Vampir daran reizt.“

Er zuckt die Schultern, „Männer haben ein Bedürfnis, das anders gelagert ist, sie wollen sie behüten, weil der Verlust der Unschuld Frauen befreit und ihnen Macht gibt. Zu meiner Zeit waren Frauen oft genug Ware. Gattinnen dazu da einen Erben zu gebären, Mätressen dazu da Vergnügen zu schenken. Man trennte diese Lebensbereiche gerne, weil es einfacher wird. Pflichterfüllung und Perversion von den Kanzeln gewettert. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert und die sexuelle Revolution hat ihr übriges getan, um diese Weltanschauung als überholt zu entlarven. Fast jedes Mädchen weiß heute, dass Sex einen Höhenpunkt als Ziel hat und trotzdem täuschen in dieser Sekunde Tausende Frauen noch Orgasmen vor, hast du dich je gefragt warum?“

Sie durchleuchtet ihre Motive der Vergangenheit, eben dieses nicht zu tun. Denkt daran, dass sie Xander unter Umständen hätte halten können, wenn sie ihm diese Bestätigung seines Egos gegeben hätte, anstatt ihren Trost nach jedem gescheiterten Versuch. Seine wachsende Enttäuschung und seinen Frust.

Sie war damals zu unerfahren für ihn gewesen, so wie er für sie und sie begreift das heute. Es gibt keine bitteren Gefühle mehr, aber sie weiß, wie tief sein Betrug sie damals verletzt hat. Sie sich dumm vorkam, verraten. Stärker als sie es davor je für möglich gehalten hatte und in ihrem weiblichen Stolz zutiefst gekränkt. Das Vortäuschen eines Höhepunktes ihr eine Dämonenschwangerschaft mit Wilson nicht erspart hätte, aber zumindest seinen kalten, steifen Abgang danach.

So antwortet sie knapp, „Weil es keine große Schauspielkunst erfordert und einiges an Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen kann?“

Er lächelt sie ironisch an, „Yeah, um es kurz zu fassen, machen Frauen aus genau diesem Grund ihren Sexpartnern was vor. Weißt du auch, warum du einem Vampir keinen Orgasmus vortäuschen kannst, oder zumindest keinem halbwegs erfahrenen?“

Verlagert sich in die Rolle des Lehrers und sie hat kein Problem damit, weil es dadurch einfacher für sie wird. Unpersönlicher.

Die Schlussfolgerung ist schnell getroffen, „Eure übernatürlichen Sinne. Herzschlag. Atmung. Und ihr könnt Erregung riechen und deren Entladung.“

Und er wiederholt die Worte von eben, „Yeah, um es kurz zu fassen, machen Menschen Vampiren bei natürlichen Reaktionen nichts vor. Fällt dir auch ein Grund ein, der einen Vampir dazu bringen könnte, einen menschlichen Bettgefährten zum Höhepunkt zu bringen?“

„Blut. Es läuft bei euch immer aufs Blut hinaus.“

„Ja, es ist süßer. Es gibt sogar Vampire, die diesen Geschmack der Furcht immer vorziehen, Angelus war ein Meister in der Kombination von Erregung und Todesangst. Er liebte diese Mischung und die absolute Dominanz, die sich daraus ergab. Es ist berauschend ein Opfer auf einen unbekannten Pfad zu setzen und die meisten wussten damals nicht, was er genau mit ihrem Körper anstellte, bis sie blutend und tot in ihren Laken lagen. Du hast es gewusst und konntest dich ihm trotzdem nicht entziehen und es verfolgt dich. Ahnst du, warum? Nein, stopp, ich weiß, dass ich von dir nur die falschen Antworten hierauf bekommen werde. Das war die falsche Frage, weil du eines nicht verstehst.“

Cordelia versteht soviel mehr nach seinen Belehrungen der heutigen Nacht. Spike ist ein guter Mentor, besser als Schmerz auch wenn sie denkt, dass er ihr widersprechen würde.

So entgegnet sie sanftmütig, „Und das wäre?“

„Dass Angelus ein manipulierender Bastard mit Erfahrung ist, der deinen Körper besser kennt als du.“ Sie schluckt. „Ich kenne deinen Körper besser, Cordelia, und wenn ich mir Zeit lasse in der Erforschung deiner restlichen Geheimnisse, könnte ich dich noch heute Nacht härter kommen lassen als er.“

Spike weist mit Kopf nach unten und sie bemerkt überrascht, dass er ihre beiden Unterarme in den Händen hält. Sie weiß nicht, wann er ihr zweites Handgelenk überhaupt in Anspruch genommen hat. Wann er weiter an ihren Armen entlang gewandert ist und irgendwie beunruhigt sie das ein wenig. So wie die Tatsache, dass sie sich ihm nicht entziehen will oder ihr gesamter Körper sich in seinen lehnt. Von ihren aufgestützten Ellbogen bis zu ihrem durchgedrückten Rücken, der ihre Brüste hervorbringt.

Ihr Gesicht eine Handbreit von seinem entfernt ist und es nicht nahe genug erscheint.

Das schlimme ist, dass Spike sich aufrichtig anhört. Nicht wie ein Aufschneider oder Möchtegern-Casanova, sondern wie jemand, der von der Wahrheit seiner Aussage absolut überzeugt ist. Sie blickt wieder hoch und der sinnliche Zug um seine Lippen fordert sie heraus, ihn in Frage zu stellen, damit er es ihr beweisen kann.

Cordelia fühlt sich dazu versucht.

Spike ist die Versuchung.

Und sie schweigt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia die letzten Zweifel ausräumt, die zwischen ihr und Spike stehen. Oder anders, zu der Gewissheit kommt, dass sie weiß, was sie will. Sex ohne Komplikationen.

_Well they’ve got to hate what they fear._

Die warme Sommernachtsbrise spielt mit Cordelias Haaren, die wieder ein Stück über die Schultern gehen. Weht ihre Strähnen durcheinander und Spike ist nah genug, dass diese sein Gesicht streifen. Die Zeit dehnt sich, während er sie gründlich mustert. Seinen Blick prüfend über ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals gleiten lässt, eine Weile an Angelus Mal hängen bleibt und dann tiefer wandert. Ihr Dekollete fixiert.

Cordelia sich fragt, ob er an gestern denkt, als er dort ruhte. Was sich in den letzten dreißig Stunden für ihn verändert hat, dass er diese Laune jetzt aufstachelt, die er gestern noch zu unterbinden versucht hat. Sie denkt nicht, dass eine zusätzliche Nahtoderfahrung für ihn weiter ins Gewicht fällt, nachdem er bereits seit über zwölf Dekaden darüber hinaus ist und sie kann nicht genau ausmachen, was den Schalter umgelegt hat.

Er sie als Sexobjekt sieht und ihre Haut prickelt. Nicht vor Widerwille, sondern – Leben.

Was er demonstrieren will und wem.

Einen wie großen Anteil sie bei diesem Entscheidungsprozess hatte, auch wenn ihre Brustspitzen hart bei der Erinnerung werden und eine warme Trägheit durch ihre Adern fließt, die eine Flucht unnötig erscheinen lässt. Süße Erwartung. Die Unterschiede sind subjektiv und die Ahnung, dass er keine Beute sucht, sondern nur einen Partner ist hauptsächlich in ihrem Kopf. Sie sieht ihn nicht als Bedrohung.

Denkt, dass sie es mit ihm aufnehmen kann.

Obwohl er ihr beim Training noch immer Anweisungen gibt.

Und sie will fragen, warum Spike die Bitterkeit der Gewalt bei der Jagd vorgezogen hat, wenn er so leicht fasziniert von ihr in diesem Stadium ist. Sie mit einem Heißhunger anstarrt, der bedrohlich wäre, wenn sie nicht dasselbe fühlen würde, bis sie sich erinnert, dass er ihr diese Frage schon beantwortet hat.

Es würde ihn auf die gleiche Stufe stellen wie Angelus.

Etwas das seinem Wesen zuwider ist. Dass was sie in den letzten Wochen geschützt hat. Letztendlich. Seine Abneigung in die Fußstapfen seines Grand Sires zu treten. Aber die Spannung zwischen ihnen entspringt heute Nacht nicht Schmerz. Nicht Liebe. Noch nicht einmal der Überanstrengung ihrer Defensiven. Ist einfach da. Unangemeldet. Zwischen ihnen beiden. Neugierig und vorwitzig. Oder unter Umständen das erste Mal klar an der Oberfläche, ohne mit einem zweideutigen Motiv versetzt zu sein.

Sie denkt, dass er makellos ist, trotz Narben.

Will ihn und seine Schönheit in sich aufnehmen.

Die Einfachheit mit der er ihre Fragen widerlegt oder als nebensächlich abtut. Die unkomplizierte Wahrheit dahinter und die komplizierten Lügen, um es noch leichter für sie zu machen. Er bietet ihr ein Vorhängeschloss für den Käfig, den sie für Angelus in ihrem Innern gebaut hat und es ist verlockend, den Schlüssel aus Spikes Hand zu nehmen. Den tobenden Schatten am Rande ihres Gesichtsfeldes zu vernachlässigen. Die Besuchszeiten einzuschränken. Mit ihren eigenen Bedingungen zu verknüpfen und der Möglichkeit das Gefängnis zu verlassen.

Spikes Blick kommt langsam zurück auf ihr Gesicht und die Lust lässt seine markanten Gesichtszüge noch schärfer wirken. Als er spricht ist seine Stimme kehlig, löst einen wohligen Schauer in ihrem Bauch aus. „Du bist atemberaubend schön.“

Das Spottlächeln ist milde, so wie der Tadel, „Ich war es einmal und so kommst du nicht ansatzweise in die Nähe meiner Geheimnisse, Spike. Werde etwas origineller.“

Der Sarkasmus schleicht sich in sein Lächeln, während er den Kopf schief legt.

Sie weiß nicht, warum sie ihm ausgerechnet diese Eröffnung gegeben hat.

Oder er diese eine Feststellung getroffen hat. Weil es eine Einladung ist und sie diesen speziellen Tanz auslassen sollten. Er nicht für sie bestimmt war, davon ist Cordelia überzeugt. Auch wenn es ihr so leicht fällt, seine Schrittfolge nachzuahmen und sich auf seinen Takt einzustimmen. Die Verbote zu übergehen, die sie sich selbst gesteckt haben.

Es sich natürlich anfühlt, wie alles was Spike ihre Person betreffend in Angriff nimmt.

Nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam. Sie blind seine nächsten Aktionen vorhersehen kann und es dennoch nicht an Reiz verliert, diese Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen. Zu ergründen, in welche Bahnen den Flirt lenken wird, weil sie denkt, dass er sie trotzdem überraschen wird. Er noch nie auf Eroberung in ihrer Gegenwart aus gewesen ist.

Spike es auch weiß und auf dieses Überraschungselement hinarbeitet.

„Originalität?“ Er beugt sich noch ein Stück vor, ihre Nasenspitzen stoßen fast aneinander und Cordelia hält ihren Grund, schmunzelt nur. Abwartend und er hat sich entschieden, „Du bist noch immer atemberaubend schön und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht auf Luft angewiesen bin, um in deiner Nähe zu überleben.“

Ihr Blick senkt sich automatisch auf den Narbenwulst an seiner Kehle und sie stimmt ihm stumm zu, lässt sich nicht von seiner geheuchelten Galanterie einfangen. Sondern von dem Fakt, dass wenn er ein Mensch wäre - wenn er ein Mann wäre - er die gestrige Nacht in ihrer Gesellschaft nicht überlebt hätte.

Sie dankbar dafür ist, dass er ein Vampir ist.

Mit Seele oder ohne spielt momentan keine Rolle, so wie es gestern nicht von Bedeutung war, als sie seine Wunden versorgt hat. Er ihr Weltbild so oft hinterfragt und durcheinander gebracht hat, dass alles Teil eines Spieles erscheint, dessen Antworten nie eindeutig sind und vielleicht ist das wahrer, als all ihre lädierten Überzeugungen der letzten Jahre.

Nichts ist Unwiderlegbar. Alles wandelbar.

Aber das macht es nicht unsicher, sondern interessant, solange man seine Essenz beibehält. Einige ausgewählte Prinzipien, einen stabilen Rahme, ein Gerüst, das einen trägt und sie beide widersprechen sich in so vielen Ansichten und ergänzen sich in den Grundlagen, dass es zeitweise erschreckend einfach ist, die Meinung des anderen als Teil der Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

Die andere Seite der gleichen Münze. Geschmiedet in demselben Feuer.

So hält sich ihr Widerspruch, der sich bei seinen nächsten Worten bildet in Grenzen, „Eine klassische dunkle Schönheit, die trotzdem an Sonne erinnert, heiße Sommertage und die unendlichen Möglichkeiten diese zu füllen.“

Sie hebt amüsiert die Augenbraue, das war definitiv zu dick aufgetragen für einen harmlosen Flirt und er sollte es wissen. Cordelia sich sicher ist, dass er sie für seine Sichtweise gewinnen könnte, wenn sie es darauf anlegt. Wenn sie ihre Zweifel laut ausspricht und seinen Standpunkt hinterfragt. Er darauf spekuliert hat.

Spikes herausforderndes Grinsen schwindet unter ihrer erhobenen Augenbraue, diese Seite von ihr ist neu für ihn. Sie war nicht immer verlegen, wenn es um ihre körperlichen Reize ging und es ist gut, sich daran zu erinnern. Und ihn. Dass nicht alles was jetzt unter schwarzem Stoff verborgen ist, Neuland für sie war.

Die kühne Witwentracht nur Teil seines Entwurfs.

Er improvisiert, als sich ihr nachsichtiges Schweigen dehnt und fährt erheitert fort, „Weißt du, dass ich an Eiswürfel denke und die Arten, wie ich sie auf deiner Haut schmelzen lassen könnte, in der Zeit, in der du sonnenbaden bist? Die Hitze deiner Haut mich und meine Selbstkontrolle beinahe verbrennt, nachdem du wieder im Zimmer bist? Dein Geruch reines Licht ist und ich nicht genug davon bekomme? Er nicht weniger intensiv wird, wenn du duschst, sondern nur purer und ich zwischenzeitlich überzeugt bin, dass Sonne deine Grundessenz ist? Und was ist verführerischer für einen Vampir, als die eine Sache, die er nie in seinem Unleben genießen kann, ohne zu Grunde zu gehen und die sich trotzdem in Reichweite befindet?“

Spike beinahe entrückt wirkt und sie ist sich sicher, dass es eine erfolgreiche Masche von ihm ist, um seine Worte noch eindringlicher erscheinen zu lassen. Wundert sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über die Anzahl von Frauen, die er mit genau diesem tiefen Timbre seiner Stimme aus der relativen Sicherheit eines Nachtclubs oder Bar gelockt hat.

Aber er überrascht sie wieder, kennt ihre Art zu denken zu genau, wechselt das Gleis.

„Du bist verführerisch, nicht nur dein Körper, dein Verstand ebenso.“

Ihr anerkennendes Lächeln bei seinen Worten, beinhaltet mehr als eine Spur von Lob für die geänderte Taktik und verliert sich nur zögernd, als er erneut Teile seiner Vergangenheit für sie eröffnet. Weil keine gefälligen Lügen über die Gewalt hinwegtäuschen können, die für ihn dort unter der Oberfläche liegt. Das Spiel plötzlich weniger spaßig erscheint, wenn er sie mit Namen konfrontiert, die er nicht jeder x-beliebigen Frau offenbaren kann.

In sich gekehrt, „Du bist nicht Drusilla, die Sternenstaub und kaltes Mondlicht war. Blutige Versprechen die Nächte der Ewigkeit aufzufüllen, mit Leidenschaft und Leiden. Oder Buffys süßer Nektar, der Teil ihres Waffenarsenals ist, Venusfliegenfalle und glitzernder Tau. Zu verlockend und berauschend, als dass man seinen Überlebensinstinkt einsetzen kann und fliehen.“

Er ist in der Laune sie zu bezaubern und diese Stimmung trägt Spike nie ohne Absicht.

Cordelia sollte sich daran erinnern, aber sie fühlt sich lebendig und jung und das ist neu.

Und sie will das Gefühl auskosten, nur für den Augenblick. Einfach so. Weil er diesen Zauber um sie spinnt und sie unangreifbar macht mit seinen sanften Worten. Den zu süß aufgetragenen Komplimenten, an die sie nicht glauben kann. Ein Netz webt, das sie an Sicherheit erinnert und bodenlosem Fall ohne Aufschlag. Weil er nichts von ihr fordert, sondern ihr nur einen Einblick verschafft in das, was hinter seiner nonchalanten Maske vor sich geht und selbst wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, ist es genug für sie.

Mehr als sie erwartet hat, aber nicht zu überladen in der Tragweite.

Sie weiß, dass Spike klug ist und manipulierend sein kann, aber die meiste Zeit ist es nicht von Bedeutung, weil es sie besser fühlen lässt. Schöner. Wärmer. Weiser. Der König des sanften Beherrschens und sie hat diese Tatsache nicht vergessen. Sie mag ihn und seine Art sie zu handhaben noch immer und das ist irgendwie überraschend. Trotz allem.

Trotz der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit. Den gemeinsamen Dämonen.

„Aber wir kommen wieder vom Thema ab und Originalität im Aufreißen ist nicht die Auskunft, die du brauchst.“

Cordelia schüttelt den Kopf, ist sich selbst nicht sicher, ob sie ihm zustimmt oder den Themenwechsel diesmal verneinen will. Er verwirrt sie heute Nacht. Die Regeln sind biegsam wie Schilf im Nachtwind, ihre Warnungen leises Rascheln, die zu leicht zu überhören sind. „Du willst wissen, was deinen Gedächtnisverlust mit der Tatsache zu tun hat, dass du zum ersten Mal in den Armen eines anderen gekommen bist.“

Sie denkt, das war ihre Frage. Irgendwann einmal.

Bevor sie soviel mehr über ihn und seine Art zu denken gelernt hat.

Gestern erscheint zu weit weg, um sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen und ihr wird klar, dass das Spikes Magie ist, sie in den richtigen Augenblicken vergessen zu lassen. Ihren Zynismus zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Aber nie vollständig, hört ihm aufmerksam zu, da er sie noch nie grundlos erinnert hat und das keine Ausnahme bilden wird.

„Weil du nie den Unterschied zwischen Leidenschaft und Liebe treffen musstest und daran geglaubt hattest, dass es keinen gibt. Du dich im Herzen aufsparen wolltest und dich stattdessen von deinem Körper verraten fühlst. Was die ganze Sache wohl noch komplizierter macht, ist die Tatsache, dass das Gesicht deiner Verdammnis, dasselbe deiner großen Liebe ist. Auch wenn ich auf dem psychologischen Sektor keine Erfahrung habe, gehe ich davon aus, dass dies allein ausreicht, um einige Sicherungen durchbrennen zu lassen. Stimmst du mir zu?“

„Ja.“ Die nächtlichen Geräusche füllen die Stille, die ihre Zustimmung zwischen ihnen auslöst. Sie zieht ihre Arme zurück verschränkt ihre Finger mit seinen und sucht eine Antwort in seinen beschatteten Augen und dem geraden Strich seiner Lippen.

Schließlich, „Fällt dir ein effektives Gegenmittel ein, Spike?“

Sein Lächeln ist eine weitere Überraschung dieser Nacht.

Purer Sex, so verdammt verrucht. „Das einzige Gegenmittel, das mir einfallen will, ist, dass ich dir den Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Leidenschaft zeige, aber da ich selber dazu neige, dem Objekt meiner Begierde zu verfallen, erscheint es wenig heilsam.“

Seine Stimme ist verdorben eingefärbt und jagt etwas durch ihren Körper, das sie nicht so genau bestimmen will. Von dem sie annimmt, dass Spike es nur als sexuelle Erregung abtun würde und sie gut daran tun würde, es bei seiner Bezeichnung zu belassen.

Cordelia ahnt, dass es die fehlende Lektion ist, die Angelus so viel tiefer unter ihre Haut kommen ließ und seine. Er im letzten Jahrhundert Zeit hatte, die fehlende Erfahrung aufzuholen. Sie in der Vergangenheit davor zurückschreckte, dieses Terrain im Ansatz zu erkunden. Weil gute Mädchen keine Fremde aus der Bar abschleppten, um ihre Befriedigung in anonymen Sex zu suchen.

Angelus es ihr unmöglich gemacht hat, diese Option in Zukunft überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen und so wie Angel es in der Vergangenheit getan hat. Die unausgesprochene Tatsache zwischen ihnen, dieses Bewusstsein, dass wenn die Dinge ein wenig anders liegen würden - ohne Buffy, ohne den Fluch - sie ein Paar wären und das gemeinsame Warten auf diesen Tag. Sie hat es nie als Bürde empfunden, nie als absichtliche Entscheidung, aber selbst gewählte Lügen täuschen über viele Zweifel hinweg.

Deshalb spart sie sich dieses ‚Was wäre wenn?’-Spiel mit Spike.

Ihr Aufeinandertreffen hatte nur einen einzigen Grund und sie weiß, dass sie sich nie die Zeit genommen hätten, den anderen unter anderen Umständen kennen zu lernen. Sie kann sich keine Apokalypse oder einen verunglückten Barbesuch vorstellen, der sie näher gebracht hätte. Sie wäre nie in den Genuss seines Wissens gekommen, wenn er nicht etwas in ihr entdeckt hätte, was er reparieren wollte.

Von dem er annahm, dass es zu beheben war.

Sie weiß nur, dass Angel sie nie ermutigt hätte, ihr Glück in einem fremden Bett zu suchen. Sie weiß, dass es das ist, was Spike ihr ultimativ vorschlagen wird. Erinnert sich daran, dass selbstlose Liebe unter Dämonen möglich ist und sie gerade Teil davon wird.

Dass sie diese Differenzierung in ihrem Leben braucht. Nötiger, als jemals zuvor. Diese Unterscheidung zwischen Sex und Liebe, dass das eine nicht in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem anderen steht. Weiß, dass sie zu verunsichert und zerstört ist, um den nächsten Mann abzuschleppen, der ihr gefällt. Dass ihr gesamtes Wesen sich allein bei dem Gedanken daran sträubt. Sie schluckt den Brechreiz hinunter, versucht die Logik von Spikes Aussage ihrem Körper zu vermitteln und nicht nur ihrem Verstand. Scheitert. Es hört sich nur in ihrem Kopf gut an. Eine Theorie, die sie nicht in die Praxis umsetzen kann, ohne schreiend davonzulaufen.

Dass ein Höhepunkt möglich ist, ohne in ihren Grundfesten zu zerbersten.

Spikes Lächeln verliert sich. Der Sex-Appell verschwindet so schnell, wie es aufgetaucht ist und sein Ausdruck wird Ernst. Ohne Spielerei und Charme, als ob er eine Wahrheit ausspricht, die gefährlich sein kann. Es unter Umständen ist. Eine Facette, die er selten an die Oberfläche lässt und so gibt sie instinktiv seinen folgenden Worten noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, weil sie ihre Zukunft einschließen.

Er den Gedanken vorweg greift, der logische Konsequenz für sie wäre, würde er ihr Zeit lassen, seine Analyse zu durchdenken. Die gesamte Realität ihrer verfahrenen Situation. „Ich weiß, dass ich für dich fallen könnte und wir beide sind verbrannt und zu ausgezehrt von unserer Liebe, um uns auf diesen Pfad zu begeben. Er könnte das zerstören, was sich zwischen uns aufgebaut hat und ich will nicht die Freundin verlieren, die ich in dir gefunden habe, Cordelia.“

Ihr Tonfall ist resigniert, „Und ich nicht den Freund, Spike. Du bist mir wichtig.“

Manchmal ist es so einfach. Aber dieser Moment gehört nicht dazu, weil sie noch immer etwas von ihm braucht, das über Freundschaft hinausgeht und trotzdem nicht Liebe ist. Sie will nichts verderben und zerstören. Sie will nichts verkomplizieren, das perfekt in der Einfachheit ist und nichts herausfordern, das gefährlich sein kann. Weil die Chancen, dass es tatsächlich besser wird, so verdammt gering sind.

Verflucht Angelus. Verdammt den Schatten, den er für sie kreiert hat. Für sie alle.

„Und wenn wir beschließen nicht füreinander zu fallen?“

Der Satz steht plötzlich zwischen ihnen und Cordelia ist erstaunt, dass sie ihn laut ausgesprochen hat. Es nicht ihre Art ist, das Schicksal herauszufordern. Nicht wenn es um ihre Gefühle geht. Sie normalerweise zu gut darin ist, eben diese zu schützen, um jeden Preis. Wenn es sich nicht restlos ihrem Einfluss entzieht.

Spike blickt sie nur leicht amüsiert an. „Was? Wir schwören es? Wie soll das funktionieren, geben wir ein Signal sobald wir spüren, dass wir beginnen uns in den anderen zu verlieben? Erwarten von ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und das Versprechen, sich nicht mehr in einem so positiven Licht zu repräsentieren, weil wir eine Erinnerung daran brauchen, dass er nicht perfekt für uns ist? Nicht der Partner fürs Leben, falls es so etwas überhaupt geben sollte? Und erst recht nicht die Liebe fürs Leben? Ist das nicht ein wenig, um den Ausdruck verrückt zu vermeiden, leichtgläubig von dir?“

Ohne Naivität von ihr, „Nein, wir könnten Fuck Buddies sein.“

Und er sieht sie im Moment an, als ob sie das achte Weltwunder ist und er sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er huldigen vor ihr auf die Knie gehen soll oder sie brüllend auslachen.

Ihr Kopf wippt zustimmend, als sie sich an den Cosmo-Artikel erinnert und das Konzept, das sich in der Theorie ziemlich genial angehört hat. So logisch, dass sie sogar versucht war, Wesley zu fragen, ob er Lust auf einen Versuch hätte und dann von ihren eigenen durchdrehenden Hormonen vollends überzeugt war, so dass sie es auf keinen Probelauf ihrerseits ankommen ließ. Es unter Visionsnachwirkungen abbuchte oder spontanen Notstand und keine Überlegungen anstellte, was den Trieb in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Aber ihre Situation hat sich geändert und Spike ist nicht Wesley.

Sie war hier nicht jedermanns Cordy.

Spike war sexy und erfahren und riskant.

Sie sollte sich an Risiken erinnern, daran dass er Gefahren barg. Aber das erschien so herunterrationalisiert. So unwahr. Ihre Instinkte sahen ihn nicht als Bedrohung, egal was ihr Verstand ihr zuflüsterte. Spike war ein seelenloser Dämon, aber dies hieß für sie nur, dass er seine Seele nicht verlieren konnte und sie war selbst für die Partnerwahl zu kaputt. Niemand, der es auf Dauer mit ihr in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand aufnehmen konnte, ohne von ihr zerbrochen zu werden. Vielleicht sogar gewollt. Kein unschuldiges Mädchen mehr mit romantischen Vorstellungen, über ihre Zukunft und die, wie hatte er es genannt? Nächtliche Aktivitäten.

Sie war pervertiert worden von jemand, dem es gleichgültig war, was es für sie bedeutete. Der sie gut genug kannte, um die Wunde nicht tiefer, als ihre Haut gehen zu lassen und trotzdem bis in die Tiefe ihrer Seele.

Dort etwas gebrochen war, das sich nicht so einfach reparieren oder heilen ließ, wie ein gebrochener Arm. In der Fatalität mehr an ein gebrochenes Genick erinnerte.

Das Lachen überwog schließlich die Ungläubigkeit in seiner Stimme, „Fuck Buddies? Was zum Teufel soll das sein?“

„Freunde, die Sex haben. Ohne weitere Verpflichtungen oder Bindungen, die einfach miteinander schlafen, ohne dass sie Liebe voneinander erwarten oder Versprechungen für die Zukunft. Eigentlich die beste Form, um an unverbindlichen Sex zu kommen.“

„Du meinst, du willst einen Liebhaber, Cor. Das Konzept ist so alt, wie die Menschheit und war mit Sicherheit auch den Dämonen vor den Menschen bekannt. Fuck Buddies lässt es vielleicht ein wenig moderner und anstößiger klingen, aber im Prinzip ist es dasselbe.“

Er hört sich zu arrogant an, aber hat nicht seinen langsam belehrenden Tonfall ausgepackt, der sie als Kind darstellt und sie in den Wahnsinn trieb, der sie dieses Thema im Grundsatz vergessen ließ. So bohrt sie weiter, „Und?“

„Und was?“

„Komm schon, Spike, lass mich dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen. Willst du mich als Liebhaberin?“

Noch immer keine herablassenden Unterweisungen seinerseits, aber die Entnervtheit ist klar herauszuhören, „Hast du ein Wort von dem verstanden, was ich dir gesagt habe? Natürlich will ich dich. Natürlich will ich mit dir schlafen, Sex haben, dich vögeln, bumsen, ficken, poppen, was auch immer. Aber wir haben das Problem, dass ich auch Liebe mit dir machen will. Herausfinden, ob ich mich in deinem Körper vergessen kann und deinen Verstand lieben.“

Sein Seufzen ist unterdrückt, seine Nachsicht für diese Nacht aber noch nicht ganz aufgebraucht, „Hier geht es nicht um Begehren. Ich begehre dich. Ich müsste blind sein, um es nicht zu tun. Du bist eine äußerst attraktive Frau und deine Reize sind schwer zu übersehen. Selbst bei unserem Wiedersehen in Sunnydale. Deine Schönheit ist da, egal wie sehr du sie herunterspielst, versuchst sie zu vertuschen oder unter den Scheffel zu stellen. Dieses Licht brennt in dir, Cordelia, und nicht einmal er konnte es auslöschen. Und ich bin nicht impotent und selbst dann – Egal, belassen wir es bei der Wahrheit, dass ich dich begehre und du zu einfach zum lieben bist, um uns auf dieses Experiment einzulassen.“

„Ich bin nicht liebenswert.“ Ja, das war nicht der Punkt, aber das einzige, das ihr spontan zum antworten einfiel.

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet, ich sagte nur, dass du zu einfach zum lieben bist.“

Seine Hand ist beinahe auf ihrer Wange, bevor er sich besinnt und sie fallen lässt. Seine tröstende Geste ignorierend, setzt Spike zähneknirschend nach, „Nur weil du meinst, dass das nicht zutrifft, muss nicht der Rest der Welt es so wie du sehen. Oder habe ich das Memo verpasst, das dich zur Allwissenden Cordy machte? Außerdem ist liebenswert langweilig und Gott, jeder verfluchte Dämon von hier bis zur Hölle muss mich für verrückt halten.“

Er stöhnt frustriert, fährt mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar, kämpft sich seine Kontrolle zurück, die scheinbar heute Nacht auf eine harte Probe gestellt wird.

Beherrschter, „Erinnere mich daran, warum ich verdammt noch mal mit dir argumentiere und dich nicht einfach flachlege?“

Cordelia wundert sich, ob das eine rhetorische Frage ist, weil er sie jetzt wieder nonchalant angrinst. Die sexy Laune von vorhin in sein Grinsen zurückkehrt und sie noch nicht bereit für diesen Stimmungsumschwung ist. Sie blickt auf ihre verschränkten Hände und die Konfusion ist zurück. Warum bemerkt sie nicht mehr, wann er beginnt sie anzufassen? Bei Wes reichte eine kurze Berührung, um die Alarmglocke in ihr zum Schellen zu bringen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er keine Gefahr für sie bedeutete.

So laut, dass sie erst wieder klar denken konnte, wenn er sie losließ.

Gott, das alles war so irritierend. Chaotisch.

Sie braucht Spikes Freundschaft, darüber ist sie sich klar. Er war der Schlüssel dazu, dass sie sich wieder zurechnungsfähig fühlen konnte. Wieder am Leben sein konnte, ohne in jedem Atemzug einen Kampf zu sehen. Sich selbst Vertrauen konnte und ihren Instinkten, ohne von der Finsternis konsumiert zu werden oder dem Schatten an ihrer Seite.

Weil Spike noch immer nicht mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz, von der er Teil war.

So beantwortet sie seine rhetorische Frage, so ehrlich, wie sie kann und bedauert, dass sein leichtes Lächeln wieder verschwindet, aber es zeigt ihr zumindest, dass er ihr zuhört und dem, was sie zu sagen hat.

„Weil ich klare Fronten benötige, Spike. Ich bin nicht Buffy, ich weiß nicht, was richtig und falsch ist. Ich brauche dich nicht, um etwas zu fühlen. Aber ich will –"

Verstummt, unsicher, wie sie ihm klar machen kann, was sie von ihm braucht. Was er ihr zum Überleben beibringen soll, nötiger als Kämpfen. Dringender als Lachen. Verzweifelter als Lieben. Es namenlos ist und sie ahnt, dass ihr Wortschatz dafür nicht ausreicht und ihre Erfahrung. Er diese besitzt und ihr diese Lehre spielerisch mitgeben könnte, wenn er nicht ebenso ramponiert und kaputt wie sie wäre. Sie diese ungetrübte Leidenschaft trotzdem braucht, obwohl sie diese noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte. Sie nicht vermisst hat. Aber Cordelia muss den dunklen Hohlraum in ihrem Inneren mit Helligkeit auffüllen, ansonsten friert sie ein.

Stirbt ab, wie eine Pflanze ohne Licht.

Sucht Worte für die Einfachheit ihrer Erkenntnis, die kein Missverständnis seinerseits zulassen. „Ich will etwas anderes fühlen. Neben der Dunkelheit. Etwas das sich normal anfühlt und mich nicht entzweit.“

Cordelia fühlt wie Tränen ihre Augen füllen und die Umrisse schemenhaft werden.

Gott, seit wann war sie so verdammt nahe am Wasser gebaut, dass sie keine Nacht verstreichen lassen kann, ohne gegen diesen Drang zu kämpfen? Diesmal seine Hände auf ihren Wangen zum liegen kommen und sie ist noch nicht fertig, sie kann sich nicht dem offerierten Trost ergeben. Lässt die Tränen nicht fallen, kämpft um ihre Fassung und gegen ihren verräterischen Körper. Dagegen jetzt einfach zusammenzubrechen und die Stücke von Spike aufsammeln zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie in der richtigen Reihenfolge zusammensetzen kann. Oder so, wie er sie gerne haben will. Vielleicht würde sie seine Anordnung lieben. Vielleicht nicht.

Vielleicht wäre sie nicht mehr sie selbst und vielleicht wäre das ganz gut.

Atmet tief durch, beruhigt sich selbst.

Drängt die Niederlage und das Bedürfnis sich zu ergeben zurück.

Fängt seine Handgelenke ein und zieht seine Hände in ihren Schoß. Gefasster sucht sie die Schatten seiner Augen, das Schwarz seiner Pupillen und das Licht, das dahinter liegt. Sie kann ihn in diesem Moment nicht lesen und sie weiß nicht, ob es das einfacher macht oder schwieriger und so flüchtet sie sich in die Wahrheit.

Egal, wie verwundbar es sie macht. Oder bedürftig.

„Ich brauche dich, Spike. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt anders lieben kann, als platonisch. Ob ich nicht zu verdreht und zu gebrochen bin, um zu erkennen, was der Unterschied ist. Wann ich geliebt werde und wann ausgenutzt. Ob ich wirklich nur noch durch und in der Dunkelheit kommen kann. Und ich will dich nicht ausnutzen, wirklich nicht und keine Hoffnung schüren, die sich nicht erfüllen kann. Aber ich fühle mich gut in deiner Gegenwart. Gelöst und locker.“

Sie lächelt zittrig und er erwidert es langsam.

Als ob er sie beruhigen will, sie nicht weiter verschrecken. So wie man ein verletztes Tier Anlächeln würde, wenn es den Trost eines Lächelns verstehen würde und es macht sie wütend. Die Wut ist auf sich selbst gerichtet. Mit dem Zorn löst sich das Gefühl von Befangenheit ein wenig, sie kann wieder durchatmen und sie tut es. Der Eisenkorsage um ihre Brust, gibt ein wenig nach, schnürt ihr nicht mehr die Luft ab.

Cordelia schreckt nicht mehr vor Aussagen zurück, die sie schwach wirken lassen, weil Spike wissen muss, auf was er sich einlässt und warum. Ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn anlügen könnte, selbst wenn sie es versuchen würde, weil sie das Gefühl hat, dass er sie versteht. Egal, wie verwirrt und irrational sie ist, er ihren eigentlichen Antrieb versteht, meistens sogar besser als sie selbst und sie findet es seltsam, dass sie diese Gewissheit nicht wehrlos fühlen lässt.

Spike ihre Gründe trotzdem laut ausgesprochen braucht, um zu verstehen, was sie jagt und warum sie einen Liebhaber benötigt, der nichts von ihr beansprucht und sich nichts erhofft, außer seinem Höhepunkt. Besinnt sich auf die Fakten, die er noch nicht aus ihrem frühren Leben kennt.

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du von mir erwartest, dass ich deine Welt auf den Schultern balanciere, gleichzeitig dein Kind großziehe, deine Freunde bei Laune halte und dein Geschäft am Laufen. Das hier geht tiefer. Ist etwas, das vor Angelus war. Diese Erwartung von ihm und ich habe Angst zu versagen und ich habe Angst, es gar nicht zu probieren. Und ich will mich nicht ewig von meiner Furcht lähmen lassen und endlich ein Stückchen leben. So leben, wie es meine 21 Jahre eigentlich von mir verlangen, unbeschwert und sorglos.“

Er blickt überrascht, die Sturmwolken im Paradies waren offensichtlich etwas, das er vorher nicht gesehen hat und Cordelia geht es ähnlich. Es war zu alltäglich, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Zu sehr Teil ihres Lebens, um es mit Motiven zu versetzen und sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie es in Frage gestellt hätte, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe nicht zu perfekt erfüllt hätte und ihre Angst zu Versagen von Angelus auf eine neue Ebene projiziert wurde.

Es Zeit wird für Spike, egoistisch zu werden und sie nicht zu verhätscheln.

Er sich daran erinnern muss, wessen Scherben er aufsammelt und wessen Arbeit er hier eigentlich erledigt und für wen. Sie seinen Widerwillen bei allem was mit Angel zu tun hat kennt und er gerade deshalb wissen muss, ob es sich für ihn überhaupt lohnt, die Sache anzugehen.

„Ich liebe dich als Freund und brauche etwas von dir, das über meine Definition von Freundschaft hinausgeht, aber trotzdem keine echte Liebe ist.“ Cordelia fühlt sich so verfallen und so arglos in diesem Augenblick. So verdammt unsicher. Aufgewühlt bis in Grundfesten ihres Wesens.

Sie lacht ein trockenes, verzweifeltes Lachen, „Wobei wahre Liebe wieder etwas ist, das ich nur vom Hörensagen kenne.“

Seine Erwiderung ist resigniert, „Wir kennen sie alle nur vom Hörensagen. Vielleicht könnten wir sie nicht einmal sehen, wenn wir ihr Auge in Auge gegenüberstehen würden.“

Spike blickt sie ruhig an, nachdenklich, fast lauernd.

Sieht glasklar durch ihre Facetten und Schutzwälle auf seine eigentümlich transparente Art, bei der sie sich ausgeliefert fühlt und gleichzeitig beschützt. Kommt langsam für sich zu seiner Entscheidung, die sie mit einschließt und ihr Leben.

Der Eisenring ist zurück, endlich seine Zustimmung, „Aber ich habe eine Vorstellung von dem, was du brauchst, Cordelia. Keine Erwartungen und alles was ich von dir brauche, ist Vertrauen. Kannst du mir das geben?“

Sie atmet auf und nickt.

Sie denkt nicht, aber sie _weiß_ , dass ich ihm vertrauen kann.

Blind. Bei allem was wichtig ist. Spike sie in der Vergangenheit zu oft vor sich selbst und ihm geschützt hat, um sich ihm nicht anzuvertrauen. Auf ihn und seine Fähigkeit zu bauen, ihr das zu geben, was sie letztendlich braucht. Selbst wenn sie keine Ahnung davon hat, was sie jetzt genau begehrt.

„Gut, zieh dich aus, wir gehen schwimmen.“ Und er ist auf den Beinen und streckt ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie ergreift sie, nicht wirklich denkend, weil ihr das alles ein wenig zu schnell geht.

„Spike, sollte das hier nicht etwas anders ablaufen?“ Ihre Stimme ist unsicher.

Er beginnt sein T-Shirt auszuziehen und blickt sie abschätzend an, „Du willst einen Liebhaber, Cor und den bekommst du. Du willst keine romantischen Versprechen hören, die uns in falscher Sicherheit wiegen und so verzichte ich darauf. Folglich bleiben mir nicht viele Möglichkeiten, dich aufzulockern und schwimmen gehört zu eben diesen. Keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ich tue.“ Damit bindet er sich die Schuhe auf und sie fängt zögernd an seinem Beispiel zu folgen.

Irgendwie war die ganze Situation von möglichem Sex einfacher zu managen, als es eine Theorie in ihrem Verstand war oder sein Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten schwebte. Da hatte sie zumindest ihre körperliche Reaktion auf ihn, die ihr die Sinne verwirrte und jetzt? Ein unbekleideter Spike war nicht wirklich neu, trotzdem _ungewohnt_.

Vor allem in seiner Zielstrebigkeit, die Kleider zu verlieren.

Für einen Moment ist er ein gut modellierter, silberner Schatten im Mondlicht und dann hechtet er in den See. Sie zuckt die Schulter, er war derjenige mit der sexuellen Erfahrung, also was blieb ihr übrig, als seiner Führung zu folgen. Sie konnte schließlich nicht schreiend in ihrem halbbekleideten Zustand durch den Wald jagen, weil sie das hier in letzter Konsequenz herausgefordert hat. Und verbot es nicht der Anstand so lange unter Wasser zu bleiben oder war es anständig, dass er ihr die Zeit zum ungestörten entkleiden lässt?

Cordelia steht unentschlossen in ihre Unterwäsche auf dem Steg, bis sie sich dazu entscheidet, die schwarzen Dessous auch fallen zu lassen. Schließlich verbarg die Spitze nichts, was er nicht schon gesehen hatte und er hatte sie sowieso eingekauft, sie wollte die geliebten Teile unter keinen Umständen im Wasser verlieren. Außerdem erschien sie dieser besiegelten Konfrontation nackt besser gewappnet. Yeah, mit wie vielen pragmatischen Gedanken konnte sie sich noch ablenken, bevor sie sich der Realität ihrer Situation stellte?

Sie zog sich aus, um Sex zu haben. Mit einem Vampir.

Das war gelinde gesagt, erschreckend.

Sollte es sein, auf so vielen unterschiedlichen Ebenen.

Aber diesmal fühlt sie sich nicht besiegt und markiert, als sie die letzten Lagen Stoff von ihrer Haut pellt. Sie fühlt sich ausgesprochen lebendig. Bleibt einen Augenblick so wie Gott sie schuf stehen. Fühlt den warmen Augustwind auf ihrer aufgeladenen Haut, der ihre Haare leicht durcheinander wirbelt. Sieht ihren alleinigen Schatten, der vom Vollmond vor ihr auf den Steg geworfen wird und dann auf die Oberfläche des Sees wandert. Das ausgegerbte Holz unter ihren Sohlen und schließt die Augen.

Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass irgendeine Macht da oben, sich gerade vortrefflich auf ihre Kosten amüsiert und hat keine Probleme damit, sich das Entsetzen auszumalen, dass jede einzelne Person, die sie je näher in ihrem Leben kennen gelernt hat, empfinden wird, wenn das hier kein Geheimnis zwischen Spike und ihr bleiben sollte. Kann sich den Verrat von Buffy und Angel bis ins kleinste Detail vorstellen, den die beiden fühlen werden und Wesleys leises Unverständnis.

Ihr fällt nicht eine einzige Person ein, dämonisch oder menschlich, die dem hier vorbehaltlos zustimmen würde und das schlimme? Es ist ihr vollkommen egal. Von ihr aus konnte jeder zur Hölle gehen, der sie für diesen Schritt verdammte oder für wahnsinnig hielt. Sie selbst eingeschlossen.

Wann hatte sie noch mal endgültig ihren Verstand verloren?

Sie war dabei Spike als Liebhaber zu bejahen, hatte ihn dazu eingeladen, aufgefordert und provoziert. Hatte ihn dazu überredet, angestiftet und angespornt, obwohl er meinte, dass sie beide sich in gefährliche Untiefen begaben. War dabei ihm ihren Körper zu überantworten.

Gott, sie und ihre große Klappe.

Ihr Kopf fühlt sich wieder leer an. Gut.

Dann ist sie bereit und köpft ihm nach.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia zweimal kommt und Spike nicht.

_Well they’ve got to make it go away._

Er muss sie nicht suchen. Spike weiß, wo er Cordelia finden kann.

Hat es immer gewusst.

Cordelia taucht durch das schwarze Wasser, solange bis ihre Lungen brennen und sie die Oberfläche mit einem harten Zug durchbricht. Nimmt mehr Atem und taucht wieder ab, lässt sich von dem warmen Wasser und seiner Magie einfangen, die jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut in pures, nasses Leben eintunkt. Wiederholt die Notwendigkeit des Atemholens bis sie sich trunken von all der Lebendigkeit ihres Körpers fühlt.

Denkt nicht an Meerjungfrauen, Klippen und Gezeiten, aber an Wassergöttinnen, Nixen und Nymphen, während das Wasser ihren Leib umspült und Schwerelosigkeit gibt. Das Gewicht von ihren Schultern nimmt und ihr nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als sich sauber und rein zu fühlen.

Eins mit sich und ihrer Sphäre.

Spürt Spike neben sich, unter ihr, hinter ihr. Ein weiteres Wissen, das einfach da ist, weil er sie nicht berührt und trotzdem etwas in ihr zum schwingen bringt. Sie lächelt grundlos, so wie der See grundlos erscheint und trotzdem voller Sinn.

Schwimmt schließlich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und bleibt dort, lässt sich vom Wasser treiben und entspannt sich, bis sie bewegungslos auf der Oberfläche treibt. Wie ein Korken oder ein Schwan. Grinst bei der Erinnerung an das hässliche Entlein, das sie nie war und wie sie trotzdem wieder von ihrer eigenen Schönheit überzeugt werden muss. Fragt sich, weshalb ihr schwärze Schwäne nie gefallen haben, sondern immer das Gefühl von Nicht-Richtigsein in ihr geweckt haben. Spreizt ihre Finger wie ein Gefieder und starrt auf den Mond über ihr und die Sterne. Die Welt ist Silber und Blau, von Weiß bis Schwarz, in jeder Nuance dazwischen getaucht und Cordelia wundert sich, wann sie wieder jede Farbe zusammen wahrnimmt und nicht immer nur eine selektive Farbnuance.

Gestern die Rote, heute die Blaue und vorvorgestern die Gelbe. Aber immer Schwarz.

Seufzt und schließt die Augen. Ist in einer geräuschlosen Welt, deren Ruhe nicht bedrohlich erscheint, weil sie Spike beinhaltet und er die Stille brechen wird, bevor sie unangenehm oder zu leise wird. Die sanften Wellen sie auf sein Auftauchen neben ihr vorbereiten und sie bleibt still liegen, träge auf dem Seewasser und wartet auf seinen nächsten Zug.

Es ist seltsam wie viel Zeit sie mit Warten verbringt.

Aber dieser Augenblick fühlt sich so sehr nach dem sicheren Ort an, den sie in Angelus’ Gegenwart immer wieder gesucht hat. So gedämpft und trotzdem klar. Sie ist eins mit sich, die Erwartung hat sich noch nicht eingestellt und kann nicht die Schönheit dieses Zeitpunktes trüben.

Sie ist nur ein Körper ohne feste Grenzen, ohne Limitationen oder Behinderungen.

Sie ist nur ein ungedachter Gedanke, die Möglichkeit des Augenblickes.

Spike ist der See, seine Hände haben die Temperatur des Wassers und die Weichheit. Sie kann nicht genau sagen, wo er sie wirklich berührt, weil der Druck zu leicht ist. Verschwindet, bevor sie sicher ist, ob es nur ihre Vorstellung oder tatsächlich er ist, der den Spann ihres Beines abfährt oder die Beuge ihrer Knie. Sie ihn an ihren Schulterblättern fühlt und an ihren Fingerspitzen.

Sie lächelt still in die Dunkelheit ihres Geistes.

Spreizt ein wenig mehr die Beine und schwebt weiter in der Nacht. So leicht. So frei. Überlegt, ob sich so ein Astronaut in den Weiten des Weltalls fühlt und verneint instinktiv, weil sie nackt ist und nicht in einen zentimeterdicken Schutzanzug gepackt, der sie vor der Kälte und dem luftleeren Raum schützen soll. Sie ihre Nacktheit genießt und das Gefühl von Unbezähmtheit, das sie in ihr weckt. Sie an gestern denkt und an den kurzen Moment zwischen endgültigem Sieg und der Sorge um Spikes Wohlbefinden. Der Augenblick, der sie mit dem Wunsch nach einem Urschrei zurückließ, nur um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Auf ihre Bedürfnisse und Wünsche.

Das Gefühl war ähnlich primitiv wie jetzt, nur eine andere Facette desselben Steines.

Friedlich, den sie will keinen Krieg beginnen.

Keines ihrer Rechte erstreiten, sondern einfach sein. Konzentriert sich wieder auf ihre Haut und die Grenze, die sie bedeutet, aber die sich jetzt gut anfühlt. Das was sie vom Rest der Welt trennt, lässt sie sich gleichzeitig einzigartig fühlen. Saugt die Nachtluft ein und wartet auf die nächste Berührung seiner Finger, erwartet sie nicht, aber weiß, dass sie kommen wird.

So sicher wie der Neumond nach dem Vollmond. Oder die Ebbe nach der Flut.

Seine Finger umschließen ihre Taille und sie weiß jetzt, dass er sich direkt unter ihr befindet, ist einen Moment versucht, sich sinken zu lassen, um seinen Körper gegen ihren zu fühlen. In der vollen Länge. Der vollen Härte. Aber Spike liest ihre Gedanken, lässt sich nach oben spülen von der Leichtigkeit seines Körpers. Sie zieht die Luft ein und hält sie an, genießt den Schock, der durch ihren Körper fährt, die kleinen Wellen von Lust und Begehren, die von dort ausgehen, wo sich ihre Haut berührt und sie gegen seine Glätte stößt.

Die Weichheit, die ihre Brüste umspült oder sind das seine Hände?

Nein, seine Hände umfassen ihre Hüfte und sie spürt seine Erektion leicht zwischen ihren Innenschenkeln. Dorthin, wo seine Finger wandern, mit dem Haar spielen leicht zupfen und sie stöhnt nur für die Nacht, weil er noch immer unter Wasser ist und es nicht hören kann. Sie selbst es nicht hören kann, sondern nur die gedämpften Geräusche des Sees. Wird noch weicher und nachgiebiger in seinem Griff, noch biegsamer.

Öffnet sich noch ein Stück weiter.

Geschmeidige Wellen, die gegen sie plätschern und in ihr nachhallen. Weiter getragen werden. Hält den Atem ein wenig mehr an, als seine Finger ihre Weiblichkeit auskundschaften. Darüber streichen, hineingleiten, noch immer sanft, aber sie lernt den Unterschied zwischen ihnen und dem Wasser kennen. So wie die zufälligen Berührungen seines Körpers an ihrem, sie noch empfindlicher machen. Die Bewegungen zwischen ihren Beinen nichts Zufälliges in sich hat. Sie den Kontakt sucht, so wie seine Finger.

Seine Zähne sind an ihrer Schulter, streifen darüber, finden ihren Nacken. Sie zerfließt. Schmilzt unter dem Rhythmus seiner Finger, taut auf. Weiß nicht, ob sie die Beine noch weiter öffnen oder schließen soll, um die Berührung zu intensivieren. Badet sich einfach in seiner Erfahrung und seiner Zärtlichkeit. Der Sanftheit, die er ihr gibt und spendet und sie hat sich noch nie so bereit gefühlt und sie wartet nicht mehr, sondern sucht mehr.

Legt ihre Hand über seine, verstärkt etwas den Druck, genau so und schiebt ihre Hüfte etwas vor, genau so. Fühlt seinen Arm um ihren Bauch, seine Hand an ihrer Brust. Die Spitzen zwischen seinen Fingern, so wie der Knoten von Nerven unter seinem Reiben härter wird.

Sie weicher wird, während sie sich gleichzeitig mehr anspannt.

Flüssiges Feuer zwischen ihren Schenkeln, das sie nicht verbrennt. Kühlendes Wasser und seine Härte, die sie an ihrem Handrücken und Innenschenkel streift und sie phantomgleich an etwas erinnert, das dem hier folgen wird. Etwas, das noch besser ist. Seine Bewegungen sind zu schnell für sie und sie greift nach seinem Unterarm, krallt sich daran fest und drückt den Rücken durch, beißt den Schrei zurück und kommt mit einem Zittern, das durch ihren Körper schießt. Schwingt. Nachweht.

Schauer und Regen. Nichts erderschütterndes, nur etwas das sie erschüttert in seiner Einfachheit. Sie kommt in den Armen eines anderen und ist noch sie selbst. Kein Schmerz, keine Aufgabe, nur ihr Körper und Spike.

Die beiden verstehen sich offensichtlich gut, wenn sie nicht denkt und Cordelia möchte lachen, weil ihr einfach nach Lachen ist und Feiern. Und sie dreht sich und Spike kommt an die Oberfläche, einem vergessenen Seegott gleich, zieht sie an ihrer Hüfte an seinen Körper und ihre Hände kommen auf seinen Schultern zum liegen. Sie widersteht dem Bedürfnis ihre Beine um ihn zu schlingen und sie beide in ihrem überschäumenden Enthusiasmus zu ertränken. Oder zumindest sie.

Und einen Moment schweben sie so, umspült vom Wasser und den leichten Wellen und Cordelia ist schockiert von seiner Jugend, die er ausstrahlt, ohne seine zurückgegelten Haare und mit dem zufriedenen Lächeln, als ob er gerade den letzten Keks aus der Keksdose geklaut hat. Mit den Tropfen, die in seinen langen schwarzen Wimpern hängen, dem Mondschein auf seinem Gesicht und er raubt ihr kurz den Atem, wieder einmal in dieser Nacht.

Raubt ihr die Sprache, vielleicht zum ersten Mal und sie starrt ihn an, unsicher, weil sie ihn kennt, aber nicht diese Seite von ihm. Bis jetzt nur Facetten davon gesehen hat, die aufblitzten und wieder verschwanden, bevor sie sich herauskristallisierten. Sie diese wirklich erkennen konnte. Sie dachte, dass das Spielen mit seinen Reizen oberflächlich war, etwas das sie nicht tiefer berühren konnte, weil sie es verstand. Zu gut.

Woher es kam und wohin es führt.

Aber er ist ohne diese Maske noch schöner. Noch einnehmender. Noch sinnlicher.

Cordelia schließt die Augen, konzentriert sich auf irgendetwas anderes als ihn. Versucht diesen Gedanken an ihn zu verscheuchen und die Wärme in ihrem Herzen und sie weiß jetzt, was Spike mit Gefahr meinte und damit, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollen. Sie vorsichtig mit ihren Wünschen sein sollte, weil diese sich nicht erfüllen konnten. Es schwierig war, das hier einfach zu halten und nicht unnötig zu verkomplizieren.

Spike ihr Freund war und jetzt ihr Liebhaber.

Oder bald. Denn sie spürt seine Erektion gegen ihren Bauch und öffnet die Augen.

Spike grinst sie arrogant und sexy an, ein dunkles Versprechen in der Stimme, „Das war die Ouvertüre, sollen wir zum Hauptteil kommen?“

Schluckt trocken und das ist lustig, weil sie von soviel Wasser umgeben sind und nickt dann langsam.

Ernsthaft von ihm, „An Land, weil ich dich nicht wirklich ertränken will im Eifer des Gefechts.“

Sie lacht, weil er ihren Gedanken von eben laut und unvermutet ausgesprochen hat und löst sich von ihm, schwimmt auf den Steg zu und fühlt wieder sicherer. Es war gut, dass sie ihm klar gemacht hatte, worum es ihr ging, denn wenn er jetzt süße Worte benutzt hätte, wäre sie unter Umständen für seinen Charme gefallen.

Nein, nicht für seinen Charme, sondern für ihn.

Ist sich nicht sicher, weshalb diese Unterscheidung wichtig ist, außer dass es von Bedeutung ist und verspricht sich, später darüber nachzudenken, wenn sie ihren Teil des Abkommens eingehalten hat. So fühlt sie ihn hinter sich, als sie das mit Algen bewachsene Holz erreicht und er hilft ihr auf den Steg, greift das Holz und schiebt ihren Hintern hoch, kommt mit einer fließenden Bewegung neben ihr zum sitzen und betrachtet sie für eine lange Zeit. Einfach so. Und sie gönnt sich den Luxus ihn anzustarren, weil er die Erlaubnis mit seinem Blick gibt, sie dazu auffordert und es nicht peinlich ist, sondern unentbehrlich.

Trinkt seinen Anblick. Seine silberne Schönheit.

Die Geschmeidigkeit seines Körpers, die Muskeln, die jetzt entspannt sind, aber tödlich in ihrer Perfektion. Sich weich in das Bild von ihm einfügen und er ist so anders als Angel. Beinahe hager und sehnig im Vergleich. Kein Gigant, in dessen Schatten sie sich versteckt oder von ihm geschluckt und zertrampelt wird. Ihr Blick senkt sich auf seinen Penis, nicht voll erregiert. Beeindruckend in der Größe, aber nicht so angsteinflößend wie Angelus’.

Annehmbar im Ausmaß.

Spike hat mit Sicherheit auch Frauen bluten lassen, aber er konnte sie mit Gewissheit nicht mehr zum bluten bringen. Zumindest nicht mit seinem Schwanz, dieses Privileg befand sich ebenfalls im Besitz seines Grand Sires. Sie beide diese Schuld bei ihrem Lehnsherren abgegolten haben. Ius primae noctis. Das Recht der ersten Nacht und Cordelia lächelt bitter bei dem Gedanken, dass Angelus mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht diese Verbindung absegnen wollte.

Er dennoch der Grund ist, warum sie sich überhaupt hier mit Spike befindet.

Auf der Suche nach Heilung und Helligkeit. Nach Vergessen.

Cordelia scheucht die dunklen Gedanken davon. Den Schatten aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Sie war gut im Verdrängen gewesen, so gut, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr an ihn gedacht hatte, während sie sich der Nacht hingab und seinem Grand Childe. Er seine Macht über sie verlor, zumindest wenn Spike sie berührte, aber seine Blicke reichten noch nicht ganz dafür aus.

Spike wirkt ohne seine Kleider größer, breiter. Schwarz macht tatsächlich dünner, der Gedanke ist da und sie lächelt gelöst. Als ihr Blick zurück in sein Gesicht geht, verliert sich ihr Lächeln sofort, als sie seinen Ausdruck sieht und fühlt zum ersten Mal die Kühle der Nacht.

Seine Miene ist ernst, die Stimme angespannt, „Wovor hast du Angst, Cor?“

Verflucht seine übernatürlichen Sinne und den Wind, der ihren Duft in seine Richtung treibt. Die Witterung, die er aufgenommen hat, gefällt ihr nicht, sie will nicht _darüber_ reden. Weiß nicht, ob sie es kann. Nicht Jetzt. Nicht Heute.

Ihre Erwiderung schnell und emotionslos, „Du weißt, wovor ich Angst habe und es hat nichts mit dir zu tun.“

„Aber mit dem, was ich bin.“ Keine Frage und sie blickt ihn nur an.

Schließlich leidenschaftslos, „Ich hatte auch vor Wesley –"

Unterbricht sich abrupt, weil sie zwar vor Wes Angst gehabt hatte, aber mehr vor seiner Verurteilung, als davor, dass er ihr körperlich wehtat. Wes ihr bester Freund ist und ihr Bruder im Geiste. Nichts an ihm, was sie mit diesem Akt der Erniedrigung in Verbindung setzen wollte. Konnte. Ihre Haut trotzdem brannte. Sie sich ihm gegenüber so schuldig gefühlt hatte, weil sie es hätte besser wissen müssen, oder nicht? Weil sie etwas zerstört hatte, das für ihn ebenso wichtig war, wie für sie. Die erste richtige Familie ihres Lebens und seines.

Das Fegefeuer ihrer Schuld jedes Mal aufflackerte, wenn er sie berührte.

Besinnt sich auf das Jetzt. „Wir sollten aufhören zu reden.“ _Und es hinter uns bringen_ , setzt sie stumm hinzu. _Bitte, lass es uns hinter uns bringen, Spike. Einfach so. Mit der Leichtigkeit, die keine Grundfesten erschüttert._

Vielleicht konnte sie ihm rationalere Antworten geben, wenn sie ihn in sich gefühlt hatte und sich davon überzeugt, dass er sie nicht aufspießen und Niederpinnen konnte, wie ein verdammter Schmetterling in einem gläsernen Schaukasten.

Er zögert noch und sie fühlt etwas, das nahe an pure Melancholie herankommt.

Das hier wird sich nicht durch Worte lösen oder weitere Diskussionen. Cordelia es müde ist und zu lange mit sich selbst argumentiert hat, um sich jetzt von seiner falschen Rücksichtnahme ausbooten zu lassen. Weil sie verflucht noch mal überraschenderweise noch immer einen Verstand hatte und egal, wie verdreht, gebrochen oder verrückt er war, er eben dieses Szenario mit Spike, als Lösung präsentiert hat und sie konnte ihre eigenen weit reichenden Entscheidungen für sich und ihr Leben treffen.

_Vielen Dank für die geschenkte Aufmerksamkeit und das Vertrauen._

Trifft eine weitere, diesmal spontane Entscheidung, als sie rittlings auf seinen Schoß klettert und sich seine Augen in Überraschung weiten, packt seine Handgelenke und legt seine Handflächen auf ihre Brüste. Drückt den Rücken ein Stück durch, legt dann ihre Arme um seine Schultern und nimmt sein Ohrläppchen zwischen ihre Zähne, beißt und spürt seine Hüfte instinktiv vorstoßen.

Nackte nasse Haut, die sich gegen ihre reibt.

In einer Stimme, die sich hoffentlich verführerisch und auffordernd in einem anhört, „Du hast mir versprochen, dass du mich heute Nacht härter kommen lassen kannst als er und dieses Versprechen hast du noch nicht gehalten.“

Legt ihren Kopf schräg und sieht, wie er die Geste nachahmt. Sein wissendes Grinsen ist zurück und sie atmet erleichtert auf. Amüsiert von ihm, „Das habe ich nicht?“

Ihre Augenbrauen gehen hoch und sie schüttelt den Kopf, ein schelmisches Lächeln um ihre Lippen. „Dann schulde ich der Lady noch die Erfüllung eines Versprechens, schließlich bin ich ein Ehrenmann.“

„Ein Ehrenmann? Soll ich dir erklären auf wie vielen Ebenen, diese Aussage falsch ist, Spike?“

Er echot gekonnt ihre Worte von gerade eben, „Wir sollten aufhören zu reden und uns an gegebene Versprechen erinnern.“

Dann liegt sie kichernd mit einer schnellen Drehung unter ihm, spürt das raue Holz an ihrem Rücken und die Weichheit seiner Lippen auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Lachen versiegt, während er den Bogen ihrer Augenbrauen nachfährt. Die Rundung ihrer Wangen mit seinem Mund nachzeichnet. Fühlt seine Hand an ihrer Kehle und die andere an der Rundung ihrer Brust.

Seufzt und reibt sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

Entspannt sich unter seiner gekonnten Berührung und der Spur seiner Küsse. Fühlt wie er an dem Mal hängen bleibt und seine Zunge, die Kontur abfährt, seine Zähne darüber gleiten, bevor er beinahe bedauernd tiefer über ihren Hals wandert. Dem Pfad seiner Hände folgt und sie sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob sie lieber seinen Rücken erkundet oder sich in der Weichheit seiner nassen Haare verlieren sollte. Sich schließlich für seine Schulter entscheidet, ihre Hände dagegen presst und ihre Fingernägel kratzen leicht über seinen Rücken und er lässt ein Stöhnen vernehmen und etwas, das sich nach einer Verwünschung oder einem Gebet anhören könnte und ihren Griff verstärkt.

Sein Mund ihr Schlüsselbein erforscht und seine Hände ihre Brüste umfassen, seine Finger das Fleisch leicht kneten, drücken. Er dazwischen schwebt, als ob er sich nicht entscheiden kann, welcher der beiden Hügel er zuerst seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken soll. Die Zwischenzeit mit seiner Zunge in der Vertiefung füllt, die ihre Rippen unterhalb ihres Herzens schaffen, bevor er die Schwere hoch drückt und die Lücke vertieft, die Stelle schließt, unerreichbar für seine Zunge macht und sie streicht über seinen Haaransatz.

Er blickt hoch und sie lächelt sinnlich, fühlt sich zum ersten Mal wirklich sexy in seiner Gegenwart, warm und weiblich, und in seiner Unentschlossenheit weckt er ihren Spieltrieb.

Neckisch, „Ich verspreche dir, keine läuft ohne die andere weg.“

Sieht die Überraschung in seinem Blick und die Ertapptheit. Wieder der Junge mit der Keksdose und sie mag diesen Aspekt von ihm, der sie sich leichter fühlen lässt. Wissender. Ihre Hand ist unter seinem Kinn und sie würde ihn gerne küssen und weiß nicht, ob dies zu ihrem Arrangement gehört und so streift sie nur mit dem Daumen über die Fülle seiner Unterlippe. Seine menschlichen Zähne schnappen sie schneller, als sie im Moment reagieren kann und sie spürt den Druck auf ihrem Nagel und die Rauheit seiner Zunge gegen ihren Daumen.

Ihre Hand ist auf seine Wange gewandert und er legt sein Kinn auf ihre linke Brust. Seine Zungenspitze kreist träge um ihren Daumen und er blickt sie aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern an, träge wie ein Löwe nach der Jagd. Oder davor. Je nachdem. Fragt sich, ob deshalb Meistervampire für Jägerinnen fallen, weil sie das erste Mal in ihrem Unleben Beute sind. Sie von ihren Gefährtinnen versorgt, aber nicht gehetzt werden. Denkt an Drusilla und Darla, denkt an die seltsame Gruppe von Wesen und Frauen, die vor ihr unter ihm lagen und sie weiß, dass sie ihn nicht so liebt, wie eine Frau einen Mann lieben sollte, weil sie keine Eifersucht spürt, sondern nur Bedauern, dass er ebenfalls unter Angelus lag und weiß, was es heißt, niedergepinnt und hilflos zu sein.

Sein Inneres nach Außen gekehrt zu haben.

Wenigstens blieb ihm die Seelenqual dieses Wissens erspart.

Merkt nach einer Weile, dass sie seine Zähne nicht mehr festhalten. Sie tiefer mit ihrem Daumen eingetaucht ist und sie unbewusst die Kreise seiner begabten Zunge mit ihren Hüften gegen seinen Hüftknochen echot. Ihre Beine ihn so umschlungen haben, wie sie es im Wasser vermieden hat, aus Angst unterzugehen.

Es sich noch immer leicht und sexy anfühlt.

Er entlässt ihren Daumen aus seiner Gefangenschaft, verhalten, „An was denkst du?“ Seine Worte sind undeutliches Flüstern unter dem Blätterrauschen des Windes.

Lächelt ein erotisches Lächeln und bannt die trüben Gedanken aus dem Hier, „Dass du mich an einen weißen Löwen erinnerst, mit deinen blauen Augen und platinblonden Haaren.“

Er hebt die Augenbraue nach diesem Statement. „Weiße Löwen können in der Wildnis nicht überleben.“

„Du warst nicht immer weiß.“ Und Spike grinst anerkennend und sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr auf mehr als einer Ebene bei dieser Aussage zustimmt, findet es nicht wichtig. Sie braucht keinen weißen Ritter, der sie aus dem Elfenbeinturm befreit oder ihre Kämpfe ausfechtet. Streicht über seine frische Narbe an seiner Kehle, denkt an sein Blut, wie es über ihre Hände floss. So glitschig und kalt, ihr das Gefühl raubte mit jeder Unze, die er verlor.

Er gehört jetzt auch zu der seltsamen Reihe von Wesen, für die sie sterben würde.

Ist Familie und keine gesichtslose Macht.

„Und du hast überlebt.“ Das ist wichtig.

„Ich bin nicht so einfach totzukriegen.“

„Gut.“ Cordelia ihren Finger von seinem Gesicht löst und ihre Brust mit der freigewordenen Hand weiter hochdrückt, so dass er den Nippel ohne sich einen Millimeter zu bewegen, zwischen seine Lippen nehmen kann. Ihre andere Hand sich schon lange in seinem weißen Haar vergraben hat und ihn nun näher zieht.

Sie will sein lebendiges Gewicht auf ihr spüren und in ihr, wie ihr mit Überraschung klar wird. Seine Zähne fahren über ihre Spitzen und sie verschränkt ihre Arme hinter seinem Nacken, rutscht tiefer unter ihn und zieht ihre Beine an, lässt ihre Fußsohle über seine Oberschenkel gleiten, bevor sie die Knöchel überkreuzt. Fühlt, wie er das Gewicht auf eine Seite verlagert und dann sind seine Finger genau dort, wo Cordelia sie haben will. „Oh, gut.“

Sein Zeigefinger vollführt einen langsamen Kreis und sie seufzt, „Besser?“

„Ja.“ Wundert sich, ob er von ihr eine Konversation erwartet und sie löst einen Arm, spürt die Fülle ihrer Brust und drückt sie hoch, sein Gesicht herunter und er kommt ihrer Aufforderung nach. Seine Zähne gleiten über die empfindliche Haut unterhalb ihrer Spitze, knabbern leicht an ihrer Haut, spielerisch, bevor er wieder den Kopf hebt.

„Und so?“ Spike erhöht den Druck, aber nicht die Geschwindigkeit und sie sprüht Funken.

„Ja.“ Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Das Holz ist rau und reibt ihren Rücken auf, in dem Versuch ihm näher zu kommen. Er hat Erbarmen, lehnt sich über sie und saugt ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund. Fest. Sie entlässt die angehaltene Luft mit einem Keuchen.

„Oder doch so?“ Versenkt zwei Finger in ihr und sein Daumen presst gegen ihre Klitoris, ihre Antwort ist ihr Rücken der sich vom Boden löst und ein tiefes Stöhnen. Eine Kaskade von leichten Stromstößen, die sein Pumpen in ihr auslöst und spürt, wie sich etwas in ihr verkrampft und lockert mit jedem kreiseln und pressen. Sie höher treibt und sie lässt ihre Beine kraftlos von seinen Hüften rutschen. Zu viel. Gefühl.

Presst ihre Augen zu und seinen Kopf noch näher.

„Gott, bist du feucht.“

„See – Wasser nass.“ Hört ihn leise lachen und lächelt trotz ihrer Anspannung. Yeah, vielleicht wurde sie nie einen Oskar für bestes Drehbuch bekommen, aber das war ihr egal, solange er nicht aufhörte, nur noch ein bisschen. Sie konnte den Höhepunkt in ihren Bauchmuskeln fühlen. Nur noch ein wenig schneller. Komm schon. Komm.

„Das ist nicht der See, Cor, das bist du. Nur du.” Ihr einerlei.

Sie hat ihn angelogen, sie will etwas von ihm. Mehr. Jetzt.

„Verdammt, ich will dich kommen sehen.“ Spike löst seinen Kopf aus ihrem Griff und ist direkt über ihr. Spürt seinen Atem auf ihren glühenden Wangen. Wundert sich warum. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich ist es ihr gleichgültig. Beißt die Verwünschung zurück, weil sie sich ebenfalls kommen fühlen will und er dafür nur ein wenig härter – Die Welt bleibt stehen für den perfekten Bruchteil einer Ewigkeit, hört sie nur Stille und ihren Körper, wie er schwingt und eins wird.

Dann fühlt sie seine Finger in sich und seinen Daumen, der drückt – Sie stöhnt. Schwebt. Zerspringt. Und die Welt dreht sich schneller, als ob sie den vorigen Moment wieder aufholen will, wird lauter oder ist das sie?

Egal. Sie kommt. Kommt an. Im Hier. Bei Spike.

„Wunderschön.“ Seine Lippen streifen wieder über ihr Gesicht und Cordelia zittert.

Nachbeben. Nichts weiter. Teil des Arrangements.

Nichts worüber sie sich Sorgen machen muss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia zweimal kommt und Spike einmal.

_Well they’ve got to make it disappear._

„Bereit für den nächsten Schritt?”

Cordelia hört Spike wie durch einen Nebel, aber die Bedeutung ist klar, würde Alarmbereitschaft in ihr auslösen, wenn sie nicht so relaxt wäre und sie nickt. Findet die Kraft und wickelt sich wieder um ihn mit ihren Armen und Beinen. Ihre Nase findet den Ort an seiner Halsbeuge, der nach See, Sommer und ihm riecht. Nicht mehr nach Tod. Der behaglich und tröstlich ist und sie braucht etwas Trost für ihre aufgewühlten Emotionen.

Fühlt, wie er wieder das Gewicht verlagert und dann über ihr schwebt.

Nur die Andeutung von Härte.

„Sicher?“ Er klingt so angespannt, wie sie sich fühlen sollte und sie löst sich aus seiner Halsbeuge, blickt ihm offen ins Gesicht und nickt noch einmal. Cordelia ist sich so sicher, wie sie ihrer Sache je sein kann und reden macht es nicht besser. Streicht ihm die widerspenstigen Haare aus den Augen und lässt ihre Hand über seine Wange gleiten. Härte und Weichheit.

Es geht noch immer darum ihre Dämonen zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen.

„Sicher.“ Ein Vorrücken in der Dunkelheit und er ist in ihr, füllt sie aus und dehnt sie, während Spike mit einem behutsamen Stoß tiefer in sie dringt. Cordelia hält die Luft an, wartet auf den Schmerz, der nicht kommt. Selbst dann nicht, als sie seine Hüfte an ihrer spürt. Er bewegungslos in ihr verharrt. Sein Schambein den Druck seines Daumens ersetzt und sie wieder Funken spürt.

Tiefer in ihr und es sie mehr an Blitze erinnert.

_Das erste richtige Gewitter des Sommers._

Gott, davor hatte sie so verdammte Angst?

Spannt testend die Muskeln an und hört ihn scharf die Luft einziehen. Das hier fühlt sich gut an, besser als gedacht, ohne Qual. Sie grinst in sein Gesicht, aber Spike hat die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist angestrengt. Als ob er versucht seinen Fokus zu finden. Fühlt Leichtigkeit und Humor in sich, ist beinahe etwas berauscht von der plötzlichen Erleichterung.

Gelöstheit und sie weiß, dass es das ist.

Spike ist in ihr und sie fühlt sich noch immer wie sie selbst. Die sexy Laune ist noch immer nicht abgeklungen und hat dem Drama platzgemacht. Spannt erneut die Muskeln an und hört sein, „Verflucht!“

Fährt durch seine feuchten Haare und will plötzlich seine Augen sehen. „Spike, um dein nichtvorhandenes Gewissen zu beruhigen, du hast dein Versprechen gehalten und ich bin außerdem schon zweimal bedient worden. Du brauchst dich meinetwegen nicht zurückhalten.“

Er hat sie vielleicht nicht härter kommen lassen, aber schöner. Viel schöner.

Er gibt ihr ein trockenes Lachen und blickt sie an. Seine Augen funkeln wie Edelsteine in der Nacht, Saphiren gleich, mit einem inneren Feuer. „Ich habe noch immer einen Ruf zu verteidigen und Zurückhaltung ist mir ins Blut gelegt.“

Sie lacht und er flucht wieder, bei der Bewegung. „Gott, du bist so eng.“

„Ist das nicht eine erstrebenswerte Eigenschaft bei einer Frau?“

„Cordelia.“ Sein Ton ist Ermahnung und Stöhnen in einem. „Ssh.“

Sein Kopf fällt auf ihre Schulter und seine Hände verlieren sich in ihrem nassen Haar, biegen ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück und sie fühlt seinen harschen Atem an ihrer Kehle. Dann zieht er sich bedächtig zurück und stößt wieder vor.

Ihr Lachen ebnet ab und sie zieht die Knie an.

Okay, es ist nicht so witzig, wie Cordelia gedacht hat. Nicht wenn er genau diesen Punkt in ihr trifft und sein Funke auf sie überspringt. Wenn er die Bewegung genauso wiederholt und sie plötzlich etwas benötigt, um ihren Mund zu beschäftigen. Um die Leere nicht mit Worten zu füllen oder Küssen. Findet seine Schulter und ihre Zähne graben sich leicht hinein.

Spike biegt ihren Kopf noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten, streift mit seiner Zunge über das Mal, presst dagegen, als ob er noch Angelus’ Essenz wahrnehmen kann, die es enthält und diesmal ist der Stoß heftiger. Spürt, wie die Aufgebrachtheit sich in seinem Rhythmus manifestiert und er auf diesen einen Makel fixiert ist, versucht es wegzuwischen mit seiner wütenden Zunge. Er lässt seine Aufmerksamkeit und seinen Mund dort, leckt und nagt mit stumpfen Zähnen und Cordelia fühlt ihren Puls brennen unter der Narbe, wie das Blut sich unter der Oberfläche sammelt.

Ihr Stöhnen entschlüpft ihr, bevor sie es halten kann.

Sie will Verdammt sagen, aber es ist sein Name.

Sie will ihn loslassen, aber sie zieht ihn näher.

Sie will – ihn.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis stoßen ihre Hüften vor, kommen ihm entgegen und sie will keine gezügelte Zärtlichkeit oder seine aufgezwungene Rücksichtnahme. Dieser Teil von ihr erwacht erneut, der dunkle, den sie nicht zuordnen kann oder ergründen will. Aber Spike scheint keinen Unterschied in ihrem Verhalten festzustellen oder keinen, der ihn abstößt und Cordelia ist einen Moment unsicher, bevor sie die Muskeln erneut anspannt und ihm entgegenkommt. Denkt, ‚Härter. Tiefer. Fester.’

Den Kopf zurückwirft und ihr Rückrat vom Holz löst. Ihren flexiblen Körper in seine Härte hinein biegt, ihn stumm um etwas bittet, das er zu gerne bereit ist ihr zu geben. Sein Tempo wird schneller und unkontrollierter. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass ihre Haut an den Stellen brennt, die das Holz berühren, weil andere Stellen lichterloh in Flammen stehen.

Bis er erstarrt und sie beißt den Schrei der Enttäuschung hinunter.

Beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Schluckt.

Zittert und weiß mit der plötzlichen Bewegungslosigkeit nichts anzufangen.

Seine Stimme ist gedämpft und heiser, „Du blutest.“

„Nein.“

„Doch.“

Schluckt das automatische Nein hinunter und denkt nach, wie sie diese sinnlose Diskussion sofort beenden kann, während er sich von ihrem Hals löst und sich von ihr aufrichtet. Nimmt sein echtes Gesicht wahr und wie er prüfend den Blick seiner gelben Augen über sie wandern lässt. Erwägend, „Mein Rücken?“

„Vielleicht. Komm hoch.“ Ist sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihre körperliche Verbindung nicht zu unterbrechen, als sie sich aufrichtet. Spürt seine Hand an ihrem Schulterblatt und sieht wie seine Finger beinahe schwarz in ihr Sichtfeld zurückkommen. Ihr Blut. Er hatte Recht. Greift nach seinem T-Shirt und wirft es hinter ihren Rücken. Breitet es aus.

Legt sich zurück, „Nun?“

Sieht, dass die Blutspur von seinem Finger verschwunden und sein Game Face fest an seinem Platz ist. Könnte wetten, dass wenn sie ihn jetzt küssen wurde, sie ihr Blut in seinem Mund wahrnehmen würde.

Vampire, so unglaublich einfach gestrickt. Manchmal.

„Nun gehen wir es umsichtiger an.“ Spürt seine Hände unter ihrem Gesäß, wie er sie anhebt und näher zieht, bis er ganz zwischen ihren Beine ist. Sie seine Oberschenkel unter ihrem Po fühlt und seine Hände an ihren Hüften.

Dann beginnt er Cordelia zu bewegen und sie schluckt. Der Winkel ist anders, tiefer. Schaukeln und wiegen. Intensiver, vor allem weil er seinen Daumen zwischen ihren Beine verschwinden lässt und genau den richtigen Druck auf das Nervenbündel ausübt, das sie schmelzen lässt. Er ist kontrollierter in dieser Position und sie starrt ihn an, wie seine Bauchmuskeln sich an und entspannen mit jedem Heben von ihrer Hüfte. Ihre Arme sind über ihren Kopf zurück gebogen und der Vollmond scheint direkt auf ihn, lässt die Szene vor ihr in einem bizarren Zwischenlicht erscheinen.

Sie ist ihm mehr ausgeliefert in dieser Position und gleichzeitig freier. Seltsam.

Spike baut die abgekühlte Spannung mit ein paar Stößen wieder auf und sie blickt in seine Augen. Kann nur in seine Augen starren, während er ihren Körper einnimmt und den Druck in ihre Lenden zurückbringt. Das Pochen und Pulsieren. Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, wie schnell sie wieder an Funken und Feuerwerk denkt und Cordelia weiß, sie bildet es sich nur ein, aber seine Augen scheinen unnatürlich zu strahlen. Zu hell. Aber sie kann den Blick nicht abwenden und er steigert seinen Rhythmus, in dem er in sie fährt und sie ist in Trance. Unter seinem Bann.

Hypnotisierend, „Komm für mich, Cordelia.“

Es ist beinahe unheimlich, wie sehr sich ihr Körper und Spike verstehen.

Er übereifrig seinem Befehl nachkommt und sie fühlte sich nicht auf der Grenze, als sein Daumenagel den Punkt streift, aber sie spürt wie sie erneut fällt. In seine Augen und seinen Körper. Die Spannung sich entlädt, als ob er eine Klaviersaite durchtrennt hätte. Kurz und einschneidend. Lässt die Luft mit einem lang gezogenen Seufzen entweichen, spürt wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn konvulsivisch zusammenziehen und er verzieht sein Gesicht beinahe schmerzverzerrt.

Hält sie noch fest.

Hält seine Kontrolle und es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie diese bewundert, aber ihr will gerade die andere Zeit nicht einfallen. Schließt schaudernd die Augen und kommt zur Ruhe.

Spürt seine Handflächen auf ihren Oberschenkeln, wie sie weiter wandern, über ihren flachen Bauch und an ihrem Busen verharren. Rauer, wie vorher. Inständiger. Jetzt benötigt er etwas von ihr, will mehr und Cordelia ist mehr als bereit seinen Wünschen nachzugeben. Egal, wie diese aussehen sollten.

Sie schuldete ihm mehr als drei Orgasmen.

Sie schuldet ihm ihr Sexleben und ihre Zukunft.

Cordelia öffnet die Augen und blickt auffordernd in seine Miene, er zögert kurz, dann, „Dreh dich um.“

Nickt ihm zu und löst sich von ihm, kniet vor ihm und spürt wie er wieder in sie eindringt. Die Leere erneut füllt. A Tergo hineingleitet, langsam. Bringt ihre Stirn auf die Unterarme und fühlt seine Hände, die ihre Hüfte näher ziehen und er nimmt einen leichten Rhythmus auf. Wieder kontrolliert und beinahe abwesend in der Unbeschwertheit. Als ob er nicht wirklich hier bei ihr wäre, sondern seinen Fokus woanders hätte und sie wundert sich.

Nur ein wenig. Nur ein bisschen. Und würde gerne sein Gesicht sehen, einfach so.

Vielleicht um sich zu vergewissern, dass er hier bei ihr ist und nicht in seiner Vergangenheit. Weil seine Augen es ihr verraten würden oder der angespannte Zug um seinen Mund, von dem sie weiß, wann er nichts mit ihr zu tun hat. Und Cordelia spürt den ersten Anflug von Lust und weiß plötzlich, was er da treibt. Sein Griff wird fester und seine Stöße unnachgiebiger und sie drückt den Rücken durch.

Das hier ist anders, als vorher, unpersönlicher und trotzdem – heiß.

Presst ihre Stirn ein wenig fester auf ihre überkreuzten Unterarme, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Fühlt, wie seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen, eine die Rundung ihres Hinterns abfährt und die andere ihre Wirbelsäule, nachdem seine Finger ausgiebig, die Konturen ihrer Tätowierung abgefahren haben.

Vielleicht hatte auch ihr Tattoo seine Aufmerksamkeit, aber es muss ihm vorher aufgefallen sein, oder? Seine Hände fühlen sich anders an, aber den Teil hatte sie schon, oder? Bestimmter und seine Handfläche übt genug Druck aus, um sich in seine Berührung zu biegen. Beinahe eine Massage, aber sie bauen keine Spannung ab, sondern erhöhen sie nur. So wie seine Geschwindigkeit sie atemlos und bedürftig macht. Schließlich findet seine Hand ihr Ziel, sein Unterarm auf ihrem Rückrat, seine Finger um ihr Genick.

Kommt an ihrem Nacken zur Ruhe, sie dort nicht wirklich niederdrückt, aber festhält.

Zeit für seine Bedürfnisse und das hier fühlt sich primitiver an, aber Cordelia hat gelernt, dass Primitivität nicht unbedingt schlecht sein muss. Er sie trotzdem mit einer Bewegung töten könnte und die Feststellung berührt sie ungefähr genauso tief, wie die, dass der Himmel tagsüber azurblau ist. Diese Wahrheit ist nicht neu. Spike zwar ihren Nacken festhält, aber nicht ihre Hüften und so findet sie zögernd ihr eigenes Tempo, das sie seinem entgegensetzt.

Ihm schließlich in nichts nachsteht. Animalisch. Dämonisch. Herausfordernd.

Cordelia lässt sich von ihm dominieren und ihre Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern, spreizt ihre Finger und sie denkt nicht, als sie die Wölbung findet, sondern fühlt nur. Fühlt seinen Schwanz, wie er sich ungezähmt in ihr bewegt und ihre eigene Lust, weiß, wie sie es noch besser für sich machen kann und das hier hat nichts mit einsamer Selbstbefriedigung zu tun, aber viel mit Befriedigung und Spike hat zur Genüge dafür heute Nacht gesorgt. Es sollte nicht seine Sorge sein.

Es ist nichts Schamhaftes in ihrer Haltung, es fühlt sich zu natürlich und richtig an.

Sie weiß, dass sie jetzt Sex haben, um expliziter zu sein, miteinander ficken und es nicht süß oder lieblich ist, sondern wild und auf der Grenze zur Rohheit. Und dass es einen Teil von ihr unglaublich antörnt.

Der Teil ist noch immer dunkel, erscheint aber nicht mehr so angsteinflößend. Das hier fühlt sich zu gut an, um von Grund auf verdorben zu sein. Gleichzeitig ist es das, vor dem Priester sonntags in der Kirche von der Kanzel wettern und sie fühlt sich sündig und gut. Der Widerspruch verwirrt sie einen Moment, bis sie seine Hand über ihrer spürt und er seine Finger zwischen ihre schiebt.

Noch immer dominierend, aber er hat ihr genug Zärtlichkeit für eine Nacht gegeben und sie braucht _auch_ das. Hört ihn stöhnen und seine simple Art, die Erregung in primitive Laute zu packen. Es klingt richtig und verdammt, er ist sowieso lauter als sie und es kümmert niemand. Cordelia das Klatschen von nacktem Fleisch aus der Distanz wahrnimmt. Nichts von Bedeutung und diesmal glühen nicht nur ihre Wangen, sondern ihr gesamter Körper. So wie die gesamte Welt in Bewegung erscheint und nicht nur ihr Körper. Die beiden Hände, die sie fest und niederhalten ihr Unterstützung geben und einen Rahmen.

Sie keucht und den Schweiß in ihrem Nacken fühlt.

Die Lust in ihrem Unterleib, wie sie sich ausstreckt, wie ein Raubtier, das langsam aus seinem Winterschlaf erwacht. Nein, wie ein Raubtier, das zum ersten Mal jagt. Spürt die Erwartung, die Gewalt in ihrem eigenen Wesen. Spürt Spikes Dominanz und fühlt keinen Grund sich aufzulehnen, weil er ihr das gibt, was sie braucht. Seine Härte in ihr. Sein Vorstoßen und Ausfüllen ihrer Leere.

Will seinen Namen sagen und keucht, „Gott.“

Fühlt, wie er gegen ihren Rücken fällt und einen Arm neben ihre Rippen aufstützt. Seine Lippen sind neben ihrem Ohr, so heiß, sie weiß, dass er nicht so heiß sein kann.

Frevelhaft und ruchlos, „Gott, hat nichts damit zu tun, Cordelia.“

Und er presst fester auf den Knoten und stößt tiefer und sie spürt, wie ihre Knie zittern, ihre Oberschenkel, als ob sie eine verdammte Stute wäre und sich ihre Flanken heiß gelaufen hätte. Gibt nach, als sie ihr Gewicht nicht mehr halten kann und seines. Bricht nieder und sein Mund ist auf ihren Wunden am Rücken, sie fühlt seine Zunge, seine scharfen Zähne, wie er saugt und leckt. Spürt seine Hand unter ihrem Schambein und wie er sie wieder hochzieht in Position bringt.

Spürt seine Fänge, wie sie über ihre Schultern streifen und sie will sagen, dass es okay ist. Dass es für sie in Ordnung sein wird, falls er sie beißt, wenn er sie endlich kommen lässt, aber ihr fehlt die Fähigkeit sich zu artikulieren. In Worten auszudrücken, was sie will. Bringt ein Schluchzer hervor und bockt unkontrolliert gegen ihn, das ist das, auf das er gewartet zu haben scheint. Denn sie hört ihn schreien und fühlt ihn kommen, in jeder Fiber ihres Körpers. In jeder Faser und sie spürt die unkontrollierten Zuckungen seines Körpers, als er sich in ihren entleert. Sein Griff, der sich anspannt, bis es schmerzhaft ist und folgt ihm in die Niederlage.

Kampfunfähig. Besiegt. Gewinnend.

Spürt durch einen Nebelschleier, wie Spike auf ihr zusammenbricht. Bleibt liegen.

Solange bis er sich mit ihr schwungvoll umdreht und sie auf ihm zum liegen kommt. Er ist noch immer in ihr und sie starrt blicklos in den Sternenhimmel. Fühlt seine Umarmung und seine Lippen an ihrem Hals, ist trotzdem irgendwie taub, von ihren Sinneseindrücken überwältigt und niedergeworfen. Schließlich nachdem sich ihr Atem schon lange wieder beruhigt hat und das Zittern ebenso der Vergangenheit angehört, wie das Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln, bricht Spike das Schweigen.

„Bin ich gut oder bin ich gut?“ Cordelia spürt ein Lächeln, das sich seinen Weg an ihre Lippen erkämpft und ist zu kraftlos für eine Erwiderung. Arroganter Bastard, aber er hatte Recht. Drückt nur kurz seinen Unterarm, der über ihrem Bauch liegt.

„Das war unerwartet, aber du bist tatsächlich heute Nacht härter gekommen, als mit ihm.“ Das Lächeln ist jetzt breit auf ihr Gesicht gepflastert. „Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt brav Danke sagst und ich verzichte ebenso auf meine Blumen und meinen Schokoriegel?“ Sie lacht los und Spike spannt seine Arme um sie an. „Nun?“

Cordelia bringt ihre Hand auf seine Wange, legt ihren Kopf in den Nacken, dreht sein Gesicht und ihres. Küsst ihn. Fest. Lange. Freundschaftlich. Dann mir einer Stimme, die mehr als ein bisschen amüsiert ist. „Danke, Spike, für den großartigsten Sex meines kurzen Lebens.“

„Wofür sind Freunde mit Erfahrung da.“ Schüttelt den Kopf über seine Zufriedenheit und ist zu träge zum Weiterargumentieren. Cordelia hat jetzt eine bessere Vorstellung von sexueller Erfahrung und Sex. Sie versteht Liebe noch immer nicht, aber das ist ganz okay. Gähnt so ausgiebig, dass ihr Kiefer knackt und sie sein leises Lachen hört. „Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, bevor ich in Gefahr gerate, mich in Staub aufzulösen.“

„Gib mir noch einen Moment, ich brauche mein Gefühl in meinen Gliedmaßen zurück.“ Bewegt ihre Zehenspitzen und Finger.

Wachsam, „War ich zu grob?“

„Nein. Aber erschöpfend. Immerhin weiß ich jetzt wenigstens, was mit der Redewendung, es wie Tiere treiben, gemeint ist.“

Seine Stimme klingt ernsthaft, als ob es ein wichtiges Thema wäre, das es zu erwägen galt, „Ich würde mehr mit dem Spruch, das Hirn rausvögeln gehen.“

„Spike?”

„Ja?”

“Sei einfach still, okay? Einmal in deinem langen Unleben, tu mir den Gefallen. Wir können das Ganze noch auf einer Note ausklingen lassen, die nicht total grotesk ist.”

„Oh-kay.“ Einen Herzschlag später, „Aber du warst diejenige, die überhaupt erst mit der Idee von Fuck Buddies kam und wie grotesk ist das? Ich meine, Liebhaber hört sich klassisch und stilvoll an, aber -“ Der harte Schlag ihres Ellbogens in seine Rippen lässt ihn augenblicklich verstummen und sie dreht sich schneller um, als ihr ausgepowerter Zustand es erlauben sollte. Spürt einige Muskeln sich in Protest zusammenziehen, kommt rittlings auf seinem Bauch zum sitzen, fängt seine Handgelenke ein und nagelt ihn spielerisch unter ihr fest.

„Bezeichnest du mich und meine moderne Ausdrucksweise als stillos, Spike?“ Hebt ihre Augenbraue und ihr Tonfall enthält mehr als nur eine kleine Dosis Drohung, ihren Stil in Frage zu stellen.

Sein Grinsen ist verdorben, „Wie sieht meine Bestrafung aus, wenn ich es tue?“

Spikes Handgelenke loslassend, setzt sich zurück, sinnend, „Mmh, wie wäre es mit Sexentzug, ich habe gehört, das soll effektiv bei einem Liebhaber sein.“

Seine Hände kommen auf ihrem nackten Oberschenkel zum liegen, unbeeindruckt von ihm, „Oh, du würdest es nicht wagen. Außerdem müssten wir dazu eine Beziehung haben, die über deine Definition von Fuck Buddies hinausgeht, denn so wie ich es verstanden habe, machen wir es nur ‚wie Tiere’, wenn wir beide Notstand haben. Richtig?“

Ihr Grinsen ist sexy und herausfordernd. “Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass der sich ziemlich schnell bei dir einstellt mit meinem stillosen Verhalten.“

„Ich denke, ich habe ein Monster mit meinem unwiderstehlichen Sexappeal geschaffen, Kwé.“

„Ich denke, wir sollten dich in Sicherheit schaffen, bevor du davon überzeugt bist, dass du die Sonne dieser Galaxie bist und dich selber in Flammen setzt.“

„Tödlich getroffen, genau ins Herz.“ Und er schlägt gegen seinen Brustkorb und Cordelia schüttelt lachend den Kopf. Steht auf und streckt ihm ihre Hand zum Hochkommen hin, er nimmt sie an und kommt neben ihr zum stehen.

„Dein Herz wird dein Ende sein, weißt du das, Spike?“

„Ich wusste es schon immer. Niemand ist an meinem Kopf interessiert. Dabei bin ich ein so vernünftiger Vampir und habe ein so betörendes Wesen.“ Sein Lächeln ist so einnehmend und die Geste, mit der er ihr das Haar hinters Ohr streicht so natürlich, dass die Wärme in ihrem Herz kurz zurück ist, bevor sie sich fast brüsk wegdreht und beginnt sich anzukleiden.

Sie weiß, dass ihre Unerfahrenheit sie empfänglich für seinen Charme macht und für ihn. Sie sollte an etwas denken. Etwas das wichtig war. Aber die Nacht war zuviel für sie, um sich schnell an alle Veränderungen anzupassen. Sie war liebevolles Geplänkel nicht mehr gewohnt. Nicht damit vertraut, dass jemand sie als Sexobjekt wahrnahm und es sich gut anfühlte.

Cordelia hatte sich viele Titel und Positionen in ihrem Leben erkämpft, aber die einer Liebhaberin befand sich nicht darunter. Seine gute Laune und gelöste Stimmung nach dem Sex war absolutes Neuland für sie. Das musste es sein, zufrieden mit ihrer Logik hat sie sich wieder im Griff, als sie ihre Schuhe überstreift, wendet sie sich ihm wieder zu.

„Wie lange haben wir noch, bevor die Sonne aufgeht?“

Er kniet vor ihr, bindet seine Docks, blickt zum Vollmond und dann in den Sternenhimmel. „Eine gute Stunde, sollte eigentlich ohne Probleme im Schritttempo reichen. Wenn wir in keine Schwierigkeiten rennen, wie einen umherstreifenden Werwolf.“

„Du hast eine unnachahmliche Art Schwierigkeiten heraufzubeschwören.“

Er gibt ihr ein verwegenes Grinsen und läuft los. Wirft über seine Schulter zurück, „Dafür liebst du mich, ich bin wie die Mächte.“ Sie friert in ihrem Schritt ein. „Führe dich genau in den Ärger, nur helfe ich dir dabei wieder heraus und lasse dich nicht in den Seilen hängen.“

Folgt ihm kopfschüttelnd, „Das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich dich liebe.“

Er bleibt stehen, „Nein?“

„Nein.“ Geht an ihm vorbei und er holt wieder auf, blickt sie so lange abwartend von der Seite an, bis sie sich schließlich lächelnd zu ihm dreht, während sie weiterläuft. „Was? Wir haben schon über die Gefahr deines Egos geredet und ich setze mich nicht dem Risiko einer plötzlichen Verpuffung aus. Oder in deinem Fall mit Sicherheit einer dramatischen spontanen Selbstentzündung.“

„Komm schon, nur einen weiteren Grund.“

„Nein.“

„Cor.“ Er tänzelt um sie herum.

„Nein!“ Sie denkt, sie wird diese Form der Kommunikation bis zur Rückkehr zu Marthas Haus führen und grinst. Es gibt schlimmere Formen des Zeitvertreibens, als es mit Spike auf eine Diskussion ankommen zu lassen.

Er quengelt, „Cor-de-li-ah!“

Und bessere. Hakt sich in seinen Arm ein. „Ich liebe dich einfach so, okay? Als Freund und Fuck Buddy, weil du unglaublich penetrant und nervenaufreibend bist, dass ich deine Gesellschaft nicht anders ertragen könnte und ich den letzten Teil meiner Aussage anhängen musste, damit dein Ego erträglich bleibt. Einverstanden?“

Er lacht zufrieden, „Du hattest nichts gegen mein penetrant sein, als ich dich penetriert habe.“

„Das war lahm, selbst für dich.“

„Warum grinst du dann?“

„Pfft, ich grinse nicht.“

„Tust du wohl.“

„Sind wir im Kindergarten, oder was?“

Natürlich rannten sie auf ihrem Weg zurück in Schwierigkeiten und wurden angegriffen, aber nicht von Werwölfen, soweit reichten Spikes seherische Fähigkeiten dann doch nicht. Nur ein Pack von denselben Dämonen, die Spike gestern niedergemetzelt hatten, so dass es Zeit für eine Revancheparty für ihn war und einer kurzen Lektion für Cordelia, wie man ein Genick schnell und effektiv mit den Händen brechen kann. Sie zog noch immer Schwerter vor, weshalb sie die Klinge eines gefallenen Dämons an sich nahm und ihren Kampf mit dieser Waffe fortführte.

Selbstverständlich schlichen sie sich erst wenige Minuten, bevor das Morgengrau eindeutig zu hell für ihn wurde in Marthas Haus. Tatsächlich kam Cordelias Verbandskasten erneut bei ihm zur Verwendung. Zweifellos war es nicht das letzte Mal auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise. Trotzdem riss ihre Unterhaltung nie ab und das Lächeln blieb auf ihren Gesichtern.

Und als sie gemeinsam im Bett lagen, kurz bevor der Schlaf Überhand gewann, dachte Cordelia, was für komische Wesen sie waren.

Und Spike dachte, was für eine erstaunliche Kreatur sie war.

_Martha nebenan in ihrem Schlafzimmer dachte, dass ein weiteres Schicksal besiegelt war und ihr die Vorgehensweise der Mächte nicht gefiel. Die alte Indianerin eine lange Zeit nicht mit ihnen uneins war, aber der Besuch in der Zwischenwelt ihren Widerspruch geregt hatte. Die Balance drohte erneut zu kippen und sie sahen sich nicht gezwungen einzugreifen, stattdessen stellten sie weitere Fallen für ihre Streiter auf und das war nicht nur sinnlos, sondern bedrohlich für die Welt. Martha liebte diese Welt. So wie sie war. Sie mochte keine grundlegenden Veränderungen, weshalb sie Apokalypsen verabscheute. Sie fühlte sich wohl bei dem Stamm, den sie als ihren angenommen hatte, über den sie wachte und beschützte._

_Sie Cordelia im Wesen ähnlicher war, als diese annahm und sie würde ihnen gerne eine Warnung zukommen lassen, die effektiv war, klar und deutlich. Aber das letzte Mal als sie gegen die Mächte argumentierte, war um die Zeit geschehen, als ihr Stamm vom weißen Mann nach Westen zwangsumgesiedelt wurde und sie hatte diese Zeit in einer anderen Dimension verbracht. Von Dämonen bewacht und von den Mächten niedergebunden. Ihrer Kraft beraubt für Jahrhunderte._

_Martha weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Sommer es her ist, als ihr endlich erlaubt wurde zurückzukehren, geschwächt und machtlos. Sie ist sich nur sicher, dass dies lange vor Spikes menschlicher Geburt geschehen war. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung dieser speziellen Erfahrung oder auf das Eintreffen dieser dunklen Zukunft, die in der Luft lag und ein Schlüssel dazu war eine zufriedene Cordelia. Eine glückliche Cordelia zog nicht in den Krieg und Martha versteht nicht, weshalb die Mächte sich dieser einfachen Wahrheit verschlossen und sie wieder herausforderten._

_Martha ist bereit, einiges dafür zu opfern, dass ihre Welt erhalten bleibt. Sie nahm persönliche Niederlagen nicht gut auf. Eine weitere Ähnlichkeit mit Cordelia, sie behüteten, was sich unter ihrem Schutz befand oder zerstörten die Bedrohungen elementar._

_Es hieß ein individuelles Schicksal aufzuheben zum Wohl der Welt, denn Cordelia und Spike beschritten einen gefährlichen Pfad. Die Verantwortung war zu groß und die Chancen zu gewinnen zu niedrig. Die beide waren eindeutig zu jung für diese Bürde._

_Aber sie waren machtvolle Krieger._

_Und sie hatten beide wieder etwas zu verlieren._

_Wissen war Macht und Aufklärung nicht gegen die Regeln, langsam beginnt Martha zu lächeln._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia den Pfad erklärt bekommt, der hierher führte und Spike sie vor einem mentalen Absprung bewahrt.

_The farther I fall,_  
_I’m beside you._

Das Klopfen an der Türe ist unnachgiebig. Es hört nicht auf, egal wie tief Cordelia sich unter dem Kissen und Spikes Körper vergräbt. Er war im Ignorieren störender Geräusche geübter als sie oder einfach ungehobelter in seinem Egoismus. Mit einem Stöhnen richtet sie sich schließlich auf, stolpert fluchend über einen von Spikes Docks und öffnet die Tür. Es war zu früh für Höflichkeiten und das alte Gesicht vor ihr ist enervierend gutgelaunt.

Die schmerzende Stelle reibend und Martha müde anfunkelnd, „Was?“

„Zeit für dein Reinigungsritual.“

Verdutzt, „Huh?“

Die Indianerin gibt ihr ein durchtriebenes Lächeln, „Das ist Brauch nach der Paarung.“

Jetzt ist sie wach. „Wa-as?“ Was hatte Sex mit dieser Störung zu tun?

Ein glockenhelles Lachen hallt durch den Flur und es ist nicht Cordelias, zu verwirrt für eine Reaktion, bis Martha Erbarmen mit ihr hat und ausführt, „Ich mache nur Spaß. Aber im Ernst ich muss mit euch beiden reden und diesmal Klartext, keine kryptischen Botschaften, das hier ist zu wichtig, um es auf Missverständnisse ankommen zu lassen. Ich erwarte euch in fünf Minuten unter der Küche und ja, ihr habt ausreichend geschlafen, die Sonne geht bereits unter, also keine Ausreden und etwas Beeilung.“

Damit ist Martha aus dem Gang verschwunden, erstaunlich wie flink die Alte sein konnte und direkt. Cordelia schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf und schließt die Tür.

„Hast du das mitbekommen, Spike?“ Er gibt ihr nur ein Grunzen und sie weiß zwischenzeitlich, dass er kein Abendvampir ist oder wie auch immer man die Zeit direkt nach dem Aufstehen, bei seiner Spezies nannte. Etwas das mit ihrem Wesen Hand in Hand ging, niemand der sie kannte, sprach sie ohne eine Tasse Kaffee an oder zwei. Ein Grund mehr, warum Dennis der perfekte Untermieter für sie war.

Vor allem nicht wenn sie Muskelkater hat und - Oh.

Sie sollte _dort_ keinen Muskelkater haben und sie sollte nicht nackt sein. Das war nicht gut und langsam wacht ihr Verstand auf und die Erinnerung an gestern kommt zurück.

Ihr Blick geht panisch zu dem Vampir in ihrem Bett. Die Boxershorts sind verschwunden, waren nie mehr als ein Zugeständnis an ihr Bedürfnis nach etwas Anstand und Sitte. Der nackte Hintern, egal wie delikat er auch sein mochte, war ein falscher Ausblick in einem Leben, das ihr scheinbar aus den Händen geglitten war.

Cordelia lässt sich halt suchend gegen den Türrahmen fallen.

Verdammt.

Aber Cordelia hat keine Zeit sich damit auseinander zusetzen. Nicht wenn Martha in der Küche wartet und fünf Minuten knapp bemessen sind. Sich schnell anziehend und Spike zum Aufstehen motivierend, brauchte sie trotzdem länger und das Hämmern an der Türe ist zurück.

Sie überlässt das endgültige Wecken von Spike Martha, weil deren Gesicht mit Sicherheit den gewünschten Effekt auf seine Erektion und suggestiv ins Kissen gebrummte Andeutung, „Komm her, lass uns Fuck Buddy spielen“, hatte und ihres, nun ja – Kein Eiswasser mehr für seine Lust bedeutete.

Cordelia geht der peinlichen Situation aus dem Weg und sich die Zähne putzen. Ihr Spiegelbild war erstaunlich unbewegt, von den sich jagenden Gedanken. Die Wangen rosig, die Augen funkelnd und mit dem Nachglühen einer Frau, die wirklich guten Sex in den letzten zwölf Stunden gehabt hatte. Oder vielleicht war es nur die Verlegenheit. Aber verdammt, warum mussten Dämonen wie Martha und Lorne mit ihrem Wissen immer in den ungünstigsten Moment prahlen und herausplatzen.

Es war lästig und unhöflich.

Die Alte hatte mit Sicherheit in den letzten fünfzig Jahren keinen Sex gehabt und mit dem Gedanken stürzt sie in die Küche und erstarrt. Da wo der Küchentisch auf einem wahrscheinlich handgehäkelten Teppich gestanden hatte, war nun eine Luke, die in den Keller führte. Die Idee, diese Unterhaltung in einem engen, muffigen Keller zu führen, sagte ihr nicht zu. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Cordelia, komm schon und ja, du hast Recht und es ist tatsächlich länger her.“ Die Stimme aus dem Loch klingt noch immer vergnügt und vom Echo leicht verzerrt.

Ihre Wangen brannten jetzt. Shit, das konnte heiter werden.

Sie klettert vorsichtig die Leiter hinunter, unten ankommt und merkt Cordelia, dass es kein Keller, sondern eine natürliche Höhle unter dem Haus ist. Der Stein glänzt in dem Licht der Feuer, der unbehandelte schwarzer Granit, wirft Funken zurück und der Platz vor ihr ist groß und eben. Ihr Blick fängt die Szene ein, die Fackeln und das Feuer in der Mitte. Den Kreis und die Symbole, die in den Sand gezeichnet sind und Cordelia mochte Magie noch nie und hier sind alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Die Gänsehaut ist zurück und sie sucht Spikes Blick und als sie ihn findet, erwidert er ihn achselzuckend. Er sieht nicht alarmiert aus, wie er leger neben Martha steht, außerhalb des Zirkels und sie kommt neben ihnen zum Stehen.

Martha schmunzelt jovial, „Ihr seid nicht an der langen Erklärung interessiert, oder?“

Sie verneinen beide augenblicklich.

„Okay, die Kurzfassung, alles was innerhalb des Kreises gesprochen wird, bleibt Unvernommen. Mit Unvernommen meine ich, dass weder die Mächte noch sonst ein höheres oder niederes Wesen, die gesprochenen Worte hören und aufnehmen können. Ebenso wenig wie Dämonen und Menschen. Nur was sich körperlich im Zirkel befindet, ist dazu fähig, das Gesagte zu erfassen. Seht es als wirksame Spionageabwehr auf mystischer Ebene. Außerdem hat dieser Zirkel die Zusatzfunktion, die Wahrheit zu offenbaren. Ihr könnt nicht lügen, so wie ich und wir werden uns alle in unserer dämonischen Form gegenüberstehen. Dich eingeschlossen Cordelia. Es wird Zeit, dass du erkennst, was für eine Art von Dämon du bist. Ich habe vor euch über einen Teil eures Schicksals aufzuklären und eure Fragen so offen zu beantworten, wie ich kann. Seid ihr bereit?“

Spike starrt erwägen in Cordelias Augen, als er findet was er sucht, antwortet er als erster, „Yeah, warum nicht, Aufklärung hat noch niemand geschadet.“

Cordelia nickt zögernd. Sieht wie Martha in den Kreis tritt und die Gestalt der alten Frau von ihr abfällt. Stattdessen eine Dämonin an ihre Stelle tritt, deren Haut eine absolut brillante Grünnuance annimmt. Anders als Lornes Färbung, trotzdem beeindruckend und ergreifend makellos. Sie erscheint beinahe durchscheinen und Cordelia denkt an eine Jadestatue mit Augen aus Smaragden und Onyx, blendend und wunderschön. Das hüftlange Haar pechschwarz. Das Gesicht zeitlos und glatt. Dann folgt Spike und es ist beruhigend sein Game Face zu sehen, normal und komfortable. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug folgt sie den beiden, fühlt wie die Magie durch sie durchschwappt und dann schließt sie die Augen vor dem gleißenden weißen Licht, das von ihrem Körper ausgeht. Zu hell. Vielzu hell.

Sie ist körperlos für einen Augenblick, nur Licht und sie fühlt Panik.

Hört Marthas Stimme aus der Distanz und dann in ihrem Kopf und konzentriert sich auf die Worte, „Fokussier dich auf deinen Körper.“

Cordelia will sagen, dass sie keinen hat, aber dann bekommt sie das Gefühl für ihre Haut zurück und dann kann sie endlich die Augen öffnen und ihr Körper glüht noch immer. Aber es ist mehr ein Nachglühen. Diesmal ist es kein subtiler Eindruck, ihre Haut ist golden, glänzt und schimmert wie flüssiges Metal. Die Sonne in einer Nahaufnahme. Lebendig, liquide, transparent.

Aber ihre Hände sind noch ihre Hände auch wenn sie anders aussehen, die gleichen Linien, die sie Zeit ihres Lebens begleitet haben. Die Narben, die sie in den letzten Jahren erkämpft hat und dieselbe Form ihrer Fingernägel. Selbst wenn alles anders wirkt, ist es noch sie unter all dem träge fließenden Gold.

Vernimmt Spikes, „Verdammt, das war imposant, Kwé.“ Und sie kann sich noch nicht vom Anblick ihrer Haut lösen. „Wie heißt ihre Dämonenart, Martha?“

„Die Potawatomi nennen uns Sawasmo we'onuk.“ Nach einem Moment des Suchens hat Martha den passenden Begriff geformt, „Gewitterschönheit.“

„Uns?“ Cordelia blickt auf und Marthas grüne Gestalt verwandelt sich in das gleißende weiße Licht. Kontrollierter als es bei ihr der Fall war, aber noch strahlender ergießt sich die Lichtflut aus dem Körper der Dämonin. Die Verwandlung hat tatsächlich etwas von einem Gewitter und die Helligkeit ist so blendend wie ein lang gezogener Blitz am Nachthimmel. Für Spikes Augen zuviel. Er legt instinktiv schützend den Arm vor sein Gesicht, bis das Licht wieder gedämpft ist und er den Arm senkt. Auch Marthas Körper glüht in den Nachwehen, aber sie hat den grünlichen Schein einer Waldfee oder Elfe.

Wunderschön, aber anders, kühler.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass ich mich in ein Glühwürmchen verwandele und das Triangel ist perfekt.“ Spikes Spott kann den fassungslosen Tonfall nicht ganz verbergen.

„Nein, du bleibst schön das Schattenwesen, das du bist, ansonsten haben wir größere Probleme, als ich bis jetzt angenommen habe.“ Martha klingt ernst, „Ihr seid beide zu vertrauensselig. Ich hätte mehr Widerstand von dir erwartet, Spike. Den Kreis zu betreten war leichtsinnig und dumm. Magie ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Niemals.“ Bevor er zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen kann, hebt sie die Hand, „Keine Diskussionen, wir haben wichtigere Themen, die wir besprechen müssen und Cordelias Dämonenstatus ist Teil davon.“

Mit den Worten richtet sich Marthas Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Wir sind mächtig, fast zu mächtig für diese Dimension. Aber es wird noch Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht Jahrhunderte dauern, bis du eine Vorstellung von dem bekommst, was in dir schlummert und das macht dich verletzbar. Im Jetzt. Ich sagte dir, dass du diesen Weg gewählt hast und das ist wahr. Jedoch haben sich die Mächte der Ewigkeit nicht selbstlos deinen Wünschen angeschlossen. Wie viel versteht ihr von Zeit und den kosmischen Gesetzen, denen wir unterliegen?“

Cordelia blickt Spike fragend an und er zuckt ein wenig hilflos die Schultern, als sie entgegnet, „Kommt auf den Zusammenhang an, schätze ich.“

„Soll ich es einfach machen?“ Und sie beide atmen mit einem Nicken auf und Martha überlegt kurz und fährt dann fort, „Schnecke und Fliege nehmen sich gegenseitig nicht als Lebewesen wahr, obwohl sie denselben Lebensraum miteinander teilen, weil die Zeitkonstanten auf denen sie beide existieren zu weit auseinander liegen. Die Bewegung der Schnecke ist zu langsam für die Fliege und die der Fliege zu schnell für die Schnecke. Um es grob zu umschreiben, haben Dämonen und Menschen oft dasselbe Wahrnehmungsproblem. Oder die Mächte. Ein menschliches Flehen und Beten, das über Jahre hinweggeht, ist trotzdem nur der Bruchteil einer Makrosekunde für ein Wesen, das ein Millennium als Wimperschlag wahrnimmt. Bedeutungslos.“

Das klang logisch, kam an Spikes gestrige Feststellung heran und erklärte gleichzeitig, den Mangel an Rücksichtnahme vonseiten der Mächte.

„Die Mächte greifen erst ein, wenn sich Zeitkonstanten und Welten überschneiden. Dann wird es für sie interessant. Das bringt mich zu deiner anderen Lebenslinie. Du hast eine abtrünnige Macht hier in dieser Dimension freigesetzt und sie haben den Verräter in den eigenen Reihen entlarvt, überführt und bestraft. Du warst danach mit dem Ausgang dieses Szenarios nicht glücklich und mächtig genug, um dich mit ihnen auf eine Abmachung einzulassen. Sie schuldeten dir einen Gefallen. Dieser Handel fiel ebenfalls nicht nach deinen Vorstellungen aus. Du warst, um es milde zu sagen angepisst, dass sie Angel eine Vision gaben, die nicht für ihn bestimmt war und zu dessen vorzeitigen Tod führte. Somit auf deinem ganz persönlichen Kreuzzug als Zwischenwesen. Infolgedessen haben die Mächte eingesehen, dass sie dich besser unter Kontrolle halten, wenn sie dir diese Existenz geben, dir deine Familie lassen und dir dein Wissen nehmen. Dein Preis bestand im Vergessen all deiner Fähigkeiten, der ultimativen Niederlage. Du hast gestattet, dass sie dein Leben auslöschten und dich einem Test unterzogen. Deine Liebe, deinen Glauben und deinen Geist.“

Cordelia stimmt ihr zu, das hier war vertrautes Terrain. „Die Mächte greifen gerne auf Tests ihrer Krieger zurück. Dass Angelus meine Wahl war, hast du schon einmal gesagt.“

„Er war deine Forderung, Cordelia.“ Marthas Tonfall enthält schlecht vertuschten Tadel. „Du wolltest seine Seele verankern, aber dafür musstest du ihnen etwas im Gegenzug bieten. Deine Arroganz bestand im Vergessen der Tatsache, dass du nicht immer unbesiegbar warst und dies hatte nichts mit deiner Jugend, sondern mit deinem Alter zu tun. Du hast einen Krieg angeführt, gegen die, wie nennst du sie im heute? Senior Partner?“

Cordelia gibt ihre wortlose Bestätigung. „Gegen sie und ihre Verbündeten. Du hast gewonnen, aber es gab zu viele Verluste, um den Sieg und die weit reichenden Konsequenzen zu versüßen. Die kosmischen Gesetze verloren ihre Bedeutung und die Balance kippte endgültig und nein, die Welt war nach deinem Sieg kein Paradies, sondern in Trümmern und nicht nur diese Welt.“

Ihre Stimme klingt hohl, „Weshalb sollte ich so einen Krieg anführen?“

„Weil du nichts mehr zu verlieren hattest, Kwé. Nichts und das nicht der Deal war, den sie dir versprochen hatten. Dein Versprechen gegenüber Angel, dass du ihn wieder siehst, hat sich nie erfüllt. Er hatte noch nicht seine Wiedergutmachung geleistet, als er starb und der Rest deiner Familie war deiner Meinung nach, ebenfalls erst am Anfang ihrer Reise. Leider war Azhe'n, der Wächter, der Hüter, der Krieger, der König und Spike hier anderer Ansicht. Deine Familie wurde in einer Nacht von dem Wolf, dem Widder und dem Hirsch nieder geschlachtet und das war der letzte Grund, den du benötigt hast, um dich von den Spielregeln der Mächten loszusagen.“

Spike unterbricht, „Wolfram & Hart? Was hat eine Anwaltskanzlei damit zu tun, egal wie dämonisch ihr Klientel ist?“

Die Erklärung ist logisch für Cordelia, offenkundig, „Sie sind die profanen Repräsentanten der Senior Partner hier auf Erden, Spike. Die Gegenspieler der Mächte.“

Martha schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „Das ist so nicht richtig. Wolfram & Hart sind ebenfalls Mächte, nur auf der anderen Seite des Gleichgewichtes. Du hattest eine Armee von Jägerinnen im Rücken und mit den beiden Ursprungsjägerinnen, der Hexe und der Ältesten als Unterstützung hast du Höllen erobert und Himmel einfallen lassen. Frauen Power bekam durch euch eine neue Dimension und ich meine das wortwörtlich. Aber der Krieg war zu verlustreich, zu ewig und am Ende standest du wieder alleine da. Genauso wie zu Beginn, nur war der Kosmos dein Schlachtfeld und nicht dein Inneres. Das war der Grund, weshalb du dich letztendlich auf das Friedensangebot der Mächte eingelassen hast, nachdem der Gottkönig Illyria fiel. Du hast dich nicht mit ihnen versöhnt, sondern nur ein anderes Terrain gewählt. Du wusstest, dass sie dich bluten lassen, aber es war besser, wie die Alternative, die du hervorgebracht hast. Eine Heerschar von Engel ist am Ende auch nur ein Heer und Krieg bleibt Krieg, egal in wessen Namen er geführt wird. Du bist der Krieg, aber diese Wahrheit ist dir schon bekannt.“

„Weshalb haben die Mächte meinen Aufstieg nicht verhindert? Du sprichst von einem Feldzug, der alles in den Schatten stellt, was sich in meiner Realität und Vorstellung befindet.“

„Du warst zu unbedeutend und dadurch unangreifbar, bis es zu spät war.“ Spike hört sich überzeugt von sich an und Martha nickt ihm aufmunternd zu, dass er weiterreden soll, „Sie haben nicht erkannt, dass sie in Gefahr schwebten. Wenn das was unser Orakel sagt stimmt, dann haben sie dich für ihre eigene Zwecke benutzt. Missbraucht und nicht durchschaut, dass dein Potential über das ihrer Pläne für dich hinausging. Dass du mächtige Alliierte in dieser Welt hast und die Hinterhalt-Taktik ist immer effektiver gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner, wie ein offener Angriff.“

Schließlich übernimmt Martha wieder das Gespräch, „Die Mächte sind nicht eine Macht, sondern untereinander verfeindet. Verschiedene Interessen kommen zusammen. Fehden laufen über Ewigkeiten und dein Auftauchen war für einige von Vorteil. Sie unterstützten deine Rebellion gegen die Direktive des Nichtintervenierens. Sie schützten dich, bis ein offener Krieg ausbrach. Sieh deine Rolle als die eines jeden großen Umstürzlers, die äußeren Umstände haben deinen Aufstieg beschleunigt. Die Unzufriedenheit war vorher da, aber brach mit dir offen aus. Sie waren zu fokussiert auf den Vampir mit Seele und die Frage, welcher Vampir nun gemeint war, um an die Seherin zu denken. Prophezeiungen wurden diskutiert, anstatt das Chaos zu unterbinden. Nachdem Spike und Angel beide Opfer der Senior Partner wurden, verschärfte sich die Anarchie, Machthunger mit Ehrgeiz und alteingesessene Interessen begannen sich zu bekriegen. Du hast die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, hieltest dich lange genug im Hintergrund auf, um im richtigen Moment mit deinen Verbündeten zu zuschlagen und ihnen die Rückkehr mit Hilfe des Schlüssels zu versperren. Der Kreislauf war unterbrochen, die Zeit für alle Wesen linear und begrenzt. Ihr führtet einen Blitzkrieg mit Giganten, die Äonen verschliefen und ward dadurch im Vorteil. Götter wurden sterblich und Sterbliche ewig. Ein Konzept, das neu war und einige Mächte sofort ausrottete, andere ihrer Kontrolle beraubte.“

Entschieden, „Ich führe keinen Krieg, um des Krieges Willen.“

Marthas Erwiderung erfolgt ebenso überzeugt, „Nein, aber einen, um für deine Überzeugung einzutreten. Cordelia, hier geht es nicht um eine Verurteilung, die liegt hinter dir. Dieser Teil der Geschichte wird nie wieder so geschrieben, die Mächte haben dafür gesorgt und du. Ihr habt einen Pakt ausgehandelt, der wieder hierher führte. Sie haben dir diese Macht genommen und sie werden dich kein zweites Mal unterschätzen. Das vor dem ich dich warne, ist die späte Rache der Besiegten. Oder verfrüht. Je nachdem. Du hast ein System zum Einsturz gebracht, das die Ewigkeit funktionierte und ihr habt Kräfte besiegt, die sich außerhalb deiner wildesten Phantasie befinden. Diese Gegner sind gefährlich und tödlich. Denkst du deine Visionen von Angel kommen von derselben Quelle, wie die deiner Rettungsmissionen?“

Cordelia spürt Spikes überraschten Blick auf sich und schluckt. Trocken, „Nein, aber es muss doch eine Einheit bestehen, oder nicht?“

„Ganzheit besteht in dem Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse, so wie du es erlebst. Nicht in einem Endziel, es ist eine Symbiose. Die helle Seite kann ohne die dunkle nicht existieren. Das ist die Lektion, die ein Teil der Mächte dir mitgeben will und die du am Ende selbst eingesehen haben musst, ansonsten wäre der Waffenstillstand nicht zustande gekommen. Man kann das Böse nicht in eine einzige Dimension verbannen. Es ist zu tief in allem verwurzelt, was uns umgibt. Man kann nur die schlimmsten Auswirkungen verhindern und darauf hoffen, dass es sich am Ende zum Guten wendet. Deine Methode war zu extrem, zu tief greifend und verwandelte das Gute in Nichts, weil es nicht ausbalanciert wurde.“

Ihr Kopf schwirrt, aber die Geschichte hört sich nicht so unwahr an, wie es Cordelia gerne hätte. „Okay, gehen wir davon aus, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Dieses Kuriosum sich so abgespielt hat, wie du es erzählst und ich jetzt wieder am Anfang stehe, an dem Punkt, den ich mir ausgesucht habe. Warum Angelus? Und vor allem warum Spike? Warum jetzt? Und weshalb erzählst du mir davon? Ich bin offensichtlich nicht unschuldig an der Misere.“

„Eines nach dem anderen. Warum jetzt? Ihr habt eine Variable in der Zeitlinie benötigt, einen Moment, der sich hätte anders entfalten können, um ein Paradoxon entstehen zu lassen und kein alternatives Universum. Diese Nacht war eine Option, der sowohl du, wie die verbliebenen Mächte zustimmten.“

Cordelia nickt, das klang einleuchtend und nachvollziehbar. Fred würde mit Sicherheit einige Fragen hierzu haben, aber ihr reichte die Erklärung. Angels Fluch war also modulierbar für die Mächte gewesen und nur dann zum Einsatz gekommen, als es in ihrem Sinne war. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr der Fall, wenn sie Wesleys Ausführungen glauben konnte, dann hatte Lornes Kontakte, den Fluch für immer aus dieser Existenz verbannt. „Du sagtest, dass ich Angels Seele gerettet habe, folglich ist die Glücksklausel endgültig geschlossen und er kann seinen Frieden finden?“

Martha blickt sie einen Augenblick hart an, bevor sich ihr Ausdruck in Mitleid wandelt und Cordelia sich auf noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten gefasst macht, bedauernd, „Er wird nicht verdammt, Kwé, du wirst es.“

Spike macht instinktiv einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber Cordelia lächelt ihm beruhigend zu, steckt den imaginären Faustschlag in ihren Magen weg und verneint seinen Beistand mit einer Geste ihrer Hand. Das wortlose Entsetzen in Cordelia bleibt unter der Oberfläche, als die grüne Dämonin bestimmt fortfährt, „Angel kann morgen sterben und seine Seele wird in die Dimension wandern, die ihr mit dem Himmel gleichsetzt, deine nicht. Du bist an dein Schicksal hier auf Erden gebunden und musst Wiedergutmachung leisten. Für dich und für ihn. Das ist Teil deiner Abmachung mit den Mächten.“

„Die Senior Partner sind jetzt also wirklich daran interessiert mich in ihre Finger zu kriegen, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, haben sie Anspruch auf meine Seele.“

„Nein, aber sie sind die einzigen, die sich im Moment ernsthaft dafür interessieren.“

Die Pause, die dieser Aussage folgt, ist schwerwiegend. Die Warnung offensichtlich.

Tod war tatsächlich keine Option mehr.

Schließlich nimmt Martha die Fragen von vorhin wieder auf, „Warum Angelus deine Prüfung war? Weil es um deine Rache für Angel ging bei deinem Kreuzzug und es ein Test der Mächte ist. Nicht nur deiner Liebe, sondern auch deiner Überzeugung. Sie sind nicht so weltfremd, um den Einschlag von purer Perversion und dem Bösen in Gestalt einer geliebten Kreatur zu unterschätzen, im Gegensatz zu deinem alten Selbst. Du hattest vergessen, dass du nicht dieselbe warst, wie zu diesem späten Zeitpunkt deines Lebens. Du bist nicht so widerstandsfähig und hattest nicht all die Verluste zu betrauern und zu verarbeiten, die du dort über dich ergehen lassen musstest. Du bist stark, aber nicht so stark wie in dem anderen Leben. Noch zu menschlich, zu jung, um in höheren Konzepten zu denken.“

Ihr Blick schweift zu Spike, der ihrer Unterhaltung angespannt und stillschweigend folgt, etwas das sie nervös machen sollte. Er war nicht ruhig oder leise. Nicht unter normalen Umständen, es war beinahe unnatürlich. Diese Ruhe von ihm.

Er hatte diesen Eispanzer weggesprengt, den sie sich um ihr Herz aufgebaut hatte und Cordelia schaudert bei der Vorstellung, wie kalt und hart sie dort gewesen sein muss, wenn ihr Angelus als ungefährlicher Gegner vorschwebte. Als ein Dämon, dessen Tortur sie einfach so wegstecken sollte. Dieses Wesen macht ihr Angst und sie beantwortet ihre gestrige Frage für sich um Stillen.

Liebe und Mitgefühl waren keine Schwächen.

„Vielleicht bin ich stärker.“ Und die beiden sehen sie verblüfft an. Nein, sie war nicht naiv, aber auch nicht desillusioniert von dem Kosmos und seinen Möglichkeiten. „Aber das ist nicht das Thema. Also warum Spike als Weggefährten?“

Und zum ersten Mal seit sie die Dämonin vor ihr kennt, zeigt diese eine Spur von Unsicherheit. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er eine Variable oder feste Größe in deinen Plänen war.“

„Warum das?“

„Weil ihr keine gemeinsame Vergangenheit dort hattet. Nur einen Biss, der eine Geschmacksprobe war und nicht mehr. Eventuell hat die erste Auserwählte so von ihm erzählt, dass es Eindruck bei dir hinterließ oder der Schlüssel. Ich weiß nicht, was du in ihm gesehen hast, ich kann dir nur von den großen Ereignissen und meine Sicht darauf erzählen. Von den Dingen, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand über dich in der Dimension der Mächten kursieren und die Gerüchte, die sich hartnäckig bei denen halten, die behaupten sich an das Ende erinnern zu können. Legendenbildung ist ein feines Gespinst aus Wahrheit und Lügen, deshalb ist es schwer zu unterscheiden, was tatsächlich stattgefunden hat. Wann und wie. Ob du ihn als Teil des Handels gefordert hast oder ob das hier eine neue Form von Schicksal darstellt, ist eine Frage, die nur du und die Macht beantworten könnten, die den Pakt aushandelte. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich nur freier Wille. Du hast ihnen zwei Krieger versprochen, die den Mächten ergeben sind, zusätzlich zu deiner Loyalität, dich auf deine Ursprungsmission zu besinnen. Das Retten von Seelen in dieser Dimension.“

„Seelenrettung, meine Rede.“

Sie blinzelt Spike zu, aber bekommt keine Reaktion.

Sein Gesicht ist so verschlossen wie gestern bei ihrer eigenen kleinen Diskussion zu dem Thema. Sein Blick dunkel und nicht nur wegen seiner Dämonenvisage. Das Glühen, das sie gestern Nacht in seinen Augen wahrgenommen hat, ist erloschen und hat Argwohn platzgemacht. Sie lenkt das Gespräch wieder zurück auf ihn, „Also was ist Spikes Geschichte? Die Seele muss einen Grund dort gehabt haben und du meintest, dass er hier ebenfalls auf eine zusteuert. Freier Wille oder Zufall?“

„Der Grund dort war sein Versuch, Buffy das zu geben, was sie verdient.“

Der Widerspruch von Spike kommt schnell und hart, „Ich würde nie so weit gehen.“

Sein Kopfschütteln ist instinktiv und Cordelia stimmt ihm insgeheim zu. Das war untertrieben gesagt, zu extrem für eine seelenlose Kreatur. Zuviel edle Absicht. Spike konnte seine noblen Momente haben, ohne Zweifel, aber er war kein Heiliger. Er wusste durch Angel, dass eine Seele etwas anderes als ein neuer Ledermantel war. Nichts mit dem man kurzerhand sein Ansehen aufpolieren kann.

„Du hast versucht sie zu vergewaltigen.“ Die Stille war schneidend. Das war dagegen ein möglicher Anstoß für ihn, um auf Seelensuche zu gehen. „Deine Impulsivität ist legendär und es erschien dir ein bequemer Weg, um dein Ziel zu erreichen. Ihre Liebe.“

Nach einer langen Pause, „Und habe ich mein Ziel erreicht?“

„Du hattest am Ende ihren Respekt. Du hast durch dein Selbstopfer den Höllenschlund über Sunnydale geschlossen und sie beteuerte ihre Liebe. Aber du hast ihr anscheinend nicht geglaubt, denn du hast nach deiner Wiederauferstehung LA und Angels Gesellschaft bei Wolfram & Hart vorgezogen und das ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte, die nicht wirklich von Bedeutung hier ist.“

„Haben wir keine Zeit?“ Cordelias Frage war zu seinen Gunsten gesprochen, Spike sah verstört aus. Eine Miene, die sie beunruhigte, es schmerzte ihn in diesem ohnmächtigen Zustand zu sehen.

„Bedauerlicherweise nein, unsere Zeit im Zirkel ist begrenzt. Was mich zu deiner letzten Frage bringt, warum ich euch beiden diese Geschichte überhaupt erzähle, obwohl ihr beide nicht unschuldig seid. Die Dämonen gegen die ihr die letzten beide Nächte gekämpft habt, sind Vorboten einer Armee und diesmal keiner Heerschar von Engeln. Nur der übliche Weltuntergang mit den dazugehörenden Omen und den entsprechenden Riten. Ein Teil der Mächte ist für eine Eroberung dieser Dimension, ein Teil dagegen und ich sehe es als eure Reifeprüfung an, euch darum zu kümmern. Diese Bedrohung ist neu und geht hauptsächlich auf dein Konto Cordelia, somit ist sie deine Verantwortung. Aber sie ist zu groß, ohne dein Wissen und deine Erfahrung. Etwas das unwiederbringlich verloren ist. Ich schuldete euch diese Warnung und dieses Bewusstsein, damit ihr begreift, auf was für einer Ebene ihr spielt und dass ihr euch nicht blind auf alles verlassen könnt, was euch von den Mächten serviert wird. Ihre Informationen sind mit Vorsicht zu genießen, sie können dir keine Visionen schicken, die Lügengebilde sind, das ist Teil deines Deals, aber sie sind dir auch keinen Sieg schuldig, Kwé. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn diesmal nicht Himmel und Hölle dafür in Bewegung gesetzt werden, um deinen Triumph zu feiern. Habt ihr noch Fragen?“

Eine hatte sie tatsächlich noch, „Warum bin ich nicht tot? Weshalb ermorden die Mächte mich nicht einfach, um die Bedrohung zu eliminieren oder ein Exempel zu statuieren? Oder ließen Angelus die Drecksarbeit für sie erledigen?“

„Du kannst nur durch eigene Hand oder durch einen zufälligen Gegner fallen. Aber wenn du stirbst, führt dein Weg momentan wie gesagt nicht nach oben, ebenso wenig wie Spikes. Erst an dem Tag, an dem du in dem anderen Leben gestorben bist, kann die eigentliche Hetzjagd auf dich beginnen und ich hoffe für dich, dass du bis dahin einige der Mächte wieder für dich gewinnen konntest, damit du eine Chance zu überleben hast. Bis zu diesem Tag kannst du nicht durch einen ihrer höheren Helfershelfer oder Angelus beseitigt werden. Was nicht heißt, dass letzterer es nicht in eurer ersten Nacht versucht hat. Nur ist die Verwandlung in einen Vampir nichts für uns. Sein Blut war wirkungslos. Unsere Dämonenart ist soviel stärker, als die der Vampire, aber nicht unbesiegbar. Sawasmo we'onuk, die du bist, hast du den Vampir in dir zurückgedrängt, aber er ist noch da, deine Augen verraten es, auch wenn sie gut zu deinem Teint passen. Du hast vielleicht keine Fänge und keinen Blutdurst, aber du bist auch nicht mehr rein.“

Ja, irgendwie hatte sie damit gerechnet.

Cordelia reibt sich über die Stirn. Ihre Fassungsvermögen war an der Grenze.

Nur sprach Martha weiter, mit Mühe zwingt sie ihre Konzentration zurück auf die Unterhaltung. „Was zur Folge hat, dass du keine himmlische Sphäre mehr betreten kannst und dort für deine Sache eintreten oder Unterstützer rekrutieren. Ein Großteil der Mächte wird dir sowieso misstrauisch entgegentreten oder mit offener Abneigung. Du bist an diese Dimension für eine sehr lange Zeit gebunden und du hast hier bedrohliche Widersacher und eine Menge zu verlieren. Habe ich erwähnt, dass deine Lehre, die Harmonie der Elemente sein wird und deren Balance? Ist euch beiden klar, das Aufgeben keine Option ist?“

Ihr Nicken erfolgt synchron, zu viele Informationen und warum wurde das in den letzten Nächten zur Regel in ihrem Leben?

„Dann überlasse ich euch, der Planung eures Gegenangriffs.“

Martha tritt aus dem Zirkel und nach einer Weile geht Cordelia langsam auf Spike zu. Bedächtig von ihr, „Glaubst du ihr, Spike?“

Der schweigt, mustert sie gründlich und schließlich ernsthaft, „So merkwürdig es sich anhören mag, ja, ich glaube ihr. Deine Augen erinnern mich tatsächlich an einen Vampir nur ohne die Kälte. Martha hat keinen Grund uns anzulügen, weil sie nichts gefordert hat, außer dass sich ihre Welt nicht grundlegend ändert. Die Warnung hört sich ehrlich besorgt an und ich kann mir dich in dem geschilderten Szenario zusammen mit Buffy und Willow zu gut vorstellen. Eine Armee von Jägerinnen würde zu Buffys Generalstatus passen und Willow ist dazu imstande mit den nötigen Hilfsmitteln. Mische noch Dawn und Faith in den Mix und die Hölle kann losbrechen. Du bist dazu fähig einen Krieg zu führen, wenn du nichts zu verlieren hast und wenn du nicht deinen Frieden findest, dann bist du selbstmörderisch.“

Belegt, „Und du bereit für eine Seele.“

„Wie es scheint.“ Seine Schlussfolgerung kommt überraschend und leise, „Du liebst ihn. Trotz allem.“

Es ist keine Frage und so antwortet sie mit einer weiteren Feststellung, „Ja, und du liebst sie. Ohne Zweifel.”

„Ja.” Seine Augen gehen über ihre goldene Haut und schließlich, “Ich frage mich, ob du mich einfach verbrennst, wenn ich dich jetzt anfasse und ich weiß, dass ich mich das nicht fragen sollte - In Anbetracht der Umstände, weil es im Moment so unwichtig ist.“

„Ich verbrenne dich nicht. Ich kann dir keinen Schmerz zufügen.“

„Kannst du nicht?”

„Nein.”

“Seltsam, ich dachte, wir würden uns in einem Wahrheitszirkel befinden.“

Cordelia verengt die Augen, streckt die Hand aus und lässt sie sanft auf seiner Wange kommen. Streicht über die weiche Haut und sie sind fast auf Augenhöhe und es gibt wieder einmal so viele Wahrheiten, die sie ihm entgegnen könnte und sie besinnt sich auf die einfachste. „Ich liebe dich, Spike.“

„Natürlich tust du das und deine Liebe zu ihm hat hierher geführt. Ließ Himmel einstürzen und Höllen untergehen.“

Murmelnd, „Verbrenne ich dich jetzt?“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Deine Liebe zu ihr, ließ dich auf die Suche nach einer Seele gehen und den Höllenschlund kollidieren. Das ist ebenfalls ziemlich poetisch, meinst du nicht auch?“

„Noch immer nicht genug Poesie, um sie zu halten, Cor.“

„Noch immer nicht genug Blut, um ihn zu gewinnen, Spike.“

Nach einer langen Pause zögernd von ihm, „Also werden wir ihnen jemals in einem Leben reichen? Um sie zu gewinnen und zu halten, zumindest für einen friedvollen Moment, ohne Niederlage und Schmerz, einfach aus Liebe?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du wirst wissen, wo du mich findest, wenn du es mal wieder bezweifelst.“ Sie gibt ihm ein tröstendes Lächeln, „Wir haben beide die Ewigkeit vor uns, wenn wir es uns nicht versauen.“

Und dann sind seine Lippen auf ihren, langsam und zärtlich, so unendlich zärtlich und sie schmilzt ein Stückchen mehr. Schließt die Augen und gibt ein Stückchen mehr nach, wird weicher. Wird offener und sie ist noch immer überrascht, wie wehrlos er sie mit einer unerwarteten Geste machen kann. Wie sanft. Wie zart. Bevor der Kuss sich vertiefen kann, geht er wieder auf Abstand und sie bleibt zurück mit Verlangen und – nein, keine Begierde. Vielleicht Sehnsucht. Vielleicht mit dem Wunsch ihn so zu lieben, wie er es sich verdient hat.

Eine Liebe, die sich ihr scheinbar im Grundkonzept entzieht.

Als sie die Augen langsam öffnet, geht sein Blick ihr unter die Haut. Intensiv und er schnürt ihr wieder die Luft ab, nur mit seinem durchdringenden Ausdruck.

Sie schnappt nach Atem und sein Grinsen auf diese Reaktion ist wieder erheitert und unverschämt, „Du weißt, dass er mich nicht in deiner Nähe dulden wird. Niemand macht seine Frauen atemlos, außer ihm und wenn er dazu zu erotischer Erstickung greifen muss, dann heiligt der Zweck die Mittel.“

Ihre Augenbraue geht hoch, „Ja, aber er wird es akzeptieren, wenn ich es so will.“

„Deine Arroganz ist ungesund und überzogen.“

„Sagt mir genau der Richtige, Spike, du bist auch kein Abbild der Bescheidenheit und Demut.“ Und er lächelt und sie grinst und kurz sind es wieder nur sie beide. Big Bad und Queen C. Ohne den Rest der Welt im Nacken oder deren Gewicht auf den Schultern.

Ohne Prophezeiungen von brennenden Himmeln und fallenden Höllen.

Aber der Augenblick hat keinen Bestand, wird von den Bedrohungen ihres Lebens eingeholt und es wird Zeit für einen Plan. „Weißt du gegen was für eine Dämonenart wir kämpfen?“

Er schüttelt den Kopf, wieder bei der Sache, „Nein, aber dein Watcher wird es schnell herausfinden können, wenn er sich bei seiner Suche nicht nur auf diese Dimension beschränkt. Sie sind nicht so stark, aber in der Menge nicht zu unterschätzen.“

Seine Hand fährt gedankenverloren über die Narbe an seiner Kehle, die nun nur noch ein dünner weißer Strich ist. „Und sie benutzen Magie, wie Martha es ausdrückte, ist die nie zu verkennen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Willow im Moment eine große Hilfe auf dem Sektor ist. Vielleicht mit Taras Unterstützung ein tragbares Risiko und die Wicca kickt Ärsche, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Ich habe sie gegen Anya argumentieren sehen, sehr beeindruckend und sie hat ein Verständnis, das andere fehlen lassen. Und eine Weisheit, die älter ist als ihre Jahre. Buffy und Angel sind ebenfalls für jeden Endkampf zu haben. Aber diese Apokalypse geht auf dein Konto, deshalb wäre es angebracht, die beiden herauszuhalten, wenn möglich. Du bist im Moment sowieso nicht gut auf unsere Liebenden zu sprechen. Nur werden wir nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass die Welt Opfer deiner Reifeprüfung wird.“

Cordelia hat Bedenken den Rest der Gruppe in den Plan einzuweihen oder auf sie zu zählen, aber ihr fällt kein vernünftiges Argument ein, außer ihrem Bauchgefühl und so behält sie ihre Zweifel für sich. Vielleicht ist es auch nur das Bedürfnis ihre schmutzige Wäsche nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zu waschen und das ist eigensüchtig und dumm.

Erinnert sich an einen anderen Fakt, „Was ist mit deiner Seele?“

„Was soll damit sein? Im Moment wird sie nicht benötigt, oder? Und ich werde mich mit Sicherheit nicht mit so was belasten, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.“ Sie dachte an Angels Erzählungen. Die Jahrzehnte, die er benötigte, um zu lernen mit Gewissen zu leben und stimmt Spike zu. Sie hatten keine Zeit für Experimente oder Versuche. Konnten nicht das Risiko eingehen, sich mit einer plötzlichen Seele zu schwächen. Vielleicht später, wenn sie nicht in akuter Gefahr waren und er noch Interesse daran hatte.

Der richtige Zeitpunkt war eine wichtige Komponente, was sie zurück zum Thema brachte, schmutzige Wäsche hin oder her, „Fred ist ein Genie was Dimensionen und Portale betrifft, mit ihrem Physikverständnis und generell naturwissenschaftlichem Talent lässt sich einiges anstellen. Lorne könnte sich in LA umhöre, wenn Wes die genaue Dämonenart herausgefunden hat. Die Neuankömmlinge müssen Aufsehen erregen, falls sie dort auftauchen. Außerdem haben wir dort noch immer einen Slayer, der sich auf dem Pfad der Wiedergutmachung der weltlichen Justiz ausgeliefert hat. Faith kickt ebenso Ärsche wie Tara, aber um einiges brutaler und tödlicher. Gunn ist auch nicht zu unterschätzen und wenn alle Stricke reißen, können wir uns getrost auf Angel und Buffy verlassen. Oh und Giles, ist der nicht zurück in England beim Rat der Wächter? Die haben doch auch Verbindungen.“

„Wenn sie sich nicht gerade in eine Prophezeiung verlieben oder sich selbst im Weg stehen. Ich würde sie als absolute Notlösung einstufen oder deinen Wächter zwischenschalten, damit uns das Palaver erspart bleibt. Wir haben eine schlagkräftige Truppe im Rücken, wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte und bis dahin haben wir uns. Wir können genügend Dämonen niedermähen, um die Bedrohung in Schach zu halten und sind auch nicht völlig bescheuert, wenn es um Hinweise für eine endgültige Beseitigung derselbigen geht. Unorthodoxe Methoden eingeschlossen. Deshalb einfach weiter nach Osten zu unserem ursprünglichen Ziel? New York?“

Cordelia nickt geistesabwesend, das hörte sich logisch an. „Martha meinte, dass nur ein Teil der Mächte für eine Eroberung dieser Dimension war. Hoffen wir, dass der andere Teil uns weiterhin Warnungen zukommen lässt.“

Spike nickt erwägend und dann behutsam, „Warum hast du mir nichts von den anderen Visionen erzählt? Diejenigen, die Angel einschlossen?“

Ertappt blickt sie ihn an, beruft sich dann aber auf die Gegebenheiten, „Weil sie nicht für dich bestimmt waren. Es hätte keinen Zweck gehabt, sie mit dir zu teilen oder wäre es für dich von Interesse gewesen, wie Angel sich zu dem Bild von mir einen runterholt? Ich denke nicht.“

Spikes Antwort ist ebenso kalt wie ihre, „Ich denke schon.“

„Komm schon, es wäre nicht in meinem Sinne gewesen. Wen hättest du mehr verflucht Angel oder die Mächte? Alle? Niemand?“ Sie zuckt die Achseln. „Oder mich bemitleidet? Pfft! So nicht mein Stil, vor allem weil es kein Gegenmittel dafür gibt. Du kannst mir nicht die Visionen nehmen, sie gehören mir.“

Er kämpft einen Augenblick mit sich, bis seine Wut die Überhand gewinnt, „Das wäre auch nicht meine Intention gewesen, aber vielleicht hätte ich die Bürde erleichtern können. Verdammt, Cordelia, du bist nicht alleine, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, stecke ich genauso halstief in der Scheiße wie du. Die Welt geht nicht unter, wenn du einmal nicht stark bist und Gefühle zulässt, die negativ sind. Niemand wird einen falschen Eindruck von dir bekommen oder dich verhöhnen. Und falls du dir Sorgen über deinen möglichen Zorn machen solltest, der mit deinen ach so diabolischen Emotionen einhergeht, dann kann ich dich beruhigen. Du darfst wütend sein, es ist eine natürliche Reaktion und verdammt sind wir beide. Wenn ich dich an Martha erinnern darf, dann bist du ebenfalls dort oben unerwünscht. Sogar unwillkommener als ich.“

Der Stich saß, sie schluckt und schweigt.

Sie weiß, dass er eine Reaktion provozieren will. Irgendeine. Zwingt sich zur Ruhe und Gleichgültigkeit. Zwingt sich zu einer ausdruckslosen Miene. Und er nickt nach einer Weile bitter, die Einsicht in seiner Miene entschärft nicht seine Worte, „Meine Schwäche ist das Herz, aber deine ist das Fehlen desselbigen und das wird dein Ende sein.“

Cordelia hasst seine Fähigkeit, ihre Worte so ungeniert zurückzuwerfen und ihre Unfähigkeit, sich von dem Inhalt zu distanzieren. Ironisch, dass sie vorhin gedacht hatte, dass er den Eispanzer, um selbiges weggesprengt hat. Weshalb macht Spike sie so verletzbar, empfänglich für seine Kritik und übersensibel dafür? Sie ist keine Idiotin und kein kleines Mädchen. Sie weiß, was sie will und wie sie es bekommt, aber er stiehlt ihr die Begabung es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen und eigentlich hat er sie nicht angegriffen.

Sie hat ihn mit dem Satz gestern nicht herabgesetzt und sie ist nicht kalt.

Warum lag ihr so verdammt viel an seiner Meinung? Warum sagte sie ihm nicht einfach, dass er sie am Arsch lecken konnte mit seinen verdrehten Analysen? Oder warum stimmte sie ihm nicht einfach zu, denn es war nicht so schlimm, sein Ende durch den Verstand zu erlangen.

Anstelle des Herzens. Es war mit Sicherheit weniger schmerzhaft.

Aber sie hat Panik, dass sie davor verrückt wird und nicht einfach krepiert.

Wenn sie sich ihren Gefühlen stellt und sich nicht von den Geschehnissen distanziert, dass sie von ihnen überrollt und niedergeworfen wird. Dass sie einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommt, wie eine hysterische Frau geifernd und Galle und Gift um sich spritzend, mit Gegenständen, um sich werfen wird und ihr Schicksal verfluchen. Dass dies kein schöner Anblick sein wird, darüber ist sie sich klar. Dass es nichts an den Tatsachen ändert, ist ihr ebenso bewusst. Dass sie diese Unfallszene in ihrem Inneren ist, weiß sie sicher.

Aber sie muss diesen Eindruck nicht nach außen tragen, oder?

Die lebensmüde Frau befindet sich in demselben Käfig, den Angelus jetzt für sich in Anspruch nimmt und rüttelt an den Gittern. Ist in guter Gesellschaft dort, ein Spielzeug für Stärkere, bis sie bricht. Die Stücke weggeworfen werden und endlich frei sind. Sie frei von ihr ist.

Sie muss nicht mit Spike darüber reden, wie sie sich dabei fühlt, dass sie Angel diese Schuld im Hier aufgebürdet hat. Es sie entsetzt und stumm macht. Dass sie ihn nicht mehr verdammen kann, weil sie die alleinige Verantwortung trägt. Weil sie für soviel mehr die Schuld trägt und die Mächte gerecht erscheinen und gnädig. Nicht wie ein zorniger Gott, weil sie sich selbst eine soviel größere Strafe auferlegt hätte. Es vielleicht getan hat.

Angelus ihr wehgetan hat, aber sie sich diese Behandlung mehr als verdient hat.

Weil sie die höheren Konzepte nicht versteht und die Rose an ihrem Innenschenkel brennt und die Konsequenzen plötzlich untragbar sind. Sie eine lange Zeit nicht mehr den Fall gespürt hat, aber im Moment ist er allgegenwärtig.

Dröhnt in ihren Ohren. Verwischt ihr Sichtfeld. Versengt ihre Haut.

Die Konturen verschwimmen.

Sie. Kann. Nicht. Atmen.

Sie. Kann. Nicht. Fühlen.

Es ist zu viel. Sie will sich nicht wieder neu zusammensetzen oder ist es freisetzen?

Spürt die Erschütterung in ihrem Innern, wie die Welle aus Energie sich aufbaut und sie ist müde, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ist es so müde und es nicht mehr als ein Schimmer auf ihrer Haut, der den Tzunami ankündigt. Die Flutwelle, die bereit ist loszubrechen und ihre restlichen Schutzmauern zu zerstören. Cordelia denkt, dass er Unrecht hatte. Ihr Herz war ebenso ihr Ende wie seines. Das hier war unreal. Der Wunsch in Licht zu explodieren und sich zu vergessen.

Vergessen, dass sie ein Ich besaß und einen Willen und eine Vergangenheit.

Plötzlich sind Spikes Arme fest um sie gelegt.

Sie wird gehalten. „Entspann dich, Cor. Komm schon, Cheerleader, das ist keine Wahrheit, die dich sprengen kann. Lass es gut sein. Lass los.“

Wusste er nicht, dass sie dabei war loszulassen? Weshalb hielt er sie zurück?

„Lass den Schmerz los.“ Sie war der Schmerz, wie sollte das funktionieren? Sie war der Krieg. Sie war so müde.

„Baby, komm schon.“ Sie war niemandes Baby. Sie war jedermanns Cordy.

„Verdammt, brich mir jetzt nicht zusammen.“ Sie brach nicht zusammen. Sie explodierte. Das war nicht dasselbe. Das war anders.

Weshalb hatte er solche Angst? Weshalb presste er sie in seinen Körper? Er würde nur von der Flutwelle weggespült, wenn sie losbrach. Sie sollte ihn warnen. Ihre Stimme war so weit weg. „Spike, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt loszulassen.“

„Nein.“ Sie will den Kopf schütteln, aber seine Hand in ihrem Haar unterbindet die Bewegung. „Ich falle mit dir.“ Das war ungerecht. Er sollte seine Chance auf Wiedergutmachung haben. Er hatte nicht die Götter ihrer Welt gefordert.

„Das ist idiotisch von dir.“

„Ich war nie klug, in den Angelegenheiten des Herzens.“ Cordelia schließt die Augen, spürt wie sich ein Lächeln in ihr aufbaut und atmet tief durch. Riecht Sommer und den See. Fühlt, wie er die Leere in ihr füllt. „Nenn mich einen hoffnungslosen Fall.“

Versonnen von ihr, „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt oder ist es die Liebe?“

„Wenn die Hoffnung stirbt, dann stirbt auch die Liebe.“

Sie will nicken, aber er drückt sie noch immer in seinen harten Körper.

Ihre Arme gehen zögernd um seinen Oberkörper und die Anspannung weicht langsam unter seinem beruhigenden Streicheln. Seine und ihre. Die Kreise die seine Hände auf ihren Rücken zeichnen, kommen ihr magisch vor, lösen das Eisenband. Kann den Klick in ihrem Innern vernehmen als es von ihr abfällt und sie legt ihren Kopf schließlich erschöpft auf seine Schulter. Ihre Nase wieder in seiner Halsbeuge und sie atmet tief und gleichmäßig durch. Ihr Kopf fühlt sich so schwer an und sie will sich nur ausruhen, nur kurz verschnaufen, bevor sie ihre Stärke zurückkämpft und ihn auf Abstand bringt.

Und so stehen sie eine lange Zeit.

Bis der Zirkel um sie beginnt aufzuglühen, ein kurzes Schwirren und er bricht mit einem Zischen zusammen. Zeit sich wieder der Welt zu stellen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hat ein anderes Ziel und sie atmet erleichtert auf, „Schätze unsere mystische Spionageabwehr hat ihren Geist aufgegeben.“

„Dann gehe ich eine rauchen und du kannst deinen Wächter anrufen.“

„Yeah, klingt nach einem Plan.“

Und sie liebt seine Art, über ihre emotionalen Zusammenbrüche hinwegzugehen.

Es war so britisch und hatte Klasse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia mit Wesley telefoniert, nachdem Spike ihrem sensorischen Gedächtnis erfreuliche Erinnerungen mitgegeben hat, um zukünftige Abstürze zu verhindern.

_As lost as I get,_  
_I will find you._

Der Plan klang vielleicht gut, aber die Aussicht mit Wesley zu telefonieren ist nach den Ereignissen, der letzten beiden Tage ein wenig beunruhigend. Vor allem weil Cordelia keine Ahnung hat, wie sie Marthas Warnung in Worte fassen kann und die Bedrohung darstellen, ohne ihn zu paralysieren oder in den Panikmodus zu versetzen. Sich selbst daraus befreien.

Außerdem gab es noch das _kleine_ Problem, einem Wächter klarzumachen, dass sie Sex mit einem Vampir hatte und es gut war. Für sie und sie deshalb nicht verrückt ist. Gerade mit ihrer Vergangenheit. Nach einem letzten langen Blick auf das Handy, steuert sie auf die Küche zu, schenkt zwei Whiskey ein und folgt Spike auf die Terrasse.

Er blickt müde auf, als sie ihm den Whiskey reicht und sich in den Sessel neben ihn setzt. „Wo ist Martha?“

„Keine Ahnung, sie ist weggefahren.“ Sein Kopf weist auf die Stelle, an der vorher die alte Corvette stand. Dann lehnt er sich in dem Korbsessel zurück, nimmt einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und starrt auf die Felder vor ihm.

Das Schweigen ist angenehm nach all den Offenbarungen der vergangenen Tage und Cordelia zieht die Beine an und entspannt sich, nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Whiskey. Der Geschmack ist unvertraut scharf, aber die Wärme des Alkohols angenehm in ihrem leeren Magen. Sie war dabei sich eine Menge schlechter Angewohnheiten zuzulegen und Whiskey vor dem ‚Frühstück’ war noch nicht einmal in der Top Ten.

Versucht sich zu erinnern, wann sie zuletzt eine Tagesroutine hatte, die auch nur im Entferntesten an Normalität heranreichte und denkt, dass sie die kläglichen Ansätze davon endgültig mit ihrem Highschool-Abschluss hinter sich gelassen hat. Dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen endgültig auf den Vampir-Rhythmus eingestellt hat, die Tage verschlief und erst mit der einsetzenden Dämmerung wach wurde. Seit die Visionen, die zu einem Kampf führten mit der Genauigkeit einer Schweizer Uhr eben dann eintrafen, wenn sie wieder auf der Straße waren.

Überlegt, ob die drei Visionen ihr drei Tage Ruhe zusichern und ob das heißt, dass sie morgen wieder auf der Straße sind und ob tatsächlich jedes Detail Part eines größeren Planes ist. Warum die Schattenbilder verschwunden sind und ob sie den Kontakt mit Angel verliert oder nur den zu Angelus unterbindet. Schiebt den trüben Gedanken weg, besinnt sich auf etwas anderes.

Die Nächte sind angenehmer, nicht nur weil Spike sich frei bewegen konnte, sondern weil sie sich freier fühlte. Bizarr, aber die Routine mit der die Menschen ihre Leben führten, erschien bedrückend und Cordelia ist sich nicht sicher, ob es daran liegt, dass sie eben diese nie erleben wird oder es sie irritiert, weil sie sicherstellt, dass die Familien in Frieden leben können. Die Freaks der Nacht waren ihrem Wesen näher, ließen ihr den Glauben, dass sie normal war. Zumindest normaler.

„Du bist eine seltsame Frau voller Widersprüche, Cordelia. Sehr beunruhigend.“

Sie blickt ihn verblüfft an, erinnert sich daran, dass Gedankenlesen keines seiner Talente ist und Spikes Lächeln ist unverfänglich. „Ist dir das gerade erst klar geworden oder ist diese Wahrheit das Ergebnis eines längeren Denkprozesses?“

„Mmh, beides. Mir ist nur gerade klar geworden, wie seltsam du tatsächlich bist.“

Als sie ihn unverwandt anstarrt fährt er schließlich fort, „Auf der einen Seite kannst du es mit Angelus und den Mächten aufnehmen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen, bist so biegsam wie flüssiger Stahl. Auf der anderen Seite kann die Aussage, dass du kein Herz hast, dich soweit treiben, dass du bereit bist dich aufzugeben. Als ob jemand flüssigen Stickstoff über dich geschüttet hat und eine falsche Bewegung reicht, um dich in Stücke zu schlagen, der geringste Druck. Nur langsames Auftauen eine Vernichtung verhindert.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du den Discovery Channel in deiner Gruft empfangen konntest.“

Er lässt ein leises Lachen hören. „Was kann ich zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen? Die Tage in Sunnydale sind lang, die Besuche des Slayers oder Nibblets waren zu selten und man braucht ein Kontrastprogramm zu Passions.“ Er inhaliert noch einmal tief und schnippt die Zigarette auf den Vorplatz, erwidert ihren bösen Blick mit einem Achselzucken. „Warum hast du deinen Wächter noch nicht angerufen?“

„Weil er nicht nur mein Wächter ist, sondern in erster Linie mein bester Freund und ich noch dabei bin, mir eine Formulierung für den Stand unserer Beziehung einfallen zu lassen, die Wes nicht in den ‚Brillenputz-Modus’ schickt.“

Spike grinst frech, bevor er ironisch erwidert, „Fuck Buddies ist keine passende Formulierung? Dabei war deine Erklärung gestern so einleuchtend.“

Sie lässt ein Schnauben hören, bevor sie ihr Glas leert. „Ich bin eine seltsame Frau.“

„Vergiss die Widersprüche nicht.“

„Wie könnte ich.“

Schließlich fährt Spike ernsthaft fort, „Also welchem Umstand habe ich es zu verdanken, dass du dich nicht in Licht aufgelöst hast, Cor? Um zukünftigen Spaltungen auf nuklearer Ebene zuvorzukommen.“

Die Antwort ist einfach. „Deine Worte und dein Geruch.“

„Huh?“ Er legt überrascht den Kopf schief.

„Dein Geruch nach Sommer, See und Salz weckte Erinnerungen.“

„Also habe ich Eindruck hinterlassen.“ Sein Grinsen ist pure männliche Eitelkeit und sie lächelt kopfschüttelnd. „Dann sollte ich für mehr gute Erinnerungen sorgen, oder?“ Ihre Augen werden groß.

Er leert seinen Whiskey mit einem Zug, steht auf und hält ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sein Grinsen ist teuflisch, „Sieh es als Präventionsmaßnahme, schließlich sind wir Fuck Buddies.“ Und sie kann seine mentalen Anführungsstriche, um das Wort sehen.

„Martha –"

Er unterbricht sie, „- wird für die nächste Stunde weg sein und selbst wenn nicht, wird sie uns nicht stören. Dafür ist sie diskret genug. Außer sie ist auf einen Dreier scharf, was ich persönlich für unwahrscheinlich erachte. Also?“

Cordelias Hand legt sich zögernd in seine und er zieht sie hoch. Zieht sie hinter sich her in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, entledigt sich ihrer Kleider und seiner. Dann manövriert er sie auf das Bett, kniet über ihr, seine Hände erkunden ihren Körper. Das hier ist noch immer unvertrautes Terrain und sie liegt ein wenig steif unter ihm, weiß nicht, wohin mit ihren plötzlich zu langen Armen und Beinen.

Seine Stimme ist eindringlich, „Entspann dich, Cor, ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“

„Ich weiß.“

Das ist auch nicht ihre Sorge. Aber Cordelia kann das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass sie das hier nicht verdient hat. Dass es schwerer sein sollte, sich ihm hinzugeben. Verworrener. Sie etwas anderes empfinden sollte, als das Gefühl seiner begnadeten Hände auf ihrem Busen. Seiner Lippen auf ihrem Schlüsselbein.

Das pure Vergnügen von eisiger Haut, die gegen feurige reibt.

Ihre Arme gehen zögernd um seinen Nacken, ziehen ihn näher und sie seufzt leise. Schließt die Augen und atmet seinen Geruch ein, vermischt mit Whiskey und Rauch. Er erinnert sie an die ersten Wochen in seiner Gesellschaft und daran, dass sie beide jemand anders lieben. Die Frage, was sie eigentlich hier treiben, eine wäre, auf die eine Antwort suchen, sich lohnen würde.

Nur scheint dieses geheimnisumwitterte Rätsel unwichtig.

Nur scheint ihr Körper nicht daran interessiert zu sein, was ihr Herz will.

Es nicht wirklich hiergegen demonstriert. Sie stöhnt als seine stumpfen Zähne sich flüchtig in ihre Brust graben, ihr Rücken biegt sich durch und ihre Beine öffnen sich. Beinahe als ob sie ferngesteuert ist. Beinahe als ob es natürlich ist. Beinahe als ob sie ihn begehrt und ihm nicht nur vertraut.

Aber das tut sie nicht. Kann sie nicht. Und will sie nicht.

Nicht mehr als sie es ohnehin schon tut.

Spürt mehr, wie sie es bewusst wahrnimmt, dass Spike seine Position ändert. Zwischen ihre Beine gleitet und Cordelia reibt sich gegen seine Erektion, hört ihn seufzen und benötigt wieder etwas, um ihren Mund beschäftigt zu halten. Biegt ihren Arm zurück und legt ihren Handrücken auf ihre Lippen, um sich von unbedachten Handlungen abzuhalten. Und vielleicht auch vor gedankenlosen Äußerungen.

Fühlt wie sein Mund tiefer gleitet und diesmal nicht an ihren Brüsten hängen bleibt, als er auf Höhe ihres Bauchnabels ist, zieht sie ihn zurück. Fest, „Nein, Spike!“

Seine Augenbrauen gehen zusammen, „Nein?“

Sie schüttelt entschieden den Kopf, „Nein.“

„Okay. Alles andere ist jedoch offene Spielwiese?“ Sie nickt langsam. „Gut.“

Aber Spike kommt nicht sofort zurück, lässt seine Zunge um ihren Nabel kreisen und sie hat genug Vertrauen in ihn, dass er ihre Wünsche respektiert und sie entspannt sich wieder unter den Berührungen seiner Fingerspitzen. Lässt sich von der Wärme und Leidenschaft einfangen, die sein kühler Körper in ihr zündet. Die Flamme unter ihrer Haut macht sie nicht mehr nervös und sie genießt seine Finger, die tiefer wandern.

Erwartet sie, lächelt, streicht mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken und seinen Hals.

Entfaltet sich weiter und atmet tiefer.

Ebnet einen weiteren Schutzwall in sich, hebt einen weiteren Schleier, während seine Lippen ihren Körper erkunden. Die Stelle unter ihren Rippen findet, die sie seufzen lässt und den Punkt an ihrer Taille, der sie auflachen lässt. Seine Augen leuchten und Cordelia grinst und weiß, dass sie genauso strahlt wie Spike, ohne übernatürliche Kräfte. Sie sich verstanden fühlt und seltsam beschwingt.

Cordelia diesmal keine ausgedehnte Ouvertüre will, sondern einfach Sex.

Keinen formvollendeten Liebhaber, sondern einen Fuck Buddy.

Bringt ihn mit einer Drehung unter sich, positioniert sich über ihn und er blickt sie mit einer Mischung aus Hunger und Verlangen an, die ihre Haut noch mehr glühen lässt. Ihre Hand schließt sich um seine Erektion und sie lässt sich langsam fallen. Diesmal wird sie wieder von ihm aufgefangen und seinem harten Körper. Seinen Händen um ihre Hüfte. Schließt die Augen, als sie ihn so tief in sich begraben fühlt und ihr Kopf fällt instinktiv in den Nacken.

Verharrt für den Augenblick.

Nimmt seine Fülle in sich auf, die ihre Leere so perfekt ausdehnt, das Gefühl von ihm tief in ihr begraben. Ihre Handfläche auf seinem Oberkörper. Ihre ersten Bewegungen sind behutsam und sie sucht ihren eigenen Rhythmus. Sucht nach etwas das ihr Vergnügen bereitet und findet langsam das Gleichmaß, das sie klingen lässt. Eine Resonanz in ihr entfacht, die nachhallt bis in seine Muskeln unter ihren Händen. Seine Finger wandern zärtlich, fast spielerisch über ihre Oberschenkel, malen leichte Muster auf ihre Haut, während sein intensiver Blick auf ihrem Gesicht ruht.

Bis Cordelia ein Tempo ansetzt, das ihn anheizt und seine Lider schließt. Sich gegen das Kopfteil stützt und seine unterdrückten Flüche bringen ihren Blick zurück auf sein Gesicht. Er hat nichts Himmlisches in diesem Moment und es könnte sie nicht weniger interessieren, solange seine Hände sie nicht einfangen und ihre Geschwindigkeit ausbremsen.

Ihr die Freiheit lassen.

Aber alles was er anbietet, ist seine Unterstützung, sind seine Hände auf ihrem Hintern, die sie locker halten, wieder ein Rahmen. Wieder etwas, dass sie nicht ziellos werden lässt. Ihren Fokus hält. Ihr Atem kommt stoßweise, ihre Bewegungen fließend und sie lässt sich endlich nach vorne auf ihre Ellbogen fallen, bringt ihre Arme neben seinen Kopf und ihre Stirn gegeneinander und sie fühlt wie er synchron mit ihr atmet.

Die simple Erotik in der Geste trifft sie unerwartet.

Die Bedeutung, dass er sich ganz auf ihren Körper einstellt, ist nicht wirklich überraschend. Ist intensiv. Ist etwas, das er vielleicht gestern schon getan hat und ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entging. Und sie wird langsamer, weil sie noch nicht will, dass es zu ende geht und sie zu nahe am Abgrund ist.

Und Cordelia öffnet die Augen, sein Gesicht ist so dicht, dass es fast verschwommen ist und sie wird von goldumrandeten Blau empfangen und seine verbale Stille ist genauso unnatürlich wie im Zirkel. Aber es erscheint trotz allem richtig. Seine Hände die sie näher ziehen, ihren Oberkörper gegen seinen pressen und seine Hüften, die gegen ihre stoßen. Sie aufrütteln, aber auf eine gute Weise. Sie daran erinnern, dass dies Sex ist und sie auf ein Ende zusteuern sollten. Es zuviel ist und sie wieder die Augen schließt, sich auf das Gefühl in ihrem Innern konzentriert und ihre gemeinsamen Bewegungen.

„Komm näher.“

Sie will sagen, dass wenn sie noch näher kommt, ihr Körper in seinem verschwindet.

Sie immer noch zwei Individuen sind und ihre Finger vergraben sich zittrig in seinem Haar. Seine Arme legen sich enger um ihren Rücken. Ihr Atem rasselt in ihren Ohren und dann dreht Spike plötzlich den Kopf und seine Zunge fährt die Linie hinter ihrem Ohr ab. Langsam und zündend folgt sie ihrem Hals und ihre Lippen wandern genauso begierig über die Stellen seiner Haut, die sie erreichen kann, ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. Seinen Oberkörper, seine Kehle, genauso ruhelos wie seine Hände ihr Kreuz kneten und sein Mund ihre Schulter und ihren Hals schmeckt.

Versucht seinen Geschmack aufzunehmen.

Versucht ihn im Gedächtnis zu behalten und Cordelia weiß nicht, woher die heftige Wendung kommt, aber auf einmal ist es Leidenschaft und Lust und eine Spur von Trauer in beidem. Keine Verzweiflung, aber das Wissen, dass dies zu gut ist, um zu halten. Relatives Glück nicht mehr als ein Zwischenspiel. Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit bestimmt. Nicht sie beide. Sie wissen das.

Verharrt mit der Stirn gegen sein Kinn gepresst, offene Lippen gegen seinen Adamsapfel, denkt an all die Worte, die ungesagt bleiben werden zwischen ihnen. Denkt an all die Möglichkeiten, die unerforscht im Raum zwischen ihnen stehen werden. Denkt an ihn und das was Spike bereit ist ihr zu geben, neben den gemachten Erinnerungen. Am Ende.

Das Erkennen, das Cordelia nicht alles von ihm annehmen kann, das er bereit ist zu geben.

Es sollte sie nicht stören, aber der Missklang ist da.

Das Moll, das von einer Zukunft wispert, in der sie beide wieder getrennt ihre Wege gehen. Sie will ihn festhalten, will in ihn kriechen und sich dort in den Rissen und Spalten festsetzen. Unbemerkt. Einen Teil von ihr in ihn imprägnieren. Unzerstörbar machen in ihm. Unerreichbar in seinem Gedächtnis sogar für sie, so dass es Bestand über alle Veränderungen hinaus hat. So dass Cordelia sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen davon schleichen kann, mit dem Wissen, dass ein Teil von ihr solange existieren wird, wie Spike an diese Erde gebunden ist und selbst in seinem Staub noch da sein wird.

Dass sie gut war. Ist. In etwas. In ihrem Wesen. Ihrer Liebe.

Seine Hände fangen ihr Gesicht ein, heben es an und seine Augen suchen ihre. Fingerspitzen, die ihr Gesicht federleicht abzeichnen und in seltsamen Kontrast zu seinen harten Stößen stehen, die gegen ihre Hüften prasseln. Die aufgebracht sind, wachrütteln und sein Blick fragt sie, ob es nicht das ist, was sie von ihm will, braucht, verlangt und seine Hand wandert in ihren Nacken zieht sie näher an sein Gesicht und Cordelia weiß, wohin das führt und es ist das, was sie über die Grenze wirft und sie reißt ihn mit.

Denn Spike hat nie gelernt loszulassen und manchmal kann das gut sein.

Manchmal kann der Fall schön und schwerelos sein und atemberaubend, ohne Angst zu wecken und Dinge zu verkomplizieren. Ihre Hände halten noch immer sein Haar und Spike hält noch immer sie, als sie langsam zurückkommt. Aber ihr Gesicht ist sicher in seinen Hals gepresst, Cordelia atmet ihn ein. Und sie will hier weich liegen bleiben, nur bis sie ihr Rückgrat zurück hat und er schiebt sie nicht von sich, legt nur seine Arme locker um ihren Rücken, seine Hände auf ihren Hintern und sie greift seine Schultern.

Cordelia denkt, dass das keine Gewohnheit werden sollte. Diese Schwäche.

Dem ungeachtet liegt sie knochenlos auf ihm, nicht wartend aber auch nicht angekommen, bis der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut getrocknet ist und Cordelia sich zögernd von ihm löst. Die Welt ist zurück. Sie sind es, an dem Punkt, an dem sie gestartet sind und es hat sich nichts geändert. Nichts ist aus den Bahnen gekippt und das ist ebenfalls gut.

„Wir sollten morgen weiterziehen.“ Und Spike nickt bedächtig. „Und ich sollte noch Wes anrufen.“

„Ist es dafür nicht einwenig zu spät?“

Nach einem Blick auf die Wanduhr, „Nein, er wird noch im Hyperion sein.“

„Okay, dann gehe ich duschen, damit ihr ungestört reden könnt.“

Und sie gibt ihm ihre Bestätigung mit einem Nicken, selbstvergessen, „Deine Sachen sind im Bad.“

„Du sollst mir nicht hinterher räumen, bezwing den Mutterinstinkt oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, ihn aus dir heraus zutreiben.“ Blickt ihn überrascht an und er lächelt provokant und damit ist ein nackter Spike aus der Tür und sie blickt einen Moment unentschlossen auf das helle Viereck. Bevor sie das Mobiltelefon aufklappt und auf Empfang hofft. Nach einem Blick auf das Display, zieht sie sich an und geht in die Küche. Martha wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn sie ihr Telefon benutzte.

Die Nummer gedankenlos aus dem Gedächtnis eintippend, lauscht sie dem Leerzeichen, nachdem zweiten Klingeln, hört sie die verschlafene Stimme auf die sie gesetzt hat. „Angel Investigation. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce am Apparat. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Lächelt bei ihrer Vorstellung, wie er über seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen ist, weil niemand da war, der ihn heimgeschickt hat. Lächelt, weil Cordelia deswegen nicht traurig sein sollte. Wundert sich nicht, wo ihr Motto geblieben ist, ‚Wir helfen den Hilflosen!’, erinnert sich, dass sie seit einer ganzen Weile selbst ziemlich hilflos und hoffnungslos waren. Sind.

„Wesley, hier ist Cordelia.“

„Cordy.“ Und er hört sich so müde an, dass sie ihn am liebsten für einige Wochen in Urlaub schicken würde, weil Wesley es sich mehr als verdient hat. Entspannung dieser Tage nicht so leicht in LA gefunden werden kann. „Wie geht es dir?“

Das Zögern ist beinahe unmerklich, wie ging es ihr? „Gut.“

Abgesehen von ein paar bedeutungslosen Kleinigkeiten, wie einen von ihr heraufbeschworenen Weltuntergang und der zusätzlichen Nachricht, dass sie sich mit einem Teil der Mächte in einem persönlichen Krieg befand, ging es ihr ausgesprochen gut. Dass sie die Ewigkeit wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Höllendimension schmoren würde, war auch noch ganz oben auf ihrer Liste, der trivialen Dinge. Plus der irrelevante Fakt, dass Angelus allein auf ihr Konto ging und zwar noch viel weit reichender, wie sie es noch vor zwei Tagen gedacht hatte. Das leichte Pochen zwischen ihren feuchten Schenkel fühlte sich auch gut an und ja, eigentlich lief in ihrem Leben alles soweit fantastisch. Wenn sie nicht über die Zukunft nachdachte oder die Geschichte und eigentlich war sie der Meinung gewesen, dass sie nur die Vergangenheit zu fürchten hätte.

Cordelia merkt erst jetzt, wie abgedreht, nein, verdammt abgefuckt das alles klingt und dass sie Wes damit nicht belasten sollte. Er hatte bereits genug Verantwortung auf seinen schmalen Schultern. Wesleys Worte durchdringen den Nebel aus Groll und Sarkasmus, der sich gerade einstellen will. „Braucht ihr Hilfe? Hattest du eine Vision?“

Und er hört sich noch immer so müde an und Cordelia kommt zu einer Entscheidung, dass Wes mit einer von ihren kürzlich getroffenen Entscheidungen genug zu knabbern hat. Sie vernimmt wie er einen seiner dicken ledergebundenen Schmöker auf den Tisch vor sich fallen lässt und schließt die Augen, lauscht auf das folgende Geräusch und ja, da ist es, das leise Rascheln von Papier und sie sieht ihn so offensichtlich vor sich. Fast fühlbar, als ob sie die Hand ausstrecken kann und ihn anfassen. Wie er gedankenverloren an dem großen Schreibtisch sitzt und ein wenig verloren dahinter wirkt, wenn er nicht ein Buch vor sich liegen hat, das älter als er ist.

Sie kennt ihn und seine Reflexe und lächelt. „Wo ist Spike?“ Und er kennt sie.

„Er duscht.“ Sie fragt sich, warum es so komfortable ist mit Wesley zu reden. So sehr daheim und alltäglich, dass sie sich beinahe wieder normal fühlt.

„Cordy. Nicht dass ich es nicht schätze, dass du mich anrufst, aber es ist -“

Sie unterbricht ihn lächelnd, „Was, zu spät? Zu früh? Warum bist du dann noch an der Arbeit, Wes?“ Und Cordelia kann sich nicht halten, ihn mit ihrem Wissen aufzuziehen. „Und warum hast du dann das Buch der Wächter vor dir liegen?“

„Ich höre, dass es dir tatsächlich gut geht.“ Langsam wird er wach und ihr Lächeln wird noch breiter.

„Es geht mir gut, Wes.“ Ihr geht es jetzt gut, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Sie muss trotzdem mit ihm reden und Cordelia braucht seinen Segen oder etwas, was dem sehr nahe kommt. Sie braucht sein Verständnis, das wenigstens er sie nicht verdammen wird und sie weiß, dass er der einzige sein wird, auf den sie hoffen kann, weil sie den Rest ihrer Familie kennt. Angel und Gunn einmal mit dem Hass auf einen speziellen Dämon vereint wären, Freds Gründe Dämonen nicht zu trauen und Lornes allseitiges Verständnis, das soweit geht, dass es keine Bejahung ihrer Situation sein kann.

Sie setzt sich langsam an den Küchentisch.

„Aber es gibt da tatsächlich etwas, über das ich mit dir reden muss.“ Cordelia pausiert, unsicher, wie sie das Thema anschneiden soll, ohne ihn zu verschrecken oder die Familie auf den Plan zu rufen. „Aber du musst mir versprechen es niemand zu sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst anrufen soll. Fred ist wohl kaum die Richtige um über Sex zu palavern. Und du musst zugeben, dass ich nicht allzu viele Freundinnen habe.“

„Wie bitte?“ Er schnappt ihren Köder und sie lehnt sich zurück, „Sex?“

„Sex. Ja, Wes.“ Sie konnte ihn noch schocken, trotz der gemeinsam durchlebten Traumata und Katastrophen, einfach indem sie das S-Wort benutzte im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Person. Und das war nicht neu. Das war älter als drei Monate. Das war ihr Wes.

„Das hat nichts mit Angel zu tun, nicht wahr?“

Seine Frage ist langsam gestellt, Wes versucht seinen Geist, um das neue Konzept zu wickeln und Cordelia lässt ihm seine Zeit. „Nicht wirklich.“

„Das hat mit Spike und dir zu tun, oder?“

„Ja.“

Nach einiger Zeit, schließlich leise, „Also?“

Sie denkt, die Wahrheit ist das, was er am ehesten versteht. „Wir sind zu der Übereinkunft gekommen Fuck Buddies zu sein.“

„Wie BITTE?“ Oder auch nicht.

Vielleicht anders? „Freunde mit Extras.“

„Gott, Cordy, das-"

Sie unterbricht ihn diesmal rigoros, hat keine Lust auf seine Vorträge, wenn er derjenige mit den One-Night-Stands war. „Das machen die Leute heutzutage ständig. Sie -“ Cordelia nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Sie haben Sex mit Freunden, Nicht-Freunden, Kollegen, Fremden, Freunden.“

„Du wiederholst dich.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Das hier war sicher. Auf eine Art und Weise. Und normal. Sie durfte normal nicht vergessen. „Was ich sagen will ist, dass es mehr Leute wie mich gibt, die auch Freunde haben mit denen sie Sex haben. Sehr guten Sex, wenn ich das mal so - “

„Zu viel Informationen, Cordy.“

Lustig, das von dem Mann, der sie nach einer Mördervision nach der Augenfarbe des Monsters fragen konnte, während sie versuchte, ihr Gehirn im Kopf zu behalten und ihren Verstand dort, wo er hingehörte. Sie klingt etwas spöttisch, „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich das mal aus deinem Mund höre, Wes.“

„In diesem Fall heißt es, umso weniger Information umso besser.“

Hah, falsche Antwort Wächter.

„Nun -“ Sie grinst böse, Wes hatte es sich verdient mit seinen Visionsinquisitionen und den endlosen Recherchemarathons, durch die er sie in der Vergangenheit durchgehetzt hatte. Keine 21jährige sollte Latein und die Bibel und diverse andere Wälzer in einer toten Sprache rezitieren können. Worüber eine junge Frau reden sollte, war das: „Spike ist ein toller Liebhaber. Ich bin dreimal hintereinander gekommen und das ohne dass er mehr als seine Finger und seinen Körper einsetzen müsste. Ich meine alles ohne Lippen und danach hat er mich umgedreht und-“

Seine Stimme klingt eine Oktave höher, „Tut mir leid dich zu stören, Cordelia, aber ich bin wirklich nicht erpicht darauf über deine und Spikes sexuellen Erfahrungen zu hören. Obwohl ich es sehr schön finde festzustellen, dass du überhaupt wieder über Sex reden kannst.“ Sieht wie er die Augen verdreht und gegen die Decke starrt, nur da oben ist niemand, der ihn oder sie erhören wird.

Der ihnen gewogen ist und nicht auf ihr Blut aus.

Mit all seinem angehäuften Wissen sollte Wes das ahnen, oder?

„C-Cordy.“

Sie versucht die Erschöpfung abzustreifen und sich auf ihr eigentliches Thema zu konzentrieren. Cordelia wollte ihn nicht weiter beunruhigen oder ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Und er klang so verdammt besorgt. Weshalb? Wes wusste noch nicht einmal den Anfang ihrer Geschichte und sie würde sie ihm nicht heute Nacht erzählen, sie unterdrückt ein Seufzer. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, Wes.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich meine -“ Wieder eine Schauspielstunde zugunsten ihrer Familie und Wes und Angel waren der Meinung gewesen, dass es sich nicht bezahlt machen würde. Wenn sie nur damals geahnt hätten, wie falsch sie mit dieser Annahme lagen, dann hätte sie die verdammten Stunden auf Kosten von Angels Investigations genommen, anstatt auf ihre eigene Kappe. Weil sie dachte, dass sie einem kindischen Traum nachlief und sie diesen aus eigener Kasse zu finanzieren hatte.

Die Stunden waren praktisch und hatten sich gelohnt. Für alle.

Cordelia überlegt kurz, es hieß nahe bei der Wahrheit bleiben und Wes trotzdem auf eine falsche Fährte locken. Es nicht zu wahr zu machen. „Ich fühle mich wie eine verdammte Schlampe. Ich fühle mich gut dabei. Ich mag es. Ich will es wieder tun. Aber es fühlt sich so an -“

Wie fühlt es sich an, eine Schlampe zu sein? „Als -“

Sie war Zeit ihres Lebens ein Miststück, eine Bitch und eine Eiskönigin.

Cordelia denkt an Faith und sieht kajalverschmierte, gehetzte Augen. Sieht sturen Überlebenswillen und Traurigkeit. Sieht den Konflikt. Die mangelnde Erwartung und sie denkt daran, dass von ihr Zeitlebens erwartet wurde, dass sie scheitert und von Faith, das sich die schlimmsten Erwartungen bestätigen und vielleicht sind sie doch nicht so unterschiedlich. „Als stimme etwas nicht mit mir. Ich bin sicher vor Spike, weil ich nichts für ihn empfinde. Ich kann Sex mit ihm haben, weil ich nichts für ihn empfinde und doch -“

Vielleicht sind die dunkle Jägerin und sie zwei Seiten einer Münze. Der Gedanke ist sehr beunruhigend. So wie ihr Einfühlungsvermögen langsam unheimlich wird. Kann sie wenn sie sich hart genug konzentriert auch in Satan einfühlen oder Angelus? Schiebt die Retrospektive weg und setzt gedankenverloren nach, „Irgend etwas ist nicht richtig daran und ich weiß nicht was.“

Seine Erwiderung kommt bedächtig, „Vielleicht ist es der Teil mit dem nichts empfinden.“

Diese Antwort ist wahr, wenn auch in einem anderen Zusammenhang, „Aber dann muss ich keine Angst haben.“

„Cordy. Wir alle haben Angst, wenn wir lieben. Wir sind einfacher zu verletzen und einfacher kaputt zu machen. Du bist verletzt worden, weil du liebst, aber deshalb -“ Er sucht nach Worten. „Deshalb darfst du nicht damit aufhören.“

Und das von ihm. Das war klassisch.

Gott, Wesley war einer der wenigen, der noch mehr Angst vor Liebe hatte als sie.

Cordelia wird sich zum ersten Mal vollends darüber klar, wie sehr er sich hinter seine Bücher und sein Wissen zurückzieht, um nicht angreifbar zu sein. Denkt an Faith. Denkt an die Zeit, die folgte und die so unendlich hart für sie war, wenn er vor ihrer Berührung zurückzuckte und sich dabei seine Verletzungen erneut aufriss. Er Monate brauchte, um unter ihren Händen ruhig zu sein. Still zuhalten und den Kontakt zu ertragen, ihre Fürsorge und die Nähe. Cordelia dachte, das wäre normal, hat selbst nicht anders bei seinen tröstenden Gesten reagiert, bis Wes es endlich einsah und die Messer an der Klinge aus ihrer Hand nahm, um ihre Haut nicht zu berühren.

Und vielleicht kann Cordelia ihn zum ersten Mal vorbehaltlos begreifen, weil ihr allein bei dem Gedanken übel wird, mit Angel in einem Raum zu sein. Was seine Aussage noch mehr als Lüge abstempelt und offene Lügen sind wie Schmetterlinge, schillernd, aber schnell vergänglich. Sie verkürzt die Lebenszeit dieses überzogen optimistischen und farbenprächtigen Exemplars auf ein paar Sekunden, „Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen, Wes, nicht _du_.“

Sie zieht ihre Hand von ihrem Mund zurück, wird sich erst nachdem sie gesprochen hat, darüber klar, dass sie in ihrem Entsetzen vergessen hat, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte und das vielleicht gut war.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Cordy, aber ich bin auch verletzt worden. Auf eine andere Art. Ob schmerzlich oder tödlich spielt keine Rolle. Es tat weh. Es tut jetzt noch weh. Und ich weiß, du willst irgendwann mit Angel zusammen sein können. Du willst nicht zuerst deine Gefühle abtöten müssen, bevor du wieder bereit bist etwas zu empfinden, aus Angst es könnte zu viel werden.“

Sein Seufzen klingt gequält. „Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es meistens nicht genug sein kann.“

Cordelia bleibt ruhig, verarbeitet die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse über Wesley und weicht der Frage aus, ob sie das alles tut, um mit Angel zusammen zu sein, denn diese Antwort ist zu komplex. Sie hat schon zuviel getan, um ihm das zu geben, was er verdient hat und sie will einen kleinen Moment egoistisch sein, ohne das Ganze auf Spikes Rücken auszutragen und ihn als Bauernopfer darzureichen.

Ihr einziger Schutz davor ist seine Liebe zu Buffy und sie fühlt sich nicht als Betrügerin.

Fühlt sich nicht als die Schattenfrau oder Geliebte, weil sie mit _zuviel_ Gefühl tatsächlich nicht umgehen kann und Wes ihr gezeigt hat, weshalb sie in den Bahnen denkt, in denen ihr Verstand zurzeit kreist. Selbst zu lange darin gefangen war. Er es logisch und rational klingen lässt, ohne den ganzen Konflikt überhaupt gehört zu haben.

Vermutlich verstecken Spike und sie sich gerade hinter ihrer Freundschaft. Aber es ist die Atempause, die sie beide brauchen, um sie nicht von ihrer Liebe vollständig konsumieren zu lassen, so dass tatsächlich nichts als Asche zurückbleibt.

Schließlich sagt Cordelia, „Das ist nicht das, was ich erwartet habe.“

Spürt sein Lächeln, „Nun, aber das ist meine Antwort.“

Der Konter ist Instinkt, „Ich war mir nicht bewusst eine Frage gestellt zu haben.“ Das Buch auf seinem Tisch gibt ein leises Woosch von sich und sie weiß, dass Wes es geschlossen hat und die Geschichte darin eingeschlossen.

Und sie waren die Zukunft, oder? Lebendige, nicht festgeschriebene Schicksale.

Seine Stimme ist warm, „Aber ich habe sie trotzdem gehört.“

Wes kennt sie so gut und manchmal tatsächlich besser als sie sich selbst kennt. Setzt Cordelia auf den Pfad zurück, ohne dass er von ihrem Straucheln unterrichtet werden muss. Cordelias Augen brennen, während das Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zurückkehrt. Sie war nicht töricht und sie hätte sich wohl kaum auf diese Reise gesetzt, wenn diese erfahrene Cordelia der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass dieser Krieg nicht zu gewinnen wäre oder sich nicht lohnen würde.

Sie nicht ihren Frieden finden würde. Irgendwann.

„Danke, Wes.“

„Nein, Danke dir, Cordy.“ Und sie weiß, dass er ebenso dümmlich lächelt wie sie und es ist mehr als okay.

Sie hält das ‚Ich liebe dich’ zurück, weil sie dann beide in Tränen ausbrechen würden und ihm das peinlich wäre. Sie schluckt den Kloß hinunter, der sich gebildet hat und schließt ihre Augen.

Zeit sich den Herausforderungen ihres Lebens zu stellen und Wesley hatte die Hoffnung neu in ihrem Herzen gesät. Hat ihr seinen Segen gegeben für diesen Weg. Diese für Außenstehende befremdliche Beziehung zwischen Spike und ihr. Selbst wenn es gegen alles sprach, was er als Wächter gelernt haben muss, vertraute er ihrem Instinkt. Wollte er, dass sie wieder fühlte und lebte, selbst wenn das hieß, Fehler zu machen. Denn das macht sie menschlich.

Hat Cordelia erwähnt, dass sie ihn liebt?

„Ach Wes, eines noch, vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit, Faith einen Besuch abzustatten und das Gefängnis hinter dir zu lassen.“ Lauscht in die Stille seiner Antwort, wenn sie sich ihren Dämonen stellen sollte, dann war es nur fair, wenn er ebenso seinen einen Besuch abstattete. Hört wie er hart einatmet, dann besänftigend, „Geh nachhause Wes und schlaf dich einmal richtig aus. Angel wird sich schon nicht umbringen, wenn du nicht im Hotel bist. Er hat es nicht in den ersten Wochen getan und er wird es jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht tun. Er hat es mir versprochen.“

„Gute Nacht, Cordy.“

„Gute Nacht, Wes.“

Und das ist ihre Art ‚Ich liebe dich’ zu sagen und sie lächelt leise in den Klick, bleibt einen Moment sitzen, bevor sie sich ein Sandwich macht und es herunter schlingt. Dann ins Bad geht und kurz duscht.

Sie fühlt sich ganz okay und eigentlich hätte ihr das eine Warnung sein sollen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia eine Entscheidung fällt und Spike scheinbar keine Wahl hat, als sich eingefahrenen Verhaltensweisen zu ergeben.

_The deeper the wound,_  
_I’m inside you._

Als Cordelia neben Spike ins Bett kriecht, wirft er ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu und starrt dann weiter an die Decke. Seine ganze Haltung schreit königlich angepisst, mit den hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen. Sie unterdrückt ein Seufzer und verflucht wieder einmal die übernatürlichen Sinne von Vampiren.

Behutsam, „Wie viel von meiner ungestörten Unterhaltung hast du mitbekommen?“ Cordelia verzichtet auf die Betonung von ungestört, denn es macht letztendlich keinen Unterschied. Es reicht, wenn Spike wütend ist und sie ist zu gut drauf, um sich leicht die Stimmung verderben zu lassen.

„Mmh, ich habe nach Schlampe und ‚Nichts für ihn empfinden’ begonnen wegzuhören.“

Cordelia verlegt ihre Strategie auf verständnisvoll, „Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde, Wesley hingegen - Es ist schwierig, das zu beschreiben, ohne ihn in Panik zu verfallen lassen. Er ist ausgebildeter Wächter und er traut keinem seelenlosen Vampir, warum sollte er auch? Er kennt dich nicht. Abgesehen von deinen Auftritten in den Wächtertagebüchern und diese Seite ist wenig schmeichelhaft. Ich will ihn nicht noch weiter runterziehen, er hat es im Moment schwer genug in LA.“

Herausfordernd von Spike, „Du meinst bei Angel? Sag mir, wie fühlt es sich für deinen Wes an, tagtäglich mit der Kreatur zusammenzuarbeiten, die dich in den Fängen hatte? Kitzelt es einen Nerv in ihm ihn zu foltern mit all seinem Wächterwissen oder ist schon alles vergeben und vergessen?“

Sie runzelt missbilligend die Stirn, „Wir haben nicht darüber geredet.”

Er dreht sich elegant auf den Bauch und stützt sich auf seine Ellbogen, den Kopf auf die Unterarme gesenkt. Die vermeintlich entspannte Pose täuscht nicht darüber hinweg, dass Spike sich in Angriffposition bringt und auf Cordelia ein Gewitter der Extraklasse wartet. Solange es die Atmosphäre reinigt, sollte es ihr recht sein, denn momentan war die Luft zwischen ihnen zum Schneiden dick.

Die gute Laune, in die Wes sie versetzt hat, legt sich mit leisem Bedauern, aber Cordelia ging keinem Streit mehr aus dem Weg. Eine von Spikes Lektionen. Ein Psychiater würde an ihnen beiden ein Vermögen verdienen und eigentlich sollte Wes froh sein, dass sie keine professionelle Hilfe in Anspruch genommen hat. Nicht nur zum Wohle der Gemeinschaftskasse von Angel Investigations.

Das hier funktionierte ausgezeichnet. Die meiste Zeit.

Außer wenn sie sich in Paartherapie begaben. Dann brach die Hölle los.

Die leichte Belustigung verschwindet unter seinem Blick, der kritisch auf sie gerichtet ist und seinem verächtlichen Tonfall, „Ihr tut das nie. Selbst mir ist das aufgefallen.So unsensibel ich scheinbar auch sein mag und so wenig ich von deinen echten Gefühlen mitbekomme. Du redest über die Zeit davor und danach, das dazwischen ist ein Vakuum. So wie deine Visionen von Angel oder deine Albträume.“ Er stockt kurz und der Hauch von Mitleid in seinen nächsten Fragen, trifft sie tiefer als seine Verachtung, „Redest du überhaupt mit irgendjemand über deine echten Gefühle? Allgemein? In den letzten Jahre? Jemals? Bist du noch ehrlich mit dir selbst, Cordelia?“

Sie schluckt und rafft sich zu keiner Antwort auf, die sie ihm in die Hände spielen würde.

Spike wägt seine nächsten Worte einen Moment ab, bevor er fortfährt, „Bist du dir darüber bewusst, dass du noch immer in deinen Träumen um Hilfe schreist? Zwar seltener, aber deine Tränen sind noch nicht ganz getrocknet. Und ich weiß nicht, was mich verrückter macht, deine Hilferufe oder diese Resignation, die du in den letzten Wochen im Schlaf gezeigt hast. Ich konnte mir vorher keinen Reim darauf machen, also klär mich auf, hast du damals bei Angelus so aufgegeben oder brichst du augenblicklich wegen Angel?“

Cordelia bleibt stumm, ihre Aufgabe bei Angelus war auf eine Art geschehen, die Spike wahrscheinlich nicht als Niederlage empfinden würde. Und ihr Brechen wegen Angel war etwas, das sie nicht bekämpfen konnte, nur akzeptieren. So wie all die Neuerungen in ihrem Leben. Die zeitweise zu schnell über sie hereinbrachen, um sich mit ihnen rechtzeitig zu arrangieren, bevor sie sich als veraltet erwiesen. Cordelia versucht mit ihnen mitzuhalten, weiß Gott, hatte aber meistens den Eindruck, dass sie einfach von ihnen mitgerissen wurde.

Lässt sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, weil sie beide genug davon haben.

Cordelia war sich nicht darüber bewusst gewesen, dass die Träume noch so schlimm waren. Eine seltsame Konstante. Oder woran es lag, dass sie weinte. Sie konnte ihre Reaktion im Schlaf nicht kontrollieren und sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht das war, was Spike von ihr forderte.

Cordelia weiß, dass es harmloser für sie wäre, wenn es ihm nur um seine gestörte Tagesruhe gehen würde und nicht Einblicke in ihr Gefühlsleben. Etwas das sie ihm nicht geben kann, selbst wenn sie wollte. Sie hat diese Verbindung zu ihrem Ich noch nicht wieder vollends aufgespürt. Hatte nur Augenblicke der Klarheit hin und wieder, die meistens ihn involvierten, wenn er sie wieder auf etwas stieß, das augenscheinlich war, wenn es nicht direkt unter ihrer Nase liegen würde.

Spike hat Recht. Cordelia hat ihre Empfindungen nie offen für die Welt getragen und ihre Sorgen selbst gehandhabt. Es war Teil ihres Wesens. Autonomie im Schmerz. Die Visionen hatten nur ihre Versuche verstärkt, diesen Part von ihr für die Welt unzugänglicher werden zu lassen. Nun war sie inzwischen gefangen in dem Labyrinth, das sie geschaffen hatte und auf der Suche nach Erinnerungen und ihrer Zukunft. Sie hatte letztendlich mit ihrer Strategie Erfolg gehabt, der Schmerz war nicht mehr so wichtig wie der Weg.

Sie war verschlossen auf diese Art und sie sah nicht die Notwendigkeit sich zu öffnen.

Und es sollte nicht sein Problem sein, was in ihr vorging, selbst wenn er ihr Freund war. Es sollte sich nicht nach seinem Problem anhören, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten hatte mit all den Zeitbomben umzugehen, die in ihr lagerten und das tat es.

Wenn sie sich zu nah kamen, war die Kollision ihrer Wesen unabwendbar.

Das hier war riskant und der Alarm in Cordelias Kopf geht los.

Ein nervendes Nebengeräusch in dem Chaos ihrer Vernunft. Ihre Stimme ist gepresst, „Ich weiß es nicht, Spike. Und hatten wir nicht eine Vereinbarung, die sich darauf bezog, dass ich nicht davon rede?“

Und Spike schüttelt den Kopf, gefasst, „Nein, wir hatten eine, die mich davon befreite darüber zu reden. Und ich habe diese schon vor einer langen Zeit gebrochen und es hat dich nicht gestört. Deshalb komm mir nicht mit dem überholten Deal und denkt darüber nach, warum Angel nicht wollte, dass du diese Seite von ihm kennen lernst.“

Ihre Lippen befeuchtend, versucht sie ihre Reizbarkeit zu unterdrücken, „Welche Seite?“

„Seine vampirische Facette, Cor.”

Spikes packt all seine Überheblichkeit in seine Stimme und es hat tatsächlich die gewünschte Wirkung. Sie fühlt sich nicht nur ahnungslos, sondern unwissend, trotz all ihrer Erfahrung mit eben dieser.

Versucht leicht zu klingen und scheitert, „Als ob es jetzt noch einen Unterschied macht, Spike. Das liegt in der Vergangenheit.“

„Ist dem so?“ Er schnaubt ungläubig, bevor er unterweisend weiter spricht, „Peaches hat viele Fehler, aber sein größter in den vergangenen Jahren war der, dich in den Glauben zu wiegen, dass er wie ein Mensch denkt. Das tut er nicht, hat und wird er nie. Er hat sich schon einen zu deinem Bild runtergeholt, als du noch nicht einmal richtig in dein Cheerleaderoutfit gewachsen warst, weil es das ist, was Vampire tun, wenn sie mit Schönheit konfrontiert werden. Wir wollen sie.“

Die Pause ist beinahe unhörbar, der verändert resignierte Tonfall dagegen deutlich, „Die Seele kann keinen so gravierenden Unterschied im Kopf machen, sondern nur den Umgang mit diesem Wissen verändern. Die Konsequenzen werden abgewogen, aber nicht die Denkanstöße. Ansonsten hätte Angelus sich wohl kaum in Sunnydale schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass er dich in einen Vampir verwandeln sollte, damit er ein nettes Spielzeug für sein Bett neben Dru hat. Dass dies den Slayer und Xander anpisst hätte, war nur ein weiterer Bonuspunkt in dem Plan, aber nicht der eigentliche Beweggrund.“

Sie schweigt, denkt an Angelus und seine Ausführungen zu dem Thema, versucht wegzuhören, weil manche Wahrheiten noch immer versengend sind. Spike hat sich dagegen in Fahrt geredet. Sein Temperament ist am Hochkochen und sie kann seine eiskalte Stimme nicht ignorieren, die an ihrer Abwehr nagt.

Spike von ihr durch die unbedachte Charade, die sie mit Wes gespielt hatte, verletzt wurde und es nun an ihm ist, den Gefallen zurückzugeben. Indem er einige in ihrem Kopf aufdeckt und ihr unter die Nase reibt. Lügen waren Schmetterlinge, richtig? Und Spike versprüht momentan Insektengift in ihrem Kopf. Cordelia fühlt sich benommen.

Ätzend von ihm, „Selbst in der Zeit, als er offiziell Buffy nachtrauerte und du nicht mehr als seine dunkelhaarige, hinreißende Sekretärin warst. Oder glaubst du noch ernsthaft, dass er sich in seine Batman-Höhle eingeschlossen hat, mit den Phantasien über seine Jägerin mit romantischer Hochzeit, Kerzen und Händchenhalten? Weshalb sagt mir mein Instinkt, dass er eher einen ménage à trois in seinen Phantasien hatte? Denn Darla und Dru haben ihm genügend Material für dich und Buffy in Gedanken gegeben. Blutige Variationen eines Themas.“

Legt die Arme schützend um ihren Oberkörper, defensiv, „Ich kenne eure Motive, Spike, du musst sie mir nicht erläutern.“

Spike hebt den Kopf von seinen Unterarmen und lehnt sich aggressiv vor, „Kennst du sie, Cor? Warum wendest du sie dann nicht auf deinen Angel an? Warum passt er nicht in die Schublade, die du für ihn eingerichtet hast?“

Weil er zwischenzeitlich eine eigene Ebene in ihrem Geist bekommen hat. Aber Cordelia ist davon überzeugt, dass Spike es nur als weitere Ausweichtaktik ansehen würde. Ihr Wissen zu diesem Thema war ausreichend genug. Sie hat sich mehr als einmal in diesem Labyrinth verloren und keine Intention dorthin zurückzukehren. Das ging sie nichts an, waren nicht ihre Instinkte und die Einblicke, die Angelus ihr gegeben hatte, waren widerwärtig genug und die Visionen taten ihr übriges, um sie vor diesem Irrgarten aus abstruser Sinneslust zurückschrecken zu lassen, die keine Regeln kannte.

Cordelia will vor allem keine endgültige Antwort von Spike bekommen, die dieselben Gedankengänge in ihm offenbarte. Gott, sie wusste doch zwischenzeitlich genau, wie sehr sich Vampire von Menschen unterschieden und deren Vorliebe zu Eskapaden offenkundig ist.

Egal, ob es sich um Gewalt oder Sex handelt. Mit Seele. Ohne.

Es ist das, was sie anfeuert jede Nacht. Jede Sekunde ihres Unlebens.

Spike fährt dagegen höhnisch fort, „Weshalb konnte Angel nicht in Sunnydale bleiben, Cheerleader? Weil er seine verdammten Instinkte in Buffys Nähe nachgab, die Verlockung sie auf Patrouille einfach auf das Gras zu werfen und sich in ihr zu vergessen zu groß war. Weil er der Versuchung aus dem Weg gehen wollte und in LA eine neue entdeckte, der er sich Stück für Stück ergab. Eine Sucht mit einer anderen ersetzte, wie der Junkie, der er ist.“

Ihr Protest klingt schneidend, „Du kennst Angel nicht.“

Und sie weiß, dass sie ihr ein weiterer Fehler unterlaufen ist, denn seine Erwiderung ist schärfer, „Oh, ich kenne Angel, meine Süße.“

Und sie glaubt ihm. Das ist der Teil, der schmerzt.

Spikes Lächeln ist wieder so verdammt anmaßend und er nickt langsam, „Buffy und du, ihr könnt euren großen Illusionen über den tragischen Helden nachhängen. Aber die Konfrontationen, die ich mit der Seele hatte, liefen nicht sehr viel anders ab wie in der glorreichen Vergangenheit. Vielleicht ohne einen Fick oder Auspeitschen, aber ich weiß, dass mein Grand Sire noch in ihm steckt. Verhüllt unter der spröden Maske von Zivilisation und Heldenmut. Diese Seite zeigt er nur nicht gerne den Menschen, die er nicht verlieren will. Seiner kleinen menschlichen Familie und ihr habt es ihm leicht gemacht, indem ihr weggesehen habt. Aber seine Triebe schlafen nicht, sind nur besser versteckt und seine Zerstörungswut hat ein anderes Ziel. Ich frage mich nur, weshalb du solch immensen Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Wissen hast, wenn du doch scheinbar begriffen hast, was ein Vampir ist?“

Der Sarkasmus tropft von seinen letzten Worten, wie klebriger Honig und sie bleibt an ihm hängen. „Denn dein Angel war nie etwas anderes und ist nichts anderes.“

Cordelia sollte sich von Unterschieden fernhalten und vermeintlichen Sicherheiten, aber sie kann nicht anders. Ist es so sehr gewöhnt Angel zu verteidigen, dass es ihr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist.

„Die Seele macht den Unterschied aus.“ Ihre Stimme kippt und der Einspruch klingt selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren verzweifelt und angestrengt.

Den eigentlichen Punkt verfehlend.

Sein Lächeln wird noch kälter und Cordelia weiß, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie den Mund gehalten hätte. Boshaft, „Tut sie das? Hat er sich bei dir entschuldigt oder war er so sehr damit beschäftigt einen Griff um seine Gefühle zu bekommen, dass er deine wieder außen vor ließ?“

Spikes Augenbraue ist oben und er beantwortet seine gestellte Frage überzeugt und siegesgewiss, „Weißt du, was er in dem Moment gedacht hat, als er wieder beseelt war? Verdammt! Und es hatte sehr wenig mit deinem Trauma zu tun, sondern einzig und allein mit dem Umstand, dass er diese Wärme nicht aufgeben wollte und dein Blut. Er die Umstände vielleicht bedauerte, die dazu führten, aber nicht den Akt selbst und kannst du ihm dieses Denken verzeihen? Mit all deinem Verständnis und deiner Liebe für ihn? Mmh?“

Beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, denn diese Frage ist eine, die nur die Zeit beantworten kann und ihre gemeinsame rinnt durch ihre Finger. Cordelia ahnt, wohin diese Unterhaltung führt und zwar nicht in zwangloses Lachen oder das Vergessen ihrer Sorgen.

Das hier ist ein Wettbewerb um ihre Gunst. Nicht im romantischen Sinne, sondern Spikes Ungewissheit, wer mehr wert ist. Sein Grand Sire oder er. Wessen Existenz mehr Daseinsberechtigung hat und sie würde sich gerne für Spike entscheiden, weil er es wert wäre. Er genug verloren hat und so wenig für sich fordert. Weil es so anspruchslos wäre, so ungekünstelt und frei.

Aber uralte Prophezeiungen sprechen eine eigene Sprache, teilen sie dem anderen Vampir als Seherin zu und dass ihr Schicksal untrennbar mit dessen verwoben ist. Sie hat keine Wahl. Niemals gehabt. Daran ändern ein paar Wochen auf der Straße nichts und das ist kein Bekenntnis zu seiner vampirische Natur mehr. Sie kann nicht denselben tiefschwarzen Hass für Angel empfinden, den Spike in sich trägt.

Ihre Stimme ist dumpf, „Hast du dich jemals verraten gefühlt, als er euch wegen der Seele verließ? Damals anno 1898?“

Spikes Blick flackert, „Nein, niemals.“

Er ist ebenso schlecht im Lügen wie sie und das sollte Cordelia beruhigen. Tat es nicht.

Verhalten, „Warum hast du dann alle Antworten im Bezug auf Angel?“

Die Anspannung kehrt in seine Miene zurück, als er die nonchalante Maske fallen lässt, „Ich kenne ihn. Das ist der Grund. Ich weiß, wie er tickt und was ihn antreibt. Ich verstehe nur eure verdammte Heldenverehrung seines Charakters nicht. Ihr könnt doch nicht alle so blind sein und in ihm den Märtyrer ohne Grund sehen. Er hat jeden Grund wie einer zu leiden, das ist wahr. Jeden, den du dir auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen kannst, aber keinen sich als Schlachtopfer zu sehen. Gottverdammt! Mich beunruhigt schon der Gedanke, dass ich versucht habe Buffy zu vergewaltigen und er hat dich nicht nur vergewaltigt, sondern für die Welt gebrandmarkt und es ist _okay_?“

Die absolute Ungläubigkeit seinem Ton wird nur von dem Unverständnis in Spikes Gesicht übertroffen. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug hat er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er ohne Brüllen weiter sprechen kann, „Jeder deiner zukünftigen Liebhaber wird dich fragen, woher die Rose stammt, nicht unbedingt mit Worten, aber mit Gesten. Du wirst in jeder Nacht an ihn erinnert, die du mit einem anderen Mann oder Dämon verbringst. Für den Rest deines langen Lebens, weil du ihm seine wohlverdiente Verdammnis abgenommen hast. Ohne dass er darum gebeten hat oder es sich verdient. Fuck, Cordelia, das ist so krank, ich kann dir noch nicht einmal sagen, gegen wie viele kosmische Naturgesetze das verstößt. Und du liegst hier und nimmst die Bürde auf dich, als ob es _Nichts_ wäre. Als ob es deine _Schuld_ wäre. Es ist seine. Seine und daran ändert die Seele nichts!“

Er hat gegen Ende seines Monologs wieder angefangen zu schreien und Cordelia denkt, dass es gut ist, dass Spike nicht Gefahr läuft einem Herzinfarkt zu erliegen. Galgenhumor, sie erinnert sich daran, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal ebenfalls in Gegenwart eines seelenlosen Vampirs gefühlt hat.

Dass sie jetzt ebenso auf den Exitus eines Traumes zusteuert.

Ihre Augen brennen sich in seine und sie versucht ihn nieder zu starren, ihn dazu zu bewegen, das Gespräch fallen zu lassen. Aber Spike verzieht nur spöttisch den Mund bei ihrem Versuch. Nicht beeindruckt von ihrem Blick oder ihrem eindeutigen nonverbalen Wunsch nicht über dieses Thema zu reden.

Spikes Hand zieht plötzlich das Laken weg. Cordelia ist kurz zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren und er schnappt sich ihren Oberschenkel, legt die Narbe bloß. Seine Augen tragen das Duell von gerade weiterhin aus, während seine Hand die Rose bedeckt.

Die Intensität in Spikes Blick ist beinahe zuviel, macht Cordelia schwindelig, der Alarm in ihrem Kopf wird lauter, „Deine Visionen lassen dich sehen und fühlen und dir gefällt nicht, was du in den dunklen Ecken seines Geistes findest, aber es nicht neu. Es ist das, was immer unter der Seele liegt und es wird nie verschwinden oder vergehen. Nie weniger werden. Es bleibt dort und lauert auf eine winzige Gelegenheit, sich zu entfalten und weiter zu wachsen, die Überhand zu gewinnen, bis die Seele vom Dämon kontrolliert und dominiert wird. Du hast ihn noch nicht für diese Welt gerettet, sondern nur seine Galgenfrist hier verlängert. Eine weitere Fessel um die Seele geschlungen, in der Hoffnung, dass es reicht um den Dämon endgültig zu fixieren. Denkst du, dass es reicht, Kwé? Glaubst du das?“

Cordelia beißt die Zähne zusammen, um den Fluch zurückzuhalten und die Bestätigung seiner Worte. Ja, es musste reichen, weil sie es müde war und ja, es tat weh und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals gegenüber Angel die Realität seines festgeschriebenen Pfades nach seinem irdischen Ende aussprechen konnte. Ihm diesen Ausweg zu präsentieren, käme eines Todesurteils gleich. Weil es zu einfach für ihn werden würde.

Angel unter Umständen schlicht seinen Tod provozieren würde

So wie Cordelia nach der Rückkehr in ihr Leben versucht war, liegen zu bleiben.

Bevor sie sich benommen aufraffte, um Heil in der Flucht zu suchen und zu finden. Selbst wenn es die ins Jenseits gewesen wäre, wenn sie Angelus in dieser Dimension nicht hätte anders entkommen könnte. Sie die Chance wahrgenommen hätten, wenn es nur den Schmerz gestoppt hätte.

Sie Angel hier braucht, auch wenn sie ihn zurzeit nicht an ihrer Seite ertragen kann. Es das ist, was er sich ebenfalls verdient hatte. Wiedergutmachung sein Schicksal ist und wenn er einzig und allein in ihrer Schuld stand, dann war es für sie kein Grund ihm zu vergeben, dann würde sie diese gnadenlos einkassieren.

Cordelia egoistisch genug dafür war. Ohne schlechtes Gewissen.

Und Spike holt zu seinem nächsten Schlag aus, nachdem er ihr Zeit gelassen hatte, seine Worte einwirken zu lassen. Beißend, „Egal, ob er sich im Besitz einer Seele befindet oder nicht, Angel bleibt ein Vampir. Nur hast du zu spät verstanden, was in ihm vorgeht oder glaubst du, diese Rose ist spontan entstanden? Nur einer Eingebung folgend? Nah, sieh dir die Perfektion an und dann denk nach, Cordelia. Denn ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er es geschafft hat, sie permanent zu halten und ich habe lange über sie nachgegrübelt, während du in die Matratze geweint hast. Denn ich bin ein Vampir und Schmerz sollte mich nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben, sondern anturnen. Dein stummes Weinen sollte mich hart machen.“

Der Traum ist tot und sie kann nichts anderes tun, als ihn begraben.

Der Warnruf in ihr verstummt, Cordelia hat ihre Antwort.

Braucht keinen Alarm und Bewegungssensor mehr, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Spike zu nah an ihr dran ist für sein eigenes Wohl. Dass es Zeit ist, dass sie ihn wegstößt, um nicht ein weiteres Leben auf ihrem Gewissen zu haben, was von ihr zerstört wurde. Sie kennt Spikes rote Knöpfe, die sie nicht drücken sollte, um ihn nicht explodieren zu lassen. Die plötzliche Stille in ihr ist unheimlich und effektiv, so lässt sich ihre Vernunft leichter auf die kommende Konfrontation einschärfen. Ihre Konzentration ist bei den Auswegen, die sich ihr anbieten und die Lösung so gottverdammt einfach, dass es quälend ist.

Eisig, „Und hat es dich angeturnt, Spike?“

Seine Hand fällt von ihr ab, als ob er sich verbrannt hat und sein Blick flackert einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder fängt. Spike diesmal keine Lüge präsentiert, sondern die Wahrheit. „Ich finde es tragisch, dass du von all meinen Sätzen, dir ausgerechnet diesen aussuchst, um ihn zu analysieren.“

Sie ebenso, aber das ist keine Tatsache, die Cordelia mit ihm teilen kann.

Die Spur von Traurigkeit in seinem Tonfall lässt fast ihre anzügliche Maske einstürzen.

Aber die Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf sind in ihrer Grabesstille laut genug, um nicht nachzugeben. Nicht wenn er sich so weich anhört. Als ob er bereit wäre, sich für sie zu opfern, weil es nicht fair wäre und Cordelia heute weiß, wie der Begriff von den Mächten definiert wird. Sie weiß, dass Spike von ihrer Gefühlskälte abgestoßen wird und Cordelia sich keine Schwäche erlauben darf, wenn er überleben soll. Er ihr genug Lektionen mitgegeben hat, um diese Schlacht eventuell zu gewinnen, zusammen mit Marthas Warnungen.

Das hier ist ihre Abschlussprüfung.

Das hier ist ihre letzte Chance, ihn auf einen unabhängigen Pfad von ihrem zu setzen. Einem der keine tragischen Auswirkungen auf sein Unleben beinhaltet. Einem, der ihn zurück nach Sunnydale zu seinem Slayer und seinem Krümel schickt, wo er hingehört. Wo er in relativer Sicherheit weiterleben kann. Nicht an ihrer Seite.

Nicht mit einem Schadensersatz, der allein in ihre Hände fällt.

Deshalb mokierend von ihr, „Nun?“

„Gottverdammt ja! Das ist es doch, was du hören willst!“ Er brüllt und sie lächelt ihn weiter spöttisch an, weil es alles ist, was sie tun kann, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Sardonisch, „Das ist, was du bist, Spike. Gefangen in dem Teufelskreislauf seine gebrochenen Puppen zu reparieren, bis es für ihn Zeit ist in die nächste Runde mit uns zu gehen. Er ist der Puppenspieler, wir sind die Marionetten und was bist du? Geppetto oder Pinocchio? Wirst du eines Tages ein echter Junge sein? Willst du es? Oder liebst du seine Art zu sehr, an deinen Fäden zu ziehen, als dass du dich von ihm befreist. Immer in seinem Schatten.“

Er ist um Sachlichkeit in seiner Stimme bemüht und scheitert, der Schmerz ist da, „Ich habe mich vor einer langen Zeit von ihm befreit und in seinem Schatten stehe ich schon gar nicht.“

Zynisch, „Tatsächlich? Warum verrichtest du dann Drecksarbeit als sein Lakai, anstatt deinen eigenen Wünschen nachzugehen? Warum bist du nicht in Sunnydale als Schmied deines eigenen Schicksals?“

Cordelia hasst sich selbst, hasst ihre erniedrigenden Worte und die herbe Enttäuschung, die sie in Spikes Miene wahrnimmt. Setzt zum Todesstoß für all seine guten Absichten an, „Die Wahrheit ist die, dass du nur ein Bruchstück von ihm bist. Nicht mehr. Niemals mehr. Und wir alle wissen das zu genau, um dir mehr als unser Mitleid entgegenzubringen.“

Wartet auf seine Reaktion, die Explosion ihres Gemisches und einen Moment sieht es so aus, als ob er sie schlagen wird. Die Gewaltbereitschaft geradezu blendend von seinem Gesicht ausstrahlt und ihn noch dämonischer wirken lässt als sein Game Face.

Seine Augen das blaue Feuer von ungeschliffenem Verrat in sich tragen.

Cordelia verbannt ihre Gefühle tief unter die Maske der Eiskönigin. Der Schein so fest auf ihrem Gesicht sitzt, dass sie es nicht wagt zu atmen, um ihn zu zerstören. Sauerstoff ist überbewertet, wenn es um sein Leben geht und so verzichtet sie darauf. Verdrängt ihre Bedürfnisse. Drängt sie zurück. Drängt sie nieder.

Hält sie dort, hält seinen Blick und hält die Luft an.

Spike wieder auf der Grenze ist und ihn diesmal seine Aggression dorthin getrieben hat.

Es noch immer gut für ihn wäre, wenn er sie endgültig loslassen würde. Es das Beste in seinem Sinne wäre, Cordelia sich noch immer nicht gegen ihn wehren würde und sie weiß, dass er damit heute die Ausnahme von der Regel bildet, weil sie jetzt so verdammt viel zu verlieren hat.

Dann ist der Moment vorbei.

Etwas fällt von ihm ab und seine Augen wirken so leer, dass es ihr Angst macht.

Ernüchtert, „Dann will ich nicht länger dein Mitleid an mich verschwenden, Cordelia.“

Cordelias Kehle zieht sich zusammen, ihre Zähne fest zusammengebissen, um den Hilfeschrei drinnen zu halten. Erstarrt in Bewegungslosigkeit, weil wenn sie ihm eine Entschuldigung schuldig bleibt, er sein Leben wiederbekommt und sie diesen Preis zahlen muss. Es ihre Wahl ist. Eine bewusste.

Eine Entscheidung, die sie krank macht, aber nicht umbringt.

Spike steht langsam auf, zieht sich an und geht ohne einen Blick zurück.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia sich an Dornen erinnert und dämonische Liebe. Ohne Kronen. Mit Narben, die permanent sind.

_or ever and ever –_  
_I am a part of -_

Das Knallen der Haustür zerstört den Eindruck eines leisen Abgangs. Cordelia hört wie der DeSoto aufheult und das Röhren in der Nacht verschwindet. Sitzt benommen in dem dunklen Zimmer und sie weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergeht, bis die Maske von ihr abfällt und sie sich den Zusammenbruch gestattet.

Zieht die Decke über ihren Körper und lässt all die aufgestauten Tränen gehen.

Die Schluchzer werden von dem Kissen erstickt und sie presst ihr Gesicht so tief hinein und kann Spikes Geruch trotzdem nicht entkommen. Das Mantra, dass es richtig war, ihn freizulassen unvernommen durch ihren Schädel hallt. Sie wegen Angel weinen sollte, ihren verworrenen Gefühlen und dem Egoismus. Es vielleicht auch tut. Aber der Großteil ihrer Tränen geht auf Spikes Konto, weil er etwas besseres, als diesen grotesken Abschied verdient hat.

Etwas anderes, als einen Streit über Angel. Ihre giftige Zunge.

Sie Spike auf Abstand bringen musste, um ihn nicht zu verbrennen und er so nahe dran war, ein Inferno in ihrem Innern auszulösen, weil sie durch ihn zuviel versteht und Wissen fatal sein kann.

Cordelias Liebe nicht gesund ist und tödlich sein kann. Vor allem für ihn.

Lacht bitter zwischen ihren Schluchzern, denn Liebe ist immer eine passende Entschuldigung dafür zu verletzen und verletzt zu werden. Sogar ihre gebrochene Vorstellung davon ausreicht, um ihm das Messer ins Herz zu jagen und es in der Wunde noch einmal umzudrehen, damit die Botschaft ankommt. Damit Spike geht, sie alleine in ihrer Misere lässt.

Ihr Weg hieraus einer ist, den sie am besten allein beschreitet, weil soviel Gefahren vor ihr liegen, die allein ihre Schuld sind und sie sich nicht den Luxus von Gesellschaft erlauben kann. Sie diese Ohnmacht abstreifen muss und lernen, keine weiteren Opfer zu zulassen. Weil es sie verletzbar macht und angreifbar.

Cordelia jetzt alles weiß, was sie für ihr Schicksal wissen muss und Spike einen festen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben wird. Aber der an ihrer Seite zu riskant ist, um sein Leben für ein selbstmörderisches Unterfangen zu verschwenden und sie erlaubt sich ihre Tränen, weil sie weiß, dass sie sich für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr den Luxus von Selbstmitleid gestatten kann oder Gefühlen.

Der Gedanke in die Hölle zu fahren, sie nicht so einschüchtert wie er sollte. Cordelia selbst nicht davor zurückschreckt, dorthin zu schlagen, wo es am meisten schmerzt. Es nicht viel schlimmer sein kann, wie ihr diesjähriges Leben und sie trotzdem einen Auftrag hier zu erledigen hat. Sie schuldet Spike eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung, wenn sie all das hinter sich gebracht hat und hofft, dass er sie und ihre Gründe anhört und ihr verzeiht.

Eine persönliche Mission und sie denkt an die Zeiten, als es einfacher war.

Die Erinnerung wie die Rose auf ihren Innenschenkel kam, gehört zu dieser Zeit. Der Schleier des Vergessens reißt und offenbart ein Bild, das in all seiner bizarren Verdrehung surrealistisch wirkt und sie nicht an ein Gemälde im Louvre erinnert, sondern nur an Wahnsinn.

Sie noch nie bei einem Rückblick das Gefühl hatte, über ihre Furcht zu lachen, aber jetzt kämpft sie gegen das Bedürfnis an. Ihr Herz blutet und die verzweifelte Frau dort, sich nicht vor den gleichen Dingen fürchtet wie sie, denn sie ist machtlos. Nur ein Instrument, ohne den Luxus von Entscheidungen und das macht es leicht ihren Zweck zu erfüllen.

Zu überleben.

_Cordelia hält Angelus beschäftigt und sie weiß nicht wieso. Nicht wirklich._

_Sie weiß nur, dass dies ihre Aufgabe ist und es für irgendjemand wichtig war. Vielleicht für sie selbst. Vielleicht für die Welt. Die Grenze ist nicht mehr so klar und sie denkt, dass es sich so anfühlen muss, wenn man übergeschnappt. Verrückt wird. Gleichzeitig die Frage durch ihren Schädel hämmert, ob man irre ist, wenn man noch darüber nachdenkt._

_Ob man geisteskrank sein kann, wenn man nur einen Körper besitzt._

_Schließt das eine nicht das andere aus?_

_Aber sie behält diese hypothetische Fragen für sich, weil der Dämon an ihrer Seite eine andere Form von Kommunikation vorzieht und so schreit sie ihm süße Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr, wie ‚Fick mich härter!’ Und die Dualität ihrer Gedanken macht sie ein wenig nervös, weil sie nicht weiß, ob eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit sich so anhören würde, wie ihr Verstand. Ihr niemand einfällt mit dem sie das Problem diskutieren könnte, außer sie selbst und sie tatsächlich unterschiedliche Meinungen zu dem Thema vertritt und ihr überhaupt niemand einfällt, den sie kennt._

_Sie neu hier ist und da um ihn zu entzücken._

_Cordy hält sich und ihre Erinnerungen bedeckt, ist nicht mehr ansprechbar, hat sich irgendwo in den Hintergrund geschlichen und ihr den Weg freigemacht. Aber er scheint es nicht zu bemerken und irgendwie beruhigt sie das, weil es wichtig ist, Angelus beschäftigt zu halten und die Fassade zu wahren._

_Ihn in den Glauben zu wiegen, dass er die Frau kennt, die sein Bett teilt._

_Ihr der Grund hierfür nicht einfallen will._

_Es irgendetwas mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Aber sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob es seine oder ihre oder die einer anderen war und ob es noch Geltung hat. Der Platz, den Cordy suchte, um sich vor ihm zu schützen jetzt ihr Körper ist und sie die Verbindung dazu aufgegeben hat. Die Erinnerungen nicht ihre eigenen sind. Denn sie war keine sterbende Hure. Sie war keine ewige Jungfrau. Sie war keine gefallene Heldin. Sie ist es dennoch. In ihrem Kopf._

_Es dadurch einfach wird, ihn zu unterhalten, weil ihr Körper nur noch auf Instinkte und Reize reagiert und nicht mehr auf ihre Kommandos. Aber auf seine. Es ist beinahe lustig, weil sie noch weiß, dass ihr das irgendwann einmal Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat. Sie weiß nur nicht genau wann._

_Sie denkt, dass es sehr lange Zeit her sein muss, wenn sie sich nicht erinnert._

_Weil die, die vor ihr war, eigentlich intelligent war._

_Weil die, die vor ihr war, einmal ein anderes Talent, außer ihr Fleisch besessen hat._

_Die Zeiten hinter ihr liegen. Nur ein Leib, um zu gefallen und Freude zu spenden. Eine Hülle, die nicht leer ist, aber angefüllt mit neuen Sinneseindrücken und Sensationen, um ihn zu halten. Hier. Bei ihr. Er darf sie nicht verlassen, nicht gehen. Sie ist seine Kreation und er ist ihr Meister und sie fügt sich willig._

_So viel zu erforschen mit dem unbrauchbaren Verstand, dass sie erschaudert vor all den Eventualitäten, die noch vor ihr liegen. Wahnsinn schmeckt süß auf ihren Lippen, so wie sein Blut, das sie an die Oberfläche bringt. Nur fair, ein Handel der aufgeht, weil er unter ihren Händen zittert. Aus Wohllust. Tiefer gräbt, all die unsichtbaren Schleier von seinem Körper reißt und ihn in Ekstase aufschreien lässt._

_Genießt die Explosionen, die sie verursacht. Genießt die Selbstzerstörung._

_Es das Vergessen noch einfacher macht. Den Fokus auf den Augenblick leichter._

_Die Nacht verwandelt sich in den Tag, die Schatten wandern von rechts nach links und sie hat sich schon in so vielen unterschiedlichen Positionen befunden, dass es schwer ist, den Überblick zu wahren. Es gut ist, dass sie Erfahrung besitzt und sie sich einfach seiner Führung anschließen kann, ohne zu denken, wenn sie an ihre Grenzen stößt._

_Sie bemerkt irgendwann seine Erschöpfung, bietet ihm ihre Kehle an und er streicht unsicher über den Punkt, wo er sie unter der Dusche gebissen hat und später. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Murmelt unter seinem Atem, dass das Mal verblasst ist. Sie will ihn nicht enttäuschen und biegt ihren Kopf weiter zurück, sagt, er soll es erneuern. Bietet sich noch offener dar und der Biss ist erotischer, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hat._

_Die Erotik jedes Mal jungfräulich. Seine Fänge, die ihre Haut durchschlagen und sie bluten lassen und sie fragt sich, ob er das andere Blut vermisst. Aber er stillt nur seinen Hunger an ihr, zieht sich zurück, bevor sie ohnmächtig wird und sie denkt, dass das wichtig ist._

_Aber sie kann ihr Motiv nicht ausmachen, nur ihren Wunsch ihn zu befriedigen._

_So wie sie nicht versteht, warum er sie fesselt, bevor er sich schlafen legt. Wohin soll sie gehen, ihr Platz ist neben ihm und sie würde ihn nicht verlassen, nicht wenn ihr jemand das Paradies versprechen würde. Aber irgendwie scheint ihn das zu beunruhigen und die Worte ihn zu begütigen, entziehen sich ihr._

_Er sagt, „Schlaf!“ und sie tut es._

_Es ist wichtig seinen Regeln zu folgen. Wenn ihr nur der Grund einfallen würde._

_Sie fragt sich, ob alles einen Grund haben muss und schläft mit diesem Gedanken ein._

_Die Nacht hat sich bereits wieder über die Villa gesenkt, als sie erwacht. Allein und sie fühlt die Panik. Die Angst verlassen worden zu sein und sie weiß, dass das nicht richtig ist, er darf sie nicht verlassen und ihr Körper zittert und ihr Verstand röhrt auf, sagt, dass sie wieder versagt hat._

_Warum kann sie nicht wach bleiben? Weshalb muss sie immer wieder einschlafen? Wann versteht sie endlich, dass all die bösen Dinge im Schlaf geschehen? Wie dumm ist sie eigentlich, dass sie sich nicht einmal die elementarsten Dinge merken kann?_

_Und sie argumentiert, dass es das war, was er wollte und sie sollte ihn doch zufrieden stellen. Das war es doch, weshalb sie überhaupt hier war. Es war nicht fair, dass er sie ausgetrickst hatte und hier gefesselt zurückgelassen. Wie sollte sie ihm zu Diensten sein, wenn er nicht da war? Es war nicht fair und sie windet und zerrt an den Fesseln, bis sie sich so tief in ihre Handgelenke und Fußknöchel schneiden, dass sie ihr gesamtes Gefühl, in den Fingern und Zehen verliert. Ihr Blut warm über ihre Haut fließt._

_Aber sie liegt erst still, als sie ihre Arme und Beine nicht mehr fühlt._

_Ihre Erleichterung als das Licht angeht und er in das Zimmer tritt, treibt ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie bringt ein zittriges Lächeln zustande, bebend, „Du bist zurück.“_

_Seine Augenbraue geht hoch und sie nimmt das Blut auf seinen Kleidern wahr, die dunklen Spritzer, die über die schwarze Seide und das Leder ungleichmäßig verteilt sind. Ihn noch unheilvoller wirken lassen und sie spürt den Schock in sich und kanalisiert ihn in Erregung, weil sie nichts daran ändern kann, dass er diese Opfer nieder geschlachtet hat und ihr Ekel ihn nur zu weiteren Lektionen treiben wird._

_Und sie hat die wichtigen verstanden, braucht keine Wiederholung._

_Keine Wiederbelebung der Tortur. Keine Opfer als Augenzeugen ihrer Dummheit._

_Er neben dem Bett zum Stehen kommt und mit einer untrüglichen Befriedigung ihre aufgeschürften Gelenke in sich aufnimmt. Sein Lächeln ist teuflisch und sie erwidert es mit einem seltsamen Stich._

_Er war wieder da, das war alles was zählte. Nichts das fehlte._

_Sie ist dankbar dafür._

_Rutscht näher an ihn heran, als er sich auf das Bett setzt. Soweit, wie es ihre Fesseln zulassen und sie spürt die Angst und ordnet sie als Lust ein. Sie fühlt Abscheu und filtert sie auf Leidenschaft. Sie spürt ihren Hass erneut hoch kochen und lässt ihn zu._

_Seine Stimme ist nachsichtig, „Ich hatte einige Besorgungen zu erledigen, Cor. Nach der gestrigen Nacht war ich der Meinung, dass du dir ein Geschenk verdient hast. Ich wäre nie davon ausgegangen, dass du den Deal mit soviel Begeisterung erfüllst, nachdem sich mein eigentlicher Plan nicht so erfüllt hat, wie ich es dachte. Aber dein Verhalten schreit nach einer Belohnung. Du warst ein gutes Mädchen.“_

_Sie lächelt beglückt. Sie war ein gutes Mädchen, natürlich war sie das._

_War sie das nicht immer? Sie ignoriert die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie aufzieht und fragt, was ein gutes Mädchen in seiner gottverdammten Gesellschaft zu suchen hat._

_Denn er ist nicht gut. Aber ebenso wenig ist es die Stimme in ihrem Kopf._

_Sie bringt sie zum Schweigen und besinnt sich auf ihn. Auf den Schmerz._

_Sie lächelt einladend. „Was hast du mir mitgebracht, das ich dir nicht bieten konnte?“_

_„Etwas Heiliges.“_

_Und sein Grinsen ist mysteriös und sie stimmt ihm vorbehaltlos zu, nichts hier ist heilig. Nichts makellos. Und er holt eine Flasche aus der Segeltuchtasche, die sich einmal in Joshuas Besitz befunden haben muss und stellt sie auf den Nachttisch. Und sie überlegt, was er damit vorhat, während er sich seiner Kleider entledigt._

_Seiner Ausführung mit halbem Ohr zuhört, „Du heilst schneller als ein Vampir und deshalb benötige ich etwas göttliche Unterstützung, um dich als mein Besitz zu brandmarken. Die Lösung war erstaunlich einfach, ein Trick, den mich Darla gelehrt hat, um meine Tätowierung für die Ewigkeit einzubrennen.“_

_Darla war eine ausgesprochen gute Lehrmeisterin und sie schweigt, denn er wäre nicht erfreut über die Erinnerungen, die sie mit ihm teilt und sie lächelt ihn stattdessen sinnlich an. Er setzt sich rittlings auf ihren Bauch, während er die Flasche vorsichtig handhabt und sie den Giganten vor sich wahrnimmt, der ihr Blickfeld ausfüllt. Ihre Welt. Er ist ihre Unendlichkeit. Seine Finger sind fordernd auf ihrer Kehle und er dreht ihren Kopf, der Biss ist tief und der Blutverlust macht sie schwindelig._

_Seine Erektion auf ihrem Bauch ist schwer, wird härter mit jedem Schluck, mit jeder instinktiven Abwehrbewegung. Und sie windet sich und er beißt fester zu, saugt ihr Leben aus ihren Adern, zieht sich schließlich befriedigt zurück, als sie kraftlos unter ihm liegt. Ihre Stärke in ihm._

_Ihre Atemzüge sind flach und seine Stimme ist weit weg, „Das hier wird wehtun, Cordy. Genieß es.“_

_Ihre glasigen Augen sind auf seiner Dämonenmiene fokussiert, seine Finger krallen sich in ihr Haar, fixieren ihren Kopf und dann das Zischen von Weihwasser, das etwas Unheiliges trifft. Sie. Ihren Hals und sie schreit. Schreit, wie sie seit gestern nicht mehr geschrieen hat, als er den Teil von ihr getötet hat, der ihr Herz enthielt._

_Aber der Schmerz ist zuviel. Rüttelt die anderen wach. Pulsiert in ihren Adern._

_Mit jedem Schlag ihres Herzens den Flächenbrand in ihrem Innern weitertreibt._

_Und sie hört ihn Lachen. Hört sein verdammtes Lachen unter ihrem gellenden Schrei._

_Bäumt sich auf und wirft ihn von ihrem Körper, intuitiv, weil sie ihn gerade nicht in ihrer Nähe erträgt und Angelus knallt auf die Marmorfließen außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes. Sein Lachen verstummt, in denselben Moment als sie ihren Schrei endlich einfängt. Mit der Distanz zwischen ihren Leibern, dem fehlenden Hautkontakt ist es einfach wieder zu denken und sich nicht vom Höllenfeuer in ihren Venen konsumieren zu lassen._

_Er ist wütend, sie fühlt den Wechsel in seiner Aura von Überraschung zu jähen Zorn und sie weiß, dass sie das nicht wissen sollte. Es kein Wissen ist, das Cordy abrufen kann und ihre Kraft keine ist, die Cordy zur Verfügung stand, aber die Lederriemen reißen unter ihrem Zug und sie presst ihre Hand gegen seine Bisswunde und ihr Zorn nimmt es mit seinem auf, als sie ihn bemüht ausdruckslos anstarrt, nachdem er auf die Knie und zurück auf Augenhöhe kommt._

_„Miststück“, nicht mehr als das Zischen einer Schlange. „Dafür wirst du zahlen.“_

_Ihre Stimme ist ruhig, als sie das Schweigen seiner Rachepläne bricht, „Du hast Darla ebenso abgeworfen, ohne es zu wollen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere und nicht wirklich dafür bezahlt.“_

_Seine Augen sind zu Schlitzen verengt, „Woher –"_

_Unterbricht ihn kalt, „Seherinnen sehen mehr, als deine begrenzten Augen wahrnehmen können. Wann wirst du endlich lernen uns nicht zu unterschätzen, Bastard.“_

_Und er zuckt vor ihr zurück. „Drusilla?“_

_Sie spürt das perlende Lachen seines Childes in ihrer Kehle brennen, unter seinem Biss, schüttelt den Kopf über sein mangelndes Verständnis. Er hat es nie kapiert, so wie er sich nie gefragt hat, woher sie all die Kunststücke kannte, die ihn letzte Nacht, um den Verstand gebracht haben. So eingeschränkt in seiner Sicht der Welt._

_Flüsternd, „Willst du sie haben, Angelus? Soll ich dir ihre Geschichten von dem Engelsbiest erzählen, das Sterne verschlang und Nächte in Blutmonde tauchte? Willst du dein Childe hier in diesem Bett? Hier in mir? Mein Blut auf diesen Laken und ihren Schrei auf meinen Lippen?“_

_Er schüttelt fasziniert den Kopf, ist zurück auf dem Bett._

_Cordelia greift nach ihm und zieht ihn an seinem Nacken zu sich und er fügt sich ihrer Führung, zu bezaubert von ihr und seinen eigenen Obsessionen. Sie weiß, warum er von dem Mysterium der Seherin immer geblendet ist. Er hat nie verstanden, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Realität und den Bildern gibt, die sie empfangen. Dass diese Zukunft nie so eintrifft, wie sie es sich wünschen und Drusilla hat eine andere Art zu sehen._

_Schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich auf Drusillas Melodie. Das zweite Gesicht. Cordelia ist beeindruckt von der Leichtigkeit und Unverbundenheit. Sein Childe blickt unter die polierte Oberfläche, sieht nur Schatten der Zukunft und keine klaren Bilder. Flüchtige Schemen in der Finsternis._

_Ihre Stimme ist beschwingt von all der Unbeschwertheit, die ohne Gewissen auskommt, „Sie ist glücklich ohne dich. Die Sterne haben endlich eine Ordnung und Spanien hat die Männer, die sie sucht. Sie bumst gerade einen Matador in den stickigen Katakomben einer Stierkampfarena und überlegt, ob sie dich zum Großvater machen soll.“_

_Öffnet langsam die Augen und starrt ihn an, „Sie ist schön und sie ist stark, genießt zum ersten Mal ihr Unleben. Sollen wir sie dabei stören?“_

_Verneint mit der Bewegung seines Kopfes und zieht sie noch näher in seiner Umarmung, drängend, „Was siehst du noch, Cor?“_

_Ihre Augenbrauen gehen zusammen, was kann sie ihm erzählen, das ihn zufrieden stellt?_

_Er ist für immer für diese Welt verloren, kann keine Höllen mehr entfachen, außerhalb dieses Schlafzimmers. Niedergeworfen, weil jemand sein Schicksal in die Hand genommen hat. Sie weiß, dass ihm diese Aussichten nicht gefallen und seine Existenz wie Sand durch ihre Finger rinnt. Konzentriert sich auf seine schwarzen Augen, die Intelligenz dahinter wird ihn nicht retten. Die Kreativität ist ausgespielt._

_Ihr Blick geht zur Uhr auf der Kommode._ _Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock._

_Streicht entschuldigend über seine Stirn und sie merkt, dass ihr Mitleid ihn nervös macht und so bleibt ihre Antwort rätselhaft, um ihn beschäftigt zu halten, denn das ist ihre Bestimmung._ _„Dinge, die dich nichts angehen und Ereignisse, die du nicht verhindern wirst. Entscheidungen, die nicht deine sind und Zeit, die schneller enteilt, als dir lieb ist.“_

_Ihre Zunge wandert über den Punkt, der seinen Herzschlag beinhalten würde, wenn er seinen nicht vor einer Ewigkeit verloren hätte. Seine Fingerspitzen sind auf ihrer Wange, bringen ihr Gesicht auf Abstand und drehen sie wieder in seinen Blick. Sein Interesse ist durchdringend, ihre Warnung milde, „Vorsicht, sonst verbrennst du dich am Fegefeuer. Deine Seherin ist aufopferungsbereiter, als du ihr zugestanden hast.“_

_„Wie meinst du das?“_

_„Ssh, deine Zeit ist am abgelaufen. Ihre Verdammnis sicher.“_

_Überbrückt die Verblüffung in seiner Miene mit einem tiefen Kuss, der seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen lenkt. Entlässt die vagen Bilder und Nebelfetzen aus ihrem Verstand und konzentriert sich auf seinen Körper. Die tatsächliche Klarheit und den Grund ihres Hierseins._

_Ignoriert das Brennen in ihren Adern._

_Drückt ihn zurück in die Matratze und klettert auf seinen Schoß. Seine Abwehr ist einfach zu umgehen, sie kennt ihn. Besser als sie es sollte, aber Darla und Drusilla teilten nicht Jahrhunderte lang sein Bett, ohne den ein oder anderen Trick aufzuschnappen und so entledigt sie sich ihrer Fußfesseln, ohne dass er es bemerkt, bis sie ihn fragt, was er mit den Lederbändern vorhat, die sie verführerisch vor seinen Augen baumeln lässt._

_Bondage_ _-Spaß nicht wirklich reizt, wenn sie beide wissen, dass sie von den Fesseln nicht gehalten werden und bedauerlicherweise Eisenfesseln auf der Mode sind. Und sie können sich schlecht in sein Schlafzimmer im Hyperion schleichen, um dort unter den Augen ihrer Familie weiterzumachen._

_Hört ihn unter sich und ihren Worten stöhnen und ihr fällt eine Verwendung für das Leder ein und seine Augen brennen sich in ihre, während sie die Riemen um seinen Schwanz bindet und sie lächelt ihm wissend zu und er schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. Kann mit diesem fremden Wesen in seinem Bett nichts anfangen und sie gräbt ihre Fingernägel in seine Brust bis Blut fließt und zermalmt seinen Verstand unter den fordernden Bewegungen ihrer Hüfte._

_Denn er ist ein Vampir und sie weiß, wie diese lieben._

_Verbrennt ihn mit ihrem Schweiß, der mit Weihwasser gemischt ist und der ihn brüllend zum Höhepunkt kommen lässt, weil er seinen Abstand nicht halten konnte. Sich instinktiv dem Sirenengesang ihres Blutes ergab. Die Kontrolle nicht wahren. Folgt ihm, weil es ihre Aufgabe ist, sich um ihn zu kümmern, bis sich die Umstände ändern und sie dabei jede Waffe einsetzen darf, die sich in diesem Schlafzimmer befindet, weil keine Menschenseele Zeuge ihrer Demütigung wird._

_Denn die Erinnerung an das Gesehene verblasst ebenso schnell._

_Wird ersetzt durch Geschehen._

_Weil es okay ist, geöffnet unter ihm zu liegen und ihm freien Zugang zu ihrem Innenschenkel zu gewähren. Weil seine Zähne ihr Fleisch durchtrennen, seine Hände ihren Oberschenkel festhalten und ihr Blut fließen lassen. Schmerz Liebe unter Dämonen ist und sie ihn lieben muss, ansonsten würde sie ihn töten, denn es liegt in ihrer Macht und der Gedanke Blasphemie gleichkommt und sie ein gutes Mädchen ist._

_Und gute Mädchen kommen in den Himmel und sie diesen in seinem Bett findet._

_Weil diese Hölle sie hervorgebracht hat._

_Ihr Schrei von seinem Mund geschluckt wird, als er das zweite Mal sein Weihwasser in dieser Nacht zum Einsatz bringt und die Rose verewigt. Weil er sie liebt und sie diesmal nicht das Bedürfnis hat, ihn auszulachen und stattdessen seine Hüfte verbrennt, weil sie nicht genug von ihm bekommen kann. Oder er von ihr. Sie denkt nicht, dass diese Unterscheidung noch wichtig ist, solange sie ihn in ihrem Bett hält. Oder Annas._

_Sie nicht duschen brauchen._

_Denn sie sind beide unheilig, schmutzig und atemberaubend schön._

_Zumindest in der Dunkelheit dieser dritten Nacht._

War es wirklich der Gedanke, wie die Rose dorthin kam, der hierher führte?

Weil die Wunde nicht so schmerzt, wie sie sollte.

Cordelia die gähnende Leere ihres Bettes zu bewusst ist, die Spike hinterlassen hat. Denn sie hat heute Erinnerungen an prickelnde Leidenschaft, ohne den Wunsch sich zu vergessen.

Wird diese für nichts in der Welt tauschen oder hergeben, noch nicht einmal für Wissen.

Schon gar nicht für dämonische Liebe. Oder eine Rose.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia alleine unterwegs ist und von Spike nichts zu sehen ist.

_You and me -_  
_We’re in this together now._

Das Kriegsbeil in Form ihres Katanas steckt am nächsten Tag in der Erde.

An der Stelle, wo der DeSoto stand und das schwarze Metal der Hülle glänzt matt in der Nachmittagssonne. Die schwarzen Seidenbänder wehen in der Brise und Cordelia ist an die trügerische Ruhe vor dem Sturm erinnert.

Marthas wortloses Missfallen ist offenkundig, aber Cordelia ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Starrt die alte Dämonin entschlossen über ihr Frühstück nieder. Schließlich selbstbewusst die ersten Worte des Morgens, „Es war nicht sein Krieg, deshalb sollte es auch nicht sein Ende werde. Spike verdient mehr.“

Unheildrohend, „Es ist nicht an dir diese Entscheidung für ihn zu treffen, Kwé.“

Yeah, dafür ist es zu spät und sie bereut nicht.

Martha seufzt und Cordelia gibt ihr ein halbes Lächeln. „Wenn du diesen Krieg verlierst, ist es unser aller Ende, vergiss das nicht.“

„Ich werde nicht verlieren und nicht vergessen.“ Cordelia ist davon überzeugt, vielleicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben und Martha argumentiert nicht weiter, starrt nachdenklich auf das Schwert, das gegen den Küchentisch gelehnt steht.

Geistesabwesend, „Nein, aber du wirst nicht alleine gewinnen, das ist nicht dein Stil.“

„Du kennst meinen Stil nicht.“

Martha blickt auf, „Nicht so wie Spike? Ja, das ist wahr.“

Cordelia spürt die Röte in ihre Wangen kriechen und den Stich in ihrem Herzen und steht auf, spült ihr Geschirr ab und schnappt sich dann das Katana, streift die Hülle ab und kontrolliert die Schärfe der Klinge. Der Schnitt in ihrem Daumen bringt einen Tropfen Blut hervor und sie saugt ihn weg, beobachtet die Wunde beim Schließen. Darüber erstaunt, was sich geändert hat mit ihrer langsamen Akzeptanz des Dämons in ihr.

Ihrer Klarheit darüber, dass sie kein Mensch ist.

Die Traurigkeit ist verflogen, hat sich in die vier Himmelsrichtungen davongemacht.

Oder in den tausenden Meilen abgenutzt. Das unerwartete Lächeln in dem Gesicht der Indianerin als sie hinüberblickt, ist überraschend und Cordelias Argwohn ist geweckt, aber die schüttelt nur verneinend den Kopf. „Geheimnisse sind mein Stil und dieses ist zu gut, um es zu teilen. Aber irgendwie habe ich trotzdem das Bedürfnis dir mitzuteilen, dass deine Aura beige ist und nicht mehr golden.“

Beißt die scharfzüngige Erwiderung hinunter und die spontanen Indianernamen, die ihr für Martha einfallen und deren harmlose Variante ‚Die, die ihre Nase in Dinge steckt, die sie nichts angehen’ oder ‚Die, deren Humor nur von ihrer Subtilität in den Schatten gestellt wird’ lautet. Bitch würde auch passen und Cordelia lässt Martha das stille Vergnügen Salz in die Wunde zu reiben und belohnt sie mit Desinteresse.

Sie konnte ein paar Stichen gegen ihr Ego verkraften.

Außerdem hatte sie Spike nicht aus einem Job gefeuert, sondern nach Hause geschickt. Zurück in sein Leben. Es bestand ein gewaltiger Unterschied zwischen Angel und ihr. Ihr einziges Problem war, dass Angel im Rückblick wie der Posterboy der zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen wirkte und Cordelia ziemlich sicher ist, in welche Kategorie, das sie in Spikes Augen verfrachtet.

Harmlose Variante? Herzlose Megäre. Nur mit mehr Flüchen und Verwünschungen.

Ihr Sozialleben glich gelinde gesagt einer verdammten Katastrophe.

Positiv gesehen hatten die zweieinhalb Monate die Einschränkung von Leben auf Sozialleben gebracht. Und Apathie wurde durch Kontrollzwang ersetzt. Plus die Taubheit hatte dem übertriebenen Sarkasmus platzgemacht. Und die Selbstmordabsicht ohne Grund wurde durch eine Selbstmordmission ersetzt.

_Yay, Cordy! Go team!_

Ihr Blick kehrt zurück zu der Dämonin. Abwesend, „Sag mir noch einmal, was wir sind.“

„Sawasmo we'onuk. Aber das ist nicht deine Frage, richtig?“ Und Cordelia schüttelt den Kopf und Martha lässt die Gestalt der alten Frau hinter sich und die fließende Transformation ist noch immer bewundernswert. „Das sind wir. Ohne Masken.“

„Warum kann ich nicht –"

Martha unterbricht sie, „Du wirst es früh genug lernen, es erfordert nur Übung und etwas Konzentration. Du ziehst dein menschliches Aussehen vor und daran ist nichts auszusetzen.“ Die grüne Haut der Dämonin verwandelt sich zurück in menschliche und das zeitlose Gesicht einer jungen Frau tritt an ihre Stelle.

Leise belehrend, „Wir versuchen die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf uns zu ziehen, das ist Teil unserer Identität. Die alte Frau schützt mich vor unangebrachten Fragen, woher mein Wissen stammt oder Offerten, während sie mir gleichzeitig Respekt zusichert. Simple Tarnung. Was wir sind, ist nicht so wichtig, als das was wir sein können und was nicht.“

Die gleichen Grundsätze, die auch für Menschen galten. Also hatte sie sich nicht so tief greifend verändert, als dass sie Existenzfragen ausweichen kann.

Cordelia seufzt, „Sind wir unsterblich?“

„Jedes Wesen ist auf seine Art ewig, es ist nur der Mangel an Bewusstsein dafür, der den Unterschied zwischen Macht und Ohnmacht zeichnet. Die Ewigkeit ist eine lange Zeit und wir sind auf dieselbe Weise unsterblich wie Vampire. Zeit bindet unsere Körper nicht. Wir sind losgelöst von dem Kreislauf des Lebens, nicht an ein irdisches Schicksal gebunden. Wir sind Zwischenwesen, die eigentlich in dieser Dimension nichts zu suchen haben. Genau wie sie. Entstanden aus demselben Motiv. Derselben Essenz. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass wir aus dem anderen Ende der Skala hervorgehen. Durchdringendes Licht.“

Cordelia fühlt sich verloren, tausend Fragen, die durch ihren Kopf schießen und Antworten verlangen. Schließlich schwach, „Weshalb gibt es dann nicht mehr von unserer Sorte? Warum habe ich in keinem Buch etwas über unsere Existenz gelesen?“

„Wenn du die Wahl hast zwischen Himmel und Erde, welches Schicksal ziehst du vor? Bindest du deine Seele an diese Welt, wenn du genau weißt, dass es ein ewiger Kampf ist?“ Marthe verneint mit einer abwertenden Geste ihre Frage, „Vampire weichen ihrer Verdammnis aus. Wir haben keinen Grund dafür, deshalb sind wir selten. Wir zogen diese Schattenexistenz dem ewigen Frieden vor und wir kämpfen nur solange, wie wir wollen, denn wir haben keinen Grund unseren Tod zu fürchten. Na ja, die meisten von uns.“

Leise, „Bist du auch verdammt?“

„Auf dieselbe Weise wie jedes Wesen das liebt.“ Martha lässt sich Zeit mit diesem Rätsel, schließlich, „Ich garantiere Schutz für die Generationen, die meiner Familie folgte, die mich ursprünglich aufnahm und ich habe mein Schicksal in eigener Hand. Ich sehe Menschen sterben, die mir wichtig sind. Es schmerzt aber nur, wenn sie vor ihrer Zeit gehen und ich fühle mich selten geneigt mich ihnen dort anzuschließen. Die Grenzen zwischen den Welten sind nicht so unüberwindbar, wie du im Augenblick meinst.“

Mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln, „Geisterwelten haben ihren eigenen Reiz und man baut Kontakte mit den Jahren auf, die sich als nützlich erweisen, um die Toten nicht zu vergessen. In Verbindung zu bleiben. Ich könnte sogar Höllen betreten, um meine Feinde leiden zu sehen. Das ist der Vorteil der guten Seite, Freiheit. Niemand der uns im Jenseits in Ketten schlägt oder Rechenschaft fordert. Das ist das, was du für ihn aufgegeben hast und es fällt mir schwer zu begreifen warum. Gerade weil du alt geworden bist. In welcher Hölle muss dein Angel geschmort haben, dass dir der Zutritt für immer verwehrt war?“

„Keine, die seine Seele verdient hat.“

Martha hebt die Augenbraue und verzichtet auf eine Erwiderung.

Das Gespräch ist von Cordelias Seite beendet und die Vorbereitungen für ihre Abfahrt sind schnell getroffen. Die Sachen, die sich im Haus befanden, genug, um einige Tage auf der Straße zu überleben. Die alte Corvette ein Geschenk von Martha und das Versprechen, sie wieder abzuliefern, wird mit einem sicheren Nein und ihrer Telefonnummer quittiert. „Sag mir einfach, wann sie zu Schrott verarbeitet wurde.“

„Ich bin eine bessere Fahrerin als du mir zutraust.“

„Du weißt noch nicht einmal im Ansatz, was ich dir alles zutraue und ich habe nicht von einem Unfall geredet, Kwé.“ Martha hält ihr ein schwarzes Bündel hin und nach einem Moment des Zögerns greift Cordelia danach. Der Ledermantel in ihrer Hand wiegt schwer. Das Lächeln ist nachsichtig, „Er wird ihn von dir zurückfordern, sei dir dessen sicher. Früher oder später.“

Cordelias Nicken ist langsam. Ihre Stimme spröde, „Hoffen wir auf Später, seinetwillen. Sonst noch einen weisen Ratschlag für diese Reise?“

„Vertrau auf deine Instinkte und vor allem auf dein Herz. Es wird dir den richtigen Pfad vorgeben. Du bist nicht soweit gekommen, ohne zu wissen, wie man über seine Gegner triumphiert. Jetzt ist es an dir zu lernen, wie man es zu einer Kunst aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht erhebt.“ Die Hände auf ihrem Gesicht sind zärtlich, so wie der Kuss auf ihre Stirn von Zuneigung zeugt. „Pass auf dich auf, Cordelia Chase.“

Ihr Nicken ist ruckartig, „Du ebenso, Martha.“

Das gutmütig zuversichtliche Leuchten in ihren plötzlich smaragdgrünen Augen ist alles, was sie als Antwort bekommt und Cordelia wundert sich kurz, warum das junge Gesicht ebenso vertraut ist, wie das wettergegerbte. Wie wenig die Erscheinung mit der Identität zu tun hat und wie sehr Marthas Wesen durch jede ihrer Facetten strahlt. Dass die Dämonin vor ihr, dies mit Spike gemein hat, diese Ausgeglichenheit und Harmonie im Kern.

Wundert sich, ob all ihre Versuche, die einzelnen Aspekte zu trennen und einzeln zu analysieren und zu reparieren, nicht eine Strategie ist, die im Ansatz scheitern muss. Weiß, dass sie keine Identität von ihrem Blut erhalten kann, sondern nur durch ihre Taten und wenn sie all ihre Empfindungen zulässt. Mit sich ins Reine kommt und aufhört wie ein Kontrollfreak, jede Regung ihres Herzens auf die kleinste Disharmonie zu überprüfen.

Eine Erkenntnis, die fundamental erscheint. Küsst Martha auf die Stirn und hält sie fest in einer kurzen Umarmung. „Auf Wiedersehen und Danke.“

„Gern geschehen und du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du mal über Entspannung und Selbstfindung nachdenkst, ja?“

Lacht ein offenes Lachen, „Oh ja, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass du mich nur noch mehr verwirren wirst. Bye.“

Steigt die Stufen auf den Vorplatz und wirft ein letztes Winken über ihre Schulter zurück, bevor sie in die Corvette einsteigt. Wirft den Ledermantel auf den Beifahrersitz, wo er ihr Katana verdeckt und startet den Motor. Lässt Martha und relative Sicherheit ihres Zuhauses hinter sich und fährt die staubige Landstraße in Richtung Osten, mit der Abendsonne und guten Wünschen im Rücken.

Mut im Herzen, dass sie all das von ihr verursachte Chaos beseitigen kann und nur einem leichten Ziehen, dort wo ihre Zerknirschung gegenüber Spike sitzt. Ihrem schauderlichen Verhalten, um ihn aus ihrem Leben zu kicken, wie einen räudigen Köter, der keine Zuneigung wert ist und zu lange nach den Krummen vom Herrentisch geschnappt hat.

Verdammt.

Ihre Faust schlägt auf das Lenkrad.

Hart genug, um es zum Vibrieren zu bringen. Leicht genug, um keinen Schaden zu verursachen, denn sie hat ihre Stärke heute unter Kontrolle. Muss nur noch an ihren Schwächen arbeiten.

Cordelia vermisst den Rauch und Spikes Gegenwart.

Füllt die Stille mit dem Radio, dreht es auf, um die ungewohnte Geräuschlosigkeit vom Beifahrersitz zu überbrücken. Sucht eine Station, die sie an ihn und seinen Musikgeschmack erinnert. Kauft sich an der nächsten Tankstelle ein Päckchen Zigaretten, die sie ungeraucht zwischen ihren Fingern abglühen lässt. Es ist nicht viel, aber genug. Muss reichen. Konzentriert sich auf ihren Instinkt, wird von ihm auf ein entlegenes Feld geführt und findet eine neue Brutstätte der Dämonen, die sie sucht.

Um Mitternacht auf irgendeinem Feld Mitten im Nirgendwo.

Stört die Vorbereitungen deren Riten. Auflösung dieses Rätsels außerhalb von Gewalt zu finden, gestaltet sich schwieriger und sie merkt, dass sie heute Nacht nicht wirklich daran interessiert ist. Ihr der Nerv fehlt, Fragen zu stellen. Es einfacher ist, ihre Feinde nur abzuschlachten, ohne weitere Gedanken.

Aber sie hält sich mühsam im Zaum und den letzten Überlebenden als Geisel.

Ruft Wesley an und verlangt von ihm, dass er die Laute für sie in Worte packt. Den Ursprung der Bedrohung ausmacht und den nächsten Ort für ein Ritual. Wesley ist verwirrt von ihrer Entschlossenheit und der Nachricht, dass sie alleine ist und Spike nicht seinen Anweisungen folgen kann. Er einfach zuhören soll, was das für eine Sprache sein kann, welcher Dimension sie entsprungen sind. Wesleys Überraschung schüttelt sie ab, hat kein Problem damit, den Dämon zu foltern und sie ahnt, was ‚Verdammt seiest du!’ in deren Sprache bedeutet.

Cordelia nichts dabei findet, ihren Gegner langsam ausbluten zu lassen und vielleicht ist das der Augenblick, in dem Wesley erkennt, dass sie kein Mädchen mehr ist, das er vor der Welt beschützen kann. Sie durch vertraute Höllen gewandert ist, deren Abgründe er sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen kann. Presst nachdem der letzte Todesschrei des Dämons in der Nacht verklungen ist, das Handy wieder an ihr Ohr und fragt Wesley, was er verstanden hat. Und er ist schweigsam am Telefon und sie sagt ungeduldig, dass er sich seinen stummen Groll und seine Verurteilung für ein anderes Mal aufsparen soll, wenn die Telefonkosten gerade nicht auf Angels Investigations gehen oder sie sich in demselben Staat befinden.

Das hier bedeutungsvoll ist, Cordelia sein Wissen braucht und nicht seine Lektionen.

Nicht heute Nacht. _Bitte._

Nach einem Moment angespannten Schweigens konzentriert er sich auf das Dämonenproblem und sie lauscht seinen Erklärungen, die er natürlich erst einmal Gegenschecken will, aber die sich für sie für den Anfang viel versprechend anhören. Ein erster Ansatz, um der Bedrohung Herr zu werden. Blickt mit Widerwillen auf die verwesenden Leichen, welche die morbide Aufmerksamkeit ihres Opfers, sogar während ihrer Folter gehalten haben.

Reißt nachdenklich das Medaillon von dessen Hals. Das war neu.

Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass die Dämonen bei ihren ersten beiden Zusammentreffen mit Spike keine Schmuckstücke trugen. Wahrscheinlich nur Vortrupps, die das Gelände erkunden sollten und Riten für die Öffnung von Portalen durchführen. Teilt Wes ihre Beobachtungen mit und sagt artig Danke am Ende des Gesprächs.

Drückt seine Frage nach Spike weg.

Schaltet das Mobiltelefon aus und zieht weiter nach Osten, kommt in den frühen Morgenstunden in Pittsburgh an und beobachtet einen Moment das sich zu Ende neigende nächtliche Treiben, bevor sie sich einen unvorsichtigen Vamp schnappt und ihn fragt, wo sie in dieser Stadt einen Waffenhändler findet, der auf Klingen spezialisiert ist.

Die Überraschung in seiner Miene ist beinahe amüsant. Aber sie ist nicht in der Stimmung und so presst sie ihr Katana tiefer in seine Kehle und wiederholt ihre Frage langsam, weil sie zwar noch nie von Schwerhörigkeit bei Vampiren gehört hat, aber alles bei dieser Spezies möglich erscheint. Vor allem geistige Schwerfälligkeit.

Starrt ihn hart nieder, während das Blut seinen Hals entlang läuft. Er gibt ihr schließlich stotternd die gewünschte Auskunft. Sie köpft ihn lustlos und folgt dann seiner Wegbeschreibung in eine weniger zwielichtige Gegend, findet den beschriebenen Eingang in einer Nebenstraße und klopft solange, bis der genervte Besitzer ihr öffnet.

Kein Vamp, aber auch kein Mensch.

Obwohl die bärige Bikererscheinung mühelos darüber hinwegtäuscht und sie drückt sich unter seinem baumstammartigen Arm in das Geschäft. Cordelia gibt ihm eine kurze Beschreibung von den Dingen, die sie benötigt. Ist ganz Business und die Warnung in ihrem Gesicht eindeutig, sollte er sich nicht ihrem Willen fügen, würde sie die Gegenstände ohne Bezahlung nehmen. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns schließt er die Tür, während Cordelia den Staub von ihren Kleidern klopft und beginnt ihre Auswahl zusammenzustellen.

Kurze Messer mit entsprechenden Scheiden, die sie problemlos an ihren Gliedmaßen befestigen kann und unter ihren Kleidern. Ein Klingenschärfer und eine kleine Armbrust mit entsprechend Munition. Ein Pflock, Weihwasser, Lederriemen und eine Befestigung für die Hülle ihres Katanas, so dass sie es bequem auf ihrem Rücken tragen kann. Er fragt, ob sie einen Ledermantel besitzt und nach einem Moment verneint sie. Er sagt, sie solle sich im vorderen Teil des Ladens umsehen und sich einen auswählen, er würde die Änderungen vornehmen, wenn sie bis heute Abend Zeit hätte.

Cordelia nickt und wandert ziellos zwischen den Kleiderständern umher, die mit Motorradjacken und Flanellhemden voll gehäuft sind. Teils Second Hand. Nicht ihr Stil oder ihr Geschmack. Übersieht beinahe in ihrer ruhelosen Ungeduld das junge Mädchen, das sie neugierig hinter dem Tresen verschanzt beobachtet. Sechs oder sieben in Menschenjahren. In Pyjamas gehüllt, die Tochter des Besitzers und sie erwidert das schüchterne Lächeln aufmunternd, mit dem Stich eines schlechten Gewissens, weil sie offensichtlich die Morgenruhe der Familie gestört hat.

Fragt sie vermittelnd, wo die Kleider versteckt sind, die ihr passen könnten und bekommt ein gedämpftes Lächeln und eine willige Helferin, die ihr flink die Stücke präsentiert, die ihre Größe habe. Entscheidet sich für einen eng geschnittenen Mantel, der ihr fast bis zu den Knien geht und der einige versteckte Taschen besitzt. Zwei Lederhosen, drei Korsagen und zwei paar Boots. Die Stücke sind alle schwarz und mattes, hartes Leder, eine unauffällige leichte Rüstung, die anspruchslose Treffer auf ihren Oberkörper einfach schluckt und abwehrt.

Cordelia grinst ihrem dunklen Spiegelbild zufrieden zu, während sie ihre Armfreiheit testet, einen Roundhouse-Kick vollführt und feststellt, dass sie das steife Leder des Oberteils noch weich tragen muss, um alle Vorteile ihrer neuen Bekleidung vollends genießen zu können. Denkt an Spike und seine Miene, wenn er sie so sehen könnte.

Dass sie seinen Ratschlag konsequent eine Stufe weitergetrieben hat.

Der letzte Schritt von schwarzem Samt und Seide zu Leder ist minimal. Es sie nicht mehr kümmert, was andere von ihr halten. Sie sich schon solange soweit außerhalb der Norm bewegt, dass es lebensmüde erscheint, auf diesen schwachen Schutz zu verzichten, nur weil sie durch ihn nicht mehr das Klischee einer unbeschwerten, jungen Frau erfüllt.

Und sie nimmt keine unnötigen Risiken mehr auf sich.

Spike wäre stolz auf sie, wird ihr schlagartig klar.

Darauf, dass sie zu ihrer Kriegernatur steht und Cordelia spürt einen erneuten Stich Traurigkeit bei dem Gedanken. Ihr Blick wandert zurück zu dem Ladenbesitzer, der sich mit besorgter Miene beschützend vor seiner vorwitzigen Tochter aufgebaut hat. Sie ist Ärger, aber nicht für einen harmlosen Dämon, der nur seinem Lebensunterhalt hier nachgeht.

Besänftigend von ihr, „Kann ich die Sachen gleich anbehalten?“

Sieht sein hastiges Nicken und folgt ihm in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo seine Auswahl auf dem Tisch liegt. Einfache Messer, ohne Verschnörkelungen oder Zierrat, nur tödlich und sie lächelt ihm befriedigt zu. Die Schneiden sind hochwertig und das Metall mehrfach gehärtet, lässt ihren Blick über die Waffen gleiten, prüft routiniert die Schärfe der Klingen.

„Ich brauche mehr Pfeile und einen Kescher.“ Er kommt ihrer Aufforderung geflissentlich nach und sie legt ihr Katana zu seiner Auswahl, stützt die Hände nachdenklich auf den Tisch. Diese eine Waffe birgt noch immer ihre ganz eigene Faszination für sie.

Fühlt den interessierten Blick der Kleinen, bis sie sich nicht mehr halten kann, wissbegierig, „Gegen wen ziehst du in den Kampf?“

Cordelias Antwort ist zensiert, „Gegen die Monster, die in der Nacht lauern und die Handlanger meiner Feinde.“

„Du rechnest mit deinen Widersachern über andere ab?“ Kindliches Unverständnis und sie lächelt das Mädchen zwanglos an und nickt. „Geht das?“

„Natürlich, wenn sie sich nicht selbst stellen wollen, muss man der Sache manchmal ein wenig nachhelfen. Vor allem dann, wenn sie es nicht so genau nehmen mit den Opfern. Würdest du nicht auch manchmal gerne dem Dreckskerl eine Lektion verpassen, der den schwächeren Mitschüler sein Lunchgeld klaut? Nur weil er stärker ist, ist er noch lange nicht im Recht, oder?“

Das Nicken ist bemüht erwachsen, „Natürlich nicht, das ist ungerecht.“

„Also ziehe ich in den Kampf, um die Lunchbox meines Lebens zurückzukriegen und helfe währenddessen den Hilflosen.“ Und Cordelia zwinkert ihr verschwörerisch zu, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Waffen konzentriert. „Und du solltest dich nicht für die Schule fertig machen? Die Lektionen sind ebenso wichtig.“

Das Mädchen huscht an ihr vorbei eine Treppe hoch, ist so leise verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht ist.

„Wie gut bist du mit Pfeil und Bogen?“ Cordelia blickt überrascht zu dem Vater, seine besorgte Miene hat sich in eine zuvorkommende gewandelt. „Langbögen sind die besseren Waffen auf Entfernung, Armbrüste vorteilhaft, weil mehrere Pfeile gleichzeitig geladen werden können, aber wenn einige Distanz zwischen dir und deinem Gegner liegt und du über Treffsicherheit verfügst, dann würde ich einen Langbogen empfehlen.“

Sie schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf, „Ich habe keinerlei Erfahrung mit Bögen. Die Armbrust muss reichen. Was schwebt dir sonst noch vor?“

Er dreht die Zottel seines Bartes gedankenvoll zwischen den Fingern, „Kämpfen deine Widersacher mit modernen Arsenal? Pistolen? Automatische Waffen? Pump Guns?“ Er unterbricht sich, als er ihre entsetzte Miene sieht. “Nicht jeder Dämon steckt im ballistischen Mittelalter fest und nicht jede Jägerin sollte sich nur auf ihren Pflock verlassen, weißt du?”

Korrigiert nicht seine falsche Annahme ihren Jägerinnenstatus betreffend und konzentriert sich auf die für ihn wichtigeren Fakten. „Ja, aber sie sind aus einer anderen Dimension. Magie und Schwerter sind ihre bevorzugten Waffen oder die einzigen, die sie bis jetzt handhaben können.“

„Gut, also Handgelenkschoner?“ Sie nickt und er bringt ihr verschiedene Paare, entscheidet sich für diejenigen, die bis zur Mitte ihrer Unterarme reichen und die Rückseite ihrer Hände schützen. „Ein kleines Springmesser ist immer von Vorteil.“ Ein weitere Zustimmung und er legt fünf Ninjasterne dazu und Cordelia grinst ihn an, „Das wäre dann alles, -“

„Mikey.“

„Mikey.“ Und er fordert sie auf ihren Ledermantel verkehrt herum anzuziehen, während er die Hülle ihres Katanas ausmisst und zeichnet dann die Umrisse auf die Innenseite, in der Höhe, die für sie angenehm zu erreichen ist und den Schwertgriff problemlos unter den Wellen ihres offenen Haar versteckt.

Als Cordelia die vierstellige Summe auf die Karte von Angel Investigations nimmt und Mikey sich zufrieden die Hände über dieses erfolgreiche Geschäft des frühen Morgens reibt, erscheint ihr gehässiger Hieb gegenüber Wes kleinlich. Und als sie den Laden durch die Hintertür verlässt, schaltet sie ihr Handy erneut auf Empfang. Steht, nachdem sie ihre neusten Errungenschaften verstaut hat, einen Moment unentschlossen in der Morgensonne neben der Corvette, bevor sie sich für den Anruf entscheidet.

Sie wählt die Eins ihres Kurzwahlspeichers, während sie auf den Fahrersitz gleitet. „Angel Investigations. Angel am Apparat.“

„Oh.“ Das war unerwartet. „Hallo Angel, ist Wesley da?“

Seine Stimme ist belegter, als er ihre Frage beantwortet, „Nein, er ist gerade auf der Suche nach einem Buch für irgendwelche Querverweise. Weshalb? Bist du in Schwierigkeiten?“

„Nein, nein. Seid ihr es?“, lenkt das Gespräch von sich weg.

Hört sein Seufzer, „Nur das Übliche, kleinere Scharmützel mit einigen unvorsichtigen Vamps. Es ist sommerlich ruhig hier in LA. Scheinbar sind sogar die Dämonen dieser Mörderhitze überdrüssig und haben sich in die tiefsten Winkel der Kanalisation zurückgezogen. Gunn und ich haben vorgestern ein Vampirnest in Ventura ausgeräuchert, die Vamps haben noch nicht einmal großartige Gegenwehr gezeigt und einer meinte sogar, dass die Hölle mit Sicherheit kühler wäre. Und gestern war eines unten an der Riverside dran, nichts großartiges, aber die Anwohner würden es uns sicher danken, wenn sie wüssten, dass Vampire echt sind.“

Er macht eine kurze Pause und fährt dann hastig fort, „Connor hat endlich seinen ersten Zahn und ist noch immer unerträglich quengelig vom Zahnen, aber Wesley hat ein, zwei Tricks im Umgang mit ihm gelernt. Und Lorne ist immer für das Babysitten zu haben. Na ja, meistens, wenn er nicht gerade ausgeht. Etwas das er in den letzten drei Wochen wieder begonnen hat. Und er hat einen neuen violetten Anzug, du würdest die Farbe an ihm lieben. Und ich glaube, Fred geht mit Charles aus, richtige Dates, nichts freundschaftliches - Ich rieche eine Romanze.“

„Tust du das? Deiner Spürnase entgeht so gut wie nichts, oder?“ Sie schmunzelt leicht, „Wie oft hast du diese kleine Rede geprobt, Angel?“

Kurzangebunden und ertappt, „Zu oft.“

Cordelia lässt all die Zeiten Revue passieren, in denen Angel ihre Ratschläge leichtfertig ausgeschlagen hat. All die belanglosen Streitereien, in denen sie ihn zur Verzweiflung getrieben hat und er sich ihren Anweisungen nur gefügt hat, damit sie endlich die Klappe hält und ihn in Frieden weitergrübeln lässt.

Heute genügte ein Wort von ihr und er würde durch die Hölle für sie gehen.

Diese neue Macht über ihn ist bitter, ist etwas das sie nie gewollt hat.

Ebenso wie Tragödie jetzt quer über ihre gesamte Beziehung geschrieben steht und sie mag das Label nicht. Sie hasst den Nachgeschmack von Salz und Schweiß und Blut, der sein Name auf ihrer Zunge hinterlässt. Das Ringen in ihren Ohren von seiner Stimme. Die Gänsehaut, die einfach da ist und die Kälte, an der Stelle, an der einst ihre warme, bedingungslose Zuneigung für den Vampir saß. Wünscht sich neben all den unmöglichen Dingen, die ihr zertrampeltes Herz für sich fordert, einen Neustart und weiß, dass der nur begrenzt möglich ist.

Cordelia darf nicht vergessen, kann noch nicht verzeihen und so hält sie ihre Stimme ausdruckslos, wählt die Worte mit Bedacht, „Ich bin froh, dass du aus deiner selbst gewählten Isolation herauskommst, Angel, das macht es einfacher für dich. Erinnert dich an die Dinge, die dir wichtig sind.“

Seine Erwiderung ist unbedacht, „Du bist mir wichtig.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin nicht alles für dich.“

Wundert sich, ob er erwartet hat, dass sie das Kompliment zurückgibt. Ob er überhaupt noch etwas von ihr erwartet oder ob er ihr die freie Willkür über sein Leben geben würde, wenn sie es wollte. Nie wieder verlangt, nie wieder befiehlt. Nie wieder ein Widerwort gibt und die Zukunft sieht plötzlich sehr viel trister und langweiliger für sie aus. Cordelia weiß, dass sie so nicht leben kann und dass Angel nicht der einzige sein wird, der sie zuvorkommend behandeln wird in LA, wenn sie es zulässt.

Aber Wes ist wieder er selbst in ihrer Gegenwart, hat sich daran erinnert, dass sie keine zerbrechliche Puppe ist und wenn er es kann, dann wird der Rest der Familie folgen. Besinnt sich schnell auf das, was Angel neben ihrer Tirade aus seinem Trott gerissen hat und das Gespräch in ungefährliche Bahnen lenkt, „Wie ist dein Besuch bei Wolfram & Hart verlaufen?“

Angels Erleichterung über den Themenwechsel hörbar, beinahe euphorisch, „Lilahs linker Arm ist gebrochen und sie war so freundlich sich um das Shajhan-Problem zu kümmern, nachdem ich ihr androhte ihre Finger der rechten Hand zu zerquetschen. Sie war sehr kooperativ, als ich - “

Er stoppt abrupt, als ihm klar wird, was er gesagt hat. Yeah, Folter mit ihr zu diskutieren spricht nicht gerade für sein Mitgefühl und emotionale Intelligenz. Cordelia sucht für ihre Anteilnahme gegenüber der Anwältin und scheitert. Späte Rache für ihre gegrillte Haut und Eiterblasen und ihr derzeitiges Einfühlungsvermögen erschien nicht mehr so Furcht einflößend. Offenbar waren die Gegner nur zeitweise auf ihrer Liste.

„Angel, Lilah ist böse und arbeitet für Wolfram & Hart. Ein wenig Kleiderbonding unter Frauen hat mich nicht vergessen lassen, wer sie ist und was sie repräsentiert. Folter steht in ihrem Arbeitsvertrag.“

Als ob das alles ganz natürlich erklären würde und Angel schluckt sein Unbehagen hinunter und redet weiter, „Sie hat uns die Urne überlassen, die Shajhan gefangen hält. Holtz war darüber nicht gerade glücklich, scheint aber augenblicklich damit zufrieden zu sein unsere Aktivitäten aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten.“

Warnend von ihr, „Behalte ihn im Auge, er ist nicht zu unterschätzen.“

„Ich weiß. Aber ich denke, wir haben eine Art von Waffenstillstand mit ihm ausgehandelt, besser gesagt Wesley und Gunn. Und Wes ist der gefälschten Prophezeiung nachgegangen und Connor ist dazu bestimmt diesen Dämon zu töten, wenn seine Zeit reif ist. Etwas, das noch einige Jahre dauert, bis Connors Part in dieser Schlacht eintreffen kann, derweil haben wir einen sicheren Aufbewahrungsort für die Zwischenlagerung gefunden. Aber etwas war seltsam, ich kann es nicht beschwören, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Lilah zu interessiert an deinem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort war.“

Cordelia stoppt das nervöse Spiel ihrer Finger, die eine Zigarette zerreiben.

Das war interessant, dennoch nicht so bedrohlich.

Die spannende Frage in dieser Konstellation war, wie viel Wissen die Anwältin über die Wende der Realität besaß. Ob die Bedienstenten von Wolfram & Hart faktisch darüber im Bilde waren, wer sie ausgelöst hat und wann die Bosse es für nötig hielten, die Jagd auf sie zu eröffnen. Martha meinte, es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis es ihnen erlaubt war und so zerstreut sie Angels Besorgnis vorerst. Leichtfertig, „Du kennst Lilah. Sie behält ihre Feinde gerne im Auge und spielt zu gerne die Katze mit dem Kanarienvogel in der Schnauze.“

„Ja, trotzdem.“ Er klingt unsicher, „Du bist in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr? Spike schützt deinen Rücken?“

Überlegt für einen Moment, bevor sie sich für die Wahrheit entscheidet, „Spike ist auf dem Weg zurück nach Sunnydale und bevor du anfängst zu grummeln, dass es abzusehen war, dass er mich sitzen lässt, will ich dir nur sagen, dass er gegen seinen Willen und auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch gefahren ist. Auch wenn er es nicht verstehen wird.“

„Er ist nicht unbedingt schnell, was das große Bild betrifft.“ Morbide Neugier schleicht sich in Angels Ton, „Ich kann Spike viel vorwerfen, aber ein Mangel an Loyalität für seine Schutzbefohlenen gehört nicht dazu. Was hast du getan, Cordy?“

Entlässt den Seufzer und spart es sich, das Bedauern zu unterdrücken, „Ich musste auf eine ziemlich miese Taktik zurückgreifen, die dein ‚Ihr seid gefeuert!’ im Rückblick human wirken lässt.“

„Du hast ihn also gnadenlos verarscht?“

„Spar dir deinen selbstgerechten Tonfall, Angel. Es war zu seinem Besten. Die Lage ist komplizierter geworden, es geht nicht mehr um einen Selbstfindungstrip meinerseits.“

„Umso mehr Grund Spike in deiner Nähe zu halten.“

Die Ungläubigkeit ist nicht zu kaschieren, „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du plötzlich pro Spike bist?“

„Ich bin pro Überleben. Wenn Spike dir dabei hilft, schafft das zum ersten Mal Pluspunkte für seine Existenz. Also?“

Warum musste Angel so verdammt vernünftig klingen?

Widerspenstig, „Also müsste er diese schon lange in deinem Buch haben. Schließlich kämpft er seit Jahren für Buffy in Sunnydale. Lass es gut sein, Angel, das führt zu nichts. Der eigentliche Grund meines Anrufes, ist die Frage, ob Wes schon etwas über die Dämonen herausgefunden hat, in die ich zurzeit ständig renne.“

Alarmiert, „Weltuntergang?“

Ruhig von ihr, „Wenn wir es nicht verhindern? - Ja.“

Hört Papiere im Hintergrund rascheln und dann Angels sachliche Stimme, „Wes’ Aufzeichnungen sind noch nicht sehr ausgeklügelt, sodass ich den Großteil verstehe. Er scheint auf der Suche nach einer Referenz für ‚Sonnenkönig/in’ zu sein, wenn ich die drei Fragezeichen hinter dem Wort richtig deute. Scheinbar der Schlüssel, um diese Apokalypse abzuwenden, zusammen mit – uhm, das könnte Mondkönig/in heißen. Kannst du damit etwas anfangen?“

„Vielleicht.“ Denkt an Marthas Warnung, dass sie der Auslöser war und die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der sie Kwé als Königin korrigiert hat und nicht Frau. Denk an ihre Erklärung was für Wesen sie sind, woher sie stammen. Denkt an Spikes Aussage ihren Duft betreffend. Nachdenklich, „Kann ich dir eine unbequeme Frage stellen, Angel?“

Das Zögern ist offensichtlich und Cordelia gibt ihm Zeit.

Sie beide haben zu viele unbequeme Themen angehäuft, um leichtfertig Staub aufzuwühlen. Schließlich erfolgt seine leise Zustimmung, „Ja.“

„Ist dir etwas an mir aufgefallen, nachdem dein Versuch mich in einen Vampir zu verwandeln fehlschlug? Wann hast du gemerkt, dass die Transformation nicht eintritt?“

Er atmet tief durch und seine Antwort ist bebend. Unsicherer Grund zwischen ihnen und Cordelia vermisst den soliden Boden einmal mehr, der Angel für sie war. „Etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem ich dir mein Blut zum Trinken gegeben hatte. Ich war dabei dein Grab auszuheben als dein Herzschlag zurückkehrte, langsam, aber das Pochen war unüberhörbar da. Wurde mit jeder Minute stärker und dann setzte deine Atmung kurze Zeit später ein. Wahrscheinlich wärst du mir entkommen, wenn ich eine Schaufel dabei gehabt hätte oder schneller beim Graben gewesen wäre.“ Sein Schluchzen ist überraschend jäh, „Es tut mir so leid, Cordy.“

Sein Weinen verzweifelt und sie macht ein Shh-Geräusch unter ihrem Atem.

Aber Angel ist nicht Connor und ihr nonverbaler Trost stößt auf taube Ohren, muss ihren Komfort in Worte packen, wenn er ankommen soll. Cordelia war noch nicht soweit, ihn aufzubauen, ihre Stärke reichte gerade mal für sie und dass sie nicht in Stücke zerbricht. Ihr fällt abwesend die fehlende dritte Person in seiner Rede auf. Spike hatte in einem weiteren Punkt Recht und reibt selbst vergessend über ihren Hals.

Über sein Mal. Pulsierend und lebendig.

Gott, sie ist nicht in der Lage für diesen Bullshit.

War erst recht nicht in der Lage Angel im Fegefeuer zu lassen, wenn sie Antworten für ihn besaß und war das nicht der Grund, weshalb sie sich überhaupt in dieser Situation befand? Cordelia kann ihn nicht brennen lassen. Noch immer nicht.

Ihre Entschlossenheit ihn sühnen zu lassen, zerbröckelt zu Staub, „Angel, es ist nicht deine Schuld, okay? Ich lag falsch damit, dir das mit dem Fluch vorzuwerfen. Diese Nacht und ihre Konsequenzen entzogen sich deiner Kontrolle. Du konntest nichts dafür.“

„Natürlich war es meine Schuld. Ich –"

Unterbricht ihn angestrengt beherrscht, „Ich habe zwischenzeitlich einiges über das Wiederauftauchen von Angelus in Erfahrung gebracht.“

Entscheidet, dass eine kleine Notlüge unter diesen Umständen angebracht und leicht zu verzeihen ist. Denn sie kann es nicht mit seinen Fragen aufnehmen, ohne zu brechen und sie hat sich gestern Nacht geschworen, dass sie nicht mehr Weinen wird, bis sie daheim in LA ist und diese Apokalypse hinter ihr liegt. Und wenn sie noch nicht einmal dieses Versprechen erfüllen kann, wie soll sie dann den Rest schaffen?

Klingt schroff und seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangend, „Die Mächte haben sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Nicht du. Erspar mir deinen Schuldtrip, denn er bringt nichts. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und wir können, nein, wir sollen es nicht ungeschehen machen.“ Kaschiert ihre Spuren, bevor er die Fährte aufnimmt und weiterfragen kann, „Außerdem haben ein anderes Problem. Eines das eine schnelle Lösung beansprucht, bevor es die Herrschaft in dieser Dimension an sich reißt, okay? Ich brauche deinen Fokus und den des restlichen Teams für diese Dämonenart.“

Sein Schlucken ist trocken und Cordelia dankbar, dass er sich ihr zuliebe seine Fassung wiedergewinnt und sich zurückhält. Gedämpft, „Okay, was brauchst du von uns?“

„Momentan eure Recherche-Power. Die A.I.-Karte habe ich schon für meine Zwecke missbraucht. Ihr solltet euch auf einige Dollar im Soll gefasst machen. Ich benötigte einige Gebrauchsgegenstände.“

Wundert sich, wann sie endlich die Selbstverständlichkeit aufbringt, das Wort Waffen unverhohlen in Angels Gegenwart zu benutzen. Wenn sie davon überzeugen will, dass sie noch die Cordelia Chase ist, die er kennen gelernt hat. Ob es eine Schutzmaßnahme ist und wenn sie damit schützen will. Sich oder ihn. In dem Glauben wiegen, das sich nichts grundlegend geändert hat, dass sie Seherin ist und nicht Kriegerin, obwohl das wohl der größte Witz überhaupt ist.

Lauscht auf seinen lauten Protest, der bei der angedeuteten Summe natürlich wäre, aber er bleibt aus. Angelegentlich von ihm, „Gut, kein Problem, wir sind laut Fred in den schwarzen Zahlen.“

Die Dinge sind noch lange nicht zurück auf Normalität, jede Neuerung auf ihrem Weg mahnt sie daran. Überall Warnsignale der großen und kleinen Sorte, die sie daran erinnern zu was für einer Karikatur ihr Leben geworden ist. Es ist seltsam, welche sie heute aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen können, das hier gehört dazu.

Schockiert, „Fred kümmert sich um unsere Buchführung? Die Frau, die solange rechnen kann, bis sie zum gewünschten Ergebnis kommt?“ Obwohl sie Fred durchaus zutraut, all die angehäuften Rechnungen ihrer Kundschaft mit ihren Computerfähigkeiten gnadenlos einzutreiben.

Das wäre nicht wirklich Kreditkartenbetrug, oder? Effektiver als Mahnbescheide allemal.

Ihre Bestürzung ist echt, aber sie schluckt sie mühsam hinunter, „Egal, wir haben andere Prioritäten als unser Einkommen. Sag Wesley, dass es sich bei der Sonnenkönigin wahrscheinlich um mich handelt und er diese Möglichkeit und ihre Rolle bei dieser Schlacht untersuchen soll. Ebenso die des Mondkönigs oder –königin, damit kann ich augenblicklich wenig anfangen. Fred soll sich über Dimensionssprünge Schlaumachen und die Konten in Ruhe lassen. Ansonsten kannst du mir viel Glück wünschen und meine Grüße an den Rest der Familie ausrichten.“

Angels Stimme ist warm, „Viel Glück, Cordelia.“

„Danke, euch ebenso und Wesley soll sich bei mir melden, wenn er einen sein Heureka in dieser Sache hatte. Ich suche mir jetzt ein Motel für den Tag und fahre dann weiter Richtung Missouri.“

„Wo bist du im Augenblick?“

„Kansas.“

„Du willst mir nicht deinen genauen Aufenthaltsort sagen?“

„Nein!“ Grinst leicht über seine enttäuschte Miene, die sie sich zu genau vorstellen kann, setzt schließlich gewandt hinzu, „Wenn Lilah wirklich daran interessiert ist, wäre das nicht klug, oder? Außerdem kann Wesley mich mit seinen Zaubersprüchen sowieso schneller aufspüren als mir lieb ist. Also wir hören voneinander. Bye, Angel.”

„Bye, Cordelia.” Legt auf und startet den Motor, fädelt sich in den morgendlichen Berufsverkehr Pittsburghs ein und sucht ein günstiges Motel, wird fündig und quartiert sich routiniert ein. Ignoriert den verschlingenden Blick des alten Mannes an der Rezeption, der aussieht, als ob er nicht ganz aus seinem perversen Traum aufgewacht ist mit einem nachsichtigen Grinsen.

Gestattet sich schließlich über ihre Unterhaltung mit Angel nachzudenken, als sie frisch geduscht im Bett liegt und der Schlaf auf sich warten lässt. Niemand die Stille mit belanglosen Beobachtungen der vergangenen Nacht füllt und die Zigarette in ihrer Hand, ebenso wenig ihre Konzentration vollends halten kann. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Rauch folgt, wie er sich in dem Sonnenlicht verfängt, das durch die Ritzen der Gardinen strömt und es so sichtbar macht. Es dominiert und gleichzeitig erst zur Geltung bringt.

War sie das? Unfähig ohne Dunkelheit zu wirken? Auf etwas oder jemand angewiesen, der ihre Strahlen brach und sichtbar machte? Der Gedanke ist zu philosophisch und so verlegt sie sich auf greifbarere Konzepte. Es war erstaunlich einfach mit Angel zu reden, sie schiebt es auf die elementare Bedrohung und darauf, das er scheinbar aus seiner Abkapselung aufgewacht zu sein scheint und sie.

Darauf, dass sie über etwas anderes haben reden können, als drei Tage und vier Nächte und den gemeinsamen Pfad, der dorthin führten und die beiden getrennten, die sie seither beschritten haben. Sie sich auf einem Neuen befinden. Schicksal nicht mehr festgeschrieben, sondern biegsam und regierbar erscheint, wenn man den Mut hat es in die Hand zu nehmen.

Wahrscheinlich war es tatsächlich einfacher zu verzeihen, wenn man die Mechanik verstand, was die Zahnräder in Bewegung setzte und scheinbar war sie die Batterie, die vor dem Motor kam. Letztendlich musste sie nicht Angel oder Angelus oder den Mächten verzeihen, sondern sich selbst und sogar dieser Gedanke war älter als Marthas Kriegermärchen.

Schmerz auch hier auf sie wartet, aber er diesmal selbst zugefügt ist.

Was es leichter machen sollte. Es irgendwie auch tut.

Kontrolle noch immer etwas ist, das für Cordelia erstrebenswert erscheint. Aber mehr die Steuerung der äußeren Umstände und weniger der inneren. Denn es ist nicht so schlecht, den Verlust zuzulassen. Erinnert sie nur an all die geteilten Stunden und guten Erinnerungen, die beide Vampire ihr mitgegeben haben.

Füllen die Leere ihres Kopfes mit zwei Arten von Lachen und Liebe.

Sie Spike trotzdem gerade mehr als Angel vermisst.

Die Leere neben ihr alles ist, auf das sie sich letztendlich konzentrieren kann.

Sein fehlender Lebenspuls in ihrer Gegenwart, denn sein Blut macht Lärm und sie lacht leicht über diese verschrobene Metapher. Wie kann es Krach machen, wenn es noch nicht einmal von einem schlagenden Herzen angetrieben wird. Aber ihr Lachen versiegt so schnell, wie es aufgesprudelt ist. Er brachte ihr Blut in Wallung und zwar nicht wie in einem billigen Groschenroman, sondern sehr real. Das Summen der Gefahr seiner Gegenwart hatte sich schon in der ersten Woche in etwas gewandelt, das nichts mit einem Mahnruf gemein hatte, sondern mehr mit einem Lockruf.

Der ihre Albträume einlullte und sie hervorlockte aus ihrer inneren Bastion.

Ihre Gedanken kreisen um Spike und sie fragt sich, ob er die Route über Colorado oder die über New Mexico genommen hat. Sie beide Staaten gestreift haben, aber New Mexico durchquert. Die Zigarette ausdrückt und an die Decke starrt, seinen Ledermantel im Nacken und seinen Geruch in der Nase. Ihr Schweiß den Duft intensiver macht, bis sie endlich ihre Lider nicht mehr offen halten kann. Wegdriftet.

Als sie abends ihren Ledermantel von Mikey abholt, hat er überraschenderweise Informationen für sie. Die Unterwelt ist tatsächlich im Bilde über die Rituale, die auf einsamen Feldern stattfinden. Sogar deswegen in Aufruhr und nicht wenige sind der Meinung, dass die Fremdlinge hier nichts zu suchen haben. Die Eindringlinge, wie er sie bezeichnet, müssen zwölf Rituale an bestimmten Orten vervollständigen, um die Tore zwischen dieser Dimension und der ihrer Heimat für immer zu öffnen und ihnen läuft die Zeit davon, aufgrund des unbeirrten Eingreifens zweier Kämpfer.

Auf die Frage, welcher Dimension sie entspringen ist Mikeys Antwort einfach, „Caliga.“

Dunkelheit und Cordelia seufzt und ruft Wesley an, gibt ihn weiter an Mikey und streift ihren Ledermantel über. Das Schwert verschwindet unbemerkt in ihrem Rücken und die metallene Hülle schützt ihre Wirbelsäule zusätzlich. Die beiden führen ihr Telefonat in Latein und sie lauscht mit halbem Ohr, übernimmt schließlich wieder das Handy, welches Mikey ihr zustreckt und hört Wesleys Ausführungen zu.

Diese Rolle ist zu vertraut, bedankt sich nebenher bei ihrem Informanten, der schiebt ihr einen ledernen Rucksack zu. Ein Geschenk mit nützlichem Inhalt, wie er betont und sie lässt den Bikershop und Pittsburgh hinter sich, klappt das Handy in Missouri zusammen, weil die Batterie zu Ende ist und Wesley ihr genug über Dimensionssprünge und Soldaten der Dunkelheit für heute Nacht beigebracht hat. Konzentriert sich wieder auf ihren Instinkt und als sie diesmal das Feld betritt, kommt sie zu spät.

Sieht die halbverwesten Leichen ihrer Gegner und sie weiß, dass diese soviel schneller verfallen als Menschen. Hat es gestern bei der ersten zugefügten Folter ihres Lebens beobachten können. Die Körper der besiegten Dämonen unter der rapiden Verwesung einfielen und ins Feld sickerten, während die Augen ihrer Geisel zwischen dem Schauspiel und ihr hin und herwanderten. Schaut sich überrascht um, versucht die ersichtlichen Indizien zusammenzusetzen und die meisten Dämonen weisen einen gebrochenen Nacken auf und Cordelia flucht leise unter ihrem Atem.

Weiß, dass Spike heute Nacht nicht Colorado hinter sich gelassen hat, sondern sie.

Dreht sich langsam auf der aufgewühlten Erde.

Sucht nach einem Hinweis, einer klaren Botschaft von ihm, findet keine außer seiner offensichtlichen Handschrift in Blut und gebrochenen Knochen. Kriegerpoet. Lächelt gegen besseres Wissen, als sie ein Pendant von dem Hals eines Dämons reißt, der augenfällig der Anführer gewesen ist. Die eingravierte Sonne leicht zu entschlüsseln ist, so wie die verhangene auf der anderen Seite des Anhängers. Ewige Finsternis und warum hatten alle bösen Mächte diese einfachen Ziele? Ziemlich unkreativ, aber sie erinnert sich an Angelus und die Schlichtheit des Bösen. Wie tief es trotzdem unter die Haut ging.

Nach einem letzten Blick lässt Cordelia das Schlachtfeld hinter sich.

Beginnt ein Phantom zu jagen, das sie die nächsten Nächte beschäftigt hält.

Ist manchmal nur Minuten zu spät, wird von frischen Leichen begrüßt, die zwar mokierend ihre Unfähigkeit offenbaren, aber der beißende Spott hält sich in Grenzen. Tote Dämonen, die ihre Heimat überrennen wollen, nicht wirklich verurteilend blicken und gelbes Blut sie nicht belastend niederdrückt. Wundert sich, ob Spike sie nicht manchmal aus der Dunkelheit mit seinen goldenen Raubtieraugen beobachtet, wenn sie tatsächlich rechtzeitig eintrifft.

Wenn sie kämpfen muss und triumphieren. Denn das Summen ist da.

Ein Raunen im Wind. Den Elementen. In ihren Knochen. In ihrem Blut.

Sie zwischenzeitlich elf Anhänger in ihrem Besitz hat und der zwölfte sich heute ohne Aufsehen dazugesellt. Sie irgendwie erwartet hat, das etwas passieren würde, weil sie die Grenzen von New Jersey heute überquert hat und New York nur Stunden entfernt ist.

Das eigentliche Ziel ihrer Reise.

Aber die Nacht neigt sich ohne Katastrophe zu ende, ohne einen Endkampf.

Die Enttäuschung ist nicht bitter und Cordelia geht ihrer neu gefundenen Routine nach, fährt weiter nach Osten, macht um drei Uhr eine Pause, um zu meditieren. Die Transformation in ihren Dämon zu einer Leichtigkeit werden zu lassen und trainiert bis fünf, überprüft im Anschluss ihre Waffen und checkt eine halbe Stunde später in ein billiges Motel.

Ihren Rucksack schulternd, überquert sie den Vorplatz mit einem neuen Selbstbewusstsein.

Sie ist allein, aber nicht einsam. Die Schatten, die sie verfolgen, tauchen die Welt in ein viel versprechendes Halbdunkel. Sie ist Licht und zweifelt es nicht an, weiß, dass sie die Schatten in ihrer Existenz braucht, die jene Wesen reflektieren, die ihr Dasein elementar begründen.

Es ist einfach, dies heute als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

Cordelia hat wieder die einfachen Antworten auf komplizierte Fragen gelernt.

Sogar ohne ihre dunklen Mentoren an ihrer Seite.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia ihren Standpunkt verteidigt und Spike nicht wirklich protestiert.

_None of them can stop us now,  
We will make it through some how._

Als Cordelia aus der Dusche ihres Motelzimmers steigt, ist sie nicht wirklich überrascht von Rauch empfangen zu werden und Spike auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet als einladende Tagesdecke. Er ist etwas Heimisches in einem weiteren unpersönlichen Zimmer und sie fühlt warme Verbundenheit, die über rationales Wissen hinausgeht und Zuneigung.

Sie hat ihn vermisst, Cordelia wusste bis jetzt nur nicht wie sehr.

Das Bedürfnis sich in unreifem Übermut auf ihn zu stürzen, kurz blendend durch ihr System schießt und sie steht mühsam still. Verharrt im Türrahmen, greift das Holz während die Welt zurück in ihren Fokus schnappt und Farben plötzlich eine neue Sättigung gewinnen.

Spürt wie sich das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht manifestiert. Es in Ecken kriecht, die ungenutzt waren, seit sie ihn auf seinen Weg schickte und Cordelia denkt, dass es so euphorisch aussehen muss, wie es sich anfühlt. Strahlend und mit einem Anflug von Magie, denn der Raum wirkt auf einmal heller oder vielleicht hat sie ihren Dämon doch nicht so gut im Griff, wie sie bis jetzt dachte. Vielleicht ist es auch nur ihre Stimmung, denn sie fühlt die verdeckte Mattigkeit der letzten zwei Wochen abfallen.

Cordelia kann alleine leben und überleben.

Aber sie muss einsehen, dass es nicht das ist, was sie will.

Bekommt die Reflektion in einem brillanten Lächeln seinerseits präsentiert. Die Worte sind draußen, bevor sie sie halten kann, überhastet und mit soviel Grund, die sie abdecken sollen, dass sie nie die volle Bedeutung beinhalten können, „Es tut mir leid.“

Sie meint es Ernst.

Spike zuckt nur die Schultern, „Es war einen Versuch wert, Cor.“

Auf dieses Experiment hätte sie im Nachhinein gerne verzichten können. Es ist soviel schwerer den eigenen Standpunkt durchzusetzen, wenn man weiß, was man an dem anderen hat. Verlieren kann. Aber Spikes Stimmung scheint ebenso auf Waffenruhe ausgerichtet und nicht auf Grundsatzdiskussion. Sie ist wachsamer geworden und dieser Reflex ihn zu umarmen, sollte nicht über ihre Trennung im Streit hinwegtäuschen. Nur scheint der vergessen, seit sie die toten Dämonen fand und sein Spiel durchschaute.

Fragt sich, wann er ihres durchschaut hat.

Es wieder zum Zeitvertreib des Jägers wurde.

Sein Ton ist anerkennend, „Du kämpfst anmutiger als der Slayer, wenn auch nicht so effektiv.“

Sie nimmt diese Aussage mit einem bestätigenden Nicken auf.

„Du spielst zu sehr mit ihnen, Cheerleader. Das ist keine Übungsstunde für ein Endspiel.“

„Ist es nicht?“ Bescheidenheit ist ihr nicht ins Blut gelegt, aber Cordelia kennt ihre Schwächen und sie hat begonnen sich daran zu erinnern, dass nicht alle für die Welt sichtbar sind. Spike kennt sie und ihren Kampfstil jedoch zu gut, sogar besser als sie ihre Handfläche kennt, denn wie oft begutachtet man seine eigene Hand tatsächlich?

Schüttelt den Kopf und fährt einsichtig fort, „Ich trainiere meine Ausdauer. Nachdem mein Sparringpartner sich eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Hause befinden sollte, erschien es mir angemessen, mich in Form zu bringen.“

„Das ist sehr vernünftig.“ Erwidert sein sarkastisches Lächeln automatisch, wartet auf seine Sticheleien und wird nicht enttäuscht, „Und ich dachte, das wäre Frustbekämpfung, aber du hast natürlich einen Punkt. Was sind bessere Übungsobjekte als Dämonen, die hinter deinem Schädel her sind und oh, im Dutzend auftreten. Mit tödlichen Waffen. Und Magie. Und einem gottverdammten Weltuntergang auf den Fersen?“

Die Zuckersüße ihres Lächelns könnte einen Diabetiker in Insulinschock senden, „Ich habe von einem der Besten gelernt und das war Teil seiner Strategie. Folglich kann ich schwer seine Lektionen vernachlässigen, nur weil sie erschöpfend und unlogisch für mich erweisen, wenn ich überleben soll. Richtig?“

Spikes hämisches Grinsen wird säuerlich, „Falsch. Entwickle deine eigene Taktik, meine ist patentiert. Auf mich. Keine billigen Kopien, Cor, das ist ungesund. Außerdem hast du deinen Sparringpartner jetzt wieder zurück.“

„Gut zu wissen, aber da mein Stil rollende Köpfe beinhaltet, mach dir keine Sorgen um dein Patent und eher um deinen Kragen. Du bist der Totschläger, ich der Cheerleader und dein Image ist gerettet, wenn du es verteidigen kannst. Einfach so.“

Sie schnippt betonend mit den Fingern und sie hat ihn.

Amüsierte Neugier, „Ist das eine Herausforderung?“

„Nein, die Einladung zu einer Trainingseinheit.“

Spike beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, kombiniert mit dem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen Augen sind sie wieder auf neutralem Boden. Schließlich stimmt er zu, „Okay, heute sobald die Sonne untergeht.“

Draufgängerisch, „Sollten Duelle nicht bei Sonneaufgang stattfinden?“

Spike gibt ihr nur ein schelmisches Grinsen, „Sorry, da bin ich indisponiert. Ich muss einer Lady das Bett wärmen, die ohne mich nicht leben kann. Zumindest nicht für lange.“

Ihre Augenbraue ist oben, so wie ihre Mundwinkel. Elende Verräter.

Bisweilen denkt Cordelia, dass niemand ihrem Wesen so nahe ist und sie so fundamental darin ausloten kann als dieser unglaublich anmaßende Vampir vor ihr. Der ursprüngliche Grund ihres Streites und der Anlass ihrer Sorge besteht noch immer, hat sich nicht verflüchtigt oder gelegt. Sie weiß gerade nicht, ob sie das beruhigen sollte oder schreiend auf ihren Weg senden. Vielleicht könnte sie sogar das Image einer ehrenhaften Lady damit wieder etablieren.

Besinnt sich dennoch auf das erste Gefühl für heute Nacht. Es ist gut ihn zurückzuhaben.

Spike denkt offensichtlich dasselbe. Trocken von ihm, „Trotz meiner Kritik deines Stiles, bin ich ein Fan deines Outfits.“

Ihr Lachen ist spontan. Es ist gut, dass man sich auf einige Dinge verlassen kann. Drapiert das Handtuch enger und ihr Blick wandert über seine Gestalt, nimmt seine lässige Schönheit in sich auf.

Spielerisch, „Dieses oder meine neue Rüstung?“

Das Lächeln reflektiert sich in seinem Ton und dem leichten Spott, „Beides, obwohl ich letztendlich dein Evakostüm vorziehe. Nicht jede Frau kann dies für sich in Anspruch nehmen.“

„Ist dem so? Denn das fällt mir schwer zu glauben.“ Stößt sich endlich vom Holz ab, greift das Lederbündel auf dem Stuhl und überwindet die Entfernung bedächtig. Setzt sich neben ihn auf das Bett. „Martha meinte, dass du ihn zurückfordern würdest. Anfangs hoffte ich darauf, dass ich eine neue Trophäe für meine Sammlung gewonnen hätte.“

„Nah, er ist meine für die Ewigkeit. Erkämpft und besiegelt in Blut.“

Cordelia kennt diese Geschichte, zumindest die Herkunft des Leders und es fällt ihr noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass der Killer jetzt vor ihr sitzt und sie mit einem Blick mustert, der beinahe als liebevoll interpretiert werden kann. Weiß, dass sie kein reumütiges Lächeln von ihm erwarten kann, sondern nur leise Selbstgefälligkeit. Dass nichts Episches dazwischen liegt, was den Wechsel hervorgerufen hat, sondern nur verkettete Umstände und ihn nichts auf einer Seite des Schlachtfeldes permanent festhält und dem schon immer so war.

Spike dadurch gefährlicher wird, weniger vorhersehbar und insgesamt tödlicher.

Cordelia gut daran tun würde, dieses Wissen nicht zu vernachlässigen.

Dass Spike die Story nur erzählte, um sie aus ihrem Trott zu reißen, sollte ihm keine Pluspunkte geben. Aber es war in der ersten Woche auf der Straße, als alles unreal erschien und sie beide sich so fremd waren. Sie noch nicht einmal in der gleichen Zeitzone zu existieren schienen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr von Monstern gehalten wurde, die sich in ihrem Kopf befanden, um dem neben ihr mehr als einen halben Seitenblick zu gönnen.

Es war Spikes versuchter Weckruf und sie brachte seinem Gerede zum ersten Mal so etwas wie mildes Interesse entgegen, als er über einen Kaffee hinweg von dieser Jagd 1977 in New York erzählte.

Dass der einzige Grund, warum Spike die Liste der Top-20 Gegner der Jägerin abarbeitete, die er in der Innentasche fand, sein verletzter Stolz war, dass sein Name sich nicht auf eben dieser Liste befand. Dass eine verwerfliche Tat zu einem ziemlich guten Ergebnis führte, denn einige dieser Feinde waren eine Nummer zu groß für Nikki und Cordelia verbietet sich darüber nachzudenken, ob sie die gleiche Neutralität fühlen würde, wenn der Namen, um den es sich handeln würde Buffy oder Faith wären.

Cordelia weiß, dass ihre Prinzipien ziemlich verschroben sind und keiner genauen Beleuchtung standhalten. Überreicht ihm stattdessen seinen Mantel und er zieht den Geruch ein, blickt sie überrascht an. Fühlt sich das erste Mal heute schutzlos in seiner Gegenwart, obwohl sie die Themen Körperkontakt in verschiedenen Variationen schon durch haben. Ist sich zu sehr bewusst, dass das Thema Gefühle noch nicht einmal angeschnitten wurde und Cordelia fragt sich, ob sie es dabei belassen können. Für immer.

Sie spürt die Hitze in ihre Wangen hineinkriechen und die Worte heraus. Milder Spott hauptsächlich gegen sich selbst gerichtet, „Er ergibt eine gute Nackenrolle und ich bin zu alt für Kuscheltiere in meinem Bett.“

Anzüglich, „Nicht wenn ich mich recht erinnere.“

Es ist so verdammt einfach in das vertraute Muster zu fallen, „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hielten sich unsere Kuschelsessions in Grenzen.“

Spike wirft den Mantel zielsicher zurück auf den Stuhl, von dem sie ihn gebracht hat, stichelnd, „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mich jede Nacht attackiert hast, bevor ich mich letztendlich in mein Schicksal ergab und dir meinen Körper überließ.“

„Pure Tortur für dein Ego als gewissenloser Totschläger, davon bin ich überzeugt.“

Sie lächeln sich für einen Moment stillschweigender Übereinkunft offen an. Als Cordelia die Stille zwischen ihnen bricht, spiegelt sich ihr Erstaunen in ihrer Stimme wider, „Wie konntest du mir ständig zuvorkommen, Spike?“

Das war die Frage, die sie die letzten anderthalb Wochen beschäftigt hielt.

„Nicht ständig, aber oft genug.“ Seine Hand greift nach den Anhängern, die sechs, die er erstreitet hat und ihre sechs Siegestrophäen, die auf dem Bett zwischen ihnen arrangiert liegen und ihn offenbar beschäftigt hielten, als sie duschte. Gibt ihnen eine letzte Inspektion, bevor er sie unachtsam auf den Nachttisch räumt und seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sie verlegt. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was sie bedeuten?“

„Nein, ich weiß nur, dass sie wichtig sein könnten, weil dieser Mist sich immer als wichtig im Nachhinein erweist und ich diesmal umsichtiger als sonst vorgehe, weil keine Fehler erlaubt sind. Dem ungeachtet weichst du meiner Frage aus.“

Er grinst sie frech an und lehnt sich lässig in die Kissen zurück, „Tue ich das?“

Sie nickt und schweigt auffordernd, die Taktik, die bei ihm meistens zum Erfolg führte, schließlich, „Deine Vorgehensweise war ein offenes Buch. Keine sieben Siegel, nur deine Entschlossenheit. Du hättest mir nicht diese Menge deines Blutes verabreichen sollen, um mich zu retten war das nicht nötig, aber es hat sich als nützlich für mich erwiesen.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Du gibst immer ein Stück deines Lebens damit Preis.“

Gibt ihr keine weitere Erklärung, sondern nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln und einen undeutbaren Blick auf Angelus Mal an ihrem Hals. Bevor er nach ihrer Hand greift und ihr Handgelenk dreht, über die glatte Stelle fährt, die sein Biss hinterlassen hat. Keine Narbe und Cordelia braucht nicht Gedanken zu lesen, um zu wissen, dass er die unberührte Stelle bedauert. Er hat jede Entschuldigung im Universum. Wundert sich, was ihre Entschuldigung für ihr Bedauern ist, denn die Narben einer Frau sind nicht wirklich sexy, egal wie interessant die dazugehörige Geschichte ist und Besitzansprüche eigentlich nicht mit ihrem Lebensstil vereinbar.

Zieht ihre Hand zurück und verschränkt ihre Finger fest, bevor sie zu einer Antwort kommt, die ihr nicht gefallen kann und blickt ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

Er dreht ihre Hände, die Stelle ist wieder oben und Cordelia fühlt sich auf eine Weise nackt in seiner Gegenwart, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hat. Nackt, weil er sie seinen unverhohlenen Hunger sehen lässt und seine Gier abschreckend sein sollte.

Spike darauf zählt, dass er ihre Positionen mit einem gefährlichen Blick klären kann.

Aber diese Einschüchterungstaktik hätte noch nicht einmal in der ersten Woche ihres Roadtrips zum Erfolg geführt. Damals wäre es milde Kuriosität gewesen, ob er die Drohung in die Tat umsetzen kann und heute ist es – komplizierter. Eventuell wäre es einfacher, wenn sie seine Gründe nicht so gottverdammt gut verstehen würde.

Sie ihn verletzt hat und er sie bezahlen lassen wird.

Nicht unbedingt wegen seines infantilen Sinnes für Gerechtigkeit gegenüber seiner Person, sondern damit ihr schlechtes Gewissen nicht Überhand gewinnt. Cordelia sich nicht zu behaglich in der Rolle der Schuldigen fühlt. Dagegen revoltiert. Es wäre gut, wenn sie sich auf ihr Unbehagen konzentrieren könnte, anstatt auf seinen Versuch ihr die Botschaft eines Raubtiers einzuhämmern. Ihrer instinktiven Antwort und sie befinden sich in einem weiteren Duell und dieses macht ihr mehr Sorgen, als ihr Training oder ihre Bereitschaft ihm achtlos in zu vielen Fällen entgegenzukommen, weil Spike nicht erkennt, um was es Cordelia geht.

Dass sie bereit wäre das Weihwasser auszupacken und sein Mal mit Stolz tragen würde.

Nicht ihn, nicht die Welt, ihre oder seine oder ihre gemeinsame.

Sondern einfach die Implikationen, dass sie beide die Leichtigkeit des Seins verbindet und es wäre so durchdacht wie ihr Tattoo. Spontan und nie bereut. Ihr ist plötzlich schwindelig und ihr Herzschlag dröhnt in ihren Ohren, wie der Widerhall eines entfernten Massakers und er hat noch immer keine Ahnung, um was es wirklich geht. Dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hat. Vielleicht nie haben kann. Dass Spike einen anderen Einfluss auf sie hat als er denkt. Einen größeren als er sich zutraut. Aber er ist zu beschäftigt mit seiner stummen Lektion, um zu verstehen, dass diese spezielle nicht vermittelbar an Cordelia ist.

Und Spike ist ein ebenso schlechter Schauspieler, zumindest mit ihr als Publikum.

Dass sie das charmant findet, zeigt nur, dass sie sich beide phasenweise in einem sehr schlechten Film befinden, bei dem die Untertitel durcheinander geraten sind. Cordelia entzieht ihm ihre Hand endgültig, legt ihre Finger auf seine Wange und stellt sicher, dass er ihren Puls an seinen Lippen fühlt.

Zweideutigkeit hat einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Stellenwert in ihrer Koexistenz, „Meine Gebernatur ist nicht sehr ausgeprägt, mein dunkler Geliebter. Du solltest mich nicht in Versuchung führen.“

Manchmal erscheint die Wahrheit zu unglaublich, um sie nicht als Ironie abzustempeln.

Cordelia zählt darauf. Er blickt verdattert mit seiner Bela Lugosi-Impression auf, sieht die Maske weg schmelzen, die plötzliche Weichheit in seiner Miene. „Du mich ebenso wenig, Kwé.“

Sie kann das erleichterte Lachen nicht halten. Sie schlittern auf glühendem Eis mit der Eleganz zweier Profitänzer und hoffen darauf, dass es dick genug ist, um sie zu tragen. Nicht schnell genug schmilzt, um unter ihnen einzubrechen. Wie immer. Beide eingepackt in ihre vertrauten Schutzmechanismen, wattierten Schichten von unbestätigten Gewissheiten und zu vielen unsichtbaren Narben.

Die Frage, ob der Aufschlag schmerzen wird, sollten sie jemals das Gleichgewicht verlieren, ist einfach zu beantworten. Entweder sie zersplittern oder ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen greifen. Oder sie setzen sich gegenseitig wieder zusammen, so wie in der Vergangenheit. Einer fällt immer weich.

Cordelia hat keine Ahnung, warum sie trotzdem funktionieren. Warum es trotzdem einfach ist, Spike zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebt und warum es in anderen Augenblicken wie jetzt unangebracht erscheint. Obwohl es immer der Wahrheit entspricht.

Nur nicht immer der, die sie sich zurechtgelegt hat. Ihr Lächeln glüht aus.

Dass das Eis vorher schmilzt, ist keine Option.

Nuklearer Winter in den Folgen von den beiden Sonnen, um die sie in den letzten Jahren kreisten und zwei Monate zusammen ändern daran nichts. Buffy ist in seinem Schatten so lebendig wie Angelus in ihrem.

Der Antrieb, das richtige zu tun und die Angst vor dem Versagen.

Cordelia blickt in Spikes Augen und sieht eine Seele einer Sturmfront gleich. Etwas das unabwendbar erscheint und sie will ihm sagen, dass es für ihn leichter sein wird, weil es kein Fluch sondern die Erfüllung seiner Bitte sein wird. Will ihm sagen, dass er auf sie zählen kann in den ersten Wochen der Verwirrung. Dass Buffy für den Rest ihres Lebens an seiner Seite stehen wird und sie danach wieder für ihn da sein wird. Die Trauer ihn nie umbringen wird, egal wie tödlich sie sich in manchen Momenten anfühlen kann. Er immer Spike bleibt. Blinzelt und sieht einen kalten Nachthimmel dort wo eine Sekunde vorher Wolkentürme und zersplitterte Träume lagen.

Fühlt die Wirklichkeit in ihrem Kopf zurückschnappen, wie ein überdehntes Gummiband und schweigt verwirrt.

Das Gefühl war vertraut, eine nebelhafte Präsenz. Kann beinahe das Kichern hören. Kann beinahe die pikierten Blicke der umgebenen Menge fühlen, die davon ausgeht, dass sie sich auf einem schlechten Trip befindet und die Bassline, die ihren Puls ersetzt. Kann beinahe ausmachen, wo Drusilla sich befindet, bevor diese die Augen und die Verbindung schließt.

Sie sollte ihre Beine in die Hand nehmen und rennen. Schreiend. Sehr laut schreiend. Und sehr schnell. Schneller als die Realität ihr entfliehen will und andere Leben sich vor ihrem inneren Auge manifestieren können. Denn das war nicht ihre Sicht der Dinge. Die Gewissheit beruhigt etwas und das Gefühl, dass ihr keine unmittelbare Gefahr droht.

Ist dennoch an diesem Platz hier an Spikes Seite angefroren.

Er küsst den Pulspunkt, bevor er ihre Hand wieder in seinen nimmt und diesmal auf seinem Oberschenkel drapiert. Ihre Finger sich kurz in den Jeansstoff krallen, bevor sie locker lässt. Die Panik abebbt. Denn er hat noch immer das Talent, sie in der Gegenwart zu verankern und sie ist augenblicklich zu empfänglich dafür.

Sieht den Reiz das Vergessen zu suchen, das Reden auf später zu verschieben oder ganz unter den Tisch fallen zulassen, aber auch die Gefahr darin. „Kannst du Dru wahrnehmen?“

„Kannst du es?“ Spike blickt sie verblüfft an.

„Nicht mehr. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass sie sich noch in Europa befindet.“ Schließt nach einem flehenden Blick von ihr die Augen und Cordelia kann beinahe fühlen, wie Spike seine Sinne öffnet und nach der vertrauten Aura seines Sires sucht. Ergebnislos.

Schließlich interessiert, „Was hast du gesehen?“

„Einen Nachtclub.“ _Deine Seele._ „Das war keine Vision.“ _Nur ein Tunnelblick auf den heranrasenden Zug._

„Keine Vision?“

„Durcheinander geratene Frequenz.“

_Spike weiß, dass ein Unterschied besteht zwischen_ _den Bildern, die sie empfangen_ _und der Realität. Er weiß das._

Er würde trotzdem intuitiv versuchen, dass Zugunglück aufzuhalten oder auszubremsen, selbst wenn es hoffnungslos wäre. Cordelia kann die Fetzen nicht in Worte kleiden, die in ihm weniger Missmut oder blanke Abscheu wecken würde und zielt auf einen leichten Ton und hat Erfolg, „Oder so erkläre ich mir zumindest die meiste Zeit die Stimmen in meinen Kopf, die Angel, die Welt oder dich verfluchen.“

„Ha, sehr lustig.“

Sie sieht ihn nicht lachen. Reibt sich über die Stirn, als ob sie das klebrige Spinnennetz wegwischen kann, das sein Sire dort hinterlassen hat und besinnt sich dann auf das berechenbarere Übel und greift das eigentliche Thema wieder auf, „Wann hast du meine Täuschung durchschaut?“

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht vollkommen bescheuert bin, was das Auswerten von Clues anbelangt? Obwohl die zehn Meilen, die ich nach unserem Streit gefahren bin, bis ich erkannte, was du da eigentlich gespielt hast, mich wie ein Vollidiot vorkommen ließen.“

Sein Tonfall ändert sich, wird leichter und dunkler in einem, „Also hielt ich mitten auf der Landstraße und überlegte, auf wie viele unterschiedliche Arten, ich dich überzeugen kann, dass ich eigene Entscheidungen für meinen Vampirarsch treffe. Bis mir klar wurde, dass manche Dinge sich nicht durch Schreien lösen. Außerdem nützt du mir taub wenig, um meine Anweisungen zu befolgen.“

_Oder verletzt._

Sie hätte ihm nicht nur einen rechten Haken verpasst, wenn die Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären. Aber das ist ihr sozialer Vorteil als Frau. Nicht dass sie nicht annimmt, dass sie sein Spiel früher erkannt hätte. Aber der Grund alleine hätte sie überkochen lassen. Spike spricht die Drohung nicht aus, aber die Wut ist diesmal echt und Cordelia ist sich gewiss, dass seine Überzeugungsarbeit in seiner Fantasie nicht nur aus Worten bestanden hat.

Dafür hatte sie seinen Dämon in dieser Nacht zu weit aus der Reserve getrieben. Der räumliche Abstand unter Umständen, das war, was sie beide gebraucht haben, um abzukühlen und die Angelegenheit rationaler anzugehen.

Nach einem Moment kommt erwägend von ihm hinzu, „Ich hätte mir wirklich mehr Menschenkenntnis in deinem Fall zugetraut.“

Und sie sich mehr Talent, beim Improvisieren eines Planes zu seiner Rettung. Sie beide haben versagt. Nicht das bekommen, was sie wollten und trotzdem mehr als geplant. Einen Partner für einen Teufelsritt. Kläglicher Versuch von Humor ihrerseits, „Oder Dämonenkenntnis, huh?“

Natürlich zum Scheitern verurteilt, denn Spike hat ein Ziel, das er ihr eintrichtern will. Er verneint kopfschüttelnd, „Das hat mit deiner Seele zu tun und nicht deinem Dämonenstatus. Du wirst mich nicht mit deinem Leben beschützen und das ist ebenfalls meine verdammte Entscheidung, die unumstößlich ist. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Senkt den Blick, bis er ihr Kinn packt und ihre Augen mit seinen hart fixiert. „Hast du mich verstanden, Cordelia? Ich hänge an meinem Unleben und werde es nicht wegwerfen. Lass das also meine Sorge sein, okay?“

Schluckt und stimmt ihm belegt zu, „Okay.“

Ahnte, dass sie ihn irgendwann anlügen kann, während sie ihm in die Augen schaut. Aber nicht heute. Sie brauchen klare Fronten, „Solange ich nicht vor die Wahl gestellt werde.“

Wusste, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen ist, „Verflucht, Cor! Du bist diejenige, die verdammt ist, hast du das vergessen?“

Entgegenkommend und zuckersüß, „Nein, Spike, aber wir sind beide nicht so suizidgefährdet, als dass wir darüber streiten müssten, wer wem den Vortritt lässt. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass wir letztendlich hierin keine tatsächliche Wahl haben.“

Der andere Muskel in seiner Wange zuckt und Cordelia überlegt, ob sie eine Landkarte seines Gesichtes für Buffy anlegen soll, die ihr zeigt, wo welche Emotion sitzt. Worauf sie achten muss und wo die Landminen versteckt sind. Ob die Skizze von der Jägerin gebraucht werden würde oder ob es reicht das Leuchtfeuer der bedingungslose Liebe in seinen Augen zusehen. Ist sich sicher, dass Spike ihr den Gefallen mit einer Karte für Angel zurückgeben würde und sie beide nicht mit soviel Offenheit in ihren jeweiligen Beziehungen umgehen könnten.

Der schwarze Humor entzieht sich ihr nicht und sie wundert sich nur kurz, ob er echt ist oder nur eine weitere List von ihr, um über die bitteren Beigeschmack hinwegzugehen. Denn Spike ist wieder an dem Punkt, an dem er sie – Cordelia ist sich sicher, das schütteln seine Intentionen nicht wirklich umschreiben würde. Sinn in sie hineinprügeln bis sie bewusstlos ist, schon eher und ihr böswilliges Lächeln hilft nicht wirklich seine Laune zu verbessern.

Aber Spike hält sich zurück. Sie sind beide zu starrköpfig, ihr Kinn schmerzt in seinem Griff und es ist der gleiche Streit, der ihn aus ihrer direkten Umlaufbahn warf und wenn er mit seinem Einfluss auf ihr Leben nicht umgehen kann, dann hat er darin nichts zu suchen.

Cordelia ihn nicht sterben lassen wird, wenn es sich nicht komplett ihrem Einfluss entzieht, weil sie es nicht kann. Es gegen alles ist, was sie ausmacht und sein Unverständnis durch keines ihrer Worte gemildert werden kann. Er war ihr Befreier, der sie soweit zum Licht führte, wie es ihm möglich war und sie kann das nicht vergessen oder hinter sich lassen. Seine Gründe zur Selbstaufgabe interessanter zu analysieren wären als ihre und sie ihn vielleicht daran erinnern sollte, dass ihre Debatte sowieso nur hypothetischer Natur ist. Oder elementar. Spikes Dickköpfigkeit und ihre Ablehnung sich ungewollten Entscheidungen zu fügen.

Und solange er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen ihre wehren konnte, dann hieß es nur, dass er sie noch nicht brauchte und genügend Kraft hätte zu kämpfen und sich selbst aus der Scheiße zu ziehen. Also wäre dieses Argument so oder so hinfällig und vollkommen überflüssig.

Es ist simple, „Besser nicht sterben, wenn ich dich mit einer dramatischen Geste retten kann, Spike.“

„Shakespeare ist überbewertet, Cor.“ Alles was er ihr äußerlich bereit ist zuzugestehen.

„Jeder liebt blutige Klassiker, sogar du.“ Alles was sie ihm als Bestätigung seines inneren Konflikts geben kann.

Der Druck an ihrem Kinn verstärkt sich, ihre Augen sind unnachgiebig und Cordelia weiß, dass er diesen offenen Zweikampf nur verlieren kann. Egal ob er seine Blauen oder Goldenen einsetzt, sie jetzt wirklich keinen Unterschied mehr darin findet und alles Teil des Ganzen ist. Er weiß es ebenso, selbst wenn sein Zähneknirschen andeutet, dass er noch nach einer weiteren Option sucht.

Biestig, „Keiner will die Heldin fallen sehen.“

Ihre Augenbrauen sind oben, das waren ausgesprochen profane Worte, sogar für Spikes Verhältnisse und er beißt sich bereuend auf die Lippen. Zu spät. Aber die Geste erspart ihm den definitiven Vollidioten am Ende des Satzes. Sarkastisch, „Dann sei dir sicher, dass du Held genug bist, um mich aufzufangen oder besser noch, verursache nicht meinen Fall, _Spike_.“

Cordelia ist davon überzeugt, dass sein Name sich definitiv nach einem Synonym für Vollidiot anhören kann, wenn man es darauf anlegt und ihn richtig betont. Er offensichtlich auch, wenn sie sein instinktives Verkrampfen richtig deutet.

Kennt seine nächste automatische Antwort und lächelt in weiser Voraussicht. Cordelia spekuliert, dass sie beide dieses Spiel bis zum Ende der Zeit beschäftigt halten könnte, wenn sie nicht von einer Apokalypse unterbrochen werden und die jähe Einsicht in seiner Miene verleiht der Situation einen Hauch von surrealer Komik.

Die Risse, die sich in ihrem Status quo gebildet haben, sind nichtexistent.

Ein besiegtes, „Fuck!“ von ihm.

Und Cordelia provoziert grundlos und Spike ist nicht auf der gleichen Seite der Geschichte. Denn er ist noch immer ahnungslos und vielleicht mag sie dieses Unvermögen von ihm, gewisse Motive von ihr richtig auszuloten.

Denn ihr, „Nein, fick dich!“, hat keinen vernünftigen Grund. Außer einem.

Denn seine Lippen sind auf ihren. Es ist nichts Freundschaftliches in diesem Kuss.

Es sind fehlende Argumente und sein purer Wunsch ihr seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Sex verschärft gewisse Konflikte, das wusste Cordelia vorher und es ist noch immer gegen ihre Natur sich dieser Laune gedankenlos zu ergeben. Außer wenn sie von ihr kreiert wurde.

Irgendwie hat sie geahnt, dass ihr erster echter Kuss im Vorfeld so verdammt bühnenreif ausfallen würde. Denn sie sind gegenüber den großen Gesten nicht immun und Cordelia hält sie beide nicht für Träumer, aber ebenso wenig für zynisch genug, um ihnen zu widerstehen. Vielleicht sind sie noch romantisch genug trotz allem, dass sie diese in ihrem alltäglichen Leben suchen.

Zumindest die ungefährlichen Tagträume, die man sich selbst spinnt und die einen mit einem Ziehen im Unterleib und einem warmen Prickeln unerfüllt zurücklassen. Okay, vielleicht konnten sie zwei in der Vergangenheit einfach zu lange die verschiedenen Komponenten für guten Sex in ihrer freien Zeit unerfüllt ausmalen, so dass ein bestimmtes Monumento angebracht erscheint. Oder in den letzten zwei Wochen.

Denn dass hier war nicht mehr als das, nur ein Kuss.

Ein Kuss ist manchmal nur ein Kuss, ist ein Kuss.

Freud wäre so enttäuscht von ihr und ihre Verweigerungsstrategie.

Isst ein köstliches Stück von ihm und er stiehlt eines von ihr und ihre Zungenspitze gleitet über seine Unterlippe, verlangt Einlass und mehr von seinem Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Denn das hier war die Trostschokolade nach einem enttäuschenden Jahr gemischt mit Kaffe und mit Whiskey und Rauch und Cordelia findet all die Geschmäcker, die ihre Nerven beruhigen.

Seit Jahren, seit Monaten und Spikes eigener.

Der wenig beruhigend ist, aber genauso süchtig machend und sie will mehr davon.

Ihr Lächeln entblößt ihre Zähne und sie spürt die Vibration seines Frustes und es ist nur ein Streitgespräch für ihn. Etwas das essentiell ihrer Natur entspricht und Cordelia denkt nicht, lässt seine Zunge widerstandslos ein. Es ist das fehlende Teil in seinem Puzzle, das man nie wieder findet. Kontert seine Aggressivität mit ihrem Trotz. Lockt ihn aus seiner nichtexistenten Zurückhaltung, puscht ihn weiter auf, denn sie kennt diesen Tanz. Hat ihn so oft mit ihm durchgespielt, dass das hier trotz allem nicht neu ist.

Nur eine weitere Trainingseinheit für sie beide in einem bisher ungenutzten Raum.

Nur das Berühren zweier Dämonen und Spike hat sie schon auf so viele Weisen genommen, dass er schlicht keinen Anspruch auf Verlegenheit ihrerseits hat. Nicht erwarten kann, dass Cordelia klein bei gibt bei so einer alltäglichen Geste und es ihm einfach macht. Aber es ist besser als in der Finsternis einer einsamen Landstraße, weil sie heute weiß, was sie will und sie taucht ohne Warnung tief in die Vertrautheit seines Mundes ein.

Folgt geschmeidig Spikes Bevormundung, kommt ihm zuvor und ihre Arme sind um seinen Hals. Sie auf seinem Schoß, fühlt seine Härte durch die Jeans und sie gibt ein kehliges Geräusch, das sie in der animalischen Befriedigung, die es in ihr auslöst, nicht ganz zuordnen kann. Aber Spikes Antwort kommt ebenso ungefiltert zurück. Seine Finger gegen ihre Schulterblätter drücken, sie festhalten und sie braucht keinen Raum hierfür, muss sich nur weiter öffnen.

Wendet seinen Angriff gegen ihn, pariert ihn unbedacht und effektiv, denn sie kann schnell siegen, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Sie sind sich jetzt zu nah, nach zwei Wochen gekünsteltem Abstand und absichtlicher Distanz. Der Verfolgung ihres gegenseitigen Schattens. Erwartung und Anspannung der Treibjagd. Die Energie dazwischen sucht sich ihre Entladung, springt über, entzündet einen Flächenbrand und es ist nicht nah genug für Cordelia.

Ihre Hände greifen blind nach seinem T-Shirt, zerren an dem Stoff und ihr Handtuch landet auf dem Boden, mit einer Drehung ist sie unter ihm. Seine Hände in ihrem Haar, seine Daumen auf ihren Wangen. Seiner Zunge in der Tiefe ihrer Mundhöhle. Das dunkle Versprechen ihr nicht die Wahl zu lassen und sie pariert seine Biegungen und kontert den Druck in gleichem Maß.

Denn sie ist nicht weich, nicht ohne Widerstand und Spike liebt auch das.

Bis sie sich nach Luft schnappend von ihm löst, die Gelegenheit nutzt, um sein T-Shirt endgültig zu entsorgen und er wieder ihren Mund attackiert und sie ihn einlässt. Weil er vergessen hat, dass er einen Grund hierfür hatte und sie ihn gereizt hat, in einer Weise, die nichts mit dem Gefühl ihrer Haut gegen seiner zu tun hatte.

Er das Vergessen braucht und vielleicht auch sie.

Es nicht schön oder perfekt ist. Die billigen Bettfedern quietschend unter ihrem Gewicht protestieren, während er versucht seine Jeans loszuwerden und das Geräusch an ihren Nerven zerren sollte und die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der sie ihm hilft, den Stoff loszuwerden an ihrem Verstand. So wie das Bewusstsein, dass sie das will. Er wegen ihr mit einer gottverdammten _Jeans_ kämpft, als ob sein Leben davon abhängt und sie gleichzeitig so stolz und entgeistert darüber ist, wie während ihres ersten Kills bei der Abschlussfeier. Es dennoch nichts weiter als ein ferner Eindruck bleibt. Ihre Welt ist zurück im Fokus und das gehört dazu.

Denn Cordelia sieht zuviel und sie weiß, dass Spike sie nicht blenden kann.

Diese blinde Willigkeit, nur soweit geht, wie es ihren Bedürfnissen entspricht.

Hitze und Hetzjagd und vielleicht war es keine gute Idee, Benzin in das Feuer zu gießen und Cordelia spürt, wie Spike sie aufbraucht, konsumiert und es ist gut. Für den Moment alles was sie will und sie weiß, dass das gefährlicher als jedes ihrer vorigen Spiele ist, denn sie hat kein Motiv. Außer Spike. Ihm gegenüber offen zu sein und als er in sie stößt, ohne Finesse oder Rücksicht kommt sie ihm entgegen, weil sie Nebel unter seinen Händen und er Feuer ist.

Es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass ein Großbrand hieraus entsteht, der ihre Schatten ausradiert, selbst wenn der Funke überspringen sollte. Dass das eine mit dem anderen nicht lange existieren kann und sie weiß gerade nicht genau, wer mit wem oder was. Aber Cordelia weiß, dass irgendwo zwischen Kansas und hier sich mehr verändert hat, als sie sehen will.

Dass die zusammenhanglosen Worte, die sie ihm von seinen Lippen stielt und unvernommen schluckt, mehr sind als lautes Stöhnen. Dass Spike etwas Ausdruck geben will, was besser ungehört bleiben sollte für Außenstehende dieser schmutzigen Affäre und sie versteht ihn zu gut und sie wagt es dennoch nicht, seinen Mund unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Gräbt ihre Zähne in seine Lippen, als er sich lösen will und sie hält ihn fest. Hält ihn an diesem Zwischenort gefangen, denn sie will ebenso wenig mehr hören, will dem hier keinen Namen geben.

Drei Sinne reichen für die heutige Nacht. Sind mehr als genug.

Nur mehr schmecken, fühlen, riechen.

Sie sich noch immer dem hier entziehen könnten, egal wie nah sie aneinander dran sind, egal wie tief er in ihr vergraben ist und Cordelia erkennt, dass dies keine weitere Sorge von ihr sein muss. Sie geben sich nicht füreinander auf. Geben einander. Sie sind beide willensschwach genug, um die Folgen auf irgendwann später oder nie zu verschieben und das fühlt sich nicht nach einer Niederlage an. Fühlt sich nach leben, lieben, kämpfen und spontaner Leidenschaft an, die sie zwei nicht ruhen lässt.

Seine Hände rau sein sollten. Es sind und in ihr Angst wecken, denn sie ist mit Gewalt vertraut. Spike ebenso. Der unlogische Gedanke, dass sie immer diejenige zwischen ihnen sein wird, die ihn stärker bluten lässt, nimmt die Rohheit aus seiner Härte. Die Schärfe aus seinen Zähnen. Cordelia fühlt sich dennoch als ob er sie mit seinen Küssen schneidet und seziert. Tote Schichten abträgt, die sie nicht zum bestehen in diesem Leben braucht.

Mehr über sich lernt, als Cordelia seit einer feuchtwarmen Mainacht zulassen wollte.

Eine ausgeklügelte Maske nach der anderen abträgt, bis sie wenig mehr als Adrenalin und Gier ist. Es genießt. Denn das hier ist sie. Ist sie in Kontrolle, außer Kontrolle und mit Spike als Sicherheitsnetz und sie sind nie zusammen hoch genug gestiegen, um beide hart auf den Boden zu krachen, außer als Trainingsübung.

Und das ist Spikes Magie.

Die Finger auf ihrer Haut sind fest und sicher, pressen sie auf die Matratze und dann in seine Form. Reduzieren den Raum zwischen ihnen auf stickige Haut, die aneinander haftet, gegeneinander reibt. Aber ihre Oberschenkel haben sich ebenso unnachgiebig, um seine Taille geklammert und Rücksichtnahme hat keinen Platz zwischen ihnen. Cordelia die Stöße bis in ihre Zehenspitzen fühlt, das furiose Quietschen seine Worte ohne weiteres überstimmen würde, aber ihr Mund ihn noch immer nicht gehen lassen kann.

Vielleicht weil sie etwas anderes als seine Worte ausfiltern will.

Vielleicht sich und all die dunklen Erinnerungen, die er ohne besorgten Blick in sich aufnehmen kann. Mit wenig mehr als einem Schulterzucken und ihrer Hand in seiner und wenn es hart auf hart kommt mit seinem Schwanz in ihr. Spike keine Angst hat sie zu zerbrechen und Cordelia keine, dass er sie mit Sex brechen kann.

Nur Angst, dass er sich an ihren rauen Kanten und zersplitterten Hoffnung blutig reißt, wenn er zu tief in sie vordringt. Bei dem Versuch sie zu ergründen verloren geht und Cordelia lässt seine Zunge frei. Löst den Todesgriff um seinen Oberkörper, spürt seine Rippen über ihren Innenschenkel gleiten, bringt ihr Knie über seine Schulter und er greift blind nach der Rose und es ist noch immer einfach Spikes Motive aufzuspüren. Stets von dem Wunsch beflügelt Anerkennung dort zu finden, wo nur Ablehnung auf ihn warten kann und es ist das, was Cordelia nie begreifen wird, wie Spike so stur sein kann.

So duldsam bei den Kreaturen, die ihm wichtig sind und das sogar ohne Seele.

Denn sie ist es nicht. Hat sich verloren in der Zeit, in der sie es war. Denn sie braucht einen ungenauen Plan für ihr Leben. Eine ungefähre Sicherheit. Sehr viel Freiraum. Keinen Zwang, um zurückzukehren. Oder eine Anweisung. Er braucht das. Nicht von ihr.

Natürlich nicht und Cordelia denkt, dass das der Schlüssel zum Erfolg gewesen wäre vor zwei Wochen. Nur ein Telefonat mit Buffy und die Bitte ihn zurückzunehmen. Den Wechsel von einem Eigner zu einem anderen hätte er innerlich akzeptieren können und es macht sie wütend und traurig. Behält dies in Erinnerung und ihre Fingerspitzen wandern über sein Gesicht und entwerfen eine neue Landkarte für seine Zwecke.

Hält ihn nur mit ihren Blick und den gewichtslosen Berührung ihrer Finger in seinem Nacken, die Oberschenkel locker gegen seine Taille gepresst. Leichter Rahmen und Fokus und die Tausend Dinge dazwischen, die er für sie ist.

„Das bist du.“

Und Spike schüttelt den Kopf in leichtem Unverständnis, weil er sich nicht so sanft sieht oder offen und wahrscheinlich hat er Recht mit seiner Sicht und Cordelia mit ihrer.

Denn es gibt jetzt eine weitere Lektion, die sie ihm mitgeben will. Spürt ihren Schweiß, wie er in die Matratze kriecht und blickt in seine verwunderten Augen und es geht nicht um Rätsel oder Mysterien.

Sie sind beide Geheimnis genug für diese Welt.

„Das bin ich.“

Und Cordelia hebt die Hüfte kommt ihm entgegen, steigt höher und nimmt ihn mit, der Sonne entgegen und es ist nicht wichtig, dass sie beide verschiedene anbeten. Es fühlt sich nicht so verschiedenen an, wenn sie verbrennen und sie greift nach seinem Haar und er taucht wieder in ihre Mund und sie verzehrt ihn mit seinem Feuer und der Hitze und er löscht ihren Durst und ihre Erwartungen und sie ist wieder Dampf und Nebel und unfokussierte Energie und dann kommt sie in Chaos und es ist seines und die Ordnung ist irgendwo dazwischen.

Sie sich normal fühlen kann. Soviel besser, wenn er kraftlos auf ihr zusammenbricht.

Irgendwann hat sie ihre Stimme zurück, „Bist du nicht froh, dass ich mir das Zimmer ohne Nachbarn ausgesucht habe?“

Hört ihn erschöpft lachen, als er von ihr rollt und sie mitnimmt, auf sich drapiert wie eine menschliche Decke.

„Ich habe blindes Vertrauen in deine praktische Ader, Cor. Und die ganze Nacht, um eben diese zu genießen.“

„Oh.“

„Oh yeah!“

Spike kann sich tatsächlich, wie eine Inkarnation des Bösen anhören. Dunkel und voller Versprechungen. Nicht dass sie das beunruhigt. Wirklich nicht. Er sollte keine Schwierigkeiten haben, dieses zu halten. Während sie sich ihren Weg über seine Brust sucht, tiefer wandert, seinem Nabel flüchtige Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.

Sie hat den Beweis für die nächste Runde zwischen ihren Brüsten, aber, „Die ganze Nacht?“

„Wenn du deine Karten richtig ausspielst, dann – " Und seine Finger spannen sich in ihrem Haar an, während sie der feinen Linie seiner Haare folgt.

„Dann bleiben mir ungefähr fünf Minuten bis die Sonne aufgeht.“

„Okay, den ganzen – " Stolpert über den Rest seines Satzes, „Oh Gott!“

Und Cordelia denkt daran, bei diesem Lächeln nicht die Zähne zu zeigen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia kurze Zeit genießt und Spikes Countdown nicht länger zu überhören ist.

_You and me -_  
_If the world should break in two._

Es ist Komfort mit einer Vision zu erwachen und dem Wissen, wo sie gebraucht werden und wann. Ersetzt effizient das Reden am Abend danach, das Warum und die eigene Zielsetzung. Sie haben beide zu wenig geschlafen. Ihre Spuren zu tief unter der Haut des anderen gegraben, um diese abzuwaschen und Cordelia protestiert nicht, als Spike hinter ihr in die Dusche steigt und ihr das Duschgel aus der Hand nimmt.

Es fühlt sich immer noch nicht so schmutzig an, wie es sollte. Nicht so schmierig.

Vielleicht auch weil er im Begriff ist neue Spuren zu legen.

Es ist träge. Es sind seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Wirbelsäule. Ihre auf ihren Brüsten, dazwischen. Ihren Beinen und die Tropfen in ihrem Haar. Es ist Spike gegen ihren Rücken gepresst, mit ihrem Hinterkopf gegen seine Schulter geneigt. Seine Wange gegen ihre.

Es ist einreiben bis sich feiner Schaum bildet und die nebensächliche Frage, ob er wirklich nach Himbeeren riechen will und seine faule Zustimmung, weil Spike sich schon gegen ihren eingeschäumten Rücken reibt und er so aussieht, als ob er sich langsam ihrem halbwachen Zustand anschließt. Sein Gähnen weniger wird, während sie den verkrampften Muskel unter seinen Schultern massiert und er sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Kacheln abstützt. Ihr den uneingeschränkten Zugang gewährt.

Cordelia sich um ihn schlingt wie Efeu, weil ihr Gehirn noch irgendwo zwischen den verdrehten Laken liegt und er solide genug für sie beide ist. Ein wenig verwunschen mit ihrer Form, die sich um ihn rankt, als sie sich zwischen ihn und die Wand schiebt, um seine Vorderseite besser zu erreichen oder einfach die bequemer Position und etwas von der Dusche für sich herauszuschlagen. Er gibt ihr ein schläfriges Grinsen mit geschlossenen Augen und Wasserbächen, die über sein Gesicht stürzen.

Ihre Hände aus eigenem Antrieb tiefer wandern, weil es sich nicht lohnt Schwerkraft gähnend zu bekämpfen. Es richtig erscheint, seine Schulter unter dem Duschkopf mit den Zähnen bearbeitet, hauptsächlich weil er lecker aussieht und sie nebenbei an ihren Kaffee mit irgendetwas Süßem denkt, um ihren Blutzuckerspiegel hochzutreiben. Sie seine Erektion momentan gegen einen Schokoriegel tauschen würde, aber das erfordert, dass sie die Dusche verlässt und dazu ist noch nicht wach genug.

Also begenügt Cordelia sich mit dem was greifbar ist.

Denn sie ist pragmatisch und nicht ganz wach und –

All die anderen halbgedachten Entschuldigungen.

Es ist angenehm mit seinen Finger auf ihrer nassen Haut vollständig aufzuwachen und das Bedürfnis nach Kaffee ist nur noch eine Ahnung in ihrem Magen. In ihrem Blutkreislauf. Wird ersetzt durch Glut, die er von ihren Schultern zu ihren Brüsten anheizt und sie haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt aber genug. Es sind ihre Finger, die durch sein Haar kämmen, es von seinem Gesicht wegwischen und Shampoo verteilen. Er den Gefallen anstandslos zurückgibt und sie unter den Wasserstrahl mit zuwenig Druck befördert.

Es ist keine akrobatische Höchstleistung, sondern ihr Bein um seine Hüften. Das vertraute Gefühl von seiner Erektion gegen ihre Innenschenkel und die kalten Fließen im Rücken. Es ist Spike, der den Duschkopf neu ausrichtet über ihrem Gesicht und den Tropfen folgt und seine Lippen sind auf ihrer Brust. Saugend mit dem richtigen Druck und dem stumpfen Einsatz seiner Zähne.

Seine Hände an ihrer Taille und tiefer wandernd, sowie sein Mund.

Es ist Spike auf den Knien, ihr Bein über seiner Schulter, Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Po und seine Zunge, die gemächlich ihre restlichen Geheimnisse auskundschaftet, die seinen Finger so vertraut geworden sind. Der Wasserstrahl ist Sommerregen gleich auf ihrem zurück gebogenem Gesicht. Warm und weich und reinigend.

Es ist Espresso, der Koffeinschock und die herbe Süße seiner Zunge, zuwenig Gedanken und zuviel Lust.

Es ist ihr Fuß natürlich auf seiner Schulter, um ihn noch offenerem Zugang zu gewähren und ihr Gleichgewichtssinn, der sich langsam und konstant verabschiedet, während Spike seine Hände unterstützend einsetzt, als ihre Knie zu weich werden. Es ist kein Eis und kein arktischer Winter, sondern nur Dampf und Feuchtigkeit und Cordelia, die mit offenem Mund um Atem ringt. Ihre Finger, die sich in sein Haar krallen und ihr Rückgrat, das sich von den Fließen löst, als es zuviel Information befördern muss.

Es ist ein Kuss der intimsten Art und ein Höhepunkt, der siedend durch ihr System schießt und mit derselben Trägheit zurückgespült wird, die Spike zelebriert. Sich Zeit lässt und die Wellen sind noch nicht ganz abgeklungen, als Spike ihren Mund in Anspruch nimmt. Sie sich schmeckt und ihn und er ebenso gemächlich in sie eindringt, die Wellen genießt, die noch durch sie schwappen. Ein Sturm im Wasserglas und seine Zunge kreist so langsam wie seine Hüfte und ihre Beine suchen Halt auf zu glitschiger Haut und finden ihn über seinem Hüftknochen.

Es ist kein Entgegenkommen, sondern das Genießen und Zurücklehnen.

Das Warten auf seinen nächsten Stoß und das Ausdehnen und Füllen von Träumen dazwischen und dem Gefühl von sinnlosem Baumeln in der Sommerbrise. Einem Windspiel gleich. Die Melodie ist unerwartet leicht, kein heftiges Gewitter im Anmarsch und Cordelia schwelgt in der Unbesonnenheit des Ganzen. Der Flüchtigkeit. Der Gemessenheit seines Rhythmus und dem unweigerlichen Anziehen der Geschwindigkeit, denn das warme Wasser reicht nicht ewig und flüchtiges Glück ist nicht zum festhalten gedacht.

Wickelt sich enger um ihn, mit mehr Kraft und Spike kommt ihr entgegen und Cordelia fühlt wie er seinen Griff ändert. Sie mit einem Unterarm unter ihrem Po gegen die Wand balanciert und den Punkt sucht, der sie wie Ikarus in den Sturzflug sendet und seine Zunge fordert ihre und sie konnte Herausforderungen nie widerstehen und so ergibt sie sich dieser und fliegt.

Landet in einer Masse von Gliedmaßen hart auf dem Boden der Duschkabine.

Ihr atemloses Lachen verschärft nur Spikes konstatierten Blick, der im Post-Orgasmus Leuchten seines Gesichts seltsam unangebracht erscheint, bevor er sich für die Komik der Situation entscheidet und einstimmt. Cordelia liebt die Melodie ihres gemeinsamen Lachens auch. Stiehlt einen letzten Kuss, bevor sie sich entknotet und aufsteht. Ihre Dusche zu ende bringt und ihn zur Eile ermahnt, denn sie braucht ihren Kaffee und die Opfer ihrer Vision die rechtzeitige Rettung.

Das Leben ist unkompliziert für den Augenblick und Cordelia genießt.

Genießt den wässrigen Kaffee an der Tankstelle. Genießt den kurzen Kampf mit den zehn Vamps. Genießt die Schärfe ihres Katanas und die Ungetrübtheit des Augenblicks.

Und dann denkt Cordelia, dass Spikes Vorsichtsmaßnahmen für dieses Training lächerlich sind. Bis er meint, dass es ihm nicht darum geht sie zu schützen, sondern sich. Ab dem Moment erscheint die Plastikhülle, die er mit Hilfe eines Bunsenbrenners über den Schwertklingen in Form bringt nicht mehr so unnötig. Sie verfolgt aufmerksam seine gewissenhaften Vorbereitungen, nachdem er ihre Hilfe mehrfach abgelehnt hat und sie gegen den DeSoto gelehnt ihren zweiten Kaffee trinkt.

Offensichtlich war sie nicht die einzige, die sich mit Waffen eingedeckt hat, in der Zeit ihrer Trennung und sie fragt nach und er gibt ihr ein undefiniertes Grunzen, das weder Zustimmung noch Verneinung ist. Bis er schließlich ihrem spöttischen Aufziehen nachgibt und sagt, dass das meiste seiner Errungenschaften für das Training gedacht sind und er noch immer seine Fäuste und Fänge vorzieht. Damit überreicht er ihr das Katana und sie balanciert die Waffe aus. Versucht vergebens den neuen Schwerpunkt des Schwertes zu finden und schmeißt ihren leeren Becher weg.

Nicht wirklich um Recycling besorgt.

Da ist eine Entschlossenheit in Spikes Miene und die Ermahnung, seine Trainingsutensilien nicht mit Zurückhaltung zu vergeuden. Er will sie testen und sie weiß nicht, was er genau von ihr erwartet, als er meint, sie soll sich nicht beherrschen, selbst wenn er nicht so geübt mit einem Schwert ist. Aber Cordelia folgt seiner Anweisung, bis sie zum ersten Mal mit solcher Wucht gegen seinen Nacken schlägt, dass er den blauen Fleck für ein oder zwei Tage zur Schau tragen wird. Spike nur geradeso stehen bleibt und Cordelia denkt, dass das mehr mit seinem erschütterten Stolz als ihrer mangelnden Schlagkraft zu tun hat.

Sie ist besser mit dem Katana als er mit seinem Breitschwert.

Spike hat Mühe ihrer Attacke abzuwehren und rechtzeitig auszuweichen, obwohl die ungewohnte Balance ihres Schwertes gewöhnungsbedürftig ist. Er ist nicht langsamer, aber nicht so geübt, kann die Entfernung nicht einpendeln, die er halten muss und die fehlende Behändigkeit zahlt er mit blauen Flecken. Mit mehr als einem Todesstoß. Das Schwert ist nicht Teil von ihm und Cordelia ahnt, dass es ihm darum geht, dieses Gefühl für die Waffe ansatzweise zu bekommen, was sie atmet.

Sie ahnt, dass sie in die gleichen Schwierigkeiten rennen wird, wenn sie mit seiner favorisierten Methode kämpfen. Waffenlos. Nur mit Fäusten und aus der Umgebung improvisierend und so schont sie ihn nicht. Versucht ihn müde zu kämpfen und Spike gibt ihr teuflisches Lächeln, als er ihre Taktik durchschaut und ein verhaltenes Nicken.

Spike schafft es letztendlich sie zu entwaffnen und als das Metal über den Beton des abgelegenen Parkplatzes schlittert, ist er in einem Herzschlag zwischen ihr und der Waffe. Das dolchförmige Messer, das sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen aus der Innenseite ihres Mantels produziert, ist eine Überraschung für ihn und Cordelia imitiert einen Wurf, „Hab dich. Erneut.“

„Was hast du sonst noch parat, was dich zu dem feuchten Traum eines Sicherheitschecks macht?“

Öffnet ihren Mantel an dessen Innenseite die Ninjasterne hängen, „Genug Metall für diesen beschaulichen Abend?“

„Ja, lass uns den Nahkampf praktizieren.“

Spike kickt ihre Waffe zurück über den Asphalt und Cordelia winselt innerlich über seine achtlose Behandlung. Überprüft ihr Baby sofort, nachdem sich ihre Hand um den Griff geschlossen hat und sieht ihn grinsend auf sich zukommen, als sie ihren Mantel auszieht und dankbar die Brise annimmt, die über ihre aufgeladene Haut streift. Sie ist bereit ein paar Schrammen in Kauf zu nehmen für die Kühle der Nacht und etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. Cordelia dabei ist ihre Waffe in den DeSoto zu verfrachten, als sie ein spöttisches Klatschen im Hintergrund hört.

Sie sind beide high auf Adrenalin und kampfbereit.

Die logische Erklärung ist ein Vampir des Nests, den sie übersehen haben und der ihnen gefolgt ist. Aber als die elegante Figur den verödeten Parkplatz langsam überquert, stellt sich leichte Neugier bei Cordelia ein, zusammen mit einem schlechten Gefühl, denn die Anwältin in New Jersey? Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Lilah, was für eine bezaubernde Überraschung. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ein Scharfschütze auf meinen Kopf zielt?“

„Cordelia.“ Ein Nicken. “Spike.”

Lilah schließt die Distanz zwischen ihnen selbstsicher. „Nein, das würde das konspirative Flair unseres Treffens zerstören. Obwohl Angel und du zurzeit gefährlich aufbrausend seid. Vielleicht würde euch eine Aggressionsbewältigungstherapie gut tun.“ Ein interessierter Blick, in dem ansonsten neutralen Gesicht, „Was meinst du, Spike? Ist den beiden noch zu helfen?“

„Unkonventionell gewiss. Nicht dass sie auf Hilfe angewiesen sind.“ Cordelia ist froh, das Spike Lilah kein offenes Ziel bietet. „Obwohl klar ist, dass Angel letztendlich ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist.“

Soweit dazu.

Lilah übergeht es mit einem theatralischen Seufzen, „Fast seelenlos trifft es besser. Ich vermisse die guten alten Zeiten der leeren Drohungen.“ Cordelias Blick ist auf professionell manikürte Hände ohne ein Anzeichen von gebrochenen Knochen gerichtet. Natürlich bleibt ihr Blick nicht unentdeckt, „Wolfram & Hart haben ein effektives Gesundheitsprogramm für ihre hochgeschätzten Mitarbeiter, zu denen ich noch gehöre.“

„Die Frage ist, ist es gut genug, um einen Kopf wieder funktionsfähig anzubringen.“

Ein trockenes Lächeln, „Ja, zumindest kurzfristig.“

Cordelia hat Lust auf einen Test dieser Theorie.

„Keine Zeugen also?“ Ihre Klinge ist gegen Lilahs Kehle gepresst, „Kein kluger Schachzug.”

„Klug genug für dieses ganze Dilemma, das du uns eingebrockt hast.“ Da ist kein Zweifel in Lilahs Stimme und Cordelia verharrt, nicht bereit dem Impuls nachzugeben, die Waffe zu senken. Spike sichere Präsenz in ihrem Rücken. „Kannst du dir meine Überraschung vorstellen, als ich bei einer routinemäßigen Überprüfung von Personalakten in meiner auf den schockierenden Fakt stieß, dass meine Seele dich als Eigentümer im Jenseits vorweist?“

Spikes Lachen ist schallend in der Nacht und was zur Hölle?

„Was?“ Cordelia tritt einen Schritt zurück und dann noch einen, „Was hast du gesagt?“

Lilah reibt über ihren Hals und die Geste hält trotzdem nicht ihre Frustration zurück, aufgebracht, „Willst du, dass ich dich Händchen haltend durch das Feingedruckte führe oder reicht es zu sagen, dass du die juristische Verantwortung für mich im Nachleben übernimmst?“

„Wie? Warum?” Cordelia will in mehr Worten denken, aber momentan scheint ihre Artikulation auf das Wesentliche beschränkt, dreht sich brüskiert zu Spike um, „Geht das?“

Der nickt noch immer lachend.

Und die Furie in Chanel vor ihr klingt aufrichtig empört, „Die Seniorpartner haben meinen Arbeitsvertrag an dich abgestoßen, Cordelia. Die Gründe hierfür entziehen sich meiner Kenntnis vollständig. Um präziser zu sein, sogar dem Management der LA-Abteilung. Ernsthaft, ich habe noch nie von einer solchen Angestelltenpolitik in der Geschichte der Firma gehört und ich habe recherchiert.“ Lilahs Gesicht offenbart eine seltsame Mischung aus Stress und Irritation, bevor sie wieder auf den für sie wichtigen Punkt konzentriert. Mit einem falschen Lächeln und zuviel Enthusiasmus, „Also wie kann ich dir zu Diensten sein?“

„Du bist kein Flaschengeist und ich – was soll ich mit einer Anwältin? Verdammt!“

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber meine Seele ist deine und ich war jung und naiv, als ich den Vertrag unterzeichnet habe und –“

Hilfsbereit von ihr, „Machtgeil und Erfolgsversessen sind die passenden Begriffe.“

Die Täuschung ist zu offenkundig und Cordelia kürzt sie ab, sie will keine heuchlerische Story über eine nie ohne Kalkül vorgehende Lilah Morgan. Sie kennt Frauen, wie die im chicen Anzugkleid vor ihr das mit Blutgeld bezahlt wurde. Die sich ihr Gewissen abgewöhnt haben.

Hat selbst einmal das Potential dazu besessen und besitzt es vielleicht jetzt noch.

Cordelia weiß, dass der einzige Unterschied zwischen einer fünfzehnjährigen Lilah und der vor ihr, die Erfüllung ihrer kühnsten Träume ist. Der Preis, den sie zahlen musste, ihr den SLK ermöglichen, den leeren Loft und die Designerklamotten und diese denkt, dass es ein ausgezeichnetes Geschäft gewesen ist.

„Wie auch immer.“ Ihr Gegenüber wechselt die Strategie, skrupellos, „Die Implikationen dieses Deals entziehen sich mir heute nicht mehr und wenn das meine zweite Chance für ein angenehmes Jenseits ist, dann“, Lilah zuckt lässig die Schultern, „sieh mir meinen Begeisterung nach.“

„Sie könnte von Nutzen sein.“

Spike klingt bestimmt und Cordelia erwidert skeptisch, „Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit dieser Charade bezweckt. - Aber komm schon, das ist Irrsinn.“

„Nope, das ist Gesetz. Wenn das was sie sagt, wahr ist, dann hat sie allen Grund der Welt, um dich zufrieden zu stellen. Du bist ihr Richter und Henker für die Ewigkeit. Das versetzt dich in eine zu machtvolle Position, um dich auszuspielen. Vor allem weil du ihre Verbrechen aufwiegen musst. Sie kann wenn sie das Zeitliche segnet keine Geheimnisse vor dir wahren.“

Sarkastisch von Lilah, „Dankeschön für diese bündige Erklärung, Prometheus. Dem ungeachtet hat Spike recht und ich bin bereit deinem Wächter Einblick in unseren Vertrag zu verschaffen, so dass er diese Aussage beglaubigen kann.“

„Gut, denn ich bestehe darauf.“

Lilah nickt, „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, ihm einen Flug für morgen zu buchen, den du ihm verbal verifizieren solltest, weil er mir irgendwie nicht traute. Und dann können wir das Ritual für die Stoppung dieser Apokalypse mit ihm durchgehen.“

„Insider-Informationen? Warum schockiert mich dieser Hang zum Verrat von Firmengeheimnissen nicht?“

„Weil du dasselbe tun würdest. Außerdem ist es sinnlos über die moralischen Feinheiten dieses Treuebruches zu reden, wenn die Partei, die ich verrate Böse ist und ich damit einen Weltuntergang aufhalten kann. Denn die Rohinformationen benötigten noch einen Feinschliff, damit sie sich als nützlich erweisen und ich habe ihnen den verpasst. Ohne dir mein übliches Stundenhonorar von 1250$ zu berechnen. Bin ich nicht großzügig?“

„Sehr entgegenkommend. Ich werde es aufwiegen mit den Eiterblasen, die du mir verpasst hast.“

Lilahs zufriedenes Lächeln ist unverschämt genug, um in Cordelia das Bedürfnis zu wecken, es von ihrem Gesicht dauerhaft zu entfernen. Oder ihr Gesicht. Sie ist gerade nicht wählerisch, besonders als sie die nächste Aussage hört, „So ihr beide schlaft miteinander? Wie hat euer Sire diese freudige Nachricht aufgenommen?“

Ihr Katana ist an Lilahs Kehle, die Drohung diesmal tödlich, „Wenn Angel durch dich davon Wind bekommt, schicke ich dich persönlich in die heißeste Hölle, die ich finden kann und gehe sicher, dass du dort auf ewig schmorst. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?”

Und es ist mehr der Funken echter Furcht als all ihr voriges Gerede, das Cordelia davon überzeugt, dass Lilah in ihrer Schuld steht, „Ja, eindeutig.“

„Gut.“ Sie verstaut ihr Schwert im Wagen und Spikes finsterer Blick ist auf sie beide gerichtet und Cordelia ahnt, dass sie ihn beide im gleichen Maße, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen verdienen. Einlenkend oder ablenkend, denn Cordelia ist sich ihrer Gründe nicht ganz gewiss, „Wer ist der Mondkönig, Lilah?“

„Wer wohl?“ Die reibt sich abwesend über den linken Arm. „Können wir darüber bei einem Drink reden?“

Cordelia stimmt zu, Spike sowieso.

Die Bar ist nur durch den Farbfernseher von einer Absteige entfernt. Sie unterscheiden sich alle von den verwahrlosten Gestalten an der Theke und Cordelia bestellt zwei Bier und drei Whiskey. Wartet auf ihre Bestellung, während Lilah und Spike sich in die hinterste Ecke begeben.

Leise miteinander reden und beide sind nicht leise.

Nicht im Normalfall und Lilahs Auftauchen ist letztlich gut getimt. Die zwölf Anhänger im Kofferraum des DeSotos benötigen Antworten, aber die Quelle derselben weckt Unbehagen in Cordelia. Lilah ist nicht vertrauenswürdig, nur käuflich und sie kennt ihren Preis. Die Cordelia der Zukunft anscheinend ihren Wert, ansonsten hätte sie diesen speziellen Handel nicht abgeschlossen.

„Ist eine Comic Convention im Gange?“

Blickt überrascht den Schwarzen neben ihr an, zwangloses Lächeln, „Sorry, Shaft, nicht soweit ich eingeweiht bin.“

„Etwas dagegen, wenn ich euch Gesellschaft leiste?“ Vielleicht ist ihr Kinn ein Stück heruntergefallen, „Ich bin Lestat Crowley und der Schamane, zu dem Spike dich führen wollte.“

Damit streckt er ihr eine Hand hin, stockend, „Cordelia Chase.“

„Aus dem Stamm der Sawasmo we'onuk, Martha hat mir von dir erzählt. Was nicht gerade notwendig war. Euer Eintreffen hatte die entsprechenden Omen, vielleicht mit der einzigen Ausnahme einer Göre, die Erbsensuppe spuckt. Sollen wir gleich zum Geschäftlichen kommen?“

„Ich bin nicht mehr auf der Suche nach meinen Erinnerungen. Oder einem Exorzisten.“

„Aber meiner andere Dienste, Cordelia. Ich bin vielseitig einsetzbar.“ Lestat steht auf und überragt sie um einen guten Kopf, fast zwei und sie muss ihren in den Nacken legen, „Soll dich dir was abnehmen?“

Damit greift er nach den Bier und einem Whiskey-Glas, bevor sie antwortet. Ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig als ihm zum Tisch zu folgen. Lilah blickt misstrauisch, während Spike die Stirn runzelt, „Lestat?“

„In Fleisch und Blut.“

„Plus grauer Haare. Ich vermisse den Afro, Mann. Er gab dir einen Hauch von Ungezähmtheit.“

„Optische Täuschung. Ich bin ungezähmter denn je.“ Zieht den Stuhl zurück und lässt sich gewandt nieder, „Außerdem kann nicht jeder ewig jung bleiben.“

„Sprich für dich selbst.“ Lilah nimmt ihm das Glas ab, „Oder haben sich meine Privilegien unter meinem neuen Boss geändert?“

Scharfer Blick in ihre Richtung und Cordelia zuckt die Schultern, „Solange du keine Blutrituale für deinen Pfirsichteint in Anspruch nimmst, kannst du deine Falten bekämpfen.“

„Gut. Ihr kennt euch?“

„Flüchtig. Spike tötete meinen Slayer.“

Die Situation ist mit einem Satz von tolerant in unkomfortable gerutscht.

_Oh Shit._ Der Ledermantel. Nikki. 1977. New York.

Spike ergänzt ohne Empfindung und den Neuankömmling fest im Visier, „Unter anderem.“

Cordelia ist sich unsicher, ob sie diese Querverbindung zu seinem Sieg in New York und dem Ziel ihrer Reise früher hätte ziehen können. Ob der Vampir an ihrer Seite von seiner Trumpfkarte so verdammt überzeugt ist oder davon, dass Lestat ihm keinen Dolch durch die Kehle jagt. Denn Spikes Gesicht ist eine gleichgültige Maske, während er seine Zigaretten sucht und fündig wird. Dreht die Schachtel umständlich auf der Tischplatte, wo noch lange nicht der River offen liegt. Mit zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Händen. Da ist kein Zittern, aber die Spannung fühlbar.

Oder vielleicht projiziert sie ihre eigene.

Las Vegas hört sich momentan nach einer faireren Chance zu gewinnen an.

So viel höher als die an diesem Tisch.

„Oh, woher dann die Waffenruhe?“ Lilahs Interesse ist gedämpft, „Sollte euch das nicht zu Todfeinden machen? Haben sich die Regeln geändert?“

Das _Wiedereinmal_ ist hart impliziert. Selbst Lilah zeigt erste Zeichen von Belastung. Haarrisse, die ihr Katzenlächeln unterminieren. Ihre Karriere ist dabei den Bach runter zugehen und sie weiß es. Weiß, dass früher oder später noch jemand über ihre Personalakte stolpert. Ein Emporkömmling oder ihr Boss und sie kennt den Ausgang dieses Szenarios. Sieht ihre Chance zu Überleben in neuen Verbündeten, sogar wenn diese ihr zuwider sind. Oder zu blöd. Cordelia kennt deren Einstellung zu allen, die gut sind oder sein wollen und Lilah ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

Was an und für sich schon in der Ignoranz bewundernswert ist.

Der Schwarze übergeht den Vorwurf, entgegnet ruhig, „Er hat mir eine Gefälligkeit erwiesen, für die ich in seiner Schuld stehe.“

„Die Liste?“

Cordelias Einwurf bringt ihr einen messerscharfen Blick ein. Zuviel Intelligenz und zu wenig Anteilnahme, sie will sich winden. Rutscht unruhig auf der Holzbank, instinktiv näher an Spike. Seine Augen erinnern sie an Glatteis auf Asphalt. Schwarz und haltlos. Die Aussicht, dass er auf derselben Seite sein soll, verstört Cordelia und nur teilweise, weil er diese Augen sie zu sehr an Angelus erinnern.

An der Grenze zur Seelenlosigkeit. Eventuell darüber hinaus.

„Die auch.“ Bevor Lestat kalt nachsetzt, „Und Rache.“

„Der Dämonenclan, der seine Familie umgebracht hat, wurde von mir ausgelöscht. Komplett.“ Atmet erleichtert auf, als Lestats Aufmerksamkeit sich Spike zuwendet. Der zündet sich die Kippe an und peilt sein Gegenüber durch den Rauch an. Der Schwarze reibt abwesend über die Stelle, an der sein Ringfinger der linken Hand sein sollte. Der Ehering baumelt an einer Kette und ihre Augen gehen zu dem Vampir, der erklärend fortfährt, „Ausnahmsweise langsam. Sie hatten mich angepisst. Was ist aus dem Slayerbalg geworden?“

„Robin ist mit Bernard nach Kalifornien gezogen. Beverly Hills.“

„Ohne seinen kleinen Bruder?“ Spike provoziert milde, „War der Wächter nicht bereit zu verzeihen?“

„Ich war nicht in der Verfassung für einen Neustart. Du weißt das.“

„Yeah, ich erinnere mich. Dunkel.“

Die beiden Männer leeren ihren Whiskey und Cordelia sucht Spikes Profil, der starrt resigniert sein Glas an, als ob sich der Inhalt magisch nachfüllen soll. Lilah greift das ursprüngliche Thema auf, „So nett dieser Erinnerungstrip auch ist, er ist irrelevant. Wir haben eine dringendere Angelegenheit, um die wir uns kümmern sollten. So innerhalb der nächsten 72 Stunden, wenn wir nicht dauerhaft auf Sonnenaufgänge verzichten wollen.“

„Ginan jaye'k kapagiwse'mIn.“

„Pardon, aber geht das verständlich?“

Lestat grinst sein mitleidloses Grinsen, „Wir gehen alle jagen. Keine Sorge, Lady, am Ende dieser Woche wird es genug Blut für ein Schönheitsritual geben. Wenn wir Glück haben, nur wenig menschliches. Diese Sache, die sich zusammenbraut, schlägt schnell zu und sie hat Recht. Zeit für eine Strategie.“

Damit knallt er einen zerfledderten Umschlag auf den Tisch, die dunkelbraunen Flecken könnten Blut sein und Cordelia holt den Brief raus. Scannt den Inhalt, stolpert über eine Zeile und liest sie noch mal. Dann ein weiteres Mal. Und wieder.

Blickt langsam auf, „Ist das verspätete Rache für Nikki?“

„Sieh dir das Datum an, wenn dann wäre sie verfrüht.“

Geht zurück zur ersten Seite und Lestats Aussage bestätigt sich, „Mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht.“

„Zu schade, denn es könnte der Schlüssel zur Rettung der Welt sein.“ Er wendet sich an sein Gegenüber, das Funkeln in seinen Augen ist kein Humor, „Spike, bist du bereit für eine Seele?“

„Für das Team?“ Nimmt ihren Whiskey und kippt ihn auf Ex, „Warum nicht.“

Die Finger, die die Zigarette ausmachen beben und Cordelia schließt die Augen.

Denkt, _Bitte nicht_ und weiß, dass ihnen keine Wahl bleibt.

Hört Lilah anerkennend Pfeifen und Lestats Eiszapfenlachen, das sich in ihr Herz rammt.

„Somit löst sich eine weitere Variable zu unseren Gunsten.“ Die Anwältin klingt befriedigt, „Die Aktion läuft ja sauberer als mit Lotuseffekt.“

Die Auslese ihrer Verbündeten ist bescheiden und Cordelia hofft, dass Wesley das Ganze zu ihren Gunsten kippen kann, denn im Augenblick erscheint ein Pack Haie loyaler, die den blutigen Köder gewittert haben. Spürt Spikes Finger unter ihrem Kinn und er dreht ihr Gesicht zu ihm, flüstert ihr ins Ohr, „Sei unbesorgt, Kwé.“

Schultert das Gewicht ihrer Schuld neu.

Drusilla hat ihr einen Ausblick gewährt und er braucht eine verdammt lange Zeit, um sich mit der Seele zu arrangieren. Sie wünscht sich, dass sie Zeit dafür hätten. Weiß, dass sie ihnen durch die Finger rinnt. Eine Frist am Verstreichen ist. Seine.

Er hätte sie nie auf diesem Trip begleiten sollen.

Denn Spike war nicht derjenige, der sich neu zusammensetzen wollte.

Die Bombe tickt unerbittlich in ihrem Verstand, hat den Alarm abgelöst und keine Möglichkeit diese zu entschärfen. Kein roter oder blauer Draht. Auch kein goldener, der diesen Schicksalsfaden symbolisiert und den Cordelia durchschneiden kann. Nur Sprengfallen, die sie nicht anrühren soll, weil sie nicht der Experte ist und Cordelia will Buffy anrufen.

Will ihn übereignen und die Jägerin an ihre Flanke rufen, um einen neuen Plan zu entwerfen, der keine Grauschattierungen einschließt oder lilienweiße Seele, die einen Totschläger als Eigner bekommt. Überfordert beschreibt nicht einmal im Ansatz ihr Gefühl und die Einsicht ist nicht neu und Cordelia denkt nicht, dass es etwas an den Fakten ändert.

Oder im Entferntesten Trost spenden kann.

Alles ist flüchtig im Konzept, sogar Unglück. Wenn es auch ewig fortbesteht.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia zwei Arten von Leidenschaft erfährt und Spike ihren Tod sieht. Wäre sie ein Mensch.

_Until the very end of me -_  
_Until the very end of you_

Das gleiche Motel. Ein anderer Raum und sie schweigen beide.

Cordelia wäscht den Schmutz dieser Nacht ab, die Implikationen für das was folgen soll in den nächsten drei Tagen. Spike schließt sich ihr nicht in der Dusche an und sie kann ihn verstehen. Sie würde sich selbst und dem Mief in ihrem Leben schon seit Monaten aus dem Weg gehen, würde es in ihrer Macht liegen. Kommt zögernd zurück und Spike ist in die Fallakte vertieft, die Lilah ihnen ausgehändigt hat.

Lestats Brief vergessen auf dem Nachttisch und sie nimmt ihn auf.

Der Spott ist gedämpft, „Denkst du, dass sich was an dem Inhalt ändert, wenn du genug zwischen den Zeilen liest?“

Setzt sich ans Bettende, „Lass mich hoffen. Optimismus kann als Lupe dienen.“

„Du benötigst mystischen Tipp-Ex, denn soweit es Prophezeiungen betrifft, ist diese ziemlich gerade heraus. Komm her.“

„Was ist mit der Quelle?“

„Der Wahrsager versteht sein Handwerk. Es ist sein Fluch nicht Lügen zu können.“

„Denkst du? Lestat hat nichts gesagt.“

Spike rollt die Augen und ja, sie sieht seinen Punkt ein, dass das zu kleinlich ist. Sogar für sie. Aber sie kann nicht anders, als nach Strohhalmen greifen, weil der Marterpfahl noch Zünder benötigt, bevor er seinen Funken zurückhält und verbrennt. Ihre Lungen scheppern in ihrem Wunsch, ihr selbst gemachtes Versprechen zu halten.

Keine Träne der Verzweiflung gehen zu lassen, bevor sie nicht daheim ist.

Bevor sie das nicht abgeschlossen hat und vielleicht Spike.

Sie kann kein Ende sehen, das sie zufrieden stellt und -

Er tippt sie ungeduldig mit dem Fuß an und Cordelia legt sich schließlich bäuchlings neben ihn, als Spike auf die Bettdecke klopft, „Lestat hat mir den Tipp mit Sunnydale gegeben, um Drus Heilung zu bewerkstelligen und er behielt Recht. Als Schamane ist er tadellos, selbst wenn er es nicht so genau mit den Flügeln nimmt, die er repariert oder den Folgen. Obwohl er mich damals gewarnt hat, ist er gewiss kein Engel.“

„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch.“

„Du magst ihn nicht.“

„Nein. Aber das ist unrelevant.“

Er blickt sie nachdenklich an, „Er hat drei Töchter und seine Frau vor seinen Augen auf eine Weise verloren, die sogar für mich bestialisch war. Es hat ihn verändert und nicht zum Guten. Das sollte deinem Einfühlungsvermögen auf die Sprünge helfen.“

Ohne Mitgefühl, „Ich weiß.“

„Ah, du denkst, das könntest du sein? Er? Möglich ist vieles. Soll ich dich dran erinnern, dass Angelus sich gegen das Abschlachten seiner Familie entschieden hat und dass du nur zum Teil ein Mitspracherecht darin hattest? Er war in LA eingebunden, egal ob er sich selbst gegenüber diese Schwäche eingestehen wollte oder nicht. Verlegen wir uns also auf die Zukunft, wenn die Geschichte zu exemplarisch wird.“

Es komisch ist, wie ungezwungen Spike ihr Wahrheiten aufdrängen kann.

Ihre Selbstzentriertheit in Relation setzen und sie starrt ihn bewundernd an.

Spike gibt ihr ein schiefes Grinsen und zeigt auf die simple Zeichnung, „Hast du schon eine Vorstellung, wie du die Pentagramme auffüllen willst?“ Sein Zeigefinger fährt über das für die Atlantikküste, „Du repräsentierst das dämonische Licht mit Seele, ich die Dunkelheit. Lilah das menschlich Böse mit Seele, Wes das Gute. Uns fehlt ein reiner Dämon in dieser Rechnung.“

„Ich denke davon gibt es in New York genug.“

„Mit Verbindung zu dir?“ Seine vernarbte Augenbraue ist oben, flirtend, „Luv, welche pikante Details enthältst du mir aus deiner Vergangenheit vor?“

„Jemand aus deiner - Drusilla.“

Sein Lächeln verschwindet, „Dru ist hier?“

Schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich, heute kann sie eine feste Antwort präsentieren, „Ja.“

„Interessant. Die schwarze Königin lässt sich keine Apokalypse entgehen. Okay, was ist mit LA?“ Der Bleistift tippt ungeduldig auf das Pazifikpentagramm, „Angel als Slayersandwich. Eine heiße Fantasie für ihn, die du Wirklichkeit werden lassen kannst.“

Überhört die Anzüglichkeit so selbstverständlich, gefasst die Fakten bedenkend, „Nicht so voreilig. Buffy und Angel nehmen unsere Parts ein. Logisch. Wir haben eine Menge Kandidaten für das menschlich Gute, aber wer das Böse freiwillig repräsentiere würde? Lorne dagegen als reiner Dämon passt. Er liefert tatsächlich einen guten Gegenpol zu deinem empathischen Sire.“

„Was ist mit Faith? Können wir sie nicht reinpressen?“

„Ohne zu riskieren, dass die Balance kippt?“

„Mmh, man könnte argumentieren, dass Lilah die menschliche Berechnung repräsentiert und Faith den Impuls. Die Jägerin in ihr war für ihren Abstieg zweitrangig.“

Cordelia schüttelt den Kopf, „Dünnes Eis, dafür sollten wir Wes konsultieren. Aber es ist in jedem Fall ein Start. Willow initiiert den Zauber in LA und Lestat hier? Wie vertrauenswürdig ist er?“

„Wie der Ripper in seinen goldenen Tagen. Er hat eine Menge Scheiße durchgemacht, aber er hat seine Prioritäten. Wenn du dich für ihn entscheidest, wirst du es nicht bereuen. Mach dir um ihn keine Sorgen.“

„Und um dich?“

Spike hält seinen Blick auf die Akte vor sich gerichtet und sich bedeckt, „Nein, fang damit erst gar nicht an, Cor.“

Sie denkt, zu spät.

Viel zu spät und betrachtet sein Profil, so viele Erwiderungen auf der Zunge. Greift stattdessen nach seinem Oberarm, drückt und sein Mundwinkel geht hoch, „Außer du willst einen speziellen Part aufbauen, Kwé. Ich hätte nichts gegen einen Blowjob.“

Sie lächelt los, wehrlos und er wendet sich ihr zu.

Seine Augen funkeln lebendig und warm, „Nun?“

„Für das Team? Warum nicht.“ Vielleicht hätte sie seine Worte nicht stehlen sollen, aber ihre Bitterkeit lässt sich nicht so leicht abstreifen. Seine aufeinander gepressten Lippen sind wenig einladend und so setzt sie friedfertiger nach, „Für dich.“

Es ist genug, um ihn zu versöhnen, denn Spike ist nicht nachtragend.

Nicht wie sie. Anders als sie in genügend wichtigen Punkten. Dreht ihn auf den Rücken und ihre Finger arbeiten an seinem Gürtel, während sie ihn mustert. Wie er sie aus halbgesenkten Lidern beobachtet und er zeigt keine Furcht, vor dem was hinter der nächsten Wendung auf ihn wartet. Sie hätte zumindest Widerwillen erwartet, wenn er schon nicht mit lautstarkem Protest aufwartet und fragt sich, wann zwischen Kansas und New Jersey Spike sich mit einer denkbaren Seele arrangiert hat.

Zieht ihm die Jeans mit der Boxer aus und er entledigt sich seines T-Shirts.

Sitzt auf ihm in dem Spitzennachthemd, das er ihr besorgt hat. Zusammen mit der neu gefundenen Erotik. Es ist nicht heiß oder verzweifelt. Nicht blinde Gier und Cordelia kniet über ihm, lässt ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Oberkörper wandern. Seine Hände fest auf ihren Oberschenkeln, abwartend. Erkundet Muskeln und Rippen. Ist nicht behutsam, nur achtsam und er schließt die Augen.

Atmet tief und lässt sich in die Berührung fallen, als ob das für ihn neu ist und sie kann nicht anders, als ihre Lippen auf die Stelle zu pressen hinter der sein Herz ruht. Lässt ihre Zungenspitze kreisen, als ob sie nicht schon genug animiert hat und seine Daumen sind auf ihrer Schläfe. Handflächen gegen ihre Wangen und sie blickt hoch.

Die Warnung, dass sie etwas zu weit treibt, dem sie eigentlich den Riegel vorgeschoben hat, leuchtet in seinen Augen wie blaue Ambulanzsirene, die zu spät für die Opfer eintreffen. Der Unfall ist eingetreten. Nicht der schlimmste anzunehmende, aber gravierend genug, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie zuvor.

Muster auf ihre Schläfe zeichnend, die ihre in klein widerspiegeln.

Schroff, „Welchen Stress willst du abbauen, Cor?“

„Ist es wichtig?“

Er brummt, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort aufrafft, „Ja.“

Biegt sich trotzdem in ihren Kontakt, „Würdest du Bondage dem Blümchensex vorziehen? Ich könnte auch mit Blutspielen aufwarten.“

„Addiere das anfängliche B und Blowjob und wir kommen ins Geschäft.“ Spike verwünscht sie, dann ein sinnliches Lächeln auf den leicht geöffneten Mund, „Soll ich das als Offerte verstehen?“

Cordelia zögert, durchdenkt, dann, „Ja.“

Das Lächeln kräuselt sich, bricht, wandelt sich in Verachtung, „Du musst meine Situation als hoffnungslos einstufen, wenn du _das_ als Ausgleich anbietest. Gibt die Schuld dir einen Kick? Macht sie dich ganz weich und warm im Innern? Werde ich mich so mit Seele fühlen?“

„Ich glaube nicht.“

„Gut.“ Damit liegt sie unter ihm, „Denn ich ziehe einen harten Fick gerade vor.“

Cordelia erhebt keine Einwände. Hat keine. Während er ihre Unterwäsche zerreißt.

Schiebt ihr Becken vor und nimmt seine Härte auf. Bedenkenlos.

Sie kann harte Ficks rückwärts revidieren und Spike für all sein dämonisches Erbgut, kann den Grand Sire diesbezüglich nicht übertreffen. Denn die ersten zwei Jahrzehnte wurden verwendet, ihm den Besitzanspruch auszuprügeln und die restlichen zehn von Dru nie genutzt, um den Schaden zu reparieren.

Seine Finger gravieren ihr kein _Mein Mein Mein_ ein.

Durchbrechen nicht die Haut, bieten sich als Erlösung an und sie haben nie die Trainingssession in seinem Stil beendet und Cordelia improvisiert. Fickt wie er kämpft. Auf Körperkontakt aus und wirft ihn nicht ab. Lässt ihm die Oberhand und das Ganze wird aggressiv und es kümmert sie nicht.

Seine Beherrschung schmilzt wie Eiswürfel auf ihrer Haut, wird flüssig.

Wird Dampf und sie ist noch immer Nebel.

Nicht angreifbar in dieser Zone, die ihre Körper eröffnen und er keucht und Cordelia kann ihm vielleicht keine Befriedigung im zugefügten Schmerz bieten, denn er verletzt sie nicht. Aber Verzweiflung. All die endlosen Nächte, die sie über ihren Absturz nachgegrübelt hat. Die Tage, an denen sie nur eine Haaresbreite vom Absprung entfernt gewesen ist. Die Abende, die sie daheim in der Badewanne verbracht hat, mit einem weinenden Wesley auf der anderen Seite der Tür und der Scham, die so tief in ihr saß, dass alles von ihr zerfressen wurde.

Dass ihre gallige Sühne alles gewesen ist, was noch da zu sein schien.

Cordelia kann Spike all das Geben und mehr.

Weil Spike immer auf die Frauen zurückgriff, die von seinem Meister eingeritten wurden.

Auf Dauer. Für mehr als eine Nacht.

Und für all seine Entschuldigungen und seinen Hass, es ist letztendlich das was ihn an ihnen anturnt. Der Schmerz. Die zerschlagenen Träume. Die aufgespürten Wünsche. Die neue Grausamkeit. Der Junge mit der Keksdose ist verschwunden, hat einem Dämon platzgemacht und Cordelia weiß, dass das hier eine Laune ist. Eine Spielart ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit. Die unschönen Gemeinsamkeiten dort resultieren in Ungehaltenheit hier.

Es deswegen nicht weniger echt ist.

Brutale Wahrheit und sie schaut ihm ins Gesicht.

Findet keinen Ausgleich. Erwartet keine Offenbarung und bekommt sie nicht. Cordelia fühlt sich kaputt. Noch immer von einer Krankheit infiziert, die sie nicht besiegen kann und sein Gegenmittel wirkt nur begrenzt. Wird zu Gift. Bekommt einen Höhepunkt, der sich ihr ins Gedächtnis brennt und fieberheiß in jeder Fiber.

Trägt am Ende dieses morgens keine Bisswunden auf ihrer Haut. Auch keine Kratzer. Denn Spike sieht so aus, als ob er diesen Einsatz nicht erwartet hätte. Nicht damit umgehen kann, wenn Alles auf dem Tableau liegt. Rien ne va plus. Denn Spike ist noch immer vorsichtig mit dem, was er als Angelus Besitz ansieht und Cordelia ist zornig.

Vielleicht eine Spur enttäuscht, dass er sie nicht komplett in Besitz genommen hat.

Ihr kein neues Mal aufgezwungen und den Alleinanspruch zerstört. Jeux de cercle. Ein verdammter Teufelskreislauf und einer gewinnt immer, sogar wenn der sich in LA aufhält und nicht in ihrem Bett.

Es ist nichts, worüber Cordelia beim Aufwachen nachdenkt.

Spike kann sie schnell versöhnlich stimmen.

Findet seine Magie mit der Abenddämmerung wieder und Cordelia stellt sich nicht zwischen die simplen Verse, die Spike auf ihren Rücken schreibt. So verflucht scheu, was fremdes Eigentum angeht. So ehrfürchtig. Denkt, dass sie nichts dagegen hätte, wenn er ihre hässlichen Facetten abschleifen würde. Den Rohentwurf vollenden den sie darstellt und weiß, dass es sich seinem Einfluss entzieht. So wie die Zukunft.

Und freier Wille nie seinem Wesen entsprach.

„Ja.“

Vortastend, „Was ja?“

„Auf deine Frage.“

„Oh.“ Und Cordelia dreht sich ihm zu. Spike liegt auf seine Faust gestützt da. Die klassische Denkerpose und sie kraust die Nase. Er tippt mit dem Finger dagegen und wagt sich weiter vor, „Warum?“

„Weil es leicht ist.“

„Willst du mit mir nach Europa durchbrennen?“ Und sie lacht los und er schenkt ihr ein Lächeln, das so viel Verlegenheit besitzt, wie ein seelenloses Wesen aufbringen kann.

Ihre Hand gegen seine Wange, „Es kommt in Ordnung, Spike.“

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr. Oder lieber nicht.“ Senkt den Kopf und vergräbt seine Nase in ihrer Halsgrube, atmet klamm gegen ihre warme Haut. Gemurmelt, „Was willst du wirklich, Cordelia Chase?“

„Frieden auf Erden.“

Spike beißt spielerisch, „Wie langweilig.“

„Die Louis Vuitton Winterkollektion.“

„Dir reicht dein Lederrucksack.“

Seine Zunge leckt träge Kreise gegen ihren Puls, lässt ihn flattern und sie, während sie versucht sein Betthaar zu zähmen. Die widerspenstigen Strähnen ihren eigenen Willen haben und sie gibt auf.

Gutmütig, „Mein Designerkatana?“

„Du liebst dein derzeitiges.“

Er knabbert an ihrem Schlüsselbein, bevor er sich für die Mitte entscheidet. „Einen Orgasmus?“

Schiebt sich auf ihren Körper, zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Arrogant, „Der ist dir sicher.“

Beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, kaut einen Moment unentschlossen, „Dass du glücklich wirst?“

„Nicht in deiner Hand auf lange Sicht.“

Was er dagegen mit seiner anstellt, ist ausgezeichnet.

Wirft den Kopf unruhig hin und her, „Nie wieder Mitleid verdienen.“

Zwei Finger in ihr und sein Mund an ihrer Brustspitze. „Dafür bist du nicht hart genug.“

Schutzlos, „Geliebt werden?“

Ein Hauch, der bis zu ihren Zehenspitzen flattert, so erschütternd sicher, „Das wirst du.“

„Bin ich also glücklich?“

„Manchmal. Wie wir alle.“

Damit saugt er an ihrer Spitze, zirkelt mit seinem Daumen. Findet den Punkt in ihr, von dem sie vor Spike nicht gewusst hat, dass er existiert. Reibt und sie hebt ihre Hüfte, lockend und zieht ihn näher. Braucht ihn plötzlich. Wie Feuer Sauerstoff braucht, zerstörend. So verdammt gierig und sie hat keine Ahnung, wie er das angestellt hat, denn sie kann nicht denken.

Nicht um die Leere herummanövrieren, die er jäh in ihr kreiert hat.

„Spike?“ Andeutung von Schärfe und sie kann nicht die Lider öffnen, spürt seine Zähne zwischen Pein und – Gott. Seine Handfläche verbrennt sie. „Spike?“

„Du wiederholst dich, Kwé.“

„Verdammt.“

So gottverdammt zufrieden, „Willst du meinen Schwanz?“

„Ja.“

„Braves Mädchen.“

Und Cordelia hat nicht wirklich ein Problem damit, die Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals durchzubeißen. Wenn sie das auf den gleichen Pegel von akutem Notstand schleudert. Beißt ihr Lachen zurück, als er ungebremst in sie stößt, dass sie es bis zu ihrem Kiefer fühlt. Beißt fester. Saugt instinktiv und sie ist irgendwann in vier Nächten und drei Tagen auf den Geschmack gekommen, was keine Erkenntnis ist.

Selbst wenn es ihren Mund umspült und nicht von ihrem Schwert tropft.

Hört Spike Wimmern. Dieses gute Wimmern.

Was ihr sagt, dass er genauso verloren ist wie sie.

Und es ist in Ordnung. Kommt in Ordnung und die Finsternis ist noch immer ausnutzend in ihrer puren Habgier. Denn Cordelia ist diejenige, die im Schatten lebendig geworden ist. Spike nicht tot in ihrem Licht. Nicht für die Zeit, die er sie ausdehnt. An Grenzen stoßen lässt ohne sie zu zersplittern oder ihre Strahlen zu brechen.

Ohne ihr Blut zu provozieren.

Denn sie ist die Diebin. Ist diejenige, die ihm Leben stiehlt, das er nicht besitzt. Es ist eine Versöhnung der finsteren Art. Cordelia weiß jetzt, warum sie keinen Mann wählen konnte. Einmal gefühlt ist der Rausch zu groß, um sich um Konsequenzen zu scheren oder Limits, wenn ein ganzes Leben wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor einem liegt.

Vergisst ihre eigene Geschichte, als Spike den versprochenen Höhepunkt einlöst.

Cordelia danach die Bisswunde versorgt, die sie zugefügt hat und Spike sie mit glasigen Augen und geweiteten Pupillen anstarrt. Sie ahnt, welche Grenze sie unter keinen Umständen überschreiten sollte. Warum sie sich nicht mehr als Beute fühlt. Ihre Hände zittern und sie fühlt den Brechreiz an ihrer Speiseröhre nagen.

Weil Begierde Schmerz ist und Spike ein Stück weiter gebrochen ist, als sie damals.

Ihre Finger glänzen golden gegen den weißen Pad, der die Reste seines Blutes aufsaugt.

Cordelia denkt, dass ihre Augen die gleiche Farbe haben.

Das Weiß von Rot geschluckt wird und sie Schwärze in sich fühlt.

Es Zeit wird nach Manhattan zu kommen. Schnellstens.

Zu Wes und wachsamen Augen, die die Regeln kennen. Ihr einbläuen.

Sie packen zusammen, hauptsächlich sie, denn Spike scheint noch neben sich zu stehen. Cordelia handelt mit dem Motelbesitzer aus, dass sie die Corvette hinter dem Gebäudekomplex parken kann. Auf unbestimmte Zeit, was im Klartext maximal drei Wochen heißt und zweihundert Dollar Vorschuss. Ihr Zeug ist schnell im DeSoto verstaut und Spike grinst sie breit an und sie erwidert es nicht. Ist alarmiert. Die Veränderungen ihr diesmal nicht ganz geheuer sind.

Überquert schnell den Parkplatz, flieht ein wenig kopflos.

Vor seiner gelösten Laune. Von seiner Selbstverständlichkeit ihren Biss zu akzeptieren.

Es ist nicht so, als ob sie für Ärger als Ablenkung betet. Bekommt ihn trotzdem.

Der Zündschlüssel klemmt und Cordelia drückt und der mechanische Klick war vorher nicht existent und Cordelia denkt nicht. Lässt sich gehen und die Hitze der Detonation streift sie. Versengt ihre menschliche Haut, als sie in Licht explodiert und sie kommt zurück in ein Inferno. Die Welt steht Kopf oder vielleicht ist das nur der Wagen. Spike reißt die zertrümmerte Fahrertür raus und zerrt, bis sie den Asphalt unter ihren Fingern spürt.

Von dem Autowrack auf allen Vieren weg kriecht.

Dumm, so gottverdammt dumm. Und abgelenkt.

Starrt ungläubig auf das rauchende Metallstück, das weniger als zwei Minuten vorher eine klassische Corvette gewesen ist. Riecht verbrannte Haare und der Horror in Spikes Miene kommt ihrem Schock gleich und sie hat ein tosendes Ringen im Ohr und einen Gedanken im Kopf, „Wir müssen von hier verschwinden, Spike.“

„Was?“

Er bewegt sich nicht, liegt starr neben ihr. Drängender, „Spike.“

Denn das Ringen könnten auch Sirenen sein, die näher kommen.

„Ja?“

Steht taumelnd auf. Pack seine Hand und reißt ihn mit, während Cordelia zum laufenden DeSoto sprintet und er folgt. Die Fahrertür ist offen und sie rutscht durch. Sein unterentwickelter Fluchtinstinkt schlägt an und er gibt Vollgas bis sie auf dem Zubringer 495 nach New York sind. Sie langsam wieder das Brummen des Motors unter dem Ringen wahrnimmt und die Versuche ihr Trommelfell durch Überdruck in eine normale Position zu bringen von Erfolg gekrönt sind. Hält sich die Nase ein weiteres Mal zu und presst ihren Atem dagegen, dann greift sie zu dem Handy, das Lilah ihr für Notfälle zugesteckt hat.

Kein Hallo, nur ein unwirsches, „Was?“

„Man hat gerade versucht mich mit einer Autobombe in die Luft zu jagen.“

„Und inwiefern ist das mein Problem? Wenn die Dilettanten ihren Job nicht richtig gemacht haben, werden sie wohl nicht von mir angeheuert gewesen sein.“

„Deine Besorgnis ist so rührend, Lilah. Wer weiß sonst noch, wo ich mich aufhalte?“

„Hast du Lestat gestern zugehört? Die ganze Stadt wittert es und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Wolfram & Hart NY davon nicht angetan ist.“

„Ich stehe gerade nicht auf eurer Abschussliste.“

„Vielleicht zeigt jemand Eigeninitiative. Willkommen im Großstadtdschungel. Wie schlimm ist der Schaden?“

Cordelia mustert ihr ramponiertes Äußeres, befühlt ihre Haare. Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch klebt an ihrem Gaumen, wird nur von dem penetranten von Haaren überlagert, der ihr in der Nase sticht. Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel beweist, dass ihre Frisur nur aschebedeckt ist, nicht verkohlt. So wie ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen scheinen zu riesig. Unproportional zum Rest. Die Panik lässt sie zu hell glänzen oder vielleicht sind das die Nachwirkungen von Spikes Blut. Denkt an Martha und ihre Wandlung in ein junges Mädchen und dass sie alles darstellen können, was sie wollen.

Sie sich in ihre komfortabelste Hülle regeneriert hat. Sie selbst.

Schaut dann auf Spikes verbrannte Hände. Die blutigen Knöchel, der Schaden liegt woanders. In seinem leeren Gesicht, die zusammengekniffenen Augen, die den vor ihnen liegenden Lincoln Tunnel so kritisch mustern, als ob er gleich den Hudson auf sie einströmen lassen wird.

Sie hat Feuer überlebt und Wasser ist nicht so viel gefährlicher.

Es trotzdem keine Theorie ist, die sie testen will, „Nichts was ein paar Liter Blut für Spike nicht ausbügeln würden. Aber Lilah, ich stehe nicht auf der Abschussliste und bevor du mir einen Vortrag über die Wildnis hältst, wie sicher ist dein Versteck?“

„Es ist nicht Fort Knox und erst recht nicht das Four Seasons. Jesus, unter dem Radar für Manhattan. Das Penthouse war das Bestechungsgeschenk eines Klienten und ich habe mein möglichstes getan, um es nicht in die Bücher gelangen zu lassen. Wesley und ich – Was zum Teufel? Nein, rede du mit ihr, Teebeutel, wenn dir mein Ton nicht gefällt. – Was heißt hier sehr erwachsen? Ich mache meine ersten Babyschritte für die Guten, also halt den Rand. Das bin ich zivilisiert. Du willst mich nicht ohne diese brüchige Maske kennen lernen.“

Genervt, „Lilah.“

Soviel genervter, „Was?“

„Wir sind in einer Stunde da. Versuche Wes nicht in einen Amoklauf zu treiben, ansonsten lasse ich es dich bereuen.“

„Könntet ihr eure Drohgebärden ein oder zehn Stufen zurückstellen? Selbe Seite. Gottverdammt. Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig. Alle.“

Damit legt Lilah auf, Cordelia kann das Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sie sollte nicht so sehr mit der Teufelsadvokatin sympathisieren, aber Lilah erinnert sie noch immer an sie selbst. Mit schlechterem Geschmack, wenn auch teurerem. Weniger Loyalität.

Angespannt, „Die Botschaft war von einem Freiberufler?“

„Yeah, Lilah geht davon aus, dass sich jemand profilieren wollte und ich stimme ihr zu.“

Spike nickt.

„Ich habe dich tot gesehen.“

Sie überhört ihn fast in dem konstanten Ringen ihres Gehörs. Zu leise. Blickt prüfend auf sein Profil. Spikes Wangenmuskel zuckt. Derjenige, der einen Sturm ankündigt. Cordelia weiß nicht, was sie entgegnen soll.

Es ist okay? Das Glühen in ihren Knochen hat nachgelassen. Kein permanenter Schaden auf molekularer Ebene. Er kann einen Testlauf mit ihr machen, sein Chip wird genauso wenig wie früher auf sie anspringen. Sie ist kein Mensch, ansonsten wäre sie tot. Spätestens heute.

Sie weiß, was sehen bedeutet und starrt auf die weiße Tunnelwand. Stumm.

Der schwarze Lack, der seine Fensterscheiben vor Sonnenstrahlen schützte, hat sich in den vergangenen Wochen abgenutzt. Es war nicht so wichtig. Sie waren sowieso meistens nachts unterwegs. Dass sie ihn vermisst, zeigt nur, wie wenig Vertrauen sie in eine Seele hat. Oder Spikes Fähigkeit damit umzugehen.

Man kann Gesehenes nicht ungesehen machen, egal wie sehr man es sich wünscht.

Sie hat genug für ein Menschenleben gesehen. Spike auch.

Sogar ohne Schmierfilm, der alles schärfer macht. Undeutlicher.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia fällt und Spike begrenzt Halt bietet. Den Rest erledigt Wes und ein Plan.

_All that we were is gone,_  
_we have to hold on._

_Aber Angelus sorgt gut für sie. Kümmert sich sogar um ihr Essen und Cordelia wundert sich, ob er eine Reaktion von ihr in der Küche erwartet, weil er sie so erwartungsvoll ansieht._

_Sie runzelt die Stirn, während sie über die weibliche Leiche steigt und den Kühlschrank öffnet. Schnappt sich die Sahnetorte und auf seinen überraschten Blick erwidert sie nur kokett, dass sie genügend Kalorien abgebaut hat, um sie sich diese ausnahmsweise zu gestatten. Setzt sich dann neben den toten Butler mit der herausgerissenen Kehle und beginnt zu essen, nachdem sie einen Löffel gefunden hat. Die Sonne sich gut auf ihrem nackten Rücken anfühlt und das getrocknete Blut schwarz auf der Terracotta-Kücheninsel glänzt._

_Das Gesicht des Mannes schreckensverzerrt ist und seine Uniform verrutscht._

_Das Blut an seinem gestärkten Kragen, die englische Perfektion zunichte macht und dass sein Gesicht blauschwarze Verfärbungen aufweist, die in diesem Abschnitt der Verwesung typisch sind. Leichenflecken. Ja, genau Leichenflecken werden die Verfärbungen genannt und irgendjemand hat ihr das einmal erklärt. Das Bild von rotem Haar und moosgrünen Augen blitzt kurz in ihrem Verstand auf, aber sie kann es nicht festhalten. Nicht zuordnen und so vergisst sie es genauso schnell wie es aufgetaucht ist._

_Fragt Angelus, ob er einen Kaffee will und macht sich einen._

_Fragt, ob er die Wartezeit nicht überbrücken will und setzt sich darbietend auf den Teil des Terracotta, der im Schatten liegt. Stellt ihre Füße auffordernd auf zwei Barhocker, öffnet ihre Schenkel und biegt sich lasziv zurück und er blickt sie nur misstrauisch an. Sie denkt, dass sie ihm Angst macht und einen Moment ist sie geneigt George zu fragen, ob er weiß, woran es liegt, weil sie Angelus nicht unkomfortable machen will, sondern nur glücklich._

_Aber dann fällt ihr ein, dass Tote keine Antwort für sie bereit halten, sondern nur Tadel und sie braucht keinen Tadel, weil der zu Lektionen führt, wie diese hier in der verschwenderischen Küche. Vergeudete Leben. Verpasste Chancen und sie ist schlecht darin sich an die Entscheidungen zu erinnern, die her führten. Der Fluchtweg ist verschlossen und Angelus weiß es. Ansonsten hätte er sie nicht sorglos an die sonnendurchfluteten Fenster geführt. Weil der Vampir gegenüber unter ihrer Haut ist. Sich zu Stellen vorgewagt hat, die vorher unerreichbar schienen, weil sie nicht verstand._

_Gar nichts und auch nichts klarer geworden ist. Nur einfacher._

_Kichert bei dem Gedanken und richtet wieder ihren Blick auf den Dämon vor sich._

_Der Vorwurf in ihrer Aussage ist sogar zu leise für sie, wird von trockenem Humor überlagert, „Du hättest ihn verwandeln sollen. Ein Butler für einen Meistervampir, das erscheint angemessen. Zwar ein wenig Horrorfilmklischee, aber solange du dir keinen Sarg anschaffst, wäre es okay.“_

_„Ich brauche keine Bediensteten, ich habe dich.“_

_„Richtig. Ich lese dir ja jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, aber vielleicht hätte mir ein Butler gefallen. Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich eine Haushälterin brauche, dafür habe ich - “_

_Sie unterbricht sich, ihr fällt niemand ein, den sie für diese Aufgabe hat._

_Aber da war jemand._

_Der auf sie in einem Zuhause wartete, an das sie sich nicht erinnern kann._

_Hilfsbereit von ihm, „Dennis?“_

_„Genau, dafür habe ich Dennis.“_

_Wer war Dennis? Sie legt sich auf den kühlen Stein zurück und überlegt. Dreht ihren Kopf und starrt George an, sie kannte George nicht wirklich, oder? Aber das war er und die Tote auf dem Boden war Emma. Und sie schließt die Augen und nimmt den süßlichen Geruch von Verwesung in sich auf und das war ihre Schuld. Deshalb war sie hier. In dieser Küche. Lauscht einen Moment auf das Gurgeln der Kaffeemaschine, das Summen des Kühlschranks und der Fliegen._

_Liebliche Betörung ihrerseits, „Wärst du ein Mann würde ich dir Schlagsahne auf meiner Haut anbieten. Aber das ist nicht ganz nach deinem Geschmack, oder?“_

_Hört ein raues „Nein!“, irgendwo aus den Schatten und lächelt._

_„Und Blut ist nicht dasselbe. Außer es ist meines.“_

_Greift nach einem Messer aus dem Holzpflock und fährt mit der Klinge leicht über die Haut ihres Dekolletes. Nicht mehr als ein Anritzen und die Tropfen treten ungleichmäßig an die Oberfläche. Einem exquisiten Perlenanhänger gleich. Mehr nach seinem luxuriösen Geschmack als ihrem. Sie vermisst Weiß und Unschuld und er hat ihr das genommen. Sie geöffnet für soviel mehr. Ihr Körper sehnt sich nach seiner Berührung. Fast schmerzhaft in der Intensität und sie wundert sich, warum er nicht näher kommt._

_Was ihn dort hält. Auf Abstand, denn sie braucht ihn._

_Er ist kein Beobachter. Seine Augen sind nicht blau und seine Schultern nicht sehnig, zeitweise unter der Verantwortung eingesackt. Seine Finger nicht warm und liebevoll. So achtsam. Wer war das? Sie sollte ihn fragen, aber er würde ihr nur einen gesichtlosen Namen geben, der ohne Bedeutung bleibt und das ist falsch._

_Ihr Blick fällt auf die Klinge, das ist ebenso falsch und warum kam er nicht und verbot ihr das Denken? Sie wirft das Messer unvermittelt und es rammt sich vibrierend Zentimeter neben seinem Gesicht in das Holz des Türrahmens. Er springt viel zu spät und die Reaktion ist amüsant. Die Pointe ist ihr Leben. So lässt sie ihr Lachen hoch perlen und es übertönt sein frustriertes Fauchen._

_Sein Fehler, er sollte sich nicht von ihr entfernen, wusste er das nicht?_

_Sie legt sich zurück und atmet tiefer, der süßliche Geruch von Fäulnis ist nicht so widerwärtig, wie er sollte und nimmt den Gedanken von gerade eben wieder auf._

_Denkt weiter nach über Wege ihn zu beglücken, „Wie wäre es mit Eiswürfel?“_

_„Ich liebe dich heiß und ich schaffe es nicht, dich kaltzustellen.“_

_„Seltsam.“_

_„Was ist seltsam?“_

_Cordelia will ihm nicht widersprechen, aber zögernd erwidert sie, „Ich denke, du hast es geschafft.“ Sie richtet sich auf und starrt ihn an, wie er im Schatten steht, jetzt gegen die Anrichte gelehnt. „Es fühlt sich so an, als ob du mich so oft getötet hast, dass es nicht mehr wichtig ist, ob ich warm bin.“_

_Er neigt den Kopf und lächelt irgendwie zufrieden über ihre Antwort und sie streckt ihm ihre Arme entgegen. Vielleicht war die Wahrheit doch nicht so schlimm? Er schien befriedigt, während er langsam zu ihr und zwischen ihren Beinen zum Stehen kommt. Seine Hände fahren ihre nackten Schenkel ab. Fingerspitzen, die die feuerroten Konturen der Rose sinnlich abtasten, die Kruste wegkratzen und der Schmerz schießt warm durch ihren Schenkel. Sie knabbert an seinem Hals, bis ihre stumpfen Zähne sich plötzlich tief hinein graben._

_Sein Blut aus dem Gefängnis seines Körpers befreien._

_Oder war seine Seele das Gefängnis? Sie ist verwirrt._

_Sein Grollen flackert durch sie beide und sie will nicht denken. Kann den Wahnsinn mit jedem Herzschlag pulsieren hören, wie er Erinnerungen weiter weg trägt. Davon strömen lässt. Mit jedem Schluck, den er von ihr nimmt, Teile von ihr stiehlt, denen sie nicht nachtrauern kann. Sie ist alleine mit ihm und -_

_Er ist zu machtvoll, um sich in Ketten legen zu lassen, außer es war sein Wunsch._

_Finger finden die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen, die er dort gelegt hat und sie biegt sich in seine Liebkosung. Seine Zunge fährt über ihren Hals und sie umfasst seinen Schwanz, pumpt ihn hart, so wie er es mag. Hört ihn stöhnen._

_„Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich nicht wichtig. Würde es dir gefallen für immer an meiner Seite zu bleiben, Cordy?“_

_Und sie löst sich von seinem Brustkorb, fasst nach seinem Hintern, zieht ihn näher und bringt seinen Schwanz mit einem Ruck ihrer Hüfte so tief, dass sie ihn bis in die hinterste Ecke ihres Verstandes vibrieren fühlt._

_Hört ihn Keuchen und fährt liebevoll über sein Gesicht._

_Sie kann liebevoll sein, richtig? Es liegt in ihrer Natur._

_Verträumt, „Das geht nicht.“_

_„Warum, Cordy?“_

_Er klingt verständnislos, aber nicht grausam, als ob er tatsächlich an ihrer Antwort interessiert ist. Brennend. Und sie sucht seine kalten Augen mit ihrem Blick. Ihr Lächeln ist entrückt, sie mag das Gefühl von ihm in ihr. Aber er hat eine Frage gestellt. Eine wichtige, weil er sich noch nicht bewegt und sie will seine Bewegungen und seinen Rhythmus._

_Sie klingt noch immer sanft und nachgiebig, mit einem Seufzer über seine mangelnde Auffassungsgabe, „Weil deine verdammten Cordy in der Hölle festsitzt. Dort die Gesellschaft für sie angenehmer zu ertragen ist als hier und ich nur der Ersatz bin, bis sie sich wieder heraustraut, du verfluchter Bastard. Oder denkst du eine Frau mit einem Funken Verstand hält es an deiner Seite aus?“_

_Und sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, als ob er Schwierigkeiten beim Verstehen des Gesagten hat und ihr Lachen brandet über die drei Toten vor ihr._

_Bevor er aufröhrt und sich von ihr löst, sie gewaltsam umdreht und gegen die Theke knallt. Ihr Kopf donnert auf den Stein und sie sucht einen Moment nach der Orientierung und dem Boden unter ihren Füßen. Bis sie seinen grollenden Timbre hinter sich vernimmt, „Zeit für dich, ihr ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten, Cor.“_

_Cordelia beißt die Zähne zusammen, als er trocken und hart den Platz in Anspruch nimmt, den er bisher verschont hat. Sie wieder einmal aufreißt und diesmal wirklich der Erste ist. Sie schreit lang gezogen und die Tränen sind mehr die Reaktion auf den Schmerz als die Demütigung. Denn Scham ist ihr fremd. Noch immer. Er drückt ihr Gesicht brutal auf die Theke, ihr Blick wird von Georges schreckensverzerrter Miene gehalten und sie weiß, dass es nur ihre Einbildung ist, aber er sieht weniger vorwurfsvoll aus im Augenblick._

_Oder es ist einfach ihr Weinen, das sein Gesicht undeutlich macht._

_Die Konturen weicher werden lässt._

_Sie will sich wegdrehen, weil der Geruch zuviel wird._

_Es real wird mit dem Schmerz in ihrem Innern, aber er fixiert sie als er ihr Unterfangen durchschaut. Greift in ihren Haarschopf bis ihre Kopfhaut sich anfühlt, als ob sie bereit wäre ihren Skalp aufzugeben, nur um etwas Freiheit zurückzukriegen. Seine große Hand drückt ihren Kopf schließlich gnadenlos nieder und seine andere fängt ihre Handgelenke ein. Bindet sie auf ihren Rücken mit einem Griff, der ihre Schultergelenkte protestieren lässt._

_Gegenwehr nie zur Debatte stand und sie versucht sich zu entspannen. Denn sie ist lange genug in seiner Gegenwart um zu wissen, dass es mehr weh tut, wenn sie noch einen Hauch von Hoffnung in sich am Leben hält. Einen Funken Kampfgeist._

_Löscht ihn mit ihren Tränen, bevor er sie bei lebendigem Leib verbrennt._

_Übertönt seine verletzenden Worte mit ihren Schluchzern und die sind genug Erschütterung für ihn, dass er nicht sein übliches Standvermögen zustande bringt. Cordelia denkt, dass es gerecht ist. Sie zerbröselt ebenso in ihren Details und flüchtige Eindrücke, als er mit einem Schrei kommt, der Tote wecken könnte. Es nicht tut._

_Die Stille liegt anschließend schwer über der Küche._

_Angelus auf ihr zum liegen kommt. Wie immer. Als ob er noch meinen würde, dass sie seine Schwäche nach dem Orgasmus zur Flucht ausnutzt. Er kennt sie nicht._

_Kennt nicht ihren Antrieb und das ist gut. Für sie beide besser._

_Mit seinem überflüssigen Atem im Nacken und dem nachlassenden Druck in ihrem Hintern, der in ein Brennen übergeht. Erträglicher wird. Alles eine Frage der Perspektive und ihre ist anderswo verloren gegangen. Kann sich nur auf die simplen Regeln konzentrieren, denen sie folgt und das sind keine Opfer. Aber George ist noch immer tot, bleibt es und Cordelia weiß, dass er sich in elitärer Gesellschaft befindet, als die Schluchzer langsam abebben und sie wieder die Augen öffnet._

_Sie ist gut, indem was sie tut._

_Gut genug, dass seine Wut sie zum Ziel hat und nicht Stellen, die wirklich wehtun._

_Ungeschützt sind._

_Ist gefangen von dem Stillleben vor ihr. So sehr, dass sein Atem und Gewicht nur noch ein entfernter Eindruck sind. Seine Stimme bringt sie zurück, ist ein Zischen an ihrem Ohr, „Schau ihn dir genau an, Cordelia, denn er ist dein Werk. So wie der Rest dieser Familie dein Werk ist.“_

_Da ist ein Fehler in seiner Logik und sie schweigt._

_Versucht es, als das Echo seiner Worte ihre Sicherheit penetriert. Er ist zu still, zu wenig daran interessiert diese Lektion zu vertiefen und sie beginnt unter seiner Überzeugung zu zittern. Es befinden sich noch andere Druckmittel in seiner Hand. Instrumente, die er einsetzen kann, um sie zu brechen und er liegt unbeweglich auf ihr, anstatt sie vorzuführen. Verweigerung hält sich nur begrenzt am Leben, so wie Hoffnung und ist ein ebenso zweischneidiges Schwert._

_Geflüsterte Ablehnung seiner grauenhaften Ruhe, „Nein.“_

_Todernst von ihm, „Doch.“_

_„Nein.“ Die Hysterie brodelt auf, „Nein! Die Kinder - die Kinder sind im Keller und sie leben.“_

_Daran erinnert sie sich noch. Er hatte gesagt, die Kinder seien im Keller und dort waren sie. In Sicherheit. Sie hatte ihn nicht allein gelassen, seit der Zeit dieser Ankündigung. Bis auf die Nacht als er ihr entschlüpfte, das Weihwasser besorgte und die davor, als er sie herbrachte und sie ohnmächtig war._

_Die Kinder waren – mussten -_

_Aber da sind zu viele Gelegenheiten, die er nicht ungenutzt gelassen haben konnte._

_Mit einem Ruck hat sie sein Gesicht vor sich und er lächelt wieder und dieses Lächeln ist noch unangenehmer als sein intensiver Blick und dann schleppt er sie die Treppen in den ersten Stock hoch, zerrt und schiebt._

_Warum brachte er sie hierher, die Kinder waren im Keller. Im Keller. Bleibt vor einer weißen Türe stehen und stößt sie auf, die Nachmittagssonne blendet sie kurz und sie erkennt nur grobe Konturen aus Weiß und Rose, bis ihr Blick an dem Schwarzrot hängen bleibt._

_Cordelia vor einem Mädchenzimmer steht und Susan liegt in ihrem eigenen Blut._

_Ausgeschlachtet auf rosa Baumwollbettwäsche, deren Farben nur am Rand auszumachen sind und sie sieht nichts, was sie an ein Mädchen erinnert. Bis die Sonne sich in einer blonden Strähne verfängt, die nicht völlig vom Blut verschmiert ist und dann zwingt er ihren entsetzten Blick in die Ecke, wo sich ein anderes Bündel Mensch befindet oder das was von Thomas übrig ist._

_Und sie will sich übergeben bei dem süßlichen Fäulnisgeruch, der ihr entgegenschlägt._

_Dem einzigen Leben das lauten Schwirren der Fliegen ist, weil die Balkontüre offen steht und hier keine Klimaanlage, die Verwesungsrate der letzten drei Tage und Nächte heruntersetzen konnte. Ebenso wenig war die Haut der Leichen unangetastet und der Geruch nach Blut, Extrementen und verfaultem Fleisch beißt in ihrer Nase. Sieht wie sich in den verdorbenen Innereien etwas bewegt, das Atem sein könnte und nur das Werk der Maden ist, die sich darin bewegen und sie hört auf zu atmen._

_Will nichts mehr sehen. Will den Tod. So gottverdammt verzweifelt, dass Cordelia sich fast sicher ist, dass sie einfach aufhören kann vor sich hinzuvegetieren. Diese Lüge beenden, dass sie irgendwas bewegen kann. Irgendwas verhindern._

_Seine Finger krallen sich in ihren Oberarm und sie steht vor ihm. Stummes Entsetzen._

_Hat ihn im Rücken und er fixiert sie in der Gegenwart. Lässt ihr Zeit seine barbarische Kunst zu verarbeiten, wie er es immer tut und sie letztendlich seine Perspektive sieht. Was ihn stolz und eitel macht. Weil es seine Art ist, ihre Niederlage bis zur Neige auszukosten und sie löst ihren Blick und starrt auf die Bäume vor dem Fenster, die sich in der sanften Brise bewegen._

_Hört das Rauschen der Blätter, bis es in ihren Ohren dröhnt und sie taub macht._

_Seine Erklärung geraunt, „Die Kinder lebten nur in deinem Kopf oder warst du so dumm, mir zu glauben? Du hast doch nur nach einer Entschuldigung gesucht, dich von mir willenlos ficken zu lassen, Cordelia und du hast sie bekommen. Gib das meiner Cordy in ihrer Hölle mit – zwei unschuldige Leben mehr.“_

_Ihre Beine geben nach, er lässt sie los und sie kracht wimmernd auf den Boden._

_Kriecht von ihm weg, aber er fängt ihren Knöchel ein und zieht sie heftig zurück._

_Zurück in die Schatten und sie windet sich, wie eine Made im Speck oder in Susan oder Thomas. Glitschig und schwer zu fassen. Denn Cordelias Angstschweiß ist zurück. Er verliert seinen Halt auf ihrer nassen Haut und ist zu überzeugt von seiner Überlegenheit, um sofort nachzusetzen._

_Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob es pures Glück ist oder einfach Zufall, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass sie noch in einem Zustand ist, der Gegenwehr zulässt. Aber ihr Kinnhaken schleudert ihn zurück. Er lockert seinen Griff genug, dass sie ihren Knöchel lösen kann und sie verschwendet keinen Blick zurück, als sie sich aufrappelt und lossprintet. Er bekommt einen Arm zu fassen und sie wirbelt herum und donnert ihm ihre Rechte auf die Schläfe und er zuckt zurück, lässt wieder los._

_Auf Höhe der Treppe und sie verliert ihr Gleichgewicht, neigt sich nach hinten und sie weiß, dass sie stürzen wird und sie greift ins Leere und in diesem perfekten Augenblick zwischen Schweben und Fallen sieht Cordelia all die Gesichter vor sich, die sie vergessen hat. Aus ihrem Gedächtnis vorübergehend gestrichen, weil das Monster ohne gemeinsame Vergangenheit einfacher zu ertragen war._

_Und es ist lustig, weil sie noch immer nach ihm für Hilfe schreit, „Angel?“_

_Und er beinahe so aussieht in diesem Moment._

_In seinem komisch verzerrten Entsetzen._

_Denn das hier entzieht sich ebenso seiner Kontrolle wie ihrer und es gefällt ihm kein Bisschen. Und dann fällt sie und es ist nur Schmerz und harte Stöße gegen ihren Körper. Ihren Kopf. Während sie die Treppe hinunterpoltert und wie eine Puppe auf den Stufen hin- und herspringt. Scheinbar endlos und die Treppe sah nicht so riesig aus, als er sie hinaufschleppte. Aber die Pfosten und Stufen hören nicht auf und sie kollert dagegen und sie wird schneller und der Schmerz in ihren Gliedmaßen gleißender._

_Und dann wird alles Schwarz._

_Und sie lässt sich sinken, weil es niemand zu schützen gilt, außer sich selbst._

„Cordelia, ist es das?“

Kommt in die Gegenwart und Spike gibt ihr diesmal nur einen müden Blick und wieder keine Zurechtweisung für das Auszoomen, was es irgendwie schlimmer macht. Cordelia kann noch nicht einmal genau sagen Warum.

„Ja, die Tiefgarage erreichst du über die Kreuzung. Rechts und dann wieder rechts.“

„Oder wir geben den Schlüssel einfach dem Nachtportier.“ Nach einer gründlichen Musterung des Innenraums. „Denkst du, das exklusive Chaos ist er gewohnt?“

„Nah.“ Und sie grinst schwach, „Aber er wird nicht gut genug bezahlt, um sich über Blutflecken Gedanken zu machen.“

„Wenn mein Baby das Opfer einer Autobombe wird, bricht die Hölle los.“

„Zusammen mit deinem Herzen. Ich sage dir in diesem Fall meine vollständige Unterstützung zu.“

Sie steigen gerädert aus und werden nach einem Anruf bei Lilah argwöhnisch vorgelassen. Der Aufzug ist verspiegelt und Cordelia nimmt entsetzt ihr ramponiertes Äußeres wahr. Nichts das eine Dusche und gründliche Lederreinigung nicht beheben kann, aber sie reibt hilflos das Russ auf ihren Wangen ein. Versucht die Haare aus dem Katastrophengebiet zu befreien, in das sie sich bedauerlicherweise verheddert haben.

Schließlich resigniert, „Verdammt.“

„Du musst keinen ersten Eindruck hinterlassen, Kwé.“

Dreht sich zu der Leere links neben sich und Spikes Lächeln ist verschwörerisch, „Sag mir ehrlich, wie schlimm ist es, Spike?“

Er streift ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr und sein Gesicht schwebt vor ihrem, „Ein Kaminfeger könnte sich an uns ein Beispiel an Berufserfüllung nehmen. Ertrag es mit Würde, Aschenputtel. Wes würde dir den Clubstatus aberkennen, wenn du nicht der apokalyptischen Begrüßungsetikette entsprichst.“

„Wo sind meine vier Vorreiter?“

„Begnüge dich mit einem.“

Damit gleiten die Fahrstuhltüren auseinander und sie folgt Spike stöhnend.

Die Tür des Apartments ist geöffnet und Wesley wieder zu sehen, ist nicht das was Cordelia erwartet hat. Sie hat nicht gedacht, dass sie sich in seine Arme stürzt und es kein Brennen in ihr auslöst, außer dem von zurückgedrängten Tränen und sie ihre Nase in seiner Brust vergräbt. Seinen vertrauten Geruch nach altem Pergament, Sandelholz und Familie sucht und die Freudentränen nicht halten kann, als sie ihn findet.

Er ist Heimat.

Er ist Familie und seine Hände auf ihren Wangen sind Zuneigung und sein suchender Blick Sorge und sie erwidert ihn ruhig. Lässt sich nicht von ihren Freudentränen in die Reserve drücken. Wes weiß, wie sie gemeint sind und er ist zufrieden mit dem, was er in ihrem Ausdruck entdeckt.

Sein befreites Lächeln wird von ihr reflektiert, obwohl die Fältchen, die sich in sein Gesicht graben tiefer sind, als sie diese in Erinnerung hat. Er ist hager geworden, noch härter an den Kanten und sie festigt ihren Griff, bevor sie sich endgültig von ihm löst.

Einen Schritt zurücktritt und Platz für Spike macht.

Frecher als sie sich fühlt, unbeholfener, „Du hast über den hier gelesen, nehme ich an.“

„Spike.“ Ein feines Lächeln, fast verborgen, „Und eine Menge gehört.“

Und Wesley streckt ihm die Hand entgegen und Spike nimmt sie ein wenig steif, die Etikette wahrend. Neutral, „Ihr Wächter.“

Cordelia atmet erleichtert auf, stolz, „ _Der_ Wächter schlechthin.“

„Jeder setzt seine Prioritäten, Cor. Du vertraust ihm? Dann geht er für mich in Ordnung.“

Spike drückt sich zwischen ihnen durch und verschwindet in einer der sieben Mahagonitüren. Die trockene Bemerkung folgt seinem Abgang auf dem Fuß, „Der Charme ist unbestreitbar, Cordelia. Ich sehe, warum du ihm erlegen bist.“

Entschuldigend, „Er hat mich vor weniger als anderthalb Stunden explodieren sehen.“

„Du brauchst nicht vermitteln. Ich teile seine Ansicht.“ Wes blickt sie ruhig an, „Tara hat auf dem Hinflug eine Menge Gutes über ihn erzählt. Wie er sich für die Truppe nach Buffys Tod eingesetzt hat, ist beeindruckend für einen Vampir. Wir sind weniger Loyalität gewohnt.“

Starrt betroffen auf das Schachbrettmuster des Marmors, nicht bereit Wesleys Verbitterung zu sehen, wenn sie sich mit ihrer gerade so arrangiert hat. Vorsichtig, „Wie geht es Angel?“

„Ah, das ist die Million-Dollar-Frage und ich bin viel mehr an deinem Zustand interessiert.“

Falscher Stolz, „Für das, dass ich gerade eine Autobombe überlebt habe? Ausgezeichnet.“

Ätzend, „So schnuckelig die Wiedervereinigung ist, können wir das Treffen auf den Punkt bringen?“ Lilah dreht sich abwertend um, geht zurück durch die Tür, die Spike geschluckt hat. „Bin ich die einzige, die hier das große Bild im Kopf hat? Verdammte Novizen.“

Wesleys Entrüstung ist echt, „Hat sie uns Novizen genannt?“

„Ich denke, dass war schon Lilahs zensierte Fassung, Wes.“

„Dann lass uns ihre Geduld nicht auf die Probe stellen. Obwohl ich neugierig bin, ob Lilahs innerer Drache auch echtes Feuer spucken kann.“ Er nimmt ihr den Lederrucksack ab und sein Arm geht um ihre Schultern. Ein wenig fremdartig in seinem Bedürfnis nach Körpernähe und sie gibt ihm einen prüfenden Seitenblick.

„Wesley, wie schlimm kommt es?“

„Nicht halb so todernst, wie es dein Ton impliziert. Du hast schlimmeres schon überstanden. Glaub mir.“ Er drückt ihren Arm, aufmunternd, „Mit Lilahs ausgeklügeltem Schlachtplan scheint es nur mittlere Ausmaße anzunehmen. Sie war in dem Bezug tatsächlich eine große Hilfe, dem realen Gemetzel aus dem Weg zu gehen.”

„Warum vermisse ich gerade den Pessimisten?”

„Oh, war das meine Rolle? Dabei wollte ich das Hoch genießen, das deine Gesellschaft in mir auslöst.“ Stockend, „Du siehst gesund aus, Cordy.“

„Wenn du mich auch noch mit Sonnenlicht vergleichst, dann –"

Wes zieht sie behutsam auf, wagt sich weiter vor, „Was? Wird es Opfer geben?“

„Du kennst nicht die Hälfte meiner Geschichte.”

„Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du dir einige Geheimnisse wahrst und mich im Rest schwelgen lässt.“

Er schiebt sie vor sich in das großzügig geschnittene Wohnzimmer. Spikes Fuß selbstverständlich auf dem Couchtisch und die Whiskeykaraffe vor sich. Glas in der Hand und der beeindruckende Aussicht auf die nächtliche Skyline von Manhattan den Rücken zugekehrt.

Tara an seiner Seite und die Hexe gibt ihr ein schüchternes Winken, „Cordelia? Hi.“

„Hallo Tara.“ Drängt die Erinnerungen an die Vision zurück, die sich eingebrannt hat. „Schön dich zu wieder zusehen.“

„So lebendig, meinst du?“

Der Humor ist ein wenig unsicher, aber eindeutig da und Cordelia nickt bekräftigend, „Mein Gedanke.“

„Der Kriegsrat beisammen? Können wir endlich anfangen?“ Lilah thront angepisst im Sessel, auch ein Glas in der Hand und die Beine elegant übereinander geschlagen. „Wesley stimmt meiner Vorgehensweise zu, wenn auch mit unrelevanten Einsprüchen und um das ganze demokratisch zu halten, behält er sein Vetorecht.“ Mit einem dreckigen Blick in seine Richtung, „Vorerst.“

Der setzt sich lässig auf die Armlehne und übergeht die Stichelei, „Hast du dir über die Einteilung Gedanken gemacht, Cordy?“

Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde, nimmt sie zögernd auf dem weißen Sessel platz. Die Flecken bedauernd, die darauf unvermeidbar sind, „Uhm, Tara, könntest du das Ritual auf unserer Seite leiten?“

„Gewiss, ich kann Willow ausbalancieren und den Fokalpunkt bilden.“

Ein kritischer Blick und Spike hakt nach, „Red hat sich im Griff?“

„J-ja, es geht ihr wieder gut.“

Spikes schroffer Einwand, „Das war nicht meine Frage, Zauberelfe. Denkst du, dass sie die Magie im Griff hat und nicht anders rum?“

Verstimmt, „Ja, das glaube ich, Spike.“

Warnend von ihm, „Es ist deine Hand, die im Feuer liegt und deine Zukunft.“

Wieder sanfter von der Blonden, „Und mir liegt an ihr.“

Er nickt zufrieden, „In Ordnung, Süßes Stückchen, sei nicht sauer.“

Ihre Hand legt sich auf sein Knie und Tara mustert ihn für einen Moment, bevor sie ihm einen leichten Schlag verpasst, aufziehend und überrascht, „Du willst mich wirklich nicht sauer erleben, Vamp.“

Spike gibt ihr ein himmlisch böses Grinsen, verführerisches Bedauern, „Ich kenne meine Grenzen.“

Die mächtige Hexe prustet los und Cordelia schmunzelt.

Nachdem die beiden offensichtlich ihren Streit beigelegt haben, fährt Cordelia fort, „Okay, also wir fünf. Plus Drusilla. In LA Angel, Buffy, Lorne. Wenn möglich Faith als Lilahs Konterfei. Ich bin unentschlossen, was das menschlich Gute betrifft. Genügend Leute stehen ja zur Auswahl und die Kriterien sind mir ein wenig schleierhaft. Wenn ihr also -“

„Weiterführend erklärt. Weil Gott und die Welt in einen Plan einzuweihen, erhöht die Chance von ihm und einer Mengen Idioten ausgelacht zu werden. - Bevor man ins Gesicht gespuckt bekommt.“ Böses Hohnlächeln von Lilah, „Das Ganze Ritual ist angelehnt an paganistische Religionen. Dem antiken Kult der Heilige Hochzeit, um genau zu sein.“

Was eine interessante Reaktion in Cordelia auslöst, würgend, „Was? Was zum -“

„Keine Sorge, wir haben es eurer Situation angepasst.“ Die Anwältin wird nie wirklich gut werden. Zumindest in Cordelias Kopf, verbrachte sie die Ewigkeit gerade an einem unbequemen Ort. „Es ist sowieso nur Show.“

Wes unterbricht sie weniger giftig, „Jeder der Teilnehme repräsentiert einen Aspekt der Skale von Gut und Böse, der in unserer Dimension vertreten ist. Erinnerst du dich an den Aufstieg des Bürgermeister und die Ausführungen zu reinen Dämonen in dieser Dimension?“

„Nur Zwischenwesen laut Anya.“ Und Martha fügt sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Genau, letztendlich in Menschlichkeit begründet. Indem die Seite des Mondgottes symbolisch auf ihren Anspruch verzichtet, liegt es an der Sonnengöttin, die Portale auf dem Kontinent dazwischen zu schließen. Und da diese Bedrohung nur in den Staaten auszumachen ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass wir sie damit endgültig aus unserer Welt drängen. Das Grundritual auf das Lilah zurückgegriffen hat, ist in der Tat aus dem Altertum, aber wie gesagt, es wurde extrem abgewandelt.“

Spike fasst bündig zusammen, „Also muss LA freiwillig und geschlossen vor uns den Hut ziehen? Ich mag den Plan.“

„Ja, darauf läuft es im Endeffekt hinaus. Wenn alles reibungslos klappen sollte. Weshalb Faith beispielsweise eine gute Wahl für Lilah ist. Beide waren böse, aber sind irgendwie auf dem Pfad der Wiedergutmachung. Lorne und Dru sind beide empathische Dämonen, wobei es egal ist, auf welcher Front sie stehen, sie haben dieses Talent gemeinsam. Es ist für den Mangel an einer passenden Bezeichnung ein mystisches Duell bei dem die Sieger zu unserem Glück schon feststehen.“

„Also wen soll ich dir gegenüberstellen, Wes?“

„Gunn wäre meine erste Wahl. Wobei es eigentlich unwichtig ist, solange wir einen Berührungspunkt besitzen und mit dir. Eine Schnittstelle im Wesen oder der Vergangenheit. Bei euch Vier wird es dagegen komplizierter.“

Tara bietet die notdürftige Erklärung, „Ihr repräsentiert zusätzlich Zahlenmystik. Unter anderem. Die vier Elemente, Himmelsrichtungen und wir, vor allem Fred, können nicht genau sagen, wie sich das Treffen abspielen wird. Aufgrund eurer –"

Verstummt und blickt hilflos Spike an, leidenschaftslos, „Feurigen Persönlichkeiten? Pikanter Vorgeschichte oder verkorksten Bindungen. Oder dem Mangel davon?“

„Uhm, exakt.”

Nach einer kurzen Pause von Cordelia, „Wo wird dieses Treffen stattfinden?”

„Einer Zwischenwelt.“ Wesley beobachtet sie zu aufmerksam auf eine Reaktion erpicht, bevor er weiter spricht, „Auge in Auge.“

Cordelia streckt die Hand aus. Wenn ihre Fingerspitzen beben, ignoriert sie es und Spike gibt ihr ohne Zögern sein Glas. Der Whiskey brennt in ihrer Kehle und sie stellt das Glas klackend ab. Kramt das Dutzend Amulette aus ihrem Rucksack hervor und schmeißt sie auf den Tisch.

Damit steht sie auf, „Hoffen wir auf das Beste. Die Goldmedaillen haben wir uns schon im Vorfeld verdient.“

Geht ohne Blick zurück, sucht eine Dusche und ihre Selbstkontrolle.

Findet nur ersteres und fleht um Gnade. Einen kleinen Aufschub.

Weiß, dass sie ihn nicht bekommt.

Weil es mehr zu schützen gilt, als ein Dutzend Leben. Oder sich.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia versucht nichts zu erklären, was sie selbst nicht versteht und Spike von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt wird. Oder Drusilla.

_When all our hope is gone,_  
_we have to hold on._

Spike Cordelia eine halbe Stunde Nicht-Grübeln erlaubt, bevor er ihre Festung stürmt.

Aufgekratzte Unruhe, sogar durch die Milchglasscheibe und den Wasserstrahl leicht herauszuhören, „Lass uns Hell’s Kitchen unsicher machen, Kwé, bevor ich in Selbstmitleid ertrinke und von Seelenqualen zerrissen werde. Was in, oh, weniger als 48 Stunden sowieso meine Bestimmung sein wird.“

Sie öffnet die Duschkabinentür und kuschelt sich in ein übergroßes Handtuch, das er ihr hinhält. Ganz der Gentleman mit einem unaufschiebbaren Anliegen. Der weiche Frottee sich nach all den schäbigen Entschuldigungen der vergangenen Motels nach Eldorado anfühlt. Cordelia ist ernsthaft verleitet, Lilah dieses Stück Himmel zu stehlen, als Ausgleich für das Paradies im Jenseits. Ihre kriminelle Energie hält sich in Grenzen und sie verlegt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das zersetzende Element vor ihr.

Stichelnd, „Ist das eine verunglückte Erpressung, Big Bad?“

Amüsierte Zerknirschung, „Nur wenn du dich weigerst und mich zum Betteln zwingst. Dann können wir über emotionale Erpressung reden und ich dich mit einem schlechten Gewissen belasten, das mir ehrlich gesagt am Arsch vorbeigeht. Du wirst unter der Schuld einknicken und ich sehe mich gezwungen Aufbauarbeit zu erledigen. Oder du sagst einfach jetzt Ja und wir umgehen diesen speziellen Tanz.“

„Ich kann dir so gut wie nichts abschlagen.“

Glasklar gespiegelte Ironie, „Was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Also mach dich fertig.“

Spike verschwindet so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht ist.

Cordelia starrt in ihr Spiegelbild, versucht all die Veränderungen aufzuspüren, die der Vampir in ihr ausgelöst hat. Die Beschützerrolle, die er Wesley mutwillig abgenommen hat und sie liegt nicht taub in einer Badewanne und überlegt, ob sie sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden soll.

Sie braucht keinen Schutzherr oder Asche auf ihrem Haupt.

Benötigt noch nicht einmal Schichten von schwarzer Kleidung, um die gravierenden Unterschiede zu erkennen. Schlüpft in die Satinkorsage und leichte Leinenhose, keine Scherereinen erwartend und die schwüle Augusthitze liegt über der Upper West Side. Macht jede Lage von Stoff zu einer Sinnfrage. Ist gerade dabei sorgfältig Make-up aufzutragen, das außerhalb von klimatisierten Räumen unweigerlich zerlaufen wird, als Wesleys Klopfen sie unterbricht.

„Komm rein.“ Er folgt ihrer Anweisung, schaut sich einen Moment unentschlossen um, bevor er sich auf den Badewannenrand setzt und Cordelia zieht ihren Lidstrich. Ruhige Hand. Ruhige Stimme, „Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Wesley?“

Denn er strömt Verstimmtheit aus, die nichts mit ihr zu tun hat. Die sie kennt aus alten Zeiten, als die Wolken im Garten Eden einen Streit zwischen ihm und Gunn über Musikrichtungen beinhaltete und sie schlichtete. Fällt in ein vertrautes Muster lächelt ihn auffordernd an und bekommt nach kurzem Überlegen seine bündige Antwort.

Zu Unheil verkündend, „Buffy ist in LA. Seit knapp vier Wochen.”

Die Nachricht überrascht nicht und sie gibt ihr nicht dieselbe Tragweite, die Wes ihr verpassen will. Greift nach dem Maskara. Erinnert sich an Erdbeerlippen und den Schatten in Spikes Bett. Dieses Loch, das sie nicht anrührt, weil es sie an ein offenes Grab erinnert und sie nicht gerade dort hineinstürzen will. Es umgeht und Schleichwege findet, die keinen Abstieg beinhalten.

Die die Unterscheidung einfach machen. Für sie beide. Für jeden.

Zögernd von ihm, „Sie, uhm, glaubt, dass es ihre Aufgabe ist, Angel zu trösten.“

„Er hat Trost nötig, Wes, und sie ein hartes Jahr hinter sich. Wenn sie meint, dass sie ihn retten kann oder es für ihn leichter machen, dann lass es sie probieren. Buffy ist gut darin und hat Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet.“

Wes putzt sich rigoros die Brillengläser und sie weiß, dass Buffy nie seine erste Jägerin ist. Egal wie sehr sich die andere gegen ihn gesträubt hat. Irgendeine Unvereinbarkeit zwischen ihnen besteht und Cordelia würde es interessieren, was genau die Antipathie auslöst.

Warum der Wächter in ihm Buffy die kleinen Fehler nicht verzeihen kann, wenn er bei Faith die großen akzeptiert. Gelernt hat zu verzeihen. Vielleicht sogar zu verstehen. Ob das auch eine Form von Schicksal ist oder sein freier Wille in das Gute in bestimmten Menschen zu glauben, bis sein Glaube herausgeschnitten worden ist.

Herausgeblutet. Hineingepresst. Mit Narben gefestigt.

In einem Konservierungsglas das Kabinett eines Serienkillers schmückt und Faith ist nicht das. Ist auch ein Killer für das Licht und ihre Serie beinhaltet wieder die Monster dieser Erde und nicht ihre Menschlichkeit. Nicht den Mann hinter Cordelia, der jetzt seine Hände gegen seine Jeans reibt und nicht so recht weiß, was ihn an Buffy irremacht oder wie er sein Unbehagen in Worte fassen soll.

Der andere Bund geht soviel tiefer als gezeichnete Hautschichten vermitteln können und Cordelia versteht. Im Nachhinein, weil sie Angel dafür hasst, was er ihr alles genommen hat und trotzdem an ihn glauben will. Nicht anders kann, als auf die gute Wendung zu hoffen, selbst wenn sie der Gedanke panisch macht, ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen. Es die eine Konfrontation ist, die sie so gerne aufschieben will.

Eine Lebensspanne oder zwei.

Äußert bedächtig, „Was glaubst du, was ihre Aufgabe ist?“

„Mir nicht auf die Zehen zu treten?“ Wesley seufzt verärgert, „Sich nicht einzumischen in Angelegenheiten, die sie nichts angehen? Sich nicht einzunisten, nur weil sie sich gerade in einer Trotzphase mit ihren Freunden befindet, die sie aus dem Himmel gerissen haben? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es wird Zeit das sie aus dem Hyperion abreist, bevor ich die Geduld verliere es herauszufinden.“

„Wovor hast du Angst? Dass sie meinen Platz füllt?“ Bestimmt von ihr, „Das wird nicht geschehen.”

Seine Sorge wird vom Spiegel zurückgeworfen, „Warum bist du dir da so sicher, Cordy?”

Verweilt über ihren Lippen mit dem Gloss, „Buffy kann keinen Platz einnehmen, der nicht geräumt ist. Außerdem hat Angel über sechzig Zimmer leer stehend. Ich kehre zurück, Wesley. Es bleibt genug Raum für uns. Für mich.“

Schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf, „Weil Spike deinen nicht füllt?“

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das begründen kann.“ Nach einem letzten kritischen Blick in den Spiegel dreht sie sich um, „Es ist die Quadratur des Kreises oder so was ähnlich Unlogisches. Was Spike mir gibt, ist nichts das sich in Angels Möglichkeiten befindet. Wahrscheinlich ist es für die Zwei gleich. Du weißt das, ansonsten hättest du nicht so lange gewartet, um mir ihren Einzug mitzuteilen.“

„Was hat Spike dir beigebracht, dass du Buffy nicht als Bedrohung empfindest?“ Wes’ Neugier ist offen, ein wenig morbide, „Oder willst du Angel an sie abgeben?“

„Es ist nicht so monogam im Konzept oder opferbereit. Um ehrlich zu sein, sogar ziemlich abgefuckt.“

Er wartet auf weitere Ausführungen, aber Cordelia bleibt stumm.

Schließlich die Umstände umstülpend, „Ihr könnt zusammen einsam sein und es wird ertragbar?“

„Nein. Manchmal sogar brutaler als vorher. Es ist –"

Bricht wortlos ab und nach einer Minute sie sezierend, beendet Wes ihren Satz.

„Kompliziert wie jede Liebe.“ Cordelia erstarrt, fühlt sich bloßgestellt und ertappt. Wesley nickt nachdenklich. „Du bist stärker geworden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann sich die Eisfigur in das hier gewandelt hat.“

Ihr Lächeln ist milde, „Und was ist das?“

„Jemand, der in mir das Gefühl weckt, kurzsichtig zu sein.“

„Nah, du bist immer der Weitsichtigere von uns. Gib Giles einfach einen Anruf, dass er sich um sein Mündel kümmern soll, weil du an deine Grenzen stößt, wenn du Buffy nicht länger erdulden kannst. Vielleicht mit mehr Anglizismen und weniger Beleidigungen.“

Er schließt müde die Augen, „Dein Ratschlag ist ein überfälliger Anruf?“

„Mach es nicht immer so kompliziert. Vielleicht reicht es, mit ihr in Ruhe zu reden. Der Anruf kann folgen, wenn alle Stricke reißen. Was ist mit Faith?“

Seine Lider gehen alarmiert auf, „Was soll mit Faith sein?“

„Hast du mit ihr geredet?“

Defensiv, „Ja, ich war bei ihrer vorzeitigen Entlassung dabei. Samt geprellter Rippen.“

Unverschämter, „Und?“

Sie geht auf ihn zu und Wes lehnt sich soweit zurück, dass er fast in der Wanne landet. Nach einem Moment findet er sein Gleichgewicht auf dem bissigen Terrain wieder. Giftig, „Und was? Wir hatten nicht das Bedürfnis uns gegenseitig an die Kehlen zu gehen. Es war alles sehr zivilisiert für Faiths Verhältnisse.“

„Oder deine.“ Ihr Grinsen eindeutig und ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue. Beschwichtigend, „Sehr schön. Das ist ein Anfang.“ Sie schiebt seine Brille liebevoll zurück und bringt ihr Gesicht vor seines, „Gute Nacht, Wes.“

„Guten Morgen, Cordelia.“

Lächelt ihn perplex an und richtet sich auf. Und es hört sich noch immer nach ihrem Code für ‚Ich liebe dich’ an, nur ein wenig abgewandelt.

„Kann ich dich entführen, schöne Frau?“

Spike steht in der Tür, keine Ungeduld und nachsichtige Miene.

„Ich bin bereit.“

Das Zunicken hat einen Hauch Respekt und keine Einladung für dieses Unternehmen, „Wesley.“

Fest und langsam, „Spike.“

Cordelia fragt sich, welches männliche Ritual die beiden durchgehen, das sich ihr im Ansatz entzieht. Es erinnert sie an die private Sprache, die Spike und sie entwickelt haben, die Wes entgehen muss. Anspielungen außerhalb der Norm und eine gewollte Verbundenheit, die tiefer als knapp drei Monate reicht. Etwas das hochgehalten wird, weil der Sockel so verdammt wackelig ist. Die ausgestreckte Hand beinhaltet keine kaschierte Botschaft und sie ergreift diese, unbesorgt um diese spezielle Aussage.

Vergessen für eine Nacht ist ihr Fachgebiet.

Ruchlos, „Zwingen wir die Stadt in die Knie, Kwé. Noch einmal gewissenlos, um der alten Zeiten willen.“

Winkt Wes über die Schulter zu und dessen Blick ist gedankenverloren.

Die Kerbe zwischen seinen Brauen ausgeprägt und der Absolution tief verborgen.

Cordelia denkt, dass es in Ordnung ist. Er will nicht all ihre Geheimnisse und sie kann sich nicht vollständig erklären. Sagen, dass alles eine Waffe sein kann in ihrer neuen Weltordnung und Spike ihr fundamental beigebracht hat, diese vom Körper weg zu halten. Dass Schmerz Liebe ist, so wie Lachen und sie beidem letztlich schutzlos gegenüber steht, auch wenn sie der Auslöser ist.

Dass Spike für sie fallen kann und umgekehrt.

Cordelia es nicht provozieren will.

Denn ihr eigener Fall hat noch kein Ende genommen und das Schweben fühlt sich gut an. Will es noch einen Moment länger auskosten. Spike auch. So winken sie sich ein Taxi her und die Fahrt verläuft schweigsam. Die einzige Verbindung ihre verschränkten Hände sind und Spike lässt sie nicht los.

Nicht zum zahlen. Nicht als er sich unbesorgt an der Schlange vor dem Eingang vorbeidrängt und dem Türsteher nur einen harten Blick gibt, bevor sie rein gelassen werden, ohne die Kasse weiter aufzufüllen. Nicht als sie sich ihre Getränke besorgen. Zieht sie hinter sich her zu einer dunklen Ecken und räumt den besetzten Ledersessel mir einem riefen Grollen, das unüberhörbar über dem Kreischen der Lautsprecher hinweg schwingt.

Das Pärchen kopflos auf die Flucht schickt, das es sich dort für ihre Fummelsession oder mehr gemütlich gemacht hatte. Spike setzt sich, als ob er König ist und Hof hält, während sie es sich auf dem Armpolster bequem macht. Ihr Bier trinkt und die Umgebung auf sich einwirken lässt.

Seinen besitzergreifenden Händedruck ausblendet.

Der Club ist eine Mischung aus Gruft-Chic und durchdrehendem Innenarchitekt, der sich sein Honorar verzweifelt verdienen wollte. Rostige Eisenketten als Deko und humane Morbidität. Deren unbedarfte Unwissenheit. Die Nebelmaschinen laufen auf Hochtouren und der Hard Rock nagt an ihren Ohren. Sie vermisst das Ringen nach der Autobombe, die temporäre Taubheit.

Es ist kein Country und sie sind nicht in Kansas.

Weiß, dass sie nicht dreimal die Fersen zusammenschlagen muss, um daheim zu sein.

Großstädte sich nur oberflächlich unterscheiden und das ein Undergroundclub in LA sein könnte. Oder Manchester. Oder Paris. Dass sie nicht einschätzen kann, ob Angelus jemals in so einem Establishment gejagt hätte, zeigt, dass sie nie seinen Geschmack kennen gelernt hat. Außerhalb von Sex. Innerhalb dieser Welt. Dass sie sich Unwissenheit bewahrt hat und ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Diese Gefahr ist gebannt. Auf ewig.

Unter eine Seele gejocht und Spike hat hier gejagt.

Vielleicht nicht in diesem Nachtclub, aber in dieser Szene.

Kann es an seinem lauernden Blick ausmachen.

Darin wie er von Körper zu Körper gleitet.

Glitzerndes Fleisch in den Kegeln des Spotlichts, das über die Menge driftet.

Er ab und zu in der Dunkelheit hängen bleibt. Ein neues Opfer im Kopf.

Die Männer tragen schwarzen Eyeliner und die Frauen Kunststoffnägel, die an Klauen erinnern. Sie passen nicht in die Szene. Versuchen nicht hart genug ihre transparente Menschlichkeit abzustreifen. Sogar ihre daheim gebliebene Lederkluft wäre in diesem Ambiente konservativ dahergekommen. Die Drinks dagegen sind nicht verwässert und an die Lautstärke gewöhnt Cordelia sich.

An das sprungbereite Monster in seinen Augen hat sie sich schon vor einer langen Zeit gewöhnt. Es weckt kein Unbehagen und Cordelia weiß, dass er seinen Instinkten nicht folgen kann. Dem Impuls nachgeben, der in seinem Gesicht leuchtet. Der Mordlust und blinden Zerstörungswut.

Denkt an den Chip. Daran, was es heißt, dressiert zu werden.

Abgerichtet gegen den eigenen Willen.

Ihre Hand schließt sich fester um seine und sie zieht ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Sie sind beide heiß genug, dass sie jemand verführen könnten, ihnen ein bisschen Leben zu übereignen. Blut abzulassen für eine Nacht, die unvergessen bleiben wird. Die meisten hier spekulieren darauf, wollen diese Leere in ihrem Leben füllen. Sich von jemand abschleppen lassen, der einen willkommenen Ausbruch aus der Norm bietet. Selbst wenn man diesem am Morgen danach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen kann. Sich zuviel spiegelt, das man von sich leugnen will. Vor sich selbst.

Es ist nicht Cordelias Antrieb. Nicht ihr Motiv.

Diese Suche nach dem nächsten möglichen Opfer. Außer um es zu verhindern.

Spike kann sie sehen. All die ungeschriebenen Schicksale, die in einer dunklen Ecke oder Müllcontainern enden. Presst ihren Hintern gegen seine Härte und geht im Beat auf. Darin sich im Tanz zu verlieren und er folgt, weil er keine Wahl darin hat. Durch ein Stück Metall und Plastik aufgehoben. Bis der Funke kommen wird. Und die Seele wird kommen, so unabwendbar wie der nächste Sonnenaufgang, weil Spike sich dafür entschieden hat, dass er diesem Planten noch ein paar ungetrübte Runden gönnen will.

Cordelia lässt den Gedanken gehen, wischt ihn hinfort und tanzt als ob ihr Leben davon abhängt. Als ob sie kein Problem damit hat, dass sie heute eine Autobombe ohne Kratzer und Schrammen überlebt hat. Dagegen die Rose und das dazugehörige Mal wochenlang offene Wunden waren. Ihre blauen Flecken sich damals durch jedes Stadium der menschlichen Heilung im Schneckentempo schleppten und sie heute Schnitte beim Schließen zusehen kann. Sie sich reparieren als ob jemand den Reißverschluss ihres Ganzkörperanzugs betätigt.

Dieser jemand sie ist und ihre Gewissheit, dass sie kein Mensch ist.

Cordelia sich fragt, was sich noch durch ihre Akzeptanz dieses Fakts geändert hat und wie viel Macht Erkennen der eigenen Natur hat. Denn sie fühlt sich ungezähmt und wild. Hat keinen Chip und die dressierten Kunststücke, die sie auf Lager hat, sind nicht jugendfrei.

Ihre rotierenden Becken sind zusammengeschweißt und die Funken fliegen in der Dunkelheit ihres Schädels. Sie kann die hungrigen Blicke der Menge spüren und Cordelia interessiert es einen Scheiß. Die Gleichgültigkeit ist bestechend, so wie Spikes Lippen auf ihrem Hals. Seiner rauen Zunge auf Angelus’ Mal. Seine Finger, die sich in ihre Hüftknochen graben und die hochzüngelnde Hitze in ihrem Innern.

Spürt kalte Frauenhände auf ihren Schultern und ihre Lider schnappen auf. Werden von gezähmten Wahnsinn empfangen und einer bezaubernden Offerte, die unvereinbar in kindlichen Augen strahlt. Bevor die lockenden Finger spielerisch tiefer fallen, geübt Spikes Hände von ihrer Hüfte stehlen.

Er übergeht keinen Schritt, kommt nicht ins Taumeln.

Schmiegt sich nur enger an ihren Körper, zieht seine schwarze Königin näher.

Einladend, „Wir haben dich erwartet, Drusilla.“

„Sie hat, mein Hofnarr.“ Ihr Lachen ist infantil, seltsam kristallklar in dem lauten Chaos, das gegen Cordelias Trommelfell kracht. Unterweisend, „Du dagegen hast gehofft, wie du es immer getan hast. Kleine bunte Fetzen von Hoffnung, die nie zusammen kommen und keine heimelige Decke gegen die Kälte bilden.“

Provokante Süße in Spikes Stimme, „Patchwork ist nicht mein Stil. Dru, du kennst mich. Ich ziehe Satinlaken vor.“

Grollend mit gelben Augen und Dämonenvisage, zurechtweisend, „Du wolltest mich für die blonde Jägerin töten und doch ist sie nicht hier, William. Sag mir, wer hat den Platz eingenommen Mitten im Stück? Wer ist dieser Spiegel, der nicht blind für dich ist. Ihren Strahlen in der Dunkelheit, die deine Besessenheit stetig verblassen lassen.“

Trocken von Spike, jeden Unsinn umgehend, „Oh, ihr seid euch in LA nie begegnet? Irgendwie hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass die beseelte Variante dich als schlechtes Beispiel vorführt.“

„Wanderndes Exempel, das statuiert wurde. Bin ich nicht ein böses Mädchen?“ Drusilla kichert zufrieden und fährt dann begütigend fort, „Sag mir, ist der Slayer angetan von deinem neusten Spielzeug. Ich bin es. Wir können teilen lernen, wenn du unsere glorreichen Zeiten nicht vergessen hast. Bis zur Dämmerung mit dem Sonnenschein spielen, bevor sie uns langsam umbringt.“

Spikes Fauchen ist drohend, obwohl er Drusilla nicht loslässt. Nicht seinen Anspruch auf Cordelia festigt. Unwirsch, „Keine unserer Spiele, Dru. Es sei denn, du bist diejenige, die bluten will.“

Kummervolles Eingeständnis ihrer Schwäche, „Ich will. Ich würde. Oh, wie ich werde – Für dich, mein Spike.“

Seine Hand legt sich gegen die blasse Wange, der Daumen streicht über ihre zitternde Unterlippe und Cordelia kann sich seinen tröstenden Gesichtsausdruck bildlich vorstellen. Sieht wie Dru sich in die Berührung schmiegt und die unsteten Augen auf ihren zum liegen kommen. Sie mit einem Blick auseinander nehmen und die Stärke kehrt in Drusilla zurück.

Cordelias Zunge klebt am Gaumen, ist unfähig Worte zu bilden. Sie hat einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund und Schwierigkeiten, die Szene als real einzustufen und kein Hirngespinst. Den mannigfaltigen Launen problemlos zu folgen, die sich vor ihr ausbreiten.

Der Vampirin, die sich weiter vorlehnt, Cordelia ignoriert und Spikes Kopf zu sich zieht, „Willst du dich auf ewig mit Daddy, um die Knochen balgen, die er fallen lässt? Ihr Fleisch ist nicht kalt und du kannst das nicht ändern. Er ist bereits daran gescheitert.“

„Cordelia verbrennt mich nicht.“

„Noch nicht.“

Kalte Finger, die spinnengleich über Cordelias Schläfe wandern. Blaugraue Augen, die sie an verwunschene Klippen erinnern, die im Nebel liegen und vor deren Gefahr kein Leuchtturm warnen kann. Konspirativer Wahnsinn, der sein Netz aufbaut und Drusilla zappelt in einer abgelegen Ecke ihres Verstandes. Festgeschnürt von Händen, die nicht die Barmherzigkeit eines dauerhaften Todes kannten und Cordelia weiß, wie es ist unter dem Wellenbrecher gefangen zu sein.

Ohne Luft zum Atmen. Bei lebendigen Leib aufgebraucht und dann verbrannt.

Weiße Magnesiumflamme im Ozean.

Wissensdurstig, „Ich will sehen, was deine Augen gesehen haben, pequeña hermana. Lässt du mich, ja? Was hat unser Herr abermals angestellt in seiner untypischen Ungeduld.“

Verloren in den Umrissen des Geistes vor ihr.

Den Dingen, die dort unter den bluttriefenden Bettlaken lauern und den Händen, die gebrandmarkt haben, was sich nicht an der Oberfläche befindet. So tief gegriffen und gerissen, bis Atlantis Ruinen ewig waren. Für immer entzweit. Suchend und nie findend. Weiß, was aus dem Matador wurde und wer sich in Blut gebadet hat, ohne zurückzugeben.

Spürt den englischen Nebel in ihrem Kopf vor kriechen.

Wie er aufzieht und sich in die Nischen vorwagt, die sie meidet. Alles weich und weiß macht. Eine Grauzone entsteht, wo vorher schwarzer Horror funkelte. Ihn zum leuchten bringt. Drei Tage und vier Nächte geschluckt werden mit der Sinneslust eines Kindes. Ein unnatürliches Zwielicht in ihrem Kopf entsteht und es trotzdem einfach ist, sie in vertraute Bahnen zu lenken.

Dorthin, wo Drusilla im Mondlicht tanzt unter dem stolzen Blick ihres Erschaffers.

Angelus sehnsüchtig hinter den Gitterstäben rasselt und Cordelia ihr nicht den Schlüssel für seine Befreiung überreicht. Stattdessen die Hypnose beendet, den Nebel aus ihrem Geist zurückdrängt und Drusillas Augen schimmern riesig und feucht im Halbdunkel des Clubs.

Heiser, „Hast du genug gesehen?“

Die beugt sich flüsternd vor, entzückt, „Wer kann davon genug bekommen? Willst du ihn auf alle Ewigkeiten festhalten?“

„Ja.“

„Du machst die Welt zu einem so beklagenswerten Ort.“

„Ich denke, damit kann ich leben. So wie ich glaube, dass dir die menschliche Bevölkerung widersprechen wird. Zusammen mit Spike und mir.“

„Du hast sie nie zusammen erlebt.“ Drusilla schwingt unbewusst mit dem Beat, gefangen in einer anderen Zeit. Eingeschüchtert, „Atemberaubend schön, mein Childe und Sire. Michelangelo wäre inspiriert von ihrer Perfektion gewesen und neidisch, dass er sie nie in Alabaster hätte einfangen können. Zumindest sagte Grandmummy das, wenn sie in mein Bett kroch und Spikes Schrei mit meinem übertönte. Er hat nicht ewig um Gnade gebettelt, musst du wissen.“

„Ich weiß. Ich auch nicht. Doch das ändert nichts.”

Drusilla legt nachdenklich den Kopf in den Nacken, bietet unbewusst ihren Hals dar und Cordelia schluckt. Ein Klacken in ihrer Kehle. Das Geräusch bringt die Konzentration wieder auf sie zurück und Drusillas Bitte überrascht in ihrer Eindringlichkeit. „Wirst du mir gestatten zu meinem Daddy zu gehen, wenn ich meinen Teil deines Planes erfülle?“

„Wenn dies dein Wunsch ist. So soll es dein letzter sein.“

Sie klatscht in die Hände, „Wundervoll. Lasst uns Spike heute einen Maulkorb verpassen, der sich keiner Elektrostöße bedient, sondern Seelenqualen. Oh mein Junge, du dachtest, die Liebe hätte dich im Würgegriff? Da liegt soviel Pein vor dir, die du nicht kennst. Vergessen hast in der Finsternis unserer Dekadenz.“

Spike grollt hinter ihr, „Verderbe mir nicht die Überraschung, verfallene Schönheit, oder ich übernehme verfrüht den Auftrag, den du Cordelia erteilt hast. Ohne Wimpernzucken.“

Und Drusilla lacht berauscht, „Und verdirbst ihren Plan? Das wäre deine Art von Poesie, mein Liebling, triefend und unsauber.“

„Ich habe mir andere Fingerfertigkeiten angeeignet.“

„Nur weil sie dein Blut gekostet hat, ist sie nicht bereit deine Tränen zu schlucken. Deine Verse reimen sich noch immer nicht, William, doch das wird sich bald ändern. Lasst es uns jetzt tun. Ich habe ihn erschaffen und ein Anrecht sein Ende zu sehen.“

Drusilla nimmt Spikes Hand mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit die zwölf Dekaden beinhaltet und Cordelia folgt. Denkt, dass sie zurück zur Upper West Side gehen, bis Dru eine Straße in Harlem als Zielort angibt. Der Taxifahrer ihnen einen nervösen Blick gibt und Cordelia sich nicht sicher ist, ob er mit seinen Fahrgästen oder dem Ziel der Reise zu tun hat.

Flüsternd in Spikes Ohr, „Wer wohnt dort?“

„Lestat.“

Drusillas Kichern klingt schneidend, „Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann. Seelenesser. Seelenspender. Seelenqual. Seelen-“

„Halt die Klappe, Dru oder ich stopfe sie mit etwas, das sogar deine gespitzten Reißfänge überfordert. Ich hatte ernsthaft verdrängt, wie viel Scheiße dein Hirn stündlich produziert.”

Und dieser gezischte Ausbruch ist Spikes einziges Eingeständnis, dass die Situation ihn nervös macht. Cordelia lehnt sich neugierig vor, Blut und Tränen erwartend, stattdessen trägt Drusilla ein ruhiges Lächeln, das beinahe als selig eingestuft werden kann.

„Wolltest du mich nicht immer mit deinem Schwanz zum Schweigen bringen? Wann ist es dir je gelungen, mein großer Slayerkiller.“

Mit Blick zum Taxifahrer, entschuldigend, „Sie hatte einen Drink zuviel.“

Unbeeindruckt, „Oder zehn und drei bunte Pillen. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr sie nicht in die Notaufnahme verfrachten wollt?“

Dru klatscht begeistert in die Hände, bei der Aussicht auf offen fließendes Blut und menschlichem Schmerz. Tanzt auf und ab in dem begrenzten Raum der Rücksitzbank. Aufgeregt, „Ja, können wir? Bitte, bitte, lasst uns den Abstecher machen. Ich habe eine Krankenschwester, die ihre Lämmer dort schlachtet, verspeist und sie war das süßeste Ding, das ich in Jahrzehnten hatte.“

„Nein, Dru, keine Notaufnahme für dich. Wir begnügen uns mit dem Irrenhaus, in das du uns führst.“ Die schmollt ansehnlich und Spike tätschelt ihr beruhigend den Handrücken. „Willst du nicht mein Ende sehen, meine schwarze Königin? Es findet dort statt und nicht in sterilen Räumen, die vor Leid stinken.“

Nachdenklich geworden, „Die weiße Königin war zweimal bei Daddy dabei. Erinnerst du dich, pequeña hermana? An den Funken in seinen Augen, von dem du nicht sicher warst, ob du ihn je wieder sehen wolltest?“

„Ja.“ Und Cordelia starrt auf die leergefegten Straßen und spürt Spikes prüfenden Blick auf ihrem Profil. „Wie könnte ich je den vergessen, hermana grande?“

Wie konnte sie? Aber die Erinnerung strömt zurück, drückt die Realität unter Wasser. So dass alles gedämpft und weit weg erscheint, während das funkelnde Manhattan an ihr träge vorbeifließt. Cordelia nimmt abwesend Spikes Hand wahr, die sich wieder um ihre schließt und sie drückt aufmunternd.

Denn es war das Ende ihres Martyriums. Oder der Anfang.

Je nach mentaler Tagesform.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia ihre Zweifel für sich behält und Spike seine Seele erhält.

_All that we were is gone,_  
_but we can hold on._

_Cordelias erster Eindruck als sie aus dem Meer aus Schmerz auftaucht ist, dass sie bis jetzt nur die Swimming Pool-Größe gekannt hat und es tatsächlich möglich ist, darin zu ertrinken. Komplett die Orientierung zu verlieren. Denn Raum und Zeit? Sind bloße Theorien angesichts der Schwerkraft, die ihren Körper zentnerschwer nach unten drückt in das nadelspitzenkalte Wasser und sie liegt hilflos in den Seilen._

_Oder nackt in einer Badewanne._

_Versucht den Unterschied zu sehen und scheitert._

_Denn obwohl sie nicht gefesselt ist, sind ihre Gliedmaßen nutzlos._

_Ihre Muskeln beben, ihr Leib zittert und das flüssige Eis aus einer Brause hört nicht auf, ihr die Körpertemperatur zu rauben. Cordelia dreht ihr Gesicht in das Porzellan und würgt gegen das Tonnengewicht an, das auf ihrer Brust zu sitzen scheint. Sogar diese kleine Bewegung ist zu anstrengend, lässt sie mit noch weniger Luft zurück und da tanzen Sterne gegen ihre Lider, werden zurück projiziert und ihr Gehirn will explodieren, auch wenn der Schädel den Druck noch aushält. Das Pochen unerträglich ist, noch anschwillt und sie kann sich darunter nicht denken hören. Keinen Plan fassen der über den nächsten Atemzug hinausgeht._

_Die Hand, die ihr Gesicht zurückdreht ist erbarmungslos._

_Sie stöhnt gepeinigt._

_„Verlier nicht erneut das Bewusstsein, Cordy. Ich verbiete es.“_

_Sie kennt diesen Ton und sie versucht die Lider zu öffnen und scheitert im Ansatz. Ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Ängste bestätigt haben will und es fühlt sich so an, als ob sie Kopf voran in einen leeren Pool gesprungen ist und für ihre Dummheit mehr als Schürfwunde kassiert hat. Einige gebrochene Knochen. Schädelbasisbruch. Vielleicht ihre Rippen, es würde das hungrige Schmatzen in ihren Lungenflügeln erklären._

_„Hey, hey, bleib bei mir. Zwing mich nicht dazu einen Notarzt zu rufen. Du würdest die Konsequenzen nicht mögen.“_

_Irgendetwas macht es ihr unmöglich ihre Zunge in Silben zu zwängen und was immer ihre Erwiderung gewesen wäre, bleibt ein wattiertes Etwas in ihrem blutigen Mund und ein hervorgestoßenes, „Uhgh.“_

_Es könnte Zustimmung gewesen sein. Sie mag seine Folgen wirklich nicht._

_Mag ihn nicht und sie öffnet mit mehr Anstrengung als er verdient die Augen._

_Angelus kniet am Wannenrand, die Brause gnadenlos auf ihr Haar gerichtet. Er schaut erleichtert, als er ihren gehässigen Blick wahrnimmt und sie wird sich klar, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hat und sie will lachen. Will ihn anschreien. Will ihn fragen, ob er eine weitere Runde mit ihr auf dem Rücken haben will. Denn sie ist zurück von dem Ort, an dem sie für die letzten beiden Nächte war und wundert sich, warum er noch immer hier ist._

_Warum sie wieder, wenn er noch da ist._

_Seine Finger streichen ihr das nasse Haar aus den Augen und er ist in Blut gebadet – ihres. Urtümliche Flecken auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. Keine Kriegsbemalung, sondern nur Spuren eines Massakers und Cordelia nimmt das rosarote Wasser wahr, in dem sie liegt. Die bunten Regenbogenfarbe in die sich ihre Haut als sein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hat und da ist Blut unter ihren Fingernägeln, das nur ihr eigenes sein kann. Oder seines._

_Beides ist nicht wichtig genug, um es abzuwaschen._

_„Wo sind deine Schnellheilungskräfte, wenn man sie braucht.“_

_Sie gibt ihm die einzige Reaktion, zu der sie sich aufraffen kann, sammelt für eine lange Minute Speichel und Blut und spuckt ihn dann an. Seine Verwirrung ist lustig, bis er sich darauf besinnt, wer er ist und das seine Launen mörderisch sind und sie das einzige lebende Opfer in Reichweite ist. Denn der Dämon vor ihr hat ihre Grenzen neu gesteckt und sie -_

_Ohne jemand der ihrem Schutz bedarf, ist es einfach den Humor zu erspähen._

_Wiederzuzulassen. Denn die Kinder sind nicht im Keller und waren es nie._

_Und sie ist nie zum Lachen dorthin gegangen und so gibt sie ihm das, weil sie ihm nichts anderes schuldig ist. All die bittere Schärfe, die er in ihr kreiert hat mit jeder pulsierenden Schicht, die er abgetragen hat. Mit jeder Facette des Bösen, die er ihr vorgeführt hat. Mit jedem unnötigen Toten und jeder Narbe, die er offen gelegt hat. Sie ist ihm keinen Meineid schuldig und keinen Respekt und er hätte sie nicht wecken sollen, ohne neue Druckmittel in der Hand. Denn sie ist seiner Spielchen noch immer müde und sie will sich nur ausruhen. Von ihm. Vor ihm._

_Sie ist hässlich, so wie ihr Lachen und ohne Fassung._

_Cordelia denkt, dass das feuchte Geräusch, das ihre Lungen unter dem Lachanfall von sich geben, mehr Feuchtigkeit benötigt. Er macht ihr jetzt keine Angst, solange sie sich in dieser Villa befinden und er kein Telefon benutzt, um sein nächstes Opfer wie eine Pizza zu bestellen. Es ihre verdiente Hysterie ist nach all den Leichen, die sie in den letzten Tagen von ihm entstellt gesehen hat und sie keinen Grund findet, dieses Kichern zu unterdrücken._

_Sie ist allein mit ihm und er ist nicht übermächtig, nur stärker als sie._

_Angelus sie an der Kehle packt und unter Wasser drückt._

_Cordelia wehrt sich nicht, wartet nur auf ihr Ende. Den unweigerlichen Moment, in dem sie nach Luft schnappen muss und starrt ihn durch ihren gläsernen Sarg an. Ihr Schneewittchen braucht kein Stolpern der Zwergengang, um das Apfelstück zu lösen, sondern einfach nur ihren Tod. Von der Hand eines Giganten._

_Er ist überfällig und sie müde und voller bitterem Schmerz, der sie verdreckt._

_Irgendwie hat sie immer gewusst, dass dieses Gesicht, das letzte sein wird, das sie sieht und wenn sie erwartet hat, dass er dabei eine Seele besitzen wird, so hat sie ihre Erwartungen einfach zu hochgesteckt. Bis sie das unnatürliche Leuchten in seinem Blick wahrnimmt, die Augen schließt und nichts mehr sehen will._

_Er tut ihr den Gefallen nicht, hat ihre Wünsche in den letzten drei Tagen so oft ignoriert, um eine Routine zu bekommen. Bevor er sich erlaubt in Schock zu verfallen, fischt er sie aus der Wanne. Schmeißt sie auf die Fließen und vielleicht ist das nur ihr Eindruck, weil ihr jeder Knochen im Leib wehtut als sie hilflos hustet. Cordelia es nicht ertragen würde, wenn er Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung an ihr durchführen würde und er ist tatsächlich sanfter als sie denkt._

_Ist tatsächlich wieder er selbst und Cordelia fragt sich, ob es dafür nicht zu spät ist._

_Oder vielleicht zu früh. Ungefähr zehn Minuten._

_Denn er ist ein Ball in der Ecke. Zwischen Wand und WC und sie hat ihn genau im Blickfeld. Kann nicht den Kopf wegdrehen und die Katastrophe in seinen Augen übersehen, die sich vor ihren abspielt. Wie er sich weiter zusammenzieht mit jedem Detail, das auf ihn eindrischt und nacktes Nichts vor ihren Augen wird._

_Transparent in seinem Wunsch, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Er seinen Kopf gegen den glänzenden Marmor schlägt in einem Rhythmus, der sie weiter in den Wahnsinn treibt und sie dreht sich schließlich mühsam auf den Rücken, als sie dazu fähig ist._

_Regenbogenfarben schimmern in dem kalten Flurozonlicht._

_Pling_ _. Pling. Pling. Pling._

_Konnte man von dem Tropfen des eigenen Blutes in den Wahnsinn getrieben werden oder starb man vorher? Die Frage erschien nicht so theoretisch, wie sie sollte. Die Aussicht auf ihren eigenen Tod, nicht mehr so erschreckend, sondern tröstlich._

_Cordelia weiß, dass sie sich selbst belügt. Sie wird hier nicht krepieren._

_Nicht nach allem. Nicht nach den Dingen, die sie überlebt hat._

_Der Riss zieht sich durch ihr gesamtes Wesen und sie glaubt nicht, dass er zu reparieren ist. Das irgendein Seelenklempner ihn flicken kann, ohne dass er ihr das Wissen wegstiehlt, das sie sich in Angelus Gesellschaft auferlegt hat._

_Denn sie weiß, dass Joshua Rosen liebte und Emma die beste Sahnetorte im Umkreis von fünfzehn Meilen machen konnte. George davon geträumt hat seinen Lebensabend in Tahiti zu verbringen und Susan es bis ins Weiße Haus geschafft hätte und dem Präsident einen Blowjob gegeben hätte, mit dem sie bis zu ihrem Tod vor ihren Freundinnen geprahlt hätte, wenn sie eine zuviel intus hatte. Thomas nie weiter als sein Surfbrett gekommen wäre, aber glücklich dabei. Dass Anna sich in sechzehn Monaten von ihrem Mann getrennt hätte, trotz der Rosen und eine Affäre mit dem Gärtner angefangen hätte, der sich vom Erspartem durchs College kämpfte, während sie sich durch die zivilisierte Scheidung schlug._

_Cordelia weiß all das und soviel mehr und sie weiß, dass es ihr Fassungsvermögen sprengt. Dass sie es vergessen muss, um je wieder aufzustehen. Dieses Ventil schließen, das Angelus mit herzloser Gewalt und unverschämten Glück in ihr geöffnet hat._

_Konzentriert sich auf die Tropfen, die auf die Fließen knallen, wie Gewehrschüsse in der Überempfindlichkeit seiner Beseelung. Dem Nachspiel, das es für sie haben wird. Ohne ihr verdientes Ende. Denn er kann seines nicht herbeiführen mit ihr wehrlos und nackt und unfähig auf dem Boden. Und sie hört das Tropfen noch, als ihre Haut trocken ist und die Stelle unter ihrem Kopf feucht bleibt._

_Es ist ihr Blut und das ist die vierte Nacht._

_Angels Schluchzen und Weinen, das sie ausblendet und Regenbogenfarben im Flurozonlicht zaubert, um wenigstens mit etwas Hoffnung konfrontiert zu werden. Oder vielleicht ist das nur ihre Kopfwunde, die zusammen mit den letzten Tagen ihren Tribut fordert. Denn Cordelia benötigt Stunden, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sie packt ihn in eine Decke und er fügt sich._

_Wie eine Marionette, die auf ihr mentales Ziehen dressiert ist._

_Hier. Dort. Steig ein. Ich komme nach. Bleib sitzen._

_Sie hofft, dass ihre Fingerabdrücke in keiner Datenbank gespeichert sind und dass es wahr ist, dass Vampire keine besitzen. Obwohl sie das bis jetzt als mystischen Bullshit abgestempelt hat. Nur kann sie nicht all die finsteren Orte wiederaufsuchen, an die er sie geführt hat und den Konsequenzen in die toten Gesichter starren und sie sieht, dass Angelus das Sicherheitssystem zerstört hat und ist ihm dankbar für seine Weitsicht und dann startet sie den Plymouth und Angel ist ein nackter, verzweifelter Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz, der für eine Götterdämmerung betet, von der sie weiß, dass sie noch weit genug entfernt ist._

_Sie fährt ihn heim und starrt ihm hinterher, als er sich in das Hyperion schleppt._

_Sieht den zerschmetterten Traum in seinem gebrochenen Gang und weiß, wen Angelus atomatisieren wollte. Bei wem es ihm gelungen ist._

_Wer seine Opfer sind und das auf ewig und drei Tage und vier Nächte._

_Kehrt langsam auf vertraute Straßen zurück und in alltäglichere Gedankenbahnen. Hält noch einmal an einer Telefonzelle von der sie hofft, dass sie abseits genug für irgendwelche Sicherheitskameras ist und das unwichtig genug, um keine schwer auffindbare Zeugen ans Tageslicht zu zerren. Alltäglich genug im Ausmaß. Gibt der Polizei eine Vermisstenmeldung über ihre Tante Anna MacKindsey, die sie seit Tagen in LA zu erreichen versucht._

_Bekommt ein gelangweiltes, ‚Wir werden es überprüfen’, bevor sie auflegt._

_Kehrt heim und verliert Annas Morgenmantel auf dem Weg zur Dusche. Nicht deren vorwurfsvolles Gesicht verzerrt in Horror und ohne Augen. Wird geblendet von den Erinnerungsfetzen vor ihrem inneren Auge und dann gesellt sich Joshua dazu und dann Emma und George. Bevor sie in die Knie geht und sich in ihrer Dusche übergibt, als sie an die zerfetzten Leiber von Susan und Thomas denkt._

_Röchelnd würgt und da kommt nichts._

_Keine Sahnetorte, nur ihre Galle und sie zuckt überwältigt in ihrem Bedürfnis nach Leere und sie kann nichts fühlen. Sich nicht all dem Grauen stellen, das sich in ihr angestaut hat und sie weiß nicht, wie sie damit umgehen soll. Hat noch nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Vorstellung davon._

_Ob sie einfach von ihrem inneren Staudamm in die Tiefe stürzen soll und all die Zweifel hinter sich lassen, an dem was sich ihrer Kontrolle entzog und was ihre Schuld bleibt. Kann nicht die Verbindung zu sich aufnehmen, die sie sich bis jetzt aufgespart hat und sie springt ab._

_Entscheidet sich dafür, dass nichts von dem geschehen ist._

_Geschehen sein kann, denn sie ist ein gutes Mädchen und da oben ist jemand, für den das zählt. Der sie oft genug in der Vergangenheit gerettet hat. Der sie nicht so abgrundtief fallen lassen wird, wie es den Anschein hatte. Und damit steht sie wieder auf, weil alles ein böser Traum gewesen sein muss und so findet Wesley sie._

_Und Cordelia kann noch immer nicht glauben, was passiert ist._

_Selbst später als sie seine Tränen sieht und seine Hilflosigkeit._

_Die Entschuldigung, die er stammelnd hervorbringt und ständig wiederholt._

_Bis sie das Gefühl hat, dass ihre Ohren zusammen mit ihrem Kopf und ihrer Seele ausbluten. Denn es kann nicht wahr sein. Nicht ihr passiert sein und Wesley verschwindet nicht und ihr Körper pocht. Erinnert sie mit Schmerz daran, dass sie alleine mit einem Monster war, das sie kannte. Es real ist._

_Cordy versteht nicht und vielleicht ist das ganz gut so._

_Die Tage Schonfrist bis sie begreift, langsam beginnt zu kapieren, sind zu wertvoll für ihr eigenes Seelenheil. Denn sie ist nicht grausam genug, um sich so einen Plan für eine Seelenrettung auszuhecken._

_Das Vergessen hat keinen Preis, sondern ist ihr hart erkämpfter Hungerlohn._

Spürt Spikes Arm um ihre Schulter und Cordelia lehnt sich in den Kontakt. Weiß, dass seine mörderische Selbstsicherheit durch die Seele auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden wird und er denkt, dass es okay ist. Dass er sich problemlos finden wird in all dem Chaos, weil er sein Unleben nichts anderes gelebt hat und Cordelia zweifelt leise in sich hinein.

Hört Drusilla eine Melodie summen, die sie nicht kennt, aber die sie trotzdem einlullt und Spike singt schließlich leise mit, fast abwesend, „Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard the fair maid sing in the valley down below. Oh, don't deceive me. Oh never leave me. How could you use a poor maid so?”

Das Lied Cordelia nicht an Märchen glauben lässt und ein gnädiges Ende.

Die Gänsehaut da ist, zusammen mit der Angst.

Aber was ist daran neu?

Lestat erwartet sie und es gibt Dinge, an die Cordelia sich nie gewöhnen wird und eines davon sind Menschen und Dämonen, die ihre Schritte so genau im Voraus kennen, dass sie in ein vorbereitetes Ritual hineinläuft. Der Schwarze passt sie an seiner Haustür ab und führt sie drei die Feuerleiter hinauf zum Flachdach, wo Symbole in Kreide auf den Teer gemalt sind.

Cordelia schaudert angesichts der getroffenen Vorarbeiten und Drusilla in Erwartung.

Spike steht ungerührt dazwischen und sie will ihn wachrütteln.

Fragen, ob er genau weiß, worauf er sich da einlässt und dass er eine Wahl hat. Sie könnten noch immer die verrückte Vampirin an seiner Stelle beseelen und ruhig stellen, bis nach dem Ritual und dann pfählen.

Lestat gibt Cordelia einen kalten Blick, „Freier Wille, Kwé. Misch dich nicht ein, wenn du meinen Mix zum überleben nötig hast und er kein Gift enthalten soll. Denn ich würde es dich schlucken lassen.“

Beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schweigt. Hält ihre Zweifel drinnen, während Spike sie gründlich mustert und weiß, dass ihre Ängste offensichtlich für ihn sind. Will, dass er diese liest und noch einmal gründlich nachdenkt, bevor er sich Hals über Kopf in dieses Wagnis stürzt.

Der zündet sich stattdessen nicht seelenruhig eine Zigarette an, weil er noch keine besitzt und ihn das Ganze bis zu einem gewissen Grad am Arsch vorbeigeht. Unbesorgt, wie es nur ein seelenloses Wesen sein kann, wenn es um das eigene Seelenheil geht, „Kein Fluch, richtig?“

Lestats Zähne blitzen auf, „Nein, du stellst dich dem hier freiwillig. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für Klauseln oder Ausflüchte. Was du von mir bekommst, bekommst du auf ewig.“

„Gut, Mann. Die Mädels wären ansonsten mächtig enttäuscht von dir.“

„Vergiss die Gigolos nicht.“ Spike lacht auf, schlägt dem Schwarzen zufrieden auf die Schulter und Cordelia hat noch immer Schwierigkeiten, die Geschichte zu verstehen, die die beiden verbindet und Drusilla tanzt um die alle herum in ausschweifenden Kreisen. In ihrer eigenen Welt verloren und die Augusthitze ist nicht weniger drückend auf dem Dach.

Nicht weniger schwül und die Magie knistert in dunkler Vorfreude.

Macht Cordelia schwindelig und krank.

„Mach deinen Oberkörper frei. Da ist noch was das ich erledigen muss. Wenn die Ladies bereit sind, mir ihr Blut zu opfern.“ Eine Aussage, die er für Drusilla nicht zweimal treffen muss, die lacht ergötzt und dreht sich ungestört weiter.

Spike folgt Lestats Anweisung und Cordelia tritt auf den Schwarzen zu, zieht ihn ein Stück weg, „Wofür?“

Kalte Erklärung und sie schaudert, „Du brauchst ihn funktionsfähig und berechenbar für das Ritual und Drusillas Blut wird seine Qualen binden, bis du sie beendest. Dein Blut dagegen, uhm, soll andere Faktoren unter Kontrolle halten.“

„Was für Faktoren?“

Abgehärtete Professionalität, die Cordelia zu gerne erschüttern würde, „Seine Selbstmordabsicht, wenn er sich seinem Gewissen stellen muss und unter dem Gewicht einknickt.“

„Bist du je darunter eingeknickt?“

Der Hass in den schwarzen Augen ist offen, fokussiert und fesselnd, „Oh, nein, Cordelia, du hast kein Recht dich in Selbstgerechtigkeit zu baden. Was hier heute Nacht abgeht, ist dein Verdienst. Schieb mir nicht den Schwarzen Peter zu, nur weil du mit den Konsequenzen nicht umgehen kannst, die du ausgehandelt hast. Ich wasche meine Hände einmal mehr in Unschuld.“

„Was?“

Fast gezischt, „Du hast mich verstanden. Martha hat dich aufgeklärt und mich in das ganze Schlamassel hineingezogen, nachdem ich eigentlich dieser Apokalypse nur von der Seitenlinie aus zusehen wollte und -“

Sarkastisch von Spike, „Kann ich euch zwei Turteltäubchen für meinen großen Auftritt unterbrechen. Schließlich geht es um mich oder will jemand anders den Sündenbock spielen?“

„Richtig.“ Nach einem tiefen Atemzug wendet sich Lestat, dem Vampir zu, „Stell dich schon mal in den Kreis. Ich benötige zuerst Drus Blut. Lämmchen, komm mal her.“

Die tritt auf ihn zu, wie ein artiges Kind mit gefalteten Händen und Cordelia geht an den Rand des Daches. Starrt über das nächtliche Harlem und betet. Betet, dass sie dem Schamanen vertrauen können. Dafür, dass seine Worte keine Lügen sind und dass Spike diesen Aufschub bekommt, den Lestat ungefragt möglich zu machen scheint.

„Cordelia.“

Schluckt und geht auf die zwei zu. Hält Lestat ruhig ihre linke Hand hin, der schneidet tief ohne Zögern, quer über ihre Pulsader. Fängt das Blut in einer tönernen Schüssel auf und entlässt sie mit einem widerwilligen Nicken. Sie tritt zurück und beobachtet, wie er konzentriert Symbole auf Spikes Oberkörper aufmalt.

Dessen ruppige Frage als ein Kreis vollendet wird, „Soll das brennen?“

„Ist es Weihwasser-Level oder Säure?“

Einen Moment abwägend, dann, „Weihwasser.“

„Ja, dann ist es korrekt.“

Drusilla summt wieder oder noch immer das Lied vom Taxi. Die Vampirin stellt sich hinter sie, lehnt ihr Kinn auf Cordelias Schulter und ihre Arme legen sich um ihren Bauch. Keine akute Bedrohung, die in Cordelia aufbrandet und sie lässt sie gewähren. Grundlos, denn sie hat genug Trost von Vampiren enthalten, um nicht sofort in Panik zu verfallen, wenn diese es sich an ihrem Hals bequem machen.

Fasziniert an ihrem Ohr, „Er hat kein Schicksal.“

„Spike?“

„Nein, der Seelenspender. Ich warnte Spike damals und ich würde ihn heute wieder warnen, wenn ich nicht das Feuerwerk sehen wollte, das in seiner ewigen Nacht gezündet wird.“

Hält Spikes Blick mit ihrem, inständig, „Aber Lestat wird seinen Handel einhalten?“

„Er ist kein Zinnsoldat, so wie der Rest, sondern dir ähnlich. Ihr habt beide keine Wege, die ihr gehen müsst, um ans Ziel zu gelangen. Da sind keine Bahnhofsstationen zum Anhalten und Aussteigen auf eurem Gleis markiert. Ihr rattert durch die Nacht und den Tag ungebremst von Fahrplänen und Heimat.“

Gedankenvoll, „Woher wusstest du dann, dass ich in New York bin?“

„Mein Childe ist Leuchtturm und Klippe. Ich kann ihn umgehen, wenn ich will. Doch manchmal ist der Schiffbruch, das Licht aus der Nähe wert. Ich habe seine Wunden gerne geleckt, weißt du das? Seine Schmerzen gerne getragen.“

Tröstend, „Ja, Drusilla. Ich weiß.“

Die Melodie setzt ein und Cordelia hält noch immer Spikes Blick. Wird noch immer von Drusilla gehalten und Lestat richtet sich auf und geht ein paar Schritte zurück. Umkreist kritisch Spike und korrigiert ein Symbol an dessen Rücken. Dann nach einem letzten Blick auf die zwei Schaulustigen, „Das wird kein Spektakel. Nicht halb so ergreifend, wie ihr erwartet. Wenn auch mitreißend.“

Cordelia mag Lestats Lächeln nicht und schon gar nicht Magier, die keine Worte mehr benötigen. Er legt seine Handfläche auf Spikes Herz und die Flamme ist gleißend und der Schrei markerschütternd und dann nichts. Der Vampir fällt auf die Knie. Wie schon einmal. Bleibt schwankend aufgerichtet. Und Cordelia wird von Drusilla gewaltsam festgehalten, als sie instinktiv zu seiner Seite eilen will und der Schwarze legt seine Hand rückwärtig auf Spikes Herz und Drusillas Schrei gellt in ihren Ohren.

Macht sie taub und bringt Spike instinktiv auf die Beine.

In eine Rolle fallend, für die er nie dressiert werden musste und er kümmert sich um seine Schutzbefohlene, weil diese Trost nötig hat und Cordelia steht unfähig daneben. Spike Dru sachte in seinen Armen wiegt und die sich verzweifelt an ihn klammert. Da ist Poesie und Liebe unter Dämonen und sie kann das nicht anzweifeln.

Tut es schon seit einigen Wochen nicht.

„Du wolltest ihr die Seele geben. Ich gebe ihr nur die süße Qual ohne Erkenntnis, nach der sie hungert. Sag mir, wer von uns ist gnädiger?“

Blickt auf in schwarze Augen und sieht die Leere und etwas blitzt auf. Keine direkte Erinnerung, aber was dem sehr ähnlich ist und sie stählt sich. Wählt ihre Worte mit Bedacht, „Habe ich jemals behauptet gnädig zu sein?“

„Nein, aber du willst Gerechtigkeit in einer Welt, die nie dafür geschaffen worden ist. Siehst du das ein, Cordelia Chase?“

„Ja.“

Er verzieht leicht die Mundwinkel. Es ist wärmer, als alles was sie bisher von ihm gesehen hat und verbeugt sich hölzern. Gemurmelt, „Das ist ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ich habe dir seine Verdammnis ebenfalls aufgeladen. Es war in deinem Sinne, richtig?“

Lestat geht ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten und sie blickt ihm aufgewühlt hinter her.

Es formt sich kein Widerspruch in ihrem Kopf, auch kein Arschloch.

Nur ein besiegtes Lächeln.

Vielleicht war der Schamane doch anständiger, als sie ihm zugestehen wollte und sie kniet neben Spike. Drusilla ist in einem Stadium, das sie fast als Ekstase beschreiben kann. Der Trip, der sich zu gut anfühlt und ihre Augen sind auf die Sterne fixiert.

Vorsichtig, „Ist sie transportfähig?“

„Probieren geht über studieren. Sie kann unkalkulierbar in ihren Launen sein.“

„Du meinst, vollkommen übergeschnappt.“ Er gibt ihr ein trockenes Lächeln, „Willst du sie tragen oder soll ich helfen?“

„Geht schon, finde du uns erstmal ein Taxi in Harlem.“

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein soll, die Zeiten haben sich seit den Achtzigern hier geändert.“

„Ich glaube dir erst, wenn das Taxi bereit steht.“

Cordelia ist wenig überrascht, als sie an die Feuerleiter tritt und sechs Stockwerke tiefer, das Gelb ausmacht. Strahlend über die Schulter, „Gewonnen.“

Belustigt, „Lass das bitte in dieser Leichtigkeit zur Regel werden, Kwé.“

Gibt ihm einen ironischen Knicks und lässt ihm den Vortritt.

Die zwei geben optisch ein schönes Paar ab, irgendwie zusammenhanglos, aber der Gedanke ist da. Drusilla trägt seine Pein und er sie und da ist soviel ungesagt und trotzdem verstanden zwischen ihnen. Die Ruhe und Methode mit der er für sie sorgt. Cordelia kommt sich wie ein Eindringling vor, als sie dem Taxifahrer die Adresse nennt und Spike beruhigend auf Dru einredet.

Ihr von Prinzessinnen erzählt und Prinzen, die rechtzeitig zur Rettung eilen.

Von Monstern, die sich nie aus den Wandschränken trauen.

Blinde Fürsorge und es erscheint ein zu schwacher Begriff und trotzdem so treffend, als er Drusilla in ein Gästezimmer unterbringt und sie ins Bett steckt. Unter den weichen Decken verstaut und ihr besänftigend zuraunt, dass es in Ordnung ist. Die unstete Unruhe zügelt, einlullt mit seiner Magie. Cordelia geht ins Wohnzimmer, lässt den beiden die Privatsphäre und das Licht ist aus und Lilah eine schwarze Kontur gegen die Skyline.

Cordelia stellt sich leise neben sie.

„Habt ihr ihn beseelt?“

„Ja, nachdem uns die Jungfrauen als Blutopfer ausgegangen sind. Wir einen Club in Brand gesetzt hatten und ein Waisenhaus massakriert.“

Die Anwältin lacht verhalten, „Alles in allem eine gute Nacht, huh? Angels Einzigartigkeit hat sich in Luft aufgelöst. Was er wohl dazu zu sagen hat?“

„Dass Spike sein schlechtes Imitat ist.“

„Aber du denkst das nicht. Unter uns? Ich stimme dir zu.“ Nach einem Schluck Whiskey, „Der gottverdammte Champion, der noch nicht einmal alleine seinen Weg aus der Müslibox finden würde, wenn seine animierte Actionfigur darin gefangen wäre.“

Cordelia grinst widerwillig, etwas gehässig, „Für diese Einschätzung habt ihr verdammt viele Ressourcen verschwendet, Lilah.“

„Yeah? Ich hätte ihn schlicht töten lassen, wenn es nicht gegen die Firmenpolitik verstoßen hätte. Das große Bild im Bezug auf ihn, ist etwas das ich nie verstanden habe und nicht aus mangelndem Weitblick. Angelus ist nicht all das, was man ihm nachsagt. Sieh dir an, was er mit dir angestellt hat? Etwas Folter und jede Menge Vergewaltigung. Ein paar unschuldige Schaulustige und ein Priester. Boohoo, jeder Creepster Ecke Hollywood Boulevard hätte das hinbekommen. Verzeih den Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, aber es ist wahr.“

„Er hatte ein anderes Ziel.“

„Die Seele? Zu schade, dass sie schon gerettet war, bevor er Hand an dich legte.“ Blickt überrascht auf das makellose Profil und die gelangweilte Pose, „Das benötigte Nachforschung, aber ich bin gut in meinem Job. Egal was du glaubst.“

„Ich sehe es. Dieses Ritual. Wie hast du es genannt? Heilige Hochzeit? Wie bist du darauf gekommen, deine gestohlenen Unterlagen implizieren keine Lösung außerhalb von Gewalt.“

Lilah triumphiert mit einem Blick, der all die Überzeugung trägt, die sie in ihrem Job benötigt, um zu überleben. Erheitert, „Ich bin wortgewaltig. Zerbrich dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf, dafür werde ich bezahlt. Wurde es. Bis vor kurzem. Die juristischen Winkelzüge im Schlaf zu beherrschen. Mein Plan ist wasserdicht, wenn ihr eure Rollen nicht verpfuscht.“

„Gut zu wissen.“

„Wenn ich in einer Woche mit einer Kugel im Kopf in LA gefunden werde, war es genug? Ich frage nur, um heute ruhig durchschlafen zu können, ohne mein Schlafmittel auszupacken und überzudosieren.“

„Ist das eine reale Gefahr oder dein versteckter Suizidwunsch?“

„Sehr real. Ich kenne meine ehemaligen Arbeitgeber.“

„Warum also nach LA zurückkehren?“

„Weil dort mein leeres Leben auf mich wartet und die Heimrechnungen meiner Mutter.“

„Übertrage sie auf mich und verschwinde. Mach irgendwo eine Pro-Bono-Praxis auf und genieß den Rest deines bescheidenen Lebens unerkannt.“

„Erfolgsgeil, vergessen? Pro Bono könnte ich bis vor Höchste Gericht kommen.“ Lilah schmunzelt, „Aber danke für das Angebot, vielleicht eröffne ich die Kanzlei im Hyperion und hoffe, dass Angel als Bodyguard talentiert genug ist, um mich zu schützen. Es würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben.“

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“

Abgeklärt, „Ich sehe meinem Feind lieber ins Auge. Dasselbe gilt für einen Auftragskiller. Wenn sie mich töten wollen, dann finden sie mich. Ich habe da keine Illusionen. Ich will nur wissen, ob es gerade reicht.“

„Ja.“

„Okay. Wir sehen uns morgen, Cordelia.“

„Nacht.“ Sie holt sich ein Bier aus der Küche und dreht den Sessel zu dem Panorama vor ihr. So findet Spike sie eine halbe Stunde später. „Wie geht es ihr?“

„Gut genug. Warum genau fühle ich mich nicht anders als vorher?“

„Lestat hat ihr deine Schuld aufgebürdet, bis sie stirbt.“

„Ah.“ Spike hebt sie federleicht aus dem Sessel und lässt sich mit ihr reinfallen. „Das würde meine gute und ihre blendende Laune erklären.“

„Ja.“ Seine Nase steckt an ihrer Halskuhle und Cordelia leert die Flasche. „Willst du ficken?“

Spike lässt ein Schnauben hören, „Willst du meine weißgewaschene Seele mit Schande beflecken, Cordy?“

Und sie zuckt äußerlich nicht zusammen, was sie innen fühlt ist ihr nicht ganz klar. Nur dass sie diesen Necknamen von ihm nie wieder hören will. Ihre Fingernägel streichen über seinen Nacken und sie will vergessen.

Eine Menge Scheiße. Seine Seele.

Die Vampirin, die sich unruhig in fein gewobener ägyptischer Baumwolle in ihrem Schweiß wälzt. Eine Spinne, in ihrem eigenen Netz gefangen. Schwarze Witwe. Die nach deren Vorbild sie von ihm geformt worden ist, wenn die andere nicht hundertfünfzig Jahre vorher ihren Verstand verloren und seine Verbesserungsvorschläge hätte annehmen können.

Lehnt ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Langsam, „Sie ist nicht so verrückt, wie ich dachte.“

„Dru hat ihre eigenen Gezeiten. Oder Melodie. Oder was auch immer. Manchmal erscheint sie so klar und elegant wie ein hochkarätiger Diamant und an anderen Tagen ist sie verworrener als die Bibel. Man gewöhnt sich daran. Es kommt darauf an, ob man sich auf ihre Frequenz einstellen kann.“

„Wie ein Radio?“

„Richtig und wenn man Dreiviertel ihrer Geschichte so wie du kennt, ist es ein leichtes.“

Irgendwann später, „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“

„Ja.“

„Hier?“

Und er küsst sie und Cordelia klammert und sie hat das noch nie vorher in ihrem gesamten Leben getan, außer wenn selbiges davon abhing und sie versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie vor ihm war. Vor Angelus. Vor Angel. Vor LA. Und scheitert, weil sie damals ihre Menschlichkeit noch nicht verloren hatte und mehr Tode als eine Katze überstanden.

Sie ist noch immer heiß gegen Spikes ewige Todeskühle, aber sie weiß, wo seine Loyalitäten liegen und nicht alle sind bei ihr. Nicht genug, als dass er für sie seine Prinzipien verraten würde und sie hat nicht genug Macht über ihn, um ihn durch die Hölle zu schicken. Er seine Bedingungen hat und nicht verloren oder verraten. Die Welt alleine ist für ihn wertvoll genug für eine Seele und da ist Linderung, die es für Cordelia besser macht.

Einfacher und sie will den bitteren Kelch. Seine Verdammnis. Hat sie bekommen.

Weil sie keine Wahl hatte und dieses Nichtwissen das erste Mal in ihrem Leben für sie zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis geführt hat. Lestat sie in ihrem Wesen kennt. Diese Aufopferungsbereitschaft in einen Fluch eingebaut, den sie nicht als solchen wahrnimmt und sie stöhnt hilflos, weil der beseelte Vampir unter ihren Händen sie hilflos macht und es okay ist.

Spike nicht von ihr erwartet, dass sie seine Welt ist, denn er hat seine eigene.

Und eine Vergangenheit ohne sie.

So wie eine Zukunft und seine Hand ist in ihrer Hose und Cordelia ist offen und heiß und so verdammt feucht, dass eine schwüle New Yorker Nacht dagegen arktisch erscheint und sie liebt ihn und sie sagt es und er sagt, „Sssch.“

Und ihre Verzweiflung ist der Wunsch zu kommen und er erfüllt ihn.

So wie er gedankenlos Drusillas Wünsche erfüllt. Oder Angels. Oder Buffys. Und sie ist nicht einzigartig, sondern nur bereit für das, was er ihr bietet und es sind keine Blutbande. Keine Romantik. Sehr viel Hingabe, als er ihr von Erschütterungen gebeugtes Fleisch auf den Boden legt und ihre Konfusion auffüllt. Mit seinen Nichtigkeiten.

Seiner Art über ihre Zusammenbrüche hinwegzugehen und sie gestattet sich keine Tränen, nur das besänftigende Flüstern seiner Worte in ihrem Ohr. Dem blinden Glauben in die Märchen, die er spinnt. Seinen Trost, den er nicht mehr nur in Worte packen kann, sondern in ihren Körper und ihre Lage ist nicht bequem. Ist alles was sie je fühlen wollte und ihre Finger erkunden sein Gesicht. Nehmen die Wärme in ihm abwesend auf, denn Drusilla hatte Recht.

Er konnte ein Leuchtturm sein und die Klippen und sie war nie mehr als das.

Nie mehr als das. Nie. Und Spike versteht sie nicht immer. Aber oft genug.

Lässt sie kommen. Mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen und keinen weiteren Versprechen. Kein Blut und keinen Lügen. Cordelia zittert und er ist solide. Fester Grund auf den sie bauen könnte, wenn ihre Leben nicht so abgefuckt wären und er küsst sie noch immer.

Hält sie noch immer. Bewegt sich noch immer.

Und er denkt, dass es kein Ende ist, das er hinter sich gebracht hat und Cordelia weiß, dass es kein Anfang war und die Frage, wer sich selber belügt ist irrelevant in den Raum, den sie in Anspruch nehmen und indem sich Träume erfüllen können. Nicht von Regenbogenfarben und gewonnen Kriegen. Nicht von geschlossenen Höllenschlünden und hart erkämpften Respekt.

Denn sie träumen vielleicht groß, aber kennen ihre Schranken meistens.

Etwas das ähnlich fragil und unerreichbar ist und Cordelia weiß, dass sie bei ihm weich fällt, wenn alle ihre Schutzmaßnahmen sie verlassen und der Moment ist jetzt. Und Spike hält das Versprechen, weil noch keine Erkenntnis seine Sicht auf den Augenblick trübt.

Es ihr Einsturz und ihr Versagen bleibt und sie nicht wirklich ihre Schutzmauern vermisst, während er ihr Herz berührt ohne es zu wollen. Ohne dass er tiefer als ihre Haut gräbt. Ohne dass er diese fundamentale Geste, die er hinter sich gebracht hat, auf irgendein anderes Konto als seines verbucht. Denn sie kann eine ignorante Göre sein und selbstzentriert und dumm, aber sie ist nicht so blind und sie ist hier und sie kann es beschwören bei allem was ihr heilig ist, dass er mehr Courage hat, als ein dunkles Zwischenwesen besitzen sollte und es sie trifft.

Wie jede Erkenntnis treffen sollte. Mitten ins Herz.

Cordelia ist die zweite zerschlagene Frau, die er in der graumetallener Vordämmerung ins Bett bringt. Eine weitere endlose Nacht ihr überfälliges Ende findet.

Es ist eine Aufgabe, der Spike zu gedankenlos nachgeht.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia versucht sich nicht von ihren Ängsten in die Flucht schlagen zu lassen und Spike mit seiner Vergangenheit beschäftigt ist.

_You and me -_  
_We’re in this together now._

Cordelia schläft den Schlaf der Erschöpften bis zur Abenddämmerung. Wird von Wes mit Kaffee geweckt und ist allein. Spikes laute Anwesenheit herbeisehnend, schaut sie sich einen Augenblick suchend nach ihm um, den Wes nutzt, um sich steif auf ihr Bett zu setzen und den Inhalt der Tasse nicht schwungvoll über den Nachttisch zu verteilen. Die Laken letztlich entsprechend sittsam drapiert sind und sie sich aufrichtet. Sie denkt, dass der Wächter mehr als genug von dem Stoff hatte und stürzt sich gähnend auf ihren Anteil Koffein.

Wesley sie in all die Vorbereitungen einweiht, die in der Zwischenzeit getroffen worden sind. Jede Menge davon. LA mit den Amuletts versorgt ist und diese sollten den Hokuspokus für die Hexen noch einfacher kontrollieren lassen. Nachdem Wes sie Detail versessen durch die Stadien des Zaubers geführt hat und dann ausschweifend seine Vorstellungen dessen zum Besten gegeben, was sie seiner Meinung nach im Finale erwartet, bricht sein Redeschwall vorerst ab.

Cordelia glaubt, dass sie wach genug für die tatsächliche Unterweisung ist und starrt den Mann vor sich erwartungsvoll an. Sein Zeigefinger zieht konzentrische Kreise auf dem teuren Laken. Sie erahnt seine nächste Frage. Die eigentliche, die ihr bisher niemand gestellt hat und vielleicht haben die meisten sich mit ihrem neuem Image angefreundet, aber Wesley kennt ihre Ursprünge und die sind alles andere als heldenhaft.

Sind alles andere als stark und strahlend.

Sie verlegt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den gewellten Satin, um seine nervöse Fingerspitze.

Elfenbeinfarbener Glanz und Cordelia denkt an ihre dunkelste Stunde, als sie sich Regenbögen erträumt hat, ohne ein Ende zu sehen. Oder einen Anfang. Als alles wattiert und soweit weg erschien, ohne Einschlag in ihrem Leben. Weil es nicht ihr Leben sein konnte. Weil der Rahmen wegexplodiert war, nur Scherben übrig geblieben sind und ihr Spiegelbild nicht ihr gehörte. Nichts davon. Alles seines. Nur das Leid einer Vision. Ein Ausblick, aber nicht bereits im Rückspiegel und die Meilen, die sie hinter sich gebracht hat, führen sie stetig näher zum Ende ihrer Selbsttäuschung.

Der größte Betrug ist, dass sie jemals aufgestanden ist.

Inzwischen mehr Wahrheiten gehört hat als die Tropfen, die auf die Fließen knallten. Unbarmherzig die Zeit anzeigend, die sie auf Marmor gebettet lag und darauf wartete, dass sie sich in eine Statue verwandelte oder Sand oder Asche. Etwas das davongetragen werden kann und in alle Winde zerstreut.

Sekunden in Jahre verwandelte und Jahre in Nichts.

Ihr der weinende Vampir so fremd vorkam. Sie sich selbst bezugslos. Jemand, der sich mit Giganten angelegt hat und seinen Lohn bekommen. Entzweit und noch nicht am Boden der Tatsachen angekommen, bereit weiter zu sinken. In die Erde. In ihr Grab.

Betrachtet die resolute Hand, die ihr sanft, aber entschieden all die Gegenstände abgenommen hat, die sie gegen sich selbst richten wollte. Gott, es waren so viele und so ewiglange Tage. So gottverdammt verloren und sie spürt einen Teil der Taubheit zurückkehren, die sie im Äther des Erwachens umfing wie eine Schmusedecke. Der kalte Albtraum, der in ihrem Leben Einzug gehalten hatte, letztlich an der kurzen Leine hielt. Ihren Verstand unter Verschluss und Schlafen war keine Heilung, aber genug um die Zeit totzuschlagen, die nicht konstant von ihrem Blut und ihrem entsetzten Sühnen begeleitet gewesen ist.

Zieht die Knie an und lehnt die Stirn dagegen.

Atmet durch den Mund und Cordelia weiß nicht, wie sie den Stimmungsumschwung erklären soll, der sie ihrer Kraft beraubt. Es hat nichts mit Wesley zu tun oder alles. Sie kann ihm ihre Unvermögen zeigen, ohne dass er wirklich an ihr zweifelt und sie ist ihm dankbar. Dafür dass Wesley manche Dinge im Dunkeln wachsen ließ und andere Übel an der Wurzel herausgerissen hat, die damals in ihr gedeihen hätten können.

Die Komik suchend, dass ihre größte Sorge ein loyaler Verbündeter ist.

Jemand mit dem sie ihr jahrelang ihr Leben in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten geteilt hat. Bedingungslos anvertraut bis es ihr zum Verhängnis geworden ist, denn Naivität in ihrer Welt wird bestraft.

Und sie war naiv. Und sie hat geliebt. Und sie wurde enttäuscht.

Und sie ist nicht bereit die Versöhnung einzuläuten.

Ist nicht bereit für Angel und dafür ihm ihre Hand hinzuhalten. Oder den kleinen Finger.

Cordelia sich wie die hysterische Braut fühlt, die an ihrer Hochzeit mit dem erstbesten durchbrennen will. Wenn es sein muss mit dem Trauzeugen oder seinem Childe. Hat sie erwähnt, dass sie Lilahs Operationsnamen hasst? Abgrundtief.

Konzentriert sich auf triviale Kritik, „Heilige Hochzeit. Wer denkt sich so einen Scheiß aus, Wes?“

„Oh, eine Vielzahl von Kulturen.“ Das ist alles, was er ihr zu dem Thema gibt, obwohl sie sich sicher ist, dass er genügend Abhandlungen dazu gelesen hat, um sie bis weit in den September damit zu unterhalten. Aber er setzt seine Prioritäten auf sie. Diese verfahrene Situation. Zurückhaltend von ihm, „Wie schlimm ist deine Angst?“

Sie überlegt nur kurz und gibt ihm dann die Wahrheit, in die Laken genuschelt, „Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn? Weit im zweistelligen Bereich.“

Seine Stimme ist abwägend, „Weit genug, dass sie dich lähmen könnte oder zu einer Dummheit verleiten?“

Es ist einfach sich auf den Ärger zu besinnen, anstatt auf die Wahrheit, die seine Aussage ebenfalls enthält. Nach allem. So gottverdammt streitbar, „Wes, hast du Schiss, dass ich eine Panikattacke erleide?“

Und sie blickt auf und will lachen, wenn diese nicht so dicht unter der Oberfläche wäre.

Wenn sie keine Furcht hätte, dass ihr Lachen sich in Hysterie wandelt und die liegt hinter ihr. Wurde irgendwo in Texas abgestreift und ist dann in Kansas zusammen mit Spikes Blut in den Boden gesickert. Hat die Erde hart gemacht, um ein mutwilliges Fundament für diese Mission zu bilden, die ihr keiner abnehmen kann. Denn sie steckt zu tief drin. Hat zuviel investiert und ist am Ende nicht leer ausgegangen.

Cordelia denkt das nicht.

Sie hat Wissen erlangt, das ihr sonst ewig vorbehalten gewesen wäre und erkennt ihre Grenzen. Oft genug. Heute. Gestern. Vor Wochen. Monaten. Schießt trotzdem darüber hinaus, weil Wissen nichts ist ohne Erfahrung und sie hat vielleicht ihr Leben im Griff, aber nicht ihre Gefühle. Nicht so elementar wie sie es tatsächlich gerne hätte.

Und Cordelia sieht die Welt und den Mann vor sich. Will nur Angel nicht sehen und ihre Furcht ist albern. Ist da. Ist genug, um all die Schätze in Gefahr zu bringen, die sie sich so mühsam im Schatten angesammelt hat.

Und Wesley überlegt zu lange, weicht ihrem Blick bewusst aus.

„Eine Kurzschlussreaktion ist eine reale Option. Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast. Du –" Zögert, dann seine Hand auf Satin zur Faust geballt und sie denkt an schwarze Seide gegen Leichenblässe kontrastierend und ein anderes Wesen, das an ihre Seelenstärke appellierte, als sie sich nicht sicher war, dass sie überhaupt noch eine in sich trug. Die Faust ist lebendig, sonnengeküsst und die Worte defensiver, „Cordy, du musst stark bleiben. Wenn du es nicht kannst oder Zweifel daran hast, dann blasen wir die Aktion ab und suchen uns einen anderen Weg.“

Entgeistert, dass gerade vom Wächter dieser Vorschlag ins Spiel gebracht wird, den man nicht mal debattieren sollte. Er weiß genauso gut wie sie, dass Lilah die beste Lösung für alle ausgetüftelt hat. Mit cleveren Winkelzügen und ohne direkte Konfrontation und sie will verdammt sein, wenn sie eine Armee der Gegenüberstellung vorzieht. Sich von ihren Ängsten leichtsinnig beherrschen lässt.

Und verdammt ist sie bereits dreimal.

Einmal für Angel. Einmal für Spike und einmal für ihr kriegerisches Temperament.

Cordelia hat noch einen langen Pfad vor sich, um ihre Sünden abzusühnen, ohne dass sie jetzt schon Umleitungen einbaut. Betreten von ihr, „Den blutigen?“

Kalt, „Wenn es sein muss.“

Cordelia starrt ihn an. Sie hat vergessen wie skrupellos Wesley sein kann, wenn es darauf ankommt. Wenn sein sorgenvoller Blick nicht auf ihr ruht. Wenn es seinen Plänen entspricht und er mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht. Das ist die Wächterseite, die bewusst Verluste in Kauf nimmt und das Schlechte gegen den generellen Nutzen abwägt. So berechnend vorgeht. Die Connor aus der Wiege stehlen wollte.

Die Seite, die Wesley keine Freunde verschafft, sondern Todfeinde.

Sie hat keine Schwierigkeiten mit harten Entscheidungen, nur mit dummen.

Ihm geht es in der Regel genauso, dass er eine Ausnahme für sie bildet, ist ergreifend. Auf eine sentimental abgefuckte Weise. Dass er weiß, dass sie diese nicht gestatten wird, hoffentlich klar. Ernsthaft an seiner Meinung interessiert, „Glaubst du das Post-Trauma kann schlimmer sein als die auslösende Katastrophe?“

„Dabei warst du auf Autopilot. Das hier ist anders.“ Er presst die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich und dann hochsehend, einfühlsam, „Kein weich gewaschenes Psychogequatsche, das ist nur eine Eventualität auf die du nicht vorbereitet sein kannst. Ich kann mir nicht ansatzweise vorstellen, was Angels Anblick in dir auslösen wird und ich denke, es geht dir ähnlich. Ich weiß nur, was mein erster Gedanke war, als er alleine durch die Türe kroch. Ich kenne mein instinktives Urteil, obwohl ich es hätte besser wissen müssen und das Monster von der Seele trennen. Zum Glück bin ich nicht sein Richter.“

„Oder Henker. Du wolltest ihn töten.“

Es ist keine Frage. Es war Wes’ Angebot, an dem sie fast krepierte.

Die Säure, die bei lebendigem Leib in ihr totes Gehirn tropfte und ihr den ersten Hauch Leben zurückgab. Die erste Willensstärke wieder ‚Nein’ in ihren Wortschatz aufzunehmen und ihm halbwegs energisch die Stirn zu bieten.

Wesley ist stiller geworden, wie es jede unschöne Wahrheit von ihm verlangt, denn er ist nicht Spike der sie in die Welt hinausbrüllt, wenn er am Ende seines Lateins angekommen ist und Cordelia widerspenstig auf stur schaltet. Lehnt sich vor, um sein leises Bekenntnis zu vernehmen, weil Wes es nicht wiederholen wird.

„Ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass meine Pläne weniger gnädig waren und diese hätten seinem damaligen Suizidwunsch entsprochen. Belassen wir es bei diesem Geständnis meines Jähzorns und lenke nicht ständig von dir ab. Es geht um dich. Deine mögliche Reaktion.“

Wes hat Recht. Cordelia weiß nicht wie sie reagieren wird und das ist Teil ihres Elends.

Weil seine Stimme in ihr Gänsehaut weckt und den Wunsch aufzulegen. Die tausende Meilen auszunützen, die zwischen ihnen liegen. Sie denkt, dass sie vor Angel weglaufen will und hofft, dass sie es nicht tut. Denn den Zirkel zu verlassen, wenn das Ritual noch nicht vollbracht ist, wäre eine extrem schlechte Idee. Ungefähr auf derselben Stufe wie in ein Schwert zu rennen oder sich eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen.

Unrühmlicher Tod für ein glorreiches Dutzend. Nur mit ihr auf Kamikazemission.

Denn Cordelia befindet sich seit Wochen nicht mehr auf der Flucht. Vielleicht auch weil die eingeschlagene Richtung von Angel wegführt und sie diese nie hinterfragt hat. Es zu ihren Motiven passte, ohne ihr Hirn anzustrengen und die Hintergründe ihr noch immer schleierhaft sind. Noch immer ein Konzept das sich ihr letztlich entzieht. Egal wie ausführlich dieses von Martha erklärt worden ist. Egal wie gründlich Spike sie über den Dämon in Angel aufgeklärt hat.

Da ist soviel das sie nicht versteht, nicht nachvollziehen kann.

Es ist letztendlich egal. Schicksal und freier Wille sind nicht so unterschiedlich und Cordelia weiß das. Hat dies vor einer langen Zeit begriffen und sie muss umkehren. Kann sich nicht weiter verstecken, die Phase liegt hinter ihr. Ihr Schneckenhaus ist nie Festung gewesen oder Heimat, sondern der Ort an dem sie ihre Wunden geleckt hat, bis ihr vom Geschmack Spike Blutes schlecht geworden ist.

Es gibt nur die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihre Haltung bewahrt und dies ihre tatsächliche Reifeprüfung ist. Nicht die Magie auf die sie keinen Einfluss hat. Nicht der Weltuntergang, den sie indirekt direkt verursacht hat. All das kann sie handhaben, ist damit seit ihrer Jugend vertraut ihre Fehler auszumerzen und nicht zu wiederholen. Cordelia kann ihr Stresslevel bei der ganzen Aktion abschätzen. Die Routine in der Gefahr erleichtert das Denken.

Nimmt es zeitweise ab, zusammen mit dem Adrenalin.

Cordelia war zwar noch nie Hauptakteur in einer so wichtigen Sache, aber sie ist oft genug dabei gewesen, um zu sehen, wie die anderen das Gewicht schultern. Automatisch auf die Truppe verlegen, die ihnen den Rücken stärkt. Sie vertraut darauf, dass sie in das gleiche Muster fällt. Es keine Einzelaktion wird, was sie zurück zu Angel bringt und dieser Ungewissheit, die sie befallen hat.

„Es steht mehr als meine fragile Psyche auf dem Spiel und das ist Fakt.“

Wesley verzieht die Lippen, irgendwo zwischen Spott und Schmerz eine Nische findend. Er klingt wärmer, als seine Worte ausdrücken, „War das nicht der Grund, weshalb du damals freiwillig mit ihm in den Untergang gegangen bist?“

„Ja, und daraus hervor. An meiner Überzeugungen hat sich diesbezüglich nichts geändert, Wesley.“

Seinen entsetzten Blick ignoriert Cordelia so gut sie kann, seine Aussage ist schwerer abzublocken. Bestürzt, „Du würdest ihn wieder weglocken? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Nicht nach allem das Angelus -“

Sie wirft schneidend ein, „Mir genommen hat? Aufgezwungen? Wes, um es mit Lilahs Eloquenz auszudrücken, jeder mordbereite Vergewaltiger hätte mir das Gleiche antun können. Damals. Du kennst die Bruchstücke, aber nicht alle. Angelus hat nie so tief in mir gewütet wie in Drusilla. Er hat nicht all seine perversen Foltertechniken ausgepackt. Nicht euch nachgestellt, um mich auf ewig von meiner Familie zu isolieren. Er hätte mich brechen können und hat es unterlassen. Absichtlich oder fahrlässig liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Es gibt immer eine Perspektive, die es erträglich macht. Ich habe gelernt, diese vorzuziehen.“

Sachlicher geworden, „Und du willst diese nicht verlieren.“

„Nein, will ich nicht. Auch nicht wenn er vor mir steht.“

Behutsam von ihm, „Was ist, wenn Angel die Fassung verliert?“

„Dann möge Gott uns allen beistehen, denn ich kann es nicht.“

„Der ist nicht so zuverlässig in diesen Angelegenheiten, Cordy.“ Wes’ Hand kommt schwer auf ihrer nackten Schulter zum liegen und sie legt zögernd ihre eigene auf seine. Blickt ihn Beistand suchend an und wird nicht enttäuscht. Nach einer kurzen Pause, zuversichtlicher, „Aber ich werde mit Lorne telefonieren und ihm klar machen, was in der Waagschale liegt, falls Angel von seiner Schuld überwältigt wird.“

„Ich danke dir, Wes.“

„Gern geschehen, Cordelia.“ Nach einem kurzen Blick ins Leere, „Falls es dir irgendein Trost sein sollte, Faith und ich? Das erste Treffen seit ich sie widerwillig vor einer Horde Kopfgeldjäger und Cops beschützt habe? Nachdem sie einen Teil ihrer Strafe abgesessen und ich sie in tausend harmlosen Varianten verflucht hatte? Es ist soviel besser gelaufen, als von mir erwartet. Ehrlich, mach dich nicht verrückt, du packst das. Es ist nur in deinem Kopf.“

„Einer der gefährlichsten Plätze überhaupt.“

Sein Lächeln ist widerstrebend, so wie die Hand, die sich von ihrer Schulter löst, „Solange du uns keine Fashion Week aufzwingst? Ertragbar.“

„Dabei wollte ich dich immer schon als Unterwäschemodell missbrauchen.“

„Wenn du im Gegenzug Victoria’s Secret vorführst, hätte ich nichts dage-“

Dass Wes den Satz zurücknehmen will, bevor er ihn zu ende gesprochen hat, ist offensichtlich. Er beißt sich bedauernd auf die Lippe und es ist nicht der Fauxpas zu dem er ihn aufbauschen will. Nicht das Ende der Welt, denn das wird von ihnen hoffentlich erneut überwunden.

Entgegnet schmunzelnd, „Warum nicht? Wenn mir die glitzernden Engelsflügel erspart bleiben.“

„Dabei würden sie deinen Heiligenschein vortrefflich abrunden.“ Cordelia lacht überrascht auf und Wes grinst frech, bevor er unerwartet ernst wird, „Ich will dich in meinem Leben zurück, Cordy. In LA an meiner Seite. Unserer.“

Er hat sie in einem schwachen Moment erwischt.

Sie blinzelt gegen die gefühlsduseligen Tränen, die sie zu überwältigen drohen.

Erstickt, „Gib mir noch Zeit, ja? Da kommen noch genug Schlachten auf uns zu, die wir gemeinsam schlagen werden.“

Wes stimmt bedauernd zu, „Wenn wir diese überstanden haben.“

Cordelia nickt. Er gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und sie fühlt sich als ohnmächtiges Kind. Noch für lange Zeit nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hat und sie im Schneidersitz auf dem übergroßen Bett hocken bleibt. Versucht sich nicht in ein Häufchen Elend zu verwandeln, denn ihre Tarnkappe hat sie unterwegs verloren und sie wird im Rampenlicht stehen. Gerade jetzt, wenn sie definitiv darauf verzichten kann.

Die ewigen Komplikationen verfluchend, die ihr Leben im festen Griff haben und ihre Kehle mit Feuer benetzen, so dass ihre Hauptaufgabe ihr rauer Atem ist. Das gewaltsame Halten ihrer Tränen und Cordelia schließlich ihren Tatendrang auftreibt, ihren Mut aufsammelt und die Trauer ausmanövriert.

Irgendwie ist es leichter, wenn Spike sie mitleidlos aus dem Bett kickt.

Aber sie packt es allein.

Das Wohnzimmer ist bereits zweckentfremdet. Der Räuchergeruch von abgebrannten Kräutern wabbert in der Luft und das Lammblut ist auf dem weißen Marmor schon zum Einsatz gekommen. Lilah und Wes sind dabei sich an die Kehle zu gehen und nach einem aufmunternden Nicken Richtung Tara zieht Cordelia sich unbemerkt vom Rest zurück.

Spike kümmert sich um Drusilla, sorgt dafür, dass diese keinen Schaden anrichtet, der über ihr Schlafzimmer hinausgeht und beschäftigt bleibt mit gefahrlosem Zeitvertreib.

Vielleicht auch mehr. Wahrscheinlich.

Cordelia hakt nicht nach und er gibt keinen Hinweis, wie die frische Bisswunde an seinem Hals zu deuten ist. Oder sein offener Gürtel und nackter Oberkörper. Neben der offensichtlichen Erklärung und sie wünscht sich die Eifersucht herbei. Das Schwarz/Weiß von Verrat und getroffenen Herzen.

Fühlt sich ernüchtert als es ausbleibt.

Es wäre soviel einfacher eine Szene zu machen, als sich den wirklichen Bedrohungen ihrer Person zu stellen. Den inneren, die sie zerfressen und ihre Beherztheit zersetzen. Sie zu angreifbar von außen machen.

Ihre Spitze ist dünn, „Ist dein Märtyrerkomplex endlich erwacht? Oder doch bloß die Erinnerung an die guten alten Zeiten?“

„Welche Antwort verschafft mit genug Zeit, um an meine Waffen zu gelangen?“

„Die ehrliche würde es und da du deine Fänge den Faustregeln immer vorziehst, erspare ich dir den ermüdenden Monolog über das Aufflammen alter Leidenschaften und den denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt.“

„Gut, denn ich will nicht hören, dass ich eine Dummheit begehe oder es mir nur schwerer mache.“

„In Ordnung, denn du bist alt genug, um zu wissen, was du tust und du verdankst ihr deinen heutigen Erfahrungsschatz. Plus ewiges Leben. Nicht jeder kann das von seiner gescheiterten Beziehung behaupten.“

Und damit ist alles gesagt, was Cordelia ihm an Ratschlägen mitgeben will.

Bietet Spike ihre Unterstützung bei dem Unterfangen Drusilla trotzdem an, obwohl sie sich dabei einfältig vorkommt und wird wie erwartet von ihm mit einem verboten bösen Grinsen abgewiesen. Spike tritt dessen ungeachtet nach einem prüfenden Blick über die Schulter auf den Flur. Geständig ohne Vergehen. Ohne es ihr unter die Nase zu reiben, „Sie ist durch den Wind. Ziemlich aufgekratzt.“

„Verständlicherweise. Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen.“

„Müssen wir reden?“ Cordelia schüttelt den Kopf und Spike fragt weicher nach, „Sollten wir?“

Keine passiv-aggressiven Spielchen, nur Besorgnis, die ihr niemand abnehmen kann und Cordelia lächelt ihn so offen an, wie es ihr möglich ist. Ziemlich zugeknöpft, „Nein. Wes hat schon die große Aufbaureden geschwungen. Kein Grund den Krater zu vergrößern, in dem ich irre. Es ist nur in meinem Kopf.“

„Nein, leider nicht.“ Spike mustert sie mit einem routinierten Blick, all ihre Mängel auffindend und trotzdem warme Zuneigung. Beruhigend in all der Konfusion, die in ihr tobt und gegen ihr Pflichtgefühl rebelliert und sie unter ihr Bett jagen will, wo sie zusammen mit dem Monster auf den Horror wartet. Rücksichtslos, „Wir haben alle unsere Dämonen. Du kennst deine, das ist ein Vorteil, Kwé. Lass dich von deinem beherrschen und nicht seinem.“

„Du auch.“

Der Humor ist schwarz und treffend, „Willst du Angel tatsächlich tot sehen?“

Cordelia fühlt sich in seiner Laune gefangen und ihr Lächeln ist Instinkt.

Die echte Zurechtweisung will nicht kommen, erheiterte Ermahnung, „Spike.“

„Ist das ein Ja?“

„Nein, nur die Erinnerung an ein verlockendes Angebot, das du mir schon mal unterbreitet hast.“

Gutgelaunt, „Vielleicht hat sich deine Einstellung ja dazu geändert.“

Und er wippt fast auf seinen Zehen und sie schüttelt entschieden den Kopf, „Ein weiteres Nein. Aber diesmal mit fester Überzeugung und in dem Glauben, dass ich keine verfängliche Position zwischen euch beobachten will. Oder überkochende Gefühle.“

Trocken, „Du meinst seine Kastration?“

Spike hat sie, Cordelia lacht los, als sie ihrer Stimme wieder traut, „Zum Glück ist ein Gipfeltreffen in akuten Krisenzeiten zwischen Wes und dir ausgeblieben. Ansonsten wäre es um Angels Männlichkeit schlecht bestellt gewesen.“ Spike blickt sie lauernd an und Cordelia schüttelt den Kopf, „Nein, denk nicht mal dran deinen schlechten Einfluss auf Wes auszuweiten.“

„Weil er zu empfänglich dafür wäre? Gut zu wissen, dass der Watcher auch Dreck am Stecken hat, wenn auch nur in seiner ausgeprägten Vorstellungsgabe. Beweist, dass er Rückgrat mit Verstand besitzt und nicht nur ein Roboter ist, der die Fakten abspeichert, wie der Wächterrat diese so gerne züchtet.“

Überrascht, „Wann hattest du mit dem Rat der Wächter zu tun?“

Spike blickt sie perplex an, als ob er sich nicht ganz sicher ist, wie sie bei dem Thema gelandet sind und vielleicht schindet Cordelia Zeit. Aber sie ist auch an dieser Story interessiert.

Kurzangebunde, „Als Buffy ihre Geheimnisse für ihren Kampf gegen Glory benötigte. Ich brauche nicht zu sagen, dass es sich als ziemlich unergiebig erwiesen hat? Verdammte Besserwisser. Snobs und Feiglinge allesamt, die lieber detailverliebte Essays schreiben, als ihren Bleistift in ein totes Herz zu jagen.“

„Ein Grund, weswegen Giles und Wes ihnen soweit möglich den Rücken gekehrt haben.“

Er legt den Kopf schief, „Ja, die beiden werden aus ihren Fehlern schlauer.“

„Erstrebenswerte Eigenschaft.“

„Bist du aus deinen schlau geworden?“

Cordelia zuckt die Schultern, lässiger als sie sich fühlt, „Ich denke schon.“

„Zu schade. Dann sollte ich mich wohl von deinem Willen beherrschen lassen. Wenn dein Dämon schon nicht blutrünstig genug für meinen Geschmack ist.“

Ihre Augen gehen eigenmächtig auf Drus Mal zurück, das über ihrem liegt. Es ausgelöscht hat, so wie es sein sollte. Es dort seine Richtigkeit besitzt, im Gegensatz zu ihrem. Spürt Spikes Finger an ihrer Kehle. Das vertraute Makel abstreichelnd, dessen Siegel er nie durchbrochen hat. Cordelia will seines noch immer als Ausgleich. Für ihre Wahl und ihre Liebe, die sie hieraus als Lektion mitgenommen hat.

Sie blickt in seine Augen, das Feuer ist von seiner Herrin angefacht und brennt schwefelgelb in eisigem Blau. So nah an der Oberfläche, der Dämon erinnert sich und Cordelia fragt sich, ob Spike sich tatsächlich an den Geschmack ihres Blutes erinnern kann. Es mehr in seinem Gedächtnis ist als Magnet für seine Kompassnadel. Spike bewusstlos war und so gefechtsunfähig, dass er keinen Unterschied zwischen Puls und Plastikbeutel treffen konnte. Sie dennoch finden kann. Ihr zuvorkommen.

Drusilla wird den folgenden Morgen nicht erleben, wenn alles nach Plan verläuft und Spike nutzt die letzten Stunden, um sich auf seine Art von seiner ersten Herzensdame zu verabschieden und die Tragik darin ist echt.

Trifft Cordelia erneut. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Unausweichliche so beherrscht erdulden könnte an seiner Stelle. Sie meint es ernst, „Es tut mir leid für sie. Und dich.“

Spikes abwesendes Lächeln glüht aus, wird von Trauer geschluckt und seine Stimme klingt spröde, „Das muss es nicht. Es ist ihre Wahl. Eine die ihr vor langer Zeit genommen wurde. Sie -“

Er streicht sich ungeduldig durch sein zerrauftes Haar, ein wenig hilflos und sehr wütend fährt er fort, „Es ist ein guter Tod. Okay? Du wirst es zu einem guten Tod machen und ich weiß, dass wir sie nicht laufen lassen können. Ich verstehe das. Aber das macht es nicht einen Deut einfacher, obwohl ich ihr den Pflock selbst so oft ins Herz jagen wollte. Das ist anders. Endgültig und sie hat ihre Gültigkeit in mir. Ich liebe sie. Seit ich das erste Mal meine menschlichen Augen auf sie gelegt habe, bin ich von ihr fasziniert und - “

„Ich weiß. Ich verstehe.“

Cordelias Hand liegt flach gegen sein Herz, als ob sie mit dieser kindischen Geste seinen inneren Tumult besänftigen könnte. Drusilla ist seine perfekte Rose, deren Dorn nie aus seinem Herz gezogen werden kann, ohne ihn zu vernichten. Ohne ihm seine blutigen Träume zu rauben und sie versteht. Ihn. Diese Bindung auf einer elementaren Ebene, selbst wenn ihre Rose aus Narben besteht.

Belegt, „Ich denke das tust du wirklich, Kwé.“

Ihre Kehle ist staubig, Cordelia räuspert sich und Spike braucht ihre Billigung nicht, aber sie kann nicht anders als diese zu artikulieren, „Kümmere dich um sie, Spike. Euch bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

Und er sieht sie mit dem verlorenen Blick eines kleinen Jungen an, dem nicht nur seine Keksdose gestohlen wurde, sondern sein verdammtes Universum und sie gibt ihm einen leichten Schubs, damit die Szene nicht mit ihnen beiden in Tränen endet.

Denn das wäre nicht in ihrem Sinne. Oder seinem.

So gar nicht ihr gemeinsam erkämpfter Stil.

Die Tür knallt in seinem Abgang und Cordelia zieht sich in ihr leeres Zimmer zurück. Ihre Anwesenheit gerade nutzlos ist und jeder mit einer sinnvollen Aufgabe beschäftigt, die sie nur noch überflüssiger fühlen lässt.

Cordelia hat Zeit zu vertrödeln und sie nutzt diese ungestört im Badezimmer.

Stählt sich mental dafür Angel gegenüberzutreten. Sie weiß nicht genau, was für ein Bild sie projizieren will, nur das kein Kleidungsstück angemessen erscheint. Sie wundert sich, in welchem Motelzimmer Spike sich ihrer Rollkragenpullis entledigt hat und wovor sie sich mehr fürchtet. Angels Missbilligung oder - Anerkennung.

Allein die Aussicht auf das Wiedersehen verpasst ihr eine Gänsehaut und sie setzt sich mit wackligen Knien aufs Bett. Bringt mit Mühe ihren Atem unter Kontrolle und lässt die Panik gehen.

Den Amok in ihrem Kopf frei laufen.

Denn im Augenblick hängt nichts von ihrer Klarheit ab.

Geht später die Telefonate durch, die sie seit dem mit ihm geführt hat und sie hat keine Ahnung, wo sie steht. Wo er und Angelus Schatten schweigt. Lässt sich nicht aus der Reserve locken und gibt ihr keine Clues mit denen sie ihren Geist beschäftigen kann.

Da sind keine Erinnerungslücken mehr und das was sie eigentlich hergeführt hat, hat sich von alleine erledigt. Der Big Apple ist ohne Erkenntnis für sie in dem Bezug und der Biss stößt ihr dennoch sauer auf.

Cordelia kann sich an drei Tage und vier Nächte erinnern und sie hat zumindest das Gefühl eine Art Heilung mit Spikes Hilfe erreicht zu haben, die tiefer als Hautschichten geht. Die dauerhafter sein wird als die letzten Monaten, die sie von LA entfernt haben, um sich selbst zu finden. Angel ist nicht mehr im Vorteil aufgrund ihrer selbst gewählten Unwissenheit und für jede schmachvolle Erniedrigung kann sie Tränen präsentieren. Seine. Ihre. Die anderer Wesen. Ihrer Familie.

Und es ist nicht nur Angel, auch Gunn und Lorne machen sie nervös.

Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ihnen bei diesem Wiedersehen nicht die Zeit für ein Schwätzchen in der Zwischenwelt bleiben wird. Wesley jedem eingebläut seine Rolle ohne Umschweife zu erfüllen. Als ob irgendjemand der Gedanke eines Kaffeekränzchens durch den Kopf gegangen wäre. Weshalb sie sich dagegen mit einer Modenschau beschäftigt, ist ihr auch nicht ganz klar. Schüttelt ihre Beklommenheit ab und entscheidet sich trotz leichtem Unbehagen für das Outfit, das sie für Schlachten gewählt hat.

Ob es Kostüm, Rüstung oder Lederfetisch ist, muss der Betrachter selbst entscheiden.

Cordelia kann sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Sie weiß nur, dass sie in dieser Kombination schon eine Autobombe überstanden hat und das scheint Grund genug einen erneuten Einsatz zu rechtfertigen. Schreitet ins Wohnzimmer, um dieser Warterei endlich zu entfliehen, die dabei ist ihr den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

Gereizte Unruhe, „Wie weit sind wir?“

„LA ist fast fertig. Willow hatte unerwartete Schwierigkeiten mit den Deckenmalereien.“ Tara zeigt vergnügt auf ihr Kunstwerk dreieinhalb Meter über ihr, „Wer braucht schon einen Besen? Mhpf, Anfänger.“

Cordelias Spannung löst sich teilweise auf, schmunzelnd, „Fliegender Teppich?“

Und die Wicca lacht gutgelaunt los, „In der Tat. Wes hat mich drauf gebracht. Willow musste ihre Höhlengraffiti alleine fabrizieren, während ich erfahrene Unterstützung hatte.“

„Lob ihn nicht zu hoch, ansonsten müssen wir nicht nur sein Ego von der Decke kratzen.“ Lilah stellt sich zwischen die beiden, mit dem Kopf im Nacken, widerwillig anerkennend, „Aber das sieht gut aus.“

Wes in Richtung Vamp-Zimmer losgehend, trocken, „Ich verbleibe auf dem Boden der Tatsachen und mache die Laufarbeit, Ladies.“

„Solange du nicht als Futter für die Löwen endest, Heide.“ Dass Lilah das letzte Wort haben muss, ist zu erwarten. Spöttisch an den Rest des Raumes, „Wir alle wissen, wie es um die Botschafter von todbringenden Nachrichten bestellt ist. Wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass Drusilla die goldene Ausnahme der Regel der Tyrannen bildet.“

In die plötzliche Stille, „Hast du noch einen verwertbaren Tipp für mich?“

„Vergiss nicht, wer die Fäden in der Hand hat. Schon seit einer langen Zeit. Säbelrasseln wird dir nichts bringen, lass es dein Schwert hier, wenn du es nicht zwischen den Dimensionen verlieren willst. Verlass dich stattdessen auf deine königliche Klappe und wedele ein wenig mit dem metaphysischen Schwanz. Oder was dein Dämon sonst besitzt.“

„Keine geschmiedete Waffen?“ Die Anwältin schüttelt entschieden den Kopf, Cordelia zieht den Ledermantel komplett aus, „Ich komme mir sehr nackt vor.“

Mit einem biestigen Grinsen, „Was nicht weiter verwundert, Bikerbraut. Spikes Geschmack scheint abzufärben. Zumindest hast du dich endgültig für den Superheldinnen-Gig zurechtgemacht, den wir von dir verlangen. Ob das gut ist, bleibt dahingestellt.“

So instinktiv wie atmen, „Pfft.“

„Du – Du siehst gut aus. Angemessen, Cordelia.“ Taras Lächeln ist da Engel, wo Lilahs Teufel ist und Cordelia grinst schließlich unentschlossen zurück. Beide adressierend.

Es fühlt sich seltsam an in rein weiblicher Gesellschaft nach Jahren. Fred gerade erst dabei war ihre ersten Babyschritte in Boutiquen hinter sich zu bringen und Cordelia spürt einen schmerzhaften Stich. Bedauern, was sie nicht ganz benennen kann, denn sie hat sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, welchen Einschlag das ganze Fiasko in deren Leben gehabt hat. Hat einfach angenommen, dass Freds Leben im Hyperion weiter geflossen ist, nachdem sie nur Wesley in ihrem Apartment zugelassen hat. Zulassen konnte.

Fragt sich, was außer der Buchführung und Gunn Fred noch gemeistert hat in ihrer Abwesenheit. Was sie alles verpasst hat, in dem Leben in das Wesley sie zurückhaben will und von dem es so einfach war, es zu vergessen. Zu verdrängen.

Sich auf die Gegenwart und Spike zu konzentrieren.

Die nächtliche Straße, schäbige Motels und die Visionen. Die Kämpfe und Triumphe.

Irgendwie erscheint ihr Weg ziemlich egoistisch, aber das ist von ihr zu erwarten. Wer ernsthaft angenommen hat, dass Cordelia ihre Bedürfnisse dauerhaft vernachlässigt, hat es nicht anders verdient, als enttäuscht zu werden. Hat sie nicht gut genug gekannt, um sich ein Urteil zu erlauben und eventuell ist diese Bestätigung alles, was sie über sich zu wissen braucht. Cordelia Chase regiert in ihrem eigens gewählten Hoheitsgebiet und manche Grenzen müssen akzeptiert werden. Von ihr. Von anderen.

Lilah starrt sie nachdenklich an und Cordelia gibt ihr ein unzensiertes Bitchlächeln, das eiskalt von der Hohenpriesterin der Selbstpreisung zelebriert wird und die Falten auf der Stirn der anderen Frau glätten sich.

„Willkommen zurück. Krall dich an dieser Stimmung fest, die Maske sitzt perfekt. Im Gegensatz zum Haar. Unmenschlicher Wildwuchs, hast du das deinem Unterbewusstsein zu verdanken?“

„Steine. Glashaus. Du siehst auch nicht gerade adrett hergerichtet aus. Aber wann hast du jemals darauf abgezielt, Lilah?“

Die streicht sich selbstbewusst über ihren kurzen Kostümrock, „Wenn es meiner Karriere förderlich war. Was diesen Moment selbstredend nicht einschließt. Man kann schlimmer gekleidet untergehen. Wenn auch nicht viel besser.“

„Ich war nie Fan von förmlicher Kleidung.“ Tara betrachtet die Anwältin genauer, aufziehend, „Außer um jemand in meiner Fantasie daraus herauszuverführen.“

Femme fatal und trotzdem sensibler, als Lilahs gewöhnlicher Tonfall, „Oh, Puppe, wir könnten zusammen spielen und die Vorteile der Emanzipation auftrumpfen lassen.“

„Lieber nicht. Ich hänge wirklich an meiner Moral. Und meinem Leben.“ An Cordelia gewandt, „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum die Bösen meine Befangenheit immer als Herausforderung meiner Willenstärke sehen.“

„Weil wir korrumpieren wollen, was so Unerreichbar erscheint.“ Tara dreht sich ertappt zu Spike, der ihr in seinem wahren Gesicht grinsend entgegenblickt. Graziöser Großkatzengang und soviel geballte Energie, die ein Ventil sucht. Trotzdem gutmütig, „Wir beißen uns bei dem Versuch zu gerne die viel zu scharfen Zähne aus, um uns ein Stück Menschlicher zu machen, als es den Anschein hat.“ Er verwandelt sich fließend zurück und seine Augen strahlen amüsiert, „Oder du bist einfach sexy, wenn du aus der Reserve gelockt wirst, Tara.“

„Oh.“

Die klingt zu überrumpelt für mehr und Cordelia lächelt ihren Kriegerpoet stolz an. Sie liebt ihn. Ohne Einschränkungen oder Limits. Er fängt ihren Blick und ein Teil der Anspannung löst sich. In ihr. In ihm.

_Alles wird gut._

Seine Stimme glockenklar in ihrem Verstand und sie will ihn küssen. Hier vor diesen Menschen Zeugnis ablegen, dass sie zu ihm gehört. Für solange, wie sie ihr flüchtiges Glück halten können und ihr Herz verkrampft sich bei diesem blitzschnellen Verrat. Das wäre der ultimative Fehltritt, der das Schwarz und Weiß zurückbringen wird und den Rest der Farben entziehen.

Der Raum schwankt bedenklich unter ihren Füßen, bevor sie sich fängt.

Die leichte Stimmung verflüchtigt sich, plötzlich angespannt von der Hexe, „Oh, Willow ist jetzt soweit, stellt ihr euch schon mal auf? Du bist Süden, also hier. Lilah die Spitze rechts neben Cordy. Von ihr aus betrachtet.“

„Ich weiß, ich habe den Zauber schließlich entworfen, Darling.“

Drusilla kommt dicht gefolgt von Wesley zurück. Irgendwie erscheinen Worte plötzlich überflüssig und falsch. Der Wächter nimmt schweigsam seine Position schräg rechts von Cordelia ein, Dru rechts neben ihm und dann Spike links von Cordelia. Einen festen Blick in die Runde werfend und einen letzten beruhigenden Atemzug in dieser Dimension, während Tara jedem ein goldenes Amulett überstreift.

Dann ist Cordelia soweit für das Abenteuer, wie sie es jemals sein wird.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia gewinnt und Spike seine Beherrschung anlässlich des Triumphs verliert.

_None of them can stop us now,_  
_We will make it through somehow –_

Tara steht mit geschlossenen Augen aufrecht in der Mitte des Pentagramms. Ihre Lippen bewegen sich lautlos, geben den Takt vor für das leichte Wippen ihres Oberkörpers als sie sich in Trance begibt.

Ihre Augen öffnen sich, glänzendes Prisma anstatt einer Iris, „Bidge'n, Kwè.“

Und das ist wohl ihr Stichwort. Cordelia nimmt entschlossen Wesleys Hand, der schließt die Verbindung zu Spike. Der Vampir greift an Tara vorbei und packt Lilahs dargebotene Hand, die mit der anderen Drusillas einfängt. Die Vampirin stöhnt entzückt, als sie die Macht tatsächlich kostet, die wie verschüttetes Parfum schwer im Raum hängt und für einige Sekunden glaubt Cordelia, dass sie die Beherrschung verliert.

Mit ihrem Wahnsinn den Zeitplan durcheinander bringt oder sie alle verseucht. Bevor sie von einem gelb funkelnden Blick empfangen wird, der wie Diamanten und Klingen schneidet. Fast zuviel Klarheit spiegelt. Denn Drusilla in ihrem schneeweißen Seidenkleid ist nicht das schwache Glied in ihrer Kette. Cordelia bleibt es.

Der Zwiespalt, ob sie sich so sehr von der übergeschnappten Vampirin unterscheidet, wie es die schwarzweiße Oberfläche suggeriert, flackert auf und Cordelia starrt Spike aufgewühlt an. Seine blauen Augen sprühen elektrische Funken und er erwidert ruhig ihren fragenden Blick. Gibt ihr Zeit. Die Magie knistert hell um sie herum. Tanzt erwartungsvoll in der stehenden Luft und es wird Zeit ihrem Schöpfer gegenüberzutreten. Cordelia ist nur eine Kreatur von drei, die Angelus entworfen hat und sie hofft darauf, dass die anderen zwei Angel geistig beschäftigt halten, um ihre Haltung nicht zu gefährden.

Sie hegt leisen Zweifel an dieser optimistischen Annahme.

Drusillas Hand ist ruhig, die ihr offeriert wird und Cordelia spürt die letzte Beklommenheit sich verflüchtigen, als sie danach greift. Ihre Verdammung ist nur ein Weg der Wiedergutmachung und letztlich ist es egal, wer die Schulden bezahlt, die sich in ihrer Vergangenheit angesammelt haben. Wenigstens zwischen ihnen besteht kein Grund zur Sorge, dass die Raten unnötig verschleppt werden.

Den ewiglangen Augenblick als die Verbindung sich vervollständigt und Macht und Stärke der Fünf durch ihren Körper fluten. Ihn zum klingen bringen wie eine Stimmgabel, die sich für keine Frequenz entscheiden kann. Alle abdeckt. Die Aufnahmefähigkeit von den Hexen multipliziert wird. So dass ihr Fassungsvermögen fast gesprengt wird, als die Stärke von denjenigen überspringt, die vor ihnen diese Rollen ausgefüllt haben. Die versteinerten Fußstapfen in denen sie wandeln, in dem Spiel, das nie die Regeln ändert, sondern nur die Spieler ersetzt.

Energien so namenlos und alt, dass sie leicht Raum und Zeit verbiegen.

Ehrfurchtvoll schwingen lassen, bevor sie sich gleißend aufheben.

Cordelia denkt, dass Xander das Holodeck ihres Geistes gefallen hätte. Auch ohne Klingonen. Die Zwischenwelt ist eine nächtliche kalifornische Geröllwüste deren Boden Sonnenstrahlen in den schwarzen Himmel wirft. Sternenlose Öde. Verkehrte Logik und trotzdem wunderschön anzusehen. Die Teilnehmer dieses Ritus sind aus ihrer Enge befreit, verteilen sich über die Fläche eines Baseballfeldes.

Die zwei Pentagramme sind verschmolzen, bilden glühende Lavalinien im Sand, die sie einschließen. Die Mitte ist pulsierendes Licht und Cordelia ahnt, dass die Hexen ihnen den Weg zurück offen halten. Die Amulette strahlen unnatürlich hell. Haben ihren gelben Goldglanz verloren, schimmern fast weiß im dunklen Zwielicht.

All das sind Eindrücke für die sie nur Sekundenbruchteile benötigt.

Sind nicht das was ihre Aufmerksamkeit halten.

Spike und Angel ungefähr zehn Meter links von ihr entfernt dagegen schon. Spürt Angels Blick wie eine störende Liebkosung auf ihrer Haut und ihre Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Der Ekel materialisiert sich, windet sich schlangenförmig in ihrem Bauch. Lässt ihr Herz mit Vollgas davonrasen. Sie lag nicht so falsch mit ihrem Fluchtinstinkt. Will instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und hält mit Anstrengung ihren Grund.

Sieht wie Spikes Fäuste sich ballen und dessen gut versteckte Depression sich in sprungbereite Aggression verwandelt. Cordelia weiß, dass dies nicht der richtige Ort für diese alten Scharmützel ist und ihre Aufgabe zu bedeutungsvoll, um sie durch spontane Gefühlsentladungen zu vereiteln. Egal wie gut diese sich anfühlen können, denn sie hätte nichts dagegen Angel am Boden zu sehen. Wortwörtlich. Wieder einmal.

Schüttelt den Kopf. Einmal langsam und Spike versteht.

Impulse haben hier keinen Bestand, wenn sie sich bis in alle Ewigkeit nachhallen.

Buffy steht knapp zwei Meter vor ihr in dem kleineren Pentagramm, das LA bildet und Cordelia geht die wenigen Schritte bis sie neben der Jägerin steht. Schutz und Schild, bietet genug Ablenkung für die beiden beseelten Vampire und deren Dolche im Meuchelblick. Spikes Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich auf seine Ikone und Cordelia vernachlässigt Angel so gut sie kann in dem Gesamteindruck.

Wesley behält Recht. Es ist nicht all das, was sie sich in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen ausgemalt hat. Denn Cordelia hat mit ungefiltertem Hass gerechnet und das ausbleiben, ist merkwürdig.

Ist trotzdem mehr, als sie fühlen will und sie kämpft damit Angel zu ignorieren.

Auszublenden. Ihm keine Macht über sich einzuräumen. Zu gestatten.

Damit dass ihre Beine nicht nachgeben und sie die Balance hält.

Cordelia der Jägerin einen wachsamen Blick zuwirft und Buffys Lächeln ist angespannt und verloren. Beinhaltet Mitleid und das ist immer am härtesten zu ertragen. Das Mitgefühl sich so natürlich einstellt wie atmen und Cordelia ahnt, dass sie es in verkehrten Rollen auch nicht zurückhalten könnte. Sie hat Fragen und weiß, dass sie hier keine Antworten bekommen wird. Aber sie brennen trotzdem, reißen an ihr. Die Hand dagegen ist bestimmt, die sich tröstend, um Cordelias Rechte schließt und sie nickt Buffy dankbar zu, bevor sie die vertrauten Wesen vor sich in Augenschein nimmt.

Den mystischen Zirkel, den sie bilden und die Skale war ihr nie so bewusst, die ihre Familie auf Erden abdeckt. Sie sind das Alpha und das Omega. Ohne Mächte, die eingreifen und sie zu ihren Werkzeugen machen. Instrumente und Kriegstrommeln. Soviel überschriebene und unbeendete Geschichte zwischen ihnen allen und Cordelia glaubt zum ersten Mal mit all der Überzeugung, die sie in sich trägt, dass sie zusammen die Welt aus den Angeln heben können.

Sie Buffy loslässt, weil zuviel Nähe trotzdem schwer zu erdulden ist.

Sie repräsentieren einen Aspekt, aber sie sind nicht Eins.

Auch wenn Cordelia annimmt, dass Buffy sie versteht. Genauso spielerisch leicht ihren Beweggrund nachvollziehen kann, der Cordelia in Spikes Arme treibt, wenn es darauf ankommt. Diese Wahrheit je an die angestrengt nachpolierte Oberfläche kommen wird.

Das Licht ist erst mit der Dunkelheit vollständig bedient. Den Schattenmentoren, die ihren Weg begleiten und sie fortwährend in Versuchung führen. Die perfekte Ergänzung stets begehrenswert ist. Bis die Hürden so undeutlich in der Nacht zu erkennen sind, dass sie mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit drüber stolpern.

Sich selbst in ihren Traumgebilden verfangen und auflösen.

Die Schärfe kommt mit jeder abgewetzten Schicht zutage, die sie abgetragen haben. Abgeschliffen auf den Gleisen, die ihnen das Schicksal gelegt hat und unfähig gewesen, die Kollision zu verhindern. Jedes Warnsignal überfahren, das Tempo nie gedrosselt und warum haben sie den Eingriff von oben erwartet? Wenn sie nicht sehen wollten.

Zu taub für den Alarm geworden sind, der vom Fahrtwind übertönt wurde.

Angels Fluch ist aufgehoben. Aber die Freifahrt hat Cordelia mit ihrer Pein bezahlt und das unglaubliche Panorama kann nicht Buffys sein. Die Jägerin wird dieses verbotene Fenster nicht anrühren. Selbst wenn Angel sie reizt. Es immer tun wird. Wird sie den Schwindel erregenden Ausblick meiden. Cordelia die Finger von ihm lassen wird, weil sie bei seinem Anblick mit ihrem Mageninhalt kämpft und damit die ungesunde Taubheit zu vernachlässigen, die ihr Herz zum stillstehen und toben bringt. Unter anderem.

Ohne dass sie die Seelentiefe seiner Augen austangiert.

Sie fühlt sich abgestumpft. Nicht bereit ihn je wieder anzustrahlen.

Es irgendwie unfair erscheint, wenn Cordelia sich den Luxus von Objektivität leistet, denn es ist nicht deren Fehler. War ihr vereintes Unterlassen. Sie haben nie kollektiv nach einer Lösung für Angels Fluch gesucht. Es als Fakt akzeptiert. Gottgegeben obwohl keiner so recht an eben diesen glauben kann. Zumindest nicht unvoreingenommen, bedingungslos und ohne Kritik.

Trotzdem nie gründlich recherchiert und sich auf veraltete Prophezeiungen verlassen.

Cordelia denkt, dass Spike und sie insgesamt in dieser Vierer-Konstellation mehr Glück haben. Ihr Pech schon ausgereizt ist. Es war, lange bevor sich ihre Pfade kreuzten und sie bereits vom überlebensgroßen Schicksal in Form von den zwei Helden aufs Kreuz gelegt worden sind. Deren Brandzeichen eingraviert sind. Auf ihren Seelen und in dem geschundenen Fleisch. Wundgescheuert. Nur davon überrascht, wie sie soweit weg vom Ausgangspunkt abgestürzt sind. Sie sind zu hoch geflogen und haben ihr eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen verloren.

So dass das Aufstehen qualvolle Mühe bereitete.

Cordelia weiß, dass die Vergangenheit der Vampire noch verworrener ist. Mehr Kränkungen und Blut hinter ihnen liegen, als dass es je simple sein wird sich in die Augen zu sehen.

Oder die kurze Distanz in Frieden zu überbrücken. Ohne gebrüllte Kampfansage.

Ihr reicht ihr blutgetränkter Acker.

Kann ausmachen, wie beide die Luft einziehen und sich gegenseitig ihre Geheimnisse rauben. Geblähte Nüstern und zu animalisch für ihren Zustand. Kann den Moment erkennen, indem Angel Drusilla an Spike wahrnimmt. Dessen verwirrte Überraschung, die die Scham aus seinem Blick stiehlt und mit einer dunkleren Nuance durchsetzt.

Spike Buffy an ihm bemerkt und er Cordelia mit einem Kopfschütteln die Frage beantwortet, die dabei war sich einzustellen. Die Bestätigung eines Faktes, dass die Märtyrer platonisches Grenzland nicht überschritten haben, ansonsten wäre die Prügelei nicht ausgeblieben.

Ein weiteres belauschtes Gespräch zwischen Wes und ihr.

Nur diesmal ist ihr das Drama erspart geblieben.

Fragt sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob Spike noch einen stichhaltigen Grund hatte, sie und ihr Bett heute zu meiden. Drusillas zu suchen. Auf ihre Panikwäsche zu vertrauen und die eingefahrene Routine mit Stress umzugehen. Denn sie bezweifelt, dass Angel allzu tief in ihrer Witterung graben wird und diese verwischte Fährte verfolgen. Der Wind steht günstig, weht ihr angenehm lau ins Gesicht, hält ihren Geruch von ihm fern.

Wenn ist es nur eine Überlegung von vielen für Spike gewesen und sie richtet sich auf. Zu ihrer vollen Größe. Überragt Buffy, so wie es ihre Körperstatur eigentlich verlangt, wenn sie nicht vor Angst zusammensackt.

Begegnet Angels aufgewühltem Blick mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Schmettert ihm den Trotz entgegen, den Spike hinter ihm stehend nicht ausdrücken kann. Ohne die Distanz zu überwinden oder Angels Interesse auf sich zu ziehen. Den sie an seiner Stelle fühlt. Fühlen will. Besinnt sich auf den Zorn angesichts all dessen, was er ihnen geraubt hat und nicht die flüchtige Chance von mehr Schmerz. Von dem tonnenschweren Leid, das er alleine tragen muss, weil er der Verursacher bleibt.

Ob mit oder ohne Seele, trägt er die Verantwortung für seine Taten schlussendlich allein.

So wie sie. Denn sie hat ihn nie darüber aufgeklärt, dass sie auch ihre Finger im schmutzigen Spiel hatte. Seine Reue ist zu vertraut und sie kann damit leben, wird ihr klar. Sie kann mit dem schwarzen Blick leben, der all die Wärme aus seinen Augen stiehlt, wenn er sie anblickt, solange seine Seele fixiert ist. Solange Angelus ein Schatten bleibt, der nur ihr die Sicht trübt, aber nicht das Individuum in Anspruch nimmt. Und sie versöhnt sich ein Stück mehr mit der brutalen Vorgehensweise, die von ihrem älteren Selbst gewählt worden ist.

Bereinigt die dunklen Flecken auf ihrer Seele, macht sie transparenter.

Durchscheinender für Vergebung.

Nicht genug, dass sie Buffy ihr Okay gibt oder ihm. Aber es ist ein Anfang.

Lorne lacht überwältigt von der gespannten Ruhe auf und Cordelia wird klar, dass ihr Drama den Verkehr behindert und jeder die groteske Unfallstelle begafft, die sie vier bilden. Lässt ihren Blick auf die reinen Dämonen fallen, die die Spitze schräg hinter der beseelten Dunkelheit einnehmen.

Drusilla ist einer Statue gleich, nur ihr Lächeln strahlt ekstatisch in Angels Richtung und ihr weißes Brautkleid flattert im Wind. Der violette Anzug steht Lorne ausgezeichnet, obwohl er mit seiner Partnerin des Abends auf jeder denkbaren Ebene hart kontrastiert.

Die Dämonen sind beide empathisch und die Gemeinsamkeiten enden genau dort.

Dunkles Purpur bringt seine Grünnuance zum Strahlen und Cordelia lächelt zögernd.

Sein Blick drückt warmes Verständnis aus, so wie immer. So wie bei jedem Dämon, der je ins Caritas gekommen ist, um seine Aura offen zu legen und seinen Rat einzuholen. Lorne bildet sich nie ein Urteil und vielleicht ist dies der einzige Hinweis, dass er keine Seele sein eigen nennen kann. Der Grund, warum er in anderen Wesen lesen kann und verborgene Innenwelten so leicht ergründen. Bei seinen Expeditionen nie verloren geht.

Cordelia weiß es nicht, aber es hört sich logisch genug in ihrem Kopf an.

„Sollen wir loslegen?“ Lorne wartet nicht auf die Antwort des Kreises, dreht sich stattdessen zu Drusilla um, charmant, „Wagen wir ein Tänzchen, meine Teuerste?“

Die vollführt einen formvollendeten Knicks, bevor sie die dargebotenen Hände ergreift. Die beiden Dämonen zusammen einen Walzer auf dem sandigen Parket darbieten und Lorne sie mit einer stilvollen Pirouette in der flimmernden Mitte entlässt.

Ganz der Gentleman, „Madame, es war mir eine Ehre und ich unterwerfe mich Ihnen bedingungslos.“

Drusilla kichernd seine Niederlage mit Handschlag annimmt und die beiden schimmernd ihre Konturen verlieren. Ihre Kraft sich auf den Rest des Zirkels in Form von weißem Flutlicht überträgt, das sich aus den goldenen Amuletten ergießt. Die Helligkeit ist überwältigend und ebnet nicht ab, sondern lässt das Licht der Hexen anschwellen und fließend pulsieren.

Gibt ihnen die ersten zarten Pastellflecken in all dem Weiß.

Nachdem auch die Amulette unsichtbar in all dem Glanz geworden sind, tritt Lilah rechts von Cordelia vor. Rempelt Faith an, die sich mürrisch fügt. Im Zentrum angekommen, barsch, „Das hier wird morgen früh nie passiert sein, Anwaltsschlampe.“

Die grinst brutal, „Sagst du das zu allen deinen fehlgeschlagenen Eroberungen, Faith? Oder nur zu denen, die heißer sind?“ Aufziehend, „Komm schon, es sind nur drei Worte. Du kannst sie für mich auch flüstern.“

Faith schürzt die Lippen, dann glimmt amüsiert der Wunsch nach Vergeltung in ihren dunklen Augen auf. Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass Wesley den Tag verfluchen wird, an dem er die beiden unter dem Dach des Hyperions als Verbündete zusammenbrachte. Cordelia sieht mögliche Attentate, definitive Schuldzuweisungen und einen heißen ménage à trois für den Wächter in absehbarer Zukunft und ihr Grinsen ist diesmal breit.

Ihre Augen gehen zu dem Mann, der kritisch den Austausch von Feindseligkeiten beobachtet. Seine Hände stecken lässig in den hinteren Jeanstaschen. Die entspannte Haltung drückt unbesorgte Zuversicht aus und keine Gefahr. Für Wesley läuft alles nach Plan.

Cordelia atmet erleichtert auf.

Gerufener Ratschlag von ihm, „Es ist nur Show, Faith.“

Die blickt ihn an, genervt, „Das ist einfach für die Siegerseite zu behaupten. Sag ihr lieber, dass sie sich auf Reparationen gefasst machen soll.“

„Sag du es ihr. Deine Ehre, nicht meine Reputation. Das ist unter euch.“

Gunn lacht auf und dreht sich zu Wes, „Benzin auf die offene Flamme, Engländer? Unkluger Schachzug. Kein Wunder habt ihr die Kolonien an uns verloren, wenn das eure Vorstellung von Schlichtung ist.“

„Ich ziehe mich diplomatisch aus dem Konflikt zurück, den folgenden Bürgerkrieg überlasse ich dir, Experte.“ Provokante Liebenswürdigkeit, „Die Frage ist nur, ob du der Versklavung entgehen kannst.“

„Ihr Interesse gilt dir und es kommen unruhige Zeiten auf dich zu, Wes. Während Texas von mir erobert ist und meine Ranch mit Waffengewalt verteidigt wird.“

„Oh Gunn, da gibt es so viele Pointen die eine Schlachtbank, einen Hornochsen und eine naive Kuh beinhalten. Musst du es mir so einfach machen?“ Lilah verdreht die Augen, gleichgültig an Faith gerichtet, „Lynchen wir ihn also später. Und seit wann bist du so ein Sensibelchen, Slayer? Immerhin habe ich deine Entlassung bewirkt. Gib etwas guten Willen zurück, dann sind wir vorerst quitt.“

„Wir sind noch lange nicht quitt. Ich schulde dir was.“ Langsam, als ob es Faith tatsächlich Überwindung kostet oder es zu unüblich ist Dankbarkeit in Worte zu packen, „Ich gebe auf.“

Lilah nimmt die dargebotene Hand, ohne Umschweife oder weitere Sticheleien.

Licht und Kraft. Zuviel davon und Cordelia schließt die Lider.

Benötigt einen langen Moment um diese und ihre vibrierenden Sinne wieder zu öffnen.

Pastell hat sich in eine bunte Diskokugel gewandelt, deren Farben in unregelmäßigen Mustern satt auf dem fahlen Sand reflektiert werden. Wesley legt Gunn die Hand auf die Schultern, schmunzelnd, „Du hast mein tief empfundenes Beileid, Bonanza.“

„Dabei war ich mir so sicher, dass es Schadenfreude ist, die in deinem Gesicht zu finden ist.“

Aalglatt, „So kann man sich täuschen.“

Die beiden fallen automatisch in den Gleichschritt von zu vielen Nächten, die sie sich in LA um die Ohren geschlagen haben. Benötigen keine großen Worte und Cordelia überlegt, ob Wes’ Interesse an Fred unter seinem schlechten Gewissen begraben wurde, als er sich um die gebrochene Frau in ihrem Apartment kümmerte. Ob es dort ausgeglüht ist, als er mit zuviel Asche einer unbedachten Liebe konfrontiert war.

Einer Rose aus Narben und dem gebrochenem Löwinnenherz.

Oder ob er einfach nicht den Kopf frei hatte, bis es zu spät war.

Cordelia ist nicht der Nabel der Welt und sie neigt dazu, das zu vernachlässigen. In all ihren tiefsinnigen Betrachtungen, um ihre Eingeweide drinnen zu behalten und Angels Augen auf ihrem Fleisch als verständliche Neugier abzutun. Ihren Kopf mit anderen Rätseln beschäftigt zu halten, damit sie ihre Besonnenheit nicht abschaltet und auf Autopilot in die andere Richtung rennt.

Sie kann keine unterschwelligen Spannungen zwischen den Kumpels erkennen und das obwohl sie sich einbildet, relativ gut deren jeweilige Fassaden zu durchschauen.

Im Brennpunkt der 70er Party angekommen, „Also Mann, die Niederlage ist meine.“

Wesley starrt Cordelia einen Augenblick unsicher an. Sein Unbehagen sie zurückzulassen offensichtlich, während das Licht grellbunt über seine Haut flutet. Sie nickt ihm mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln zu und einem festen, „Bis später, Jungs.“

Der Wächter sich auf seinen Part dieses Ritus besinnt und Wes Gunn eine High Five gibt, die sie in ihre Welt entlässt. Die Stärke sich auf die verbleibenden Vier überträgt und als Cordelia nach dieser Lichtexplosion die Augen öffnet, hat sich die Lava einen neuen Weg gebahnt. Die Pentagramme haben sich in eine Raute verwandelt. Die Erde ist aufgerissen, um die Abstände gleich werden zu lassen, ohne dass sie sich bewegen.

Die Stille liegt greifbar in der Luft, fast wie ein autonomes fünftes Wesen und die Lichtkugel der Hexen ist verschwunden. Ist ersetzt worden durch die nun rot glühenden Strahlen außerhalb der Raute, die diese Szenerie ungemütlich beleuchten. Cordelia zu sehr an Hölle erinnern. Das Glühen, das in jedem Bildnis, das sie je davon gesehen hat, impliziert ist und sogar die grauen Metallstiche in ihrem Kopf mit Feuer einfärbte.

Sie ist sich unschlüssig, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollen.

Es gab nie exakte Anweisungen für diesen Part des Rituals, nur Vermutungen.

Und Cordelia starrt hilflos links zu Spike, weil es einfacher ist als Angel anzusehen, der ihr gegenüber steht. Norden markiert, während sie Süden widerspiegelt. Buffy die Himmelsrichtung des Sonnenaufgangs für sich beanspruchen kann und Spike des Sonnenunterganges. Sie hat keine Ahnung, woher sie das weiß, ohne Sternkonstellationen zur Orientierung oder Dämmerung. Sie weiß es einfach.

So wie die zugrunde liegende Ordnung in dem Chaos unübersehbar ist.

Der Wind pfeift in ihren Ohren, wandelt sich in gespenstisches Heulen.

„Die Erde kann vom Wasser fortgespült werden, richtig?“ Buffy stimmt Spike stockend zu und Cordelia wird klar, dass jeder einzelne sein Element in den Knochen rufen hört. „Also lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen, Slayer. Ob ich dich noch einmal nass machen kann, um der alten Zeiten willen.“

Buffys Schnauben enthält erwachenden Kampfwillen, aufsässig, „Davon träumst du wohl.“

Cordelia erwartet einen vor Sarkasmus tropfenden Konter und wird nicht enttäuscht, „Schon eine zu lange Zeit. In tausend Variationen, Buffy. Also erfüll mir meinen einzigen Herzenswunsch.“

Sie fragt sich, ob für Buffy die Wahrheit dahinter so kristallklar herauszuhören ist.

Dass Spike sie nie am Boden sehen wollten. Immer erhaben.

Uneinsichtig, als sie auf ihn zugeht, „Wie könnte ich dir den abschlagen? Nachdem du dich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus Sunnydale verpisst hast und damit meinen doch jetzt erfüllt hast.“

Cordelia denkt nicht und seufzt unwillig.

Der legt Kohlen nach, verdammend, „Hey, immerhin habe ich dir den Weg zur Stadt der Engel mit meinem diabolischen Plan, Cor von dort zu entführen, freigeschaufelt. Er war bedeutend leichter zu nehmen, als die kurze Strecke aus deinem Grab, oder Jägerin? Und übereilter.“

Die schluckt und presst dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Rede nicht so über was das du nicht verstehst, Spike. Es ist komplizierter und deine Seele stand damals nicht zur Deba-“

Bitter, „Oh, ich verstehe zu genau, Buffy. Glaub mir.“

Nachsichtiger, „Spike.“

„Lass es.“

Sie wundert sich nicht, wie deren Beziehung auf die horizontale Ebene eskaliert ist, als sie den beiden im Profil zusieht. Sie treffen sich in der Mitte zu ihrem speziellen Tanz. Umkreisen sich ohne Nachdenken. Verwandelnd sich fließend in ihre Elemente mit jedem Schritt und die Regenwolke weicht die Statue ein. Zerfrisst sie, bis sie als dreckiges Rinnsal an die Grenzen der Raute stößt. Dort zischend von der Lava aufgehalten wird, der Dampf in der Luft steht und die Erde eine Kruste bildet

Angels leise Worte werden zu ihr herüber getragen, „Feuer braucht Luft, ansonsten erstickt es.“

Ihre Augen haben keine Entschuldigung den Vampir vor ihr nicht anzuvisieren und Cordelia nimmt einen stählernen Atemzug und geht einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach dem anderen. Bleibt in kurzer Distanz zu ihm stehen und sie sieht das Fegefeuer seiner Schuld in den beseelten Augen brennen. Wie es sich ausweitet und sein ganzes Wesen konsumiert und sie will es auslöschen. Will seine Existenz beenden und sich befreien und es ist genug, dass sie sich ihm vorenthält.

Sieht ihn lichterloh brennen und hält sich zurück.

Greift nicht ein. Berührt ihn nicht und er zerfällt zu Asche und Staub.

Glüht unter ihrem Blick aus.

Die Flocken wirbeln im aufkommenden Wind, werden von der Böe aufgesammelt und Cordelia schließt besiegt die Augen, als sie ihr ins Gesicht wehen. Wartet auf den nächsten Spezialeffekt mit dem ihr Geist aufwarten kann und wird nicht enttäuscht. Der ohrenbetäubende Glockenhall folgt seinem Abgang, lässt ihre Knochen erbeben. Die Luft wird davon zerrissen und ein Portal manifestiert sich außerhalb des engen Zirkels, den ihre Konfrontationen hinterlassen haben.

Schließt sie ein.

In den wieder goldenen Strahlen des Bodens werden Gestalten sichtbar.

Willow und Tara haben damit nichts zu tun und der Lärm, der aufbrandet, erinnert sie an eine ganze Armee, die sich durch ein Nadelöhr zwängen will, nur um das dahinter liegende Land zu überrennen. Ihre Heimatdimension und das ist zur Einzelaktion eskaliert und der Boden erzittert unter dem Stampfen von bewaffneten Dämonen. Die Luft vibriert in dem Echo von tausenden von Wesen und Cordelia atmet Schwefel.

_Ihr habt es versaut, Cordy. Du hast es gottverdammt versaut._

Der Gedanke ist so klar in all der Anarchie um sie herum und das Angelus sich ausgerechnet jetzt zurückmelden muss, wenig erfreulich. Die Hilflosigkeit überwältigt sie. Diese hoffnungslose Machtlosigkeit über diesen Augenblick und dem was folgt. Folgen wird. Cordelia will in die Knie gehen. Sich zu einem Ball zusammenrollen, der durch die gegnerischen Reihen gekickt werden kann, weil sie es sich verdient hat. Weil es nie eine Lösung außerhalb von Gewalt geben kann. Egal wie imposant die Lichtspiele gewesen sind und wie viele Regenbögen sie in die Nacht gezaubert haben.

Cordelia greift instinktiv nach ihrem Katana, nur um festzustellen, dass sie waffenlos ist.

Die bekannten Dämonen sich goldenen manifestieren, so dass sie jedes Detail erkennen kann, das sie Wesley geschildert hat. Die mitleidlosen Blicke sich auf ihrer Haut festsetzen. Sie wegätzen, durchleuchten. Transparent und kraftlos machen. Sehende Augen, wenn sie sich nur verstecken will. Bis Cordelia sich plötzlich an Wesleys Ausführungen erinnert. An Lilahs siegessicheres Lächeln und manche Geheimnisse müssen gewahrt bleiben, um ihre Macht zu bewahren.

Sie sucht ihre Stimme und all die Schreie, die in ihrem Kopf gefangen sind.

Die dort nie verklungen sind und sich nun sich ihren Weg an die Freiheit bahnen. Kämpfen sich durch das Chaos hindurch, wie das fokussierte Licht ihres Dämons. Bilden keine Schneise, sondern eine Detonationswelle, die von ihr ausgeht. Die Dämonen zurückwirft in die weite Öde der Wüste. Verstärkt durch das Ritual und die Kraft des ruhmvollen Dutzends. Ihren vergessenen Ahnen, die sich kurz zurückmelden. Denn dieser Krieg ist älter als alles was sie je kennen lernen werden. Ihr Schrei erhebt sich wie Spikes primitives Grollen über die Bassline eines nagelneuen Soundystems.

Sie glaubt nicht an viel, aber ausreichend.

Fest genug. An die vertrauten Wesen, die seit Jahren ihren Weg begleiten.

Naiv genug. An einen Sieg, der ohne Blutvergießen durchführbar ist.

Hart genug. An die Balance, die allem zugrunde liegt.

Ihr Brüllen übertönt das Getöse, „Ihr seid nicht erwünscht. Ihr habt keine Einladung zu dieser Welt. Verschwindet dorthin, wo ihr hergekommen seid.“

Und schockierenderweise haben ihre Worte diese Macht.

Denn am Anfang stand das Wort und Cordelia versteht plötzlich welche simple Strategie hinter Lilahs ausgeklügeltem Schlachtplan stand und welchen Status Quo die Anwältin bezwecken wollte und es ist gelungen. Denn das Licht kam später. Folgte der Öde. Und wurde von der Finsternis abgeschieden und Cordelia ist beeindruckt von der fundamentalen Logik.

Dem verdammt einfachen Prinzip, das greift und triumphiert.

Ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie darauf in tausend Jahren nicht gekommen wäre.

Obwohl ihre Hölle von drei Worten ausgelöst wurde, die in einer stürmischen Mainacht unbedacht fielen. Die nie dazu bestimmt gewesen sind, Gehör zu finden. Die von Angel vernommen worden sind und seine Seele aus der Verankerung haben reißen lassen. Denn es war das Paradoxon, das eine Macht und sie benötigten für einen Neustart. Ohne brennende Himmel und fallende Höllen und Cordelia versteht. Zum Teil.

Das Lachen, das sie hört, ist nicht ihres.

Ist nicht die aktuelle Version von ihr, die auf diese Weise triumphiert. Ist älter und so donnernd, dass es abermals in ihren Knochen dröhnt. Den Glockenschlag zu einem Flüstern relativiert. Sich fast eine verkehrte Spiegelwelt einstellen will, bevor sie in ihre Welt fortgerissen wird. Einen Stoß bekommt, der für die andere Cordelia ein leichter Schubs ist und sie durch die Dimensionen schleudert. Der Strudel der Zeit an ihr zerrt. Der Riss zwischen eben dieser schließt. Geheilt wird, was nie hätte verletzt werden dürfen und dann wird sie vom weißen Licht der Hexen fort getragen und sie stimmt in das Lachen ein.

Denn es hört sich so befriedigt an, wie sie sich fühlt.

Cordelia kommt mit Tara taumelnd zurück. Fällt auf die Knie und starrt die Hexe auf dem Boden neben sich einen Moment sprachlos an. Deren Augen tragen den gleichen Schock und ähnliche Verwirrung.

Sie atemlos ein, „Ist es vorbei?“, hervorstößt.

„Ich denke ja.“ Die Blonde schließt die Lider, konzentriert sich angestrengt auf die Verbindung, die sich Cordelia entzieht und das Glühen von Taras Aura ist beinahe übernatürlich für ihren ungeübten Blick. In einer Welt, die wieder den alten Regeln folgt. Beruhigt von ihr, „Willow ist glücklich und wir haben alle wohlbehalten zurückgebracht.“

Sie sich beide aufrappeln und lachend auf die Füße kommen.

Cordelia unterdrückt das Bedürfnis, die Atlantikgruppe für die nächsten Stunden selig zu umarmen - gerade so. Hoffnungsvoll mit geringer Verspätung von Wesley, „Folglich keine Verluste unterwegs?“

Lilah wirft selbstbewusst ein, „Überlass die Rituale den Profis und deinen Pessimismus der Vergangenheit. Schließlich habt ihr mich jetzt auf eurer Seite. Wir sollten feiern.“ Nach einem eingehenden Blick auf Cordelia, „Die menschlichen Teilnehmer des Kräftemessens räumen das Feld. Ihr tut, was ihr tun müsst.“

Der Kloß ist zurück und die Erkenntnis, dass kein Sieg ohne Opferlamm auskommt.

Spike hat sich neben Dru aufgebaut und Lilah lenkt Wesley und Tara geschickt zum Ausgang. Die Stille ihres Abgangs lastet gewitterschwer über dem Wohnzimmer und Cordelia sammelt ihren Mut zusammen, um das hier gut zu beenden.

Es war eigentlich ein Versprechen, das ein leichtes zu halten sein sollte.

Sie in den letzten Monaten genug Erfahrung im Töten von Vampiren gesammelt hat und ihre Finger wünschen sich die vertraute Baumwolle ihres Katanas herbei, während ihr Kopf leise protestiert, dass es zu anonym wäre. Kein guter Tod. Kein persönlicher. Ihr Blick das Wohnzimmer auseinander nimmt und zu viele provisorische Waffen findet, die sie nicht einsetzen will. Vergessene Essstäbchen. Liegengelassene Bleistifte.

Alles kann eine Waffe sein und sie will das nicht unnötig hinauszögern.

Drus Geduld auf die Probe stellen und diese tritt auf Cordelia zu.

Legt ihr das abgebrochene Ende eines Trommelschlägers in die Hand, den sie aus den Falten ihres lilienweißen Kleides holt. Zu winzig, um etwas anderes als ein Spielzeug zu sein und getrocknetes Blut färbt das gesplitterte Ende dunkelbraun. Cordelia schaut langsam auf. Es ist nicht so, als ob sie sich je vorgemacht hat, dass die Wahnsinnige vor ihr nicht auch Täterin ist.

Die Opferrolle vor einer langen Zeit abgestreift hat.

Wen sie als Bräutigam bevorzugt, „Ich habe immer nach seinem Takt getanzt. Möchtest du wissen, wie süß ihre Schreie in meinem Ohr geklungen haben? Wie viele ich habe verstummen lassen?“

Cordelia dreht gedankenlos das Holzstückchen, macht es zu einer todbringenden Waffe in ihren Fingern. Ihre Faust schließt sich und es fühlt sich nach Nichts an. Nach Allem, das ihr je durch die Finger gerinnt ist. Nach heißer Luft und einem schmählichen Finale.

Drusillas harsche Atemzüge übertönen ihre eigenen. Branden in ihren Ohren auf und sie konzentriert sich auf die dunklen Klippen und nicht Spikes Licht dahinter. Nicht das Geschrei der Kinder, die mit einem bluttriefenden Monster über ihren Bettchen erwacht sind, weil der Vater dumm genug war, diese mysteriöse Fremde auf einen Drink einzuladen.

Der ewige Beschützer steht hinter seiner dunklen Königin, kommt einen Schritt näher.

Drusilla lehnt sich gegen ihr Childe, selbst vergessend lasziv gegen ihn schlängelnd. Ihr Wispern ist inständig, „Kennst du die schlechte Idee, die sich zu sanft anfühlt, um Schaden anzurichten? Deren Gift zu schleichend ist, um rechtzeitig zum wirksamen Gegenmittel zu greifen? Das ist meine Essenz. Das bin ich. Der Sündenfall ohne Erkenntnis.“

Damit legt sie Spikes Hand über die linke Brust, „Die Büchse der Pandora. Husch, Cordelia, wirst du mich zerstören, bevor ich Facetten von ihm für immer entweihe? Sein lupenreines Inneres für dich besudele? Oder blickst du mich mit deinen Kuhaugen an, während wir dir zeigen, was dämonische Liebe auch sein kann, pequeña hermana?“

Cordelia braucht die letzten Splitter Romantik, die sie sich gerettet hat.

Ihre Stimme bricht, „Nein.“

„Hältst du mich unter Verschluss, ihn oder dich, meine Kleine, oder nur die Hoffnung? Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, zusammen mit der Ergebenheit. Den Tempel, den du errichtet hast, ist steinern. Ohne eingehauchtes Leben und mich fröstelt, sogar in deinem Sonnenschein.“

Spikes Arme schließen sich eng, um die zierliche Figur. Sein Gesicht schwebt neben Drusillas, undeutlicher Fleck in dem dunklen Sog, der Cordelia erfasst hat. Sein Kinn reibt gegen die zarte Schulter. Er hat keine Wärme zu teilen, nur Liebe und die stirbt mit der Hoffnung.

Ohne Fixstern und sanfte Melodien, die der Mond summt.

Die kindliche Kaiserin mit ihrer Hand unter Cordelias Kinn und tausendundeiner Art zu morden. Sie näher ziehend und die Märchenmetaphern gehen ihr aus, als sie in den blaugrauen Dunst starrt. Tiefer gleitet.

Drusilla begehrlich weiterflüstert, „Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen uns beide zu lieben. Mir auch nicht. Wir Dämonen teilen, was wir lieben. Bedingungslos. Treue ist frei interpretierbar und hat sie sich einmal eingestellt, nicht so leicht zu überwinden. Egal was wir sehen. Wer unser Bett teilt. Wer unsere Leiber brennen lässt und unsere Träume verschlingt.“

Belegt, „Du hast dich bereits für deinen letzten Wunsch entschieden, Drusilla.“

„Und wenn ich um einen letzten Kuss flehe?“ Das Raubtier ist berechnend, Drus Lächeln tückisch und Cordelia zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Er nennt dich Kwé und wäre das nicht königliches Erbarmen?“

Drusillas Fragen wachsen ihr über den Kopf und Cordelia schaut Spike an, der seinem Sire in nichts nachsteht, was das Raubtier anbelangt. Keine Hilfestellung bietet, die Verwirrung aufzulösen und sie stellt ihre Bedenken zurück.

_Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss ist ein Kuss._

Ihre Zustimmung folgt mit einem langsamen Nicken und Drusilla beugt sich in ihre Richtung. Cordelia zuckt instinktiv zurück und es ist Spikes rechte Hand in ihrem Haar, die sie im Bannkreis hält. Die Drusilla erlaubt ihre Lippen zu erforschen und die Waffe ist nicht vergessen, nur gegen das tote Herz gepresst, um den letzten Abstand zu wahren.

Der Freiraum schmilzt mit der Zungenspitze, die in ihren Mund vorschnellt. Viperngleich. Süßes Gift. Verdorbenes Aroma von exotischen Früchten, die gekostet und nie verdaut worden sind.

Ihre Lippen taub machen und ihren Kopf schwer.

Bilder freisetzen, die sie krank machen und klar zeigen, dass nicht jeder zu retten ist, der sich in der Dunkelheit verirrt. Der Achterbahntrip in Drusillas Geist eine böswillige Affäre bleibt und sie ihrem Sire in ihrer raffinierte Melodie in nichts nachsteht. Das Duett der Zwei, Horrorfilme klischeehaft und vorhersehbar wirken lässt. Die Zufälligkeit mit der sie ihre Opfer auserkoren haben.

Drusillas Verlorenheit. Die schneidende Einsamkeit, die nie abgestreift werden konnte.

Sich auch nach zwölf Dekaden nie in die Illusion von Nähe wandelte.

Denn es gab keine Befriedung, nur den Hunger.

Spikes Blut feine Spur im englischen Nebel und Cordelia kann nicht anders. Schließt die Augen. Kennt die Fußstapfen, die Drusilla für sie legt und sie ist keine Beute mehr und der Raubzug nur auf ihren Mund beschränkt. Scharfe Fangzähne, die ihre Lippen aufreißen und ihr Blut strömen lassen, weil Drusilla sich nie das unschändliche Teilen angewöhnt hat.

Nie gelernt hat was ihres und seines und niemandes ist.

Was unangetastet bleiben sollte.

Die Aufnahmefähigkeit stets auf die Gegenwart beschränkt, ganz egal wie detailliert die Aussichten auf die Zukunft sind. Erschüttert, „Spike hat nicht übertrieben, du schmeckst nach Sonne, Kwé.“

Und damit zieht der Cordelia an seinen Körper, die unvergessene Waffe rastet ins Schloss und lässt sie heute Nacht ein zweites Mal mit Asche im Mund zurück. Verwandelt das Holz in ihrer Hand in Staub und Splitter, die sich in ihre Handfläche bohren, bevor ihre Finger flach auf Spikes Brust zum ruhen kommen.

Die Erkenntnis einer Sturmfront in seinen Augen gleich und Cordelia steht still.

Lässt das Déjà Vu empor fluten und ihr den Atem nehmen.

Effektiver als es sein Sire mit einem Kuss gekonnt hat. Denn das ist persönlicher. Ist ihr Verschulden und Cordelia wartet ab. Während Spike sich entscheidet, ob er ein weiteres Mal in die Knie geht oder sie als kurzfristigen Halt akzeptiert.

Er tut letzteres und gibt dem Dämon die Vorherrschaft.

Nicht der Seele. Nicht der Trauer.

Cordelia ist nur sehr begrenzt verblüfft von seiner heftigen Reaktion.

Spikes Hand um ihre Kehle und ihre Füße baumeln über dem weißen Boden.

Wütende Dämonvisage. Zähne fletschend unter ihrem Gesicht und Cordelia ignoriert die eingetrichterten Abwehrbewegungen. Lässt Training, Training sein und hält still. Gibt ihm die Oberhand für was auch immer er aus seinem System kriegen muss.

Provoziert nichts und als er sie auf die Couch wirft, knallt sie gegen das Kopfstück.

Die Sterne explodieren vor ihren Augen und Cordelia braucht einen Moment, um sich in dieser Konstellation neu zu orientieren und bis dahin ist er auf ihr. Er sein Universum verloren hat und seinen Sire von ihrer Hand. Egal, ob sie an ein Wort gebunden war oder nur seiner Bewegung gefolgt ist. Da ist nichts das diesen Verrat im Augenblick für ihn entschuldigt.

Seinen Schmerz schmälert.

Seine verdammte Rage versengt sie, wie der Höllenwind der ihr in der Zwischenwelt erspart geblieben ist und Cordelia röchelt, weil er ihre verfluchte Luftröhre quetscht. Über ihr kauert und sie greift nach seiner Hand, drückt die Stelle, die ihn den Griff lösen lässt, so unwillkürlich wie es jeder Reflex tut.

Sein Fauchen ist frustriert und sie greift kurz entschlossen nach seinem Gürtel. Hält sich nicht damit auf die Hand zu brechen. Kämpft kurz und siegreich mit seiner Jeans. Das Shirt reißt unter ihrer anderen Hand und ihre Kleider waren als Rüstung gedacht und enttäuschen nicht. Geben nicht unter seinem ungeduldigen Gezerre nach und sie grinst ihn überlegen an, facht seine Weißglut weiter an.

Den Jähzorn, den sie scharlachrot auf ihrer Zunge schmecken kann.

Sein Mund, der ihr keine Geheimnisse mehr zugesteht und seiner Liebe, die ihr nicht traut. Es nie hätte tun sollen und der Betrug verbrennt Cordelia nicht. Macht sie nur greifbar und pulsierend unter seinem Körper. Lässt ihre Beherrschung in Flammen aufgehen und Cordelia hat sich nicht im Griff, aber seiner strapaziert ihre Hüftknochen und es ist sengend und verzweifelt.

Da klingelt ein Handy im Hintergrund.

Sie beide wissen, dass es Angel ist, der nach dem Verbleib seines Childes fragen will und Spikes Mordlust im Blick verstärkt sich. Blendet für einen Moment, den ihre Finger ungefragt dazu nutzen die Verschnürung ihrer Hose zu öffnen. Seinem aussichtslosen Reißen entgegenzukommen, diese endlich über ihre Hüften zu schieben.

Atemlos von ihr, „Willst du es ihm sagen?“

„Ich würde ihn über zu vieles aufklären, Kwé, das in seinem Leben schief gegangen ist.“

Versenkt sich rücksichtslos in ihr und sie biegt sich in seine Unnachgiebigkeit. Die Härte seiner Niederlage. Seine Stirn gegen ihre. Sein sinnloser Atem siedendheiß auf ihrem Gesicht, abgehackt in ihren Ohren und ihr Blutgeschmack in der Nase.

Fast nachträglich von ihm, „Und über uns.“

Und sie lächelt kalt, weil es angemessen ist.

Weil Cordelia es an Spikes Stelle ähnlich halten würde. Weil sie gepaart ein Nachtrag sind. Nur eine Fußnote im Mythos von Jägerin und beseelten Vampir. Die Ersatzspieler die ihren Einsatz zu hoch angesetzt haben. Aus der Sicherheit ihres Kosmos verstoßen und mittellos in die Welt geschickt um aufzuräumen. Um zu bereinigen, was in ihnen keinen Platz haben kann. Weil dieses Gespräch so lange dauern könnte, bis sein Groll verraucht und Angel Spike trotz ständiger Todesdrohungen an der kurzen Leine halten kann.

Und Cordelia will gerade das nicht. Will seine Gewalt und die Stöße, die sie erschüttern.

Will nicht die Entschuldigung oder das Morgen mit all den ungestellten Fragen, das es beinhalten wird. Will die Brillanz seiner Wut und Forderung. Will sich das Denken mit seiner Dominanz abnehmen lassen und die letzte Kälte, die Angels Anblick in ihr ausgelöst hat, in Brand stecken. Diesen letzten Funken Zweifel ersticken, dass sie ihm Loyalität schuldet, die tiefer gehen sollte, als die von ihr gelebte.

Die allbekannten Zweifel, dass sie falsch liegt.

Dass das hier falsch ist und wenig heilsam. Es rein gar nichts ändert.

Es Cordelia egal ist, als sie Spikes Fänge in ihrem Hals spürt und ihre Stärke sie verlässt.

Auf ihn übergeht, weil sie es erlaubt. Keinen Grund sieht, sich zu verweigern und nicht davontragen zu lassen. Sie noch immer Drusillas Staub in der Kehle hat und Angels Asche in den Augen. Es in ihr brennt und sie die harmlose Explosion herbeisehnt, die alles wieder in die richtige Perspektive rückt. Diesen Druck in ihrem Inneren auf erträglich dämpft und der Blutverlust macht sie zittrig und leicht.

Lässt sie durch Tempelruinen schweben und Cordelia presst sich gegen Spike.

Gegen all die Regelüberschreitungen, die sie angehäuft haben und sie sind strapazierfähiger als sie den Anschein haben. Nicht so leicht zu brechen, wenn sie ihren eigenen Gesetzen folgen. Es ist wutentbrannt und grenzenlos. Sie lässt sich gehen. Lässt zu, dass er all die Abgründe überbrückt, die sich zwischen ihnen auftun.

Denn sie haben den Balanceakt kurz perfektioniert.

Bevor Spike fällt und Cordelia denkt, dass ihre Kurven weich genug sind, um ihm vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Den Aufprall für ihn ertragbar zu machen. Und sie kommt mit seinen Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht zurück, denn er ist noch immer Regen. Noch immer in seinem Element und sie lässt ihre blutigen Lippen hauchzart über seine streifen.

Es ist nicht genug, aber es muss reichen.

Bis er zurückzuckt. Spike panisch aufspringt und ihrem Blick wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier ausweicht, weiß sie, dass es für eine lange Zeit in ihr brennen wird. Der Zweifel. SeineTrauer. Und sie folgt ihm in ihr Zimmer, nachdem sie fahrig ihre Hose hochgezogen hat.

Cordelia ist nicht auf Autopilot als sie ihren Rucksack nach Weihwasser durchwühlt.

Sie ist sich extrem sicher, welche Aussage sie damit konservieren will und dass sie Spike nicht um Erlaubnis bittet vielleicht Feigheit. Sein Einverständnis seit der Sekunde voraussetzt, als er die Unbeugsamkeit verloren hat. Zusammen mit Teilen seines abgerichteten Verhaltens.

Die alten Regeln unter dem Gewicht seiner Seele einstürzten.

Ihre Stimme klingt gesammelt und spröde in einem, „Warst du nicht neugierig, Spike, wie Angelus die Narben permanent halten konnte?“

Der ist mit seiner auftobenden Seele beschäftigt, abwesend, „Was?“

Hätte sie gewusst, dass es bis Thanksgiving dauern wird, dass er wieder sein Mundwerk benutzt, wäre sie vielleicht nicht so gedankenlos über seine letzte Frage vor der Stille hinweggegangen. Hätte ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, anstatt sich egoistisch auf ihre Bedürfnisse zu besinnen.

Cordelia zögert nicht, als sie einen Teil des Inhalts der Flasche auf ihrer Handfläche kippt und dann gegen ihre Kehle presst. Das Höllenfeuer in ihren Venen ist so konsumierend wie das in seinem Blick. So schlimm wie sie es im Gedächtnis gespeichert hat. Spike hat Angelus Mal nicht angerührt. Sich unbewusst die andere Seite ihres Halses für seines ausgewählt und Spike starrt sie mit blankem Entsetzen in den Augen an und Cordelia denkt, dass sie damit leben kann.

Mit dieser Entscheidung von ihr.

„Dein Anspruch ist meine Wahl.“

Sie erklärt sich nicht weiter und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. Cordelia gehört nun zwei Meistervampiren und muss dem anderen erklären, dass sie sein Childe getötet hat. Spike den Sire genommen. Die Verweigerung hat keine Gelegenheit sich aufzubäumen. Sie hört im Hintergrund, wie seine Fassade mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei zerbricht.

Und das Läuten ihres Handys hält noch an, denn Blutsbande gehen tiefer als Hautschichten. Sind das was sie letzten Endes in ihrem Wesen begründen, egal wie sehr sie sich gegen dieses Wissen sträuben und ihre tauben Finger drücken auf Annehmen. Cordelia hat andere Probleme, als dass sie sich über den Namen auf ihrem Display Gedanken macht oder sich panisches Herzklopfen einstellt.

Es ist ein weiterer Schritt in eine unbekannte Richtung.

Ein Meilenstein, den sie unbemerkt in der Nacht passiert.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia sich den Konsequenzen stellt und Spike sich mit einer Seele arrangiert. Oder drei Monate auf der Straße.

_You and me_  
_Even after everything –_

„Drusilla ist tot.“

Und da gibt es nicht viel zu klären.

Nicht viel zu sagen, das Cordelias gegebenes Versprechen für Angel verständlicher macht und sein Widerspruch bleibt stumm. Seine Verweigerung grollt trotzdem laut vernehmbar über die Leitung. Die Seele weiß zu genau, dass er sein funkelndes Childe vor einer langen Zeit von ihrer Misere hätte erlösen sollen. In Sternenstaub verwandeln. Nicht weil es die Welt sicherer gemacht hätte. Nicht weil es ein Vampir weniger in der endlosen Nacht bedeutet hätte. Sondern weil es seine Verantwortung gewesen wäre, Drusilla nicht alleine über die Kontinente irren zu lassen.

Spike nicht Hand an seine Erschafferin legen konnte.

Angel dagegen an sein Geschöpf schon.

Es sind die veralteten Regeln und die wenigen, die stets Geltung besitzen.

Denen sie sich widerspruchslos fügen und Cordelia wird klar, dass sie sich mit Drusillas Tod eine weitere Fessel abgestreift hat, die sie an ihn bindet. Befreiung. Ihr Schicksal ein Stück weiter von ihm fortgerückt ist. Befriedigung. Sie das zweite Gesicht indirekt mit ihrem Seherinnen-Status gleichgesetzt hat und Drusillas Freitod nicht in Angels blutigen Händen lag, sondern in ihren. Befriedung. 

Die schlechte Idee, die sich sanft einschleicht, festsetzt und nun überwunden ist.

Cordelias Trost fühlt sich abgenutzt und kalt in ihrer Kehle an, auf der Spikes Biss brennt. Das dumpfe Hämmern von Angels zur Nebensache degradiert. Ein unseliges Kapitel ist abgeschlossen. Sie will es nicht ändern oder beschönigen.

Sie unterhalten sich über den überstandenen Weltuntergang und nicht darüber, dass der Wind aus einer anderen Richtung kommt und ihre Segel belastbarer sind, als Cordelia sich je zugetraut hätte. Sie keinen Unterschlupf mehr sucht, um den Sturm geschützt zu überstehen, sondern die offene Weite.

Sich die Zeiten geändert haben und Angel nicht alleine mit einer Seele belastet ist.

Bis auf Angels ominöse Frage gegen Ende des Gesprächs, „Wirst du ihm beistehen?“

Cordelia denkt, dass Angel sie nie gekannt hat, wenn er diese Frage stellen muss. Bis ihr einfällt, dass sie ihn im Stich gelassen hat. Ihr Blick ist auf die Skyline von Manhattan gerichtet und ihre Finger pressen gegen die Glasscheibe, die sie vom Abgrund trennt.

Betäubt, „Ja. Ja, das werde ich. Solange wie es dauert. Du weißt, dass er Buffy liebt.“

„Ich weiß, dass dieses Gefühl nun auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“

„Weil er eine Seele hat? Ist es so simple für Buffy?“ Und Angel schweigt und Cordelia will das Mobiltelefon gegen die Scheibe klatschen und die tausend Splitter in ihre Seele jagen. Oder ihrem Flug folgen. Wütend, „Spike hat das nicht verdient.“

„Sagst du das als sein neuer bester Kumpel oder um dein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen?”

„Warum sollte ich was beruhigen, das nichtexistent ist? Es war seine Wahl, ohne meine Überredungskünste auch nur ansatzweise einzusetzen.“

Ernsthaft in Frage stellend, „Bist du dir da so sicher, Cordy?“

„Angel, geh zum Teufel.“

Damit legt sie auf und schleudert das Telefon hart gegen die Wand, an der es befriedigenderweise in Stücke zerschellt. Ihre Stirn fällt gegen das Glas. Ihr Atem beschlägt die Scheibe, taucht alles in Nebel und Smog. Cordelia hört Drusillas entzücktes Kichern in einer Ecke ihres Verstandes, der sie von nun an aus dem Weg gehen wird. Sie hat inzwischen so viele davon, dass sich das Gefühl einstellt, dass sie ziellos im Kreis wandert.

Cordelia hört Spikes Weinen im Schlafzimmer und kann sich nicht bewegen.

Ist nutzlos vor der Häuserschlucht festgefroren, die sich vor ihr auftut.

Bis die Dämmerung den Horizont in Beschlag nimmt. Die Verzweiflung in ihrem Zimmer vorerst verklungen ist und die Drei von ihrer Sauftour zurückkehren, zu der sich ihre Siegesfeier entwickelt hat. Lilah und Wesley sind untergehakt und Tara stützt die schwankende Anwältin von der anderen Seite.

Cordelia denkt, dass es unhöflich wäre, ihre Abreise in diesem Zustand zu verlangen und sie gibt ihnen ein schwaches Lächeln. Ist sich zu sehr bewusst, dass keiner betrunken genug ist, um die offene Bisswunde an ihrem Hals zu übersehen. Wenn auch jeder zu schlau ist, um das Offensichtliche nicht laut auszusprechen. Schnappt sich ihren Ledermantel und zieht sich schnell in das Schlafzimmer zurück, denn Betrunkene und Kinder neigen dazu die unangenehme Wahrheit dennoch auszusprechen und sie hat genug davon.

Jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten diesen ganzen Mist zu verdauen.

Ihr Blick ruht auf Spikes tränennassem Gesicht und er ist ihr nicht fremd. Kommt ihr nicht bezugslos vor und sie setzt sich vorsichtig auf den Sessel, um seinen unruhigen Schlaf nicht zu stören. Holt das Katana aus der Hülle und hat es im Todesgriff, weil sie sich an etwas Unwandelbaren festkrallen muss. Die Baumwollbänder, die sich um den Stahl schmiegen, ihr so vertraut vorkommen wie die Linien ihrer Handfläche.

Ihr Kinn ist auf den Griff gestützt und sie lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Wie er selbst im Schlaf mit seiner Seele ringt.

Cordelia wünscht sich Spike einen Teil des Leides abzunehmen und weiß, dass dies sich außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten befindet. Dass man die schwersten Wege alleine gehen muss und sie denkt, dass er sie noch für eine lange Weile an seiner Seite dulden muss, bis sie seinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb wieder traut. Denn wenn sie schon mit dem Abgrund flirtet, dann hat er gerade eine heiße Liebesaffäre damit, die ihn um den erholsamen Schlaf bringt.

Und an erholsamen Schlaf ist für eine lange Zeit nicht zu denken. Für sie beide.

Auch der Weg aus seinem Grab, war leichter als dieses Nachspiel.

Irgendwann döst Cordelia im Sessel ein, als die anstrengende Nacht doch ihren Tribut fordert. In ihren Albträumen brennt sie anstelle von Angel und ihr Geist irrt durch die karge Zwischenwelt unfähig zu ruhen oder einen Ausgang zu finden. Sie erwacht mit Spikes Hand auf ihrer Schulter und dem Schrei in ihrer sandigen Kehle. Ohne das Bedürfnis zu reden und er sagt keinen Ton. Sie widmen sich stillschweigend den Vorbereitungen ihrer Abreise.

Cordelia verlässt mit Spike zusammen am Abend New York.

Lilah sagt ihr nur ein Datum und überreicht ihr ein neues Handy, „Die alte Karte und Nummer.“

Cordelia nickt, schüttelt die angebotene Hand.

Wesleys Umarmung dauert ewig und die Frage, ob sie sich sicher ist, dass sie das Richtige tut, hallt endlos in ihr nach. Ihr Griff verstärkt sich impulsiv, als Cordelia an die Zeit denkt, die sie wieder von ihm getrennt sein wird. Er ist das, was einem Moralkompass dieser Tage am nächsten kommt und Cordelia kann in seiner Nähe fast vergessen, dass sie Spikes Blut gekostet hat und es nicht ihr Gewissen belastet hat.

Der Wandel nicht genug ist, um sie zögern zu lassen.

Leise, „Der DeSoto fährt sich nicht von allein nach Kalifornien.“

„Wir könnten jemand bezahlen, der sich hinters Steuer setzt.“

Und sie löst sich von ihm, starrt Wes an, „Nein, manche Angelegenheiten sind zu kostbar, um sie in fremde Hände zu geben.“

Sein Zeigefinger auf Spikes Bisswunde, roh und zornig rot, zweifelnd, „Diese Reise ist riskant. Wie viele Stunden hinter dem Lenkrad traust du dir tatsächlich zu, Cordy?“

„Die ganze Strecke. Wofür gibt es Etappen?“

Ihr falsches Lächeln ist durchscheinend, so wie ihr eigentliches Thema und Wesley versteht sie. Glaubt Cordelia zumindest. Weil er ihr ein langsames Nicken gibt und sie nicht über Routenplanung reden, sondern den Vampir im Schockzustand neben ihr, der von Tara festgehalten wird.

„Aber das Ziel steht fest?“

Cordelia nickt ohne die letzte Überzeugung.

Ihr Instinkt sagt ihr, dass die Mächte mit ihr nicht fertig sind und sie gerade nicht in LA haben wollen. Dass da noch Aufgaben vor ihr liegen, die den erleichterten Weltuntergang in blutige Perspektive setzen und sie hat sich als würdig zu erweisen. Ansonsten beginnt eine Hetzjagd an dem Tag, den Lilah ihr genannt hat. Eine, der sie garantiert nicht gewachsen ist und deren Chance zu überleben gegen Null driften. Sie benötigt noch ein paar Verbündete da oben und Wesley ist über diese Gefahr nicht aufgeklärt und Cordelia unterlässt es.

Weil er heute glücklich wirkt.

Mit ihr. Mit der Situation. Mit der Aussicht auf ihre relativ schnelle Heimkehr.

Cordelia sich an etwas erinnert, „Nimm Lilah unter deine Fittiche. Hilf ihr dabei die Pro-Bono-Praxis unter unserem Dach aufzuziehen, falls sie die nächste Woche überleben sollte.“

Säuerlich von eben dieser, „Falls. Wir wollen doch alle positiv denken.“

Wes hat trotz wenig Übung in den letzten Jahren das Jammern nicht ganz verlernt, „Lass mich raten. Ich muss es Angel erklären.“

„Yupp. Denn er hat genügend leere Räume zur Verfügung und die Schnellheilungskräfte, die abschreckend auf Profikiller wirken sollten.“

„Willst du jeden Raum mit Leben füllen? Komm schon, Faith wird aufreibend genug. Ihr den Teufel in Stöckelschuhen zur Seite zu stellen, erscheint wie eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung des Untergangs.“

„Von Angel Investigations oder deinem Nervenkostüm?“ Und sie grinst frech und legt nach, „Du wirst das schon schaffen, Wes. Sollte ein leichtes für dich sein und ich bin mir sicher, dass Lilah dich auch argumentativ bei ihrem Einzug unterstützen wird.“

Er wird nicht grünlich um die Nase, aber zweifelsohne fahler. „Überlass das Reden mir, Lilah.“ Die lächelt nur böse. „Ernsthaft, ich rede. Du schweigst einmal, wenn Angel Cordelia deinen Kopf nicht auf einem silbernen Tablett servieren soll.“

„Umpf, es wäre sein barbarischer Stil.“ Lilahs Hand legt sich selbstverständlich auf Wesleys Schulter und Cordelia wundert sich, was gestern an Themen abgehakt worden sind, die diese Vertraulichkeit zulassen. Wes so unbesorgt in den Kontakt hineinlehnen lassen. Einschwörend, „Mach ihm nur klar, dass diese junge Dame vor uns empfindlich auf mein vorzeitiges Ableben reagieren wird. Das sollte seine niederen Impulse ausbremsen. Dein Name hat tatsächlich was von einer chemischen Kastration für ihn.“

Niederträchtig, „Du meinst, bevor er den Schock in gebrochene Knochen umwandelt?“

Lilah reibt sich abwesend ihren linken Arm, „Ouch, den Teil unserer Unterredung hatte ich bereits verdrängt.“

„Du bist gut darin. Aber Wes? Richte Angel den Teil mit der allergischen Reaktion aus und dass er für ihr leibliches Wohl verantwortlich ist. Er soll die Aufgabe nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Lilah ist eine gefragte Frau, die die gegnerische Seite lieber tot sieht. Und wir nicht.“

Wieder todernst, „Schon klar. Ich erledige das, mach dir keine Gedanken.“

Taras Umarmung von Spike dauert noch immer an. Ist ähnlich endlos und die Hexe flüstert ihm ins Ohr und er schüttelt den Kopf oder nickt an ihrer Schulter. Es ist mehr als er in den letzten Stunden an Reaktion gezeigt hat. Scheinbar kommt sein gestikuliertes Ja und Nein an den richtigen Stellen, denn Tara gibt ihm schließlich einen sanften Abschiedskuss auf die Wange und er stürmt zum Fahrstuhl.

Die Hexe danach Cordelia in eine kurze Umarmung zieht, „Pass auf ihn auf, ja?“

„Selbstverständlich, Tara. Und ich erspare dir die Augapfel-Analogie.“

„Gut. Das ist gut.“ Nachdenklich, „Seine Aura ist ein einziges Katastrophengebiet. Ich habe so was noch nie gesehen.“

Lilahs leiser Einwurf, „Das wirst du auch nicht mehr. Außer Seelen sind der nächste Trend für Vampire.“

„Was wir hiermit ausschließen können.“ Vortastend von Tara, „Lass ihm seine Zeit sich damit zu arrangieren, Cordy.“

Irgendwie stellt sich in Cordelia die Vermutung ein, dass jeder sie für einen emotionalen Krüppel hält, der nicht einmal die grundsätzlichsten Interaktionen zwischen beseelten Wesen begreift.

Schärfer als beabsichtigt, „Natürlich. Ich werde mich hüten, ihn zu puschen.“

Damit rennt sie Richtung schließender Fahrstuhltüren, weil die Tiefgaragenetage schon gedrückt ist und Spike es offensichtlich leid ist, ihren Spekulationen seiner Person betreffend zuzuhören. Cordelia will ihn nicht in Seidenpapier einpacken, aber die Luftkissen gehen ihr zu schnell aus.

Zusammen mit ihrer Geduld, aber es ist nicht von Bedeutung.

Sie hält ihn in ihrem Schlaf, wacht an ihn geklammert auf und sie weiß, dass es ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns treibt, diesen Kontakt zuzulassen. Still zu halten und nicht einfach aus dem Bett in die Nachmittagssonne zu laufen. Cordelia bekommt einen Geschmack dessen, was Wesley an schrecklich leisem Horror durchstehen musste in ihrem Apartment.

Sie mag es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Sein Blut zu besorgen fällt wieder ihr zu und sie ringt sich ein Lächeln ab und redet von Rezepten, naturwissenschaftlichen Experimenten oder gar nichts. Was den Preis in der Regel hochjagt. Aber Fred kümmert sich um die Bücher und ihre Karte wird von keinem ATM verweigert. Läuft problemlos durch die Kassen der Motels und Tankstellen. Ist immer im eindeutigen Plus. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Laune.

Negativ ist nicht ihre Grundeinstellung, aber aufgesetzter Optimismus ist ihr zuwider.

Sie hat das Gefühl, dass ihr wieder die Zeit entflieht und der subjektive Eindruck, dass sie förmlich auf LA zurasen, ist nicht mehr als das. Subjektiv. Denn die Mächte bedienen sich ihrer neuen Waffe, die sie im Purgatorium des Wissens geschmiedet haben und die Visionen sind schwierig und gefährlich, aber letztendlich einfach zu meistern.

Sie hadert mit Einfachheit dieser Tage.

Alles ist irgendwie simpler geworden. Alles erscheint kleiner, unbedeutender und ihr Fokus liegt auf dem Vampir an ihrer Seite. Der sie in Rauch einwabert und ihre Augen brennen lässt. Die Kette wird selten unterbrochen und vier Schachteln sind Schnitt. Es ist ihr egal, solange da noch Bewegung auf dem Beifahrersitz ist.

Weil er all ihre Lehrstunden in Fleisch und Blut repräsentiert.

Es hart geworden ist, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, weil sie verdammt noch mal brennen. Glühen mit der neu gewonnen Seele und er ihren Blicken ausweicht, als ob er beschämt ist und Cordelia weiß nicht, wie sie seine Schuld lindern kann.

Denn es ist nicht seine, es ist ihre, sollte es sein.

In einer besseren Welt. In einer gerechten und nicht nur in der nächsten.

Sie sind beide auf eine Art abgehärtet, die beinahe grausam erscheint.

Sein Schweigen war immer unnatürlich und Spike erscheint wie ein lebender Geist, der sie heimsucht. Wie ein Ideal das zu groß ist um auf Dauer zu überleben, denn sie hat auch einen Teil ihrer Prinzipien verloren. Aber es blitzen Fragmente davon auf, in der Glorifikation eines Kampfs auf Leben und Tod und der Klarheit dahinter.

Spike nach endlosen Wochen wieder beginnt seinen Blutdurst zu stillen und ihre stumme Aufmunterung hat mehr Gewalt zur Folge. Stupide Killermaschinen, die ihre Routine in geübten Handgriffen finden, die Stahl umschließen oder Knochen brechen. Denn ihr Griff ist zu glitschig für echten Halt. Dafür sich gegenseitig fest anzupacken und eine Stütze zu bieten.

Cordelia fühlt sich als ob die ganze Welt aus Glas besteht.

Schmerzhaft fragil und erkaltet.

An schlechten Tagen, als ob sie in eine Form gegossen ist, der sie nicht entfliehen kann.

An guten, als ob sie bei jedem Schritt auf Scherben wandert.

Spike erscheint langsam ausgeglichen. Findet sein Gleichgewicht zwischen Seele und Dämon und sie hat trotzdem Angst ihn allein zu lassen. Ohne Worte ist es schwer zu verstehen, wie tief seine oberflächliche Gefasstheit tatsächlich reicht.

Denn die Weite seiner Balance ist zu eng, in der er seine Schuld ertragen kann.

Zu leicht zu kippen von einem Fremden, der ihn an eines seiner Opfer erinnert. Oder der alternden Kellnerin, die zu stark geschminkt ist und deren penetrantes Kaugummischnalzen ihn früher dazu gebracht hätte, ihr kurzerhand den Hals umzudrehen. Oder einem Truckstop, den er schon einmal besucht hat und an dem er die weggeräumten Leichen auf dem Plastikboden, den heruntergekommenen Möbeln oder dem Teer des Parkplatzes sieht. Oder einfach die Orte, die sich zu ähnlich sind. Die gleichen Namen tragen.

Zusammenfließen und eine graue Masse werden, die dem Gehirn ein Déjà Vu vorgaukeln, wo keines ist. Denn Cordelia kennt zwischenzeitlich das Geräusch einer blubbernden Kaffeemaschine, dem Geruch eines fettverkrusteten Grills und den vereinten Aromen, die jeder Halt bietet, der vierundzwanzig Stunden geöffnet hat. Verbranntes Öl und Kaffee, den Schweiß der Trucker und den von Herbstregen in der Luft.

Die nervösen Blicke der Cops, denn sie sehen wie Ärger aus.

Cordelia hat sich daran gewöhnt ihre ID zu zeigen und Spike eine falsche besorgt.

Sie stellt ihn als ihren stummen Freund vor und er beweist ihr nicht das Gegenteil.

_(Der Kaffee war miserable. - Wie kann man nur so bescheuert wie die fahren. - Sollen wir da ein Zimmer nehmen? – Es tut mir leid. - So ein Arschloch.)_

Cordelia denkt, dass der alte Spike irgendwo unter der gläsernen Fassade sich über sie und ihre halbherzigen Versuche mit den Gesetzeshütern zu flirten, um von dem fast unsichtbaren Schwertgriff abzulenken totlacht. Wie nahe liegt der Gedanke, dass eine einundzwanzigjährige mit einer antiquierten Waffe rum rennt? Bestimmt nicht offensichtlich in deren Köpfen und so soll es auch bleiben. Der Sicherheitscheck und die Abtastung sind ihr bis jetzt erspart geblieben. Sie nimmt eher das idiotische Gesülze von Provinzsheriffs in Kauf, als auf ihr Katana zu verzichten.

Ärger kann überall lauern und Cops sind das kleinste Problem im großen Schema.

Die Blätter fallen in Maine in einem Herbst, den Stephen King nicht schöner hätte umschreiben können und sie sind gottverdammt nord-östlich von New York und es sind zwei Monate vergangen seit Spike eine Seele mit all den Implikationen dort erhalten hat.

Sein letztes Wort zu ihr gesagt und sie ist die einseitigen Unterhaltungen so müde.

_(Hörst du mich überhaupt? - Der Neuenglandherbst ist unglaublich sogar nachts, findest du nicht, Spike? Bis auf die plötzlich animierten Objekte, die dieser wirbellose Freak auf die Wildnis losgelassen hat, um seiner Ex zu beweisen, dass er die schwarze Magie beherrscht. Was für ein Loser. – Ich wollte nicht die Geduld verlieren, wirklich nicht.)_

Dass Spike herumgekommen ist, offenbart sich in Kleinigkeiten.

Den Momenten, wenn er sich von Ortsschildern wegdreht, ihren Anblick vorzieht und Cordelia weiß, dass sie besser durchfährt. Außer sie hat einen verdammt wichtigen Grund anzuhalten.

Dass die Mächte sie genau in diese Flecken auf der Landkarte lotsen, ist selbstredend.

Facht Cordelias Wut an und lässt sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht zu schreien.

Ihre legitime Angst, dass wenn sie sich kurz wegdreht, Cordelia Sekunden später nur ein Häufchen Asche vorfindet. Sie behält ihn im Augenwinkel, hält ihn unter ihrer Rückendeckung und erwartet keine geschrieen Warnungen von ihm.

Die Sieger sind irgendwie in ihren Wesen besiegt.

Die Rollen verkehrt und sie weiß, dass er besser in diesem aufbauenden Part war.

Damals im Juli, vor all den Monaten, die sie auf der Straße verbracht haben und langsam die Stücke aufsammelten, die ihr zerschlagenes Leben über den ganzen Kontinent verteilt hat. Dass sie beide mit mehr in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren, als sie scheinbar tragen können. Der DeSoto bricht ächzend in Lincoln County zusammen und sie warten vier Tage auf das Ersatzteil. Getriebewelle oder Differenzial, sie hat dem Tankwart nicht ganz folgen können. Hauptsächlich weil sie nicht interessiert war.

Überfälliger Check und Cordelia denkt, dass sie in Bristol durchdreht.

Die Zeit scheint irgendwann in den Siebzigern stehen geblieben zu sein und niemand in dem Kaff kümmert es. Sie rennt am späten Nachmittag die vier Meilen zum Pazifik und Spike begnügt sich damit, die Decke anzustarren. Liegt in der gleichen Position als sie zurückkommt und sie ist zwischen erleichtert und enttäuscht gespalten. Cordelia fragt sich, ob Spike sie überhaupt wahrnimmt, abgesehen von ihren Kommandos und dem Anstupsen, wenn sie sich in Bewegung setzen. Von seiner Blut- und Kaffeezufuhr.

Den anderen Dingen, die sie ihm besorgt, ohne gefragt zu werden.

Sie ist froh, als sie das schrecklich geruhsame Bristol hinter sich lassen.

_(_ _Halloween_ _ist nicht das, was es mal war. - Sag was. - Tu mir das nicht an. - Ist es die nächste rechts? – Rede mit mir.)_

Jedes Wort ein Kampf ist, der sich langsam nicht mehr zu lohnen scheint und Spike hat keinen Wortschatz. Kein Vokabular. Und sie hat keine Worte des Trostes mehr übrig, verteilt über Neuengland. Irgendwann sind sie ihr entfallen und sie würde gerne ihren Körper dafür einsetzen, aber dafür ist es zu spät.

Zuviel Gefühl und Sex würde es für ihn nur schwerer machen, Cordelia ahnt das.

Irgendwo in dem Chaos sind Buffy und Angel zu Schatten geworden, die zu leicht zu ignorieren wären. Sie will nicht alles ignorieren, das sie gelernt hat und erst recht nicht den eigentlichen Grund für all das. Für all das Leid. All die unterdrückten Schreie und Verdammungen in ihrem Kopf.

Weil sie die meiste Zeit den Mund hält, um nichts Falsches zu sagen.

Keine Option auf den Tisch zu bringen, die zu verlockend wäre. Denn Amerika ist groß genug, dass sie den Sonnestaat für immer umgehen könnten und sie hat Staub in der Kehle und das Salz von Tränen, die sie nie vergossen hat.

Sie sich ein Versprechen schuldig bleibt, in all den gebrochenen.

Cordelia regelmäßig daheim anruft. Mit jedem redet und auf dem Laufenden bleibt, weil sich in ihrem Leben nichts Konkretes ändert. Es nichts außer den erledigten Visionen zu berichten gibt. Sie dankbar über jede Ablenkung ist, egal wie banal. 

Und Spike starrt manchmal die ganze Nacht auf einen Punkt in der Entfernung, den sie nicht sehen kann. Nie erreichen, egal wie stark sie das Gaspedal durchdrückt und er ist bei ihr und trotzdem nicht. Eine Million Meilen entfernt.

_(Ich halte das nicht aus. - Was ist pink und hat orangefarbene Augen? Wenn schon ein Monster doch dann bitte eines, das nach dem Part aussieht und nicht der Muppet Show entlaufen. Denkst du, es fühlt sich auf Monstertreffen genetisch benachteiligt und hasst seine Eltern? Ich kann mir die Therapiestunden lebhaft vorstellen. – Sprich mit mir. - Gottverdammt, duck dich!)_

Das konstante Gefühl, dass Cordelia den Verstand verliert, mit jeder Silbe die ohne Antwort verhallt ein bisschen mehr. In ihrem Kopf echot und ihn zum klingen bringt, bis alles beschränkt erscheint, das sie von sich gibt. So dumm und trivial.

Beobachtungen, die sie mit keinem teilen muss.

Ein Leben das keiner Erwiderung bedarf.

Kauft ihm ein Notizbuch und altmodischen Füllfederhalter in Richmond, weil sie Bleistiften nicht ganz traut und egal wie gut ihre sprachlose Verständigung funktioniert, sie wissen muss, dass Spike schleppend beginnt erneut da zu sein. Er holt nach Tagen das weggeworfene Logbuch vom Rücksitz und beginnt es mit Worten zu füllen. Das Kratzen der Metallfeder erfüllt den Innenraum und ihre Motelzimmer und Cordelia atmet für eine Weile erleichtert auf.

Es ist mehr als Rauch. Es ist Rauch und Tinte.

_(Das Kaff kommt nach Atlanta, oder? – Was zur Hölle geht bloß in deinem Schädel vor, Spike? – Es ist der übliche elitäre Vampirkult, der eine Schreckensherrschaft über das beschauliche Kleinod des Südens und des KKK hält. Ist Rassismus haltbar, wenn man einer anderen Spezies angehört? Braune Scheiße hat wohl über den Tod bestand. Irgendwie amüsant, dass sie denken, ihre Brüder sind die einzigen, die es wert sind gegessen zu werden. Ich fühle mich fast geneigt nicht einzugreifen, wenn sie von dem Terror der Nachbarschaft absehen würden. Irgendeinen philosophischen Ansatz wie wir diese Kollision der Interessen handhaben sollen? Nein. Soll ich Gunn zu Rate ziehen? Hey Gunn, ich brauche deinen Input und eine andere Stimme als meine im Ohr, bevor ich ein Massaker veranstalte. – Wir übernachten hier.)_

Es ist auf Dauer zu wenig.

_(Soll ich Buffy anrufen? Würdest du mit ihr reden? Bitte rede. – Angel? Erzähl deinem Grand Childe eine Gute Nacht Geschichte, ich gebe den Hörer weiter. – Das war überraschend einseitig. - So kann es nicht weitergehen. - Spike! – Spike.)_

Und sie feiern Thanksgiving in einer Absteige, deren Wasser als rostig braune Brühe aus der Leitung kommt und Cordelia weint ohne Tränen im Badezimmer, denn sie ist gut darin geworden. Weil sie in Florida sind und nicht daheim. Nicht ansatzweise. Noch immer nicht. Vielleicht weiter entfernt als jemals zuvor und als sie zurückkommt sind seine Augen rotgerändert und sie kann Spike nicht ansehen.

Kann es nicht besser machen und so geht sie, murmelt, „Ich bin morgen zurück.“

Lässt ihn allein mit dieser letzten Wahl, denn es ist seine und wenn sie hierher zurückkommt und nur mehr Staub findet, dann wird Cordelia mit seiner Entscheidung leben lernen. Weil sie sein Verdammung auf ihren Schultern trägt und so still wie gerade nicht weiter leben kann.

Sie einen Funken von ihm braucht oder Asche, aber nicht den Backdraft, der ihr konstant die Luft zum Atmen raubt. Sucht sich ihre Kämpfe in Miami an Thanksgiving zwischen all den Touristen, die ihren Familien entfliehen wollen. Dämonen, die einen Scheiß darauf geben. Vampire, die keine haben. Und sie fühlt sich verbunden. Mit jedem. Mit niemand.

Taumelt im Laufe des nächsten Morgens zurück, die Erleichterung will sich nicht einstellen, als Cordelia ihn auf dem Bett liegen sieht. Die Augen blicklos zur Decke gedreht und legt sich auf den Boden. Den dreckigen Bettvorleger als Unterlage und starrt den Deckenventilator an. Weil sie es verdammt müde ist, an ihn geklammert aufzuwachen und sein Wahnsinn ansteckend ist.

Er in ihren Adern pulsiert und dazwischen.

In all den Nischen, die Spike nicht besetzen sollte und sein irritiertes Gesicht schwebt über den Rand des Bettes, während der Ventilator dahinter summend seine Kreise dreht und es beinahe wie ein Heiligenschein aussieht oder der Köpfungsunfall, der drei Bilder später auf sie wartet.

Vielleicht hat sich all ihre positive Energie in Luft aufgelöst.

Sie war zu Beginn schon nicht gerade rosig, was ihre Zukunftsaussichten betraf.

Seine Augenbrauen sind zusammengekniffen, schließlich krächzend, „Willst du wie ein geprügelter Hund auf dem Boden schlafen?“

Sie ist zu müde, um seine ersten Worte in drei Monaten mit einem Lächeln zu belohnen. Starrt ihn an, das Platinblond, das beginnt herauszuwachsen. Die Locken sich vorwitzig kringeln und denkt, dass er nachfärben muss. Es lächerlich wirkt und zu verletzbar und er zu jung. Er soviel älter ist.

Weiser sein sollte und Cordelia es müde ist die Erwachsene zu sein. Die Vernünftige hier.

Wer hat sie je für diesen Part vorgesehen? Gottverdammt.

Schroffer, als von ihr angedacht, „Sorry, aber mein Herrchen hat mir das Bett verboten.“

„Fick deinen Schuldtrip, es ist meiner. Komm ins Bett, solange du nicht drauf pinkelst.“

Cordelia fragt sich, ob er je mitgekriegt hat, was ihr Dämon an natürlichen Bedürfnissen hat und dass das nicht dazugehört. Andere Dinge schon. Sie erwacht und nicht nur die Schuld in ihr pocht, sondern auch die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen, die sie begonnen hat mit Beschwichtigung in Zusammenhang zu bringen. Mit Leben. Mit Vergessen und sie inzwischen soviel angehäuft hat, das sie nur kurz abstreifen will, um nicht restlos den Verstand zu verlieren.

Cordelia fragt nach, muss es, denn sie schuldet ihm Ehrlichkeit. Sich selbst. Ihr Gewissen ist kurz davor eine Auszeit zu verlangen und sie weiß, dass Spike schon lange an diesem Punkt ist. Heiser, „Macht es das besser? Einfacher für dich.“

Denn sie will bei Gott nichts erschweren.

Keine Balance zerstören, die er sich tagtäglich so hart erkämpft.

Die nachts sowieso schon bei den alltäglichsten Begegnungen kippt.

Er überlegt lange, dann, „Ein wenig.“

Und sie zieht sich ins Bett. Bleibt am Rand liegen und vermisst einiges und nichts Konkretes. Driftet zwischen Schlafen und Wachen. Sein Arm zieht sie schließlich an seinen Körper und sie seufzt. Kuschelt sich an seine stille Brust und hofft auf Genesung.

Auf ein Ende des ersten Schocks und so schläft sie ein.

Spike blondiert sich die Haare noch in Florida. Cordelia lächelt erlöst und unterlässt es ihn wie in der Vergangenheit deswegen aufzuziehen.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia versucht das Ziel zu halten und Spike nichts gegen eine Kurskorrektur hätte.

_You’re the queen_

Weihnachten verbringen sie in Wyoming in der Nähe von Cheyenne, nur ist Cordelia nicht sicher, ob das 247 Seelendorf auf irgendeiner Karte zu finden ist. Sie hat schon Schwierigkeiten das Motel zu erklären, denn der Highway ist sechs Meilen entfernt und Nirgendwo genau hier. Da ist eine Mini-Plastiktanne an der Rezeption, die sich unter ihrem glitzernden Lametta biegt und sie hat jede Weihnachtskarte vergessen zu schreiben, die sie sollte.

Die wichtig sind, um den Kontakt zu halten.

Cordelia ruft Wesley an und sie reden lange. Reden bis sie ihr neues Handy an den Zigarettenanzünder anschließen muss, um die Verbindung nicht zu verlieren. Er fragt sie, wie lange sie denkt, dass es noch dauert, bis sie daheim sein wird und Cordelia beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Kuschelt sich tiefer in das vertraute Leder und den kalten Rauch, der noch im Innenraum hängt. Zusammen mit ihren weißen Atemwolken.

Sie hat keine Ahnung. Cordelia sagt es ihm und Wesley seufzt.

Sie fragt, wer sich um die Weihnachtsdekoration gekümmert hat und er lacht auf. Faith und Lilah haben dieses Himmelfahrtskommando freiwillig übernommen und Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass das in irgendeiner uralten Schriftrolle als Zeichen einer Apokalypse festgehalten ist.

Cordelia hätte Geld dafür bezahlt, das live zu sehen.

Die gelöste Note ist zurück in Wesleys Stimme und sie weiß, dass er sie auf dem Laufenden hält so gut er kann. Aber manche Veränderungen muss man erleben, um sie wirklich zu verstehen und sie ahnt, dass sie gerade eine Menge davon verpasst. Diejenigen, die man nicht in Sätze packen kann. Sie beruhen auf Gegenseitigkeit. Leider.

Es folgt ein, „Wir vermissen dich.“ Ohne Ausrufezeichen und ihr codiertes, ‚Ich liebe dich.’

Es ist noch nicht eingerostet und der warme Zukunftsglaube kehrt zurück.

Die Vision des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages verhindert das Abschlachten eines Knabenchors im größeren Nachbarort und Cordelia setzt ihre Prioritäten neu. Spike steht lange in der Krypta der Kirche und lauscht mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Lieder und Cordelia sitzt auf einer ausgedienten Kirchenbank und denkt, dass es nicht ihr schlechtestes oder untraditionellstes Weihnachten ist.

Sogar ohne Geschenke, denn immerhin hat Spike seine Sprache im Chaos gefunden.

Ihr Blut tropft ungehindert auf das alte Holz, bildet eine Pfütze unter ihrer linken Seite. Der heilige Boden verhindert das Schließen ihrer Wunden und der Schmerz ist es wert. Dieses Brennen in ihren Knochen, das Cordelia von Innen aufwärmt. Sie hat sich seit New York nicht mehr so am Leben gefühlt. So sterblich. Es sagt eine Menge über ihren Dämon aus und die Frage liegt auf ihrer Zunge, ob es Spike ähnlich geht. Ob sie darin letztendlich gleich sind. In diesem Schmerzempfinden.

Cordelia sieht seine entspannte Miene und unterdrückt ihre kranke Neugier.

Aber sie weiß plötzlich, wo ihre ultimative Schwäche liegt. Welche Fallen tödlich für sie enden können. An welchen Orten. Mit welche Waffen. Die bei ihr Wirkung zeigen werden. Geweiht und gesegnet und sie kann Wesley fragen, ob sie sich nur vor ihrem Glauben in Acht nehmen muss oder ob nun alle bei ihr anschlagen.

Wie einfach diese Hetzjagd für Wolfram & Hart sich gestalten kann, denn Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass sich nicht nur ein gekickter Priester auf deren Gehaltsliste steht, der ein Gebet über die Waffe ihrer Wahl sprechen wird. Es ist eine Erkenntnis, die sie akzeptiert. So wie damals die Visionen. Nicht gut, nicht schlecht. Sie ist verwundbar und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Nur am Grad ihrer Verletzbarkeit.

Daran wie einfach ihre Gegner es haben, Cordelia aufs Kreuz zu legen und festzunageln.

Spike tritt zwischen sie und das kleine Silberkruzifix, das sie anvisiert hat. Wird von seinen sternklaren Augen empfangen, als sie hochblickt und die Stille bemerkt sie erst jetzt. Sie sind allein. Vielleicht eine zu lange Zeit.

In diesem Mikrokosmos der aus dem DeSoto und ihren austauschbaren Zimmern besteht. Zuviel Vertrautheit auf beengtem Raum und sie atmen nur den Geruch des anderen um zuhause zu sein. Denn Spike raubt ihr nicht mehr den Atem, sondern nur manchmal den letzten Nerv. Ihre Koexistenz hat sich zur verdammten Symbiose entwickelt und Cordelia will nicht herausfinden, ob sie ohne den anderen draufgehen. Ob die Abhängigkeit so tief reicht, denn das ist ungesund und sie hat ihre Prinzipien.

Sie würde für ihn sterben, aber zieht das Leben vor.

Er starrt und Cordelia starrt zurück. Spike kommt ohne Blinzeln aus und so verliert sie das angehende Augenduell, besinnt sich auf die Gegenwart, interessiert, „An wen hast du vorher gedacht?“

Spikes vernarbte Augenbraue geht hoch, reserviert, „Du blutest.“

Er weicht aus und Cordelia lässt es ihm durchgehen.

„Yeah, schon eine Weile. Für eine Weile.“ Sein Augenrollen besagt, wie wenig geistreich dieser Konter war und sie zuckt die Schultern. Seine Aussage war auch nicht gerade von detektivischem Scharfsinn durchsetzt. Sie ist nur froh, dass er wieder redet. Er streckt ihr seine Hand hin und sie zieht sich hoch, „Aber wenigstens habe ich eine meiner Schwächen gefunden, bevor es ein anderer getan hat.“

Ohne Wertung, „Immer positiv. Wurde das euch beim Cheerleader-Training fürs Leben eingeimpft?“

Cordelia humpelt zum Seitenausgang, „Yepp, zusammen mit dem Basket Toss.“ Sie lacht verhalten, „Ich habe als einzige den Around the World hinbekommen. Sunnydale Highs Footballteam hätte mich definitiv bei den Spielen vermisst, wenn die Schule nicht in die Luft geflogen wäre.“

Spike gibt ihr einen leeren Blick, leise aufziehend, „Dir ist klar, dass ich kein Wort von dem verstanden habe, was du gerade von dir gegeben hast?“

Mit einem Grinsen, „Kannst du die Wurfkraft von vier Mädchen entwickeln?“

Indignierte Miene, „Natürlich.“

„Also los, dann zeig ich es dir.“

Cordelia zeigt ihm mehr. So ziemlich ihr gesamtes Repoirtaire, nachdem sie den umgebenen Friedhof hinter sich gelassen haben und ihre Wunden geheilt sind. Sie hat den leisen Verdacht, dass es Spike einfach Spaß macht, sie so hoch in die Luft zu schleudern wie es seine Kräfte zulassen. Seine Fangtechnik zu perfektionieren dauert ein wenig länger. Sie landet mehr als einmal unsanft im Schnee und ihr Lachen klingt durch die stille Nacht. Er gibt ihr nicht mehr als ein breites Grinsen, aber das ist für den Augenblick genug.

Komplett unbelastet, während sie Saltos schlägt und Luftsprünge vorführt.

Es ist hoffnungslos kindisch und das beste Gefühl in Monaten.

Beliebtheit war nur ein Nebeneffekt des Sports, ihr Ehrgeiz lag woanders. Nicht dass Cordelia das unter Folterandrohung je zugegeben hätte. Sie wandern anschließend zurück und durch den schlafenden Ort ihres Motels und bewundern die glitzernde Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. Cordelia hat schon eine lange Zeit kein weißes Weihnachten erlebt, seit Urlaub in Aspen unfinanzierbar geworden ist und sie liebt es. Das Knirschen des Pulverschnees unter ihren Boots und die Wintermärchenlandschaft in ihrer endlosen Weite.

Seine Hand fest in ihrer und gewahrte Traditionen um sie herum.

Die Schneeballschlacht rundet das Ganze entsprechend ab. Zu albern für Ehre oder Schlachtpläne. Sie jauchzt glücklich als sie ihn am Hinterkopf erwischt, bevor er hinter dem Holzzaun in Deckung geht. Sie quiekt schmachvoll als Spike ihr den Schnee in den Rücken stopft und gibt den Gefallen mit einer Partie Einseifen zurück. Bevor sie beide durch die Nacht jagen und schließlich triefend nass und eiskalt in das Motelzimmer zurückkommen. Cordelia will ihn umbringen, als er das Wasser auf heiß dreht und sich die Wärme in Sekunden mit tausend Nadelstichen ausbreitet. Stattdessen flüchtet sie aus der Dusche und schrubbt sich mit dem gestohlenen Handtuch von Lilah ab, das es irgendwie in ihr Gepäck geschafft hat.

Spikes kriminelle Energie hat schon immer weiter als ihre gereicht.

Silvester sind sie in North Dakota und jagen ein Pack von Höllenhunden durch die verschneiten Wälder. Die Kälte der Nacht ist arktisch und die Natur in ihrer Einsamkeit einschüchternd. Der Schnee kommt konstant und in Blizzard-Stärke, als sie nicht mehr die eingefrorene Hand vor Augen sehen kann, verwandelt Cordelia sich kurz entschlossen in ihren Dämon. Ergießt ihr Licht über die Finsternis und die Höllenhunde kommen aus ihren Verstecken.

Tollwütig und Schwefelfeuer atmend vom Licht angezogen.

Nicht Cordelias kleine Sonne anbellen, sondern zerstückeln wollen. Spike mit seiner Streitaxt ist beeindruckend, während sie versucht, ihr Gleichgewicht auf dem weichen Grund zu halten und sich nicht zerfleischen zu lassen.

Sie verpassen den Jahreswechsel, aber finden rechtzeitig Unterschlupf in einer einsamen Jagdkabine um das Eingraben in einer Schneeböe für Spike unnötig zu machen. Sie findet eine Dose Kaffee und es ist ein Stück Himmel. Obwohl er alt und abgestanden ist und das Ergebnis beinahe geschmacklos. Spike findet zwei Flaschen Selbstgebrannten und schließt sich ihrem Zustand der Glückseligkeit an.

Sie lachen über die Pornoheft-Sammlung, die sie im Küchenschrank finden und irgendwie erscheint alles ein kleines Stück normaler. Sie wacht mit Spike an ihrer Seite am frühen Nachmittag auf, als die Sonne bereits am Untergehen ist. Ihnen steht eine sternenklare Nacht bevor und der ist wach und hat kein schlechtes Gewissen im Blick und Cordelia steht beschwingt auf. Eventuell wird das neue Jahr ja wirklich besser, denn sie hat keine Ahnung wie es das alte an Bullshit übertreffen kann, der ihnen zugestoßen ist.

Bringt eine eiskalte Katzenwäsche hinter sich und brüht mehr Kaffee auf.

Die Schneeschmelze erleben sie in Wisconsin und Cordelia bricht sich ein Bein, als sie über den Abgrund schlittert zusammen mit dem Kobold und der ihren vier Stockwerk-Fall unfreiwillig bremst. Zumindest wenn sie der zermatschten Form glauben schenken kann, die auf dem Felsen liegt. Spike schient fluchend ihren Fuß und sie ist für zwei Tage an das Motelzimmer in Black River Falls gebunden, in denen sie ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt.

Weil sie kann. Weil er weit genug davon entfernt ist.

Weil Valentinstag bevorsteht und sie überall auf rote Herzen, billige Blumendrucke und ausgelutschte Sprüche treffen, die sie in den Ruin treiben. Denn _Liebe ist –_

Cordelia hat keine Ahnung, was sie ist. Außer beschissen und schmerzhaft.

Sie fühlt sich versucht, Angel eine Karte mit eben diesem unbeendeten Satz zu schicken. Sie tut es, weil ihr heilendes Bein sie um den Schlaf bringt und sie die Option hat, entweder überzuschnappen oder etwas Dampf abzulassen.

Cordelia beendet den Satz, bevor sie die Karte einwirft.

Vielleicht weil sie keine halbfertigen Geschichten mehr ertragen kann. Spike blickt ihr über die Schulter, als sie die Leerstelle letztlich nach tausend Variationen mit _überbewertet_ füllt und er lacht erheitert auf.

„Shit, Cor, es ist unfair ein Herz zu brechen, um diese Jahreszeit.“

„Seines ist untot und er wird es verstehen. Vielleicht sogar drüber schmunzeln.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Gekonnt die Kippe wegschnippend, „Ich bezweifle es.“

Sie lenkt ab, „Hast du Buffy geschrieben?“

„Nein. Keine Botschaft, die ich je losschicken werde.“

Es ist als ob man einen Leichenhund mit einer im Keller reizt. Cordelia durchsucht den DeSoto bei nächster Gelegenheit. Hält sich von seinen Tagebüchern fern und findet den zerknitterten Brief unter der Rücksitzbank. Dieser sie zu Tränen rührt und die Jägerin in ein heulendes Mädchen verwandeln wird. Sie kauft eine Briefmarke und adressiert den Umschlag.

Wedelt auffordernd vor seiner Nase, „Kann ich?“

Spike starrt für einige Sekunden auf den verspäteten Valentinsgruß. Nimmt ihr den Umschlag ab, prüft sein Gewicht und wendet ihn unbehaglich, „Das ist keine gute Idee.“

„Nein. Sie ist brillant. Komm schon, welche Frau kann so einem Liebeseingeständnis widerstehen.“ Seine Augen weiten sich überrascht, bevor Spike sich darauf beschränkt den Dreck unter seinen Füßen festzutreten. Ungeduldig, „Kann ich also? Vertrau meiner weiblichen Intuition. Sie wird dich dafür lieben.“

Seinem Schicksal ergeben, „In Ordnung, Kwé. Deine Verantwortung. Dein Schlamassel.“

Cordelia findet einen anderen Brief zwei Wochen später im Kofferraum unter dem Ersatzreifen und dieser trägt Buffys Name in der Kopfzeile und hat zehn Seiten. Ist aber wenig poetisch, sondern mit ziemlich vielen unbequemen Fragen durchlöchert und ihr wird schlecht, als sie sich an Spikes Unbehagen erinnert.

Und siedendheiß bei dem Gedanken, weshalb es sich eingestellt hat.

Gottverdammte Idiotin. Ihrer weiblichen Intuition hat sie schon lange nicht getraut aus gutem Grund. Sie will diesen Zwischenfall vergessen und tut es. Hält sich zukünftig aus Spikes Angelegenheiten raus, denn sie ist keiner Expertin des Herzens und das kann in einer Katastrophe enden und die liegen bereits zur genüge hinter ihnen.

Die Namen ihrer Heimatposten fallen noch seltener. Bekommen einen schalen Beigeschmack und Cordelia wundert sich, ob nicht nur Kaffee abstehen kann, sondern Liebe ebenso. Wenn sie ungebraucht im Hochsicherheitstresor liegt und nur zu Betrachtungszwecken herausgeholt wird.

Dafür sich daran zu erinnern, warum es keine gute Idee ist sich zu verlieben.

Sie sehen Mitte März Elfen in Arkansas über einem Teich schweben, nachdem sie fünf aus Konservengläsern einer New-Age-Wicca aus deren Kinderzimmer befreit haben. Die nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Materie hatte, die sie anbetete und sich besser um ihre pubertären Tagträume kümmern sollte.

Sie hat der Kleinen den Kopf gewaschen und das Mädchen zum Weinen gebracht.

Cordelia fühlt sich unglaublich verständnisvoll, weil sie keinen Vorschlaghammer gegen das Boyband-Poster und den dazugehörigen Schrein zum Einsatz gebracht hat. Es ist schwer sich um ihre aggressive Vorgehensweise zu sorgen, wenn sie denkt, dass das Mädchen jetzt die Finger von Magie lässt und davon Feen einzusperren, nur um zu beweisen, dass es sie gibt. Sie wegen ihres Glaubens an sie nicht verrückt ist. Wenn diese nur von denjenigen gesehen werden können, die tief an sie glauben.

Yeah, da macht das Einsperren natürlich Sinn.

Cordelia ist geneigt Tara einen Anruf zu geben, um der Kleinen diese Erfahrung für ein paar Stunden am eigenen Leibe zu vermitteln. Nur um die Botschaft heimzuhämmern, dass man achten muss, was einen zum glauben bringt. Was einen tief bewegt. Aber ihr Sarkasmus und die Rachsucht verflüchtigen sich, als sie den zart beflügelten Wesen bei der freudigen Zusammenführung zusieht.

Das gute Dutzend Elfen sind das putzigste Bild ihres bisherigen Lebens und das schönste.

Atemlos von Spike, „Die Glühwürmchen könnten von dir noch was an Leuchtkraft lernen, Tinkerbell.“

„Wenn sie mir Flugstunden geben.“ Nachdenklich ihn anvisierend, „Wirst du jemals erwachsen werden, Peter Pan?“

Verhaltenes Flüstern, „Und dich durch mein Vergessen deinem Tod überlassen, Glöckchen? Nicht solange Nimmerland für uns einen Platz offeriert.“

Es ist hart sich an die Wahrheit zu erinnern und leichter diese ohne die Namen auszusprechen, die fast entfallen sind. Leiser Tadel, „Wendy vermisst dich für den versprochenen Frühjahrsputz und Captain Hook hat mich schon ewig nicht in seiner Klaue gehabt.“

„Hast du Heimweh?“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, denn Nimmerland ist vorerst ihre Heimat.

Der magische Platz an dem niemand erwachsen wird und Feen nie ihr Strahlen in Gefangenschaft verlieren. Gewalt nie mehr als Mittel zum guten Zweck ist. Cordelia ist glücklich mit Spike und es ist so leicht zu vergessen. Viel zu leicht. Während sie über schwarzen Asphalt fliegen, unbekannten Abenteuern entgegen und ihr Klingen scharf sind. Die Nächte so mit Farben angefüllt, dass ihre Sinne nicht reichen alle zu erfassen.

Der Schwarm ist über ihnen, lässt goldenen Feenstaub auf sie nieder rieseln. Er lacht leise. Zufrieden. Spike nimmt ihre Hand und hält sie durch das gesamte Schauspiel und zurück zu ihrem rustikalen Bed & Breakfast.

Cordelia fühlt sich geheilt, geliebt und glücklich.

Wenn sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretiert, geht es ihm für diesen verzauberten Augenblick ähnlich. Sie leuchten sanft in der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers, fast bereit zu fliegen und er zieht sie an seine lächelnden Lippen.

Nascht an ihren und es ist neu, leicht. Fast zu süß.

Ohne Verzweiflung, die ungefragt sein ständiger Begleiter geworden ist. Ihn niederdrückte und Cordelia wird erst bewusst wie sehr, als sie Spikes befreites Lächeln sieht. Den unbeschwerten Funken in seinen Augen, als er sich von dem unschuldigen Kuss zurückzieht.

Ihr Glaube an manche Märchen erwachen will.

Der Zynismus in ihr zerbricht. Wird pulverisiert von dem Zutrauen in ihn. Seiner Fähigkeit mit Seele sorglos zu lächeln. Cordelia fast angenommen hat, dass der schwarze Bann nie zu brechen ist, der seit New York auf ihm lastete. Der konsumierende Schatten in der Tiefe seiner Augen ist für eine Weile aufgehoben.

Ihre Fingerspitzen sind auf Spikes Wangenknochen und sein schief gelegter Kopf ihr diesmal keine unbequeme Frage stellt. Sich nur in ihre Handfläche schmiegt und sie umarmt ihn. Es so verdammt richtig erscheint. Cordelia spürt sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter und wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper verschwindet.

Gelöstes Nichts hinterlässt und Spike entlässt sie Minuten später mit einer Drehung aus seinen Armen, die sie aufs Bett befördert. Schält sich aus ihren Kleidern und er kommt ihr entgegen, zieht sie auf seinen Körper und sie schläft entspannt ein.

In seinen Sommergeruch eingewoben, der nichts mit der Jahreszeit zu tun hat.

Von seiner Laune angesteckt, noch immer goldenen Staub im Haar und strahlend.

Im westlichen Arizona hört sie ihn ein Arschloch in der Bar anrüpeln und sie bleibt stehen. Cordelia sieht wie sich der Streit schnell von verbal zu nonverbal entwickelt und der zwei Meter Hüne innerhalb von drei Sekunden auf dem Boden liegt. Mit mindestens zwei Vorderzähnen weniger. Spikes Chip schlägt nicht an und es kann entweder an seiner Absicht gelegen haben oder daran, dass Lestat ihn wiederhergestellt hat und zwar so wie es dem Schwarzen passte.

Ohne künstliche Leinen oder aktivierte Chips. Vielleicht versagt auch nur die Technik.

Sie glaubt nicht an letzteres und steigt über den Bewusstlosen und trinkt ihr Bier aus.

Wenn Spike auf einen Tadel wartet, so kann er ewig warten. Sie hat den Arsch, der jetzt das Parkett wärmt, reden hören und ihr Mund ist definitiv nicht dafür geschaffen die Schwänze seiner Kumpels und seinen zu lutschen. Sie knallt das Geld mit Trinkgeld auf den Tresen und lächelt den Wirt liebenswürdig an. Sie hat keine Ahnung, warum der drei Schritte zurückweicht und sich bekreuzigt, aber es ist ihr auch scheißegal.

Sie verziehen sich wortlos, bevor die Ambulanz eintrifft.

Spikes Daumen streicht über sein Mal als sie ihr Hotelzimmer für diese Nacht beziehen.

Ihnen ist beiden die Lust auf menschliche Gesellschaft vergangen und Cordelia steht still unter seiner Berührung. Seiner ersten Bestätigung dieses Bundes, dieser kontroversen Aussage, die ihren Hals schmückt. Dieser einen Narbe und es ist für sie kein Makel, sondern Perfektion.

Schließt ergeben die Augen und fühlt den Schwindel.

Wie etwas an ihr reißt, von dem Cordelia gedacht hat, dass sie es in Einvernehmen beerdigt und friedlich bestattet haben. Es tausende von Meilen hinter ihnen liegt. An der Ostküste in einem leer stehenden New Yorker Penthouse, das Lilah unterschlagen hat.

Es dort auf der weißen Wohnzimmercouch in Panik und Blut und Tränen geendet hat.

Sie sind nur gute hundert Meilen von LA entfernt.

Weniger als zwei Stunden Fahrt auf dem Interstate 10 und es ist ihr schon den ganzen Abend zu bewusst. Ihm vielleicht auch. Diese Spannung in der Luft ist zu fremd. Zu plötzlich. Zu geladen. Zu schwül. Erinnert sie an Gewitter und Frühlingsstürme und sie braucht keinen heimeligen Kokon. Braucht seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Seine Lippen gegen ihre und die gedankenlose Leere, die nur Spike kreieren kann.

Spike zieht sich schließlich brüsk zurück, als ihr Herzschlag erwartungsvoll in jeder Faser pocht. Das Verlangen ihr wortwörtlich zu Kopf gestiegen ist und sie sich berauscht fühlt. Für alles bereit. Ihr Moralkodex ausgeschalten mit seiner simplen Berührung. Cordelia erhascht nur einen Blick auf seine gestraffte Rückseite, als sie langsam die Augen öffnet.

Jeder Muskel in ihm ist angespannt und sie wartet auf die willkommene Explosion.

Darauf dass er sich ihr wieder zudreht und sie hart gegen die Tür nimmt oder auf dem billigen Teppich bis sie die Fasern später aus ihren Knien pulen muss. Ihm einen Vorwurf daraus machend, den er mit den Spuren ihrer Fingernägel auf seiner Haut zurückgibt. Stattdessen geht er steif ins Bett, lässt seine Klamotten an und sein Gesicht in das Kissen gedreht. Cordelia atmet durch den Mund. Solange bis sie sich beruhigt hat und ihr kochendes Blut.

Es ist früher Mittag, als sie sich zu ihm legt.

Er liegt in genau derselben Position wie sieben Stunden vorher und sie weiß, dass er wach ist. Denn sein Anspruch ist noch immer ihre Wahl und es ist ein Brandmal. Der Scherz so intensiv wie in dem Augenblick als sie das Weihwasser darauf zum Einsatz brachte. Und sie erinnert sich daran, dass Schmerz Liebe unter Dämonen ist und fragt sich, ob sie dieses Gefühl, das in ihr tobt mit Verlangen erklären kann.

Vor sich selbst ansatzweise rechtfertigen.

Schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich darauf gleichmäßig zu atmen. Daran den Punkt zu finden, an dem sie in ihre Träume abtauchen kann. Das Feuer dort zu ersticken, das er grob fahrlässig angestiftet hat. Diesen aufröhrenden Tumult in ihrem Innern.

Cordelia erinnert sich an den Brief ohne Anrede und daran ihre Arme bei sich zu behalten. Sie fest um ihren Körper zu wickeln und ihm den Rücken zuzukehren. Schläft tatsächlich ein und erwacht in seinen Armen. Mit ihm gegen ihre Kehrseite gepresst und die Begierde glimmt auf. Ist nie erloschen. Seine Härte fühlt sich zu verführerisch gegen ihre Nachgiebigkeit an.

Gefügige Bereitwilligkeit und Cordelia verschränkt ihre Finger mit seinen.

Küsst seine Fingerknöchel, einen nach dem anderen, die keine Spuren des vergangenen Abends tragen. Sie denkt, dass es ihr noch nie so schwer gefallen ist aufzustehen und Cordelia erinnert sich an drei Tage und vier Nächte und denkt es trotzdem. Sitzt auf der Bettkante, ihre Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln und die Hände wie im Gebet gefaltet. Spike ist hinter ihr und wach und seine Hand ist auf ihrer Schulter.

Streift ihr Haar beiseite und kommt auf ihrem Nacken zum liegen.

Cordelia weiß, dass sie sich das Gewicht nur einbildet, das sie unter seiner federleichten Berührung plötzlich niederdrückt. Seine Handfläche kreiert eine ungesunde Hitze. Sie reibt sich müde über ihr Gesicht, massiert die pochenden Schläfen.

Sie hat Schwierigkeiten ihre Stimme zu erkennen, sie ist zu weit weg.

„Ist Schmerz Liebe, Spike?“

Seine Hand fällt von ihr ab, „Nicht nur. Wenn sie auch vorwiegend die Tendenz hat auf der großen Skala.“

„Hast du es nicht satt so zu leben?“

Neutraler Ton, „Ich kenne es nicht anders und die Alternative ist nicht gerade einladend. Ich bleibe lieber hungrig als tot.“

Dreht sich zu ihm, „Wir vergessen sie. Oder verdrängen. Was auch immer und das ist nicht in Ordnung.“

Seine Augen verengen sich, keine Wut, aber ähnlich dunkel. Argwöhnisch und kalt, „Ist es nicht? Wer setzt den Maßstab für unserer Loyalität?“

„Wir.“

„Dann ist dein Anspruch zu hoch. Denkst du nicht, dass in uns genug Raum für _das_ ist und sie bleibt? Ich habe die Leere satt, die die Scham effektiv ersetzt hat und unsere Rückreise erscheint endlos. Was ist falsch daran, etwas Komfort im Schatten ihrer Vollkommenheit zu finden?“

Er klingt zum ersten Mal in Monaten, wie der Vampir mit dem sie in dieses Wagnis gestartet ist. Abgeklärt. Die Verbitterung nur eine Schicht unter der Resignation begraben und bereit einige Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen. Cordelia kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie den gleichen Willen hat, sich vom Ballast zu befreien. Der Reiz ist da. Immer und zu lange und dieses Versprechen gegenüber Wesley in ihr altes Leben zurückzugehen, ist eines das sie brechen kann.

Er würde es ihr nicht übel nehmen, sondern nur die Trauer um das Verlorene teilen.

Wes denkt jetzt schon, dass sie nur Ausflüchte vorschiebt, um LA auszuweichen. Egal wie oft sie seinen Rat für eine Vision einholt oder ihm Löcher in den Bauch fragt, für wen er sich entscheidet.

_(Lilah oder Faith oder beide? Komm schon, Wes. Ich habe einen legitimen Anspruch darauf, es vor dem Rest der Truppe zu erfahren. Immerhin habe ich dir die beiden indirekt mit der weichgespülten Apokalypse aufgehalst. Spann mich nicht auf die Folter, das ist fies und deiner unwürdig.)_

Yeah, dieser Versuch war auch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt und Cordelia blickt Spike nachdenklich an. Dass sie ihm innerlich unterstellt, dass er Sex mit Seele mit ihr nicht handhaben kann, würde sich nicht zu ihren Gunsten auswirken. Aber es die eigentliche Befürchtung. Das worauf es hinausläuft. Das Finale auf das sie zusteuern.

Das was ihn zögern lässt und Cordelia kennt ihn.

Ihr gottverdammtes gebrochenes Spiegelbild.

Und die Spur von Verzweiflung gefällt ihr nicht, die sich einschleicht und sie wankelmütig macht. Auf eine hohle Entschuldigung für ihr Verhalten aus, wenn Spike verdient hat, mehr als das dreckige Geheimnis zu sein. Jemand anders, als der Liebhaber den man im Schatten hält. Der Fickkumpel, der einem zu Diensten ist, wann immer es einen juckt.

Cordelia möchte aus ihrer Haut fahren, weil sie sich fremd anfühlt.

Zu eng geschnitten für das was ihr Kopf und Herz an Zielen festgelegt haben.

Gereizt bis aufs Blut von gestern und anderem als ihrem aktuellen Thema. Vorsatz und Affekt und dann nichts. Cordelia hat begonnen zu vergessen, was Spike ihr sonst noch bieten kann, bis sein Finger den Abzug streichelte. Sie willenlos und konfus gemacht hat mit wenig mehr als seinem gottverdammten Zeigefinger auf ihrem Hals.

Sinnlos, Cordelia weiß es, bevor sie den Mund aufmacht, „Warum hast du mich dann gestern nicht genommen als mein Kopf abgeschaltet war? Was hat dich zurückgehalten? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du keine Vorbehalte hast. Kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn es von allem geweckt wird. Fremden Menschen, unbekannten Orten. Ihnen - Uns.“

Er schüttelt den Kopf, kann oder will ihr keine Antwort geben.

Schließlich doch von ihm, als sie schweigt, „Denkst du, dass sie auf uns warten? Ernsthaft, Cordelia, denkst du, dass Buffy sehnsüchtig in Sunnydale auf meine Rückkehr wartet, wenn wir wenig mehr als eine Fickbeziehung ihrer Meinung nach hatten. Denkst du? Denn ich bezweifle es, dass sie für mich einen Keuschheitsgürtel anlegt, wenn Angel sich von seiner mentalen Kastration durch Angelus erholt hat. Er ist kein Eunuch und sie keine Heilige.“

Sarkastisch, „Yay, dann haben wir grünes Licht, um uns das Hirn rauszuvögeln. Ohne Gewissensbisse. Fick dich, Spike und deine beschissene Doppelmoral.“

Langsam, „Wir sind ein dreiviertel Jahr unterwegs, Cor.“

Und die Zeit fühlt sich kürzer und soviel länger an.

Ihre Wut verraucht. Cordelia weiß, worauf er hinaus will.

Sie verblassen in ihrer Erinnerung. Werden zu Schemen, Geistern und all den Inkarnationen, die einen kurz heimsuchen. Bevor man sich um den Spuk vor der eigenen Nase kümmert und einen weiteren Sieg feiert.

Sich wieder gut fühlt und im Reinen mit sich selbst.

Cordelia weiß verflucht noch mal, worauf Spike hinaus will.

Noch bevor Spike sich in Fahrt redet, aufgebracht von ihm, „Du hast in den letzten neun Monaten mit jedem, ich betone _Jedem_ von AI stundenlang telefoniert. Sogar den Neuzugängen. Nur nicht mit Angel, außer um jemand anderen von ihm an den Hörer zu verlangen. Ich habe Buffy das letzte Mal in einem Figment deiner Vorstellungskraft gesehen und sie hat deine gottverdammte Nummer, um mich für eine Aussprache der Herzen zu erreichen. Du krallst dich an einer Liebe fest, Cordelia, die du eigentlich vergessen solltest. Nichts Gutes ist daraus für dich hervorgegangen und du fragst mich, ob Liebe Schmerz ist? Wenn du jeden Tag mit dem Müllstein lebst, der um deinen Hals hängt, anstatt das Seil durchzuschneiden. Gottverdammt. Fick du dich und deine Wahnvorstellungen, denn ich ziehe meine beschissene Doppelmoral vor.“

Er gibt ihr keine Gelegenheit zum Gegenschlag anzusetzen und vielleicht ist das ganz gut. Vielleicht hätte sie sowieso keine passenden Argumente gehabt. Er nutzt die früh einsetzende Aprilnacht, um demonstrativ die Tür in seinem Abgang zuzuschlagen und Cordelia sitzt geschockt auf dem zerrauften Bett.

Irgendwie vermutet sie, dass Sex manche Konflikte entschärfen kann.

Zumindest wäre die Sache ausgeglichener für beide ausgegangen. Jeder wäre auf seine Kosten gekommen und es ist nicht so schwer ihr Aufgewühltsein mit einem Orgasmus zu erklären, der durch ihre Adern prescht. Ihr gottverdammtes schlechtes Gewissen. So bleibt ihr nur die dünne Entschuldigung, dass Spike ihre Gefühle mit der Wahrheit verletzt hat und das ist armselig. Wenn auch zutreffend. Cordelia beschließt zu schmollen, weil sie es wirklich leid ist, ständig ihren Kopf anzustrengen. Die Bitch ihr ins Blut gelegt ist und sie sein Leben grundlos in ein Debakel verwandeln kann. Einfach so.

Soll Spike und sein Psychogequatsche ihr doch den Buckel runterrutschen.

Cordelia hat andere Wege ihn aufs Kreuz zu legen und festzunageln.

Selbst wenn sie Sex mit ihm vorzieht.

Verhärtete Fronten und sie entfernen sich in Windeseile vom zu nahen Kalifornien. Fahren nördlich und können letztlich in Utha wieder durchatmen. Sie hätte ihn gestern Nacht einfach flachlegen sollen, anstatt nachzudenken. Das wäre mit Sicherheit die ungefährlichere Alternative zur missglückten Aussprache gewesen.

Der Streit lässt sie beide gereizt zurück und die nächste Woche ist ungemütlich, so wie das Wetter. Bevor sie sich auf ihre Routine besinnen und die Sticheleien auf amüsantere Themen als ihre persönlichen Schwachstellen verlegen.

In Seattle kommen sie vom Regen in die Traufe oder stoßen auf einen Formwandler-Clan, der meint es wäre lustig den klassischen Mindfuck auszupacken. Es benötigt kein Genie, um klarzustellen, dass Buffy und Angel sich noch im Sonnenstaat befinden und etwas mehr Überzeugung als sonst, um diese Schmarotzer auszurotten. Cordelia versucht das befriedigende Gefühl zu ignorieren, als sie Angels Doppelgänger den Kopf abhackt und dann seinen Körper mit Weihwasser bearbeitet. Als er sich in eine formlose grau-schimmelbläuliche Masse auf Beton verwandelt, kehrt sie in die Gegenwart zurück und sieht Spike mit einer alten Frau, Drusilla und Buffy vehement diskutieren und sie fragt sich, wer die gesündere Kampfmoral hat.

„Großer Gott, Spike, reiß dich zusammen.“

„Hey, wie oft kann man mit Inkarnationen seines Unterbewusstseins von Angesicht zu wandelbarem Angesicht streiten?“ Er grinst angespannt, „Das hat doch was, Kwé.“

Als sie die Alte köpft, „Yeah, eine Menge Potential für einen Nervenzusammenbruch.“

Gefaucht, „Spielverderberin.“

Er setzt den fliehenden Zwei nach und treibt sie am Ende des Industriegeländes in die Enge und prügelt solange auf sie ein, bis Cordelia davon überzeugt ist, dass diese Formwandler nie wieder anders als blau-blutig aussehen können. Bevor er ihnen den Rest gibt. Sie behält ihr Unbehagen für sich, dass ein schnelles Ende angemessen gewesen wäre und versorgt stattdessen seine Finger, an denen sie die Knochen unter den Fleischfetzen sieht.

Nein, Spike sieht nicht immer appetitlich aus.

Cordelia neigt nur seit kurzem dazu, dies zu vergessen.

Sie kann ihn wahrscheinlich zum Frühstück verspeisen. Er wäre lecker und der alberne Gedanke setzt sich für Tage fest, bis sie ihren Kopf frustriert gegen die Fließen hämmert. Das Wasserrauschen übertönt den Schlag nicht und sie bellt etwas von Ausrutscher zurück, was Spike ungläubig den Duschvorhang zurückziehen lässt. Sie steht kurz davor ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen und zwar auf aggressive, aber durchaus triebgesteuerte Weise. Ja, das ist nicht ihr ruhmvollster Moment und ihr Raubtierlächeln führt zu einem heiklen Moment, in dem die Welt komplett stillsteht.

Bis Spike es träge erwidert und sie ihn verbal aus dem Badezimmer kickt.

Cordelia tötet einen Mann in Idaho und sie bereut nicht.

Es war ein schlechter Mann, wenn auch durch und durch menschlich in seinen Vergehen. Spike steht hinter ihr, als er das Blut abwäscht und sie zittert und sie will weinen, aber sie ist nicht daheim und sie hat diese eine eiserne Regel, die so wichtig geworden ist und klammert sich daran.

Klammert sich später an ihn und Spike hält sie durch die dunkelsten Stunden dieser Tat.

Ihre harschen Atemzüge, die sich anfühlen, als ob sie ihre Lungenflügel zerfetzen.

Das ist ihr zweiundzwanzigster Geburtstag.

Wieder ein Stück Menschlichkeit verloren.

Spike fragt am Nachmittag, ob sie einen Abstecher zu Martha machen sollen und sie verneint. Ausdrücklich. Zweieinhalb Wochen später in Denver geht ihr Kantana zu Bruch, als es in einem sterbenden Dämon stecken bleibt. Dieser einfriert und sie kippen ihn und er zerberstet in tausend Stücke zusammen mit ihrer Waffe, die sie mit dieser Aktion eigentlich befreien wollten und Cordelia weint.

Es ist ihr verdammtes Lieblingsschwert und sie darf wegen so einem Verlust weinen.

Es ist vielleicht zu einem Symbol für sie geworden.

Spike klopft ihr unbeholfen auf den Rücken und Cordelia bricht in hemmungslose Schluchzer aus. Diejenigen, die Rotz und Wasser beinhalten und sie will Heim und zwar jetzt Bitteschön. Sie hat genug von Nimmerland.

Und Spike sagt, „Gut, versuchen wir, ob es an der Zeit ist.“

Und so machen sie noch einen Zwischenstopp in Vegas, weil es auf dem Weg liegt.

Sie sind betrunken genug, um sich über eine Hochzeit Gedanken zu machen.

Vor allem weil der Elvis-Imitator täuschend echt wirkt und Spike sicher ist, dass es wirklich der King in Fleisch und Blut ist. Sie lacht so lange und so laut, bis wieder Tränen fließen und er hakt sich unter und zieht sie zurück an die Bar des Stripclubs in dem sie sind und bestellt die nächste Runde Tequila.

Ihr Kater am nächsten Morgen hat die Krallen in ihrem Gehirn ausgefahren zusammen mit dem Haarball in ihrer Kehle und Cordelia trinkt erstmal anderthalb Liter Wasser mit vier Aspirin, um sich wieder nicht ausgekotzt zu fühlen. Sie nehmen den Zimmerservice für die nächsten drei Tage in Anspruch, bleiben dem Alkohol fern und vögeln sich das Hirn raus und machen keine Liebe.

Vielleicht weil sie es verlernt haben oder nie begriffen.

Irgendeinem Laster muss man in Vegas frönen und sie haben sich für dieses entschieden.

Vielleicht auch, weil ihnen die Aussicht nachhause zu gehen nicht ganz geheuer ist.

Die vierte Nacht ist anders und nichts worüber Cordelia sich allzu viele Gedanken machen will und wird. Es fallen Worte und Tränen, die nicht bitter sind und Cordelia versucht stark zu sein in Anbetracht all der Möglichkeiten, die sie nicht nutzen kann. Denn welchem Phantom auch immer sie quer durch Amerika nachgejagt sind, es fühlt sich in den Morgenstunden als Spike friedlich in Armen schläft so an, als ob sie es gefunden haben.

Als ob es _das_ ist.

Als sie am Morgen des vierten Tages die Rechnung bezahlt und auf das Datum starrt, bricht etwas in ihr und sie kann nicht schnell genug in das Mini-WC der Lobby stürzen, um ihr Frühstück zu verlieren.

Manche Jahrestage stellt man sich anders vor.

Spike hämmert laut gegen die dünne Sperrholztür, die in den Angeln vibriert, denn alles in Vegas ist fake und sie sagt, „Gib mir zwei Minuten.“

Blendet seine Fragen aus und die Vision trifft sie hart. Hart genug, dass ihr Schädel eine Macke in die Tür schlägt, bevor Spike sie aus den Angeln hebt und bei ihr ist. Zu verpeilt für weit schweifende Erklärungen und die Strecke, die vor ihnen liegt, lang genug um diese nachzuliefern, „Louisiana – Ein Zombie-Priester mit einer Armee in Planung.“

„Das beantwortet wohl vorerst die Frage der Heimkehr, Seherin.“

Sie kann seinen Ton nicht einordnen und sein Gesicht ist verschlossen in dem Bezug, ob es seine Pläne durchkreuzt oder Spike für den Aufschub dankbar ist. Cordelia weiß noch nicht einmal, wie sie selbst dazu steht. Außer dass die Übelkeit in ihrem Magen ein wenig nachgelassen hat und dafür ihr Kopf kurz vorm detonieren ist. Cordelia würde ihn bitten aus der Gefahrenzone zu gehen, wenn sie denken würde, dass sie damit bei ihm durchkommt.

„Ja, tut es.“ Blaue Augen starren weiterhin besorgt, Cordelia erinnert sich warum und fährt fort, „Jahrestag von Angels Wiederbeseelung.“

„Oh.“

Und sie denkt, dass es das ziemlich gut trifft, als sie durch die Wüste fahren.

Ihr Ziel auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents liegt und sie auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt, sich krank und zerbrechlich fühlt und jedes Schlagloch eine höllische Erfahrung für sie beinhaltet. Ja, ihre Psyche hat wahrscheinlich ihre Finger im unfairen Spiel, aber die Depression ist nichts, das Cordelia unterdrücken kann. Oder will.

Ein Jahr. Ein gottverdammtes Jahr und sie hat Angels Bettlergang ins Hyperion vor Augen, als ob er sich direkt vor ihr abspielt. Nicht als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Sondern in diesem Moment und sie ist wieder auf Autopilot.

Zumindest für die Länge dieser Strecke und Spike lässt sie gewähren.

Sie kommen 56 Stunden später rechtzeitig an und es ist nicht halb so kompliziert, wie die Vision es andeutete. Nicht nachdem sie Wes anruft und der ihr Anweisungen gibt, in welcher Reihenfolge sie die okkulten Gegenstände auf dem Opfertisch zerschmettern soll.

Mikeys Waffen kommen verspätet zum Einsatz und Cordelia vermisst ihr Katana, als sie sich mit kurzen Klingen durch die Reihen der Zombies schlägt und Spike sein Breitschwert ausnahmsweise auspackt. Eine Schneise von fauligem Fleisch für sie legt und den Priester köpft.

Fünf Tage später sitzt sie auf der Veranda eines Bretterverschlages, der hier als Bar durchgeht. Eistee in der Hand und die Andeutung der ersten Sommerhitze in der stehenden Luft. Ein alter Mann spielt Blues und Spike hat eine halbe Flasche Bourbone intus, was es logisch erscheinen lässt, dass er einstimmt. Guter Blues hat nichts mit der Hautfarbe zu tun, sondern nur mit dem erlebten Leiden, so ist es keine Frage, dass er gut ist.

Spikes Stimme lullt sie ein und das Kondenswasser macht ihre Hände feucht und dann stimmt eine Frau ein. Rauchige Stimme und sie ist Honig zu Spikes Karamell. Cordelia ist sich sicher, dass sie noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört hat, als sie mit geschlossenen Lidern konzentriert lauscht. Ihr Herz anschwillt, bis es ihr den Atem nimmt und Cordelia sein befriedigtes Grinsen nur mühsam erwidern kann, als Spike zu ihrem Tisch zurückkommt.

Cordelia erinnert sich an Wyoming und sein Gesicht als er dem Chor zugehört hat.

Sie hat eine Vermutung, was er empfunden hat. Carpe noctem und Memento mori habe sich nie so aufgehoben angefühlt. Sie ist unsterblich auf ihre Art. Sie hat keine Entschuldigung. Keine spirituelle Eingebung oder sonstige fundamentale Erkenntnis, die sie und ihre Gründe erleuchtet. Cordelia hat nur einen Körper, der nach seiner Berührung hungert und zuwenig Loyalität oder zu viele zerstörte Illusionen, um dieses Zölibat weiter künstlich aufrechtzuerhalten.

Spike sagt nüchtern, „Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas. Wenn es das ist, was du willst, Kwé.“

Cordelia sagt, „Was mit uns passiert, lässt sich nicht abhängen, Spike. Ich bin müde, es zu versuchen.“

Spike kann sie auch mit Seele handhaben und Cordelia will nicht feige wegrennen.

Also kommt sie ihm blind entgegen.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia ein letztes Stück von sich entdeckt und Spike sein Karma genießt.

_And I’m the king -_

Sie fahren am nächsten Morgen mit einer neuen Routine.

Cordelia überlegt manchmal, ob es wie mit der Hoffnung und Liebe ist, bei denen man nicht genau sagen kann, was welche Eigenschaft mehr zum überleben benötigt. Was verlassen schneller stirbt und ob es bedeutend ist, solange man beides geschützt im Herzen trägt. Denn Begierde verwandelt sich zu flüssig in Gier. Leidenschaft in Besessenheit und sie werden nicht satt. Dieser Hunger des Biestes in ihnen ist zu konsumierend, jetzt nachdem die Moralfesseln vorerst abgelegt sind. Es stimmt mit ihren Persönlichkeiten überein, ist kein Bedürfnis sondern harter Fakt.

Ist mehr, fordert alles und sie gehorchen nichts.

Werden nur hungriger und Cordelia fragt sich gelegentlich, ob es nicht die Menschen mit all den Unsicherheiten sind, die jetzt unabwendbar ihren Tribut fordern. Ihren Anteil an der Beute, am anderen beanspruchen. Die verliebten Narren ohne Befriedigung, die vor ihren Dämonen den Platz - diese biegsamen Hüllen - gefüllt haben, haben ein neues Ziel. Denn der Hunger ist nicht so grausam, wenn es nur sie beide betrifft. Könnte weitaus zerstörerischer sein, weniger verspielt und das ist beängstigend, wenn Cordelia sich die Zeit nimmt darüber nachzudenken.

Was mit Spike als Gesellschaft und der Option auf Sex nicht so häufig geschieht.

Die jäh gewonnene Freiheit kann als Unvorsichtigkeit ihrerseits gewertet werden, aber sie vertraut Spike. Ihrem Körper. Wirft sich ihm nun wirklich blind entgegen. Folgt der nun untrüglichen Intuition im Kampf, wo er steht. Wohin er sich wendet und sie kann seine Bewegungsabläufe vorhersehen.

Gleitet um ihn in derselben leichten Eleganz, die er zelebriert.

Der neuen Harmonie, die aufblitzt, trotz dem Verlust ihrer Lieblingswaffe. Ihre Gegner sie nicht herausfordern, die Grenzen ultimativ zu testen und die Spannung entlädt sich in Lust. Entlädt sich in dem Zusammentreffen ihrer Körper und es ist gut. Besser die Kämpfe so zu beenden, als jede andere Alternative, die ihr einfallen will. Denn Cordelia hütet sich einen Fight jemals als zu harmlos einzustufen. Selbst in ihrem Kopf deklariert sie solche mit problemlos oder gut vorbereitet. Sie ist in dem Bezug abergläubisch geworden über die Jahre, will keinen Denkzettel provozieren oder eine Lektion in Demut.

Provoziert lieber Spike, der sie gegen die Wand nagelt und ihren Mund verschlingt, als ob sein Unleben davon abhängt. Cordelia ihn nicht kaltstellen kann, nicht abschieben will und ihn tief in sich aufnimmt. Er diesen Raum in ihr perfekt auffüllt mit seinen Träumen, seinem Schwanz und der Art, wie er ihr Herz bricht. Sie leben lässt in jeder Sekunde und die Gegenwart alles ist, was sie handhaben kann. Alles was sie von ihm fordert. Spike gibt sie ihr, als ob er sie genauso frei und wild und instinktgetrieben haben will.

Spätestens seit dem Moment, in dem er sie hat mit zitternden Knien aufstehen sehen.

Namenlose Fremde in den zerbombten Ruinen seiner Gruft und Cordelia keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was sie überhaupt noch war, außer zu gebrochen für ihre Welt. Sie haben eine neue erobert und es kommt Cordelia surreal vor sich zu erinnern. Es ist ein anderes Leben und die leichenblasse Frau ist ihr fremd geworden, die ihre Destruktion komplettieren wollte.

Vielleicht weil Cordelia sich nicht erinnern kann, ob sie genug Stärke besessen hat, um eine noch so flüchtige Konstruktion von sich zu verwirklichen. Sie weiß nur, dass ihr die Kraft gefehlt hat, es selbst zu beenden und die Argumente, die sie nach Sunnydale getrieben haben, fadenscheinige Ausflüchte waren.

Strohhalme bereits geknickt, zusammen mit ihrem Rückrat.

Sie wollte den Kürzeren ziehen. So gottverdammt verzweifelt.

Cordelia kann heute mit Spike streiten, ohne dass ihre Eingeweide sich verkrampfen.

Kann auf Morgen hoffen, ohne dass es der einzige Grund ist, um zu existieren. Kann mit ihm um die Wette rennen und hat nichts dagegen, wenn Spike sie unfair von den Füßen holt. Kennt keine Skrupel beim Training unter die Gürtellinie zu schlagen. Nur ist er meistens gewappnet. Es ist schließlich seine Art zu kämpfen. Fäuste und Fänge und Cordelia kann noch einiges von ihm lernen, selbst wenn sie seine scharfen Zähne nie besitzen wird. Seine schmutzigen Tricks dagegen schon, baut sie in ihren Stil ein.

Improvisiert, wird unvorhersehbarer mit Erfahrung.

Ihre Time-Outs werden weniger und sie saugt sein Wissen auf. Wie ein Schwamm. Wie ein Surfer im Wind. Ihr Killerlächeln wird von Spike reflektiert und sie weiß, dass sie die Elite der Dunkelheit sind. Ganz weit oben in der Hierarchie stehen, vor allem wenn sie sieht, was sie alles nicht herausfordern kann. Was sie nicht tangiert. Selbst wenn sie Wesleys exakten Anweisungen folgen müssen, um manche Ungeheuer zu vernichten und Magie ihnen fremd bleibt. Aber sie sind nicht sonderlich anfällig, wenn Hexereien gegen sie verwendet werden.

Flüche scheinen an ihnen abzuperlen und Cordelia hat keine Begründung.

Ihr Fleisch dagegen? Nun das ist ihrem Willen eilfertig zu Diensten. Wird unschlagbar.

Cordelia ist sich nicht sicher, ob es sensorische Wahrnehmung ist oder Muskelerinnerung. Sie hat ihn mehr als einmal als Sprungbrett für einen hohen Absprung genutzt und sie sind eine lange Zeit harmonisch, aber jetzt klicken sie zusammen wie Zahnräder. Übertragen ihren Antrieb auf den anderen und werden stärker damit. Manchmal macht ihr das Angst. Die Art wie sie um Spike herum nicht denken muss. Nur agieren und reagieren.

An Monumento und Wucht gewinnt mit jedem Tag. Jeder Nacht.

Sie denkt an entfachte Taifune und ihre repräsentierten Elemente. Wasser und Luft. Öfters als zuvor, als ob ein Teil des Rituals zurückschwappt, jetzt da die Tore offen sind. Die Skepsis in ihr zur Ruhe gekommen ist und sie bereit auf ihren Instinkt zu hören.

Sie denkt an Buffy und Angel und fragt sich, ob es ihnen ähnlich geht. Feuer und Erde. Was sie sich gegenseitig geben und Cordelia weiß es nicht. Hat keinen Ansatz. Keinen Anfang für den Teufelskreis, der nicht in einer gedanklichen Sackgasse für sie endet. Cordelia versteht die zwei nicht und daran hat sich über die Jahre nichts geändert. Es ist fast beruhigend. Diese eine Konstante.

Sie denkt, dass Angelus als einziger die Macht besaß, sie in pure Destruktion für jedes Wesen in ihrem Umfeld zu verwandeln. Den Sauerstoff restlos zu konsumieren, bis nichts als Rauch und Tod zurückblieb und es gut ist, dass Spike nie auf atmen angewiesen war. Wesley sich in ihrer Wohnung Atempausen gegönnt hat, um der Rauchvergiftung vorzubeugen.

Cordelia erinnert sich an das schwarze Öl seiner seelenlosen Augen und die Vorfreude ihre Verdammung anzuheizen. Das Fegefeuer seiner Schuld später. Sie fragt sich seltener, wie oft sie Angels Feuer über die Jahre ungewollt angefacht hat, wenn nur noch Glut vorhanden war. Ob sie ihn mit ihrer Unbesonnenheit in der Vergangenheit auch den heimischen Herd gerettet hat. Den Motor, der sie alle angetrieben hat, bis sie genug Power aus sich heraus produzierten.

Der leuchtende Champion in der Nacht.

Cordelia kann Angel wieder so sehen, ohne dass ihr Sarkasmus aufröhrt.

Es ist nicht so schwer zu verstehen, was Spike Buffys verbrannter Erde geben konnte. Neues Leben. Warum Drusilla nichts anderes als Nebel zwischen den beiden Vampiren sein konnte, die zischend aufeinander trafen. Zu gegensätzlich sind. Es bleiben und Cordelia versteht die Anziehung. Die unabwendbare Gravitation, die sie kollidieren lässt. Und das ist in der Regel der Punkt, an dem sie aufhört die Vergangenheit zu analysieren oder das Mysterium zu entschlüsseln sucht, das ein Ritual offen gelegt hat und stattdessen Spike verführt.

Cordelia zieht Spike dem ziellosen Grübeln stets vor.

Ende Juni rennen sie in Mississippi in ein lahmes Sumpfmonster, was mehr lustig als bedrohlich ist. Vor allem weil sie ein gutes Team sind. Sie gehören beide nicht zu dem Schlag, der angesichts dessen Monstrosität erstarrt und für Cordelia ist das die einzige Erklärung, wie Menschen ihm überhaupt zum Opfer fallen konnten.

Was es weniger lustig macht und sehr viel makabrer.

Ihr Sinn für Humor ist grotesk geworden. Cordelia schlägt abwesend nach den Stechmücken, die offensichtlich sie als Opfer auserkoren haben und Cordelia denkt abwesend über mögliche Mutationen nach, die ihr mystisches Blut auslösen kann. Superstechmücken und Monstermoskitos. Spike gibt irgendwann an diesem schlaflosen Tag ein dumpfes, „Grrargh“, von sich und sie prustet los.

Kichert hilflos in das Kissen und seine Finger kitzeln ihre Seite und Cordelia schlägt jetzt schwach nach ihnen, bis sie unter seinem Körper liegt und seine blauen Augen vor Lachen strahlen und die Seele warm dahinter.

Sie liebt ihn, das ist nicht neu.

Ihr Lachen stockt ihr jäh in der Kehle und Cordelia ist verloren.

Weiß nicht, ob sie gefunden werden will. Ob Heilung immer schmerzhaft sein muss, um von Dauer zu sein und Leben zu chaotisch für einen Plan, der weiter reicht als die Route, die sie sich festlegen. Der Sommer hängt viel versprechend in der Luft und zuviel wurde unter den Teppich gekehrt, um jemals wieder barfuss zu gehen und sie schneidet sich an Scherben, die sie gedankenlos weggefegt hat. Cordelia denkt, dass sich so sterben vor der Zeit anfühlen muss und atmet einen schmerzhaften Atemzug.

Füllt sich mit zwanghaftem Leben, während Spike auf sie nieder starrt.

Die Überraschung in seinen Augen sich in etwas gänzlich anderes wandelt.

Die Gefahr knisternd in der Luft liegt, dass ein Grenzstein passiert wird, den sie nie wieder überqueren kann. Kein Weg zurück, falls sie zu weit geht. Sie ist wieder für ihn gefallen und Cordelia kann nicht all die Gefühle unter Verschluss halten, die sie infizieren und es ist das sagenhafte Fieber im Blut. Wie der süßeste Schmerz und die bitterste Verzweiflung. Cordelia will sich ihm entziehen. Diese letzte Grenze unangetastet lassen, aber sie schmeckt noch ihr Lachen und hat seine Tränen gekostet.

Hat einen bittersüßen Geschmack im Mund und schmecken nicht alle Gifte so?

Diese drei Worte haben immer die Macht, Träume abzutöten und Spike schreit nicht mehr nach Drusilla oder Buffy in seinem Schlaf. Sie nicht nach Angel. Die Schatten sind zu Geistern verblasst und sie beide lebendiger als jemals zuvor und es schmerzt.

Dieses uralte Wissen in seinen Augen, wie Spike sich für ihre Zurückweisung stählt.

Die Leichtigkeit unter widerspruchslosem Entsagung versinkt und Spikes Fingerspitzen zeichnen zärtlich ihre Mundwinkel nach. Das verschwundene Lächeln und seine Daumen fahren über beide Male. Verbinden sie untrennbar in ihrem Geist und er weicht ihrem Blick aus, konzentriert sich zu sehr auf ihre Lippen. Sie blinzelt gegen ihre brennenden Augen an und entscheidet sich für den unkonventionellen Weg, weil sie nichts anderes kennt.

Diesen kläglichen Schutz braucht, um es vor sich selbst vertretbar zu machen.

Sie sich noch an ihre Täuschungen klammert und Cordelia hat blitzartig das Gefühl, dass sie damit alleine ist. Spike es irgendwann müde geworden ist, sich die Kombination zu seinem Safe zu merken und Anschauungsunterricht sowieso mehr seiner Natur entspricht. Es ist kein Betrug, diese gewissenlose Existenz im Augenblick.

Jedes noch so dürftige Glück bis aufs Letzte auszupressen und sie denkt an relatives Glück, daran, was sie sich geschworen hat und daran, was sie ihm schuldet und Ehrlichkeit steht noch immer ganz oben auf dieser Liste.

Spike ist ihre Zukunft, sie hat sich mit seiner Hilfe neu entdeckt.

Das ist eine Schuld, für die Cordelia sich nie revanchieren kann.

Trotz seines Lächelns mit Seele, denn er ist noch der alte. Nur das Feingedruckte hat sich an die neuen Umstände angepasst. Nur der Raum, den er ihr in sich zugesteht, ist größer geworden, nachdem er ihr genug Platz zum entfalten gegeben hat. Ein Paradies zum Wachsen und Cordelia ist nie über ihren Schatten gesprungen, weil Spike das Licht ohne Kompromisse zurückgebracht hat.

Es ist ihre Schwäche - im Rückblick immer gewesen - dieses krampfhaft auf Distanz halten. Spike kennt sie und er hat ihr den Vorwurf bereits gemacht, dass sie unberührbar sein will und Cordelia hat bereits eingesehen, dass sie diese Kunst nie perfektioniert hat. Außer mit ihrem zerstörtem Katana. Es ändert nichts, diese Einsicht. Sie sind nicht so exklusiv, wie sie zu gerne glauben will. Wie es eigentlich ihrem Charakter entspricht. Das sind die Veränderungen, die niemand ausspricht. Nicht am Telefon. Nicht in ihrem Mikrokosmos.

Die Worte hängen in ihrer Kehle fest, würgen sie und kommen nicht weiter.

Sind zu gefährlich für Cordelia. Zu sehr behaftet mit finsteren Erinnerungen, um jemals wieder im hellen Kontext zu fallen. Sie will, aber kann nicht. Die ultimative Bestätigung bleibt diesmal unausgesprochen. Schluckt die süße Bitterkeit und spürt unbegreifliche Leere in sich. Es ist lachhaft, wirklich, die Art wie ihre Launen ins bodenlose kippen, wenn Cordelia es ihm schon oft genug gesagt hat, dass Spike sie vernommen haben muss.

Zweifellos verstanden, wie Ernst es ihr mit ihm ist.

„Spike?“ Ihr Ton ist kratzig, zu rissig, „Auf ewig, ja? Du weißt das.“

Er nickt verhalten und Cordelia sammelt ihren Mut und packt sein Kinn, sucht seine Augen ab und findet unter der Maske den beschatteten Ausdruck. Nichts als stoisches Verständnis, dass ihr ewig seiner Meinung nach sehr kurz sein wird. Es ist genug um sie mental die Haare raufen zu lassen. Spike sollte mehr verlangen. Mehr einfordern für sich und dass er es nicht tut, ist lächerlich. Wäre es, wenn es nicht so traurig den Fakt offen legen würde, dass sie beide gleich kaputt sind.

Es ist an ihr zu beweisen, dass sie keine voreiligen Versprechen abgibt. Es ist nichts, das man ausdiskutieren kann und Cordelia seufzt. Er hatte schon einige Ewigkeiten vor ihr und war am Ende trotzdem einsam. Zieht ihn am Nacken näher, zielt auf frostig und klingt nur verwundbar, „Willst du ficken oder nicht?“

Spike will. Vielleicht weil er sie nicht zerstören will und es jetzt in seiner Macht liegt.

Von Innen heraus. Ersetzt ihren Geschmack mit seinem. Ihr Denken mit Nichts.

Drückt ihr seinen Stempel auf und sie fragt sich, was er als Zielort angegeben hat. Am Ende ihrer Reise, weil Cordelia sich nicht ganz so sicher über ihren ist. Es auf dem Weg nachhause riskante Kliffs zu umschiffen gilt und ihr die Kraft fehlt sich gegen Spikes sanfte Strömung zu stemmen. Dem Licht in seinen Augen auszuweichen. Bis die visionsträchtige Sturmflut des Sommers Cordelia vorerst mitreißt und sie wenig mehr als komplette Finsternis sieht.

Dabei beginnt es fünf Tage später recht harmlos.

Die altmodische Wäscherei, in der Cordelia gelangweilt ein Magazin durchblättert, unterscheidet sich nicht von den Dutzenden von anderen, die sie in der Zwischenzeit besucht hat. Die Vision kommt zwei Minuten vorher, kündigt den üblen Wortwechsel an. Das tödliche Ende der jungen Streithähne gegen den unter dem Einschlag geborstenen Sicherungskasten. Es ist ein Unfall. Es ist zu einfach dem Neuankömmling über den Weg zu stolpern und dem anderen genug Zeit zur Flucht aus der Hintertür zu verschaffen, während Cordelia ihre Tölpelhaftigkeit entschuldigt. Aufgesetzt flirtet und die Wut zögernd in dessen grünen Augen unter Interesse ausglimmt.

Es ist unspektakulär. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie aufgrund einer übersinnlichen Warnung, rein menschliche Gewalt verhindert. Ihre Gabe eskaliert nicht von einer Sekunde zur anderen, aber das ist der Anfang.

Der Unabhängigkeitstag am nächsten Tag kommt und geht mit nur drei Visionen.

Cordelia nimmt die Gelegenheit für einen Vollrausch wahr, die sich bei diesem Jahrestag bietet und sie glaubt, dass sie sich bei Spike ausgeheult hat. Was es mit diesem Datum auf sich hat. Sie denkt, dass sie die pikanten Details von Badewanne, Wes und ihrem herunter gestrippten Selbst nicht ausgelassen hat.

Sie denkt, dass sie gesagt hat, dass sie sich umbringen wollte.

Sie denkt, dass das der Punkt war, an dem Spike entweder wütend oder sentimental geworden ist und Angel angerufen hat. Sie denkt, dass es besser ist, dass sie sich an die Einzelheiten dieses Gesprächs nicht so genau erinnern kann.

Es donnert jedenfalls lauter in ihren Ohren, als das Feuerwerk.

Lilahs Datum rückt auch näher, sowie die Visionen, die wie schneller werdende Gewehrschüsse durch ihren Schädel feuern. Ihnen fast mehr Arbeit aufhalsen, als sie erledigen können. Außerhalb ihres Fachgebiets und die Unsicherheit kehrt unweigerlich zurück, denn das ist letztlich Neuland. Ihre Route wird noch chaotischer und führt im Zickzack eines tobsüchtigen Kleinkindes über die Landkarte, das die Macht hat, sie zu Tode zu hetzen.

Vor allem wenn sie zu nah an Großstädte kommen.

Obwohl der Tag noch nicht da ist, an dem Cordelia vorerst Rechenschaft ablegen muss.

Spike beschwert sich nicht, als er sich öfters an den Sonnenstrahlen verbrennt. Denn ihnen bleibt nicht die Zeit auszuruhen oder die Dämmerung abzuwarten, wenn sie alle Missionen schaffen wollen, die ihm Laufe des Vormittags eingetroffen sind. Er erkennt das Muster und dirigiert sie über die Straßen. Im größtmöglichsten Abstand zu allem was über Kleinstadt hinausgeht. Erledigt die Aufträge alleine, die seiner Meinung nach zu nahe an Städten sind und Cordelia kommt sich nutzlos und überfordert vor. Ein Gefühl, das nicht gerade hilft, ihre Laune zu verbessern, weil kein Ende in Sicht ist.

Alles nur noch schlimmer wird. Cordelia nur noch sensibler für jeden Mist.

Es kommen stets weitere Missionen in der Nacht hinzu und irgendwann reicht es ihm.

Als sie Ende August Aspirin wie Smarties schluckt, weil sie das dumpfe Gefühl von stärkerer Medizin verabscheut. Diese sie zu langsam machen, die Benommenheit ihr trotzdem den Kopf verklärt und ihr Zusammenbruch noch kurz auf sich warten lässt. Irgendwo hinter der nächsten Ecke auf sie lauert oder im Stau stecken geblieben ist.

Vielleicht hat er auch nicht die Adresse ihres neusten Aufenthaltsortes erhalten.

Cordelia den Kollaps in ihren müden Knochen schreien hört und Spike Martha anbrüllen, als sie ein gutes Dutzend bunter Horrorstreifen hinter sich hat. Defekt im Bett liegt, nur kurz ihre Batterien aufladen will. Die Hilflosigkeit ausmanövrieren, die sich bleiern über sie gelegt hat. Es ist gerade mal später Nachmittag und sie sich absolut gerädert fühlt. Sie rafft sich schleppend auf, um dieses unergiebige Gespräch zu beenden. Sie haben wichtigere zu führen. Cordelia ist zu schachmatt, um sinnlos zu zetern und Martha kann ihnen nicht helfen.

Hat keinen echten Einfluss da oben oder bei den Cops.

Cordelia hat nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie sie mit Spikes unnachgiebigen Hand um ihrer Kehle und mit dem Rücken zur Wand endet. Nur dass er sie jetzt anbrüllt und nicht die Unbeteiligte der unschönen Affäre. Das Handy liegt vergessen auf dem Plastik des gelben Badezimmerbodens. Hässliche Worte fallen, wie bei jedem Streit der eskaliert und am Ende weiß Spike, dass sie seine Verdammung hat. Es ihr zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen herausgerutscht ist und ihr dröhnender Kopf ist nicht gerade hilfreich, dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Er schlägt seine Faust direkt neben ihrer Schläfe zweimal hart gegen die Wand, so dass die Kacheln von der Wand bröckeln, als die nächste Vision sie trifft. Cordelia sinkt zu Boden, weil ihnen noch nicht einmal die Zeit bleibt ungestört zu streiten. Soweit zu ihrem Vorsatz und sie kauert sich zusammen, umklammert ihre Knie und lässt ihre Erschöpfung gehen. Spike nimmt den Raum verlassend das Handy und diese spezielle Unterhaltung mit der Dämonin erneut auf. Diesmal zu leise für ihre Ohren.

Vielleicht ist ihr beschissenes Wimmern auch zu laut.

Als er einige Zeit später zurückkommt, hat Cordelia sich soweit beruhigt, knapp von ihm, „Willst du das Gespräch hier, im Bett oder am Tisch führen?“

Ohne aufzusehen, „Bett.“

Und Spike hebt sie mühelos auf und lässt sich zusammen mit ihr auf die Matratze fallen.

Die schwingende Bewegung ist genug, dass sie mit ihrem Magen kämpft und sie fühlt sich seekrank. Am Ertrinken. Am gottverdammten Ende ihrer Kräfte und wenn sie ein weiteres Kind sterben sieht, dreht sie durch. Wenn sie einen weiteren prügelnden Ehemann, die Frau durch das Wohnzimmer schlagen sieht, greift sie zum Kurzschwert anstatt Telefon. Wenn sie eine weitere junge Frau Opfer werden sieht, läuft sie Amok. Wenn sie einen weiteren Sadisten Erfüllung finden sieht, veranstaltet sie ein Blutbad.

All die Verbrechen sind zu menschlich, sind zu human, um sie mit ihrer Form der Gewaltanwendung endgültig aus der Welt zu schaffen. Cordelia ist Seherin, aber das geht über ihren Verstand hinaus direkt in den abgrundtiefen Wahnsinn dieser Menschen.

Das Schlechte, das unter der polierten Oberfläche lauert.

Die alltäglichen Monster, die auf den bösen Zufall warten um zu zuschlagen.

Sie kauert sich automatisch in einen Ball. Die Finger gegen die Schläfe gepresst, in dem kindischen Wunsch die Visionen alleine durch ihre Willensstärke und geschlossenen Lider draußen zu halten. So müde und der Streit mit Spike ging an ihre letzten Kraftreserven und sie zittert noch immer.

Cordelia spürt abwesend, wie Spike sich beschützend gegen ihren Körper arrangiert.

Rauer Befehl, „Petaske'kwe'.“

Sie denkt nicht, die Worte formen sich einfach auf ihrer Zunge, „Ngiwani, Ogama.“

„Cordelia, ktabanIn.“

Es ist ein Wort, keine drei und es hilft. Etwas. Erschöpft, „Yeah, ich weiß.“

Das Wissen bringt den Fokus zurück, hebt die Gewitterwolke genug, dass sie sich entspannen kann und Martha ist gut. Was für eine Magie auch immer sie Spike eingetrichtert hat und er stiehlt ihre Hände. Dreht sie, so dass sie ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberliegt. Spike verschränkt seine Finger mit ihren und die Ruhe kehrt in ihren Kopf zurück. Legt sich über sie.

Die Augen verengt, abwägend auf ihrem Gesicht, eindringlich, „Hör mir zu.“

Cordelia nickt ergeben. Vielleicht das erste Mal, denn jede Spur von Kampfgeist hat sich verflüchtigt. In ihr. In ihm. Spike sieht nicht so aus, als ob er ihr den Kopf für ihre Dummheit abreißen will und sie denkt, dieser Streit ist vorerst vertagt.

Spike kann abwarten im Unterschied zu ihr, hat es gelernt und Cordelia ist dankbar dafür.

Fühlt sich nicht imstande jetzt darüber zu diskutieren, weshalb Lestats Eingeständnis kein Unbehagen in ihr geweckt hat. Nie. Sie es als Bestimmung angesehen hat oder wertvolles Geschenk. Etwas das sie nicht zweifeln ließ, als Spike seine Stimme verlor und sie auf sich allein gestellt war das Ganze vor sich zu erklären. Die Pein zu rechtfertigen.

Schließt die Augen und rückt ein Stück vor, bringt ihre Stirn gegen seine. Spürt seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen, gegen ihren Mund und nimmt seinen ruhigen Rhythmus auf. Konzentriert sich auf diese Verbindung und nicht die Blitze in ihrem überladenen Kopf.

Seine Stimme ist wieder abgeklärt, leise die Fakten aufzählend, „Martha schickt dir per Express einen Traumfänger und Talisman an ein Postfach in Bolivar, Missouri. Ungefähr eine Stunde von hier. Das Zeug werden wir morgen früh sofort abholen. Beides zusammen wird die Visionen auf die filtern, die wirklich für dich bestimmt sind, ansonsten jagen wir in einer Woche Ladendiebe nach. Sie meint, dass ein weiterer Aspekt von eurer Dämonart sich in dir manifestiert. Die Sawasmo we'onuk sind grundsätzlich empathisch veranlagt, nur gekoppelt mit deinen seherischen Fähigkeiten führt das dazu, dass du dabei bist alles in einem Umkreis von hundert Meilen zu sehen. Auch Dinge, die eigentlich für die lokale Polizei oder einen Ausflug ins Frauenhaus bestimmt sind.“

Cordelia weiß, dass sie sich nicht so erleichtert fühlen sollte. Opfer bleibt Opfer und sie kann trotzdem nicht den Willen aufbringen Spike zu widersprechen. Ihre Kräfte sind aufgezehrt von zu vielen schlaflosen Tagen am Stück.

Leise, keinen Widerspruch anmeldend, „Hat sich deswegen dieses Kopfgeldjäger-Gefühl eingestellt? Der Grund für unseren gehäuften Anrufen bei den Cops?“

„Ja, du hast begonnen jede Gewalt zu sehen, anstatt nur die übernatürliche für die du als Empfängerin gedacht warst. Menschliche. Göttliche. Deshalb wirst du diesen Talisman tragen, bis du deine neuen Kräfte gemeistert hast. Außer dir ist langweilig und du willst deine Umgebung eine Nacht lang aufmischen. Wir werden darüber nicht diskutieren. Misses ‚Ich bin so alt, dass dein Vampirarsch dagegen wie der eines neugeborenen Babys wirkt’ stimmt mir zu.“

Cordelia überlegt für einige Minuten, dann die Lider aufschlagend, „Okay, dann lass uns noch eine Nacht lang, den menschlichen Abschaum hetzen.“

Spike blickt sie zweifelnd an, bevor er sich entschließt diesen kampflosen Sieg als gegeben zu akzeptieren. Der Kuss auf ihre Stirn fühlt sich kühlend an und fast zu zart. Bevor der auf ihren Mund, den vorigen Lügen straft und seine Zunge Cordelia mit Entschlossenheit verbrennt. Die Rastlosigkeit ist angemessen, unbeherrschte Hektik und der Verlust der Kontrolle. Sie haben keine Ewigkeit Zeit, selbst wenn es sich kurz nach eben der anfühlt, als sie komplett ineinander fallen. Er sorgfältig ihre Fragmente und Schutzmauern neu aufrichtet.

Spike weiß inzwischen zu genau, aus was Cordelia gemacht ist. Kein Porzellan.

Dass er sie gnadenlos aus dem Bett kicken kann, wenn eine Rettungsaktion ansteht. Da sind keine Samthandschuhe am Werke, sondern nur die routinierte Effizienz mit der sie jeden Abend auschecken.

Das ist der Jahrestag seiner Beseelung wird Cordelia zwei Tage später klar, als sie wieder denken kann. Sie haben nicht daran gedacht zu feiern und vielleicht ist das angemessen.

In dieser Nacht verhindern sie unter anderem die Exekution eines Drogenkuriers, der seine Bosse betrogen hat. Einen Verkehrsunfall mit sechs Toten. Die Vergewaltigung eines Cheerleaders bei einem jährlichen Freundschaftsspiel zwischen benachbarten Highschools. Sie hat keine Ahnung, warum das Spiel außerhalb der Saison stattfindet. Welche Tradition damit begangen wird. Es ist nur etwas, das sie geistig beschäftigt hält, um den pickeligen Jungen nicht sofort umzubringen.

Das Mädchen ist sechzehn, rothaarig und nicht atemberaubend. Ihre Gesichtszüge zu gewöhnlich und nicht gerade eine Intelligenzbestie. Sie wird nie wissen, wie knapp sie kreischend an einer einschneidenden Erfahrung vorbeigeschlittert ist, die diese zwei Freaks abgewendet haben.

Cordelia fragt sich, ob sie sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt hätte, denn ihre Vision besagt das Gegenteil. Stummes Entsetzen und das zündet Trauer und Wut. Denn Cordelias Hände waren damals auf die effektivste Art gefesselt und das Stillhalten mehr als sie ertragen konnte.

Es ist alles was die Kleine an Abwehr kennt.

Sie schreit ihr hinterher, dass sie gefälligst einen Selbstverteidigungskurs besuchen soll und Spike legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Beruhigend. Zurückhaltend. Denn Cordelia fühlt die Hysterie hoch blubbern und so stehen sie, bis die nächste Vision einschlägt. Diesmal Gott sei Dank eine übernatürliche, die ein Vamp-Massaker beinhaltet und jede Menge Potential für Gewalt besitzt. Sie schöpft diese bis zur Neige aus.

Cordelia holt sobald das Postamt öffnet, das Päckchen ab.

Der Inhalt bewirkt genug, dass die Anzahl der Visionen unter drei pro Nacht fällt und sie können die Tage wieder durchschlafen. Cordelia kennt den Preis, den das Tragen des Anhängers beinhaltet und sie starrt manchmal skeptisch die medaillengroße Titaniumplatte mit ihren indianischen Symbolen an, die nun auffällig ihren Ausschnitt schmückt.

Es sind menschliche Verbrechen und sie leben in einer ungerechten Welt.

Aber ihre Ablehnung zu Sehen. Die Augen für diese Art von Gewalt offen zu lassen, ist fast zuviel für ihr Gewissen. Sie scannt automatisch die Überschriften der lokalen Zeitungen und das ‚Was wäre wenn?’ nistet sich in ihrem Kopf ein. Taucht jedes Mal auf, wenn das Metal auf ihrer Haut kurz zu Trockeneis wird. Ihre Verweigerung, dass diese Schicksale nicht ihre Aufgabe sind, eine bittere Pille und diese zu schlucken ein hartes Stück Überzeugungsarbeit von Wesley und Lilah.

Spike wiederholt sich nicht, achtet nur darauf, dass der Traumfänger in ihrer Nähe bleibt.

Er trägt ihn an einem Lederstrang unter seinem T-Shirt.

Sicher vor ungewollten Zugriffen. Die Form erinnert an eine Träne und das Netz ist dicht aus feinstem Draht gewoben. Eine Miniaturkopie ihres Symbols hängt über der Metallfeder an einem weiteren Lederriemen. Es ist nicht das, was Cordelia von einem indianischen Traumfänger gewohnt ist und sie beschreibt das filigrane Kunstwerk Wesley und der ist begeistert.

Cordelia dagegen findet den Träger passend. Spike hat lange genug ihre Träume ertragen und sie dort auf sich gestellt ihren Pfad finden lassen. Trotz der nicht zu unterschätzenden Kraftanstrengung, die es von ihm verlangte sich zurückzuhalten und sie nicht zu wecken. Sie glaubt, dass seine Nähe alleine die schlimmsten Albträume ausgefiltert hat. Die bösartigsten Szenarien eingefangen. Cordelia kann sich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern, als seine Magie komplett versagte.

Als er gerade grenzenlos mit seiner Seele überfordert war.

Martha im Gegensatz zum Rest fragt Cordelia nur, ob sie als Marionette angesehen werden will, die jedem Ziehen folge leistet und sich dabei unweigerlich kaputt schlägt. Die Argumentation ist zu wasserdicht und ein Spielzeug war Cordelia lange genug, um lieber die Fäden in der Hand zu halten.

Es darauf ankommen zu lassen, dass sie dem richtigen Rat folgt.

Marthas hört sich ausreichend weise an, „Erinnerst du dich an die bösen Visionen von Azhe'n? Es ist dieselbe Quelle und wir wahren das Gleichgewicht. Das übermenschliche wohlgemerkt, Cordelia. Es ist nicht deine Pflicht diese Abscheulichkeiten zu sehen, nur damit du mutlos wirst. Deshalb hör auf sein Penoje'k. Spike hat Recht.“

„Werde ich es je finden?“

Ungeduldig von der Squaw, der Akzent dick aufgetragen und Cordelia denkt, dass Martha kurz davor steht aus Irritation in Potawatomi zu verfallen, „Was suchst du, danse'?“

„Die Balance zwischen Gut und Böse?“

Und Martha schnalzt die Zunge, bevor sie amüsiert auflacht, „Du bist Licht, das in der Dunkelheit lebt. Wann hast du das letzte Mal einen normalen Tag erlebt und bist nicht mit Sonnenaufgang ins Bett gefallen, Kwé?“

Trockener Humor mit Erleichterung gemischt, „Das beantwortet wohl eine Frage.“

Das belustigte Kopfschütteln ist spürbar, trotz der Distanz, „Das tut es in der Tat. Hör auf dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen, du machst deine Sache gut, penoje'. Mit Spikes Hilfe. Zwei Krieger in der Tat.“

Ihr Finger streichen trotzdem bedauernd über das Metall, wenn sie nicht aufpasst.

Bis die Linien glühend ineinander zufließen scheinen, sich lebendig über das Metall schlängeln und das relaxende Gefühl von Meditation Cordelia ergreift. Eine Art von versöhnender Trance, die pulsierend ihren Geist öffnet und verschließt in einem. Die Lüftung eines Geheimnisses andeutet und gleichzeitig zu viele Rätsel besitzt, um je restlos zu verstehen. Cordelia glaubt nicht an vieles, aber sie glaubt daran, dass dieses Amulett für sie bestimmt ist. Irgendwo nur darauf gewartet hat, dass sie es unterwegs aufliest und nicht zu viele Fragen stellt.

Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Sie hat versucht es Spike zu erklären und ist daran gescheitert, denn der hat nur die Schultern gezuckt, gleichgültig, „Wie mein Ledermantel?“

Rücklings auf einen Stuhl setzend, „Eher wie die Liste, die du darin gefunden hast und die dich zu Lestat führte.“

Spike lässt sich aufs Bett fallen, die quietschenden Bettfedern mit einem verächtlichen Blick strafend. Abwesend auf und ab federn, schließlich entspannt, als er die bequemste Position gefunden hat, „Nah, der Mantel gehörte zu mir. Ich wusste es in dem Augenblick als ich die Jägerin darin sah. Er war für mich nie Statussymbol, sondern Mein. Die Entscheidung Nikkis Job zu beenden, beruhte dagegen auf verletzter Eitelkeit. Ist mir ins Blut gelegt. Dir auch. Ich meine, schließlich machst du deinem Namen alle Ehre auch ohne Katana.“

„Glaubst du nicht, dass manche Gegenstände für einen bestimmt sind?“

Kritisch, „Mit Sicherheit ist dieses gottverdammte Bett nicht für mich bestimmt, außer das ist verfluchtes Karma. Außerdem wäre das Schicksalsglaube. Talisman und Schutzsymbole sind Mittel zum Zweck und ich investiere meine Zuneigung lieber in jemand, der atmet, Ärsche kickt ohne Namen zu nehmen und sich aufreizend bewegen kann. Freier Wille und ich ziehe dich nackt vor. Okay, mit Amulett, weil ich zu genau weiß, dass ich dich dann ungestört - “

Genervt, „Spike.“

„Hey, du hast gefragt, Kwé.“ Charmant von ihm weitergesponnen, „Was kann ich dafür, dass ich nicht in Stimmung bin über materialistisches Besitzdenken im Kontext von Schicksal zu philosophieren, wenn ich einer anderen, eindeutig erotischeren Form von Karma gegenüberstehe. Komm her, Kismet, ich verspreche einprägsam zu sein und weniger störrisch als dieses Ungetüm von Bett.“

Spike hält immer seine Versprechen und erlöst das Bett von weiterem sinnlosem Leiden. Oder die zukünftigen Motelgäste. Er ist jedenfalls eins mit sich und seinem Karma, als der Lattenrost durch kracht. Cordelia zu weit weg für eine Lachsalve, zu nah an ihrem Höhepunkt, um diesem Umstand einen zweiten Gedanken zu schenken.

Als sie wieder offen für Logik ist, kommt sein Spott, „Ursache und Konsequenz, was will man mehr, Cor? Oder willst du Wiedergutmachung für das Bett? Hast du eine tiefe Verbundenheit gespürt, als es in den letzten Todeswindungen lag?“

Cordelia hat ihn das Kissen essen lassen, vor allem weil sein besserwisserischeres Grinsen so eindeutig nach dieser Reaktion verlangte. Und sie folgt seinen Aktionen blind, was auch eine Art Karma ist.

Und er holt sie danach trotzdem mehr als einmal aus dieser Entrückung zurück, wenn er aus dem Bad ins Zimmer kommt oder von einem kurzen Trip zum nächsten Tabakladen. Ohne viele Worte, kippt ihren Stuhl vor der Kommode bis Cordelia kopfüber seine Lippen schmeckt oder rempelt sie im Vorbeigehen vor dem Spiegel an. Ihre Taten sind sowieso verständlicher, lauter, eindeutiger schon eine lange Zeit. Sie stemmt sich nicht gegen die Flut oder seine allwissenden Katzenaugen, wenn er zum Sprung ansetzt und sie als Beute anpeilt. Er kennt sie besser und diese Augenblicke sind nur Zeitvertreib. Unterhaltsam noch dazu.

Spike hinterfragt überraschenderweise die Abwälzung seiner Verdammung nicht.

Stärkt ihr nur den Rücken. Cordelia ist dankbar. Wieder einmal. Die Anerkennung wird zu ihrem ständigen Begleiter in Spikes Schatten und es fühlt sich nicht falsch an, solange sie nicht darüber sprechen. Solange der Respekt sich einfach einstellt. Da ist keine Dominanz, die um Oberhand ringt und keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, die ihr Fundament zu untergraben suchen. Cordelia fühlt sich eins mit sich und Spike und der Welt.

Es ist wieder einfach mit ihm zu lachen und noch einfacher sich fallen zulassen.

Sie leben Spikes Doppelmoral ohne weiteren Streit oder ein Wort.

Cordelia ahnt, dass es ihrem Gewissen gleichfalls zusetzen sollte und das Ausbleiben von Drama, keine Bestätigung der Richtigkeit ihrer Handlung ist. Er ist nicht ihr Fuck Buddy und die Anführungszeichen sind verschwunden, so wie das Wort aus ihrem Wortschatz.

Gefährte hat sich in ihrem Kopf eingenistet und Geliebter ungefragt in ihrem Herzen.

Sie weiß noch immer nicht, wo ihre Reise aufhören wird. Cordelia häuft Souvenirs in den Abstellkammern ihres Geistes an, so dass sie danach für eine lange Zeit beschäftigt sein wird, diese auseinanderzusortieren.

Sie konzentrieren sich auf ihre Mission und die dazugehörigen Kämpfe.

Auf die Gegenwart und verschmelzen mit den Schatten. Ihr tödliches Potential bricht voll durch auch ohne ihr Katana. Cordelia ersteht ein halbes Jahr nach dem Colorado-Zwischenfall trotzdem ein Samuraischwert in Chinatown, San Francisco. Sie denken nicht weiter darüber nach, was sich sechs Stunden südlich befindet. Es reizt sie nicht einen kleinen Abstecher heim zu machen, obwohl sie zwei Tage Leerlauf haben. Das Halloween bereits auf dem Kalender auftaucht, ist nur ein Fakt.

Als ihre nächste Vision sie Richtung Phoenix verschlägt, atmet Cordelia auf.

Sie fahren auf direktem Weg, denn LA liegt fast auf der Luftlinie. Aber eben nur fast. Sie ein Schild passieren auf dem Sunnydale prangt und die 31 Meilen Richtung Westen mehr sind, als sie bereit sind zu fahren. Cordelia dreht die Musik lauter und Spike zündet sich die nächste Kippe an. Sie reden nicht darüber, dass er das Gaspedal zu stark durchdrückt.

Manche Dinge sollte man in Frieden ruhen lassen.

Andere verschwinden spurlos in der Nacht.

Der Wandel wird Cordelia erst so richtig klar, als die nächsten Gestaltenwandler in die sie rennen, sich ihre Gesichter aussuchen, um ihnen eine Lektion zu verpassen. Effizient und einschüchternd. Sie lassen Aberdeen, Washington so schnell es geht im Rückspiegel verschwinden. Spike ist im Anschluss für Tage nervös sie aus den Augen zu lassen und Cordelia hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Einschlafen.

Nichts ist wirklich passiert. Nur ätzende Worte und der Mindfuck auf den sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen sind. Der sich zu tief in ihr Gehirn gebrannt hat und Cordelia kann sich nicht dazu durchringen zu fragen, was Spike das Spiel durchschauen ließ. Bei ihr war es blinder Angriff.

Als sie durch Luft gerannt ist, anstatt ihn an der Kehle gegen die Wand zu donnern, ist ihr klar geworden, dass dieses Ding nicht echt ist. Aus Rauch und schwarzer Magie besteht und sie hat der überzogenen Hohnrede nicht zugehört, sondern stattdessen ihren Arsch in Bewegung gesetzt. Das erste Böse. Wie originell, nur eben körperlos und sie auf die Schnelle nicht fähig ein Ritual zu rezitieren, das es in eine Form bringt, die sie kicken kann.

Cordelia ist aus dem Motelzimmer geflohen und hat Spikes Witterung aufgenommen.

Sie hat seine Spur zurückverfolgt zu dem All-Nite-Drugstore, Spikes Geruch endlich deutlich wahrnehmbar. Folgte dann panisch der Fährte ins Rotlichtmilieu. Bis ein lädierter und desorientierter Spike ihren Weg kreuzte, dessen erste Geste das kritische Einziehen der Luft war, gefolgt von einer Knochen brechenden Umarmung.

„Fuck das war – "

„Yeah.“

Sie belassen es bei diesem Gesagten.

Trotz Cordelias Kuriosität, was es mit dem fremden Blut an seinen Händen auf sich hat.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indem Cordelia und Spike heimkehren.

_Nothing else_

Die Vision, die sie schließlich heim treibt, trifft Cordelia in New Mexico und ist für Spike bestimmt. Enthält Sunnydales jährliche Apokalypse inklusive ihrem jüngsten Besuch. Die 700 Meilen von Silver City legen sie wortkarg in unter neun Stunden zurück. Der Interstate 10 so gut wie frei. Der Zubringer nach Sunnydale gespenstisch leer und sie halten zwei Meilen außerhalb der Stadtgrenze.

Genauer Cordelia hält, macht den Motor und das Radio aus.

Die Stille explodiert um sie herum, ist viel zu laut und nicht komfortable.

Lovers Lane komplett verwaist und Cordelia weiß nicht, was sie will. Was sie antreibt, die Aussage kommt zusammenhanglos im zu gedämpften Wageninnern, „Xander und ich wurden hier von einem Werwolf attackiert.“

Spike zündet sich eine Kippe an, das verkniffene Grinsen flackert im Schein des Zippos, „Nicht euer Ozzie?“

In ihrer Erinnerung grabend, „Mmh, ich weiß nicht. Zuviel Pelz und Panik.“

„Fühlst du es jetzt? Die Vorahnung von Gefahr?“ Cordelia nickt. Die Bedrohung steht in der Luft, bringt sie zum klirren. Stärker als der kalifornische Winter es kann und Cordelia dreht sich zu ihm. Der Vampir in ihm ist in seinem Element, das Aufspüren der großen Beute. Diejenige, die die ewige Jagd lohnt. Spike beinahe zerstreut nach einem tiefen Zug weiterredet, „Es ist nicht so übel. Etwas endet. Es weiß es nur noch nicht.“

Spike hat Recht. Sie will es dem Hurensohn heimzahlen, der sie ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf gekostet hat. Dessen Pläne tödlich durchkreuzen. Es geht tiefer als Rachsucht, kommt näher an Vergeltung und ist nicht das, was sie tatsächlich nervös macht.

Das Potential von dem Eintreffen dessen verbogener Wahrheit eher.

Eventuell hätte sie vorher mit Spike darüber sprechen sollen. Irgendwann im letzten Monat muss sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben habe, aber Cordelia hat sie versäumt. Vergessen den letzten Abstand zu wahren. Ihre Bedenken niederzustrecken. Die beißende Mahnung unter ihre Haut gehen zu lassen, wenn es so eindeutig gewesen ist, dass auch Spike bis aufs Mark erschüttert wurde. Verzögerte Reaktion auf eine Demütigung, die einer sofortigen Erwiderung bedurft hätte, um nicht als überzogen daherzukommen.

Das hier ist Buffys Stadt. Ihre Regeln und Cordelia ist sich nicht sicher, wo ihr Platz ist. Wo sie steht und ob es darum geht Seiten zu beziehen. Der Satz klingt abgerissen in ihrem Kopf, als ob er von dem dunkelsten Ort ihres Herzens herausgeschnitten ist und so fühlt es sich auch an. Namenlos und eingeschüchtert. Zu fremd, so dass sie mit ihrem Stolz ringt, um ihn endlich loszuwerden.

Cordelia kämpft damit die Worte endlich zu formen, braucht die letzte Klarheit.

Der Verlust kommt schneidend durch, „Enden wir hier?“

Scharfer Blick und aufgesetztes Lächeln, angespannt, „Sei nicht albern.“

„Spike.“ Cordelia mag das Flehen nicht, das sich einschleicht, „Ich muss es wissen. Bitte.“

Und vielleicht hat sie sich doch besser im Griff als gedacht oder Spike ist zu weit in Gedanken weg. Ironische Härte, „Für einen strategischen Rückzug, Kwé?“

Cordelia schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, milde Irritation, „Ich will mich nicht komplett zur Idiotin machen. Gib mir einen Hinweis, Spike. Einen Clue, was du von mir erwartest.“

Seine Augen kommen auf ihren zum ruhen. Schmale Schlitze, in denen eine blaue Flamme glimmt und dieses frostige Feuer ist immer einfacher mit dem Dämon an der Oberfläche zu finden. Aber es ist da. Wirkt kälter in diesem Blick, unmenschlicher.

„Fair genug.“ Nach wie vor reserviert von ihm, zu abgestumpft für Cordelias Geschmack, „Ich hätte mir öfter im Leben eine Warnung diesbezüglich gewünscht.“

Spike kann wie sein alter Herr kryptisch werden, wenn es der Situation entspricht und Cordelia verkneift sich, genervt die Augen zu rollen. Stattdessen geht ihre Augenbraue hoch. Cordelia verlangt nun nüchtern, „Gib sie mir.“ Sehr betont, „Bitte.“

„Au contraire, ma tendre moitié." Spikes Ton ist unwirsch, „Wir enden nicht. Aber etwas beginnt. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das sonderlich gut für unsere holde Zweisamkeit ist.“

Der Sarkasmus kommt unvermittelt, „Holde? Macht Französisch dich etwa sentimental, mon bien-aimé?“

„Nein, heiß. Du solltest das wissen.“

Damit fliegt seine Zigarette aus dem Fenster und er stürzt sich auf sie.

Zunge, Zähne und Cordelia öffnet den Mund begehrend. So verdammt verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Art von Bestätigung und Spike gibt sie ihr. Seine leidenschaftliche Bejahung kennt kein Zögern, selbst wenn Spike sich über die Veränderungen klar ist, die folgen werden. Versucht hat diese zu vermitteln und Cordelia ist nicht taub, aber bereit für einen kurzen Aufschub der Bedenken.

Schält sie gekonnt aus ihrer Lederhose, zerrt routiniert genug am Reißverschluss ihrer Korsage, um ihren Busen offen zu legen. Greift sicher zu auf ihrer glatten Haut und ihre Finger finden ihren Weg, schließen sich um seinen Schwanz. Pumpen fest und sein Stöhnen bekommt ihr Echo, als er ein Knie über die Rückenlehne befördert und ohne weitere Warnung in sie eindringt.

Hart, schnell und brutal. Impulsive Gedankenlosigkeit und Cordelia liebt ihn dafür.

Zu verdammt heiß für Worte und sie saugt sich an seinem Mund fest, braucht ihn mehr als Luft. Ihre Finger fest in seinem Haar verkrallt und ihr Becken auf Kollisionskurs. Darauf aus zu kommen, ohne weitere Komplikationen und Spike gibt ihr den Gefallen mit einer Detonation, die Cordelia den letzten Atem raubt.

Damit verlangsamt Spike das Tempo. Bremst seinen Teufelsritt aus und verwandelt seine Stöße in das unheilige Kreisen seiner Hüften. Die Verzweiflung zu kommen erfüllt und ihre Fingerspitzen wieder zärtlich. Spikes Lippen gleitet über ihr Kinn zu ihrer Kehle und seine Fangzähne kratzen über Angels Narbe.

Aggressiv von ihm, „Nein, wir enden nicht. Gottverdammt.“

Zünden erneut Verlangen in ihrem zitternden Fleisch und Cordelia lässt sich mit seiner Versicherung treiben. Der Zorn in seinem Ton in seltsamen Kontrast zu der Leichtigkeit seines Griffes an ihrer Hüfte. Der fließenden Anmut seiner Bewegungen in dem begrenzten Raum, als er sie auf seinen Schoß lotst.

Irgendwie verspätet als sie ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zieht, nachdem sie den Mantel aus dem Weg geschafft hat. Die Korsage landet letztlich auch auf dem Fahrersitz und seine Finger gleiten bewundernd über ihre Kurven. Prägen sich die Strecke von ihrem Hüftschwung zu ihrem Bauchnabel ein, wandern höher während Cordelia sein vorgegebenes Tempo nicht anzieht. Sie Muskeln kontaktieren lässt, die ihn ebenso gekonnt in den Wahnsinn schicken, den sie ihm ohne permanente Schäden bieten kann.

Leicht kreiselt und die Begierde wärmer werdend durch ihren Bauch fließt.

Ihr Kopf fällt zurück und das Hohlkreuz ist automatisch, bringt seine Lippen näher an ihre Brustwarzen und seine Finger auf ihre Brüste. Er liebt ihren Körper. Es sind die kleinen Gesten, die das untermauern. Das kurze ehrfurchtsvolle Stocken, das sie ihm noch immer entlocken kann und die Gedankenlosigkeit mit der er sie ständig wiederentdeckt. Über seine einstudierten Tricks stolpert und man kann alten Hunden, vielleicht keine neuen beibringen, aber Spikes Magie bleibt.

Sein Zauber, den Spike auf ihrer schweißnassen Haut ritualisiert hat.

Dem Cordelia sich unbedacht ergibt.

Nur gehalten von der festen Hand gegen ihren Nacken.

Cordelia sollte dieses Wissen nicht so heiß werden lassen. Aber sie ist Wachs und geschmolzen und bereit ihm ihr Innerstes auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren. Weshalb es ganz gut ist, dass Spike mit ihrem Äußeren schon manchmal überfordert ist. Seine Zähne diese Spur aus Schwüle und Leidenschaft auf ihre Haut legen, die sie zerfließen lässt.

Versprechend gegen ihre Haut geflüstert, „Wir enden nicht, Cordelia.“

„Nein, Spike.“ Und sie bringt sein Gesicht vor ihres, „Wenn es sein muss, finden wir einen Neuanfang.“

Spike hebt perplex die Augenbraue und sie beugt sich vor, leckt seine offenen Lippen, fordert Einlass und seine Zunge schnellt vor. Umkreist ihre. Cordelia spürt unter ihrer Handfläche, den Muskeln in seiner Wange zucken, der Widerspruch ankündigt. Aber der ist stumm, die Arme pressen sie nur fester gegen seinen Oberkörper.

Verfällt gedankenlos der Parallele, die sein Mund ihren Hüften mitteilt. Diktiert.

Gewinnt an Stärke und lässt die Dominanz über sie hinweg waschen, als die Welt beginnt sich Schwindel erregend schnell zu drehen. Das Summen bis zu ihren Knochen dringt, Cordelia beben lässt und ihren Griff verstärkt. Ihr Becken gegen seines rotiert und die Anspannung zuviel ist, um sich noch um einen Kuss zu kümmern. Ihre Zähne seine Schulter vorziehen und der Biss kommt automatisch.

Ist Reflex, kein Hunger, so wie sein Wimmern sie antreibt, das jetzt zu beenden und seine Hände greifen in ihre Mähne. Bringen ihren Hals an seinen Mund und Spike zögert diesmal nicht, jagt seine Fänge in Angels Anspruch und sie springt ab. Kommt mit einem Schrei, der sich zu befreit für Protest anhört, als seine Hüften sich hart vom Polster lösen, unkontrolliert in sie stoßen.

Beschlagene Scheiben unter zerkratztem Lack und Cordelia liegt mehr auf ihm, als dass sie sitzt. Sucht erneut ihre Fassung, aber diesmal fühlt es sich gut an. Zu richtig, um sich Gedanken über zukünftige Konfrontationen zu machen. Genießt das Nachglühen vorbehaltlos.

Spikes Finger spielen mit ihrem Haar, abwesend, „Es ist lang geworden.“

Ihre Nase reibt gegen seinen Hals, nur leicht verwundert über diese banale Feststellung. Sex mit Spike hat die Tendenz zur Verdummung. Etwas das offiziell auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht und Cordelia ist in dem Stadium, in dem sie schon wieder Antwort geben kann. Sachlicher Einspruch, „Es war schon mal hüftlang.“

„Fehlt nicht mehr viel dazu. Ich mag es.“

Neckend, „Besser als Medusas Frisur allemal. Wer will schon mit Schlangen auf dem Kopf rumlaufen, obwohl damit regelwidrigen Übergriffen vorgebeugt werden kann. Einer der Gründe, warum ich es kurz geschnitten habe.“

„Es scheint dich nicht sonderlich zu stören. Geschweige denn behindern.“

„Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Es braucht mehr als Haarzieherei, um mich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu kriegen.“ Nach kurzer Pause, „Du weißt, dass sie Männer in Stein verwandeln konnte, was ich persönlich unschlagbar finde.“

„Yeah, du würdest die Statuen in deinem nichtvorhandenen Vorgarten aufstellen, Medusa. Ein hoher Preis für einen lüsternen Blick. Nicht dass es die Sache nicht wert wäre.“ Sie schnaubt lachend, übergangslos von Spike, „Ich liebe dich, Cordelia.“

Und ihr Herz setzt nicht aus, sie weiß es und spart sich auch den Kommentar, ob er denkt, dass sie sterben werden. Vielleicht ist es der passende Abschluss ihrer holden Zweisamkeit und Cordelia grinst, als sie sich aufrichtet und Spike blickt sie an mit all dem Nachdruck, zu dem er fähig ist.

Gerunzelte Stirn und verkniffener Mund, bringt ihre Lippen sanft auf seine.

Leichtes Streifen, feste Gewissheit, „Ich dich auch.“

Ein Teil der Anspannung verschwindet augenblicklich, wird von Erstaunen abgelöst und sie blinzelt ihm frech zu. Was hat er erwartet? Eine Abfuhr? Rümpft lächelnd die Nase und Spike schüttelt verwundert den Kopf. Yeah, sehr romantisch. Was auch immer. Die Hände auf seiner Brust und sie folgt dem Lederstrang und bleibt mit einer Handfläche auf seinem Herz, während die andere seine Seite abfährt. Komfortable auf seiner Hüfte liegen bleibt. Die Bewegung wird von ihm gespiegelt.

Lungert unentschlossen auf seinem Schoß herum, den Traumfänger im Visier und ihre Fingerspitzen streichen über das Titanium. Es fühlt sich wie immer seltsam heiß auf seiner kühlen Haut an und er hat zugegeben, dass das Metal glüht, wenn es ein Schattenbild verhindert. Wenn ihr Amulett eiskalt wird.

„Cordelia.“ Sie blickt hoch. Ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend und ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie bringend, eindringlich von Spike, „Es wird kompliziert werden. Mach dir nichts vor.“

„Nein, aber ich denke, es ist machbar.“ Nachdrücklich, „Mit etwas Zeit und viel Geduld. Von uns allen.“

Heiser, „Wenn du dir zuviel Zeit lässt, kommen wir nie an, Nymphe.“

„Huh?“ Er wackelt mit der Hüfte. Dem Beweis in ihr, dass er einer nächsten Runde nicht abgeneigt wäre und sie lacht auf, „Wir haben knappe Zeitvorgaben, Vamp.“

„Dann streng meine Geduld nicht über die Maße an, Kwé. Du siehst zu gut gefickt für eine Unterredung über den bevorstehenden Untergang von Sunnydale aus. Ich könnte mich für sinnlicheres Pläneschmieden begeistern. Beispielweise wie ich dich zum willenlosen Betteln kriege. “

Spöttelnd, „Deine Technik ist zweifelsohne beeindruckend, aber das würde selbst dir zuviel Geduld abverlangen. Deshalb schlag dir das aus dem Kopf.“

Seine Hände greifen ihren Po und er legt den Kopf schief, lüstern, „Ich hatte dich schon öfters soweit.“

Wahr genug, der Konter auch, „In einem anderen Leben, Spike, und nicht gerade heute.“

Gibt ihm ein schmatzender Kuss, anstatt ihm frech die Zunge zu zeigen und sputet sich, von seinem schlechten Einfluss auf ihre Moral runterzukommen. Zwängt sich in ihre Kleider, während er mit seiner Jeans kämpft und Cordelia spart sich das Mitleid für seine prekäre Lage. Tauscht mit ihm den Platz hinterm Steuer. Sie kommen in der bleiernen Morgendämmerung an, stehen solange es das magere Licht erlaubt auf der Einfahrt der Summer-Residenz.

Spike ist nicht weiter gesprächig, nur leicht aufgekratzt und Cordelia fühlt sich nicht so fehl am Platz, wie sie dachte. Nach einmaligem Klingeln öffnet eine übermüdete Buffy die Haustür. Kein Make-Up und viel zu dünn, ausgelaugt, „Spike.“

Das eine Wort enthält eine eigene Dimension an Bedeutung, die er zurückgibt, „Buffy.“

Cordelia ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wer den ersten Schritt macht, aber die beiden landen in einer Umarmung. Ohne böses Blut und sie kann die pure Erleichterung wahrnehmen, die in Wellen von Spike zu kommen scheint. Buffy ist zu zerbrechlich in seinen Armen und Cordelia weiß, dass diese Jägerin das mädchenhafte in sich kultiviert hat. Aber die Amazone wäre Cordelia lieber, als die gerümpfte Nase und der stille Vorwurf im Blick.

Sie ist zu alt für Eifersüchteleien und zu zynisch für überholte Werte.

Cordelia beißt die Zähne zusammen und bringt ein brüchiges Lächeln zustande, bevor sie sich an ihnen vorbei ins Haus schiebt. Als sie eintritt wird ihr klar, was die Jägerin im letzten Jahr beschäftigt gehalten hat. Junge Mädchen auf jeder Fläche, die in ein Bett umgewandelt werden kann. Potentielle Jägerinnen.

Wes kommt aus der Küche, lächelt breit und zieht sie fest in seine Arme, geflüstert, „Ich hätte mir einmal keine Apokalypse gewünscht, um dich zu sehen, Fremde.“

Sie greift nur fester zu, atmet den Geruch von Heimat, verschüttetem Wein und verbranntem Plastik ein, der noch in seinen Kleidern hängt. Besorgt, „Was ist passiert?“

„Das übliche Massaker. In einer Weinkellerei. Ich habe Ersatzkleider bei unserem überstürzten Aufbruch vergessen und hier sind eindeutig zu viele Teenager, um mich kurz unter die Dusche zu mogeln.“

Cordelia geht auf Abstand, nimmt sein überarbeitetes Gesicht, die matten Augen und die Stoppeln wahr. Die Ironie ist verschwunden, „Hartes Schicksal, Wes?“

Er gibt ihr ein schwaches Lächeln, „Angel hat es härter getroffen, Cordy und es kommt noch schlimmer. Warte kurz, ich trommle den Kriegsrat zusammen.“

Wesley schiebt sie in die Küche und Faith setzt Spikes stille Aufgekratztheit in Relation.

Pure rastlose Energie, die den ganzen Raum einzunehmen scheint. Cordelia hört Wes im Gang mit Giles sprechen, ihm den Auftrag gebend, die Hexen zu holen. Die dunkle Jägerin kommt ein wenig unentschlossen vor ihr zum stehen. Sie kritisch mustert, bevor ein fettes Grinsen durchbricht.

Unweigerlich dieses erwidernd, „Was?“

Die schüttelt nur amüsiert den Kopf, „Sie haben dich überlebensgroß beschrieben. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du noch in den alten Rahmen passt, Cor. Ich dachte schon, ich hatte in deiner Wüste Wahnvorstellungen.“

Freches Eigenlob, „Es gab nie einen Millimeter an meinem Körper zu bemängeln.“

„Wir haben deshalb von der Streckbank abgesehen.“ Eine bleiche Lilah, die über ihrem Kaffee brütet, „Es hätte die geballten Kurven unvorteilhaft aus der Proportion gebracht. Hallo, Cordelia, bereit für ein gottverdammtes Debakel?“

Aufziehend, „Yeah. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, eure Scheiße auszubaden.“

Faiths trockene Richtigstellung, „Sunnydales Scheiße. Wir legen auf diese Unterscheidung großen Wert. LA haben wir wunderbar im Griff.“

„Und ich daran keinen echten Zweifel.“ Sich einen Kaffee einschenkend, „Wie schlimm ist es?“

„Setz dich, genieß dein Koffein und entspann dich kurz.“

Cordelia folgt Lilahs Rat und nimmt neben ihr Platz, die dreht sich ihr müde zu. Direkt, „Ohne heroische Bullshit-Linien, die Buffy verkauft? Überkochen beschreibt es nicht einmal annähernd. Mehr dazu später, wenn die restlichen Beteiligten eintrudeln.“ Lilahs Blick landet kritisch auf dem Amulett, die Augenbraue geht hoch und sie ringt sich ein überraschtes Lächeln ab. Mit etwas mehr Biss, „Auf welchem Trödel hast du das aufgespürt, Cor und wo ist dein blondierter Anhang? Ich dachte, ihr wärt zwischenzeitlich an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen.“

„Mein mystischer Flohmarkt bleibt mein Geheimnis. Hast du noch immer niemanden, der dir Schmuck schenkt? Und zur zweiten Frage? Nah, das wäre im Kampf hinderlich.“

„Ganz abgesehen vom Bett.“ Lilahs Augen gehen an ihrem Kopf vorbei Richtung Faith, stichelnd von der Anwältin, „Wer will schon auf akrobatische Einlagen verzichten. Obwohl du mit dem Schmuck einen guten Punkt hast, Cordelia. Wo sind denn meine Juwelen, Faith?“

„Keine Raffgier.“ Selbstzufrieden, „Und kein Neid. Du weißt, welche Todsünde ich bevorzuge und ich höre, wenn wir bei der Sache sind, keinen Widerspruch von dir, Liebchen.“

Cordelia verliert ihren Kaffee durch die Nase. Ziemlich würdelos, wenn auch dramatisch und Lilahs Kichern - gottverdammtes Kichern, wer hätte das gedacht? - wird glücklicherweise von Faiths Schlägen gegen ihren Rücken gedämpft, als Cordelia noch mit den Resten in ihrer Luftröhre kämpft.

Wesleys aalglatte Stimme, „Du machst es uns zu leicht, Cordy.“

Sie hält den Mund und gibt ihm nur einen bösen Blick, als sie die Überreste zusammenwischt. „Ich werde dich das so teuer büßen lassen, Wächter. Lilah, hast du New York dieses Jahr besucht? Tiffanys soll einiges an Neuheiten haben.“

Rache ist süß und sie verbringt die Zeit bis zum Kriegsrat damit Lilah und Faith heiß auf blaue Boxen zu machen, während Wesley Grinsen durchscheinend und sein Blick diamantenhart wird. Seine Augen auf ihrem Amulett und der Ursache des Anstoßes fixiert. Lilah blüht sichtbar mit seinem Unbehagen auf und Faith zieht mit.

Feminine Gesellschaft kann wunderbar sein und Wes hat nie eine Chance gehabt.

Trotz des Prunksteines, den er auf den Frühstückstresen legt.

Seine Erlösung kommt dennoch in weiblicher Form. Den beiden Hexen, gefolgt von Xander im Piratenlook mit Augenklappe und Giles, die mit Spike und Buffy wenige Minuten später verschlafen eintreffen. Die kürzlich Geschlagenen weihen sie in die Vorgehensweise des Ersten Bösen ein. Urbösem oder was auch immer.

Buffy hat dessen ersten Priester geschlagen, was es nur weiter angepisst hat.

Angel ist schwer verletzt in LA. Er hat das magische Amulett besorgt, das funkelnd auf dem Holz liegt. Wolfram & Hart dieses lieber unter Verschluss gehalten hätte und er ist dabei in den zweifelhaften Genuss der Folterknechte der Firma geraten. Aber immerhin mit seinem Unleben davon gekommen. Hat es gerade so verteidigen können.

Lilahs Lippen bilden einen dünnen Strich, „Die zweite Front wird der Angriffswelle nicht standhalten. Das ist klar, wenn wir es vermasseln sollten.“

„Was wir nicht werden.“ Tara klingt resolut und Cordelia grinst sie beipflichtend an. Es ist erfrischend, das wenigstens eine hier ohne Einschränkungen an einen Sieg glaubt. Beherzte Stellungnahmen, „Willow überträgt die Kraft der Jägerin auf die Potentiellen und ich werde den Träger rausbeamen, wenn der Höllenschlund kollabiert, um es mit Xanders Worten knapp auszudrücken.“

Die Strategie ist schon ausgetüftelt und der Träger muss dem beseelten Licht angehören, wenn sie keine spontane Verpuffung riskieren wollen. Was die Wahl auf Cordelia, Buffy oder Faith in ihrer Funktion als Jägerin einengt. Eigentlich auf Buffy, denn es ist ihre Heimatstadt, die untergehen wird und der Kapitän verlässt das sinkende Schiff als letzter.

Immerhin wird sie ein geschlossenes Tor zur Hölle zurücklassen.

Die Schwachstelle ist jedem bewusst. Mangelnde Kampferfahrung auf Seiten der nächsten Generation. Zu viele potentielle Opfer und Buffys Augenringe bekommen eine ungesunde Legitimation. Es gibt bereits genügend Tote. Es ist ein Scheißplan. Der Härtetest sollte überlebbar sein und Cordelia blickt in die erschöpfte Runde Veteranen.

Nach einer langen Pause, „Wie sehr fürchten die Turok-Han sich vor dem Licht?“

Spike pfeift anerkennend, während der Rest ziemlich ratlos dreinblickt. Zustimmend, „Oh, ich mag den Plan. Eine Ewigkeit in der Hölle muss zumindest ihre Nachtsicht verschärft haben. Darf ich unsere Blendgranate vorstellen?“

Cordelia lässt ihre Haut nur schimmern, „Die Höllenhunde waren begeistert. Aber ich denke Übervampire kommen zumindest ins Straucheln, wenn wir eine geballte Ladung Sonne in ihrem finsteren Loch explodieren lassen.“

Wesley zieht nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen, Giles erwidert zaghaft, „Über wie viel reden wir?“

Cordelia verwandelt sich in pures Licht, „Der gewünschter Effekt sollte sich unmittelbar jetzt einstellen.“

Spike wirft ein, „Sie kann mich zwar nicht verbrennen, aber die Sicht erheblich trügen. Um nicht zu sagen, komplett einschränken. Und wer weiß, wie empfindlich meine Ahnen sind. Immerhin sind sie deutlich näher am dunklen Ursprung, eventuell hat es nicht nur Auswirkungen auf ihren Sehnerv.“

Damit ist Cordelia zurück in ihrer eigenen Haut, „Wir haben uns der Taktik schon öfters bedient. Es wirkt bei größeren Vampnestern ausgezeichnet und macht sie ziemlich kopflos in ihrer Flucht.“

Spike lacht beistimmend, „Und das war, bevor sie ihr Schwert an ihnen geschärft hat.“

Die leise Verzweiflung hat sich in neue Hoffnung in den vertrauten Gesichtern gewandelt und unbekannten Mädchen drängeln sich neugierig an der Tür zum Esszimmer. Angelockt vom Licht.

Buffy fasst bündig zusammen, mit neuer Entschlossenheit in den Augen, „Willow verleiht den Mädels den Slayer-Mojo trotzdem. Unabhängig von dem was unter dem Siegel herumkriecht. Ich und Cordelia kümmern uns um diese Höllenbrut. Noch ein paar echte Spezialisten dazu, die uns helfen die Übervamps auf Abstand zu halten, bis das Amulett einspringt und voilá, wir haben die Chance auf einen unblutigen Sieg.“

Die Profis von denen sie redet, sitzen am Tisch und so läuft es dann auch ab.

Irgendwie erscheint es unfair in die leergefegte Stadt zu kommen und die Show zu stehlen, aber Buffy hat nichts dagegen. Wirkt im Gegenteil ziemlich erleichtert, die Verantwortung für die Unschuldigen an Robin und Lilah abzugeben, die sie mit einem zurückgelassenen Schulbus aus der Gefahrenzone Sunnydale karren werden.

Giles wird mit Spikes geliebten DeSoto betraut und der nimmt die ehrenvolle Aufgabe nicht so ganz ernst in ihrer Tragweite. Bis Spike ihm klarmacht, wo seine Prioritäten bei diesem Unterfangen liegt. Nämlich darin den _Rostkübel_ unbeschadet nach LA zu schicken, egal ob der alte Mann hinterm Steuer an einem Stück ist. Da sind Körperteile auf die Giles definitiv ohne Einschränkung der Fahrtauglichkeit verzichten kann, laut Spikes langjähriger Erfahrung.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht Brüllen sollen, aber Cordelia fand es unterhaltsam.

Anya und Xander übernehmen ohne Widerwort den Plymouth und rauschen mit Dawn und Andrew auf dem Rücksitz aus der Stadt. Was vor allem der Ex-Rachedämonin und ihrem außerordentlichem Überzeugungstalent zu verdanken ist. Cordelia will gar nicht detailliert wissen, was mit Piratensex gemeint ist und dem möglichen Entzug dessen. Sie findet es nur erstaunlich, dass Anya mit der Erwähnung sogar Dawn auf die Flucht schicken konnte, nachdem diese scheinbar an Spikes Seite mit glücklichem Lächeln fest geschweißt schien.

Tara zieht Cordelia zur Seite, als sie kurz vor dem Aufbruch stehen, „Spike sieht gut aus.“

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln, aufziehend, „Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass er die Macht hat zu bekehren. Vor allem nicht dich. Du wirst sein männliches Ego unhaltbar übersteigern.“ Als Tara nur die Augen rollt, „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das Katastrophengebiet seiner Aura ist einigermaßen aufgeräumt. Noch keine grünen Wiesen oder ein himmlisches Idyll, aber zumindest näher dran.“

„Ihr habt viel erlebt.“

Es ist keine Frage, aber der ernste Ton in dem Tara diese Aussage trifft, macht Cordelia unbehaglich, „Sehr viel. Und einiges bereinigt.“

Die Blonde zögert, dann eröffnend, „Buffy wird unsterblich sein.“

Was für jeden anderen gute Nachrichten wäre, hat das Potential für ausgerechnet diese doppelschneidig zu sein. Der Himmel ist das Ziel. War es laut Spike und Wesley hat zwar erzählt, dass die endgültige Aussöhnung im Anschluss auf ihr Ritual letzten August vonstatten gegangen ist. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sich Buffys Einstellung im letzten Jahr prinzipiell dazu gewandelt hat.

Tara fährt schließlich fort, „Das Amulett filtert ihre vergänglichen Elemente aus. Ihre dünne Menschlichkeit. Weshalb Faith keine gute Kandidatin gewesen wäre. Buffys Auferstehung ist der Grund, warum ich ihr das Tragen überhaupt gestatte. Die Jägerin in ihr ist durch den Tod tiefer in ihre Knochen, uhm, imprägniert.“

Cordelia reibt sich angestrengt über die linke Schläfe, in der sie ein beginnendes Pochen spürt. Verhalten, „Sie ist darüber im Bilde?“

Tara schreckt auf, „Ja, natürlich. Ich würde das niemals unterschlagen, Cordelia.“

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl nicht übergehe. Falls ihr das klarzumachen, dein Anliegen an mich gewesen wäre.“ Das Dilemma liegt in der Novemberluft, reserviert, „Willst du andeuten, dass es Zeit wird, mich zu entscheiden? Das kann ich nicht. Es liegt an Spike und ist seine Wahl, falls er eine treffen muss.“

Sanfte Kritik, „Es ist dein Leben.“

„Oh nein, zwing mich nicht in diese klischeebehaftete Kiste der Pandora, Tara. Erspar mir das gnädigerweise. Du kennst mich besser, als dass du mich als wirbelloses Weibchen darstellst, das auf Schwanzwedeln reagiert.“

Tara grinst boshaft, „Schwanzwedeln, Cordy? Ich vertraue darauf, dass es vielschichtiger ist.“

„Vertrackte Situation ist alles, was ich dazu sage.“ Übergangslos, „Warum kann Buffy mich blocken?“ Die Hexe blickt überrascht, „Mein Dämon ist empathisch. Ohne das hier –" Cordelia hebt den Talisman, „Zu sehr für diese Welt. Aber von Buffy empfange ich nichts. Nada.“

„Von ihm?“ Taras Zeigefinger kommt auf Spikes vernarbten Mal zum liegen, Cordelia schüttelt verneinend den Kopf. Bevor sie nachdenklich zu dem heilenden von Angel gleitet, „Interessant. Vier Elemente mit einem Spiritualkörper. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, was es mit euren Auras auf sich hat.“

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Tara?“

„In erster Linie Schutz vor äußeren Angriffen. Eure Chakren sind ineinander verwoben. Der Wind gilt als Herzchakra, das ist dein Grundelement, korrekt? Buffys Erde entspricht dem Wurzelchakra oder Mūlādhāra, es steht unter anderem für Instinkt, Urvertrauen und Durchsetzungskraft. Spike ist Wasser, Angel Feuer?“ Cordelia nickt zögernd, fast ekstatisch von Tara, „Oh, das ist so passend, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich darauf noch nicht selbst gekommen bin. Darüber muss ich mit Wesley reden. Er wird meinen Input in eure Situation lieben.“

Die Selbstzufriedenheit einbremsend, „Tara, was ist dein Input?“

Verständnisvoll und bestimmt, „Um es simple zu halten und uns Gesprächsstoff für die nächsten Tage zu geben, belassen wir es bei dieser Aussage. Ihr seid – Wow, lass mich an meiner Theorie noch arbeiten, aber ihr seid Eins. Spirituell gesehen und die Lebensenergie, die normalerweise einem Wesen zugeteilt ist, fließt durch euch vier. Es ist euer gemeinsames Prana. Das ist so extrem selten. Aber es würde soviel erklären, Sinn in Widersinniges bringen und du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder?“

Vorsichtig von Cordelia, „Ganz sicher nicht davon, was deinen Enthusiasmus weckt. Oder warum du mich wie ein seltenes Exemplar ansiehst, dass du am liebsten auf Herz und Nieren untersuchen würdest. Für mich wird es in LA kein Entkommen geben, deute ich deinen Frankenstein-Blick richtig?“

„Vermutlich.“ Ein strahlendes Lächeln von Tara mit Achselzucken gekoppelt, „Ihr vier seid einzigartig. Jeder für sich und zusammen. Das solltest du nie vergessen, Cordelia, denn ihr habt die Ewigkeit um herauszufinden, wie eure Chakren sich ergänzen. Es wird keine Wahl geben. Ihr könnt nicht wählen, ohne euch zu blockieren und das Gleichgewicht zu stören.“

„Okay, verstehe ich dich richtig, dass wir geistig unter einem Dach vereint sind? Egal, ob wir tausende von Meilen voneinander entfernt sind?“

„Ja genau, euer Kern strömt trotzdem zusammen wie Magma. Ich kann nicht abwarten, was passiert, wenn euer Prana ungestört durch alle sieben Chakren fließt. Das wird göttlich.“

An den Zwischenfall im DeSoto in den frühen Morgenstunden denkend, spröde Übereinstimmung, „Wir wissen das. Zumindest Spike und ich. Um den Rest aufzuspüren, müssen wir wohl zurück zum Ausgangspunkt, Scotty. Um dort diese äußerst tiefsinnige Antwort auszuloten.“

„Das Hyperion ist in der Tat unser heutiges Ziel.“ Fröhliche Spitze, „Ich hoffe, ich bringe die Koordinaten noch zusammen.“

„Untersteh dich uns woanders abzuladen, ansonsten versohl ich dir deinen knackigen Wicca-Hintern.“

Tara lacht auf und Willow gesellt sie in dem Moment zu ihnen, ein kurzes Geplauder über den weiteren Ablauf und dann sind sie weg. Als Tara in den Bus einsteigt, winkt sie Cordelia gutgelaunt zu und Wes stellt sich neben sie, „Mehr Gäste für uns? Wir sollten den Hotelbetrieb wieder aufnehmen.“

„Yeah, Fremder. Du würdest dich zu gut, als mein persönlicher Butler machen. Wenn du gestärkten Hemden nicht abgeschworen hättest. Immerhin gewinnst du nun im Coolness-Faktor.“ Sie dreht sich zu ihm, zweideutig, „Hat Lilah dich aufgeklärt?“

Wes lässt sich nicht ködern, „Über dich und die Details deiner Dämonenart? Natürlich. Es war trotzdem imposant dich kurz in Aktion zu sehen.“

„Die Wattzahl kann ich noch hoch schrauben. Vielleicht wären Sonnenbrillen doch angebracht.“ Ernsthafter, „Auch über das Datum?“ Er nickt und sie legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, „Ich habe noch ein halbes Jahr. Lass dir deswegen also keine grauen Haare wachsen. Die Gegenmaßnahmen wurden getroffen, wir haben einiges bewegt. Oder verhindert. Es wird reichen.“

„Es muss. Ich will dich nicht den Rest meines Lebens weglaufen sehen.“

Sie gibt ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm, „Danke für deine Besorgnis, Wesley. Ich bin zu Tränen gerührt, dass Lilahs Charakterstärke der Skrupellosigkeit letztlich auf dich so phänomenal abgefärbt hat.“

Seinen Arm reibend und breit grinsend, „Was hast du erwartet, Cordy? Mehr Drama? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Faith und Lilah Satan zum weinen kriegen könnten und du hast mich in ihren Klauen zurückgelassen. Vollkommen hilflos, will ich anmerken.“

„Buhu, du brichst mir das Herz, Wächter. Apropos Drama, Spike ist noch bei Buffy?“

Der Zug um Wesleys Mund kann man als grausam bezeichnen, „Ja, ich glaube, er muss ihre Bedenken gegenüber der Unsterblichkeit ausmerzen. Oder seinen Verbleib erklären. Wahrscheinlich beides und einiges mehr.“

Cordelia zuckt die Schultern und blickt dem verschwindenden gelben Punkt nach, „Buffy hasst es in die Enge getrieben zu werden. Außerdem hat sie dieses Leben nicht gewählt, sondern wurde auserwählt. Das kann Stress auslösen.“

Zynisch, „Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre Superkräfte extrem hinderlich bei der Freizeitgestaltung hier im beschaulichen Sunnydale waren. Welches junge Mädchen will schon gegen Monster kämpfen und vor allem die Welt retten? Davonlaufen ist soviel erniedrigender.“

Cordelia weiß, dass sie ihre Normalität irgendwo unwiderruflich verloren hat, als sie ernsthaft über seine hypothetische Frage nachdenkt. Darüber, ob er Parallelen zu ihrer Flucht zieht. Ihre unruhigen Finger sind auf Marthas Talisman, der Traumfänger gut bewacht im Haus hinter ihr. Der Rucksack mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten im DeSoto. Ihre Heimat jetzt unaufhaltsam auf dem Weg nach LA und Sunnydale ist wirklich Menschenverlassen. Sie spürt es in ihren Knochen.

Nachsichtig, „Ihr einziger Traum war ein normales Leben außerhalb der Jagd. Ohne diese riesige Verantwortung auf den Schultern, Wes. Du kannst ihr diesen Wunsch nicht übel nehmen. Buffy weiß zu genau, was auf dem Spiel steht, falls sie versagt. Wir sind in unsere übergroßen Fußstapfen hineingewachsen. Über die Jahre. Sie wurde brutal in diese Welt hineingeworfen.“

Spürt seinen prüfenden Blick auf ihrem Profil, „Es hat andere genauso eiskalt erwischt, Cordy.“

Sie will nicht Leid gegen Leid abwägen. Es ist nicht die Art von Gleichgewicht, die Martha ihr aufgetragen hat zu suchen und es entspricht auch nicht ihrem Naturell. Da ist Dunkelheit und Licht und sie ergänzen sich. Auch wenn sie noch leichte Schwierigkeiten hat dieses Prinzip auf Gut und Böse zu übertragen oder Chakren.

„Ja, aber ich hatte meine Aufwärmphase und die Illusion vom freien Willen, um mich nicht unter dem Gewicht bocken zu lassen. Du auch. Tara wird dich in LA in Beschlag nehmen. Sie denkt, dass sie endlich einen Weg gefunden hat, uns vier zu katalogisieren. Ich glaube, es wird dir gefallen.“

Sehr interessiert, „Tatsächlich?“

Amüsiert, „Oh ja, der Pfad zur Erleuchtung ist ein steiniger, Wes. Was weißt du über Herzchakra?“

„In Sanskrit Anāhata. Es steht für Heilung, Toleranz, Geborgenheit oder negativ Verbitterung, Herzenskälte und Kontaktschwierigkeiten. Viel weich gewaschener Hokuspokus. Willst du einen Yogakurs besuchen, um Rheuma und Hautkrankheiten vorzubeugen, Cordy?“

Sie lacht los, schließlich schadenfroh, „Viel Spaß bei deinen Diskussionen mit Tara. Weltanschauungen kollidieren. Das wird mit Sicherheit faszinierend.“ Damit rempelt sie ihn spielerisch an und geht zurück zum Haus, über die Schulter geworfen, „Komm, wir müssen unsern Showdown und den folgenden Abgang klären, bevor du dich mit der Wicca anlegen darfst, die zuvor deinen Arsch retten wird.“

Es gibt in der Tat nicht so viel zu besprechen. Faith bringt es auf den Punkt.

Ihr Leben wird wieder in den Händen der Hexen liegen und am Ende wird ein tiefer Krater zurückbleiben. Cordelia hakt stichelnd nach, warum Wes als einziger ohne Superkräfte am Start ist und wie er sich durch die mystische Passkontrolle gemogelt hat. Buffys besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck nach ist dies ein Umstand, der tatsächlich Erklärung benötigt. Seine Jägerin kontert, dass Wes seine ganz eigenen erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten besitzt und Cordelia denkt, dass ihre Augenbraue permanent an ihrem Haaransatz festgeklebt ist. Zusammen mit dem dreckigen Grinsen.

„Oh, Wes hat seine ganz eigene Magie?“

Genervt und sehr betont, „Cordelia, sag kein Wort.“

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt.“

Bemüht desinteressiert von Buffy, „Ich kenne jemand, der nichts dagegen hätte, dieses Siegel zu brechen. Oder sie mitfühlend aufzustemmen, falls nötig mit heldenhaften Sentimentalitäten und einem wankelmütigen Ehrenkodex.“

Warnend, „Buffy, nicht.“

Spikes Ton beinhaltet, dass diese sich in gefährliche Gewässer vorwagt, nicht dass das Buffy je aufgehalten hätte. Cordelia im Visier, obwohl die Fragen an den Vampir zwischen ihnen gerichtet ist, giftig, „Als reiner Freundschaftsdienst versteht sich, richtig Spike? Ohne Futterneid. Angel wäre stolz auf dich. Auf euch beide.“

Cordelia senkt beschämt den Blick.

„Nein.“ Das Wort knallt wie ein Peitschhieb, nach einem Augenblick gefährlich leise von Spike, „Wir diskutieren jetzt gottverdammt nicht dieses Thema.“

Cordelia betrachtet ihre Docs und ignoriert ihre brennenden Wangen. Das stechende Gefühl, das keine Ohrfeige mehr in ihr auslösen kann. Konzentriert sich hauptsächlich auf die Stelle, an der die Stahlkappe durch das zerschnittene Leder blitzt. Überlegt woher dieser Schnitt stammen kann und sieht dann, dass Spikes Boots um einiges übler aussehen. Nimmt Buffys spitz zugeschnittene High Heels fast ungläubig wahr.

Wesley klingt verflucht morbide, „Vielleicht ist sie im letzten Jahr hungrig geworden, Spike.“ Cordelia blickt geschockt hoch, als der in lässigem Ton unbarmherzig nach tritt, „Du weißt doch, wie es ist. Man will, was unerreichbar vor einem fast in Reichweite baumelt. So gut müsstest du Buffy und ihr eingeübtes Verhaltensmuster doch kennen.“

Ausgespuckt von eben dieser, „Halts Maul, Wes.“

Cordelia stimmt Buffy innerlich zu, der geht zu weit angesichts der mittelmäßigen Beleidigung. Der stichelnden Andeutung, die ihre Berechtigung hat. Faith geht einen Schritt vor, provoziert anstatt die Wogen zu glätten, „Warum sollte er, Buffy? Schmeckt dir diese Wahrheit nicht?“

Buffy lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen, geht instinktiv auf Faith zu, „Ausgerechnet von euch? Glaubt ihr einem ist entgangen, was genau ihr treibt?“

Der Wächter bezieht Stellung, kommt neben seiner Auserwählten zum stehen und der Streit rotiert. Kreiselt wie ein Blatt ziellos im Herbstwind. Cordelia ist sich nicht ganz klar, was sie sieht, außer einem Augenduell. Aber Gewalt liegt in der kühlen Luft, in der aufgeladenen Körpersprache und eskaliert zu schnell außer Kontrolle, als ob Wesley zu lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hat. Das ganze erinnert vage an eine Dominokette und Cordelia fragt sich, wer den ersten Stein geworfen hat, anstatt ihn anzustupsen und wann.

Cordelia fragt sich nervös, wie lange Spike Wes noch angrinsen wird, bevor er sich erinnert, dass er in der Regel für Buffy Partei ergreift. Der Wächter nicht der beste Kumpel des Vampirs ist und dass das ganze Thema vermint ist. Noch dazu verbohrt.

Sie versucht zu schlichten, „Können wir vielleicht nicht gerade jetzt – " Und Cordelia wird von Wes unterbrochen.

Herbe Anschuldigung, „Nein, jetzt ist wunderbar. Die einzige, die damit ein Problem hat, Buffy, bist du und jetzt frag dich ehrlich nach dem Warum. Denn mir persönlich ist es scheißegal, was in deinem beschränkten Hirn vor sich geht. Vielleicht hättest du dich auch nur von Angel mehr als einmal im letzten Jahr flachlegen lassen sollen, um die aufgesetzte Prüderie zu - “

„Es reicht.“ Cordelia ist sich nicht sicher, woher ihre Stimme kommt, aber sie grollt mit mehr Aggressivität über die Kontrahenten vor ihr, als diese ansatzweise aufgebracht haben. Sie ignoriert geflissentlich Spikes ‚Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt!’-Blick im Bezug auf eine Offenbarung. Etwas gefasster, „Verflucht, sollen wir uns prügeln? Was ist euer gottverdammter Deal? Habt ihr einmal zu oft mit dem Urbösen geplaudert, um zu wissen, wer die echten Verbündeten sind?

Was jeden kurz peinlich berührt zurücklässt, abgesehen von dem brünetten Duo vor ihr.

Die blitzen sie zufrieden an. Cordelia ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Wes und Faith kein Schamgefühl kennen. Oder Spike und sie sind nicht annähernd so abgebrüht, wie es die Vergangenheit demonstriert hat. Schlagfertigkeit und Aussöhnung sehen anders aus und Wes rettet sie, indem er schließlich auf den schnellen Aufbruch in der einsetzenden Abenddämmerung pocht.

Buffy brilliert und brennt wenig später, dass sogar Cordelia Buffys Hitze auf ihrer Haut flimmern spürt und sie werden rechtzeitig ohne Verluste aus der neuen und äußerst kurzlebigen Sunnydale High rausgeholt.

Landen ohne Zwischenfall im Foyer des Hyperions, als der Höllenschlund unter Buffys Strahlen kollabiert. Das aufgeregte Chaos von schnatternden Teenagern um sie herum und Faith, die diesmal das Vergnügen hat, sie aus deren Fängen zu retten. An Gunn und Fred fast vorbeidirigieren will, die sie vehement in Beschlag mit einer Bärenumarmung nehmen.

Vor allem Gunn. Bewegtes Flüstern, „Hey Home Girl, wir hatten eigentlich ein Party für deine Rückkehr geplant, die alles sprengt. Mit Banner und Schickimicki-Häppchen, deren Namen unaussprechbar sind.“

„Thanksgiving steht direkt vor der Tür, wir holen es nach, mein Großer. Versprochen. Ihr werdet mich nicht mehr so schnell los. Was gibt’s Neues?“

Fred begeistert ihren Verlobungsring vorzeigt, „Er hat mich gestern gefragt und ich habe –"

Faith unterbricht, „Mit Begeisterung den stattlichen Fang ins Boot geholt. Oder Bett. Die anderen Fische im Meer waren geschockt aufgrund seines tragischen Abgangs. Was zu einer spontanen Trauerfeier in Sunnydale führte, weil du klug genug warst, die Gelegenheit abzuwarten, bis wir aus der Stadt waren, Biest.“

Fred grinst stolz, angesichts des unterstellten perfekten Planes, „Exakt. Faith, du hast mich schlussendlich durchschaut. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der teuflische Dreier uns durch Abwesenheit eine Gelegenheit zur Moralfindung verschafft. Ihr lebt in Sünde und wir begeben uns in den heiligen Stand der Ehe, um diesen Pfuhl von Untugend zu untergraben.“

Lachend von Faith, „Wow, wie gesagt, Fred ist ein hintertriebenes Biest. Egal wie unschuldig sie schauen kann, Cor, lass dich nicht länger einwickeln oder täuschen. Fred führt ein eisernes Regime, sogar Lilah und Buffy haben gelernt das zu respektieren.“

„Und du?“

„Nah, ich versuche noch immer, ihr den Mann auszuspannen. Richtig, Gunn?“

Der grinst nur, eingespielte Ironie, „Sicher, Slayer, wenn du nicht alle Hände voll in deiner Ecke des Rings zu tun hast. Du hast zu wenig Zeit für mich zwischen den Runden gelassen, Babe.“

„Mein Verlust. Ich bin untröstlich. Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt Buffy angehen, sie scheint angepisst genug für Vergeltungssex zu sein.“

„Vielleicht gehe ich auf dein Angebot ein.“ Damit dreht Cordelia sich zu der Besagten um, es klingt fast wie eine Entschuldigung, „Oder wir schieben einfach ein paar Trainingseinheiten unter deinem Wächter vor.“

Cordelia hat noch immer keinen Plan, wie sie mit der Konstellation umgehen soll, die letztendlich eingetroffen ist. Trotz Taras weitsichtigem Ratschlag, deren Erkenntnis oder ihrem Bauchgefühl. Buffy auch nicht und das ist irgendwie beruhigend. Zumindest scheint kein Faustkampf vor ihnen zu liegen. Oder ein geworfener Fehdenhandschuh, von dem erwartet wird, dass sie ihn aufhebt.

Ungeachtet der Hochspannung, die direkt unter der Oberfläche pulsiert.

Ohne Bosheit von Faith, „Yeah, ich komme auf dich zurück, Wes wird begeistert sein, B.“

„Vielleicht schließe ich mich euch an. Wäre das okay?“

„Klar. Der Backflip ist zu cool, um ihn nicht am eigenen Leib zu testen.“

Somit ist die Waffenruhe etabliert und sie nickt Buffy beruhigt zu.

Cordelia ist sich bewusst, dass die Jägerin sich in LA während ihres Aufenthaltes nicht nur Freunde gemacht hat. Aber einzig Lilah und Wes scheinen einen echten Groll gegen sie zu hegen und so scheinen die Fronten relativ ausgeglichen. Cordelia weiß, dass Willow und Xander auch uneingeschränkte Loyalität im fremden Territorium zeigen werden. Plus Giles, Dawn, Anya und die lose Truppe, die das Foyer füllt.

Cordelia fühlt sich plötzlich auf eigenem Boden leicht im Nachteil.

Fast in der Minderheit, bis sie Freds Strahlen sieht und Gunns glückliches Lächeln, das für sie reserviert ist. Ihre Ängste waren unbegründet, dass sie unter die Lupe genommen wird oder mit Mitleid bombardiert. Das liegt hinter ihnen. Sie haben alle den Supergau überstanden und die Aufräumarbeiten sind hiermit abgeschlossen.

Ihr Platz in dieser Familie ist auf ewig reserviert.

Faith greift ihren Arm, freimütig, „Wenn ihr uns jetzt entschuldigen würdet, da wartet jemand sehnsüchtig auf dieses Herzchen in Lilahs Büro.“

Ihr Blick geht suchend über die Menge, findet Spike, der sich außerhalb des Trubels lässig gegen die Wand lehnt. Sie mit Falkenaugen scharf beobachtet. Cordelia nickt ihm zu, Spike rollt die Schultern und gibt ihr ein halbes Lächeln.

Cordelia wird ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zu Wesleys altem Büro gelotst. Lilah hat Wes tatsächlich den Raum geklaut, sie ist beeindruckt von soviel diplomatischem Geschick. Der Vorhang ist geschlossen und sie wird ein bisschen nervös, auch wenn Cordelia weiß, dass dieses Zusammentreffen unausweichlich ist.

Zu Faith, als sie vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen, „Dank dir.“

Verschlagen, „Kein Problem. Buffy kann schwierig zu handhaben sein, wenn sie sich in Selbstmitleid badet. Oder den Märtyrer raushängt. Du hast gewusst, dass sie Angel nachhechelt. Ich meine, es war kein Schock, das so zu erfahren, huh?“

Kopfschüttelnd, „Duh, die Romanze des Millenniums, schwer zu ignorieren und nicht totzukriegen.“

Ruhiges Statement ohne Wertung, „Du hättest es fast geschafft, Cor.“

Ihr läuft es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, verliert unvermittelt die beherrschte Fassade, „Ich – Es war nicht meine Absicht. Die Situation mit Angel – wir sind außer Kontrolle geraten und ich wusste nicht, wie ich je wieder – und dann Spike. Wir können – Er hat, er ist – für mich da. Ohne große – Ich meine immer. "

Faith blickt sie nur einfühlsam mit dunklen Augen an und Cordelia gerät schließlich komplett ins stocken. In die Stille, „Du brauchst uns keine Tube von deinem Zahnpasta-Lächeln in Angels Anwesenheit verkaufen. Du weißt das, ja? Wir erwarten nicht, dass die letzten Wunden über Nacht heilen.“

„Ja, aber ich weiß, dass das schlimmste schon lange überstanden ist, Faith. Tara spricht plötzlich von Chakren und Widersinnigem und ich denke, ich weiß, was sie meint. Was an und für sich schon beunruhigend genug ist.“ Nach einem zitternden Atemzug, „Und nein, ein ehrliches Update wäre jetzt nett, bevor ich dich weiter mit Nichtigkeiten voll sabbere.“

Taktlos von Faith und Cordelia bekommt damit ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle, „Die zwei führen ihren Balztanz der Schuld auf. Wir kennen ihn aus Sunnydale und er ist nicht eleganter geworden. Nur wurde ‚Seele verlieren’ mit ‚Cordelia verletzen’ ersetzt, was nichts daran ändert, dass sie ihn zu sehr lieben, um ihn uns zu ersparen.“

Kleinlaut, „Habe das irgendwie vermutet. Es macht die ganze Sache rundum perfekt.“

„Oho, interessant in jedem Fall. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Spike und du die Sache entsprechend aufpeppen. Ich rechne fest damit. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mit Lilah eine Wette laufen, auf die wir jetzt nicht näher eingehen werden.“

Endgültig gefasst von Cordelia, „Auf interessante Zeiten also.“

„Yeah, auf interessante Zeiten.“ Die Jägerin vor ihr ist vergnügt, hat einen Teil ihrer Dunkelheit abgestreift, den Cordelia nicht so genau benennen kann. Gelöst, „Ich denke, du willst diesen Knaben unbedingt Wiedersehen, Süße. Er hat uns allen das Herz gestohlen. Oder drauf gebracht, dass wir überhaupt eines besitzen.“

Damit stößt sie die Tür auf.

Connor hat gespannt Lilah zugeschaut, die einen magischen Kreisel in der Luft über ihrer Handfläche dreht, zweifellos ein cooles Geschenk von Wes. Doch der Kleine wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort zu Faith und stürmt auf diese zu. Die fängt ihn auf mit einer spielerischen Leichtigkeit und wirbelt ihn in der Luft herum, „Hey Herzensbrecher, alles klar bei dir?“

„Dem.“ Und er zeigt auf sie, unsicherer Blick, feste Überzeugung, „Dem.“

Cordelia fühlt wie ihr Herz bereit ist zu brechen und versteht die zwei Frauen im Raum uneingeschränkt. Connor ist näher an seinem zweiten Geburtstag, als seinem ersten und es zeigt sich. Der Säugling, dem Cordelia das Fläschchen gegeben hat, ist verschwunden. Hat einem aufgeweckten Kleinkind Platz gemacht und sie hat soviel verpasst. Ein Thanksgiving. Ein Weihnachten. Seinen ersten Geburtstag und die unzählige Entwicklungsschritte dazwischen.

Faith grinst stolz, „Ja, Dämon, aber die gute Sorte, wie Onkel Lorne und dein Daddy. Soll ich dir Cordelia vorstellen, Junge? Wes hat dir von ihr erzählt.“

Connor nickt schüchtern und strahlt Faith an, während Lilah sich hinter diese stellt, verschwörerisch, „Du kannst sie Coco nennen. Sie wird es hassen, aber akzeptieren, weil niemand dir was abschlagen kann. Ist das nicht richtig?“

„Coco? Das wird ein übles Nachspiel haben.“ Aber Lilah grinst nur ebenso entwaffnend wie das Kleinkind auf Faiths Armen. Cordelia greift nach seiner Hand, „Hey Connor, wir kennen uns bereits.“

„Coco. Hoch.“ Was offensichtlich das Kommando zur Übergabe oder Übernahme ist. Cordelia hat ein lachendes Bündel Leben auf dem Arm und Spike steht an der Tür. Kommt auf sie zu, misstrauisch von Connor, „Dem.“

Spike vampt aus, schadenfroh, „Yeah, das verlorene Childe deines Dads steht vor der Tür, aber ich bezweifle, dass er mir ein Freudenfest ausrichtet, Connor. Oder ich allzu lange unter seinem Dach bleibe.“

„Du ziehst bei mir ein.“ Was eigentlich als Frage kommen sollte, ist Feststellung und Spike grinst frech, die vernarbte Augenbraue oben, stotternd, „Ich meine, wenn du eine Bleibe brauchst und – Ja.“

„In Ordnung, Kwé.“

„Yeah, Coco, predige grenzenlose Liebe von deiner Kanzel.“ Lilah klingt amüsiert und tauscht einen zweideutigen Blick mit Faith, „Bis du dich plötzlichen Unwägbarkeiten gegenübersiehst und als Vierer endest.“

Faith lacht dreckig, „Es wird Zeit, dass uns jemand den Status von zu Abgefuckt für dieses ehrenwerte Hotel abnimmt.“

Spike gibt Cordelia einen provokanten Blick, den sie Schulter zuckend und grinsend erwidert. Ihn leicht ermahnend, „Steck deine Erwartungen nicht zu hoch, Perverser. Und vor allem nicht auf zu bald. Deine Liebste hat mich angepisst.“

„Yeah, das liegt Buffy unbestreitbar im Blut. Wir haben die Ewigkeit und ein separates Apartment, um uns abzukühlen.“

Lilah ergänzt spitzfindig, „Außerdem wird es Zeit das natürliche Rückzugsgebiet von Wes einzuschränken, was er in deiner Wohnung gefunden zu haben glaubt.“

Wesleys spöttischer Kommentar, als er sich zu ihnen gesellt, „Nur wenn ihr mir über den Kopf wachst und an euch sind schon stärkere Männer als ich zerbrochen. Ja, ich habe diesen Fakt recherchiert, meine Damen.“

„Du bist mir stets willkommen, Wes.“ Da hat jemand ihren Talisman fest in den Fingern und Cordelia verlegt ihre Konzentration zurück auf unschuldige Augen. „Du natürlich auch, Connor.“

Biestig von Lilah, „Eine sehr voreilige Stellungnahme, Cordelia. Abgesehen davon, dass du deine Einladung spätestens dann zurücknehmen wirst, wenn du siehst, was für eine staubige Bibliothek er aus deinem schnuckeligen Wohnzimmer gemacht hat. Ganz zu schweigen, dass er Sex in deinem Bett gehabt hat und das mit wechselnden Partnern.“

Lachend von Cordelia, „Was? Mein Bett, Wes? Ich - “

Spike pariert eiskalt, „Wette gewonnen. Du schuldest mir eine Vollkörpermassage und den einmaligen Service einer römischen Orgie, Sklavenmädchen.“

Mitleidig von Wesley, „Autsch, ein hartes Los.“

Die Drohung wird von Cordelias Grinsen entschärft, „Wes? Eine Erklärung wäre angebracht, angesichts meines herben Verlusts.“

Betreten, hinter den Schreibtisch gehend, „Cordy, frag nicht. Die Umstände sind sogar mir schleierhaft und ich war dabei.“

Lilah beendet seine Flucht, indem sie ohne anrüchige Details das Thema wechselt, „Wir haben da noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich aufgehoben. Das Päckchen ist ungefähr vor einem halben Jahr eingetroffen und ich persönlich denke, das wird dich mit dem Denver-Desaster schlussendlich versöhnen.“

Wesley holt umständlich eine schwarz lackierte Holzkiste von einem Regal. Eine dünne Staubschicht stiehlt den Glanz, aber Cordelias Herz klopft schneller bei der Form.

Aufgeregt, „Er hat es tatsächlich angefertigt?“

Sie geht mit Connor auf der Hüfte zum Schreibtisch, wo Wesley feierlich den Verschluss aufschnappen lässt. Auf den ersten Blick sieht es aus wie ein Replikat und die Unterschiede liegen in liebevollen Details, die sie zu genau kennt. Zu lange studiert hat.

Ihre Fingerspitzen gleiten ehrfurchtsvoll über die gravierte Hülle.

Cordelia erkennt einige Symbole und die Verbindung, die zusammenklickt, ist stärker als bei ihrem ersten Katana und das sogar, ohne dass sie es in der Hand hat. Ein elektrischer Funken, mehr noch das warme Gefühl von fließender Energie im Einklang.

Vollkommene Harmonie, die sich in ihrem Innern ausbreitet.

„Und dies ist sogar mir beinahe unheimlich, Cordy.“ Wes zieht die Klingen ein Stück heraus. Die Linien sind filigran und fast zu delikat um von Menschenhand geschaffen worden zu sein. Wesley hat seinen Gelehrten-Tonfall aufgezogen, „Dein Talisman hat exakt dieselben Symbole. Es ist die gleiche Sprache. Ich hatte es mir nach deiner Beschreibung zwar schon fast gedacht und ich versuche seitdem sie zu entschlüsseln. Bis jetzt ohne nennenswerte -"

„Erfolge“, Lilah unterbricht ihn sardonisch. „Was der langatmige Hofnarr ausdrücken will und wir alle wissen, dass er jetzt eine Ewigkeit brauchen würde, um auf den Punkt zu kommen, denn er übt diese Rede, seit er in Sunnydale dein Amulett gesehen hat. Ist knapp folgendes; ich an deiner Stelle, würde mir über das von mir genannte Datum, keine depressiven Gedanken machen. Es ist seit langem überholt. Du hast Verbündete ganz weit oben, Cordelia und kannst auf sie zählen. Denn diese Runen? Sind älter als alles was wir kennen und der Bücherwurm wird nicht annährend in die Nähe ihres Ursprunges gelangen. Es ist ungefähr so, als ob Fred versuchen würde, zum Zentrum des Universums durch eine ihrer Gleichungen vorzudringen. Diese Materie entzieht sich unserem menschlichen Verstand.“ Entschuldigend in Wesleys Richtung, „Egal wie brillant. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass diese Erklärung für dich nicht unter sechs Stunden vonstatten gegangen wäre. Deshalb spar mir deine beleidigte Miene, sie zieht nicht.“

Faith legt locker einen Arm, um ihre beiden Geliebten, „Also lächle, Wes. Für dich eine Party, Cor? Gunn hat den Banner schon liebevoll gesprayt und Lilah sieht zum Anknabbern in einer Cheerleader-Uniform aus.“

„Sicher.“ Ihr Blick geht zurück auf das Katana. Die Symbole leben glühend auf der Klinge. Zumindest für ihre Augen, dieselbe Macht nur noch viel stärker. Spikes Arme umschließen sie fest und sie spürt sein Kinn auf der Schulter. Seine Finger gleiten über ihre, umschließen den sichtbaren Teil der Klinge und lösen die beginnende Hypnose effektiv.

Ihre Stimme bricht, „Oh mein Gott, Spike. Das ist unglaublich.“

„Ich denke, du musst lange meditieren, bevor ich dich damit auf die Welt loslasse. Das Schwert packt dich und es sollte andersrum sein, Kwé. Stimmst du mir zu?“

Sie nickt benommen, „Absolut.“

Spike bringt mit einem Ruck die Hülle zurück an den Schwertgriff.

Aufziehend, die ernstzunehmende Warnung vernachlässigen, die er ihr gerade serviert hat, „Irgendwelche Einwände gegen eine erwachsene Frau im Kostüm? Zu abartig? Genau richtig für deinen erwachten Lederfetisch? Werde ich dich einmal im Nonnenkostüm sehen, nur um herauszufinden, ob Angels Kopf aufgrund von visuellen Reizen explodieren kann?“

Spike und seine kleine Spotttirade vernachlässigend, erschüttert, „Warum hat er sich diese gigantische Mühe gemacht? Sieh dir all die Einzelheiten und Schutzsymbole an, die er allein auf der Hülle eingearbeitet hat.“

„Wer sagt, dass er eine Wahl hatte? Er ist ein Meisterschmied und hat ein meisterliches Schwert der Draufgängerin, die seine Lebensretterin wurde, versprochen, Kwé.“ Spikes Freude für sie überwiegt den Stolz, geflüstert und nur für Cordelia bestimmt, „Warum sollte er diese Schuld nicht freudestrahlend abtragen? Du hast ihm die zweite Chance gegeben, sein Talent überhaupt einzusetzen.“

Cordelia sucht seinen unnachgiebigen Blick, berührt, „Er schuldete mir nichts, Spike, ich hatte sein Versprechen schon lange vergessen.“

Hart von Spike, „Er nicht. Niemals. Nicht solange er lebt, Cordelia. Wir tun es nie.“

_means_

Cordelia fühlt den Neuankömmling, dreht den Kopf zur Tür.

Sein Sohn auf ihrem Arm. In den Armen seines Childes.

Seine Augen glühen auf Spikes Mal, Buffy an seiner Seite.

Cordelia steht ihm gegenüber und die Welt dreht sich weiter.

Ohne Aufsehen. Ohne Spektakel. Denn sie hat ihn überlebt.

„Hallo, Angel.“

_anything._

__~*~Nine Inch Nails - We’re in this together now~*~_ _

_Between the night and day lost in the law of averages._  
_What would you know unless you'd lived a life of it?_  
  
_They say the kid sold out, in love with himself run ragged._  
_Always looked to be a man of action, cause that's what the old man_  
_should have been – But this world it wore him out._  
_This world it wears you out._  
  
_I disappeared today. I went under -_  
_if only for a second and I found where the light drowns._  
_If you lay down you can disappear altogether._  
  
_I got me a whore head. I got me a day star._  
_I lost me - Control of myself and baby, I don't want it back._  
_No, I don't want to be like that - if this is us in control of ourselves._  
  
_Between the night and day and so few eyes left open._  
_Your forgiveness ain't a neighbourhood_  
_that I'm looking to live in -_  
_Maybe this world it wore me out._

_Matthew Good Band – Man of Action_


End file.
